


Pack Mother

by Fusedtwilight



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 247,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusedtwilight/pseuds/Fusedtwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been peaceful for the pack, Leah has gotten her life together but now nature has decided it is time for the shape-shifters to evolve and has chosen Leah to be the mother of a new breed of wolf. Wheather she likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Pack Mother

Chapter 1

**Fusedtwilight:** **I don't know how I came up with it, but like all stories it started with an idea. Leah is one of my favorite characters and I just found myself wanting to write a twilight story that had sex and a plot.**

**And as a warning this chapter has NO BETA.**

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I arrived home late at night. I had just finished doing my rounds and was bone tired.

It has been three years since the almost battle with the Volturi and things have been blissfully quiet.

We haven't had a single nomad in the area in over a year. Carlisle said that after the confrontation all the witnesses spread the word of a large pack of werewolves that protected the lands.

Suffice it to say no vampire in their right mind wanted to go against seventeen pissed off werewolves.

The Cullen's had left years ago, they just couldn't risk people noticing their endless youth any more, Bella and Edward staid as long as they could so Jake and Nessie could stay together but eventually they too had to leave.

Jake talked with Nessie on Skype almost every day and night. She came to visit him a lot so that helped as well. Jake wanted to go with her, but he was the alpha now, he could not just up and leave his pack.

Almost a year after the confrontation we merged both packs. Sam relinquished his alpha title to Jake so now Jake was the top dog.

Sam was tired of being a leader and Jake had proven he had finally matured and was ready to be the alpha he was meant to be.

Jake offered Sam the role of beta, but Sam declined, he wanted less responsibility so he could finally focus more on his normal life with Emily.

So now I was the beta of our super pack. I thought having the minds of nine other guys could be tough, but try sixteen. Now that will give you a headache.

Sam and Emily had married and I did my duty and was the maid of honor.

I won't lie, it was very difficult for me to do. But I pushed all my pain aside and did this for them. They both thanked me over and over, there was lots of hug and tears and I made it through.

Mom was so proud of me. So was Seth.

I had come a long way. I had changed for the better. I still took yoga and went to a therapist. I had to edit lots of stuff out but it really helped to talk about my issues.

You would think telling a stranger my inner most fears and pain wouldn't do me much good as it would with a friend or family member.

But strangely it was easier to tell a stranger then anyone else.

I had gotten a job at a pharmacy in Forks. I didn't want to get a job here, I needed to have a life that was separate from La Push.

My therapist said this was a good idea. He said breaking away from La Push could help me. La Push was where so many bad things happened to me, spending time away might help.

Mom was over at Charlies, I was glad she moved on. I was a bit pissed when they first hooked up. I felt it was too soon. But Charlie made her happy, and she took care of him.

I guess it was better with him then anyone else. At least he would treat her with respect and all.

I fell on my bed and soon began to drift to sleep.

Yeah my life was good. But there was still one thing missing.

A baby.

I still hadn't been able to solve my problem. I had tried to not phase. I had hoped that since vampire women could not have kids because their bodies did not age maybe if I stopped phasing then my biological clock would start ticking again.

No such luck.

I wasn't going to let that get me down. I wasn't going to stay the same old bitter harpy who moaned about her shitty life.

I was slowly coming to term about a babyless life.

My love life had been a little better. I have had a few flings, nothing beyond a summer romance with some studs from California who were nice but not the kind of guys I wanted to settle with.

Thought finding a guy would be tricky since I couldn't have kids. Let's face, sooner or later a man will want to have babies. So what use would they have with a woman who can not have any.

I banished those thought from my mind. I would not go to sleep with them, they would haunt me in my dreams and I would wake up grumpy.

I would think about the obstacles I have over come and the hardships I have endured that made me stronger.

Like the great wolf I was, I would go on.

* * *

_I dreamed I was in a vast meadow._

_Hundreds of different kinds of flowers grew here. Their sweet perfume filled the air._

_This is what I needed, a nice dream. A happy place free from the darkness that followed me._

_"Hello daughter."_

_I turned around and found myself face to face with a naked woman. She had long black hair and white paint on her body. She had very big hips and breasts. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't fit either._

_"Okay, naked women in my dream. Must be Brady, he has a thing for big women," I said._

_The woman chuckled. "I am more then a dream child. I am the spirit of the earth and I have come to give you a gift."_

_Okay, spirit of the earth. Obviously I have been reading to many fantasy books. But hey, what the hell, I will go with it._

_"What kind of gift?" I asked._

_She walked over to me and took my hand in hers._

_"You are a strong woman Leah Clearwater. You have endured much and come out stronger for it. But you still have a lot to come. Your time is nigh and you must be ready. The gift I give you will give you what you want. But at a price I am afraid. No gift is for free. There are dark times ahead and you are needed to secure your tribes future. In accepting this gift you will also accept the responsibility that goes with it."_

_"Look lady, this is just a dream so I will take what ever you have to offer."_

_She just smiled. "Remember you said yes."_

_She opened her mouth and a vibrant green mist came floating out. It flew through the air and floated into my mouth and nostrils. It tasted and smelled like spring._

_"The gift is received. Now awake daughter and begin to fulfill your role."_

* * *

I awoke.

"What an odd dream."

I got up and stretched. I went to go get a shower. As I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror I noticed something odd.

My skin was smooth and flawless, not a single flaw or blemish marked it. It even had a sheen to it, a kind of luster. My hair was thicker and my eyes a deeper shade of black.

Even my bosom seemed different, bigger.

"Odd," I said.

I took a quick shower and went downstairs.

Seth was making breakfast. He turned to look at me and frowned.

"Morning Seth," I said.

"Morning Leah."

He handed me the large plate of eggs, bacon and toast and I thanked him.

As I ate I was aware he was looking at me funny.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Leah...have you been working out or something?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look different. Kind like Bella after she became a vampire."

"Okay, first of all yes I have noticed. Second of all don't ever compare me to Swan!" I said hotly.

"I am just saying Leah. Even your sent is different. You smell like spring time."

"Spring time?"

"Yeah, you know when all the flowers are blooming and the sun is shining and the air is cool but comfortable."

I shrugged. "Maybe it is a wolf thing. The men get all tall and beefy and I get more sexy."

"Maybe. So what are you doing today?" he asked.

"I got to go to work at the pharmacy," I said.

"I thought you had the day off?"

"I did but someone had to call off and they asked me to come in. More money for me."

Seth smiled. He walked over to me and He hugged me around the shoulders. "I am happy for you Leah. You have come a long way."

"Thanks Seth," I said.

We ate our breakfast together and After that I got ready for work.

As I drove to Forks listening to some tunes I smiled to myself.

Yeah, my life was so much better now. Nothing could possible go wrong.

Shit I hope I didn't just jynx myself.

* * *

Seth P.O.V

After Leah left Collin and Brady arrived.

Despite the fact we were in different packs we were still good friends.

We were going to play Halo and talk about life after school. I was going to graduate this year but they still had one more year to go.

I was planning on going to college in Seattle, that way I would be close to home in case I was needed and I could find a better job then I could around here.

I heard them coming from the woods long before they got to the house.

Of all the werewolves I had the best hearing. Jared had the best eyesight and Leah was the fastest runner. I always prided myself on my hearing, just as Leah did with her speed.

Collin and Brady walked in without knocking. I wasn't bothered.

All the wolves were like one giant family. My house is your house as the old saying goes.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey," Brady said.

"S'up?" Collin said.

Suddenly they stopped. They began to sniff at the air, big goofy grins appeared on their faces.

"Dude what is that smell?" Brady asked.

"What smell?"

"Is that Leah? Damn is she smelling fine!" Collin said.

"Dude not this again," I said.

Collin still had a major crush on Leah. Even before he became a werewolf he thought she was the most beautiful women in the world. Even when she was going through her mean and nasty phase he still crushed on her, but he also developed a healthy amount of fear of her as well.

"It is Leah, shit man what perfume is she wearing?" Brady asked.

"You guys smell it too?" I asked.

They began to move around the house. First to the kitchen then to the bathroom. I was shocked when they went into Leah's room.

That is a death sentence.

"Guys get out of there!" I said.

I watched in horror as Collin jumped on Leah's bed and began to roll around in it and Brady began to go through her cloths drawer and rub her cloths to his face.

"Guys come on stop it!" I yelled.

They seemed to snap out of it and blushed. They quickly left the room and I followed shutting the door firmly behind us.

"What is wrong with you two?" I asked.

"Sorry Seth, I couldn't help it. That scent is sooo good!" Brady said.

"Yeah, it's Leah but it is different. It's like springtime."

"Yeah, Leah looked different as well," I said.

"What do you mean?" Collin asked.

"It's like how a human looks different after they become a vampire. They look the same, but better."

"Wow, Leah looking better?" Collin got a dreamy look on his face. I knew he was imagining Leah naked right now. I had the unfortunate luck to see some of his little _fantasies_ about her.

"Shut up Collin."

We went to play some games and talked about school and patrol. They still sniffed the air every once in a while, I noticed their pupils had gotten a little bigger as well.

Something was up. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about this. First Leah's appearance and sent alters, now Collin and Brady are acting like felines around catnip.

I would go speak to Billy about this. Maybe he would know.

Or it might be something unique for Leah. She was the first female werewolf in our tribes history. There is not telling what biological traits she has.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I was starting to get annoyed.

Every guy that came in the store today kept on staring at me.

I was no stranger to getting a appreciative look from a man. I know I was good looking. But the way they looked at me made me give them a glare with a silent promise of an ass whipping that sent them scurrying off.

My co-workers looked at me stunned. Tasha and Hilary asked me what I was using to look so good. They asked me what shampoo I was using and what cream I used for my skin.

"And your breasts! Damn girl it looks like you went up a size or two," Tasha said.

"I think I did. None of my bras fit me this morning," I said.

"Do you drink a lot of beer?" Hilary asked me.

"No why?" I asked.

"I read in a magazine beer has an ingredient in it that can cause a womans breasts size to increase. How do you think I stay so perky?"

She thrust her chest forward showing off her breasts.

"Wait, your not pregnant are you?" Tasha asked.

I felt a stab of pain run through me at the question. Tasha and Hilary didn't know I couldn't have kids.

"No, definitely not."

"My mom and sister, when they got pregnant they look just a little different. You know that glow they say a woman gets when she is having a baby?"

"Believe me I am not pregnant," I said.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Hilary asked.

"Several months ago."

"Say what?" Tasha asked.

"Several months! O.M.G!" Hilary said.

"Girl, your a beautiful woman, why aren't you out their tapping that ass?" Tasha asked.

I could not help but laugh. "Look my last relationship was with a guy from California, it was a summer romance. We ended things good when he had to go back. I am trying to focus on me right now. I don't need love."

"Leah we are not talking about love. Were talking about sex!" Hilary said.

"Amen girl," Tasha said clapping her hand. "A woman needs love'n just like a man Leah. You are young and full of sexual energy! You can't just keep that contained, you need to let it all out."

"If you want I could hook you up with one of my guy friends," Hilary said.

"No thanks," I said.

Hilary's guy friends were the kind of guys who drank beer then crushed the can on their held and belched to see who could be the loudest. A bunch of idiot frat boys who liked to film themselves doing stupid shit then put it on Youtube.

And unlike Hilary, I have a very low tolerance for stupidity. In fact I am allergic. It causes me to develop a rash of 'I will kick the shit out of you.'

"Hey Leah," A nervous voice said.

Jim the stock boy had walked over. He was smiling and a little red in the face.

Jim was the kind of guy who was clean cut all American do not wrong. The good boy parents want their daughters to marry and have kids with. He was six foot one and had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. His skin had a slight tan to it that made me wonder if maybe he had some Native in him.

A lot of people in Forks would find out they had some Quileute in them if they looked back far enough.

I had to admit, Jim was attractive. But he was still fresh out of high school and still had that swagger of a young man preparing to go out into the world and explore and try new things.

Plus he was just so damn innocent in a naive sort of way. I know I wasn't that much older then him at twenty-three but I needed a man who was mature and down to earth.

"You look really pretty today," he said.

"Thanks Jim," I said.

He stood there awkwardly, he opened and shut his mouth like he was going to say something but could not get it out.

"Well...bye."

He quickly left to go back to work and we broke out laughing.

"Poor Jim," Hilary said.

"Leah why don't you go out with Jim?" Tasha asked.

"He's nineteen," I said.

"So, he's legal,"Hilary said.

"Yeah but he's still so...boyish."

"That's why you make him into a man girl! You can mold him into what you desire," Tasha said.

"How do you make that sound so tempting yet so dirty at the same time?" I asked.

"It's a gift," she said.

We all laughed and went back to work. When it was time for lunch I was surprised to see mom come in with a bag of food she had made for me.

"Hello sweetie, how is your day?" she asked.

"Good, thanks for the food."

I opened the bag and saw she made dad's famous smoked fish. Dad had made a whole book on different recipes for making all kinds of fish food.

She was giving me an odd look and I already knew why. The same reason everyone else had been looking at me.

"Leah...you seem different."

"I know right Seth and I noticed it too." I looked around to make sure we were not being over heard. I leaned in close and whispered into her ear. "I think it might a be a wolf thing. You know how the guys got tall and muscular?"

"Yes but this is not like that Leah, it's like you got an amazing make over."

I shrugged. "I am the first female wolf so maybe the rules are different for us."

"A bit late but better late then never, are you patrolling tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah. Jake has night class tonight and Seth has the morning shift so it's me and Embry."

Now that we have such a large pack it is a lot easier to schedule patrols. More nights for us to spend at home in our beds instead of running around hunting vampires.

"Okay, I will save you some dinner for when you get home. Tell Embry I said hi."

"I will mom."

She left and I ate my fish in the employee room.

I was feeling really good. Peace had finally settled for everyone in Washington, my life was back on track and now nature finally decided to be rewarded for my hard work with a all natural beauty make over.

Perhaps finding a man won't be so difficult now.

Not that I had a problem with that before but still it's nice to have an advantage.

* * *

Seth P.O.V

I knocked on the Black's door.

I waited, I could hear Billy's chair moving.

The door opened and Billy smiled when he saw me.

"Seth, what can I do for you kid."

"Hey Billy can I talk to you?"

"Sure, come on in."

He let me in and shut the door. We went into the kitchen and I sat at the table.

"You look troubled Seth," Billy said.

"I think something is going on with Leah," I said.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah it's just...she looks different."

"Different how?"

I told him how she looked now, then I told him about Collin and Brady's reaction to her scent.

"They went into her room and rubbed themselves over anything that had her scent. It was like watching a cat with catnip. Leah thinks it might be a change brought on by her werewolf genes but even her scent has changed."

"What does it smell like?"

"Well the same, but now it's like springtime. Blooming flowers, fresh soil and sunlight."

"And you were not effected?"

"Not like Collin and Brady."

"Hmm. Well I wish I could help you Seth but Leah is a unknown for us. Remember she is the first female werewolf in the tribes history. Her new appearance could be a result of her genes. But I don't know why it took so long for it to develop. As you know she never showed any of the typical signs of an impending transformation. That is why your father was so shocked, he didn't see it coming. It is true that when they phase the first time their scent resembles a wolf's but for it to change again?"

He got a thoughtful look on his face. "Keep an eye on her Seth. Tell me if anything else happens."

"I will."

"Would you like to stay? The game is on."

"Sure thing."

Billy was like an uncle to me. My dad and him had been friends since they were kids. Billy was like a father to me and had helped me during dad's passing.

I sat on the couch and he turned the volume up and we watched the tv.

My thoughts were still on Leah. I know I was probably over worrying but I was just hoping this wasn't going to turn out to be another wolf thing that was going to mess up her life.

She has been through enough, she doesn't need some surprise wolf thing popping up.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

Later that night after I got home and got ready I hugged mom and left her and Seth at the house and ran out into the woods.

I was going to wait for Embry to show up so we could start.

Embry had finally told his mom about the wolf thing. Now that she knew he didn't have to sneak out anymore. Turns out Embry is Sam's half-brother.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that. Apparently Embry's mom met Sam's dad after she had one too many drinks and she didn't know he had been married at the time.

I waited for Embry, when he was ten minutes late I decided to start without him figuring he could just catch up when he finally arrived. His mom hated to know he was out their possibly fighting vampires so she liked to give him extra long hugs and made him make many promises about how he would be careful and safe.

I took off my cloths and tied them to my leg.

I was about to phase when all of a sudden my groin exploded suddenly with the most intense burning sensation I have ever felt.

I cried and fell to my knees. My whole body began to quiver and I could feel myself begin to sweat.

I tried to stand up but my legs kept on giving out from me from the throbbing of my womanhood.

I gasped as the burning began to increase in intensity. My blood felt like it was boiling in my veins.

I peeked down and saw my pussy was beginning to slowly drip with sexual fluid.

I touched my lips and a sharp spike of pleasure hit me.

"What the hell!" I groaned.

Just then I heard the sound sound of something large rushing through the woods and to my shame Embry came bursting into view.

We stood their frozen, I wished the earth would swallow me up then and there. Just when my body decides to spontaneously become ridiculously aroused one of my pack finds me.

Embry was staring at me, the look he was giving me made things around my stomach churn in a good way. He was breathing really hard, staring at me with a look that was darker then what Embry ever gave before.

Then I smelt it, the musk of a male. Embry's scent was stronger, it drowned out all other scents, I felt like someone had thrown a bunch of spice at my face.

A groan escaped my mouth and my pussy throbbed harder. The burning was so intense now. I needed to find relief! It was killing me!

Embry growled and a sense of anticipation washed over me. My eyes roamed over his body, I never noticed but he really did look rather magnificent.

As I looked him over I noticed his cock had slid out of it's sheath, all pink and leaking large drops of pre-cum.

He phased back and seeing him in his human form, naked and aroused made the need intensify.

"Embry," I whispered.

I had to have him! Here in now I needed him to fuck me! I wanted him to slam that magnificent organ between his legs into me and quench this burning, to save me from this maddening need.

He walked over to me, his normally gently and friendly eyes burned with something so dark and primal that it did not belong on the face of a human. It was more animal then man.

I knew he was being effected as well and judging by his hard cock which was still leaking pre-cum he wanted the same thing I wanted.

I did not wait for him to come to me, I walked and met him and we wrapped our arms around one another and shared a steamy kiss, our tongues fought for dominance and he grabbed my right leg and pulled it up to his waist.

With a single thrust he was buried in me to the hilt. The sudden intrusion of the massive prick invading my most intimate of places was a joyous merging of pain and pleasure.

I did not wait, I was so wet and burning with need. He began to thrust into me, hard and deep. Growling like an animal as he did, hitting me so hard the sounds of our skin slapping into one another filled the woods.

I had to be careful with my human lovers, I was not as strong as a vampire but I was still strong enough I could do some damage if I wasn't careful. But Embry was like me, we both had the same strength, the same endurance.

We picked up the speed and began to thrust harder and harder into one another. I pushed him off me and tossed him on the ground, I got on top of him and lowered myself onto him again and he howled his approval as I began to bounce on his dick.

I don't know what caused this, I don't know why I was suddenly fucking Embry Call of all people like a sex crazed nympho, but I didn't care.

All that mattered was the fact he was a glorious specimen of a man and I was having him to satisfy my desire.

The burning in me reached a pitch and I could tell from the way he was breathing and tensing his body he was close as well. A few more thrusts later and I threw my head back and howled loudly into the night time sky. Embry followed suite and as I tightened around him he began to pour into me, his semen gushed into me, burning my inside with a sizzling heat.

We laid there catching our breath. The high of our carnal act began to disappear and I looked him with the same look he was giving me.

Amazed, shocked, embarrassed, confused, blissful, content.

I just fucked Embry, he just gave me one of the most intense orgasms of my life.

Embry who was always quiet, yet friendly. Who loved to make a good bet and was very loyal to his friends. Who never yelled at me or told me to piss off, even when I rubbed the fact he was a bastard out of wedlock in his face.

And he just fucked me like a pro.

"Leah, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I just...I don't know what happened. My body just switched form normal to horny and...well...you know. What about you?"

"I was rushing to get to you before you phased but then I caught your scent and...it's different, your different. I followed it to you thinking how amazing you now smelled and then the same thing happened to me and it was like a switch went off in my head."

I stood up and he slid out of me. We both groaned from the sensation and his semen began to leak from my vagina. Thank God I can't get pregnant, he shot me with so much of his load it would have been a sure thing.

"Leah why do you look different? Did something happen?"

"No, I went to bed and woke up like this," I said.

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"Let's do our patrol and then head home. We'll talk to Billy about this," I said.

"Great, that will be a fun talk," he said dryly.

We phased and went on patrol. Jake had night classes, Quil was babysitting Claire and Seth had the morning shift. Jared and Paul would be taking over after our shift ended and I wanted to be gone before they phased.

I knew it was only a matter of time before this damned mind link power showed them what happened. Pretty soon the whole pack would see exactly what happened.

I am still wishing I could just die.

We both tried to think about anything else, but of course our minds kept on thinking about what had happened.

Why had it happened?

Would it happen again?

Why us?

We did not speak, embarrassment and shame kept us from talking. But our connection was strong enough to tell one another that although we were a little scared and confused.

We both really, really enjoyed what had happened. A lot.

We ran our patrol, nothing out of the ordinary. No signs of any leeches.

 _Well I guess that is that. Jared and Paul will be taking over now,_ Embry said.

_Yeah, let's go home. And Embry...I am sorry...for what happened._

_It's okay Leah. I don't know what happened, but I have to confess...I did like it._

I grinned. _Me too call. Your not to bad in the sack._

He chuckled. _Yeah, finally gave up my V card on graduation night. We had a bon fire down at the beach and a bunch of kids form Forks showed up to party with us._

_You sly dog. See you tomorrow Call._

_See you later Leah._

Embry ran off to his house. Once he was close enough he phased back to human and I was by myself.

I went on my home, my mind racing.

I had to admit, I did feel good. What happened although unexpected did leave me feeling very satisfied in the way a woman feels when she has had a very good lay.

I was running home when it hit me again.

The burning fire between my legs returned full force and I let out a yelp, falling to the ground.

I writhed on the ground, writhing as my woman hood once again betrayed me and filled me with an aching need. I phased back to human and lay on the ground holding myself.

"Not again!" I moaned.

I don't know how long I lay there on the ground, writhing around, rubbing myself in order to extinguish this beautiful, terrible fire. But I soon became aware something was coming.

Twigs snapped and the ground shook as once more something came rushing through the woods.

I looked up, expecting to see Embry, figuring the need overwhelmed him again too.

But instead of seeing a sleek wolf with gray fur and black spots I saw a wolf that was built more sturdy and had dark silver fur.

"Paul."

He was acting just like Embry had been. His chest heaving as he breathed hard, his eyes filled with a primal darkness and his cock hung proudly from it's sheath.

He phased back and looked at me with a leer. I should be freaking out, this was even more bizarre and wrong then Embry.

He began to walk to me, his cock erect and dripping pre-cum stood proudly. His intent clear in his eyes and his manhood.

I was going to get fucked again by another of my pack brothers.

And I wanted it.

**Fusedtwilight: Sorry this chapter is short, but the next one will be bigger. So what is going on with Leah? Why is she suddenly feeling like this? Is she going through Heat or was her dream something more? And will Paul cross that line that a imprinted wolf shouldn't be able to cross?**

**I think you already know that answer. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pack Mother

Chapter 2

 

**Fusedtwilight:** **This chapter Leah and Paul hook up and we learn what has happened to Leah and that it has happened before.**

 

 

Leah P.O.V

This was wrong, more wrong then Embry.

Paul was imprinted on Rachel. Rachel who soothed his savage soul and made him want to become a better person.

And he had.

Sure he could still be a prick and if you pushed him he could revert to his old ways. But he was much more tame compared to before he imprinted on her.

He loved Rachel, and she loved him.

He here he was, naked and looking at me in a way he should only be looking at her.

But I wasn't going to stop him, I was going to let him have his way with me.

I stood on my knees, my hands palmed my burning pussy, my finger were soon slick with my juice.

I soon found myself face to face with his weeping cock, it was still dropping pre-cum. His musk hit me in the face, the same masculine smell like Embry only instead of his scent it was Pauls, but still all man.

"Go on, suck it!" he ordered.

I opened my mouth and took his head in first. I admit, I have given a man head before. So I was no stranger to the taste of cum. It isn't something I can say I get off on, it was always too salty and a bit bitter, most women make it sound like it is the fruit of the gods.

But I can honestly say Paul's cum is not the fruit, it is a feast.

It tasted salty and spicy and the texture was different, less slimy and more like honey.

I brought my right hand up to grab the base of his dick and used my left hand to play with myself.

I licked along his shaft, slowly dragging my tongue on it. I looked into his eyes, his inner darkness stared at me, his evil smile remained.

"Yes, that's a good bitch, suck my cock!"

I didn't like his attitude. His tone suggested I was the submissive. I may be a lot of things.

But submissive?

No way.

I glared at him and my grip tightened until I saw pain flash in his eyes.

"Mind your tone! I am the beta!"

"I was the third in Sam's pack!" he growled.

"Maybe but in Jake's pack you are the fifth so I still out rank you!"

I began to lick and suck on his balls and he moaned.

"Keep it up Paul and I will make you suffer! Understand!"

Hr nodded but his eyes screamed defiance. I let it go. His anger and aggression was arousing, Paul may have learned to control temper his aggression, but what ever is happening to us has stripped him all that.

He may not be an alpha, but he had the ego of one. He was a dominant, he had a mean streak. I liked a man who took charge. That was why I had love Sam, he was assertive, he could earn your trust and friendship but when he needed to he took charge and you followed him.

I brought my left hand up, wet with my juice to his face, he immediately began to lick my fingers, a whine escaped his lips.

"You want more?"

"Yes!" he hissed.

I let go of his prick and laid on my back. "Repay the favor Paul!"

My tone left no choice. I wasn't asking, I was telling him too.

Paul got on his knees and shoved his head down to my cunt and began to messily eat me out.

The sounds he made were obscene and vulgar, but I writhed on the ground, the sounds he made were like music to my ears.

"Fuck me Paul!" I ordered.

He looked at me, his face wet with my juices. He grinned, showing his teeth and moved up my body, kissing his way up.

"I used to dream about these tits!"

"I know," I said.

It was true. Thanks to the link I got to see a lot of fantasies and dreams that starred me. I would have been flattered but I had been so full of anger and depression all it did was piss me off.

Paul nuzzled my breasts like a little boy hugging his teddy bear. "They are even better then I remember. So perfect."

He sat up and placed my legs over his shoulders. He placed his head at my entrance and as he leaned back down his shaft entered me.

His mouth latched back down on my breasts and he bit and suckled on them, he pounded away at me, using more force then Embry had, Paul was purposely slamming into me as hard as he could wheres Embry just didn't bother to hold back. The force of his thrusts made my insides feel like they were being flattened.

Paul was obviously aggressive in the sack as well.

I dragged my nails down his beck, I could feel the blood on my nails.

He howled, a mixture of pain and pleasure, I felt the wounds already closing.

His grin was savage, feral, hell it was scary. I brought my hand to my mouth and sucked the blood from my fingers.

He just laughed, continuing to fuck me.

The fire once more reached it pitch. It was almost time.

"I am going to cum! Your fucking tight little twat is going to make me blow! I am going to fill you up you whore!"

He bit into my neck with enough force so that I felt the skin break and the pain mixed with the pleasure.

Rage erupted from within my chest.

He dared bite my neck!

I was a beta! I was above his station and he thought he had the right.

I gripped his hair and ripped him off my neck. I let out a howl of rage and bit into his neck.

He cried out and I bit deeper, blood flowed into my mouth and I felt a savage sense of triumph.

The savagery of our rutting drove us both over the edge. We both came together, riding our pain and pleasure as one. Just like Embry before him Paul filled my up with his searing seed.

He collapsed on top of me, I kept my grip on his neck, remaining him who was the dominant one.

I could still feel him spurting inside me, and when he finally stopped I let go.

We lay there in a fog.

But as time passed it faded. Leaving us facing the stone cold reality of what had just happened.

Paul began to shake and at first I thought he was about to freak out.

But then I heard a sob.

He looked at me and I saw pain in his eyes.

"Leah...I'm so sorry!"

"Paul...I...Oh God."

Tears were falling from his eyes. Paul crying? I never thought I would see the day.

"I...I couldn't control it...I was on patrol and I caught your scent and...something about it called to me so I followed it and then I just...oh God Rachel!"

He was full on crying now. I gently pushed him off me and he rolled to the side, his cock half hard and coated in our love juices.

"I betrayed her! Why! What caused this? Why! WHY!" he yelled into the sky.

"Paul!"

He looked at me. His neck still had some blood on it but the wound was healed.

He wiped the blood that had leaked on my chest and looked at it horrified.

"I...I hurt you."

"I hurt you too."

"I just...I like it rough but I have to be careful with her...but I knew you could handle it and I just...I felt like I was another man...not, another me. A darker one."

"Paul, listen to me. I want you to go to your house and meet me and Embry at Billy's in the morning, and what ever you do tell no one."

"I...thought I smelled him on you...did you guys-"

"Yeah, same thing happened to us. We need to find out what the fuck is going on. Obviously something is not right."

I stood up and put my cloths on. Paul was still on the ground, staring off into space.

"You don't hate me do you Leah?" he asked.

I looked at him, so vulnerable looking. He was afraid, afraid of what had happened and afraid of himself.

"No, I do not hate you Paul. Now go home."

I ran off. Thanking nature for my healing abilities, otherwise running would be a very painful experience right now.

I arrived home, opening and slamming the door shut I slid to the ground and began to cry.

I heard movement upstairs and mom and Seth came walking down the steps.

"Leah?"

"Leah!"

Mom was by my side, asking me what was wrong. But Seth was staring at me, looking confused.

"Leah...what happened?"

"Call Billy, now! I...something is wrong."

Seth stepped forward, looking murderous. "Did they rape you?"

"Rape!" Mom yelled.

"No! There was no rape! Just call Billy Please...something...I don't know what but...I will tell you on the way over to his place. I think nature found a new way to screw me over...literally."

* * *

 

Seth P.O.V

Mom had driven us to Billy's.

We had called him and told him we needed to see him and he told us he would be waiting.

As we drove over Leah told us what happened, leaving out certain parts thankfully.

We arrived at Billy's and sat in the living room and Leah told him what happened. Doing her best to remain composed bu it was obvious from how her voice broke at certain parts this was eating her up.

Billy was silent. Looking thoughtful.

And you say this happened when Embry and Paul were within a certain distance? Not when they caught your scent?"

"Yes, they said they followed my sent but then this happened to them when they got close enough."

"Could it be a vampire?" mom asked.

"How could a vampire do this?" I asked.

"A special ability of course. I mean Jasper had the ability to manipulate emotions. Maybe we are dealing with a vampire who controls lust."

"But to what end?"

"It wasn't a vampire, I never once detected a vampires scent," Leah said.

Billy spoke, his voice gently, yet strong. Soothing yet firm.

"Leah, think. Is there anything that has happened. Anything at all. Think, no mater how small."

"I...um...I had this strange dream."

"Dream?"

"I was in this meadow full of flowers. Then this woman appeared. She was naked and wore whit body paint and was heavy set. She told me I had a role to play and offered me a gift that came with a great responsibility. I figured it was just a odd dream and said yes. Then she breathed this green vapor and it entered me through my mouth."

I look of shocked understanding appeared on Billy's face.

"Leah...did this woman say who or what she is?"

"Yeah, she said she was a spirit of the earth."

Billy gasped. "Of course! It is all obvious."

"Billy I am so sorry, you have to forgive me I would never come between Paul and Rachel," Leah said.

Billy placed his hand on Leah's. "I know Leah. You are not at fault. You are only a pawn in a much larger game."

"You know what is going on don't you?" mom asked.

"Oh yes, I had my suspicions but when Leah said she was the spirit of the earth I knew it was the same being from the story."

"What story? I don't recall a story about some fat spirit that makes women into nymphomaniacs," mom said.

"That's because it is not for you to know."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, there are stories, secrets that no one, not even the elders save the chief knows. They are passed down from father to son. Just as my grandfather told my father, who told me and as I will one day tell-"

He froze, his eyes flew open in shock. He looked at the clock and cursed.

"Damnation! Jake will be home soon!"

He tuned to us, looking more scared and alarmed then I have ever seen him.

"Seth go in my room and grab the box under my bed. Sue get Leah loaded up in the truck." he grew impatient with our lack of speed. "Now!" he snapped.

Billy has been long known for his patience and calm. So to see him snap like this was shocking.

"Billy what is going in?" mom asked.

"Sue, if we do not get out of here before Jake arrives then the same thing will happen as it did with Embry and Paul! Just do as I say, go get the truck ready!"

Mom and Leah got up and I immediately left to go to Billy's room. I looked under the bed and found the box. By the time I brought it out I heard mom start the car and Billy was on the phone with Old Quil.

"Yes, I know what time it is. But listen, this is important. We need to meet." Billy turned to me. "Seth, do you know how to get into the Cullen's house?"

"Yeah, they told us we can use it when ever we want."

"Will anyone be there?"

"No."

"Good. Quil, meet us at the Cullen house. No don't bring your grandson or any of the others wolves! That would be a disaster. Just meet us there I will explain!"

He ended the call and handed took the box from me. He opened it up and I saw saw it was a gun with several tranquilizer darts.

"What is that?"

"When me and the boys go fishing we bring these in case we happen upon a bear or a mountain lion. A single dart from this will knock one of you out cold."

"You plan on using that on one of us?"

"If I have to yes!"

He wrapped a belt around his waist and put the gun in a holster.

"Seth listen, we need to keep Leah safe. Right now if any other werewolf besides you is near her both Leah and the wolf will have an urge to mate so powerful it is like imprinting."

"Wait...Leah is imprinting?"

We headed out the door, I shut the door behind me and helped load Billy up into the truck.

"Imprinting is about finding ones soul mate. It is about finding that part of you, that will make you better, that will help you over come your weaknesses and become stronger."

"Sam thought it was about reproduction."

"Sam was wrong, imprinting is love in it's purest form you will be what ever the imprintee needs you to be, a friend, a brother, a protector and as is in many cases a love. What Leah is going through now is about lust, sex, reproduction. The bond it creates is very powerful like imprinting but it disappears as soon as the act is done."

"But Leah can't get pregnant, she still didn't get her period even after she stopped phasing."

"Let's not test that theory. You need to be ready Seth. The time may come when you have to fight one of your pack brothers to keep them from your sister. Can you do that?"

"Your damn right I can!" I said firmly.

"Good lad."

I helped him get in the truck and put his seat in the back.

There was not enough room for me so I sat in the back. Billy took off down the road and we headed for the Cullen's.

They opened up the back window so I could hear them speaking.

"Once we get to the Cullen's we will activate the defense system and wait for Old Quil. Then I will tell you what I know. Hopefully the Cullen's defense systems can keep the wolves out."

"Billy...I am scared," Leah said.

I knew how she felt. We always took comfort in the large numbers of our pack. We were a united force, a family. But now for some inexplicable reason our pack was now our enemy.

Now it was them against us.

It was like when Bella was pregnant against Nessie. Only worse.

"Listen to me Leah, I swear on your fathers grave and my honor as a Quileute I will do everything I can to protect you. I know you are scared, I know you all are. But events have been set in motion by a higher power. I don't know why, but I fear what this means for us all."

As we drove down the road I saw the headlights of another car.

"Is that Jake?" mom asked.

"Shit!" Billy cursed.

Just then Leah let out a scream and began to convulse.

"It's happening again!"

"Leah!" I yelled.

Leah's arousal hit me in the face.

Smeeling your sister get horny is not something you ever want to smell. Believe me.

Leah was shaking bad, it looked like she was about to phase.

The car ahead of us was Jacob's Rabbit. I could see it. I may not have eyesight like Jared but I could still see far enough even in the dark to see it was Jake's car.

It began to swerve on the road and drove off before coming to a stop.

"Oh my God, Jacob!" mom yelled. Billy did not stop or even slow down, in fact he picked up speed. Not bothering o see if Jake was alright.

"Billy shouldn't we stop and-"

"No! Jacob is going through the same thing Leah is right now!"

As we drove past Jake, who was now staggering out of his rabbit, shaking just like Leah and crying out as he looked at us.

Leah called out for him with the voice of pure need. Jacob stopped shaking and I stared into his eyes as we flew past. What I saw scared me. There was something in his eyes. it was that dark animal side we all have, even in our human form. But much, much more intense.

"Leah!" I heard him yell.

Even though we were breaking the speed limit Jake ran after us. He didn't phase but he was quickly catching up.

"Yes, come to me Jake! Take me! Fuck me!" Leah screamed.

Mom tried to keep her still but Leah was to strong.

"No! I need him! Only he can stop this!"

She went to open the truck door to jump out.

There was a sound of something flying through that air at a great speed. Leah let out a gasp as a dart now stuck out from her back.

"Billy!" mom said, sounding scandalized.

"Sorry Sue, she'll be fine I promise."

Jake was so close now, he looked positively feral.

"Hold on!" Billy yelled.

He hit the breaks and we skidded on the road. Jake ran to Billy's door. Glaring at us through the window.

"Give her to me!" he roared.

"Jake, compose yourself. Think of what you are doing!" Billy said.

Jake was not listening, he was staring at Leah.

"So beautiful," he muttered.

He reached his hand through the door, going to grab Leah. Billy raised his gun and shot Jake in the arm with a dart.

Jake staggered then fell to the ground.

"Sorry son," Billy said.

We took off, leaving Jake on the road.

"How long will he be out?" mom asked.

"Long enough. I just hope once we put some distance between us and him he will be back to his old self."

* * *

 

Billy P.O.V

When we arrived at the Cullen's we quickly got out. Seth carried Leah inside and activated the security code to put the house on lock down.

Thick metal sheets covered the windows and door. Locking us in. Luckily the power was still on as was the water.

When Leah awoke I held the gun ready just in case, but she was back to normal.

We waited for Old Quil to show up. When he finally did, Seth opened the door for him and we quickly pulled him inside.

"Billy what in the name of God is going on!" he demanded.

"Sit old friend. We have much to discuss."

After we all settled down we caught Old Quil up. Needless to say he was shocked. I didn't blame him.

"Okay,we're all up to speed. It's time you tell us what is going on Billy!" Sue said.

"You said their were stories and secrets no one knows but the chief. What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Our tribe has many secrets. Secrets that are too important to be forgotten, but to delicate to be shared unless absolutely necessary."

"What does this have to do with me?" Leah demanded impatiently.

"This is not the first time the spirit of the earth visited our tribe," I said ignoring her impatience.

"As you all know a thousand years ago, Kaheleha and the spirit warriors protected our tribe using their ability to spirit walk. During this time they found a young woman wondering the woods. The woman was from the Chinook tribe. She had been married to the son of that tribes chief. In her tribe she had been the most beautiful of all the women. But she could not have children, no matter how hard she tried. Fearing his father would chose one of his brothers as a new successor so their bloodline could continue her husband had accused her of consorting with evil spirits, he said he saw her offer them the souls of her unborn children in return for beauty.

"The woman was banished from the tribe and she wondered until she heard of the power of the spirit warriors. Hoping their magic could cure her of her infertility she came to the Quileute's and begged for their help. The spirit warriors were unable to help, but in pity allowed her to stay in the tribe. It was a small comfort, for the women knew no matter how beautiful she was no man would want an infertile wife.

"Soon she decided it was better to die then remain barren so on one stormy night she walked to the cliffs, intending to throw herself into the Ocean. But before she could a spirit appeared to her, floating in the air was a woman of gracious figure and wearing white body paint. The spirit tried to dissuade her from taking her life, saying life was a gift and not to be squandered. But the woman argued life had no meaning with out family.

"The spirit told her she had taken pity on her. She offered her the chance to become mother to a generation of heroes who would go on to save the Quileute tribe one day. Before the spirit could tell her any more the woman eagerly agreed, not caring to hear what else the earth spirit had to say. Want of child drove her to jump into this with out a second thought. So the earth spirit gave her the gift of life. She made her womb as fertile as the womb of the earth itself and told her every time she would lay with a man she would become with child.

"The woman quickly returned to the Quileute's happy beyond words. She quickly called for them to listen to her tale, they were in awe of her story. To be visited by a spirit of the earth is both rare and an honor. One of the men quickly ran to get Kaheleha and as they drew close to the woman Kaheleha and her both suddenly erupted with an intense and burning desire that consumed them. Then, right in front of the tribe Kaheleha threw himself upon the woman and made love to her.

"Just like what happened with me and the others," Leah said.

"But why keep this a secret?" Sue asked.

"Because at the time Kaheleha was married. His wife was one of those in the crowed and was mortified to see her husband act so shamefully. The other spirit warriors tried to intervene, but like their chief when they got close to her they could not control themselves and stripped off their cloths and had their way with her as well. Once rationality had returned Kaheleha and the spirit warriors traveled to the spirit world and met with the earth spirit. They asked her why she would give the woman a gift that would bring such shame on them all. The earth spirit said the woman was descended from a long and powerful line of shamans. Though the power was dormant in her it would be active in her children. For you see, the woman was pregnant with a single child from each of the spirit warriors.

"When asked why the earth spirit felt they needed another woman to do what their wives were more then able to the earth spirit revealed that a terrible danger was coming to the tribe. A evil spirit that brought destruction and death in it's wake. The spirit warriors needed a stronger generation of successors who would be much more powerful then their fathers. Now that she carried their children the woman nor the spirit warriors would feel the unstoppable need to procreate again. And in time the woman gave birth to a son to each of the spirit warriors.

"This new generation could spirit walk like their fathers, but as the earth spirit said they were stronger. They could travel a greater distance and spend more time out of their bodies then their fathers and were capable of more abilities. Eventually the spirit the earth spoke off came to our tribe and had it not been for their sons the whole tribe would have been destroyed."

"What about the woman?" Sue asked.

"And why is it none of the women in our stories have a name?" Leah asked with a scowl.

"The women fell in love with a man and they married and had many children. With this new power the woman learned how to control the gestation of her babies so they would be born days after conception and even learned how to chose the childs sex and the number of children she could have."

"Okay so the spirit warriors had to break a few vows but I still don't see the cover up,"Seth said.

"Although it is an important event in our history it was considered too controversial a tale. Wedding vows were taken much more seriously then."

"You said the spirit warriors this woman birthed were stronger then their fathers. What about the children they had?"

"They were the same. Each generation born after the ones birthed by the woman were as strong as their forbears. The mingling of that womans bloodline with the spirit warriors created a new type of spirit warrior."

"But what does that have to do with me?" Leah asked.

"Think of it Leah. The last time the earth spirit arrived it was to make sure a stronger generations of protectors were born. Then in your dream she said dark times were ahead and that you would have a role in shaping the tribes future. Isn't it obvious?"

"The earth spirit is trying to create a stronger generation of protectors again!" Old Quil said.

"That is what I believe."

"But there are no more spirit warriors," Seth said.

"No, but we still have our protectors. The werewolves. I believe that the earth spirit is using Leah to breed a stronger breed of werewolves whose power will surpass their fathers."

"But why me!" Leah cried.

"You are the first female ever to exist. Perhaps a child between two werewolves makes a stronger pup."

"But this is insane! You saw what this so called gift does. My daughter is not some brood mare to be bred!" Sue said angrily.

"I know Sue, I am not pleased about it either."

"This power is truly great to be able to over turn the power of the imprint," Old Quil said.

"It is the opposite of imprinting. Imprinting is love, this is pure lust. Powerful, but temporary."

"So why am I not effected?" Seth asked.

"You are her brother. A child between you two would only damage the blood line."

"Thank God," Leah said.

"Amen sister."

"What do we do Billy? How long will this last?" Sue asked.

"I am not sure. Perhaps it will ware off. Perhaps it will continue until Leah is with child."

"This is insane," Leah said.

I checked my watch. It was early in the morning now.

"Leah, Sue, Seth. you three go get some sleep. Old Quil and I will make some calls. We need to let the others know about this immediately."

"And then what?" Sue asked.

"Then," I sighed. "Then we decide on whether we should fight this, or late nature take it's course."

 

Leah P.O.V

Mom, Seth and I shared the same bed.

It was in Edward's room, he was the only one who had a bed.

The three of us were quiet, not talking. Too shocked to know what to say.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I had slept with Embry and Paul and almost got nailed by Jacob, and it is all part of some naked spirits plan to create a new generation of werewolves.

I was so worn out from the stress of the night and my activities with Embry and Paul. I almost fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

As the darkness over took me, my mind was filled with thoughts and images of what had transpired, of what would happen in the future.

Could I be pregnant now?

* * *

 

 

_I was once again in the meadow._

_The earth spirit was waiting for me._

_She was as I remembered her. Naked, covered in white tattoos, big boned and yet so very beautiful. She still had an aura of grace and nobility. Like a queen._

_"I did warn you Leah," she said._

_"The hell you did!" I growled._

_"I told you there would be a price."_

_"You should have told me what that price was!"_

_"But then you might have said no."_

_"Of course I would! I am not some whore for you to use!"_

_She looked at me like I had slapped her. "Whore? You are not a whore Leah. You are destined to be the great mother. Just as your predecessor birthed a generation of mighty warriors so to shall you."_

_"But why me!" I demanded._

_"You are a female werewolf. Female shifters are exceptionally rare. You were capable of having a child, but it would have been very difficult. The stress of phasing can cause a female to lose her child. But thanks to the power I gave you any child you have will be perfectly safe and healthy."_

_"Last time you did this it was because of a threat. So what is threatening us this time that you had to trick me into becoming an incubator?"_

_"Why the vampires of course. Those you call the Volturi."_

_"What?"_

_"In more then a century from now the Volturi will strike against the Cullen's. By then Aro will have added new and powerful members into his rank. Caius will convince him to wipe out the shape-shifters since you are the Cullen's allies. And they will succeed. They will see to it everyone and anyone related to the Blacks, Atera's, Uleys and Clearwaters is dead. Entire families slaughtered and La Push will loose it's protectors. But the children you have with the men will be of a different breed. They will be you, but better. Stronger, faster, more efficient healing abilities. This new breed will help turn the tide."_

_She reached down and plucked a flower from the ground and put it over my ear._

_"I created vampires to help control the human population, increasing their aggression so they would fight one another for blood and help keep the from growing numerous. But even as the embodiment of nature I can not fully predict how life will change. Death is about order, it is simple. But life? Why that is simply chaos in one of it's forms. The humans proved to be highly adaptable and even the vampires learned how to control their aggression and blood lust. But just as the humans and vampires serve a purpose so to do shape-shifters. You are guardians but not just of your people, you are unique in the fact you are a mix between man and beast, between civility and savagery. You have a greater love and respect for me then humans. I would not see you share the same fate as the Children of the Moon. Hunted to near extinction."_

_I shook my head. "There has to be another way."_

_"There is not. You most birth a child from every male save your brother. Like Billy said, that union would only damage the bloodline."_

_"Wait, every male...even...the pups?"_

_"They will not be pups forever. For now your power will not work on the younger generation. But when they come of age they too will be drawn to you."_

_"No! that is fucked up!"_

_"That is necessity."_

_"I don't care! I will not be having anyones kids!"_

_"But you already are," she said softly._

_"What?"_

_She walked over to m and placed her hand on my stomach. Her hand was warm and cold and soft like a bed of grass._

_"You slept with Embry and Paul. Their seed has taken root in your womb."_

_"Oh God no!" I gasped._

_"Do not fear daughter. So long as you phase the babies will not grow. Once you stop the cellular growth process will begin. And as I said before thanks to my gift you need not fear loosing your children when you phase."_

_She was so calm about all this, so rational. It was really pissing me off. Didn't she understand what she had done? Of the pain she was causing?_

_"Why don't you make a new generation of werewolves? Your the spirit of the earth right! You said you created humans and vampires so make some new stronger werewolves!"_

_"I could, but natural evolution a very slow process. It could take centuries for me to create the shape-shifters needed. But with your help the process can be sped up."_

_"This isn't fair! I finally start getting my life on track! I lost my dad, I lost Sam and I turned into a mean spiteful bitch!"_

_"And you have risen above it all. You have grown as a woman and become wiser."_

_"You don't get it! I don't want to be a super mother to anyone! I just want to have a normal family!"_

_"But you are not normal. Yes, this is yet another sacrifice that must be made. But at least you get what you wanted, children."_

_"I wanted at least one! Not a whole pack of them!"_

_"I am sorry, I am not heartless Leah. But the vampires are evolving, just as humanity evolves. So too must the shape-shifters evolve to keep pace with them."_

_"No, I am tired of fate and nature telling me what to do! I will be my own woman!"_

_She looked at me with a gentle and pitying look._

_"It is not easy to be chosen by fate some times. But the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Do not fight this Leah, just let it happen. You have been given a blessed destiny. Not many women can say the helped birth a generation of heroes."_

_"I will fight it! We will fight it!"_

_"Even knowing it will lead your tribe to ruin?"_

_I did not say anything. What could I say._

_"Fight as much as you want Leah, in invite you too. This is not fair and you have every right to be mad. So fight it as hard as you can. But in the end, it won't matter. Blessed be daughter."_

* * *

 

I woke up then, mom and Seth had already gotten up.

"Don't worry bitch, I will fight this!" I snarled.

If Mother Nature think she could continue to control my life, then she has another thing coming.

I am Leah mother fucking Clearwater and no one tells me what to do!

I got up and ran my hand through my hand. I felt something tuckd in my ear. I pulled it out and saw it was a flower.

I crushed it in my hand and tossed it on the floor.

* * *

 

 

Jacob P.O.V

We had the meeting.

Everyone sans Leah, Seth, Sue, and the pups were here.

Billy had just told us the story of the woman and the Spirit Warriors. Embry, Paul and myself shared our memories of last nights events with everyone.

To say they were shaken up was an understatement.

I admit I was pissed at Paul when I learned what he did. I punched him in the face, but he just stood there, he didn't even try and wipe the blood from his face.

The look in his eyes was one of devastation. I instantly felt guilty and apologized.

"I deserve it," he said.

When we went wolf I could feel his shame and guilt. He hated himself for cheating on Rachel and he hated himself for hurting Leah.

"I am so sorry Billy, so sorry," Paul sobbed.

"It is not your fault Paul. Do not torture yourself so much, this power affects all of you. And if what the spirit told Leah is true then it will continue to happen until she is with child."

"But this is bullshit! Why does there have to be so many kids?" Jared asked.

"Apparently the spirit wants to make sure all the bloodlines are strengthened," Billy said.

"But if we know the Volturi are going to attack why don't we just attack them first?" Quil asked.

"I have already contacted Carlisle and discussed the possibility with him. He said to fight the Volturi they would need to raise an army to do that. And no one in their right minds would want to challenge the Volturi,"I said.

"But what about the witnesses?" Embry asked.

"If you mean the Cullen's friends they agreed to help if the Volturi came after the Cullen's again."

"But they will be coming after them."

"In more then a hundred years. But for now they have no intention of attacking them. Alice keeps a close eye on them," Billy said.

"Shouldn't her power have warned her?" Sam asked.

"Alice's visions can see at least as far as a year, not a whole century. It is too far away and there are to many choices that have yet to be made," I said.

"But we should still attack the Volturi! If they are gone then the spirit won't need to do this," Quil said.

"If the Cullen's begin to form an army to attack the Volturi then word will inevitably reach them of the plot and they will come down on the Cullen's. You all forget, the Volturi have many loyal followers in the world who would gladly give them even a smidgen of information of rebellion to earn their favor. The vampire world still see's the Volturi as the good guys. Unless we can make them see other wise then we can't fight them," Billy said.

"But we'll just tell them-" Jared began.

"Tell them what? That some earth spirit is using us to create a genetically super werewolf breed to fight the Volturi on a hundred years?" Sam asked.

"We need to do something! Leah deserves better then this," Collin said.

"And we will find a way. Jacob, I want you to issue an alpha order, no wolf is to go anywhere near the Cullen's territory or Leah. If the smell her they are not to follow her or approach her. I know you hate to use that part of your power but I think we can all agree it is for the best," Old Quil said.

I nodded. I turned to the others and reached into that part of me that carried generations of authority.

"I order all of you to stay away from the Cullen territory or Leah, you are not to go anywhere near her. You will not let your instincts over come you, you will remain in control."

They all shuddered as the control took effect.

"What about Leah? What will happen to her? She can't come back to La Push," Embry said.

"For now Leah will be staying at the Cullen's. They will pay the bills so she continues to have running water and electricity. Only the elders and her kin will be allowed near her."

"Can we speak to her? Through the phone?" Paul asked. "I...I need to apologize again. I just...fuck!" Paul said.

"Of course Paul," Billy said.

"Alright guys, spread the word," I said.

Everyone left save for Sam and Paul.

Paul walked over to Billy.

"I am going to tell Rachel Billy."

"Paul-"

"I won't lie to her. I can't. I won't look her in the eyes knowing I betrayed her."

"You were not in control Paul," Sam said.

"I don't care! If it was you would you lie to Emily?"

Sam winced.

"I think we should tell the imprints. They need to know what is going on," Old Quil said.

"I agree," Billy said.

I put a comforting hand on Paul's shoulder. "We'll help you Paul. We won't let your relationship with Rachel be ruined because of this."

"Thank you," Paul said.

"Billy there has to be something we can do. Of all of us Leah has paid the heaviest price because of what we are, but this is beyond anything," Sam said.

"Sam, believe me the idea that Leah whom I see as a third daughter being used like this makes me physically ill and I have wrecked my brains going over every story and legend I know but there is no loop hole."

"What if we contact the spirit?" I asked.

"The Spirit Warriors did but only because they could spirit walk. An ability that has been lost to us for a long time."

"I thought spirits were supposed to be benign?" Paul asked.

"Spirits are not like us. Their versions of right and wrong are alien compared to ours. They can fickle and mercurial. I do believe the spirit means to help us in the only way she knows how as she did all those years ago."

"It would be helpful if she had the earth swallow Volterra and the Volturi with it," Sam said.

"The spirits are guides and messengers, but they are not here to fight our battles for us. The fact she is trying to help us is a miracle in itself."

I remembered the feeling I felt last night.

When I had been on my way home and suddenly felt like my whole body was on fire. My cock had gone from flaccid to hard as a rock in several seconds and I had this overwhelming need to have sex.

Then as I got out of the car and smelt Leah's scent and heard her call my name I knew who it was I needed.

All I cared about was mating with her, nothing else mattered. I would have taken her in front of Billy and her family and not cared.

"Yeah, some miracle."

* * *

 

Billy P.O.V

Later that day Jake, Paul, Sam, and the imprints sat at my table.

I was not looking forward to this. But Rachel deserved to know the truth, they all did. But I knew this would bring her pain and like any good father all I wanted was to keep her safe and happy.

"So your saying Leah is being used as a baby machine by some spirit?" Emily asked.

"Yes. When she is in close proximity to another wolf they are overcome by a need to mate, to conceive a new generation of protectors to one day combat the Volturi," I said.

"Where is she now? Is she okay?" Kim asked.

"She is at the Cullen's. Very upset of course given the situation."

"Of course, this is not fair! For her or the rest of the protectors!" Emily said.

"Does she have to have a child from all the wolves? Why can't it just be one?" Rachel asked.

"All branches of the bloodlines must be strengthened," I said.

"Hang on...how did you all figure this out? I mean the only way you would know of the effect she has is if she..." Kim trailed off and blushed.

"Oh my God! Leah and one of the protectors?" Emily asked.

We all nodded.

"Who?"

"It was two. The first was Embry," Jake said.

"Who was the second."

No one spoke, we avoided looking them in the eyes. The women seemed to pick up on our mood and became visibly nervous."

"Dad...who was it?" Rachel asked sounding fearful.

"It was me Rach," Paul whispered.

Rachel looked stunned. Emily and Kim gasped and looked at Rachel with sympathy.

"Paul?" she whispered, her voice sounded so broke.

I clenched my fists. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hug and her and tell my baby girl everything would be alright.

I had thanked the spirits for having her imprint on Paul. It brought her back home and he made her so happy.

But now I cursed them for bringing her such pain.

"Rach I am so sorry," Paul said.

"I thought I was your imprint?" she asked.

"You are!" I said. I quickly put my hand on hers. "Rachel, listen. All of you. Your protectors are still imprinted in you. They still are. But the power of the imprint can't prevent them from this compulsion. The imprint is just as much a gift from nature as the compulsion is. Paul could no more fight it then he could the imprint."

"Do you still need to...be with her?" she asked.

"No! It was only when I was close to her, once we...I hated myself Rach, I still do! I love you still!"

Rachel quickly stood up and headed for the door. "I need some time alone."

Paul went to follow her but I stopped him. "Give her time."

"Will the same happen to Jared and Sam if they get to close to her?" Emily asked.

"Yes. Which is why I have used my alpha power to order no one go anywhere near her," Jake said.

"Isn't there something we can do? Leah can't stay cooked up at the Cullen's for the rest of her life."

"We are trying to figure something out. But so far...I fear our options are limited," I said with a sigh.

* * *

 

Leah P.O.V

Mom returned to the Cullen's with a bunch of groceries and I helped her put things away.

But then I heard the sound of a car quickly pulling up.

"Leah what is it?" mom asked seeing the look on my face.

"Someone is here," I said.

Seth having already heard the car approach opened the door.

"Rachel?"

"It's Rachel," I said.

"Is Leah here?" she asked.

She knew...I could hear it in her voice she knew.

"Look..Rach I don't know-"

"I know Seth, they told me and the other girls...please...I need to speak to her."

"It's okay Seth," I said, knowing he would hear me.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself.

"You don't have to do this," mom said.

"Yes I do. She needs this mom and so do I."

Mom rubbed my shoulder and I walked downstairs. I appeared in the door frame and looked at Rachel She was looking at me with a pained expression with a little bit of accusation.

"Go on Seth, I said using my that is final voice.

We stood there looking at one another. Not knowing what to say.

"I...I don't know what to say," she finally said.

"Me either."

"You know, on my way over I kept on thinking of what I was going to say to you. Much of it involved me saying fuck you. But now, I just don't know what to say."

"Then can I speak?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I would never, ever do anything to hurt you or anyone else like this. I can not tell you how sorry I am Rachel. Hate me if you want, I wouldn't blame you. But please...please don't hate Paul. He is so devastated by this and he loves you so much. Neither of you deserve this pain."

My eyes began to mist with tears.

"I know I am a home wrecker, but please don't leave Paul, it would destroy him and I can't live with myself knowing I ruined you two."

A tear slid down her cheek and she stepped inside the house and hugged me. "Oh Leah."

I hugged her back and she held me as I cried. We pulled apart.

"Leah, I should hate you. But I can't find it in my heart to hate you. I saw the look in Paul's eyes and I see the look in yours. You are both victims here. And now you have to go through all this bullshit and I can't hate you because of that."

"How is Paul?"

"Like you said, devastated. Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

I ushered her in and shut the door behind me.

She looked around the house. "So this is the Cullen's home. I heard it was nice but wow."

"I know. And until we get things sorted out it is my home. The Cullen's pay the rent."

We made our way into the living room. My stopped by and asked us if we wanted any drinks and handed us some lemonade.

"Thanks Sue," Rachel said.

"Sure thing Rachel."

Mom left us alone to talk.

"So...you and Embry too right."

"Yeah, he was my first victim."

"Their not your victims Leah."

"It feels that way."

"What was it like? You know when...it happened."

"It's like minding your own business and then being punched with out expecting it. It's like there is a battle going on in your body. A war between pain and pleasure, agony and ecstasy, torment and bliss. You can't run from it, you can't escape it. Soon it strips you of nothing until you are nothing but primal rage and lust. It's like imprinting. Only instead of love it is lust. This gravity shifts and suddenly nothing matters. Everything about him drives you wild, his sight, his smell, the sound of his voice. It flames your desire until all you can think about is him and the pleasure he can bring you. Then it happens and for a while you know true sexual bliss. But then you regain your senses and all that remains is guilt and shame."

"God. This thing really is like imprinting."

"Yeah. Thank God it is not permanent."

Just then I heard another call pull into the drive way.

"Someone else is here," I said.

I got up and went to the door. I opened it up and saw Kim and Emily were walking up the steps.

"Em? Kim?"

"I knew she would come here," Emily said.

"So...you guys know?" I asked shamefully.

"Yes, we do. And we're here to lend you our support," she said.

"You are?"

"Come on Leah, I know we have had our differences but did you really think we were going to let you go through this alone?" Kim asked.

"Can we come in?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, sure."

They walked inside and we went into the living room. They looked around with the same amazed looks Rachel had. None of the imprints had been here before.

We sat down and began to talk. They were amazed by my mini-transformation and asked a lot of questions. About the spirit, about last night. I told them what it felt like when I was around the males. Not going into graphic detail of course.

"So there is no way to fight the compulsion?" Emily asked.

"That's what we should call it, the compulsion!" Kim said. "Imprinting is about finding your soul mate and compulsion is about sex."

"There is no way to fight it," I said.

"What about an alpha order? Could that keep them and you from feeling like that?" Rachel asked.

"The alpha command can't control the way we think or feel. It might prevent us from doing the deed but the need would still be there," I said.

"Don't worry Leah. We'll figure something out," Emily said. "There has to be a way out of this."

"I don't think so Em. But I can tell you one thing. I will leave the state before I let this happen again."

"Leah you can't mean that."

"I do! I won't let myself or any of the others be used like that. I would hate to leave, but I won't be controlled by the compulsion. Never again."

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: So what do you guys think? What are your thoughts and feelings on all this? Will they be able to find a way to stop this or are they fighting against the inevitable? Next chapter Leah learns the Compulsion is stronger then anyone could have anticipated. What tricks are their to the Compulsion? Stay tuned and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pack Mother

Chapter 3

**Fusedtwilight: This chapter Leah has to make an arrangment in order to deal with the compulsion.**

* * *

Leah P.O.V

A few days later I was at the pharmacy.

I wasn't going to miss any work because of this. Jake ordered it so no one would go to Forks when I was working.

"You okay Leah?" Hilary asked me.

I looked at her from the cash register.

"Hm?"

"You have been off the last couple of days," she said.

"Oh it's just some shit back at home. Drama with the family."

"You want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No, it's fine. Just a pain in the ass you know?"

"Okay, if you need to talk I am here."

"Thanks Hilary," I said.

"Hey what are friends for."

I went back to work and let my thoughts wonder again.

I had spoken with Jake. Luckily the compulsion didn't work on the phone. He apologized for his actions. He promised me he would fix this but I knew he was just saying that.

The chances of me being able to get out of this were slim to none but still I had to try.

I spoke with Paul. He thanked me for talking with Rachel. It really helped her and she had forgiven him. I was glad I hadn't ruined what they had.

I know what it is like to lose someone you love, I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

After work I went straight home. I had to work the morning shift and when I got home mom was waiting for me. Seth had school so that just left the two of us.

I was feeling antsy. I hadn't phased and I needed to go for a run.

Nothing felt better then turning into a wolf and just running through the woods, smelling the scent of the forest and the feel of the wind on your fur and the ground beneath your paws as you ran.

Best therapy ever.

Mom and I were watching tv when her pager went off.

"Damn it's the hospital!"

She grabbed the phone and called work. From what I heard there was a bad accident and lots of people were injured so they needed all hands on deck.

"Your not listening I can't come, my daughter is...sick and needs me!" mom said into the phone.

"Mom it's fine," I said.

"Leah-"

"Mom Jake alphae'd the pack so they can't come near her. I will be fine. You need to go help those people."

I didn't want this situation to effect moms job. She had enough on her plate between being an elder, me and Charlie and her job. I wasn't going to let the compulsion mess things up for her.

"Maybe I can call Emily or-"

"Mom I will be fine, just go."

She sighed and spoke to the phone. "I will be right there."

She ended the call and stood up.

"Are you sure Leah?"

"Mom seriously. Go. Save some lives."

She knelt down and kissed the top of my head. "I will be back as soon as I can."

She left the house and I let out a sigh as I heard her drive off. I turned the tv off and went outside. After I looked around I stripped off my cloths and phased.

I let out a yelp of happiness and began to run into the woods. It felt so good to be able to get out of the Cullen's house and just run. I still remembered where the treaty line was and made sure I staid as far from it as possible.

I ran and already I was feeling better, I felt like the faster I went the further behind I left all my problems.

I found a stream and began to drink from it. My mind was silent. No one else was phased. The younger wolves would be at school and the older ones would be at work or class.

But as I drank from the stream I became aware of a ripple in the mental link, letting me know someone had just phased.

I was looking forward to having a nice chat with who ever it was, catch up with them and see how things were going back home.

Then the compulsion hit me.

I felt it effect the other wolf as well, I saw him in the woods, staggering as his mind and body was assaulted by a burning desire.

_Leah?_

_Quil?_

Our thoughts began to run through the others mind, shock, horror, disbelief that the compulsion extended even to the mental link.

But then the compulsion began to alter us. Soon our minds could only think about one thing. Sex.

New images surfaced. Images of a pornographic nature.

Images we both we now hell bent to make a reality.

Without another thought I headed for the treaty line and so did Quil.

The compulsion drove us, demanding we give into our carnal instincts.

I could not believe the compulsion could reach out through the mental link. This was going to cause some serious issues later on.

As we ran Quil filled my head with images of him fingering me, my body on the ground moaning. I gave him images of me sucking his cock.

Back and forth we went, teasing one another with our lust filled thoughts, each a promise of what was to come.

When we finally met at the treaty line we both phased into our human forms.

Jake had ordered Quil to stay away from the Cullen territory and me, yet he strolled past the line without hesitation, and when he wrapped his arms around me there was no struggle I knew the impossible had happened.

The compulsion had the power to overcome the alpha command. God help us!

"I want your cock!" I growled.

"I want your pussy!" he growled back.

We laid on the ground and assumed a sixty-nine position. I swallowed his throbbing member and and he lapped at my leaking twat hungrily.

He tasted just like Paul had. Salty yet spicy with a wonderful texture like honey. I wondered if all the werewolves cum tasted like this or if it was a result of the compulsion.

"Holy fuck you taste so fucking good! It's even better then Embry and Paul's memories!" Quil said.

"You like my pussy Quil!" I asked.

"I love your pussy!"

"You ready to fuck me?"

"Oh yes!"

I climbed on top of Quil and slid down onto his cock. There was no need to wait, I was already wet and Quil began to thrust into me.

He wasn't a virgin. Like Embry he had lost it to a girl the night he had graduated from school. Quil was Claire's big brother. There was no romantic feelings and Quil had needs. Needs that he couldn't wait a decade for.

But I was going to make sure he was satisfied for the rest of his entire life.

Quil had a bruising grip on my cheeks as he slid me up and down onto his cock.

I slid all the way down to the hilt and ground our genitals together. I could feel him hitting the wall of my womb.

"God you feel fucking amazing!" he said.

"So do you!"

I ran my hands down his chest, feeling the hard lines of his body beneath my fingers, all those wonderful muscles gifted by the wolf gene.

I resumed the thrusting and felt my end approach.

"Cum in me Quil! Cum in me!" I demanded.

I knew if he did I would be pregnant with a third child, his child. The spirit had told me it would happen with all the wolves so when I stopped phasing and allowed them to mature I would give birth to a litter.

And with the compulsion controlling me, I would love nothing more.

Quil let out a howl of carnal pleasure and pulled me back down to his hilt just as he erupted into me.

My body shuddered and the wave of pleasure washed over me as the compulsion finished it's work.

Then just as before the fog soon vanished. We came down from our high and prepared to face reality.

But before anything could be said Quil suddenly pulled out of me, causing a loud popping sound as he slipped out.

He stood up and began to run away.

"Quil!" I called.

"I have to leave Leah! It's the alpha command! It's back!"

He ran off into the woods and I sighed.

So once the deed was done and the compulsion ended the alpha command returned huh?

I stood up on shaky legs, still recovering from my orgasm.

I ran back home as a human. I dared not phase. It took me longer to get back the the Cullen's then it would have if I was a wolf.

When I finally returned I grabbed the phone and dialed Billy's number.

"Leah?" he answered.

"Billy...I just...I just had a run in with Quil."

"What? How is that possible? Jake ordered him to stay away!"

"I was in my wolf form and I was running around the Cullen's land, just venting some stress. Then Quil phased and our minds connected and the compulsion activated."

"It can spread through the mental link? My God, if any of the others had been patrolling-"

"I would still be busy right now."

"Leah you can never phase. Not now!"

"Billy...I have to phase, I have to stay immortal for now."

"Leah we can't risk you becoming pregnant!"

"I already am," I said.

I had yet to tell Billy or anyone that little bit of knowledge.

"What?"

"When the spirit spoke to me last she told me I was already pregnant with Embry and Paul's child. She said as long as I phased the pregnancy would not develop. But when I stop phasing then the pregnancy will begin and I will eventually give birth. And since I just had sex with Quil I am sure I am carrying his child as well."

"Oh Leah, why didn't you tell me?"

"I am scared Billy," I whispered.

"I know sweetie. Listen...don't phase, I will speak with Jake. We will try and handle this quietly as possible."

"Yeah...good luck with that."

* * *

Jacob P.O.V

"Pregnant!" I yelled.

Embry, Paul and Quil looked shocked. They were just told Leah was carrying their children.

"Yes. If she stops phasing then the babies will begin to develop. As long as she remains immortal they can't develop," Billy said.

"Rachel is going to kill me," Paul moaned.

"Okay...how about we schedule a day once a week. No one is allowed to phase no matter what and Leah phases and we can avoid another incident," I said.

"I didn't think this would happen, I just wanted to go for a run!" Quil said.

"I know Quil, we need to speak with the others and contact Sue so we can work out a schedule," I said.

"Good thinking Jake. This situation is growing more and more complex. The spirit has shown to have thought several moves ahead of us. For the compulsion to be able to effect the protectors using their greatest power. I am thankful no one else had phased."

"But what are we going to do about the babies? Sooner or later Leah is going to have to stop phasing. She isn't going to want to remain immortal forever," Embry said.

"Then we will discuss that situation like adults when the time comes. For now let us focus on keeping any more incidents from occurring," Billy said.

"Why does that sound easier then it should?" I asked.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

Two weeks later and I had not had another sexual encounter with anyone else.

A vampire had gone through Forks. I had detected it's scent on my way to work and stopped to hunt it real quick. It had caused me to be late for work which pissed me off.

I had tracked it to a an old steel factory. I didn't dare phase so I called Sam and told him and he said they would take care of it after I left work and returned to the Cullen's house.

He later told me they had killed the leech and burned it in the factory.

We had arranged a day once a week where for one hour I was allowed to phase and run but no one else was permitted.

I missed my home terribly, I missed the sounds of the ocean and waves as they crushed against the rocks.

I missed being able to go to First Beach and go for a swim.

I missed sleeping in my own bed at my own house.

And most of all I missed my pack.

I missed being around them, I missed out bonfires and when we would gather to hear the old stories.

They were my brothers, my pack, my family.

I missed my home.

But what was worse was I was becoming more and more...antsy.

The times I was allowed to phase helped, but it only helped me release a small amount of pent up energy.

At first it was irritability and constantly moving my hands or tapping my feet, being unable to keep still. I felt anxious, like I was waiting for something important to happen but I didn't know what.

I spent more time outside, feeling like the Cullen's overly large house was a cage. I would walk through the woods or take a dip in the stream. Anything was better then staying inside all cooked up.

It was like I was slowly starting to regress to my old self. I was always angry and depressed. I had all this energy and yet I had not idea how to get rid of it.

I was mad about how my life was once again being dictated by my werewolf genes and forcing me into a self-imposed exile.

I hated it for the awkwardness and pain it had caused for us all.

I hated that once again I was powerless to do anything about it.

On the fifth day after my run in with Quil the dreams began.

I dreamed I was with the wolves. Sometimes it was just one of them, sometimes two or more. Sometimes it was all of them.

Hot, steamy, dirty, wet dreams that made me sweat in my bed soaking my sheets and forcing me to relieve the pressure with my hand.

I was arguing with mom and Seth again. Over stupid things that made me feel like such an idiot.

Mom and Seth did their best to deal with it, they became so cautious around me, walking on eggshells because they knew the smallest thing could set me off.

They only served to make me more angry.

It wasn't their fault. It was all me. But it wasn't just me.

I knew what was going on. The compulsion was growing tired of remaining idle. It craved to be used, it was slowly creeping into my mind, wrecking havoc on my hormones.

Doing what it was supposed to and compel me to seek out a mate.

I had to be strong, I had to resist. I was in control.

I had not told mom and Seth about the dreams, it wasn't like they could do anything to stop them and I was not going to tell them I was dreaming about being gang banged by the pack.

If Bella Swan can do the impossible and resist human blood despite being a newborn then I could do this.

* * *

Sam P.O.V

_The bed squeaked and the head bored slammed against the wall as I thrust into Leah_

_Her legs were wrapped around my waist and dragged her hands down my chest._

_"Fuck me Sam! Fuck me!" she moaned._

_"You like that? Huh?" I asked._

_"Oh God yes! Your the best Sam! You always were! You fuck better then all of them!"_

_I wrapped my hand around her throat._

_"Who is your alpha?" I demanded._

_"You are!" she growled._

_"Say it again!"_

_"Your my alpha!"_

_"Again!"_

_"Your my alpha!"_

_I gave one final thrust and poured into her. Her belly grew bigger and bigger until she had swollen to the point where she was nine months pregnant._

_She rubbed her stomach lovingly, mewling in delight._

_"We did it Sam," she said._

_She let me go and I got off the bed, walking back away from her until my back hit the wall. I was in shock!_

_"Leah? Oh my God what did we do?"_

_Leah just smiled and continued to rub her pregnant belly._

_"What we are supposed to Sam. Remember how we used to talk about having a family one day?"_

_"But I am married to Emily! She is my imprint! I am supposed to have children with her!"_

_"You will have your children with the her Sam, one day you all will, but first you must do your duty to the tribe. Remember Sam, you yourself once said we must all make sacrifices. We are all in this together."_

_"But this is wrong!"_

_"And yet it felt so right, you should be happy Sam. You will be the father of a new generation of protectors who will be better then we ever were. They will protect the tribe and they will pass our power and strength to future generations. We will be remembered forever for this."_

_Her belly began to shift._

_"Oh, it's time."_

_Leah began to grunt and groan and I watched as she heaved and pushed and gave birth to our child. She reached down and picked up a newborn black wolf pup the size of a small human child._

_"Look at him Sam, he's just like his daddy," Leah cooed._

* * *

I woke up with a start.

I was covered in sweat and my groin was covered in semen.

I groaned and fell back in the bed.

"Another damn dream!"

For the past several days the whole pack has been having very...vivid dreams involving Leah.

The theme was always the same. Sex and babies.

We were all on edge. We had informed the elders of course. According to Sue Leah has been acting very odd. Almost like her old self.

Billy theorized it had something to do with the compulsion.

He believed it was growing stronger every day from lack of use. It was growing stronger to the point where it was reaching out to us, calling out to us.

There was a fear that if this continued it didn't matter how far Leah was away from us. Eventually the compulsion would take over us all the way from La Push.

We would be meeting later today to discuss it.

I got a quick shower and some new cloths.

I walked down stairs, already smelling the breakfast she had cooked up.

I walked up behind her and hugged her.

"Morning Em," I said kissing the side of her neck.

"Morning Sam," she said cheerfully.

I sat down at the table and she placed my pancakes on my plate. I licked my lips and immediately began to butter it up and add syrup.

I cut out a large bite and put it out of my mouth. Moaning in bliss as the taste filled my mouth.

"So, you had another wet dream about Leah?" Emily said calmly.

I began to choke on my pancake and thumped on my chest to dislodge it. I put a napkin to my mouth and spat it out.

"Em?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"Don't bother Sam, when I woke up you were moaning her name and you had a serious case of morning wood."

"Oh God Em I am sorry."

She didn't look mad, so that was a good thing. I had already told her about the dreams that was plaguing the pack.

"It's okay Sam. Your not the only one going through it remember."

"I know but this is getting tiresome. I would like to have dreams about you again."

"You still dream about me?" she asked with a grin.

"All the time," I said with a smile.

She walked behind me and began to massage my back.

"Leah is being effected as well. She tries to hide it but we all know it."

"Jake and I will be meeting with Billy and Old Quil to figure out how to deal with the situation."

"I hope you can figure something out. You are running out of underwear."

I blushed and she kissed the top of my head.

"Me and the girls will be visiting Leah today. We've been doing some research into earth spirits and deities. Hoping we could find something that might help."

"That is good of you guys to try and help her," I said.

"We have to do something. We hate watching you all suffer so much," she said.

"Thanks Em, we need all the help we can get."

* * *

Leah P.O.V

"This is utterly fucking useless!" I yelled throwing the papers to the ground.

Kim, Rachel and Emily had arrived to do some research. For the past few days we were looking into stories about nature spirits and nature goddesses.

A lot of the stories talked about how all these goddesses gave birth to the human race, the gods or demons and monsters.

But there was nothing in there that could help me out.

I was frustrated and angry. All this research and there was no answer to our problem!

I was fucking sick of all the failures!

"Leah," Emily said.

"Don't Leah me!" I snapped. "None of this bullshit is helping! None of these whores tried to stop having kids! There are no stories out there about women who were forced to be little baby machines for Mother fucking Nature!"

I spun around and went outside. They didn't try and stop me. They knew better.

I knew I was being over emotional but I couldn't do it anymore.

I stopped by the creek by the Cullen's house and took a deep breath.

After a while I heard someone walking towards me, the wind blew and I caught Em's scent.

She stopped behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry Em. I just...damn it to hell!"

"You are having dreams aren't you?"

I turned to look at her knowing face.

"How did you know?"

"Because the pack is having dreams as well Leah."

"What?"

She told me how for the past several days the pack has been having erotic dreams about me that have been growing intensity and have been growing more and more agitated.

"Did my mom know?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"We didn't want you to do something rash."

"Like what?"

"Like leaving the state."

"You told my mom I said that?" I asked horrified.

"Yes."

"Why? I wasn't serious!"

"Yes you were Leah, I know when you are kidding and when you are not."

I sighed. "What am I going to do Em."

"Their having a meeting today to figure out a plan. Don't worry Leah. I am sure they will figure something out."

* * *

Billy P.O.V

Old Quil and I were at the Cullen's.

We had our meeting with Jake and Sam about the situation with the wolves and after a very long discussion came to an agreement.

Now Old Quil and I had to speak with Leah and her mom about it.

I will be lucky to escape with my life.

The Clearwaters sat across from em and Old Quil. Emily had told Leah about the dreams so she was aware of how serious things were back in La Push.

"So how do we stop this? Have you guys come up with a plan?" Sue asked.

Old Quil and I looked at one another nervously. We both knew we were in deadly waters right now and if we were not careful it would mean a very painful end for the both of us.

"We believe the compulsion is slowly growing stronger in you Leah because the compulsion has one purpose, to compel you to mate with the wolves. But since you have managed to avoid doing that the compulsion is calling out to the wolves, trying to draw them too you instead," he said.

"The longer you go with out mating the stronger the pull will become. We think in order to put things to normal you must satisfy the compulsion," I said.

"Satisfy how?" Sue asked with a narrowed look.

"We think Leah should have sex."

The room was silent, I flinched at the murderous looks I was receiving from all three of them.

"And who's idea was this?" Sue asked.

"Billy's!" Old Quil said pointing at me.

"You turn coat!" I hissed at him.

"Your damn right!"

"You have one minute before I throttle you Black!" Sue said.

"You want Leah to have sex with one of the wolves! That is sick!" Seth said.

"Listen! It might be the only way to stop the dreams! Leah's body is being denied it's new purpose. If we don't do something the whole pack might come after her and she will welcome them."

"I highly doubt the Cullen's will appreciate their home being used for an orgy," Old Quil said.

"I won't sleep with another of the guys, I won't," Leah said.

"What if it was one of the ones you already slept with?" I asked.

"Preferably Embry or Quil," Old Quil said, wincing when he mentioned his grandson.

He wasn't too thrilled about the plan either, but neither was I.

"Did you tell Jake and Sam about this plan?" Seth asked.

"Yes and they were not happy with the idea and we spent many hours disscussing it but since another option could not be found this is the best we have. We have spoken to both Embry and Quil and they have both agreed to offer their services," I said.

"They did?" Leah asked.

"Things are tense Leah. Every night the wolves dream of you. They are growing more and more agitated. It is harder on the younger ones as they are already temperamental they have already come close to phasing at home and school several times already."

"But I thought the pups were not drawn to Leah like the older wolves?" Seth asked.

"They are not. But you forget the pack shares thoughts. It is bleeding over to the pups just as you all shared the dreams and fantasies about the imprints," Old Quil said.

Leah was quit. She seemed to be considering it. She loved her pack and didn't want them to suffer because of her.

I wished I could wave a magic wand and cure her of this. I promised Harry I would look after his family before he died and I was doing a piss poor job.

"Leah believe me, I have given this the utmost thought and consideration. But I honestly can not think of another option."

Leah closed her eyes. "I will do it."

"Leah!"

"No!"

Leah raised her hand to her in light of her families objections.

"It's worth a shot. We have to do something. At least this way I don't have to sleep with one of the imprinted wolves."

"Thank you Leah. So...who would you like to have us send over?" I asked.

This whole conversation was making me feel like some kind of werewolf pimp.

"Embry."

* * *

Leah P.O.V

The arrangement was made.

Mom and Seth had left to give us some privacy.

I took a shower and freshened up.

I chose Embry over Quil because I figured I slept with Quil last so Embry should get a turn.

I put some make up, wanting to look my best. I wore nothing save a pair of panties and a white shirt.

I sat on the couch and waited for Embry to arrive.

I had to admit, there was a part of me that was looking forward to this.

I was looking forward to seeing Embry again and having an actual conversation with him. It was going to be nice to actually speak to one of my pack brothers face to face instead of over the phone.

But I was also looking forward to the love making that was soon to come. The compulsion had wound me up so tight, I was craving a good lay now.

The compulsion made the sex amazing, wonderful, intense.

The compulsion hit me then. I cried out and stretched out on the couch.

It looks like Embry had arrived.

* * *

Embry P.O.V

I ran to the Cullen's house.

I ran to Leah.

 _Tell Leah we said hi_ , Jared said.

 _Tell her we miss her and we will get her back home where she belongs,_ Brady said.

_I will guys._

I remember Old Quil and Billy talking to me and Quil about this. It had been very embarrassing but after I talked to Quil we both agreed if it would help the pack and Leah it was worth it.

Plus we were both a little eager to go to Leah I think. The idea of bedding her again was very arousing. And I could see in the minds of my pack brothers they thought so as well.

Once I got close enough to the Cullen house I phased back to human. I took a deep breath, I could smell her scent in the air. My cock gave a twitch and I continued on my way.

I must have been a few yards from the Cullen house when the compulsion hit me. My cock instant sprung to life and began to leak cum.

Leah's scent filled my mind, like a mist blocking out everything else.

Images of my last tryst with her filled my mind. Her sinfully naked body, those beautiful eyes, those ripe breasts.

That sweet, hot, wet pussy.

The power of the pack mother called to me, demanding I fulfill my role in the greater scheme of things.

I ran to the Cullen's, eager to see Leah, my pack sister, my mate, the one who carried my child.

I haven't told my mom about this. She was curious as to why Leah was gone. But she was on a need to know basis. If she knew what was going on, what I was doing right now she would flip.

I opened the Cullen's door and ran inside. I looked around, Leah's scent was everywhere!

I heard a moan from upstairs and ran up there.

Leah was on a couch in front of one of the televisions. She had ripped off her panties and was now fingering herself.

She opened her eyes and smiled happily when she saw me.

"Embry!"

I went to her and tossed my cloths off from my leg. She stood up, taking off her shirt and tossing it to the ground.

We wrapped our arms around one another and began to kiss roughly.

"Did you miss me Lee?" I asked.

"I missed you Embry." her hand began to travel down my stomach until she was stroking my cock. "And I missed this!"

She continued to jerk me, the pre-cum I leaked helped make it more slick on her skin.

"Oh yes, just like that Leah!"

"Mmm, I love making you moan like that Embry. You act like the good boy but you are a naughty little boy aren't you?"

"Yes, I am a very naughty boy!"

Her hands continued to pleasure me, I began to thrust into her hand, helping add to the friction.

"You going to cum for me?"

"Yes!"

"Cum for me Embry, Cum!" she ordered.

I let out a yell and spilled into her hand.

"That's a good boy," she whispered.

Her hand couldn't contain all the fluid I spilled and large drops fell to the floor.

She brought her hand to her mouth and began to lick my essence from her hand.

"Tastes so good."

I picked her up and carried her over my shoulder. I took her to her bedroom and tossed her on the bed.

"You ready to fuck now?" she asked.

"You have no idea!"

I climbed on top of her and pushed into her. She let out a cry and bit her lip.

"Fuck!"

We immediately began to pick up a rhythm, slamming into one another with great force. God how many nights have I dreamed about this? About that night when we first fell victim to the compulsion?

I was happy she chose me over Quil, I know he was disappointed. I would have been if she had chosen him. But now she was mine again, all mine.

The fire in my manhood reached it's peak and after several more thrusts we both howled our release as the fire exploded.

I fell on top of her, catching my breath. I felt her lick the sweat off my neck and shuddered.

"How do you feel Leah?" I asked.

"I feel great. Much better. How about you?" she asked.

"The same. I think it worked."

I rolled off her and we laid there. I wrapped my arm around her neck.

"So I guess this means your going to be needing a booty call every so often."

She looked at me and grinned. "You offering?"

I smiled. "Just doing my part to help."

She chuckled. "You really are a bad boy."

"You know what they say, it is always the quiet ones," I said wriggling my eyebrows at her.

I looked down at her stomach. I had a son in their. Waiting to be born. Waiting to come into this world and bare the burden of being a protector.

I brought my free hand over and began to rub her belly.

"So your going to be a ma ma huh?"

"One day. When I am ready."

"I'll help you know? I won't leave you alone in this. I want to be a good father. Better then mine."

"You will be Embry. Your already a better person," Leah said.

"Thanks Leah."

I stood up and went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To go clean up our mess. It's not polite to leave your spunk on your guests floor."

She laughed and I quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed some towels and wiped up the mess.

When I got back Leah had texted her mom, telling her everything was fine and that I would be spending the night.

I jumped into the bed and wrapped my arms around Leah.

"Hey Embry?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. I appreciate this."

"We'll always help you Leah. We'll find a way to get out of this. I promise."

"Hey Embry?"

"Yeah."

"If I had to have a father for my baby, I am glad it was you."

I smiled, feeling very pleased by that.

"Good night Leah."

* * *

Leah P.O.V

_I was back in the meadow again._

_The spirit was there waiting for me, a smile on her face._

_"Enjoying yourself?" she asked._

_"For gods sake will you cover yourself up?" I said. "I am tired of seeing your naked ass."_

_"What? A thousand years ago being fat was seen as a sign of beauty. Mortals now days are all about being skinny as a stick and looking like a walking bag of bones. And you call that beauty?"_

_She sighed and shook her head._

_"But if it bothers you that much."_

_She changed before my eyes. She was no longer a naked heavy set woman. She was slim with a generous figure. Keeping her wide hips and breasts. She wore a dress made from flowers and and a cape of moss and a crown of twigs and leaves._

_"Better?"_

_"Much. I take it this isn't a social call," I said._

_"You have procreated with three of the pack but you still have more to go Leah. You see what happens when you fight this? The power in you will not be denied."_

_"Yeah well all I need is someone to come scratch my itch and keep it nice and happy."_

_"But you forget until you mate with the males of your pack they will continue to react to your presence. Are you content to remain in the house of your allies? Forever exiled from your home and family?"_

_"Fuck you! This is all your fault any way!"_

_"I am trying to save your tribe Leah," she said firmly._

_"You should have told me! You knew I thought I was dreaming, you knew I would never have agreed so don't act like I am being ungrateful! A gift isn't a gift if you don't tell someone the downsides, it is just a trick!"_

_"I admit, I offer this to you when you were vulnerable. But the fact remains of the wolves do not evolve they will face extinction. The Cullen's will survive the war with the Volturi but not after suffering heavy losses themselves. But with a stronger generation of wolves the tribe will survive and the Volturi defeated."_

_"Well we are working on another plan, to take them out first. Until then I will be find just the way I am. As long as I have Quil and Embry I can keep this shit under control."_

_"Tell me Leah, what will you do when Embry imprints? Or when Claire grows older and develops romantic feelings for Quil?"_

_I said nothing. She had me there._

_"I admire your spirit Leah. But nature can not be denied."_

_"Maybe not, but I can still try."_

_Just then I felt the compulsion hit me._

_"What the fuck!" I yelled._

_"A time after you mate with one of the wolves they will once again feel the pull of your body. It is time for Embry to pleasure you again. We will speak again Leah. Until then enjoy your morning."_

* * *

I awoke to Embry's head buried between my legs.

It was the early hours of the morning, the sun had already begun to rise.

"Now this is a good way to start the day!" Embry growled.

He continued to eat me out, causing me to cry out in pleasure.

We made love again and took a shower together. I made him a quick breakfast before he left to return to La Push.

"So when should I come back?" he asked.

"Actually I was thinking Quil should help out next," I said.

"Quil? Why?"

"Well, it's only fair right? Quil doesn't have anyone to take care of his needs. Plus it would be nice to see him again."

"Okay, I am cool with that," he said, but there was a tone in his voice that revealed a layer of hurt.

"Embry, I am not making this about emotions okay. I missed you, but I miss everyone. I want to see you guys again and hang out like we used to. And since you and Quil are the only ones I have slept with and do not have a serious relationship going on I want to see you both."

He nodded. "Your right, I am sorry. We all miss you too Leah. Quil will be happy, he was disappointed you didn't chose him instead."

After he left I called Billy to ask how things were going. He said none of the wolves had any dreams about me. The plan worked.

I next called Quil, it was good to hear him again. We were a little awkward at first but I asked him if he would like to visit me from time to time and he eagerly said yes.

We finally seemed to find a rhythm for. Now we could continue our quest to try and stop this from going any further.

* * *

Jake P.O.V

I was walking on my way home when I heard Collin and Brady calling me.

"Jake!"

I turned and saw them running over to me.

"What is it guys?"

"Hey we need to talk to you," Collin said.

"Okay. What about?" I asked.

"It's about Leah. We want..." Collin seemed to be having a difficult time getting the words out.

"We want to see Leah," Brady said for him.

"What? You know that is impossible," I said.

"We want to be her lovers like Embry and Quil," Collin said.

I sighed. It has been a month since this all began. We still had made no progress in finding a way to help Leah.

Since then Quil and Embry have taken turns visiting Leah every few days to keep the compulsion from leaking out again.

The pups thought Quil and Embry were so cool now because they were Leah's booty call. Their memories of their nights with her gave the pups new little fantasies to dream about.

"No guys, you know what will happen if you sleep with her. She will carry your children," I said.

"Yeah but Leah won't stop phasing for a while right? By then we will be all grown up and have jobs," Collin said.

"Your sixteen guys, you ever hear of statutory rape?"

"Actually we looked it up. The legal age of consent in Washington state is sixteen. We wouldn't be breaking any laws."

"Yeah, we want to help Jake," Brady said.

"No you guys want to get laid. This is serious guys."

"We are taking it serious Jake. But...it's kind of pointless isn't it? I mean the spirit did say if we don't do this then our families would be killed. We haven't found any other alternative. Maybe we should just...be done with it," Collin said.

"Hey! Stop that!" I growled.

They cowered in the face of my wrath.

"We are not going to give up. We are not going to fail Leah! Now drop this now!"

I didn't use my alpha power, but still they nodded in obedience.

"Now get out of here," I said.

They ran off into the woods.

"I told you he would say no," I heard Collin say.

"Shut up, it was worth a shot."

I sighed and continued on my way home.

Trying to figure a way out of this was becoming more and more unlikely every day.

But we had to keep trying. No matter what.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I was in a good mood.

Quil had visited me last night and we had a nice round of sex.

Embry and Quil took turns visiting me. I found myself anticipating their visits. Not just because of the sex which was always amazing. But because I got to interact with the guys and learn more about what was going on in La Push.

I had spoken with Quil about the pregnancy situation. He was still stunned but in typical Quil style he just made a joke about it. Calling himself my baby daddy.

"I can't wait to meet little Quil," he said.

"You want to name your son Quil? How many generations of Atera's are going to have that name?" I asked.

"How many people can say they have a number in their name?" he asked.

I had spoken with Paul on the phone about it. Paul's parents divorced when he was young and he was raised by his dad and didn't see his mom much.

Family was very important to Paul. So he wanted to be there for me and the baby.

Of course Paul and I had to talk to Rachel about this.

"I figured this might happen. I mean that is the point right?" she hugged me and promised me this wouldn't change our relationship. "I will love that little baby because it is a piece of Paul. And I would like it if you let me be a part of it as well."

I was so thankful I had friends who were understanding about all this.

I was counting the money at work when my groin gave a twitch. It wasn't the compulsion. I figured it was a result from the sex with Quil last night, a left over effect of the love making.

"Hey Leah."

I looked up and saw Jim. He had gotten a little taller and had beefed up as well in the last month. Hilary and Tasha were very impressed with his growth spurt.

He said he was working out a lot and was trying a new diet. His new muscles was giving him more of a manly look instead of that boyish look he had. Making him look more grown up.

"Hey Jim," I said giving him a smile.

"Hey...I was wondering after work. Did you want to get something to eat?" he asked.

So he finally grew the balls to ask me huh?

I hated to disappoint him, but I already had enough men in my life right now. A whole pack of them actually.

I was getting these odd sensations below my waist. Like my insides were moving around. It wasn't pain or pleasure but it made me feel uncomfortable.

"I would like to, but I have to go home."

"Oh, well what about tomorrow?"

I sighed. "Look Jim. I got some things going on now in my life. I...appreciate what you are trying to do. But I am not looking for a relationship."

He got that crushed look in his eyes a guy gets when they are rejected. But he his it well behind a smile.

"Okay. I understand."

He turned to turn and leave but I grabbed his hand. "I am sorry Jim. your a great guy, really."

"It's no problem Leah. Maybe after your life gets less hectic we could go do something?"

"That sounds nice. But don't wait up, your a good catch," I said.

He smiled and walked off. Leaving me alone to my thoughts.

My pussy stopped twitching and I let out a sigh of relief. God I am glad he didn't notice me crossing my legs so much when we were talking.

Man Quil must have really gave me a good work out last night. Then again when ever I see Emrby or Quil they give me a good work out.

Hard to believe a month ago I was a single girl who only had one boyfriend and several small flings under my belt. Now I was sleeping with two of my pack mates to keep from turning into a raging nymphomaniac and had already slept with another pack mate who was in a relationship and was carrying their children and have a uncontrollable urge to mate with the rest and get knocked up with their kids.

God, why did I ever complain about being single and alone?

* * *

It was starting to rain by the time I got off work. The wind was blowing pretty hard and lightning flew across the sky.

I remembered the newsman had said there would be some light showers today, which was common in Forks. But this was not light drizzle, this was a full fledged storm.

"Guess nature is on the rag today," I muttered.

By the time I got in my car I was soaked. I headed for the Cullen's. I turned the radio on and listened to the weather announcer talked about how this how we were supposed to have a simple rain suddenly turn into a major storm.

They were already talking about flooding in certain areas. It was turning into one of the worst storms of the year.

_"Meteorologists are baffled for this sudden and unexplainable change in weather. Officials are warning residents of the Forks area to stay indoors and not drive on the roads as reports are already coming in of severe flooding and debris on the road."_

"Oh really I didn't notice," I grumbled as I swerved to miss a fallen tree branch on the road.

I was driving down the road going slow. I knew how bad the roads could get during a storm like this. The weather seemed to be getting worse and worse. The wind blew harder and the rain fell so hard I had trouble seeing the road even with the wipers on.

But then a bolt of lightning struck one of the trees, the flash of light blinded me. A large limb fell on the road and I had to swerve to miss is.

I hit a patch of water and began to hydroplane right off the road.

I saw the tree and hit the breaks. But I continued to skid on the ground.

The last thing I saw was the tree coming right for me.

* * *

When I woke up it was pitch black out.

It was still raining out and thundering like a bitch.

The only light came from the lightning streaking across the sky.

The wind was howling like some wild, hungry monster.

The rain was coming down like it was going to flood the world again.

I felt my head, some blood was on my forehead, but the gash had long since healed. I still felt woozy and dizzy though.

I looked for my cell phone. It was in my purse and I had no signal.

"Fucking figures," I muttered.

I got out of the car, the rain hitting me in the face. The wind pushed at my body with such force I had trouble standing up.

I began to walk through the woods. I could walk to the Cullen's. All I had to do was keep close to the highway and eventually I would find the turn off that would take me right there.

I don't know how long I walked through the woods. Between the wind and the rain hitting me in the face making it hard to see and the booming sound of thunder distracting me I had a hell of a time seeing where I was going.

I could get their much faster if I phased but I dare not.

But it didn't matter if I phased or not because right then it hit me. The compulsion.

"Agghhh!" I yelled. My scream drowned out by the roar of the wind and rumble of thunder.

 _No, not now! Please not now!_ I thought to myself

The sky lit up with lightning and it illuminated the darkness. I had been so distracted I did not see the wolf in the shadows but what light the lightning gave revealed the cause of the compulsion.

At first I thought it was Quil. It had brown fur. I smiled, pleased that it was Quil and not someone else.

Then a miracle happened. The wind stopped blowing so harshly and the rain became a light drizzle and although it was still pitch black out, without the elements hitting my face I could see who it was now.

It was not Quil. Although his fur was brown, it was a darker shade of brown compared to Quil's chocolate color. His fur was thicker then Quils and while Quil's face was a lighter shade of brown this wolf had a dark shade of gray around his eyes almost like a mask.

I knew who it was in an instant, and the feeling of happiness I felt turned to shock and horror.

"Jared," I whispered.

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: And another one bite the dust! And another is soon to follow. Can Jared resist temptation and keep away from Leah?...yeah I think we all know the answer to that. Next chapter it's Jared's turn and a big surprise is in store for Leah and the pack. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pack Mother

Chapter 4

**Fusedtwilight: Poor Leah just can't catch a break, but let's be honest this is kind of a win lose situation right?**

 

 

 

Jared P.O.V

I lay on top of Leah thrusting into her.

She moaned and pushed on my ass, trying to push me in deeper. Her breasts jiggled with each thrust.

I had been on patrol when it began to rain. When it began to storm I was not worried, we had been on patrols during bad storms before.

But then it grew worse and worse. It got to the point where it hindered the patrol. The wind, the rain, the lightning I have not seen it attack with such force before.

Entire trees were falling to the ground from the force of the wind debris rammed us as it was lifted off the ground.

But we would not stop, we would continue, we were the protectors of La Push and were always on the watch for any danger to the tribe, even when nature was at her worst.

But then Jake phased and told us to return to the tribe and help everyone out. The whole reservation had lost power and the roads were blocked and people were stuck in their homes while the wind tore of chunks of their roof and floods began to wash through the tribe..

We immediately made our way back. But as we headed back a bolt of lightning came close to hitting me.

 _Whoa!_ I yelled.

 _Damn Jared, that almost hit you!_ Paul laughed.

_I know. That was-_

Another bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of me, causing me to stop.

 _Alright, that was weird_ I said and continued to run.

But once again another bolt struck in front of me, then to my right then my left.

 _What is going on?_ Justin, one of the pups whined.

 _This isn't normal_ Paul said.

 _You think?_ I asked.

Before I could raise a paw another bolt struck close to me, my fur bristled with static.

 _Just go, I will catch up!_ I yelled to them.

They went on with out me. I turned around and went back the way I came. Every so often a thunderbolt would strike the ground. Moving past the tall trees, twisting around them to hit near me.

I knew this was impossible. Lightning always hits the tallest object. Lightning does not follow a person like this.

Something was up, something supernatural.

Paul and Justin knew this as well. But once they got to La Push they had to phase back to human. Leaving me all alone.

I growled at the lightning as it continued to vex me. Obviously it was leading me somewhere.

Then I felt it.

I had not gone through it myself, but I knew the sensation from the memories of Embry, Quil, Jake and Paul.

Compulsion. Leah was nearby.

In flash I was running through the trees. The lightning no longer followed me but I did not care.

Leah was for what ever reason in this storm. She must be in her human form otherwise I would sense her mind.

The pack mother was in danger, the future of La Push could be struck by lightning, crushed by a tree limb, get caught in a mudslide or a flash flood and the precious cargo in her womb and herself would be gone, lost forever.

I had to find her, I had to keep her safe.

Then I would fuck her.

I found her wondering the woods, frozen in place as compulsion gripped her. There was a flash of light from the sky revealing me to her, she smiled at me.

Then suddenly the wind died down and the rain turned into a drizzle. It was as if someone has flipped a switch. Shock crossed her face and I knew she had thought I was someone else, no she had hoped I was someone else.

Because she knew, as I did nothing was going to stop us from fucking right here and right now.

I love Kim, she is my world, I would gladly fall on a sword for her.

She was the keeper of my soul.

But Leah was the keeper of my body.

"Jared!" she gasped.

I phased back to human and walked over to her, my cock quivering in anticipation.

I ripped the cloths from her body, she did not stop me, I tossed the tattered remains on the ground and began to suckled on her breasts. Her nipples were hard from the cold weather and I flicked them back and forth with my tongue. I stuck two fingers into her snatch and pumped them in and out.

She was already wet, her twat was already tightening around my fingers as I prepared her for the inevitable.

I kissed her and she returned it with equal vigor. Soon my whole hand was covered in her womanly juice as she came, a low whine escaped her lips.

Going through compulsion was so much different then the memory of it, just as the memory of imprinting had been different until I myself fell into it.

Everything was enhanced, focused. With imprinting you are so focused on loving your imprint. On keeping them safe and happy.

But with compulsion all you could focus on was sex. On the physical pleasure.

I pulled my fingers out of her and licked them. God she tasted so fucking good. I laid her on the ground and quickly slid into her, making her cry out with pleasure.

And that was how I found myself here with her, another victim of compulsion. Soon to fill her with my seed and help start the beginning of a new life that one day would be allowed to grow.

"Oh Jared!" she cried out.

"Fuck your tight!" I yelled.

I found a spot that seemed to drive her crazy and continued to ram into it, making her scream louder and louder each time.

"Oh yes Jared! Oh!"

I began to pick up speed sensing my end drawing near.

"You going to cum?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"That's right, fill me up! Give me your pup!" she yelled.

I threw back and let out a howl that was drowned out by the clash of thunder in the sky. Leah shook beneath me as I emptied my load into her.

It was official, I was going to be a daddy.

We laid there, catching our breath. The rain cooling our burning skin.

Eventually I pulled out of her and my semen oozed out of her. I helped her stand up. She avoided looking me in the eye.

"Leah I-"

"Don't bother Jared. Just don't," she said.

"What happened? Why are you out in the woods?"

"Car ran off the road and I hit a tree. Woke up and tried to walk home. What about you?"

"Jake called us back, the res got hit hard and they needed help. But I couldn't get back."

"Why not?" she asked.

I was about to answer when Jacobs alpha command suddenly returned. I began to back away from her. I hated to leave her alone like this but I couldn't help it.

"Leah, the alpha command."

"I understand," she said.

I was about to turn around when suddenly she fell to the ground.

"What is it?" I asked.

I wanted to run to her, but the command was forcing me to leave.

"Compulsion!" she yelled through gritted teeth.

"But we just had sex!"

"Not you! Another wolf!"

Something large ran past me. Paul stopped in front of Leah, quickly assuming his human form.

He must have come back to check on me and make sure I was alright.

"Paul no get away from her!" I yelled.

But it was no use. I should know better. Once it takes over nothing will stop you.

Leah no longer paid me any mind. She was too wrapped up in Paul. Not wanting to see what was about to happen I quickly turned and phased and ran off.

I was not alone.

 _Oh no,_ Embry said.

 _You too huh?_ Collin asked.

 _And Paul again?_ Nick said.

 _We saw him sense it and run after her,_ Brady said. _God the things he was thinking of doing to her. It was all he could think about. I don't think he could hear us._

 _Is Kim alright?_ I asked.

 _Yeah, she is at your place waiting for you to come back,_ Embry said.

 _Good...good._ I said.

 _Listen man...we have your back alright,_ was all Embry said.

_Thanks._

_You don't have to tell Kim,_ Nick said.

_She'll find out eventually. It is better for her to hear it from me._

Kim was more delicate and fragile the Emily or Rachel. This was going to hurt her bad.

I glared up in the sky. Wishing I could sink my teeth into it.

_But we have a bigger problem guys. That lightning wasn't natural. It led me to her. It wanted this to happen._

_But lightning doesn't just do that,_ Quil said.

 _Not unless it is being controlled by a higher power,_ Embry said darkly.

* * *

Paul P.O.V

We had been worried about Jared.

I didn't like leaving him out there all alone with that lightning chasing him.

I wasn't sure how we lasted against a barrage of lightning. We could be really durable, and our healing abilities were amazing but electricity could cause you to have a heart attack and unlike the leeches we needed a beating heart to live.

We had told Jake and he told us to go find Jared and bring him back.

So we phased but when we couldn't sense him we got worried. We feared he had been struck by lightning.

I ran ahead of the others. But then I got hit by the compulsion.

I could distantly hear them crying out to me, begging me to stop.

I barely acknowledged Jared as I ran past him. My only concern was Leah, who stank of sex and Jared. Obviously he had fallen victim as well.

And I was going to again.

So now here I was fucking Leah again, I had her on her hands and knees fucking her from behind.

The weather had gotten better, the wind was back to normal, the sky had lightened considerably and now the rain was a light drizzle.

"Fucking pound me Paul!" Leah begged.

"You like this don't you? you dirty bitch!" I growled.

I slapped her on her ass and she cried out.

"Do it again!" she ordered.

I slapped her ass again.

"Harder you pussy!"

I growled and smacked her ass even harder.

"That hard enough for you bitch?" I asked.

I leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"You like having a cock inside you, you like feeling your sweet pussy get abused!"

"Oh I fucking love it!"

"I always knew you like it rough!"

She pushed back into me and I landed on my back.

She sat on my cock in the reverse cowgirl position.

"I also like to be on top!" she said with a grin.

I smiled, pleased by her defiance. She was wild and passionate, just like Rachel. Rachel could take charge in the bed as well. I thought women like that were sexy.

A woman should have strength and confidence. A woman should be tough and smart.

Just like Rachel.

I watched Leah's ass bounce and jiggle. every once in a while I would give it a slap and she would growl her approval. I was pleased Leah would mother my pup.

She was strong, our pup would be strong too. With our temperaments he was going to raise all kinds of hell, just like his old man.

My balls tightened and I once again shot inside her as her walls clamped down on me.

We took a few moments to catch our breath.

But once the compulsion released me the alpha order returned and I gently pushed her off.

We were both covered in mud from our activities. I hated to leave her here like this, but I had to obey the command.

"I have to go back. The rez got hit hard by the storm," I said, not looking at her face as I walked away.

I quickly phased and the others were there waiting for me.

They didn't say anything, but I knew what they were thinking.

Jared, guilt, shame and self-loathing. Just like me when this first happened. Images in his mind of Kim's heart broken expression when he would tell her.

Quil not liking Leah being left alone. He was thinking Jake should take back the command we could not go near her since it was not working and it wasn't right for us to just abandon her like that.

Embry thinking that if the spirit was willing to cause such an intense storm just to cause Leah to procreate what else was it capable of?

Nick was afraid. Although he was attracted to the idea of sex with Leah, something he could not help being a young man at the beginning of his sexual awakening he feared the power of compulsion and the fact it meant he would have to become a father one day.

Brady and Collin thinking it was pointless, that if we just stopped fighting it and let it happen it would be easier for everyone. They were convinced we were fighting a losing battle.

And I was starting to think they were right.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I sat there, covered in muck and fluid.

I threw my head back and let out a again filled cry.

Agghhhhhhh!" I screamed, my voice echoing in the air.

 _"Leah,"_ a voice whispered.

I looked around, I did not see anyone, or hear anyone.

"Hello?" I called.

The mud several feet from me began to bubble and a figure rose from it.

It was the spirit. She didn't just rise from the mud, she was the mud. Twigs and stones stuck out of her head like hair and her eyes were hollow sockets.

_"I wish this did not have to happen daughter. But you forced my hand."_

"You...you did this! The storm! Jared! Paul!" I growled pointing a finger at her.

_"The intention was to bring you and Jared together. Paul was just an unexpected factor."_

"You caused a freaking storm, endangered the lives of innocent people just to get me to fuck!"

She looked at me coolly, though I had no real guess as to how she was looking at me seeing how she had no eyes.

_"Time is of the essence Leah. You are taking too long. I sped things along."_

"But why? Why is Paul, Embry and Quil still effected by the compulsion, I slept with them! I am pregnant with their children, so why are they still effected!"

_"I designed the compulsion so it would effect the whole pack until you are impregnated by all the males who are of age. Until you are with child by each male wolf in you pack it will continue to effect them."_

"You had no right!"

_"I have every right!"_

Thunder boomed above, causing me to jump.

_"I have been patient and more then lenient with you Leah! But do not think I will not push things along if I have too! I am the spirit of the earth! I decide what species lives and dies! And Once I have made my decision I do not turn back. You should be thankful I have decided to let your kind live!"_

"What you are doing is wrong! You are taking away our free will! That is evil!"

_"Evil? You speak to me of evil? I am nature Leah. There is no good or evil in nature Leah. No concept of rationality. You will do your duty, as will the men. Do not test me Leah. I may be generous now, but I can be terrifying when when pushed!"_

I grabbed a rock and threw it at her.

"Go to hell!" I yelled.

The rock hit her and the mud exploded.

I was breathing hard, feeling furious. I quickly calmed down then grabbed what was left of my cloths and headed home.

Feeling more the ever like a caged animal.

* * *

Jacob P.O.V

I waited for Bella to log on.

It has been eight days since the storm swept through.

Leah has taken to locking herself in her room at the Cullen's. Only coming out to go to work. She has forbidden Quil and Embry from coming to her.

The dreams have already started. I had a dream last night of running with a little wolf pup that had red and silver fur.

When the screen told me Bella was online I called her up.

A few rings later her face popped up on my screen.

"Hey Jake," she said warmly.

"Hey Bells," I greeted.

"How is the rez doing after the storm?"

"Better. Some house still need repaired but nothing we can't fix," I said.

"Good." she frowned. She must have seen something in my eyes.

"What happened?"

"Well...Leah, she was on her way home and got into an accident."

"Oh no! Is she okay?"

I could not help the smile that spread on my lips. Bella was generally concerned for Leah. But Leah still didn't like Bella much. Bella knew this but it didn't stop her from being concerned.

"She is fine. But she ran into Jared."

"Oh...Kim must be hurt."

"Yeah, she moved out of their house and is staying with her parents. She knows it was the compulsion but she just couldn't get over it."

"I can't believe this is happening to you all. Maybe I should come down? Maybe my power can block out what ever it is drawing you all to one another."

"I wouldn't. It might not be safe for you."

"Why? The wolves wouldn't hurt me."

"No but the earth might."

I told her what Leah told us. She had shown Seth her encounter with the spirit and Seth showed us.

The feeling of defeat was at an all time high now. How the hell were we supposed to fight the compulsion and mother nature?

"Remember the days when we thought stuff like this was not real?" she asked.

"Yeah, really miss those days. Where is Nessie?" I asked.

"On her way home. Carlisle is showing her where he grew up."

The Cullen's were visiting London. Carlisle was showing Nessie his place of birth. She was excited to learn more about his former home and see the sights.

I kept the photo of her looking at Big Ben o my computer. The look of wonder and amazement as she stared at the giant clock tower was so beautiful.

"I don't know what to do Bella. Give me a vampire and I will rip it apart. But spirits? That is out of my league," I said.

Bella was quit for a few seconds. She chewed on her lip, a habit she kept from her human life when she was nervous or thinking.

"Can I say something?" she asked.

"I am all ears."

"Maybe...you should just...let it happen."

"What?" I asked, feeling stunned.

"Maybe you should do as the spirit says."

"Are you crazy! I know we're just dogs to you but we are human beings too you know!"

"That is not what I meant Jake! Don't you dare accuse me of ever trying to say you are less then human!" she snapped.

She was right, I was being a dick. But with the compulsion starting to effect us again my temper was short.

"I am sorry Bells but really?"

"Jake I know this is difficult. But I can see it in your eyes this is wearing you down. You can't keep Leah away from her home forever and you can't fight this spirit. I hate to sound defeatist but if the spirit is willing to summon a storm and use your tribe and Forks as collateral damage what happens when she gets really creative?"

"Believe me, we are all wondering that."

"Maybe this can be a blessing you you guys, especially you Jake."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well...we are not sure if you and Nessie can have kids after all. She may not be venomous but the vampire venom is still in her blood. Our venom is poisons to you guys. How do we know you can have kids with her?"

"She's a hybrid Bells, we have no idea what she can and can't do exactly."

"But if she can't give you a child this could be your last chance to have an heir. Have you considered that?"

"I have tried not to think about it," I said.

"What ever you decide we will support you Jake. What ever you need just let us know. But just think about it. I don't want this spirit to hurt you just to make Leah do her will."

She cocked her head to the side. Listening for something.

"Their back."

A few minutes later I heard the sounds of childish giggles and feet running on the ground.

Nessie bounced on Bella's lap, smiling happily at me.

"Jacob!"

"Hey Ness," I said. Just looking at her was making me feel better.

"Jake you won't believe all the things I saw today, it was amazing!"

I listened to her speak. I laughed and chuckled when I was supposed to.

I had never thought too much about the possibility of Nessie and I having kids. I mean she was only three, but she would be mature in another three years.

And then what?

If I did do what Bella suggested what was I going to tell Nessie when she grew up? How was I going to explain it all to her?

'Yeah by the way I had a kid with Leah thanks to the spirit of the earth messing with our heads. Hope you don't mind."

Yeah, that didn't sound good to me either.

But Bella did have a point. What if we couldn't have kids? I always wanted to have a family when I got older. I haven't really thought about it to much in the last couple of years since I have been busy being an alpha and going taking night classes.

If I didn't have a kid then who would be the chief? Who would lead the pack in the future?

It didn't matter because mother nature was resolved I have a kid, one way or the other.

* * *

Seth P.O.V

"Your sister needs to get laid," Brady said.

I turned to glare at Brady.

"Way to be smooth dude," Collin mumbled.

We were in class waiting for Mr. Molina to show up. He used to teach at Forks High school but then he switched over here to teach biology two years ago.

"Easy for you to say. My mom is making me do my own laundry now because she is sick of cleaning up all my spunk covered stuff."

Collin and I made disgusted faces.

"Leah will go back to...doing _it_ when she is good and ready. She refuses to come out of her room unless she has to work and eats inside it as well. I am worried about her guys. With each one of you all she sleeps with it is like she becomes more and more distant."

"I wish we could help," Collin said.

"There is only one way to help, and we are not allowed remember?"

"Shut it Brady," I grumbled.

I didn't have dreams about Leah like the others. But thanks to the pack mind I got to see every filthy thing they dreamed of involving my sister. I know they can't help it but I am really getting sick and tired of my mind being filled with pornographic images of my sister.

I looked at the clock. Mr. Molina was ten minutes late. He was always on time. He loved to teach, he was always a fun guy, he always made class interesting even when talking about the dullest subjects.

"Dude where is Molina at?" I said out loud.

"He's dead."

The three of us looked to the kid who spoke.

"What?" I asked.

He leaned in close to speak to us.

"Yesterday they found his body in the woods. Apparently he had been gathering some samples to study and they found his mangled body. They say it was an animal attack. It was really brutal. I heard they still can't find all the pieces."

"Dude, that sucks! Molina was cool!" Collin said.

"I know," I said.

"Do they know what killed him?" Brady asked.

"Don't know. A bear, a mountain lion, they are trying to figure it out."

Just then the door opened and a woman rushed in.

She was five foot seven. She had dark hair tied in a loose ponytail and hazel eyes. She wore a white button shirt and a black skirt that stopped at her knees. She was of Eurasian mix. A little bit of Asian mixed with European.

She was very beautiful, with a pronounced bust line.

"Sorry I am late everyone," she said.

She went to the chalk bored and wrote down her name.

_Miss. Hippolyta Surma._

She turned around to face us.

"Hello, my name is Hippolyta, I know that is a mouthful so just call my Poppy," she said.

"I'll call her Poppy if she calls me daddy," Brady sniggered.

Poppy's face turned sad. "I regret to inform you that your teacher Mr. Molina is no longer with us. He was in an accident which some of you may have heard by now. I will be your new Biology teacher. The principle will be making an announcement about a memorial service being planned for him. I know you all cared for him a great deal, so if you need to speak the guidance counselors door is always open. Or if you would like you may speak with me. I know we just met but I would like to help if you need. Now, let's turn to chapter seven."

We opened our books and began the lesson. As she read from the book I noticed a lot of guys were looking at her with dreamy expressions. I could smell lust coming from a few of them.

When the class ended we all got up to go to next period.

Before I got to the door Poppy stopped me.

"Excuse me, Mr. Clearwater might I have a word?" she asked.

I staid behind and walked over to her. "I have class."

"I will write you a note. Please sit."

We both sat down on the seats of the desks.

"Am I in trouble Miss. Surma?"

"Oh no, you did not do anything wrong. And like I said, please call me Poppy," she said with a warm smile.

I could not help but smile back.

"I have been going through Mr. Molina's notes and although you were one of his best students lately your work seems to have been less then satisfactory."

I know what she meant. The stress of what is going on with Leah has been getting to me and my work has suffered as a result.

"I was just wondering if everything is okay. Are there any problems at home?" she asked.

"Oh no! Everything is just fine!" I said quickly. "It's just...we have some family drama going on right now. Nothing serious, just...irritating."

And bu irritating I mean Brady imagining Leah covered in whip cream, licking it off her body in her most intimate of places.

He is seriously such a perv, if it wasn't for his personality he would have gotten laid by now but his obnoxious attitude turns the girls off.

He had had girlfriends but he gets to handsy for them and they wind up dumping him.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure." she got up and walked over to her desk and wrote me a excuse for being late.

"Sorry for holding you up Seth. I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help. Your records show you are a very bright young man."

"Thanks, I try my best," I said with a blush.

"Keep at it. You could get some College founds," she said.

She handed me the note.

"Run off now."

"Thanks Miss...I mean Poppy," I said quickly when she gave me a narrowed look.

She just smiled. "Your welcome."

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I laid on my bed.

I could feel the world outside calling to me. My body ached to get the hell out of this room and go do something. Anything!

But I would not leave. A fire could happen and I was not going to leave.

I had over heard mom and Billy talking so I know Kim moved out of the house she lived in with Jared. Emily and Rachel have tried to visit me but I refused all visitors.

All I did was get up, shower, eat, go to work, come home, eat and return to my room.

I had withdrawn from my friends at work. They tried to talk to me but I shut them out. I knew they were hurt by my actions but I was to...hell I was just to damn everything to care.

Guilt ate me every second. I had lucked out with Paul and Rachel. But not with Jared and Kim. She had not been to see me since she was told what happened eight days ago.

I didn't blame her. She had every right to be mad at me. I just wished she wasn't mad at Jared.

My phone began to ring and I saw it was Sam. I didn't bother answering it.

But he kept on calling over and over again. I could have put it on silent, but knowing Sam he would just call the house phone.

Not wanting to break my cell and have to buy another one I finally decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leah," he greeted.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Leah, your mom and brother are worried about you. We all are."

"I am sure Kim could care less," I said cooly.

"Kim just needs time to come to terms with it. This isn't easy for any of us."

"Sam...what are we going to do?" I asked.

I hated how my voice sounded so broken but I couldn't contain my sorrow any more.

"I don't know Leah, but we'll think of something," he said soothingly.

"What? How do we fight against the earth?" I asked.

"Drive really expensive cars, pollute the ozone, cut down all the trees, piss on the ground. That will show mother nature."

I could not help but laugh.

"It's good to hear you laugh again Lee-Lee," he said warmly.

There was once a time I would have snapped at him for calling me his pet name for me. But in the state I was in now I welcomed the endearment from him. Taking some small comfort from it.

"Sam, I am thinking about moving away."

"What? No Leah!"

"It might be the only way. Maybe if I move away and stop phasing and have the babies maybe that will satisfy the spirit."

"And then what Leah? Will you come back home? Remember she said you have to have all of our children."

"Then I'll have the babies and send them to you guys."

"You would do that? You would abandon your babies!"

I didn't like the tone he was using. Did he think I wanted to do that? There was once a time when I would have given my right arm for the chance to have a child.

"What am I supposed to do Sam? Just lay down and spread my legs for the pack?"

"Trust us Leah! Trust us to find a way."

"There is no way Sam! This isn't a vampire, or a newborn, or a coven. This is like imprinting and we all know you can't resist that."

"Leah."

"One month."

"What?"

"I will wait one month Sam. If we don't find a way to stop this then I am leaving La Push."

"Leah what about the compulsion?" he asked.

"I will go so far it won't reach you guys. I love you Sam, and I love the others."

"And we love you Leah."

"I know. But sometimes you have to make tough choices to protect the ones you love. And if leaving La Push forever is one of those then I will take it. It will kill me to do it but I will do what I have to to protect my pack and family."

"Oh Leah, I wish I could just make this all go away."

"Me too. Don't worry Sam. When I am gone you'll hurt, you all will. But things will be easier. You'll all move on. You and Emily will have kids, so will Rachel and Paul. Kim will forgive Jared and start a family and you'll all remember me from time to time. I send post cards and keep in touch. One day I will stop phasing and have the babies and I will have mom and Seth come to bring them back home to their fathers. They'll come visit me from time to time so I won't be abandoning them. Then many years from now, when we are all long gone the future generations will speak of what happened here. They will speak of a woman who sacrificed it all and defied mother nature just for the sake of her pack."

"Leah," he sobbed. I could hear the pain in his voice.

Even after all these years hearing him cry hit me hard. I wanted to reach through the phone and hug him. To kiss his tears away and tell him everything would be okay.

"I have to go."

"Leah wait!"

"What."

"The dreams have started again. I am sure you are aware of that so if you could take care of that soon it would be appreciated."

I was more then aware of it. I felt guilty for putting the pack through it again but after Jared I was not in the mood for sex. The compulsion how ever thought differently.

I might as well go ahead and get the situation resolved, no reason for me to drag the pack down with me into my pity party.

"Okay, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I love you Leah."

"I love you too Sam."

We just sat there, not speaking, I could hear him breathing, I heard him wiping his face and I knew he was crying tears.

"We'll fix this," he said firmly.

"One month Sam," I reminded him.

I ended the call and dialed moms number.

"Leah? Is everything all right?" she asked as she answered.

"Yeah. Listen, don't come home tonight. You or Seth. I need to take care of the compulsion," I said.

"Okay Leah," she said softly.

"I love you mom."

"Love you too sweetie."

After mom I called Quil.

"Hello."

"Hey Quil."

"Leah?"

"Yeah. Hey are you busy right now?"

"No...do you...need me to come over?" he asked.

"Yeah. I need to satisfy the compulsion...and...I wouldn't having a friendly face around."

"When do you need me?"

"Some time tonight," I said.

"I will be right over. Let me pack a bag so I can spend the night."

"Okay. Thanks Quil."

"No problem Leah. I am glad you are doing better."

"I wouldn't say better. See you soon."

I ended the call and got up real quick to tidy the place up. There wasn't much to do, the Cullen's had taken almost all of their things with them when they left. Mom had bought a few things to add some personality to the place.

But I wanted to make the place look as nice as possible. Mom always made sure our home looked perfect for when we had guests and it carried over to me.

I stripped my cloths off, knowing they would be removed soon anyway.

As I waited for Quil I thought about what it would be like to leave and never come back. To give up my babies and be forced to spend entire months away from them. Missing all the important things in their lives.

It broke my heart, but I was resolved.

Mother Nature wanted a new breed of shape-shifter? Fine I'll give her the pups in me now. But I won't give her any more. I won't give her the satisfaction.

The compulsion returned to me, like an old friend. I welcomed the feeling it brought. The burning lust was a welcome pleasure that banished my dark thoughts and fears from my mind.

Leaving only one of the most primal of instincts and needs.

* * *

Quil P.O.V

I packed lightly and ran to the Cullen's.

Several of the pack were phased, more then usual. We were on the hunt. A few more people had died, murdered by some wild animal and one of them was close to the rez so we were trying to find the thing that did it.

The guys were happy Leah had called me, they took it as a sign she was feeling better.

 _Tell her I said hi,_ Jared said.

_I will man._

Once I was close to the Cullen's I phased back to human and just walked the whole way there. I didn't bother dressing, I just walked naked. I wouldn't be needing cloths anyway.

Jake had taken the alpha command back from Embry and myself so we could go to Leah and make love to her. I had talked to him about altering his command for the other wolves.

They would still have to stay away from the Cullen territory but if they ever happened upon Leah and were forced to mate with her because of the compulsion then they didn't have to leave after it was done.

I didn't like the idea of just leaving Leah alone after she had sex with one of us.

It just seemed wrong to leave run away from her and leave her all alone and vulnerable.

Jake agreed and said he would remove the order soon.

The house came into view and hen I was a few yards away from it the compulsion called me.

I quickly ran into the house and ran up the stairs, Leah was waiting for me in her room.

"Quil," she said sounding happy to see me.

She let out a squeak of surprise when I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Quil?" she asked.

"I want to fuck you in the shower," I said.

I turned the light on and tossed my bag in the corner. The bathroom like every other room in the house was huge. The scent of Leah and soap was thick in here. I could smell Seth and Sue but it was Leah's scent that stood out.

I sat her inside the tub and turned the water spray on. The water was cold when it first came out but our burning temperature kept it from effecting us.

I adjusted it so it was warmer and turned to Leah. The water ran down her body, caressing her perfect body with trails of liquid.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. She opened her mouth and let me dominate her mouth.

I pressed her against the wall and grabbing her hips I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist, causing my cock to rub against her burning center.

"Fuck me Quil! Fuck me!" she growled.

I pressed my dick into her and pushed in. Slowly, inch by inch. She moaned and whimpered as I slowly wormed my way back into her familiar tunnel.

I fought the urge to just fuck her wildly. I wanted this to last longer, I wanted this to be special for her.

So once I was buried in her to the hilt I began to pull back out and just when my head was about to come out I slowly pushed back in.

"Oh Quil!" she cried.

I began to kiss and suck on her neck, running my hand own her leg. Loving the feel of her soft smooth skin on.

I continued to make love to her at a leisurely pace. There was no rush after all.

Leah seemed to love the slowness of it all. I could feel her start to tighten around me and new she was about to cum.

I growled, and slammed my fist against the wall, causing the plaster to crack. My instincts told me to cum, to pour my seed into her womb.

But I resisted, I was not ready. Not yet.

"Quil?" she asked. Confused why I didn't come and end the compulsion.

"Just relax Leah, I will take care of you."

With great effort I pulled out of her and put her on her feet. I grabbed a bar of soap and after lathering my hands up I turned her around and began to rub my hands all over her body.

She leaned back to kiss me as I lathered her up.

I spread her thighs and gently pushed back into her. I moved us so we were both under the jet of water. Washing the suds from her body.

I began to thrust into her with a little more force now, the slap of water and skin was like music to my ears.

"Quil! Fuck Quil! God!" she cried.

"That's right Leah, you feel so fucking good! Jesus!" I groaned.

We reached our peek and once again she came and I couldn't control myself this time and shot my load into her.

I rested my head on top of her head. Leah continued to tremble and shake in post-coital bliss. I smiled, pleased I had brought her to such ecstasy.

"Holy mother of God Quil. That was great," she said.

"Thanks."

"How did you do that? Seriously how did you keep from cumming? No one has ever done that."

"I have been reading a lit of books on how to prolong sex and pleasure. Did you know there is a book on Sexual Tantra at the library? Man was it awkward when mom found it."

"Why have you been reading stuff like that?" she asked.

"Well, I want to make this fun for you Leah. I know you really got the shitty end of the stick here and feel guilty and all. So I wanted to try and make this as pleasurable for you as I could."

She looked at me with surprise and appreciation.

"How is it I have been inside your head for the past four years and still you can surprise me."

"What can I say, I am a man of many surprises."

I pulled out of her and we washed up. Leah washed my hair for her and I admit I liked the attention she gave me.

I had a few girlfriends. Just because I was imprinted to Claire doesn't mean I couldn't have some fun. Right now all I felt for her was brotherly love. I couldn't afford to have a real relationship because I didn't want to risk putting some girl through what Emily, Sam and Leah went through.

It sucked because I wanted intimacy and no secrets. Dating a human girl I would have to lie to her about what I really was and my real life and I didn't want to go through that.

So yeah, I admit it I do enjoy this.

I enjoy the sex, I enjoy the cuddling, I enjoy making Leah laugh when she looks like all she wants to do is cry, I enjoy knowing my little boy is inside her, waiting to one day be born.

I can't wait for Claire to meet him. I can so see her being his big sister.

I won't hide the fact he is my son for her. When she does come of age she will know everything. I won't hold no secrets from her. If she does decide she wants to be with me, I will be the man she deserves and if not I will still be her big brother.

After we got out of the shower and dried up I opened my bag and brushed my teeth real quick before we went to bed.

I knew we would have to have sex again in the morning. For some reason it takes several hours for the compulsion to take control of us again.

We didn't know why, but how does anything supernatural work?

Sex before bed and sex in the morning.

Hell of a life huh?

* * *

Collin P.O.V

Brady and I were hanging out with the pups.

They were between the ages of twelve and thirteen now and hated being called that.

We were all talking about the Leah situation after school. Seth was the only one not here. Obviously we were not going to talk about our thoughts and feelings in front of him about the possibility of us having sex with Leah.

"I can't wait!" Brady said. "How freaking awesome is it going to be to have sex with Leah guys!"

"Yeah it would be awesome! If it didn't mean she also gets pregnant," Justin said.

Collin just shrugged. "It will only be one kid, plus everyone in the pack will be pitching in to help take care of them. Besides, you guys don't have to worry about this shit until your older."

"So, just knowing it is going to happen is bad enough," Pacey said.

"But we don't have a choice because of that nature spirit," Nick said.

"But at least it is something fun," Brandon said.

"Dude my parents would kill me if they found out I got an older woman pregnant," Justin said.

"Then don't tell them. They don't know you are a werewolf."

Brandon like Brady was excited by the idea of sleeping with Leah, he was frustrated he had to wait another few years.

Pacey and Justin did not like it at all. They didn't want to become fathers when they turned sixteen. They didn't like being controlled by some supernatural force to have sex with someone. It freaked them out.

"We might not have too, they are still trying to find a way to stop it," I said.

"Yeah, and how successful have they been?" Pacey said.

"Come on guys, if were going to loose our virginity's to someone who better then Leah? She is smoking hot, she is older and more experienced and remember what it felt like through the others memories to fuck her? Best, lay ever!"

"But what if we imprint. You saw what it did to Jared and Paul," Justin said.

"Yeah but imprinting is rare right?" Brandon said.

"Yeah, then why have five werewolves imprinted if it is so rare?"

"Duh, because before there would only be three werewolves at a time. But thanks to the Cullen's bringing all that trouble our way we had a baby boom. The more wolves you have in a pack the more likely they are to imprint. Do the math," Brady said.

"Don't you feel a little bad to be talking about Leah like this Brady, she is Seth's sister," I said.

"Dude, of all the people I figured you would be more happy about this," he said.

"Yeah, you finally get to do it with your crush," Brandon teased.

"Fuck off," I muttered.

"Look Seth is my bro and I got his back. But we are fighting a losing battle guys. You saw that storm the spirit through at us just to get Jared and Leah to bone. What are we going to do when she really gets pissed huh?"

"Plus the Volturi are going to kill our families in the future. That is why the spirit is doing this. So how ever long from now when they come for our tribe our descendants can finally take them out. Sam always said being a protector meant responsibility and sacrifice. If making the blood line stronger, keeping my future relatives safe and getting to bang a hot chick are the sacrifices I have to make then I am glad to do it," Brandon said.

"For real. We can't just pussy out because we get a little squeamish about sex," Collin said.

"I guess you have a point," Pacey said.

"But that is why we are planning to fight the Volturi before then can strike. Now that we know they will one day come after us we can plan ahead," Justin said.

"And how long will that take? You saw how big they are, you saw the shit they can do. The only reason they didn't slaughter us was because of Bella's power. But even that isn't full proof. Remember her daughter can get past her shield, and so can Jasper. Whose to say those leech's don't find a vampire that can get past her shield?," Brady said.

He had a point. We couldn't wait years. No way the spirit would allow things to remain idle that long and it wasn't fair to Leah to have to be in exile because of it.

"Face it guys, we have a duty to perform. Let's not make a big deal about it."

"But what about Leah's feelings about all this. You know she hates having to do this," I said.

"She is getting the best deal out of it. She gets to have lots of sex and she gets to have kids which is all she ever wanted remember?"

"Yeah but not like this. She deserves better then be used like this," I said firmly.

"Hey man I feel for her, I really do. But we don't have a choice. I say just hurry up and get it over with. Then we can move on with out lives," Brandon said.

"Let's see. First it was Embry, then Paul, then Quil, then Jared. That just leaves Sam, Jake and you guys. Four more and it's over until it's our turn," Pacy said.

"How do you feel about this Collin?" Justin asked

"Well, I am not thrilled abut it. But if it's for the tribe then I guess we have to do it. I just wish we could do something to make Leah feel better."

"Don't worry, once you get close enough to her you can make her feel better all night long," Brady said.

Brandon and Brady laughed and bumped fists.

I had to admit, although I was not so enthusiastic about it there was a part of me that was looking forward to it. I have crushed on Leah for so long, this is like a dream come true.

I just hope I can man up for her and treat her like a real woman. I am still a virgin, I am worried I won't be as good as the others.

It can be a lot of pressure to have sex. But having sex to save the world?

* * *

Sue P.O.V

I sat at the desk typing when I became aware of someone approach the reception desk.

"Excuse me?"

"How may I help you?" I asked, smiling at the woman.

She was nursing her right wrist.

"I think I may have sprang my wrist or something, it hurts a lot."

"Okay, how did it happen?" I asked.

"Oh I thought I was strong and could carry some heavy things. In heels I might add when I tripped and what I was carrying fell on me," she said embarrassingly.

"Don't worry, you are not the first one who has done so. Name?"

"Hippolyta Surma."

"Aren't you the new teacher at the rez school?"

"Why yes I am." her eyes traveled to my name tag. "Oh, are you Seth's mother?"

"Yes."

"Oh nice to meet you. God I wish this was under better circumstances," she said.

"Oh it's fine, no problem at all," I said.

"Listen, I am glad I ran into you. I was wondering if we could discuss your son Seth."

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Oh yes, doing fine. But his grades are starting to slip. He said it was because of family drama. I won't pry but I was thinking maybe we could get together and discuss this. Seth is such a brilliant student. All the other teachers praise him. I really think if he keeps it up he might get a College fund."

I felt a surge of pride fill my heart. I knew Seth had been having issues with his school work but I didn't know it might be this serious.

"Of course. When would you like to talk? How about tonight? Dinner maybe?"

"That sounds lovely," I said.

"Where do you live in La Push?" she asked.

I didn't want her to come to my house on the rez. To my shame I have not been doing a good job at keeping the place tidy. So much of my time has been spent with Leah at the Cullen's.

"I do, but my daughter recently moved to another house. Why don't you come there, say around seven?"

"Perfect."

I told her the directions on how to get there, after that I got her application form ready and got her in to see the doctor.

I continued to work, trying not to think too much about Leah.

I hated she had to go through this. I wished the spirits would stop tormenting her.

If Harry was still alive it would break his heart to see our daughter subjected to this.

I felt a pang of sorrow as I thought of my late husband. There are times when I miss him so much. He always knew how to make me feel better no matter what.

Even when I was furious at him, I could not stay mad at him for long. Like Seth Harry just had this warm loving personality that made you not able to help but like him.

He was that ray of sunshine that helped remind you things are not so bad as they seem.

But I wonder how he could find a ray in this shit storm we were all in.

 

**Fusedtwilight: Who will be the next wolf to fall victim to the compulsion? Next chapter something unexpected occurs that will have lasting effects on the pack. Stay tuned to see what. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Pack Mother

Chapter 5

 

**Fusedtwilight: Lots of things happen in this chapter, we see how the imprints are reacting to the compulsion, Leah gets the shock of her life and a new villain is revealed.**

 

Leah P.O.V

After Quil and I had one more romp I got ready for work.

I needed to apologize to Tasha and Hilary for my behavior lately.

I found them both in thee break room. Tasha was by the fridge and Hilary was sitting down looking at her cell.

"Hey guys," I said.

They both looked at me cautiously.

"Can we...talk?" I asked.

"I guess, it's a free country," Tasha said.

I walked in and stood in front of them, trying to look as humble as I could.

"Guys, I am sorry. I know I have been really moody the last week. I have some...shit going on in my life right now and it's putting me through a lot of stress. I didn't want to take it out on you guys, but I still acted cold to you when all you have ever been is good to me and that is wrong. Please forgive me."

Tasha and Hilary shared a look. Then they broke out into similar smiles.

"Well damn how can we be mad at you after an apology like that?" Hilary said.

Tasha walked over to me and pulled me over to the table. "Sit with us girl, we missed you."

Tasha and I joined Hilary at the table.

"So whats the scope, what has been bothering you?" Hilary asked.

I wanted to tell them the truth. I could only imagine the looks on their faces. But obviously I couldn't. But I decided to tell them something else.

"Alright, I can't tell you everything. This is very private and personal and if it got out it could ruin lives."

They both got eager looks on their faces. That look a person gets when they are about to learn a juicy secret.

"See there is this girl in my tribe. She thought she couldn't have kids. But it turns out she can. She has this very rare and complicated genetic defect. Don't bother asking me what it is called. It's one of those long complicated ones in German or Latin or some shit. Now she can have kids but only with someone of a certain genetic type."

"Can't she just go to a sperm bank? My aunt and her wife did that when they wanted kids," Hilary said.

"It can only be someone of Native descent like her. Someone Quileute in particular."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard for her then. There is like hundreds of guys on the rez right?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah. And when they did some tests for her to see if they could find a donor they found several. But they are all with someone already."

"Oh shit that's horrible," Hilary said.

"Yeah. So now my friend is stressing because if these men don't give her a baby then she can't have one."

"Did she speak with them about the situation? They might understand," Tasha said.

"It's a little more complicated then that," I said.

"It's you isn't it?"

"What? No!" I said quickly.

"Girl please, your using the old 'I have a friend,' story. It's obviously you," Tasha said.

I looked down at my hands. Hilary placed hers on top of mine and Tasha followed suit.

"Oh Leah, no wonder you have been so upset. This sucks," Hilary said.

"You know what you need?" Tasha asked.

"A better womb?"

"Besides that. You need to go out and blow some steam. Tell you what, let's all go out to Seattle tomorrow night. There is this club I have been too, it's really nice," Tasha said.

"Sounds like fun," I said.

"Don't worry Leah. A few rounds of drinks and some dancing with your girls and you will feel much betr," Hilary said.

Thanks guys, I really-"

I suddenly began to cramp in my lower stomach area.

It was that same feeling I have been getting lately. It wasn't pain or pleasure, just a movement in my lower regions that made me feel uncomfortable.

Only this time it was much stronger.

"Leah you okay?" Hilary asked seeing the look on my face.

"Yeah...I just have...cramps," I said.

"Oh, you need some Tylenol?" she asked.

"No, it's fine, it will go away."

Jim walked in then I could not help but stare at him. I have been so wrapped up in my own little world of self-pity, paying almost no attention to the world around me I did not notice his surprising change.

When Last I saw him he had gotten a little taller and beefed up. A result of a new diet and exorcise plan he was doing.

But now the changes were obvious. Before he had been six foot one Now he was six foot 8. He was really ripped now, he had grown hard muscles in places that had one been smooth, his biceps had thickened like tree trunks and his jaw was more pronounced.

"Hey Leah," he said with a friendly smile.

Tasha and Hilary noticed how I was looking at him and grinned.

"Wow Jim you look amazing."

"I know right, even I am surprised. My new diet and training exorcise is doing better then I had hoped. It's all about protein. Lot's of calories for vigorous work outs."

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He had to bend over and I could not help but look at his now tight bum. His pants were now tighter, giving you a better view of the outline of his butt.

I was aware of Tasha and Hilary checking him out with appreciative glances. When he left the room we broke out into giggles.

"Oh my God, is it just me or is Jim getting hotter every day?" Hilary asked.

"You don't think he is using steroids do you? That got way to fine and fit in too short a time," Tasha said.

"I dated a guy who did steroids. Trust me, he is all natural," Hilary said.

"Maybe you should reconsider about going out with Jim Leah," Tasha said nudging my shoulder.

"He keeps it up and maybe I will," I said with a laugh.

* * *

 

Seth P.O.V

Mom was getting dinner ready for when Poppy arrived.

Leah was upstairs getting a shower and I was helping to set the table.

"She seems really nice," mom said.

"She is. She is a bit more serious then Mr. Molina but she isn't a hard ass either," I said. "so any luck on finding what killed him?" I asked.

Charlie was working on the case and I was sure he mentioned something to mom about it.

"No, they know it was an animal though. Something big with teeth and claws. They are thinking a bear but the claw and bite patterns are all wrong," mom said.

"I hope they find what ever they did do it soon," I said.

"Yes, before another person dies."

"Another?"

"Yes, they found a body of a woman. Her car broke down sometime last night and her body was found on the side of the road all torn up. They think it was the same animal that killed that person near La Push."

I heard Leah get out of the shower and start moving around.

"Poppy seems to think you might be able to get a college grant if you get your studies back up," mom said.

"Yeah. I would like to go to college but I am not sure now."

"Why?" mom asked.

I raised my eyes up at the ceiling indicating Leah.

"That will be taken care of soon Seth. Don't drop your plans of going to college. Your father would have loved to see you go. Not very many kids from the rez go you know."

Leah began to walk down the stairs and appeared in the kitchen.

"Listen to mom Seth. Get your shit together and go get a degree. Make us proud," she said ruffling my hair.

Just then I heard a car pulling up the drive way.

"She's here," Leah said.

"Seth go get the door for her," mom said.

I left the kitchen and headed for the door. I waited until she knocked before I answered it.

"Hello Poppy," I said.

"Hello Seth, might I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, come in," I said.

She walked in. Looking around impressed. "Your sister lives here? How wonderful."

"Actually she is just keeping an eye on it. It belongs to another family who travel a lot. They asked Leah to keep an eye on the place so she just moved in."

"Well, I hope she doesn't mind if I got her a gift. When your mom told me she had moved I decided to get her a house warming present."

She handed me a frame with the picture of several wolves running through the woods.

"I just thought it looked beautiful. Wolves are such majestic creatures. I just adore them...what is so funny?" she asked seeing the wide grin on my face.

"Oh nothing, your going to really feel at home at the rez, that is all."

"So how is your wrist doing?" mom asked.

We were sitting at the table eating. Leah had been introduced to Poppy. She loved the picture. She grinned just like I did when I told her about how much Poppy loved wolves.

Poppy raised her hand, showing it was in a Velcro splint.

"Oh it is fine, just a little tender. That's what I get for thinking I am Wonder Woman," Poppy said.

"So how are you like La Push?" Leah asked.

"Oh it is just what I needed. I just love the fresh air and the quit laid back attitude of the locals."

"Where did you live before you came here?" mom asked.

"St. Louis. I was there for three years teaching. I just got fed up with the city life and decided I needed to go some place and start fresh."

"Why teach on a rez and not in Seattle? Surely there were more teaching opportunities," Leah said.

"There were but I didn't want to leave one city to trade in another. I like the rez. I have visited the cliffs several times and I must say the view of the sun can be so beautiful."

"Oh I know, my late husband Harry used to take me there all the time. He was such a romantic."

Mom got this look in her eye. An echo of pain and loss that you would miss unless you knew her well enough.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't know you had lost your husband."

"It is fine. It happened four years ago. Heart attack."

"I lost a husband myself. That is why I moved away from St. Louis. He died when he was shot by a stray bullet during a gang war."

"Oh that is terrible," mom said.

"That's why I needed to leave and start fresh. But I am doing good for myself. Pain can break a man, but a woman it can only make stronger."

"Amen," Leah said.

"Indeed," mom said sagely.

"So true," I said.

"What would you know, your a man," Leah said.

"Hey just because I am a man doesn't mean I am not sensitive you know. In fact I find it sexist you think a man can not understand a womans pain Leah. I have feelings too you know."

I took my napkin and pretended to wipe my eyes of fake tears. The three of them laughed.

"So how bad is Seth's grades right now?" mom asked.

"Well they are not bad per say. His last several tests were less then satisfactory. I have spoke to some of the other teachers and they think he could get a college grant if he gets his grades back up and keeps them up for the rest of the year."

"He can do it, he's a Clearwater and we never give up right Seth?" Leah asked.

"Got that right," I said.

"Well I am sure he can do it. He has such a strong support from you I am sure he can do it. All he has to do is put in some extra work and I am sure he can quickly get his grades back up."

"I will Poppy, I promise."

"I know you will. You have a bright future Seth. I am certain of it."

After dinner Poppy staid behind to talk to mom about fish recopies. Leah and I watched tv while they talked.

It was nine when Poppy decided to go home.

"Thank you all so much for a wonderful night. I love that about the locals, they are so warm and welcoming. I don't feel like a stranger at all."

"Nice meeting you Poppy," mom said and shook her hand.

"And you. And it was nice meeting you Leah." Poppy shook Leah's hand. She frowned then and raised her good hand. "Forgive me dear." She plucked a long black hair that had been laying on her shoulder. "Sorry, I am a bit of a neat freak like that. Used to drive my husband crazy."

We saw her out and I walked her to her car.

"Thank you for coming Poppy, I appreciate you taking an interest in my education," I said.

"You have will and drive Seth. That is a quality many young men lack these days. It would be a shame to see all that potential go to waist."

I opened her car door for her and she chuckled. "Such a gentleman. Chivalry, another rare quality in a man."

I closed the door and she started her car and drove off. I walked back to the house. Mom and Leah were already cleaning the dishes.

"That went well," I said.

"Yes, she is such a lovely woman. We were lucky to get her," mom said.

"Yeah. She seems like a real nice woman," Leah said.

* * *

 

 

Hippolyta P.O.V

I pulled over the side of the road on the highway.

I grabbed my purse and pulled out the bottle.

I uncapped it and puled the hair I got from Leah from my cast and put it in the bottle.

I capped it again and shook it a little. Causing the liquid inside to swish around.

"Come on!" I said.

The clear liquid suddenly turned a luminescent green.

"Yes!" I said in triumph.

I reached into my purse and pulled out my phone. I clicked Fin's number and continued to look at the glowing liquid.

"It's me. I did the test, it's positive. We finally found one. Tell the others to get things ready."

I ended the call before he spoke. I continued to look at the liquid, how long have I waited for this day?

All these years eagerly anticipating the moment when I could find a chosen of the earth.

Now all I had to wait was a few more days and my life long dream will be complete.

* * *

 

Jared P.O.V

I walked up to Kim's parents house.

She had moved out of our home to live with her parents for a few days.

Her parents were under the impression we had a fight. They didn't know the real reason why Kim had left

There had been no fight, when I told her what had happened she cried and told me she had to leave.

I let her go, it killed me to let her go but she needed her space. She needed time to come to terms with what had happened.

So I staid away from her, feeling absolutely miserable.

I envied Paul. Rachel had gotten mad at him and yelled at him but she didn't leave him. Though she did make him sleep on the couch.

They had their own place now, once she moved back they had decided it was to crowded in the Black house and got their own place much to Billy and Jake's delight.

A much as they were happy by the fact kept Rachel around they found his presence to be very irritating. So when they learned they were getting a house of their own they were both relieved.

I wish Kim had yelled at me, I wish she had even tried to hit me. But her silent cries and need to be away from me hurt even worse.

But I needed to see her. I needed to just...be near her. I miss her so much, it feels like a hole has been punched in my chest. Like all the wonder in the world was now gone.

My stomach was tying itself in knots as I prepared to knock on the door.

Would she talk to me? Would she slam it in my face?

I knocked on the door and after a few seconds heard someone walking to it. I knew it was Kim, I recognized her movements and her heart beat.

A wolf spends as much of his time with his imprint as he could. We know every little detail about our imprints because we are so focused on them.

The door opened and I froze. Kim looked at me with a pain filled expression.

I know she has been crying. I could tell from how red and puffy her eyes were.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey."

We just stood there. Not speaking. My hands ached to touch her, to hold her close. I wanted to get on my hands and knees and bow my head and beg for her forgiveness.

"I miss you," I said.

"I miss you too," she said softly.

"I would never do it if I had a choice."

"I know."

"It won't happen again."

"That's what Paul said."

"It won't! I swear I won't go near Leah ever!"

"She is your beta and the mother of your soon to be child. You'll inevitably have to go to her."

"Leah...she's my friend. My pack sister. And yes she will be the mother of my child and I will man up and help her raise it. But I love you Kim. What happened with me and Leah we couldn't control. It was pure primal instinct. But what I feel for you transcends that. You are all I think about."

"I have been thinking about you too Jared." a single tear fell down her face and she wiped it away. "And I know it's not your fault, or Leah's. But still...I just can't look at you without thinking 'He slept with Leah, he slept with another woman and now she is pregnant.' I am trying Jared, I really am trying to come to terms with all this."

"And thats great, the fact you are willing to give a dirt bag like me a chance is phenomenal," I said.

"Your not a dirt bag. Your sweet, kind and funny. I have loved since before you even knew I existed. Back when I sat next to you in class and thought you were the most beautiful man in the world. But I need some time Jared. It is still a lot to take in."

"Of course. I understand. Good night Kim."

I turned around and walked down the porch.

"Jared!" she called.

"Yeah," I said turning around.

"I am glad you stopped by. I missed you."

"And I miss you too."

I walked off into the woods. I could feel her eyes on me all the way until I was out of sight.

I knew we would be okay. If she was still willing to talk to me and forgive me I knew we would be okay.

* * *

 

Paul P.O.V

I was on my X-Box 360 playing Madden NFL.

Just when I was about to score a touchdown Rachel walked in front of the screen and I quickly hit play.

The look on her face made me nervous. It was serious. Rachel never gave me a serious look unless I did something back.

Like sleeping with Leah.

Twice.

I had told her about the second time. Unlike last time she got mad and yelled at me calling me several names. Then she ran into our room and I heard her cry. Each sob was a knife in my heart.

I waited in the living room for her to come out. When she did she stormed over to me and said that I was to sleep on the couch from now on.

I was grateful she didn't kick me out.

Even though things have been tense between us at least she didn't move out like Kim did with Jared.

"Paul, we need to talk," she said.

"What about?" I asked.

"I have been thinking about this compulsion thing. And I am sorry I got mad at you. You couldn't control yourself and neither could Leah. I thought it would never happen again so that was why I was so mad. But once again it wasn't your fault. Nature tricked Jared and you were just trying to be a good friend and got caught in the crossfire."

"I would never cheat on you Rachel, not if I had a choice," I said.

"I know. But I need to be a realist here. Whose to say it won't happen again?"

"It won't! I swear!" I said firmly.

"Yeah, look how that turned out the first time," she said.

I took my hand in hers and rubbed my cheek against it.

"I will swear any and every oath Rachel. I will fight my very being, I will bite and gnaw my legs off to keep away from Leah."

It was a lie. I was just trying to appease her. She knew it and I knew it. Once the compulsion takes over there is no stopping it. Just like any act of nature, you can't stop it. Only wait for it to end. Then deal with the devastation it leaves in it's wake.

But I had to say something, I had to earn her forgiveness.

I wish we had left sooner.

After the Volturi left Rachel got a job working in Seattle as a computer programer. Once things had gotten settled with the pack and we had earned enough money we planned on moving to Tacoma.

But now thanks to this compulsion bullshit that got shot to hell.

But if we had left sooner then none of this would have happened and we would be so happy.

"I know you mean that Paul. But we both know once the compulsion hits you you won't be able to stop it."

I let out a whimper. The way she was talking, I knew she was going to leave me. She was going to leave me and never look back!

She knelt in front of me, holding my head in her hands.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me Paul Lahote. I have never felt so loved as I do with you. You treat me with respect and honestly care about my feelings. You are my soul mate."

Here it comes. She is going to say but it is not enough, that I can't be trusted. She was going to leave me just like my mom left me and my dad.

"Which is why I have come to a decision."

Here it comes!

"It is okay for you to have sex with Leah."

Oh God the soul crushing pain! I will never know true happiness! My life will be a void without her I-

...Wait what?

I blinked away my tears and stared at her like she grew a second head.

"Huh?"

She actually chuckled at the look on my face.

"You heard me Paul."

"But...I...you...we...Leah...us...I am confused."

"Look I admit this whole situation pisses me off. I wish I could punch mother nature right in her face. But I won't let this ruin us Paul. Like I said you are the best thing that has ever happened to me or will ever happened to me. It won't get any better then you. I can't imagine a world without you in it. But I also have to be practical. Until we get this shit resolved there will always be a chance of another incident. So if you wind up sleeping with her again it is okay. I am tired of you ripping yourself apart because of guilt. Just don't make a habit of it okay?"

I stood up and wrapped my hands around her.

"You are the most wonderful-I kissed her-beautiful-I kissed her again-amazing-another kiss-woman!"

She smiled. "I know. And you can come back to bed now Paul. I think you have seen enough of the couch." she ran her hand down my arm, causing me to shudder. "In fact, why don't you come to bed right now."

I knew a hint when I saw it.

I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder and headed for the bed room. I laid her on the bed and pulled on her legs so she sat on the edge.

She began to take off her shirt and I removed her pants, she helped my lifting her hips so I could pull them and her panties off.

Once she was naked I took a moment to look at her glorious body.

The compulsion was powerful, unstoppable. But it was only brief, like all lust it fades away once it runs it's course. But imprinting was love and eternal.

I dipped my head into her lap and began to eat her out. Her sweet gasps soon filled the room, I nipped and suckled at her folds, each time soliciting a sinful new moan from her.

"Take me Paul! Take me now!" she said.

I got up and grabbed a condom pack from the nightstand. She was on the pill as an extra precaution. We were not ready for kids, though that was soon going to change when Leah stopped phasing.

I rolled the extra large condom on and climbed on top of Rachel.

I wanted to just thrust into her and ravage her. But I was too big and she was too frail for such a rough fuck. I remember the bruises she formed when we first had sex and I wouldn't touch her for weeks after that.

I had to learn control.

So I slowly slid into her, it took her a few moments to adjust to the size of my manhood.

"You okay," I asked.

She nodded her head. I leaned down and kissed her. I slowly began to pick up a steady rhythm, waiting until she was comfortable enough with my size before I went faster.

I grabbed her left leg and lifted it up, allowing me to penetrate her more deeply.

She wrapped her arms around my back and buried her face in my neck, whimpering my names and kissing the sensitive spots on my neck.

We made love for over an hour. I could have gone longer but Rachel was only human. She didn't have the stamina I did. She had already cum three times and on the third and final time I gave in to my own release, filling the condom with my spunk.

I pulled out of her and got up. I pulled the condom off and tied it into a knot and tossed it into the trash can. I got back in the bed and laid beside Rachel, wrapping my arms around her.

We lay there together in post-coital bliss.

It was like nothing was wrong what so ever.

I knew now that nothing could ever break us apart, not even the compulsion.

I was happier then I have been since this all began.

* * *

 

Emily P.O.V

I awoke to the feeling of someone gently shaking me.

"Hey Em."

I recognized Sam's voice and let out a yawn and sat up

I had fallen asleep on the couch. Papers and books littered the table.

I was still doing research. Anything and everything about mother nature in any form. Legends, myths, folklore all of it. I still had yet to find an answer to the situation we had with the compulsion.

But I still had nothing.

Sam was looking down at me with concerned eyes. "You need to get some sleep Em," he said.

"I must have fallen asleep. Gosh I don't even remember closing my eyes," I said.

"You work too much Em. You need to take it easy."

"I'll take it easy when I help Leah and the pack," I said.

"You really think you can find a solution?" he asked.

"There has to be an answer. How do we know what happened with Leah and that woman from a thousand years ago didn't happen before? How do we know it was just us? What if it was in another tribe? Or happened in another land. Lots of stories have a source. Maybe all those myths and legends about those goddesses who birthed many children were inspired by women like Leah."

I picked up one of the books and held it in my hand.

"If I can just find the right connection, the right trail."

Sam had this look on his face. To anyone else it would look contemplative, but I recognized something else. Worry, pain.

"Sam what is wrong?" I asked.

"Besides the compulsion?" he asked.

"No there is something else. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me Sam. No secrets remember?"

He sighed. "Promise you won't tell Sue or anyone else. I am having a hell of a time keeping it from the pack."

If Sam was trying to keep it a secret from everyone it must be serious.

"I swear. What is it?" she asked.

"I talked to Leah last night. Hoping to give her a little pep talk. It worked, but not before she told me if we don't get this fixed in a month she is leaving La Push."

"What?"

I couldn't believe it. Leah leave?

"It this compulsion bullshit Em. She feels so much guilt because of Jared and Paul. She hates the fact the spirit is willing to attack the tribe to manipulate her. She thinks that if she travels far enough where the compulsion won't effect us and has the babies she is carrying now then it will satisfy nature enough she will leave her alone. She is willing to send the babies here to live."

"But Leah wanted children so bad!" I said.

"But she wants us all to be safe and happy. She thinks she can meet the spirit half way."

I instantly began to open my books and began to research.

"Then I need to continue to study. There has to be a way Sam! There has to be!"

"Em come on you studied enough for the night," Sam said gently.

"No! I won't stop until I can find a way to help her Sam!"

"Em calm down," he said firmly.

I could not help the tears that began to form in my eyes.

"I just got her back Sam. We finally began to reconnect and now I might loose her again. I can't let that happen. I won't!"

He hugged me and I buried my face in his neck, breathing in his scent as he soothingly rubbed my back.

"We'll find something, I promise Leah will stay here where she belongs," he said.

"I wish life would stop abusing her. Hasn't she been through enough?" I asked.

"More then enough. Way more then enough," Sam said.

* * *

 

 

Leah P.O.V

The night after we had Poppy over for dinner I was getting ready to go out to Settle.

I had already informed mom. She thought it was a good idea.

She was glad I was finally coming out of my room and rejoining civilized society.

I wore a jean skirt that went past my thighs and a light black shirt with a matching black bra that showed off my elbows.

Tasha and Hilary picked me up. They were amazed to find out I was living at the Cullen's. I told them the same thing Seth had told Poppy, that I was looking after it for them and they were paying me for my troubles.

"So all you got to do is keep the place spiffy and they pay you for it?" Tasha asked.

"And I live there for free," I said.

"Damn girl you so luck!"

Yeah, if only she knew.

We drove all the way to Seattle, listening to some tunes and singing along them. Talking about work and our least favorite co-workers.

By the time we reached Seattle it was dark. I could see the moon in the still dimly blue sky.

It was supposed to be a full tonight.

Tasha drove us to this club called the Shack. Not the catchiest name I know.

Tasha parked the car along the street and we got out. Walking a block to get there we bypassed the line (getting several dirty looks) and were allowed in by the bouncer when Tasha said her name.

"My cousin is a co-owner of this place so I get in for free," she explained.

We walked down a hall and came to a door with red velvet drapes over the archway.

We walked past it and came into a much larger room. We had to walk down some marvel stairs that had a Gothic Victorian look get to the dance floor.

Several statues lined the walls and there were paintings on the ceiling where a disco ball hung, slowly spinning. There was a large and open stage where a DJ surrounded by large speakers and expensive looking equipment played the songs for the night.

This place had once been a theater house until it was bought by Tasha's cousin and his business partner.

"Oh my God this place is the shit! Look at all the lights!"

"Oh wow a blonde distracted by flashing lights, imagine that," I said.

Tasha and I broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh you bitches are mean," Hilary said scowling at us.

We walked over to the bar. Tasha ordered a martini, Hilary a sex on the beach and I ordered a gin and tonic.

We stood by the bar and enjoyed our drinks. Moving our hips to the beat of the music and looking around.

One brave and inebriated guy showed up. Obviously full of himself and smelling of cheap beer.

"Hey don't I know you?" he asked.

"Nope," Tasha said.

"Don't think so," Hilary said.

"Never met," I said.

"Well how would you like to get to know me."

The little fuck-tard actually wrapped his hand around my hips and leered at me.

"Damn baby, you sure are hot. But then again I have that effect on women."

Tasha just shook her head and Hilary watched, her eyes full of anticipation. She knew what was about to happen.

I just smiled at the creed and grabbed his wrist. I just added a little pressure and twisted it and he was on his knees like a bitch.

"Listen dick head, we are here to have a good time. Not deal with some asshole who thinks he is touch shit and has the right to touch us without our consent. So, you run along now or I will Fuck. You. Up!"

"Okay!" he said.

I let him go and he quickly scurried away.

We broke out into fits of laughter and they clapped my hand.

"Way to go girl," Hilary said.

"You showed the pig," Tasha said.

Just then I got the cramps again. I frowned and lightly rubbed my stomach. Why the hell were they doing this now?

"Oh look it's Jim!" Hilary said pointing to the crowed.

Jim was walking over to us, a big smile on his face. He looked good wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a white shirt and black velvet vest. he shirt was a little too tight for him, but it showed off the muscles in his biceps and the vest did look rather snug against his broad chest.

"Hey guys, I was wondering where you were," Jim said.

I was confused. The way he talked it was like he was supposed to be here.

"Thanks for asking me to come out tonight guys, I really appreciate it."

I gave them a look. Why didn't they tell me he was coming.

It came to me in a flash. This was a set up! They were trying to hook Jim and I up!

I gave them a glare which let them know I was onto their scheme. They just looked at me with innocent smiles, as if they had no clue.

"You look really beautiful Leah," Jim said.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."

Jim smiled and seemed very pleased with himself now.

One good thing about having Jim around was he kept the pervs away. No one in their right mind dared approach us with Jim around.

I excused myself and went to the ladies room.

The cramps were really getting to me. I hope to God this isn't some random new compulsion thing that was about to happen to me.

It was funny, the cramps only happen when I was at work and even then it was irregular. Some days it happened some days it didn't.

I redid my make up in the mirror and smiled at myself.

"Alright Leah, go out there and have a good time. You have earned it," I said to myself.

* * *

 

It was late into the night and Hilary and Tasha just left.

We had spent all night laughing and drinking and dancing. It was so much fun to actually be normal and do normal things.

Eventually though the girls had to leave, Hilary was wasted and Tasha was the designated driver.

I was going to go with them, even though I wanted to stay a little while longer, I was having a lot of fun.

Jim offered to take me home, he had driven in his truck down and only had a few beers and had been drinking nothing but water for the last few hours.

I took him up on his offer. As I hugged Tasha I whispered in her ear.

"You are really sneaky you know that?"

"You can thank me later girl. Now go tap that ass."

As she carried a stumbling Hilary away I heard them speaking to one another.

"Bet you they hook up," Hilary said.

"I bet he takes her home and the end it on a good note," Tasha said.

"I bet he at least goes down on her," Hilary said.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Jim. The cramps continued and I did my best to ignore them.

"You want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

We walked out onto the dance floor. We had enough space to move around and danced wildly to the music.

"Do you go out often?" he asked.

"Not really this is my first night out in a while," I said.

"You do realize the girls are trying to hook us up right?" he asked.

"Oh I know," I said with a smile.

"They told me it would be a surprise and you would like it. I tried telling them you were not looking for a relationship but they seemed to think different."

"They are good friends, just trying to help me out is all."

We continued to dance and the songs progressed we moved closer and closer to one another.

I was on fire tonight. The energy coming from the crowed, the beat of the music guiding my body as I danced, just being able to relax and unwind. It felt so good.

I was able to forget about the compulsion and for a while I was not a werewolf, I was just a woman having a good time.

Jim and I were so close now. His hands on my hips and my hands on his shoulders. I had to give him credit he sure did know how to dance.

I looked into his eyes, there was a look in them now, it was still Jim's eyes but now there was something very personal in them. Something intimate.

It was not the shy eyes of a blushing young adult looking at his crush. It was the look a man gives a woman he wants.

I didn't think Jim had a side like that. He was always so friendly and clean cut. He never swore, instead saying things like gosh darn and blast instead.

When I looked into his eyes I felt something more then just cramps. A movement in your belly that only a man can make you fell. It was not some instinct that drove you to feel like that.

It was just the effect a handsome man had on a girl. It was something I had not felt in a long time.

The DJ started to play a slow dance song now. We slowed our movements and he placed his hands on my hips and I put mine on his shoulders.

As we began a little waltz he spoke. His voice soft and warm.

"I had a good time tonight Leah," he said.

"Me too. I am glad you came out," I said.

"I was nervous, I didn't want you to think I was trying to be pushy or something," he said.

"Your not. We're just two friends having a good time."

"I would like us to be more then friends Leah, he said.

"Jim we talked about this."

"I know but...I fell strongly for you Leah. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are smart, strong and you don't let other people boss you around. Being around you tonight has just felt so right."

He was right. Standing next to him just felt so natural to me.

"You told me not to wait up, but I am willing to wait for you Leah. A woman like you is a rare find and I would be a fool to let you slip on by."

Jim had no idea how his words effected me. I cursed the compulsion, and the spirit and my werewolf gene. If it wasn't for all that bullshit then I would really consider going out with Jim.

The way he looked at me and spoke to me just made me feel like how a woman should feel.

"I like you too Jim...and I had a great time with you. But I still can't go out with you."

He smiled. "That is okay. Might I me so daring as to kiss you?"

He did not wait for me to answer. He began to bend his head down to kiss me and I puckered my lips in anticipation.

But then someone bumped into Jim hard enough to make him push me back.

"Hey sorry man, I tripped on my shoe laces," the guy who bumped into us said.

"Watch were your going you idiot!" Jim snapped.

I was shocked. Jim never raised his voice or called someone an idiot. He was not that aggressive.

"Hey man I am sorry, don't make a big deal about it," the man said defensively.

"It is a big deal! Here I am about to kiss a woman I have been pinning for for months and your dumb ass just ruined it!" Jim growled.

Jim looked positively enraged. There was nothing gentle or kind about him now. His face was a mask of frightening anger.

"Jim it's okay, really it was an-"

I had been about to say accident when all of a sudden the cramps became more pronounced. Making me feel uncomfortable.

Jim had a look on his face now, part anger but part confused.

"Jim are you okay?" I asked.

"Um...I...I...I think I need to go home."

"Yeah, lets go. It's late."

I took his arm and we left the club to go to his truck. I put him in the passenger seat and drove us out of the city.

* * *

 

Jim was feeling sick. He had suddenly developed a burning temperature.

"I think I need to go to the hospital," he said.

"Yeah, I will take you there," I said.

I wasn't feeling so good. The cramps were getting stronger and stronger. It was starting to tingle in an odd way now.

"I am sorry about that Leah, I just flipped for no reason," Jim said.

"Hey it's fine, no foul," I said.

"No, I don't want you to think I am a jerk or something.

"I don't think you are a jerk. We'll get you to the hospital and find out what is wrong with you."

Something wasn't right. Something was seriously not right. I don't know why. Maybe it is the cramps or maybe it is the situation, but something about this seems too familiar.

"Pull over!" he said suddenly.

I pulled over on the side of the road and he jumped out and ran into the woods.

I put the truck in park and got out.

The cramps were so strong, I had a tough time walking.

"Jim I called out."

I walked deeper and deeper into the woods. When I finally found him he was pacing back and forth, looking like he was in a great deal of pain.

"Jim," I said.

He stopped packing to look at me, he was breathing hard and had a look of fear and confusion in his eyes.

"Leah...I...I..."

His whole body began to shake violently. At first I thought he was having a seizure.

But then my vagina suddenly felt very warm.

And then I realized with horror what was going on.

It all made sense. The only times I ever felt the cramps was when I was around Jim. And it began weeks ago when Jim first started to have his growth spurt.

Around that time I had smelt the scent of a vampire on my way to work around Forks. I had taken the time to track it to an old abandoned factory when I had called Sam to tell him about it so it could be taken care of.

I had once thought that Jim had a little Indian somewhere due to his skin tone. A deep tanned color that made it look like he was a serious tanner.

But I guess I had been right. But not only did Jim have a little Indian in him. He had a little Quileute.

Lots of people in Forks had some Quileute in their family tress.

But I never gave thought to how many would have the blood line of Taha Aki in them as well.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I said.

Jim let out a cry and exploded in a shower of white fur and shredded cloths.

The compulsion hit me, exploding from my woman hood like a bomb. I fell to my hands and knees, caught off guard by the powerful sensation.

I could already feel my pussy getting wet. Aching to be filled.

I became aware of movement in front of me.

I looked up and saw Jim in his new wolf form. The moon shinned bright in the night time sky, it's light shined on his pure white fur making it look somewhat silvery. His fur was long, almost mane like due to his long hair.

Phasing can be a very confusing and disorienting process.

One minute you are a human, the next you are this monstrous wolf beast. You feel afraid and angry. The wolf, new to your mind wants to lash out and run.

Poor Jim had the worst luck. Not only was he just phasing for the first time, but he was also with me for it.

I remember Tasha saying the best part about dating a young innocent man like Jim was you could molt him to what ever you saw fit.

And that is exactly what I was going to do.

Jim was looking at me with the same dark expression all the men under the thrall of the compulsion get. His pink cock already hung from it's sheath.

He began to circle me, bumping me every once in a while roughly with his shoulders.

I liked it, it told me he was interested.

Suddenly he had had nose under my skirt and was sniffing my soaked womanhood.

A deep monstrous growl escaped his jaws and I cried out as I felt a massive tongue begin to lick my seeping folds.

I pulled my skirt up and pulled my panties down, giving him better access.

I know it was wrong, I know I was going to regret it later, but the feeling of his wet tongue lapping at my pussy felt so fucking good!

Jim continued to lick me and I cried out in pleasure as my walls tightened and I came. He eagerly lapped up my juices and while he cleaned me up I suddenly became aware we were not alone.

A pair of bright yellow eyes glared back at me from the darkness. I was suddenly aware of a third heart beat. The wind blew and I caught a scent that was wolf. Not like me or the others. This wolf scent was more potent, more musky.

Jim became aware of our audience and growled at those eyes.

My God if that is one of the pack I will just die.

"Who is that?" I called. "I see you! Come on out!"

The creature moved out from the darkness. Jim growled deeply. Baring his teeth.

When the creature stepped into the moon light I saw it was indeed a wolf.

I thought it was someone from the pack. Except I did not recognize the fur color. I also or course knew the eyes were much to bright and yellow to be one of us. When we phase our eyes remain the same. The other things was the front arms. They were much longer then the back. They also possessed a opposible thumb. When it walked it's movements were gorilla like.

It growled at us, baring it's teeth and the hair on it's hackles bristled.

I don't know what this thing is, but I now two things.

It is not one of my back, and it is not friendly.

The beast let out a howl and charged at us. Jim jumped in front of me and pounced on the creature. It grabbed him in the air with it's hand-paws and tossed him to the side.

Jim got right back up an attacked the beast.

I growled and was about to phase. My growl attracted the monsters attention.

Suddenly with an impossible speed it was in front of me. It raised it's arms and back handed me.

The color white exploded in my vision and I think I has passed out. When I awoke o was on the ground with a broken tree close to me and my jaw hurt like a bitch.

The creature was attacking Jim again. He ran off and the monster ran after him.

I laid there, waiting for the pain in my jaw to go away. The compulsion still had hold of me. But much to my delight it soon faded.

I could no longer hear the sounds of Jim fighting the monster anymore.

I guess when I am separated from a male wol the compulsion looses it's hold on me.

I stood up and searched my pockets for my phone. But then I sighed when I realized it was in my purse in Jim's car.

I was about to go and get it when I became aware of something large crashing through the woods. I braced myself in case it was the wolf monster.

Instead it turned out to be Seth and Justin in their wolf forms.

"Seth?" I asked.

He phased back into his human form.

"Leah! Thank God you are alright!" he said.

"Seth, Jim phased, he's one of us! And he's fighting this thing and-"

"We know."

"How do you know?"

"Jim is connected to us Leah, he is one of us. We sensed him phase then we sensed the compulsion at first we feared the worse but when we saw things from his prospective we knew we had added a new member."

"Where are the others? What about Jim?" I asked.

"Jake sent me and Justin to go help you. That thing knocked you out. Jake and the others are going to help Justin."

"Wait...you said Jim is one of us...that means...oh God...you all saw! You saw what he was doing to me."

Seth and Justin who was still in his wolf form refused to meet my gaze.

Oh. My. Fucking. God!

I began to shake in rage. My fucking pack so me getting my cooch licked by a werewolf! I was so mad, I felt like I was about to phase.

How fucking humiliating!

Seth was by my side in an instant.

"Leah, please stay calm. If you phase you might distract the others and they could get hurt!"

I remembered my yoga training and took a deep breath in, then a deep breath out. I thought of happy things. Fishing with dad, my first kiss with Sam, being at Emily's and his wedding.

I stopped shaking and got a reign on my anger.

"Seth, take me back to the Cullen's house. Immediately!"

Seth drove me back to the Cullen's in Jim's truck.

Justin left to go help the others.

Seth and I did not speak. He knew I did not want to talk right now what so ever.

I was embarrassed, ashamed, mortified.

How will I ever be able to look any of them in the eye again.

I hoped Jim was okay. Once we got him calmed down we were going to need to do some research on his family back ground and find out where his gene came from.

And we were going to have to figure out what he hell that thing that attacked us was. Because I have a funny feeling we just found what has been killing people.

And it wasn't no fucking bear.

* * *

 

Poppy P.O.V

I woke up naked in the woods.

Memories flowed into me from last night.

I had driven out deep into the woods for my transformation.

Even after all these centuries the moon still holds sway of me. Calling me like a siren's son.

I seem to recall running into Leah.

Oh God did I kill her! Please no!

I searched my memory.

No she wasn't dead. I had attacked her and the wolf sniffing her heat because I smelled wolf.

My instincts saw them as a threat to my territory and that they had to be dealt with at once.

Had I been in my right mind I would have staid away from Leah and left her to enjoy herself.

But I attacked them and fought the white one.

We had fought, running through the woods. He was trying to lead me from Leah. He was faster, but I was able to keep up.

Eventually he tried to attack me, only to find I was not see easy to bring down. I had him pinned to the ground, read to bit into his neck and sever his head from his body.

But then several more shape-shifters showed up and my instincts told me I had to run, there were to many of them so off I ran.

They tried to stop me, but if they got in my way I quickly removed them.

They wouldn't be able to track me as long as I was human, that was natures only way of keeping us hidden from other supernatural beings. But still they knew I existed. Even though they won't be able to track me it will be difficult to trap Leah now.

But I just had to be patient. That is all.

They still saw me as the friendly new teacher.

They do not realize I am a centuries old werewolf.

Not a shape-shifter that lays claim to the tile of a child of the moon but the real deal.

I made my way home. I was going to have to be careful. I had to try harder to control my instincts. I could have killed Leah because my wolf smelt the wolf on her and the need to challenge and protect my territory took over.

I have not waited this long to find Leah to loose her.

The fate of my species depends on her and the power the earth gave her.

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: So much for the friendly teacher. What does Poppy have planned for Leah? How will Justin react to being a werewolf? How is he related to the Quileutes? Find out next chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Pack Mother

Chapter 6

 

**Fusedtwilight: It's time we get some answers about Jim and we learn more about Poppy and her plan for Leah. Also Quil and Embry give Leah some tender love.**

 

Seth P.O.V

"It's one of the Children of the Moon," I said.

I was speaking using my cell phone with speaker on so everyone could listen in. Mom and Leah sat on the couch while I spoke and Billy listened in on the other end.

He had been informed already about Justin and the werewolf.

"A werewolf? Like our protectors?" Billy asked.

"No, not like us. During the confrontation with the Voltrui we learned we are not werewolves but Shape-shifters. Aro said our ancestors could have been anything, like lions or panthers. A few days after that I asked Edward what the difference between us a real werewolf was. He said a Child of the Moon can only turn into their wolf form at night time and the night of a full moon."

"Which was tonight," mom said.

"Yeah, when they transform they are worse the newborn vampires. They have no control of themselves. Like vampires they create more of their kind through a bite and unlike us they are pack creatures. They hunt more like vampires, either alone of with a mate. Edward said they can have kids but they are always human."

"Yeah, didn't they say the Volturi hunted them nearly to extinction?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, apparently one of the Volturi members almost got killed by one a long time ago and hates and fears them. He tried to use us as an excuse to start a fight but Aro pointed out the differences."

"And you are sure it is one of these creatures?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I saw what it looked like through Jim's eyes. They look exactly like us except their eyes are yellow and their forearms are longer and more like arms."

"Just how powerful is this thing?"

"It's abilities are on par with a newborn vampire. Edward said the Children of the Moon were so difficult to kill that unless a vampire is with a coven or has some supernatural ability to use against them that vampires only hunt them during the day when they are vulnerable."

"Hmm, we may need to have the whole pack hunt this creature then. Jake called me and said they lost it's scent. It's just gone."

"That's impossible," Leah said.

"It's morning now Billy, it will be in it's human form. Edward said that the Children of the Moon smell like regular humans when they are in their human form. It helped keep them hidden."

"Is there any way to figure out who it could be? Some clue?"

"The eyes. They always have yellow eyes, even in their human form. The closer it is to the full moon the more brighter they become. They also tend to be anti-social."

"How is Jim?" Leah asked.

"We got him to phase back, thanks to Jake and the others they calmed him down. They have already told him the situation. Today I will be doing research to find out how he got the wolf gene. He would also like to speak with you later Leah. He feels he needs to apologize for some reason...did you two-"

"No! That thing showed up and interrupted us before we could do anything."

Leah's face was red with embarrassment. We did not mention to mom or Bill about the...um...well...you know...thing that was going on between her and Jim.

"Well that's good. I can't believe now we have a werewolf to deal with. Are you sure these things don't run in packs?" Billy asked me.

"Yes, Edward said they are very territorial and will fight if they come across another werewolf. Unless they are mates that is."

"We will have to be extra vigilant then, perhaps such a large pack of wolf shape-shifters drew it's attention. Leah, from now on Quil and Embry will be...um...guarding you."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"We have no idea who this beast is or where it will strike next. If it is as wild as the Cullen's say how do we know it won't attack you if it comes across your scent? Several of our best protectors fought this one and they barely slowed it down. What hope would you have all alone?"

His voice left no room for arguments.

"Perhaps my daughter does not feel the need to entertain her two friends every night Billy," mom said cooly.

"Now Sue don't be getting riled up. I am only thinking about Leah's safety."

"He's right mom. You didn't see this thing, it is scary as shit. I do not want to be facing it alone," Leah said.

"Should we call the Cullen's? Maybe they can help tell us more about the Children of the Moon," I said.

"Good idea Seth. Find out as much as you can. Now if you excuse me I need to find out more about Jim and where he comes from."

Billy ended the call.

"Vampires, werewolves whats next?" mom asked with a sigh.

"Faeries," Leah said.

"I swear to God if faeries are real I am done with this supernatural crap," mom said.

"I've been done with it for a while now," Leah said.

"I just can't believe it. I never considered the possibility of there being people in Forks who had the gene as well," mom said.

"What I don't get is why is he phasing now? He went to school with the Cullen's. Why didn't he phase then? He was around them all the time," I said.

"The oldest the Black's, Atera's and the Uley's are always the first to be called. Those who are descended from them will follow if there is a flow of vampires in the area. The younger generation is always the last to phase which is why Collin, Brady and the younger wolves phased. Had Victoria not made her army and the Volturi incident happened they would have never phased."

"But that was years ago," I said.

"But there was that vampire I caught sneaking around Forks. That must be what triggered him," Leah said. "I knew those cramps weren't normal."

"What cramps?" mom asked.

"I lot of the time I was at work I got these cramps. But they were not frequent. Now that I think about it they only happened on the days I was working with Jim. It happened after we killed the vampire. I think the compulsion sensed his wolf gene was starting to activate in him. Once he began to phase it started to...well you get it."

"I am just glad that beast stopped you and him from doing anything. Lat thing you need is another man in your life."

Leah and I shared a look that clearly said 'Mom must never know'

* * *

Leah P.O.V

So Jim is one of us and there is a werewolf running around.

What the fuck?

I had already gotten a call from Embry telling me Quil and he would be over tonight to look after me.

Tasha and Hilary had already filled my cell phone with texts asking me how last night went. I had today off and they were under the assumption I was with Jim because he had called off sick today.

I was putting some nail polish on my toenails when the phone rang. It was Sam's number.

"Hello?"

"Leah?"

"Jim?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my God how are you?"

"Apparently I am a werewolf."

"Actually that thing from last night was a werewolf we're just shape-shifters."

"Oh yeah that's not a big thing," he said with a dry laugh.

"You must be freaking out."

"Oh yeah. I already got the low down on everything. Vampires, the Cullen's and the...compulsion."

I winced. Of course that was going to brought up.

"Yeah, that's kind of new."

"I also know about the arrangement you have with Quil and Embry."

I sighed. "See I wasn't kidding when I said my life was complicated."

"No kidding. Leah, I am sorry for what I did. I would never...I didn't hurt you did I?"

I really didn't want to talk about it. It was bad enough it happened but everyone was sure to know by now.

"No, I am just...well I am sure you are aware about the mental link."

"Oh yeah. The memories I got from some of the guys about their time with you was very vivid."

"So how are you handling this?"

"I am still freaked out but your pack are a big help. There real cool guys. They are showing me the ropes. I have to admit I do enjoy the running."

"Oh yeah, that is definitely one of the perks. So what's the deal with your parents? Which of them gave you the gene?"

"Well...your going to find out soon because of the link. I am adopted."

"Oh shit sorry."

"No it's okay. My real parents...they were not good people. They were lazy good for nothings who sold pills and were both on well fair. They only had me to get more money from the system. They treated me no better then a family pet."

"Oh Jim, I am sorry, I didn't mean to bring up anything painful for you. If you don't want to tell me any more it is okay."

"No I do. I already know all your dark secrets, it's only fair you know mine."

"A person should tell their secrets because they want to, not because of some mental link."

"I want to tell you Leah. When I was seven I was taken away from my real parents. They had been busted for selling pain killers and I was badly malnourished. I was put in foster care and went through three homes before my adopted parents Andy and Claudia took me in. By then I was a little brat. I was so mad at the world and didn't trust anyone so I was very difficult to have around. One day I got hit by a car and was in the hospital. I figured they would send me back to the home for getting injured. But they were always with me, always by my side and when I got discharged they took care of me. I realized they really loved me and I changed my ways."

I never thought Jim would go through something like that. He always seemed so chipper and nice. I never figured he would have a dark history like that.

"I never knew much about my parents families. I know they went to school together. I haven't heard from them since I was taken away, I did hear my mom got off and my dad did jail time."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Jim, you are a great guy," I said.

"And you don't deserve this Leah. You are a wonderful woman. I meant everything last night Leah."

"Thanks Jim."

"Listen I have to go. I hope we can talk again soon," he said.

"Yeah, just give me a call. Don't worry, being a werewolf isn't always such a bad thing."

"Sure doesn't seem like it."

"Just give it some time. Later Jim."

"Later."

We ended the call and I felt better after talking to Jim. I was glad he was doing well. I remember what it was like when I first phased.

Talk about angst.

Jim didn't have a good introduction to our lifestyle. First he is over come by a need to breed and then he gets attacked by a monster wolf.

But if Jim was tough enough to come out from a situation like his childhood, he can get through this.

* * *

Embry P.O.V

"So how are we going to do this?" Quil asked.

We were on our way to Leah's. We were walking there, taking our time to talk.

"Like should one of us stay away to patrol or should we both patrol or should we both go in?"

"If we both go in we will both wind up sleeping with her," I said.

"Yeah...but wouldn't it be smarter to both protect her at the same time? I mean I do not want to meet that werewolf alone in the middle of the night. You saw what it was like. It tossed us all around like we were rag dolls. Even Jake got knocked around and he is the alpha."

"We got some good hits in," I said.

"Yeah, but it just got pissed off and beat the crap out of us," he said.

He had a point. No way could one of us take it down.

"Okay, so we both guard Leah. But what happens when the compulsion takes over?" I asked.

"We do what we normally do," he said.

"Dude, I don't know if I am comfortable with that."

"Why not? You have seen me naked lots of times."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I want to watch you have sex with another girl."

"Kind of late for that," he said.

We stopped walking. We could see the house. If we go any closer we would get hit by the compulsion.

"Look we are best friends, some times friends share women. I mean...aren't you a little curious to see what it would be like?"

"Yeah with two women," I said.

"It's not like were going to be doing anything, it's all Leah."

"Yeah but what if we fight over her? No two wolves have been around her when this thing hits," I said.

He got a thoughtful look on his face. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

We stood there not moving, keeping our eyes on the house.

"You ever imagine we would one day be getting ready to have sex with the same girl?" I asked.

"You ever imagine we would be werewolves?" he shot back.

We continued to walk. Keeping alert to any signs that the werewolf was near.

"Can't believe I am going to be a dad," I said.

"Me too. My grandpa is happy, he can't wait to meet Little Quil. Mom isn't thrilled I am having a baby out of wedlock but she knows it can't be helped. Sure do wish my dad could be here though."

Quil's dad died when he was young. His father drowned when the boat he was on got caught in a bad storm.

"I'm sure he would be proud of you," I said.

"What about your mom? You tell her yet?"

"No, I don't know if I ever will," I said.

"She has a right to know. Eventually she will figure it out."

"I know, but she reacted so bad when she found out I was a werewolf. I can't imagine how she would react to all of this."

"Well there is one good thing about this," Quil said.

"What's that?"

"Our son's will be brothers, they be best friends just like we are."

We bumped fists.

"Just think of the trouble they will cause. Leah will have her hands full," I said.

"Well, you ready?"

"As I will ever be."

We headed for the house. Once we were close enough we were both hit with the compulsion.

I looked over at Quil with a grin.

"Last one there gets sloppy seconds!"

We instantly broke into a run. My wolf enjoyed the challenge. It was a good chance to show off and win a great prize.

Quil and I nearly broke the door frame trying to squeeze through it at the same time. We wrestled with one another all the way up the stairs until we were at the door to Leah's room.

We fell on the floor, snaraling at one another.

"She's mine!"

"Fuck off!"

"I intend to!"

The door to her room opened. We stopped and looked to see Leah standing in all her naked glory, she was looking down at us with a raised brow.

"Should I leave you two alone?"

We both stood up.

"No, we're just...both happy to see you," I said.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss me on the lips. It was better then any kiss I ever had.

She did the same to Quil, he wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her ass a squeeze and glancing at me out of the corner as if to say 'Take that!'

I pulled Leah away from him and kissed her with more passion and intensity. She let out a groan and I looked at Quil and gave him a small smirk.

"Inside both of you!" Leah growled.

She dragged us in by our hands, we were quick to take off our cloths between wet kisses.

When I finally kicked off my shorts Leah wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed again.

Quil walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck.

We sandwiched her between us, pressing our hard naked bodies between us.

Quil positioned himself at her entrance and slid into her. Leah let out a gasp and pulled her right hand back to wrap around his neck as he began to push into her and kiss her neck softly.

I took a step back to watch, keeping my hands on her breasts as I watched Quil take her from behind.

I had to admit, it might be because of the compulsion but there was something very erotic about watching Quil take her. Kind of like watching a porno only your right there participating.

Quil's hand went to her woman hood where he began to play with her clit, adding to her stimulation.

Quil pulled out of her and pushed her to me, letting me have my turn.

I picked her up, my hands clutching her buttocks, she wrapped her legs around my waist and I slid into her wet opening.

I thrust my ups up into her and she slid up and down my waist. Quil watched us, stroking his cock as he did so.

I had fucked Leah many times now, but never before had we had a live audience before. I found I rather liked it, knowing I was being watched while I pleasured Leah was very arousing.

"Get on the bed, I want to ride you!" Leah growled.

I walked over to the bed, never once ceasing to thrust into her. I turned around and sat on the bed, Leah pushed me back and I laid down with my legs hanging over the side.

I rested my head on my hands and let Leah bounce on top of me.

She leaned down and kissed me. She turned her head to look at Quil who was still stroking his meat, his hand slick with his pre-cum.

"Come here Quil!" she said.

Quil walked over, he reached out and felt her ass cheek.

"Put it in me, I want to feel you both inside me!"

Quil looked at me and I nodded.

He positioned himself behind Leah, I held onto her hips to help keep her from moving.

I felt Quil began to squeeze himself into Leah's tunnel with me, causing her already stretched twat to become even more tight.

Quil and I had been descent sized guys when we were human, but when we phased even out manhoods had gotten bigger. I had gone from six inches to nine.

It had happened to all of us, it was one of the many things we enjoyed about being a werewolf.

Leah bit her lips, she gripped my forearms so tight her nails broke the skin.

Being as big as we were it would be very difficult if not impossible for most women to take us both like this. But Leah was a shifter like us, her endurance and her own healing abilities allowed her to do extreme things better then any human woman.

Once Quil was inside her all the way we lay there for a minute, letting her get used to the now massive intrusion inside her. Quil rubbed and kissed her shoulders soothingly and I laid there letting her dig hair nail into me.

"Fuck! This feels so fucking good!" she growled.

She began to move and we slowly move with her, grunting and groaning at the tightness we were feeling.

Quil and I began to pick up the pace, sliding into her faster and faster, Leah cried out louder and louder as we worked together to bring her to a glorious finish.

When Leah cried out and her whole body began to shake Quil and I howled as we poured into her. Leah collapsed intop of me, still impaled on our cocks.

Her body continued to tremble and shake.

"You okay Leah?" I asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," she huffed.

Quil kissed her back along her spine.

"You took it like a champ Leah."

"Thanks Quil," she said smirking at his choice of words.

Quil pulled out of her, we all shuddered and he left to go get a shower ready for us. We had made a bit of a mess and needed to clean up. While Quil got the shower ready Leah and I took the dirty sheets off the bed and replaced them with clean new ones.

Quil called us and let us know the shower was ready so we walked into the bathroom where steam was pouring out. Quil was already inside and helped Leah step in. I joined them, there was more then enough room for all three of us and after what we just did there was no need for us to be shy.

Quil and I pampered Leah, washing her hair, rubbing her body with soap, every once in a while placing a kiss some where on her body.

After that we dried off and went to bed, Leah laid between me and Quil, our legs were all tangled together. Quil spooned her from behind as she rested her head on my chest, lazily rubbing circles on my belly. Quil rubbed her tummy gently and I played with Leah's hair had grown a little bit.

Like us she kept it short but not the close cut style we did, her's was similar to Alice's in that it was pixie length. I remember how long her hair was before she phased, it had been shoulder length.

I wonder what her wolf form would look like now? How much fur had she gained as a result.

Leah had the best fur of the whole pack, a silver gray color that shine when light hit it in just the right way. I am sure she would look eve prettier with a bit of extra fur.

We drifted off to sleep, Quil was the first one to go, filling the room with his soft snores, his hand still gently moved over Leah's stomach even as he slept.

Leah was the next one to go, I kissed her on the head and she mumbled in her sleep.

I staid up for a while, listening to the sounds outside. A few squirrels running around, an owl hotting into the night, the sound of the water from the near by stream.

I doubted the werewolf would attack us. But I didn't want to take no chances.

Leah was my friend, my beta and my lover. But she was also the mother of my pup, she now carried the future of La Push inside her.

It was important for her to live, to give birth to the newer and stronger protectors who would continue the line and give birth to the generation who would help the Cullen's fight the Volturi.

Otherwise the Atera, Black and Uley, and Clearwater families and anyone who claimed them as kin would be wiped out.

So I staid up for a few hours, just listening to the world around me. But eventually I too drifted off into a deep slumber.

I had a dream about a wolf running through the trees, it had dark silver gray fur with lighter patches of fur on it's back and the fur around it's face was white like Leah's. He stopped running and phased into a man.

He was tall and lean with a familiar thin face and dimple on his chin, his eyes were brown and filled with humor. He gave me a wink and ran off into the woods.

When I awoke the sun was rising, as it's rays passed over the trees and touched us I felt the compulsion rise again. Leah and Quil quickly awoke and we satisfied it's cravings once more.

After that and another shared shower Quil and I made breakfast. Leah sat at the table enjoying the food we had made for her.

"You know I think I could get used to this," she said.

"The sex or the attention?" Quil asked.

Leah flicked a piece of bacon at him playfully which he easily caught in his mouth. "The attention you perv. Though I admit the sex is great as well."

"You hear the Quil? The sex is great," I said.

"It is to be expected, we are as they say beasts in the bed," Quil said with a smirk.

"Don't get full of yourselves now," Leah warned.

After breakfast we helped clean up and got ready to leave. It was daylight out and she would be safe from the werewolf.

"The tourists are starting to come in. That solar eclipse is coming up," Quil said.

Stuff like that helped bring in tourists who enjoyed seeing celestial events. The tribe would have special beach parties for people to come down, get something to eat and watch the event happen.

"Damn, I wish I could go to La Push and see it," Leah said.

"If you want we can come up here and watch it with you," I said.

"As much as I appreciate that mom has already made plans to have Charlie come over here to watch it with us."

"Aw, and here I was hoping for some nookie under the sun and moon," Quil said.

"I think you are getting enough nookie," Leah laughed.

"A man can never have enough nookie! My need for nookie is like a ravenous wolf's!" Quil said pretending to be serious.

He leaned forward suddenly and captured Leah's lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

Leah looked surprised but welcomed the kiss.

He bent down on his knees and kissed her stomach. "See you later Little Quil. Be good for your ma ma and try not to annoy your brothers too much," he said.

"Quil the baby can't here you. Hell the baby is still just a fertilized egg," Leah said.

"Don't listen to her son," Quil said.

He stood up and walked down the steps of the front porch waving to Leah.

Leah shook her head and I just grinned.

"We'll be back tonight Leah," I said.

"Can't wait," she said.

"You really mean that?" I asked.

"Yeah. I told you before I miss hanging out with everyone. I miss patrolling with you guys and going to bonfires and cliff diving. Having you guys over makes it easier you know."

"We miss you to Leah, we'll get this all sorted out soon and you'll be back home in no time. We'll throw you the biggest welcome home part ever."

"Thanks Embry."

I leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss like Quil's, only our lasted longer. I then bent down and planted a soft kiss on her belly.

"See you later Leah."

I ran off to join Quil who was waiting for me down by the edge of the woods.

"Dude, I saw that," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You so tried to steal my thunder," he accused.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You just didn't want to be shown up by me, admit it. You always have to be the sensitive one."

"Shut up you jerk," I said pushing him on the shoulder.

"Do you really think we will be able to fix this?" he asked me, his face turning serious.

"I don't know. Jake, Sam, Collin and Brady are the only ones left. Then the pups will be sixteen in three years and it will be there turn. Plus the spirit is bound to try something again soon. I want to say yes but I don't think we can get out of this one."

"It would be crazy to have all those kids running around," he said.

"Yeah."

"You picked out any names for your kid yet?" he asked.

"I am still trying to comprehend I am going to have a son."

"Of all the women in the world did you ever think it would be Leah who gave us a kid?"

"Hell no," I said.

"Me either," he said.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

I sat down on the couch, handing the girls their tea.

Kim and Rachel were over. Kim needed to talk to us about what happened with Leah and Jared.

"I know it's not their fault. But I still can't help but be mad at them a little," Kim said.

"I know how you feel," Rachel said. "It's not easy at first but you'll adjust to it."

"But what if it happens again? I can't keep worrying if Jared will somehow get to close to Leah and they have sex again."

"There is a risk for all the men. And we also don't know if the spirit will try and manipulate things again. But we can't let this get us down. Our men need us to be strong," I said.

"Are you still researching?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Now more then ever."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

I had sworn to Sam I wouldn't tell anyone. But I couldn't keep this from the girls. If they knew the depths Leah was willing to go to protect us maybe they could come to grips with this better.

"Please don't tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Sam made me promise."

They shared a look, knowing full well how serious keeping a promise to our men is.

"Leah told Sam if this isn't resolved in a month she is going to Leave La Push forever," I said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Oh my God!" Kim said covering her mouth.

"But she can't, there's the spirit and the babies!" Rachel said.

"Leah plans on giving birth to them and having Sue bring them back to La Push. She is willing to give up her own children so she doesn't have to be compelled to sleep with the others," I said.

"But what about the compulsion?" Kim asked.

"She thinks if she is far away enough it won't call out to the wolves."

"I can't believe it, Leah finally has the chance to have kids and she is willing to let them go?"

"She hates this guys, she doesn't want to cause any more stress," I said.

"Well she doesn't have to worry, I told Paul he can sleep with her," Rachel said.

Kim and I gave her an open stare.

"What? I love Paul and don't want to lose him. So I told him if he sleeps with Leah again it is okay. It already happened twice and might happen again so I don't want to go through all the angst again."

"That is really understanding of you Rachel. I wish I could be like that," Kim said.

"What about you Emily?" Rachel asked.

"What?"

"If Sam...and God forbid, if Sam and Leah were to sleep together how would you feel?"

"Believe me, I think about that a lot. After everything that happened between us it would reopen some old wounds," I said.

I had been supportive and understanding about the whole thing, but even I had a hard time thinking about the 'what if' scenario.

"But if it kept Leah here...I would make peace with it. I wouldn't be happy about it. Sam is my husband and I love him. But if it was a choice between allowing him to sleep with Leah and keeping her here or losing her forever? I would rather have her hear then gone and separated from her children. We have all gone through rough patches but Leah has gone through the worst and she deserves better."

"So what do we do?" Kim asked.

"Keep trying to find a way. And hope it doesn't have to come to any more heart break," I said.

Leah P.O.V

Twelve days later and no one else had died in our area, though other counties were reporting grisly animal attacks.

We were sure the werewolf was still around, but it had wisely decided to hunt further away from La Push an Forks so's not to attract our attention.

We don't know why it is sticking around. Carlisle said real werewolves are nomadic, constantly on the move.

Jim is adapting to the werewolf thing well, though it has effected our work schedule.

Using the information Jim provided and the records the tribe keeps Billy learned Jim was a very distant cousin of Sam.

Yet another Uley in my life, go figure.

For the past twelve nights Quil an Embry keep me company. Sometimes they come to me as a pair, sometimes they take turns, while one waits outside on the look out and the other satisfies my compulsion and gets a few hours to cuddle up with me.

We have a very domestic relationship. I would almost say all three of us were dating. But I dare not use that word, though it is the only thing that I can think of.

They are both very touchy with me, always holding my hand, always kissing me goodbye when they leave. Quil likes to place his ear to my stomach, even though there is nothing to hear save my own heart beat, and there are times when Embry and I watch tv and I can see him paying more attention to me then the screen.

Jim and I are still in contact. He told me he has been having a hard time at work, he has such a short fuse and has already been reprimanded several times by our boss for getting short with the customers.

They already had the traditional bonfire night to tell the legends of the spirit warriors and Taha Aki. Jim was proud to know he came from such a noble lineage.

"My entire life I thought I came from nothing but shame and disappointment. But now I know I am apart of something greater, something amazing. It's great!" he had told me on the phone.

We still have not found a way too cure me of the compulsion. And I still intended to leave in the next two weeks if we didn't find an answer.

I did not know where I would go, far as I could, maybe to the east cost, some place close to the sea so I could feel like I was at home.

No one knew save Sam. If he had told mom she would have confronted me about it. She would do everything in her power to make sure I staid because she wouldn't be able to bare the thought of me leaving.

I hope it does not come to that.

I was doing some laundry when the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Leah, it's Jim."

"Hey, how is it going?" I asked.

"I am leaving."

I was quiet for a second.

"Leaving?"

"Yes. I am moving away."

"But why?" I asked.

"To explore. I am young Leah, I am not ready to become a protector. I like hanging out with the guys and all and it's amazing. But there is a whole world out there. I want to go see it. Now that I am what I am the sky is the limit. The world is so much bigger then I ever imagined and I want to explore it!"

"But what about your job? And what about college?" I asked.

"I was never going to go to college. And I am not good being around people right now. I already quit."

"Have you spoken with Jake about this?" I asked.

"Yeah, he understands. He's a cool guy."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. I want to see places like Paris, Tokyo, London and Rome."

"Might want to avoid Italy. That is where the Volturi live."

"Oh. Well there are lots of places to explore."

"Would you ever come back?" I asked.

"Yeah, one day. Hopefully by then you will have things under control with the compulsion."

Yeah, hopefully.

"What do your parents say?" I asked.

"They are happy for me. They want me to go explore. Mom is hoping I will find a nice foreign woman to bring back with me."

I laughed.

"Well if this is what you want Jim. Just make sure you keep in touch okay."

"I will. And Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"When I do come back and this compulsion thing is taken care of. If you are still available I would like for us to finish that dance we had back in Seattle."

I was glad he couldn't see me blushing right now.

"That would be nice. Take care Jim."

"You too Leah. I hope everything works out for you Leah."

"Yeah, me too."

"Take care."

"Bye."

We ended the call and I felt sad to know Jim was leaving. I would miss our calls. But he had the right to live his own life. If anyone knew how important that was it was me.

As I finished my laundry I heard the sounds of a van pulling up to the house.

I looked out the window and saw a man carrying a clip bored and a vase of flowers.

I walked downstairs and answered the door when he began to knock on it.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you Leah Clearwater?" he asked.

"Yes I am," I said.

"I am here to deliver these flowers to you," he said handing my the vase.

"Oh thanks, who sent them?" I asked.

"It's on the card," he said with a smile.

I grabbed the card that was nestled in the flowers and dug it out, reading what it said.

_Dear Leah,_

_Thank you so much for what you are about to do. I will be seeing you very soon._

_Love Hippolyta_

I looked up to ask the man what this was about. While I had been reading the message he had pulled out a spray bottle and hit me in the face with some gas.

I dropped the vase and it shattered. I began to cough and gad and the world began to spin around me.

I was unconscious before I even hit the floor.

* * *

Seth P.O.V

I was walking through the school halls on my way to lunch when I saw Poppy walk out of the library carrying a stack of books.

I quickly walked over to her and offered her a hand.

"Thanks Seth," she said.

"Didn't you learn the first time not to carry heavy things," I said.

"I may be a teacher but I don't learn very easily," she said.

"So are you planning on going to the eclipse party tomorrow?" I asked.

"I was thinking about it. What about your family, will you all go?" she asked.

"No, we were going to watch it from Leah's. You should go though it's real fun. They got free food and games. And there will be dancing," I said.

"I have never been much for a dancer. Two left feet and all," she said with a grin.

We walked into her class room and we sat the books on her desk.

"Oh I am happy to say you are doing much better Seth. Your last test scores have been improved," she said.

"Thanks. I am glad I was able to make it all up," I said.

Just then her phone began to beep, letting her know she had gotten a text.

She pulled it out and read what it said. She smiled, she seemed to be really happy about something.

"Well thanks again Seth. Best run off now."

"See you latter Poppy," I said.

"Good bye Seth."

I left the class room and headed for the cafeteria. But as I walked down the hall I heard Poppy call someone on her cell phone.

"Fin, do you have her?" she asked.

"Yes, she fell for it like you said," a male I took for Fin said.

"Perfect. Take her to the warehouse. I am on my way."

I know it wasn't right to eaves drop but I could not help it thanks to my sensitive hearing.

The conversation seemed of. I saw Poppy walk out of her class room and leave.

I was curious as to why she would be leaving the school. Why would she be telling someone to take a woman to a warehouse?

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I woke up tied to a table.

I was in some kind of building, judging from it's size and look it was some kind of warehouse.

Lights shined on me from lamps that had been positioned in a circle around me.

I soon became aware that I was not alone, there were five men with me. One of them the flower guy.

"Looks like she is awaking," one of them said.

"Where...where am I?" I asked weakly.

"Where you are supposed to be," one of them men said.

I looked at them all, one by one.

They were all tall and muscular, with blue or brown eyes ad blonde or black hair.

"Who the hell are you guys?" I demanded.

"They are called the sons of Fenrir," a voice said.

The men all bowed their heads as the familiar voice got closer.

I looked and saw Poppy walk past them all and into the light.

"They are an old viking order that as the name suggests worshiped the wolf god Fenrir, the wolf god of destruction."

Poppy stopped right next to the table, looking down at me with a smile.

"The son's of Fenrir had a special connection to wolves. They were known for their ferocity and unending blood lust. They killed and pillaged not in the name of glory or power, but in the name of destruction. The other viking lords grew tired of their ways and banded together to hunt them down. Of course a few survived and are mostly mercenaries. Guns for hire."

"I don't get it, what is going on?" I asked.

"They are helping me Leah. Like I said they had an affinity for wolves. They still hold them in high esteem. Fin, show her what I mean."

Fin, the guy who kidnapped me took of his shirt, showing off his broad chest. He turned around showing a large tribal tattoo of a wolf's face on his back.

"I found them several years ago in Europe. They have been my loyal retainers ever since."

"We are happy to serve mistress," Fin said.

"Poppy, why are you doing this? Why did you kidnap me?" I asked.

She placed her hand on my belly and began to gently rub it.

"You are my only hope to save my people Leah. I have been looking for you for centuries."

"But why? What is all this?"

"You know I am surprised you or no one ever inquired as to my surname. Surma." she reached into her eyes and pulled off a pair of contacts she had been wearing. When they were gone her eyes were no longer brown but a vivid yellow. "Surma, the guardian of the underworld, a terrifying dog that can kill you with a stare, and my first name. Hippolyta, the Amazonian queen whom I was named after more then then two thousand years ago in Greece."

"Your the werewolf!"

"Indeed I am, and what I want from you Leah is what the great earth mother blessed you with." her hand suddenly gripped my stomach tightly. "Your fertile womb!"

* * *

Sue P.O.V

I pulled up to the Cullen's house and knew something was wrong.

The front door was open and there was a broken vase and flowers on the floor.

I walked in the house and looked around. "Leah!" I called.

There was no answer. I looked down at the mess and saw a card in the rubble.

I bent down and picked it up. I read it was from Poppy and she was thanking Leah for something.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and began to call around. Quil and Embry had seen her before they left after they had left. But no one else had seen or heard from her.

I called Seth and told him to come over as soon as he could. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. I could feel it.

Seth came over as quick as he could. He sniffed around and said there had been another male scent. He could smell the faint aroma of some strange gas that made his head spin.

I quickly called Billy and told him the situation.

Leah had been kidnapped.

Someone had stolen my little girl.

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: What plans does Poppy have for Leah? Can they save her? Will someone else fall victim to the compulsion? And what price will Leah have to pay in order to be saved? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Pack Mother

Chapter 7

 

**Fusedtwilight: So a lot happens in this chapter. We find out Hippolyta's plan, we learn more about compulsion and imprinting and Leah must decide if she is willing to pay a price to be rescued.**

 

Seth P.O.V

"It was Poppy!" I said.

Mom and I were at Billy's talking to him and Jake.

"Are you sure?" Billy asked.

"I heard her on her cell, she asked a man called Fin if he had a girl. He said she fell for the trick and she told him to take her to the warehouse and she left the school, no one knew where she went!" I said.

"But why would Poppy take Leah?" Billy asked.

"I don't know but something is not right Billy!" mom said.

The door opened and Sam and Jared walked in. When I had arrived at the Cullen's to find mom crying waiting for me to come over. She told me the situation and when she showed me the card I just knew it had something to do with Poppy.

I had called Sam and told him he needed to go and investigate Poppy. I told him what I heard and the card and he said he would investigate.

I shuddered when I heard the growl in his voice. I knew if Poppy was involved in some way Sam would rip the truth from her tongue to find out where Leah is.

But judging from the look of fury in his eyes he found something.

"Billy, we stopped by Poppy's house. No one was home, we broke inside and found almost nothing was inside, besides a couch, a tv and a bed and a laptop. But we found this as well."

Sam handed Billy an envelope. Inside was several newspaper clippings talking about the giant wolf sightings over the years and there were pictures of Leah at work.

There were also several pictures of the pack, taken from far away. Some were on the beach, some were when they were in La Push.

"Billy what do we do?" Sam asked.

"We find Poppy, and we find Leah. Then we find out what the hell if going on!"

Billy looked positively furious.

Some woman we had allowed on our rez, our school and homes had kidnapped one of our own.

There would be hell to pay.

"We should call Charlie and let him know. He can put out a search for Leah," Sam said.

"No! We tell him Leah is missing but we tell him nothing about Poppy," Billy said.

"What? Why?" Mom asked.

"Think about it Sue. All the pictures in here are of the protectors. And the articles are about giant wolves. Poppy knows about us. I don't know how but she knows the truth."

"But how?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, we need to find Leah!" Jared said. "She is carrying my kid, I want her safe!"

"We all do Jared and we'll find her. I don't know who this woman is but if I get my hands on her I will rip her apart myself!" Billy growled.

"Not if I get to her first," mom said.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

One of the men injected me with another shot.

"Don't worry, just a little something to keep you docile," Poppy said. "Last thing we need is for you to phase."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"For survival. Centuries ago I lived in Greece. Before Rome came to power. My village was attacked by a werewolf and I was bit. But obviously I survived. But it is not easy to be a Child of the Moon. Even after all these years I still lose control when I transform. I didn't mean to attack you that night when you were with the white wolf. I must have caught your scents and my natural territorial instincts kicked in.

"At some point in time I ran into a vampire. I do not recall why we fought, maybe over food or maybe he thought he could take me on. But I almost killed him, he got away. That vampire would become the exterminator of my kind."

"Caius," I said.

I remembered hearing the story of why he hates werewolves, why he made sure they were almost wiped out.

"Caius!" she spat the name like it was mud in her mouth. "After the Volturi took down the Romanians Caius decided to get some payback and convinced Aro to hunt us down. During the day we are no match for a vampire. But when night falls we are a force to be reckoned with."

"Why didn't I smell you were a werewolf? You smell like a human but when you were transformed you smelled like a wolf."

"I am not really sure. I think it must be some kind of defense mechanism to help keep us from being hunted when we are human. It was useful in keeping us hidden from the Volturi. But then they added that blasted tracker of theirs and he was able to find us no matter what form we took. We made them work for it though. Aro was constantly having to replenish his ranks."

"Why did you kill Molina?" I asked.

"I had to find a way to get close to the tribe. Over the years I have been looking for packs of shape-shifters like your pack. When I heard stories of giant wolves in the Olympic area I came here, hoping to find the female I have been looking for. Female shifters of any kind are rare, but this type of female only comes about during a time of great evolutionary change. I found a few females wolves during my search. One in Germany and another in India. But they were not what I was seeking. When I met you that night and used that strand of hair to test and see if you were the one, imagine my joy when it came back positive. Finally, a chosen of Gaia."

"Who?"

"The earth spirit silly. I was once a worshiper of hers back in the day. Things were different back a few thousand years ago Leah. In those days, to find a spirit, all you had to do was look beneath the right rock, pick the right flower, swim in the right lake or travel the cross roads at the right hour and you would meet a spirit. As a follower of hers I knew all about the keepers of change, the chosen of the earth, people like you. Who have the power to birth a new stronger generation of beings."

"I still don't understand why you need me," I said.

"Silly girl, isn't it obvious. You are going to help me breed a new stronger generation of werewolves," she said with a smile.

"Sorry, my list is already full right now, I don't need any more men in my life," I said.

"I am sorry Leah, but you don't have a choice. I have a responsibility to my people. If I had killed Caius that night he wouldn't have hunted us to near extinction. There is less then a hundred of us in the world right now. We are powerful in our wolf forms but we lack organization, we lack rational. That and our inability to transform during the day made it easy for the Volturi to hunt us down. But with your power I can birth a stronger breed of werewolf. I can tip the balance in our favor."

"I am sorry for your loss, but I am not a baby machine! If the earth can't tell me what to do what hope do you have?"

"Unlike the earth, I wont give you a choice Leah," she said coldly.

She nodded to one of the men and he injected me with more of the tranquilizer.

"Keep her under. We have plans to make," I heard Poppy say.

I don't know what it was, but once again I returned to the realm of dreams.

* * *

Jacob P.O.V

I had seen Jim off at the bus station and was driving home when I got the call.

I drove as fast as I could to the Cullen's to find Sam and several of the others there.

"Sam!"

"Jake, it's Poppy," Sam said.

"The new school teacher?"

"Yeah Jake I heard her on her phone talking about tricking a girl and having her taken to a warehouse somewhere," Seth said.

"And when we went to her house it was almost empty but we found a folder. There was pictures in their Jake, pictures of us," Sam said.

"We already have people looking for Leah. We haven't picked up her scent and no one has seen Poppy," Seth said.

"Seth, you said they took her to a warehouse?"

"Yeah, but that was all I heard."

"Well we have something, if we have to we will search every warehouse in the state."

My phone began to ring again and I saw it was Rachel's number.

"Rach now is not a good time," I said.

"Jake is it true? Has Leah been kidnapped?"

"Yeah, so I need to go and try to find her," I said.

"Wait, I think I can help!"

"How?" I asked.

"The GPS in Leah's phone, if it is still on I might be able to find her."

"Can you do it?"

"I will try, I will get back to you."

"Thanks Rach, let me know what you find."

We ended the call and we all left the Cullen's.

For the rest of the day we searched everywhere. We checked the nearest warehouses that were abandoned or condemned but they were empty.

Rachel had tried to track Leah's GPS but it was either off or destroyed.

Rachel then got the idea of trying to hack into Poppy's computer to try and discover where Leah was being kept. The education she got at Washington university for computer engineering was paying off.

All we could do and wait and hope Rachel could find something, it was our last hope.

* * *

Poppy P.O.V

The Son's of Fenrir stood in front of me like the warriors they were born and bred to be.

Leah was already loaded up into the car, still sedated. I was moving her to the lake house I had rented up by Ozett lake.

"You did your forefathers proud boys. You captured our prize and as a reward I will give you the highest honor, I will turn you into werewolves. Remove your shirts."

They did as they were told, I could hear their hearts beating in anticipation. This is what they had wanted ever since I first came to them.

A chance to be like the great wolf himself, a creature of unstoppable fury and destruction.

An immortal being who hunted with the power of the moon.

The father to a new breed of monsters.

I walked to each and every one of them. I let the venom in my mouth fill up. Werewolf venom was not like vampire venom. The vampires venom was clear like spittle, but werewolves could activate the venom glands in our mouth to fill our mouths with it, ours was silver and looked like mercury

Ours was also thinner and traveled through the body more quickly then vampire venom. I would not have to wait days for it to change them. They would be ready by the time the eclipse happened.

They each showed no pain as I bit them each on the rib, since it was night out now I had to fight the urge to transform. Like shape-shifters we have anger issues and like those wretched vampires blood can cause our primal instincts to become stronger. This is more powerful at night and if we get too mad or are enticed by blood then we could trigger a transformation.

But I had thousands of years on my side.

Thousands of years to turn the blunt rage and pain and turn into into the sharp blade of calm, patience and vengeance.

As I bit into them the venom began to spread, unlike vampire venom you could track it as it moved through the body. Black roots began to spread from where I had bit them as the venom traveled through the veins.

They instantly began to break into a sweat and they fell to the ground, the hallucinations were already starting.

I saved for Fin last.

"You do your forefathers proud today Fin," I said.

"I live to give honor to Fenrir. Thank you for giving me this honor and the honor that is too come."

"Tomorrow you and your brothers will go out into the world, reborn. You will distract the Quileute's while I perform the ritual. I left my computer at my house and knowing that his sister has a degree with computers Jacob Black and his pack will follow a trail I left to bring them here. I will take Leah to the lake house."

"Why did you leave a trail for them to follow? Surely they would not have found us here."

"I have to cover my tracks and make sure I leave no trace I was here or of what I am going to do. I can not risk the Volturi learning of what I am doing. I need to kill the shifters. So knowing Seth would hear me I called you and purposely let slip we would be keeping Leah in a warehouse, and that is why I had written card on with the flowers. And why I left my computer at my house which will lead them hear, thinking Leah will be waiting to be saved, not knowing five newly made werewolves will be waiting for them."

"You are brilliant, truly deserving the name Hippolyta," he said.

"After you kill the shape-shifters go to La Push. They will be having a party on First Beach. Kill everyone, leave no survivors. Like I said, leave no trace I was here. Do not worry, the eclipse will give you a edge," I said.

"I am a son of Fenrir. I fear nothing," he said.

I kissed him on the lips, dipping my venom coated tongue into his mouth. He soon fell to the floor like the others.

I got in the van and drove off.

My whole being was filled with anticipating.

Centuries of searching and planning would finally come full circle! Another century or two and I would bring in a new age for the Children of the Moon!

We would rise and the vampires would fall!

And I would redeem myself of my sins.

* * *

Jacob P.O.V

Rachel was still trying to hack into Poppy's computer. She had been up all night.

Emily handed her a cup of coffee which she eagerly drank.

Her eyes were baggy from lack of sleep.

We did not bother asking her how it was going. We just let her work and prayed.

When he face lit up I knew we were in business.

"I got it!" she said.

We all gathered around her. She activated her E-Mail account and began searching through her messages.

"It seems she has been e-mailing someone called Fin. Man they have been planning this for weeks. Oh...oh my God guys! She's the werewolf!"

"What!" we all said.

"It says here she is going to use Leah to make a new breed of werewolves to kill the Volturi. It says they need to wait until the eclipse to do it," she said reading the message.

"But that is today! We only have three hours!" Sue said.

"Wait, it says here they their base in a old warehouse they used to store timber wood years ago before it was shut down. It doesn't say where."

She began to search for warehouses in Washington state that had been used to store timber wood but were now closed.

I gathered the pack and began to give them orders.

"Alright guys. We are close to finding Leah. Some of us will be staying how ever. We can't leave the tribe unprotected. Those who will be staying are Seth, Colin, Brady, and Jared."

"What! Jake this is my sister!" Seth said.

"Seth when we get close to Leah what do you think will happen?" I asked giving him a hard look.

He grit his teeth.

"I won't let you bare witness to that."

"But why are Colin and I staying behind but Sam and Paul are? They have imprints we don't!" Brady said.

"Because Paul and Sam are better fighters and this Fin guy might be her mate, werewolves are like vampires. We saw what one werewolf was like, two will be lethal."

That was one reason. The other was because Kim might not be able to handle Jared sleeping with Leah again. Paul already had Rachel's permission and Sam was a good fighter and we would need his help.

He was talking to Emily right now, she knew full well today her husband could very well be breaking his wedding vows and they were having a private chat.

Brady looked like he wanted to argue. I was going to have to have a chat with him about thinking less with his dick and more with his head.

"I got it!" Rachel said running out with a piece of paper. "It wasn't easy there are several warehouses in Washington state that fit the description. Here are the locations."

She handed me the paper and I read it.

"Alright. Remember guys, we need to save Leah. It is imperative to our tribes survival that she lives. Justin, Pacey, Brandon, Nick. When we take care of Poppy and her associate I want you to return to the rez. You don't need to be around when the compulsion hits."

I turned my head to the house and raised my voice.

"Sam let's go!" I yelled.

* * *

Sam P.O.V

I sat with Emily on our bed, holding her hand.

I heard Jacob yell my name and I knew it was time.

"I don't have to go, I can ask Jake to let me stay," I said.

"Believe me, I would like that. But you are needed. If there are two of them you will be needed to fight them. You have to save Leah Sam," she said.

"But if I go...I...-"

She stopped me by kissing me on the lips.

"Just go Sam, save Leah. Please."

I nodded and stood up, I walked out of the room and out of the house. We all ran into the woods and phased.

Seth, Colin, Brady, and Jared remained to patrol the borders and the rest of us followed Jake as he led us to the first warehouse on the list Rachel had shown him.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

_I wore a white silk night dress and walked through the woods. I could hear the sounds of the waves in the distance and seagulls._

_I broke through the tree line and found myself on First Beach._

_There was a woman sitting next to a fire, cooking deer meat and whale blubber._

_I walked up to the woman. She was pretty, copper colored skin, long black hair, a smooth even face and delicate nose. She wore a buckskin shirt and kilt._

_She smiled at me as I walked up to her._

_"Hello daughter," she greeted._

_"Oh shit it's you, wasn't the whole throwing the rock in your face a hint?"_

_The woman just chuckled. "I am not the earth spirit. I am Ok³umin. I am your predecessor," she said._

_I knew what she meant by predecessor. I was the only female wolf in our history and the only other thing that made me unique was the compulsion._

_"Wait...your the woman. From the story with the spirit warriors."_

_"Indeed I am. Please sit, I have repaired a meal for you," she said._

_I sat down next to her and she handed me a bowel._

_"I don't get it, why are you here?" I asked._

_"The earth spirit is still upset with you over your fight so she sent me to speak with you in her stead," she said._

_"She's upset with me? Really!" I asked._

_"You have to understand Leah. The earth spirit is not like mortals. She...how do I say this? She is to us what we are to animals. She thinks and sees things in a different manner and way then we do. To her the concepts or morality are foreign. Because nature is not about good and evil. It is about life and death, the natural order."_

_"Doesn't make this easy for me. Or my friends."_

_"I know how you feel. I thought I was getting a gift too until I returned to the tribe. Though when I look back I should have asked what the payment was. Nothing is for free, especially in nature," she said._

_"Is it true you were from the Chinook tribe?" I asked._

_"Yes. I was the most beautiful woman in the tribe. All the men desired me, but I had sight on only one man. The chiefs son. We married and I was so happy. It was my dream come true. But no matter how much we tried I couldn't have a child. Then he accused me of witchcraft, our marriage was absolved, I got kicked out and he married my younger sister. Needless to say I was crushed."_

_She stared into the fire. An image appeared in the flames. It showed Ok³umin carrying a small fur bag and a buckskin of water. She was crying harshly as she walked away from her tribe. She looked back and saw her now former husband watching her leave with unsympathetic eyes._

_I felt a surge of anger run through me as this asshole treated a woman who loved him so much so cruelly. God men can be such assholes._

_"I traveled the land, going from shaman to shaman hoping to find a cure to my problem. I heard of the Quileute's and their frightful power. I hoped they would have an answer so I went to them. They welcomed me warmly and they did try. But they couldn't help."_

_I bit into my whale blubber. It tasted so real. The image in the fire showed Ok³umin being greeted by the Quileute's. It then showed her in a hut as several people hovered over her, chanting._

_"But in the end I gave up and resolved to end my life with what dignity I had left. So I went to toss myself from the cliffs."_

_"Kind of a rough way to go wasn't it?" I asked._

_"I was not in my right state of mind," she said with a shrug._

_The imaged flickered to show her standing over the cliffs. It was storming and she was drenched. Looking so broken it hurt to look at someone so lovely look so broken._

_"But as you know before I could do it the earth spirit appeared and offered me a gift. So desperate for a child I accepted and returned to the Quileutes and told them the good news. When Kaheleha heard of my return he came to congratulate me. But once he got close well..."_

_The image shifted. It showed Ok³umin surrounded by Quileute's looking lively and full of hope. But suddenly she cried out and fell to her knees._

_The crowed drew closer around her, thinking something was wrong. But then a voice barked at them to back away. The crowed parted and a man was striding forward._

_I knew it was Kaheleah the spirit chief. He was six foot two with long black hair and soldering black eyes. He was very buff and had a firm face._

_Ok³umin looked up with him with a look of pure lust and need. I shamefully realized that must be the same look I get when the compulsion hits me._

_He walked right up to her and stared down at her. Then he ripped his kilt of, showing his fully erect manhood. He pushed her on the ground and laid on top of her. Pushing her skirt to the side and entered her with one strong thrust._

_"Damn!" I said._

_"The other spirit warriors heard and came to investigate the outrageous claim that their chief would do something so disgraceful. But they fell to the compulsion as well."_

_The image showed five men running toward the crowed. I noticed a woman sobbing and figured it was Kaheleha's wife. Many of the women had grabbed their children and left before they could see anything else._

_Once the spirit warriors got close enough to they all cried out and got the same looks in their eyes Kaheleha did. They started running again, but this time they shed their cloths as they ran and joined Kaheleha and Ok³umin._

_"So...that was the first gangbang in our tribes history," I said._

_"Yes, not exactly a bright note in my life. When we came to our senses we could not believe what happened. They spirit walked and talked to the earth spirit to find out why she caused this. As you know it was so our sons would be able to face a wicked spirit that was too much for them to face alone. Nine months later I finally got not one, but six little boys."_

_The image showed her sitting down next to her babies who were laid out on a quilt blanket. Their fathers stood by them, looking down at their newborn sons with pride in their eyes._

_"Many years later when they became man the spirit came. And with their fathers help they defeated the creature, banishing it deep into the spirit world. And I found love in a man name Gaki. We had three children. Two boys and a little girl."_

_The image showed her holding a baby girl while two little boys wrestled and her husband watched, teaching them how to do it properly._

_"So you got your happily ever after?"_

_"Yes, I did. See Leah the spirit doesn't just chose any woman to be the catalyst for evolution. She chooses women who have unique genetic potential that can be passed down to the offspring. For me it was the many bloodlines of past shamans I carried which mixed with the potency of the spirit warriors created a newer, stronger spirit warrior. She also chooses women who have known great loss and pain. Women who were strong enough to endure the hardest of tests and became stronger for it. Pain will break a man, but it will only make a woman stronger."_

_I remembered Hippolyta saying the same thing when I had her over for dinner. I wondered the kind of pain she went through, being responsible for the near extinction of her race no doubt caused her a great deal of agony._

_I wasn't justifying what she is doing, but in a way I can understand why._

_"So, do you think I should just give in?" I asked._

_"What does your heart tell you?" she asked._

_"My heart tells me to fight. To fight for my right to chose a father for my children. To fight for my friends right to chose who they should sleep with."_

_"Then follow your heart Leah. Even if it leads you into a collision with the spirit herself. Free will is the creators greatest gift to humanity. Use it well."_

_"But what about Hippolyta? How am I going to escape from her?"_

_"Ah yes, her. Vampires and werewolves don't evolve like we do. They are forever frozen stagnant. If they are to change then they need humans to do so. It's a symbiotic relationship you see. They feed and turn us, but we sustain them and help them replenish their numbers. But like all natural orders the scales can be tipped. The werewolves are almost gone and Hippolyta would see them returned. And her plan could very well work. The werewolves she breeds would be stronger then the old ones."_

_"Then the spirit will help me? Without me then her plan goes to shit," I said._

_"Not exactly. I told you Leah, nature is not about good and evil. Hippolyta has every right to do what she is doing because it is about survival. Evolve or die, Hippolyta is merely ensuring her species will evolve. As the old saying goes survival of the fittest."_

_"But at the cost of my pack!" I argued._

_"That is the way of nature. Different species will clash for survival and one will perish as a result. Evolution takes no prisoners."_

_"So she won't help me?" I asked._

_"No. But I will."_

_"What can you do?" I asked._

_"Even though I gave the spirit warriors their sons the compulsion continued to exist within me, it just didn't attract them to me any more because it served it's function. But I learned how to control it so I could control my bodies fertility and decide how many children I could have and the gender. I also learned a few other tricks as well. Tricks that could very well be the key to saving you."_

* * *

Jake P.O.V

We had already inspected almost all the warehouses.

But we were running out of time. The eclipse was already beginning to happen.

We were all frantic with worry, we feared we would be too late.

Seth and the others were still in La Push, thanks to the link they knew how we were doing and Seth was just itching to come help us.

We didn't know exactly what Hippolyta had planned, but we knew it was not good. We had to hurry up and find Leah and quick.

We only had one more warehouse to check out, hopefully it was the right one.

The sky was starting to turn black as the sun was slowly covered by the moon.

We finally arrived at the warehouse and listened closely.

 _I don't sense Leah, do you?_ Sam asked me.

 _No, if she was here we would sense the compulsion by now,_ I said.

 _Then we were wrong, she is not here!_ Paul growled.

_Wait, there is someone inside the warehouse. I hear heart beats," Pacey said._

Just then the doors to the warehouse opened and five men came walking out, all of them were shirtless, tall and very fit. They had the look of a warrior, proud, confident and an aura of violence.

"Welcome Quileute's Hippolyta regrets not being here to greet you," the man in the middle said.

I phased into my human form, not caring if they saw me naked.

"Where is Leah!" I demanded.

"You think I will answer you? I am not one of your wolves boy!" the leader spat.

"Listen pal, I don't care how bad ass you are. In case you didn't notice, just one of us could rip you to shreds. So I suggest you start talking. Or my pack starts ripping off chunks of your body."

The guys all snarled behind me, showing off their fangs.

The men just smiled.

"You are fearsome creatures, how wonderful it is we will be like you. Only better."

The eclipse was in full swing now. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling.

The men all looked up at the eclipse. When they looked at me their eyes were a vivid yellow.

They began to spasm and jerk. I quickly phased back.

 _The hell is wrong with them?_ Paul asked.

 _I think they are transforming,_ Embry said.

 _It can't be, it is the middle of the day. They can only transform at night or during the full moon!_ Seth told us.

 _Uh guys, the moon is out. It's covering the sun, remember,_ Quil said.

He was right. Damn it all he was right! We had never considered what a solar eclipse would do to a werewolf.

Now instead of fighting one or two we were fighting a pack of them.

 _Seth! Jared! Colin! Brady! Get over here now!_ I ordered.

In an instant they were running in our direction. Trying to get here as fast as they could.

I just hope they will be fast enough.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

_"I don't get it, how is the compulsion supposed to help me?" I asked._

_"Tell me, do you know why an imprint is so in touch with their wolf? Why even when they are separated the wolf has a good idea on how they are feeling?"_

_"Magic?"_

_"Yes and no. See Leah the reason imprinting happens is because of chakra. Are you familiar with the concept?"_

_"They are spiritual centers of the body" I said._

_I had learned about chakra when I began to practice yoga._

_"The soul is a very complex yet simple thing, chakras are pools of energy that are centers of emotional energy. Each one has a different function. See the anahata chakra which is located in the chest governs complex emotions, one of them being unconditional love." she tapped her heart and a green spot appeared on her chest. "When two soul mates are near their frequencies will synch which causes their intense devotion to one another. It is also why bother the imprinter and imprintee are highly sensitive to the others emotional feelings."_

_"But Sam had met Emily many times before he phased," I said._

_"Like I said, for humans the process is slow. Had he remained human the connection between the two would have grown stronger. But shape-shifters walk the line between civility and savagery, between man and beast, between intellect and instinct. The animal part is your subconscious and it see's things the human conscious misses. So when he met her after he phased and looked into her eyes he saw her for what she was."_

_"But why the eyes?"_

_"They are the windows to the soul," she explained._

_"But I am not imprinted in any of the guys," I said._

_"No, but this is where the swadhisthana comes into play." she placed her hand on her pubic area where a dark orange color appeared. "This chakra deals with unconscious desires. Especially lust and also reproduction. When the spirit gave you the gift or the compulsion as you call it, she merely altered your swadhisthana chakra. Like imprinting the compulsion sends out a signal. Your swadhisthana was redesigned to draw in wolf shape-shifters, particularly your own pack. Once your close enough to one another your swadhisthana's resonate, causing the intense sexual attraction and need to reproduce."_

_"I still don't get how this helps me in my situation," I said._

_"You may not be imprinted with any of your pack. But there could be another way for you to draw them to you. As you know the longer you go without using the compulsion the stronger it becomes until it starts calling out to the wolves through their dreams. What if you consciously tried to reach out to them with it?"_

_"Could I do it?" I asked._

_"The compulsion is similar enough to imprinting in that it creates a bond, though temporary. Also since you already have a mental connection with your pack it would make it easier for it to call out to them and they could find you."_

_"But I can't phase, how will I be able to reach out to them?"_

_"Even in human form the protectors still share a mental link, it is just deactivated is all. I believe you can use the swadhisthana to stimulate this link inside you. Just enough to reach out and draw them to you."_

_"Alright, let's do this," I said._

_"Don't rush in now Leah. There is a catch," Ok³umin said seriously._

_"Of course, because things can never be easy," I said._

_"If you are too do this then you must open yourself up to the compulsion. You must tap into it in a way you have never done before. Once you open this door it can not be closed."_

_"What does that mean?" I asked._

_"I don't know. During my time with the Quileute's I learned how to look deep into my own soul and I learned just how powerful the compulsion was. More then just making myself fertile and choosing the gender of my baby. Some of these doors I opened and others I left closed, this is one of them so I do not know what the consequences will be. Every thing has a price Leah, this is true especially in nature. In return for gaining stronger control of the compulsion you will have to deal with the consequences."_

_"Isn't there another way?"_

_"I am afraid not. The eclipse has already started and she is preparing to steal the compulsion from you now."_

_"How do I do it?" I asked._

_"Look deep within you. Past the woman, past the beast, deep into the centers of your soul. Look into the part of your spirit that fills you with an unquenchable lust when you are near one of your pack. Take that feeling and pull it out and cast it out into the air. Focus it on your pack, will them to come to you."_

_The world began to grow fuzzy and I felt light._

_Ok³umin took my hand in hers, giving me a soft yet reassuring squeeze._

_"You can do this Leah, there is a strength in you. The day will come when you learn what I mean, when your true self will be awakened. I know you will rise to the occasion, just as I did and just as all those who nature chooses do. Fare wel Leah, and remember, be strong." Ok³umin said._

* * *

I awoke, no longer in the warehouse but in a green house.

The was a little fuzzy but eventually the world came into focus.

I heard the sound of someone humming softly.

I looked around. I was on the ground stripped of my clothing, my hands and feet were tied. I lay in a circle of flowers, like some kind of offering.

I could see the sun through the windows and saw the eclipse was happening.

I looked to the source of the humming. It was Hippolyta. She was picking flowers to add to the circle. There was a large metal cage next to her.

Acting quick I took a deep breath and focused.

I thought about the compulsion, on the feeling it gave me. The burning desire that overcame every sense I had and I focused on that feeling. I thought of all the times I had slept with Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared. I looked deep within myself. Searching for it.

I could feel the wolf in me, as I always could. You could always feel it, like an invisible organ that was filled with rage. Waiting to grow and expand with the slightest provocation.

But I did not want to phase. I looked deeper, past the rage and anger of the wolf and into the lust that woman and best feels. That need to satisfy an age old instinct.

I remembered the orange color Ok³umin had shown me, located in the pubic region and I channeled all my will and desperation into the compulsion. Into that orange energy the earth spirit had tempered with in order to make me the perfect breeding machine for her plans to evolve my species.

And then...it clicked.

That was the only way I could describe it, as a click. Or maybe a pop.

It was not the sudden and violent explosion of phasing. You could not hear it or see it. But I felt it. I could feel it expand and spread out, looking for something.

My pubic region began to tingle with a familiar warmth. Not the full on painful desire but a pleasant warm sensation.

I focused on the link I had with my pack. Though I was not phased right now and was all alone in my mind. I pretended I was in my wolf form, and that I was connected to them all.

I thought of what it felt like to share the mind with another, the sensation of a foreign mind entering my own.

I remembered when I phased and first discovered it had the power to travel through our link and it trapped Quil.

I imagined it traveling through the link, I cast it out, searching for someone, anyone.

"Ah, your awake," Hippolyta said.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She walked over to me and knelt down, placing more flowers around me.

"I was hoping you would remain unconscious. I would give you another tranquilizer but I am all out now. It's a shame really. I underestimated your healing abilities."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Ozette. I wanted something more deserving of the occasion," she said. "A beautiful lake house is much more appropriate then some dusty old warehouse."

She stood up and began to take off her cloths.

I continued to call out with the compulsion. I hoped someone had sensed me and was on their way now. I didn't feel anything but I had to hope someone sensed me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting ready, I am about to absorb the power nature gave you Leah."

She stood naked before me, her body toned and fit.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked.

She sat down next to me. Running her hand over my stomach.

"I have to eat you," she said with a sultry smile.

"Look, your attractive and all, but I don't swing that way," I said.

"I wish it was like that Leah. But no, when I mean eat. I mean I have to eat your reproductive organs. Piece by bloody piece."

Cold terror filled me.

"Your insane!" I yelled.

Fuck the compulsion! I am phasing and killing this bitch!

I tried to summon my wolf, to phase but what ever she gave me was still keeping me human.

"Maybe a little. But it is the only way Leah. Your power comes from your reproductive system. If I am to absorb it I must ingest it."

"Why now? Why wait now?" I asked. "You had plenty of chances to do it so why wait now? Is it the eclipse? Is that what you were waiting for?"

I continued to try and use the compulsion to try and call my pack. I had to keep her talking for us long as I could. the longer we talked the better chance I had that someone would find us.

"No, if I wanted I could have done it the first night we met. But this is a special moment in history Leah. It demands the proper ritual. After today a new age will begin. A new beginning for the Children of the Moon. What better time to do this then on a solar eclipse? A time when the moon dominates the sun. I am a traditionalist, what can I say."

"Where are your lackeys?" I asked.

"Back at the warehouse, entertaining your friends," she said.

"Well then they are dead," I said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, last night I bit the sons of Fenrir, making them into real wolves."

"Well then they are still dead, you can't transform during the day!"

"True, but there is another reason I chose to wait for the eclipse Leah. I regret having to do all this, I would rather avoid the bloodshed but I can not risk the Volturi catching wind of my plans. My men will kill your pack and then they will go to La Push and kill the people who gathered for the bonfire."

"You can't! Your just human!" I yelled.

She just smiled. "Not if the moon is out. And look at that-she pointed her finger at the eclipse- the moon is out now. A solar eclipse is a special night for my people. Not only does it allow us to transform during the day, but it also allows us to retain our intellect. And a werewolf with both his power and mind working together is a terrible force indeed."

She moved herself so she was sitting near my groin, moving my legs to the side.

"It's time," she said.

"No please! Don't do this! I am pregnant now! I have babies inside me waiting to be born!" I pleaded with her. Tears fell down my face.

"I am sorry Leah, but sacrifices must be made. In order for my people to thrive yours must die. That is the way of nature. Evolution takes no prisoners. But you can rest easy now, being a chosen of the earth's is not an easy thing. This I know. So rest now Leah Clearwater, your pain will finally come to an end."

"No! No! Please! Someone help! Help! Seth! Jake! Sam!"

I continued to cry and beg and plead. I shouted for help, calling for my friends and family.

Hippolyta's teeth turned into fangs and she began to lower herself to my lower region.

I tried to kick her but her grip on my legs was painfully firm.

I could not believe this was going to happen, I was going to die with my womanly parts eaten out by some crazy werewolf.

I would never see my home again, I would never see my friends and family. Mom and Seth would loose another family member, my pack would loose their beta and sister, and the lives I carried in me would never be born, never serve the purpose nature had prepared for them."

"Thank you Leah for this, I promise you will be remembered among my people for all time," Poppy said.

I could feel her breath on my, I could feel her teeth just inches from my womanhood.

I did the only thing I could do.

"Fuck you!" I spat at her.

She reared back to sink her fangs into me, but then my whole body burst into a sweet orgasmic fire.

The compulsion! Someone was close!

I writhed on the ground, my womanhood soon began to grow moist with want and need.

"I thought you weren't into girls?" Hippolyta asked looking at me with confusion as I rolled around. "Wait a minute."

She cocked her head to the side, listening to something.

"Damn it all!" she growled.

She stood up and grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the cage. She tossed me in and slammed it shut.

"I'll be right back," she said.

she left the green house, leaving me alone with nothing but the compulsion.

Someone had finally found me!

I heard the sounds of fighting, I heard multiple heartbeats and the sounds of fighting.

Deep thunders snarls and growls, I heard teeth snapping and flesh being torn and the yelps of pain

My fingers traveled to my pussy, I was too weak to phase or use my strength to break down the door. So all I could do was try and relieve myself of this burning ache between my legs until I was rescued or Hippolyta came back to finish the job.

I hoped they were making that bitch suffer. She wanted to kill my friends and family! She was going to kill me and the unborn children waiting to grow in my womb. All to save her people because she was stupid enough to not kill some megalomaniac vampire.

I imagined my pack mates, fighting her. Their ivory teeth shining with a deadly light, their beautiful coats coated with blood.

I then imagined them coming in here to ravish me and claim their prize.

God I hope Jake is one of them. I can see him, see every fine detail of that perfect body, Jake was definitely a ten. Pure warm tenderness, married with raw masculinity and steely resolve.

I imagined him coming in here and after freeing me from this blasted cage doing his duty as alpha and future chief.

But he was not alone, maybe Paul, Jared, Sam, Quil, or Embry was with him!

I would gladly welcome any of them. I would reward them for saving me in the best way.

I know I am thinking like this because of the compulsion, it is making me crave the bodies of my pack, making me think about their hard muscled bodies, the feel of their hands gripping my sensitive areas, imagining their manhood's penetrating my pussy.

The sounds of fighting were gone. Silent save three heart beats then a howl pierced the silence, a howl of victory.

I smiled, they had won!

I could hear movement in the house, they were coming for me!

I would be free and we would make make love!

"I am in here!" I yelled.

The sounds of feet hitting the floor intensified, I could only imagine the eager looks on their faces when they saw, the looks that would turn to pure lust when they saw me playing with myself.

Just as the door burst open, being knocked off it's hinges I came. A deep cry escaped my lips as my saviors stared at me with burning lust.

But my gasp of pleasure soon turned to a gasp of shock and horror.

No...no...no!

Why did it have to be them!

Jake, Paul, Jared, Sam, Embry, Quil! Of all of my pack why did it have to be them!

Brady and Colin were both naked, their cocks hard and throbbing for release.

Colin looked happy to see I was alive and well. But Brady had a look of pure delight.

"Score!" he said.

* * *

Colin P.O.V

Jake did not have to tell us twice.

We ran as fast as we could to their location, but the fight started without us.

We ran watching through their eyes the fight.

It was brutal.

Jake fought one all by himself while everyone else teamed up to fight the werewolves.

As we ran I suddenly felt a tug in my stomach.

I stopped running. I don't know why but...I...I felt like I had to go somewhere else.

 _Colin the hell are you doing? Let's go!_ Brady yelled.

_Something...guys I feel something_

_What do you mean?_ Jared asked.

They read my mind and knew what I was feeling.

 _What is that?_ Seth asked.

 _I don't know but I am feeling it now too_ Brady said.

 _It's Leah, I don't know how I know but it is_ I said.

_Yeah, somehow we are being drawn to her_

_Guys we have to go help the others,_ Jared said.

 _But this could be our last chance to find Leah!_ I said.

 _Let them go Jared_ Jake said through the link.

_But Jake. If they get too close to her then-_

_I know, believe me I know. You come here and help us, Seth you go with Colin and Brady. We don't know if there are any more werewolves guarding Leah. Three will have a better chance then two_

_Don't worry Jake, we'll save Leah_ Seth said firmly.

_I'm sorry Seth. I would send Jared but Leah would not forgive herself if she slept with him again._

_I understand._ Seth said.

The three of us broke off to follow the pull while Jared went to go help the others.

 _I can't believe I am going to say this, but I wish I was going with Jared!_ Brady said.

 _I thought you were eager to hook up with my sister?_ Seth asked, his voice laced with hostility.

He knew full well that Brandon and Brady were looking forward to sleeping with Leah and eager for it as well.

_As much as I like the idea I prefer to help my brothers fight off a pack of blood thirsty werewolves Seth. I may be an asshole but I am not coward. Homies before-_

_Finish that sentence and I will rip out your jaw!_ Seth threatened.

_I am just saying. I want Leah safe but I want the others to come out alive as well._

_Look on the bright side. Poppy will surely be there, we can fight her,_ I said.

 _Bitch owes me for the cee minus she gave me on my last test,_ Brady said.

 _Seth...I am sorry. I hope it doesn't happen but if it does...this won't change our friendship will it?_ I asked.

_Don't worry guys. We'll still be friends. It might be a little awkward but it was bound to happen sooner or later I guess._

We continued to follow the pull. Jared had joined the fight, saving Quil from having his throat ripped out.

Jake had killed his opponent and was helping Sam and Paul fight a werewolf.

They were strong and fast but they were still new to being what they were. We had years of practice and the mental link to help us.

But that didn't mean it was easy for us.

Embry was knocked out by one of the werewolves and Pacey saved him by jumping on the beasts backs and distracting him long enough for Embry to wake up and phase again.

We ran, following the pull, it led us Ozette. lake in Clallam County.

The lake was a hot spot for hikers with one hundred thousand visiting the Ozette loop trail. There were plenty of campsite and cabins and a few lake houses for rent.

We continued to follow the pull, it was leading us to a lake house.

Then Brady and I felt it.

The compulsion.

Being a young man with no experience with sex save a few hot make out seasons and the memories of my pack I can not begin to describe this feeling.

It's like the world blacks out. There is nothing. Except her. Leah. She is like the moon on a dark night when all the stars are gone. Banishing the dark with a beautiful luminescence. Filling your vision and becoming your soul focus.

 _Found her!_ Brady said.

Jake and the others were fighting only three werewolves now. But we paid them no mind.

All that mattered was saving Leah.

Then I would finally make all those dreams come true, I would finally know what it was like to kiss her lips, to feel her naked body beneath mine.

 _You guys are killing me!_ Seth growled.

Brady and I were filled with thoughts of Leah. So naturally Seth was seeing and hearing our thoughts.

The rest of the pack was glad we had found her. Though Jake was worried how Leah was going to react.

We stopped outside of the lake house.

_I hear two heart beats. One is getting closer!_

The door opened and Poppy walked out. She was naked.

"Hello boys, see you found us," she said.

She smiled when she saw Brady and me, our erections were obvious.

"Felling the compulsion huh? It's amazing the power it gives a woman over a man. Though you are hardly men now are you?"

We snarled at her.

"You know, I really did enjoy teaching. I think one day I would like to be one again after the Volturi are dead." her face turned into a mask of regret. "I wish there was another way I really do. But I can't let them find out. I hope you can understand, but it doesn't matter if you do."

 _Why the fuck are we letting this bitch talk?_ Brady asked.

 _Good point._ Seth said.

We all prepared to attack her but she already began to transform.

We ran at her and as a group slammed into her, knocking her back. But with an angry roar she beat us away, she was as strong as a newborn vampire.

I hit the ground with a thud, I was her first target.

She bit into my shoulder and I cried out in pain. She began to savagely jerk me around, my shoulder seared with pain.

Seth jumped on her back and began to tear into her neck. She let me go and reached over with her hand and picked him up and flipped him over.

She brought her claws back, getting ready to tear into his exposed belly when Brady slammed into her from the side causing them to roll in a flurry of teeth and claws.

I got up, my shoulder still hurt. The wound wasn't healing.

The same thing had happened with Jake and the others. They had been bitten a few times as well and the wounds were not healing like they should.

Apparently werewolf venom is like vampire. It slows our healing process down to human level.

Seth and I quickly got up to help Brady.

We fought with her. Relentlessly attacking her, working as a team. But it was not easy.

Seth came up with an idea.

He had us circle around her, keeping her distracted. Then he ran at her head on.

She saw him coming and raised her claws to swipe at him. He jumped at her, flying through the air and just as she swung he phased back to human.

Using reflexes and perfect timing Seth dodged the swipe, then once he was in her personal zone he phased again and the momentum of his jump and the power of the phase caused him to hit her with great force, knocking her back.

Seth wrapped his jaws around her throat and began to dig into it.

But Poppy grabbed him and tried to yank him off, digging her claws into his back.

Brady and I rushed forward, grabbing her arms in our jaws we pulled her off him, allowing Seth to tear her head off.

 _That is for fucking with my sister you lunar whore!_ Seth yelled.

_Way to go Seth!_

_Dude that was epic!_

_Did you see that shit!_

_He's a fucking ninja!_

_When did Seth become a bad ass?_

Brady and I would have loved to congratulate Seth. But we had other things our mind.

We let go of Poppy's arms. She was slowly turning back into her human form.

Brady and I phased and ran for the house.

My shoulder still hurt from the bite but I ignored it. The pleasure waiting for me would be worth it.

Brady and I ran inside.

We could smell Leah's sweet, sweet scent.

"I am in here!" we heard her yell.

The sound of need in her voice flamed my own desire and we ran to where the voice came.

Brady and I broke down a door that led to the greenhouse. Leah was tied up in a cage. The scent of her arousal filled the air, she had just finished pleasuring herself.

Seeing her body sweaty and flushed made me ache for her so much.

Her face fell a little when she saw it was us.

I knew she didn't want to sleep with us, we were to young for her.

But it didn't matter. The compulsion had us all under it's thrall. There was no stopping any of us.

"Score!" Brady said triumphantly.

We quickly made our way to the cage, eager to break Leah out and begin.

 

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter Brady and Colin finally have their turn with Leah. But what about the consequences of Leah making the compulsion stronger? How will it effect things for everyone? Find out next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pack Mother

Chapter 8

 

**Fusedtwilight: Here is the new chapter! Colin and Brady are up and we learn the consequences of Leah using the compulsion.**

 

Leah P.O.V

Brady and Colin approached the cage.

My whole body quivered in anticipation as their hard cocks swung proudly from side to side.

Their scent filled my nose, that wonderful musk that was part wolf and all man mixed with their own unique scents and soaps.

Colin ripped the door right off, I licked my lips as I watched the muscles in his arm strain as he easily pulled it off and tossed it to the side.

Brady reached in and picked me up and pulled me out.

The second his skin touched mine my body erupted with pleasure.

He grinned at me and kissed me. It wasn't the sloppy kiss of a boy. It spoke of experience and practice.

Brady has had many girlfriends over the years, drawn to his naturally good looks and physique that the wolf gene gave. But he was too cocky and arrogant so he never got to get as far as actual sex.

But when you share a mental link with a group of guys who are well experienced with sex you learn a few tricks.

While we kissed Colin untied the rope from my feet and my hands, freeing me.

Once my hands were free I wrapped them around Brady's neck and deepened the kiss.

"God you are so fucking beautiful," he said.

He laid me back on the bed of flowers on the ground.

He was about to mount me when Colin stopped him.

"Me first!" he growled.

"Wait your turn!" Brady snapped.

Colin pushed his shoulder. "No! I have waited for this longer then you have! You wont treat her with respect!"

I felt a thrill as I watched them argue. A part of me loved knowing they were fighting over me. That they were willing to fight just to have me.

"Fuck you!" Brady said pushing him back. "Unlike the rest of you guys I am not going to pretend this wasn't going to happen. You guys are so fucking selfish!"

"Us! How are we selfish?"

"The spirit warned us the Volturi will kill our families in the future unless we do this. Entire families wiped out all because we didn't do the easiest fucking thing and make some kids who will be stronger then us! I get it, the situation sucks! I would rather be doing this because Leah wants to and not because of some fucking spirit! But I don't want to be responsible for deaths in the future because I wasn't willing to go along with this!"

I was a little surprised at Brady. I thought he was only concerned about getting laid. I didn't think he felt any actual sense of duty by doing this.

"Whats the point of me imprinting or marrying some girl and having a family with her when I know generations from now my family will be killed! So yeah, call me an asshole, call me a dick. But at least I am willing to keep the tribe safe from a future slaughter!"

Colin looked surprised as well. Like me he thought Brady was just a horn dog.

"Don't fight, please," I begged.

They looked down at me. Then back to one another.

"I still want to have her first. Please, I have wanted this for a long time," Colin said, his voice pleading.

"Fine. You can fuck her first, but not before I go down on her."

Brady got on his knees between my legs. Bowing his head down.

"I want to see what she tastes like before you blow your load in her."

He began to lick my most pussy. The second his tongue touched my folds I arched my back.

Colin watched us and began to stroke his cock. The erotic imagery to much for him to stand. So while he waited for Brady to finish getting me ready he pleasured himself.

I still remember when they first joined the pack, they had been thirteen at the time. Younger then Seth when he had phased. They were scared and freaked out, but like Seth they soon came to love and adore their new life with an enthusiasm only youth could bring.

Basking in the power and glory being a werewolf brought.

Back then they had been to young to fully grow and develop like the guys had when they first phased. They had been taller and more buff then most kids their age, but it wasn't until last year they really hit their growth spurt.

Now they were both a little over six feet tall and had filled out with muscles, causing them to look older then what they were.

Now they truly were hunters, protectors, men.

I had once seen them as little brothers, I watched them grow up, I had sat in the living room reading a book or watching them hang out with Seth and joke around or played video games or watched tv.

They were my brothers best friends and here I was about to turn them into men.

God I was never going to be able to look Seth in the face after this.

Brady had his fingers inside me now, pushing them into me while his tongue licked my folds.

I came with a cry arching my back and he pulled his fingers out and wrapped his mouth around my pussy, drinking in my fluids.

When he pulled away he had a smirk on his face. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth.

"You taste so fucking good!"

He got up and walked away, clapping Colin on the shoulder as he took his place. He laid himself on top of me, his cock rested against my pussy but he did not put it in me, but just feeling it there, so close to being in me made me wiggle my hips.

He kissed me, like Brady he was not a stranger to the body of a woman. But the link with the pack taught him how to properly please a woman.

In a pack that shares minds, one persons experience is everyone's experience.

He kissed me, running his hands over every inch of my body. The look on his face was one a person gets when their dream comes true.

"I know you wouldn't want this under normal circumstances Leah. I know you will feel guilty when it is over. But please don't. I have been wanting this for so long, I admit I hoped it would happen. You have no idea. Brady may want you out of some twisted sense of duty and lust but I want you because I think you are truly the most beautiful person in the world."

His hand felt my breasts, he looked at my body, my face, my breasts, my thighs.

Finally his hands settled on my stomach.

"I know I am young, but I promise I will always be there to support you and the baby. I'll make you proud to be the mother of my child."

He moved his hips so the head of his cock rubbed at my entrance. I tried to wiggle closer, just to get him to go deeper inside me.

"Look at me Leah," he said softly.

I looked into his dark eyes. He captured my lips in a kiss, never once breaking eye contact. He pushed into me, filling me up.

His mouth was half open in a silent gasp and his eyes rolled in the back of his head once he was fully inside me. A look of pure ecstasy on his face.

"God!" he cried.

He leaned down and kissed me and we began a gentle rhythm. He took his time, not wanting to rush through this. I placed my hands on his ass, trying to push him deeper inside me.

I could feel the muscles in his buttocks tensing with each thrust.

He continued to stare into my eyes, never once breaking contact.

It was so intimate, to see the mixture of emotions swimming through those black orbs.

I wanted him to go faster, his pace was too sow for my liking, but this was his first time so I wasn't going to rush him.

Slow his movements were they were were deliciously long.

I bit my lip, digging my fingers into his rear end.

His thrusts eventually began to increase, his breathing deepened and I could see in his eyes he was nearing his end.

"Oh God Leah!"

"Colin!" I whispered.

Together we found our climax, his whole body shuddered on top of mine and he closed his eyes and threw his head backs as I tightened around him.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyes suddenly filled with wonder.

"So...beautiful!"

He kissed me then, it was needy and tender and passionate.

"So very beautiful," he said again, a look of pure bliss on his face.

"Alright, my turn," Brady said.

Colin reluctantly got off me, there was something about the look on his face that troubled me, I don't know why. I would worry about it later.

Right now I was more concerned with Brady who was now taking Colin's place.

He grabbed my legs and put them over his shoulder and began to tease me.

"Beg for it!" he said roughly.

"Please Brady!" I begged.

"God you are so fucking beautiful. I am glad you are going to be my first!"

He continued to tease my entrance. I growled lowly in my chest, eager to have him fuck me. If he didn't hurry up and do it then I would throw myself on him.

Brady pushed into me and like Colin the look on his face was utter bliss.

"God your so fucking warm! And wet! And tight!"

He began to pound into me, he did not wait, he was not gentle. He was filled with eagerness and enthusiasm. Like he had said, he had waited for so long, but he was tired of waiting.

Where Colin was smooth and gentle Brady was harsh and rough. But I did not mind. I liked rough.

Colin watched us, or rather he watched me. He stood waiting patiently. He looked like a dog waiting to be told what to do.

Brady was thrusting wildly into me, as had plowed into me he said dirty things to me.

"God you are a better fuck then I thought! I am going to make you cum so hard your see stars!"

I liked the dirty talk, so I didn't mind it much.

But then as he kissed my neck his lips pulled back and began to nibble on my flesh.

"Your my bitch now Leah, your all mine!"

I felt a stab of irritation run through me, his tone had a flavor of possessiveness to it. Like he thought just because we were having sex he had some right to me. Then he bit my neck and I snapped.

It was just like that night when Paul and I first had sex. When he bit me I felt the same outrage and anger I feel now.

It was one thing to talk dirty during sex. But to actually try and prove his dominance over me?

It was time this pup was taught a lesson!

I spun us around so he was beneath me, a deep snarl escaped my chest.

He looked at me with wide surprised eyes.

"Leah?"

My hand gripped his throat tight enough to keep him from speaking but not enough to strangle him.

"You got some balls Brady, and I don't mean the ones attached to your cock! You think just because you are fucking me that makes you better then me?"

"No...I...was...Just...playing!" he said his eyes wide.

"Well I am not playing with you Brady. You have been acting like a little shit and it is time someone put you in your place and reminded you who is in charge!" I turned to look at Colin who was calmly watching us. "Colin, get the rope!"

Colin got the rope that Poppy had tied me up with. He handed it to me and I looked at Brady with a wicked smile.

"Put your hands behind your head runt!" I ordered, keeping a firm grip on his throat.

He did as I said and I tied his hands together.

I let go of his neck and grabbed his hair.

"You will not call me Leah, you will call me beta. Understand?"

"Yes...beta," he said.

"Good, you learn quick. Keep being a good boy and your punishment won't be so severe." I turned to look at Colin again. "Now tie his legs together."

Colin did as I said and bound his legs together.

"You want to do your duty to the tribe? You want to keep your future families safe? I can understand that. But your behavior is unexceptionable! Are you ready to accept your punishment?"

He was taking to long to answer. He was shocked and surprised by what was going on. So was I. But the compulsion was now mixed with my own wolf instincts.

I know wanted to dominate him and show him that if he wanted to play rough, then I would play rough as well.

I gave him a light slap on the face.

"Answer me!" I growled.

"Yes beta!" he said.

"Good."

I reached behind and gripped his shaft and began to stroke it up and down. He began to thrust his his in reaction.

"Did you love my pussy Brady?" I asked him.

"Yes beta," he said.

"Was it everything you imagined?"

"More then I had hoped beta!" he said.

"Do you want to put it back in?"

"Yes!"

"To fucking bad! Your not in charge I am, so if anyone is getting fucked it will be you!"

"I don't get, just let me put it back inside! Please!" he begged.

"Please what?" I asked giving him another smack on the face.

"Please beta!"

I reached around with my other hand and while my right hand stroked his prick my left fondled his balls and he moaned.

"Perhaps I should just leave you here, all tied up and craving sex. I think that would be a fitting punishment for a little mutt like you. what do you think Colin?" I asked.

"I think that is a perfect punishment," Colin said.

I could hear the smirk in his voice.

We both knew I wasn't going to leave until Brady and I had completed our copulation. The compulsion demanded it.

But that didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun.

I could make him think that I would do it, make him fear my threat and that I would do it. I needed to make him understand who had the power, who was really the top dog.

Brady's eyes widened. "No please! Don't leave me like this beta please!" he begged.

I smirked.

"Have you been a bad boy?"

"Yes beta."

"Do you understand why you are being punished?"

"Yes beta."

"Good, now let us resume. And I will show you how to really top someone!"

I lifted myself up and guided myself back to his pole, impaling myself on him.

He shuddered and began to try and thrust into me.

"Colin, hold him down," I ordered.

Colin put his hands on Brady's legs, keeping him from being able to move his hips.

"We'll have sex Brady, but it will be on my terms now," I said.

"Please beta! Please!" he begged.

"Please what?" I asked.

"Please fuck me!"

"Well since you asked so nicely."

I began to slowly rise and and lower myself onto him. His body tensed and he strained beneath me, he tried to thrust into me but Brady kept his grip on his legs.

I had to fight my own urge to ride him fast and hard. But I had to teach him about patience and respect.

A large part of me was loving this. Loving dominating the young wolf, teaching him discipline and making him submit to my own will and needs.

I stuck my thumb in his mouth and he sucked on it.

I suddenly felt a pair of lips on my back as Colin kissed along my spine.

"Beta! I don't think I can last much longer!" Brady said.

"But you have waited so long, surly you are not ready for it to end?" I asked.

"I am not but it feels so damn good! Please go faster!"

"Let him go Colin," I said.

Colin let his legs go and Brady immediately began to pound into me.

I could feel his head hitting hard against my walls and I cried out.

"That's a good pup! Tell me how much you love it!"

"I love it so much!" he cried.

"You learn your lesson?" I asked.

"Yes I did!" he said.

"Good boy!"

I undid the ropes binding him and he sat up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer into his lap.

We kissed, but I dominated his mouth.

Finally the pleasure peaked and I clenched around him. I pulled on his hair. He had grown it enough so I could pull on it a little. His head jerked back and he cried out his own release, his semen joined Colin's in my womb.

He fell back to the ground, spent, but satisfied.

When he opened his eyes the grin he wore turned into a mask of wonder and disbelief.

He sat up again and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I am so sorry Leah, please forgive me!"

I was a little caught off guard. I had expected him to make some smart ass remark.

"I didn't mean to anger you. Please forgive me, I just want to please you and Colin took his time being all gentle I wanted to get a little rough. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

I returned his hug.

"It's okay Brady. You just need to be more respectful and considerate of others feelings okay?"

"I will, I swear. I will become a better person, just for you."

I realized that it was lighter. I looked up and saw the eclipse was over.

"We need to go," I said.

We stood up and Colin helped me up. Brady grabbed my cloths which were by the cage.

As we headed outside they both held my hands. I was to eager to get the hell out of their to care.

Once we walked out of the lake house I saw Seth was leaning against the van wearing a pair of sweat pants, looking relieved.

I realized he must have heard what had gone on inside and i could not help but blush.

He walked over to me and hugged me. "Leah, I am so happy you are safe."

"Where is Poppy?" I asked.

"Dead, I burned the body. Apparently werewolves are just as flammable as vampires."

"What about Jake and the others? Poppy told me she set a trap?"

"While you were...busy I contacted Jake. They managed to kill the werewolves but they are all badly hurt and are on their way back to La Push to get fixed up. He said I was to take you straight back to the Cullen's," he said.

"Alright. Let's get out of here," I said.

Seth drove Poppy's van.

Both Colin and Brady wanted me to sit in the back with them, I refused and sat shotgun next to Seth in the front.

Seth told them they could leave but they firmly refused.

"What if there are more werewolves?" Colin asked.

"We will make sure she gets thee safe," Brady said.

We were all silent as we drove back. I wished the guys had left. Being in the van with them was uncomfortable.

Because I was feeling the guilt for sleeping with them and because the entire time they stared at me. Watching me closely.

Colin I could understand acting like this. But Brady? Something was up.

When we got to the Cullen's mom was waiting. She didn't wait for me to get out of the van before she was pulling me into a tight hug.

"Oh my baby! My sweet, sweet baby!" she said.

"It's okay mom," I said.

"I thought I had lost you. I should not have left you alone! We will be having a discussion about that once you get inside and tell us what happened!"

We all went inside where Billy and Old Quil were waiting. They both gave me a hug, happy to see I was safe.

I sat down and before mom or Seth could join me Colin and Brady joined me on the couch. Mom and Seth gave them a funny look but remained standing.

I told Billy what had happened. My abduction and what Poppy had told me. I told them about meeting Ok³umin and her teaching me how to call for help using the compulsion.

Seth, Colin and Brady told their bits as well, of course we left out the sex.

"Thank God we managed to avoid such a disaster. Poppy had us all fooled. Upon closer inspection of her files we learned it was all forged. It was really authentic though."

"Doesn't matter now, she is dead. You did good Seth, there is a warrior in you after all," I said.

"Need I remind you I took out a newborn vampire all by myself," he said.

"Never the less we must be more careful now," Old Quil said. "How do we know Poppy was the only one who knew about Leah? How do we know another werewolf won't show up for her. I say Leah is to be guarded from now on at all times of the day."

"I agree," Billy said.

"I will do, no one will take her on my watch," Seth said.

"But you have school Seth. You did not get your grades up to let it go down the drain. No, Quil and Embry will stay with Leah."

"But if they do that then the compulsion will have to be satisfied after several hours," I said.

"Then so be it, they are already your lovers. You need protection Leah, you carry the future of the pack inside you. We can't loose you or the children," Billy said.

"I will protect her!" Brady said.

"So will I!" Collin said.

"You have school as well boys. Besides, I think once was enough," Old Quil said.

"Oh come on, she is carrying our kids as well!" Brady said. "We can protect her."

"Yeah. We'll bring our school work here so we don't miss anything," Colin said.

"As much as I appreciate your willingness to protect my daughter I am afraid we must decline your offer," mom said a little coldly.

Brady took my hand in his. Giving me a pleading look.

"Please Leah, we have to make sure you are kept safe!"

"Yeah and believe it or not Sue we do actually care about protecting Leah. Not just sleeping with her so I don't appreciate your insinuation," Colin said.

Sue and Old Quil looked surprised. In what Twilight Zone did we walk into? Brady was being super sensitive and caring and Colin was being aggressive and confrontational.

Billy narrowed his eyes at Brady and Colin.

"Look, I have been through a long day and I need to get some sleep."

I got up and went to go to my room, but Colin and Brady began to follow me.

"Alone!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Colin, Brady return to the rez," Billy said firmly.

They didn't look at Billy, they continued to look at me with hurt expressions.

"Please let us stay Leah," Brady said.

"Go back to the tribe guys. I will be fine."

They looked heart broken but nodded. They walked on either side of me and kissed me on the cheek and left the Cullen house.

"What the hell has gotten into them?" Seth asked.

"Hey mom, could you call Embry and Quil and tell them not to come over tonight. I need to be alone."

I didn't wait for mom to answer, I just went straight to my room. I shut the door behind me and laid down on my bed.

I heard mom enter the room and shut the door behind her.

"Leah, are you okay?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

"No," I said squeezing out tears. "She was going to kill me mom. She was going to kill me and my babies and if they had been just a moment later I would be dead and..."

My body shook with sobs. The shock was finally starting to kick in.

I had been kidnapped, I almost got eaten alive and I had slept with Colin and Brady and taken their virginity's and now they were acting like love sick puppies.

Then I also had to worry about the consequences of using the compulsion to call them to me.

I hated the thought of it becoming stronger, but I had no choice.

"Shh, it's okay baby. You're safe now."

"For now, but what if more werewolves show up?"

"We'll increase the patrols along our borders. We'll keep a closer eye on you. Everything will be fine Leah. I promise."

She meant it, I knew that. But I had a feeling things were soon to become more complicated.

There were only two left now. Sam and Jake.

My alpha and my ex.

I put my hand on my tummy. Six lives were waiting to grow inside me. Six precious lives destined to save the tribe.

Until I finished the job this would never end.

But I would not, I could not finish it. I refused to bow down.

But with the compulsion about to become stronger I wonder how much longer I could resist.

* * *

 

Seth P.O.V

It has been three days since we saved Leah.

The school was buzzing about the sudden disappearance of Poppy.

No one had any idea where she was. But of course all kinds of theory's and rumors were running around.

Some thought she was a victim of the mysterious animal attacks, others thought she had got tired of the low salary her job brought and had returned to St. Louse.

Everyone was sad to see her go, she was only here for a short while but she was so well liked by the students.

Too bad they didn't know she was murderous werewolf.

Mom and I have been spending the last three days and nights with her. She had not had a visit from Quil or Embry.

After Colin and Brady she needed some alone time away from the wolves.

And as for Colin and Brady, they have been acting...odd.

"Hey Seth!"

I was on my way home from school. Brady was running over to me.

"Hey, how is Leah doing?" he asked.

I sighed. The two of them had been focused on Leah the last three days. I could understand if it was Colin because of his crush but Brady was more surprising.

They were always asking me about Leah. How was she doing? How was she feeling? Was she okay?

I was grateful they helped me save her life but I wished they would back down about it.

It was even worse when we shared our thoughts, they were missing her real bad. All they thought about was her.

They kept on asking Jake to let them help guard her. But Jake said no, he knew Leah's feelings about the two of them and how their age made her feel uncomfortable.

They were angry because they really wanted to see her again and tried to argue their case. But Jake would not hear of it.

"She is fine Brady," I said.

"Has she...asked about me?" he asked.

"No...why?" I asked.

Brady looked crestfallen.

"Oh, no reason. I just...look...can you give her this?"

He handed me a envelope with Leah's name on it.

"Tell her I said hi and I'm sorry okay."

He spun around and walked away. I looked at the letter with a frown. I was about to continue on my way when Colin appeared next to me.

"He Seth. How is-"

"Leah is fine, she is safe and no she has not even so much as mentioned you," I said.

"Oh...okay." he had the same look on his face Brady did. "Here, could you give this to her for me?"

He handed me an envelope. Just like Colin did.

"Tell her I said hi and I miss her."

He turned and left leaving me standing there feeling stunned. What has gotten into them?

* * *

 

Leah P.O.V

The last three days have sucked.

I have been having nightmares about Hippolyta.

Nightmares where she was eating my insides, nightmares where the Volturi were killing my pack and family.

The girls came to visit me, Kim included. I have not seen her since I slept with Jared. We shared an awkward hug but she told me she forgave me and Jared and was moving back in with him.

If Emily and Rachel could make peace with all this then she would too.

I was glad her and Jared made up.

We all caught up, I told them about what happened with Jim (leaving out the intimate contact part) I told them about being kidnapped and why Hippolyta did what she did.

I finally decided to call Quil and Embry and make a arrangement for one of them to guard me until mom or Seth got back home.

They couldn't afford to miss their school or work so I decided to call my boys.

I feel so odd calling them that, my boys.

Quil had to babysit Claire tonight but Embry was free and he would be coming over soon.

Mom and Seth had already left. Seth gave me the envelopes Brady and Colin had gave him. I had yet to open them but decided to see what they had written me before Embry showed up.

I sat at the couch and opened Brady's letter first. It felt a little heavier the Colin's. There was a letter inside and a simple bracelet.

I looked at the bracelet then the letter.

_Leah,_

_I hope you are well, Seth says you are but still I worry._

_I want to apologize again. I know I can be a smug asshole, but that's just me._

_I admit I was not thrilled about the situation, if I was going to have sex I wanted it to be because I wanted too._

_But I decided to make best of a bad situation and didn't want to make this any harder then it had to be._

_But still I should have been more considerate of your feelings. I let my own eagerness blind me and I got way ahead of myself._

_I really miss you and hope you will consider letting me guard you._

_I am sure if you gave me a chance you will see I am not such a bad guy and I would like to make things up with you._

_You are going to be the mother of my child and I don't want their to be any tension between us._

_I promise I will change my ways for you Leah. I see you more then just a pretty face. You are strong, intelligent and you don't take no shit from anyone._

_I made you a bracelet in arts and crafts. I hope you like it._

_I hope it shows that I can be a good guy too. Please wear it and think of me often_

_Love always, your wolf Brady._

I had to give him credit, he was trying. Which was surprising for Brady.

I opened Colin's letter next. there was no bracelet in that one.

_Dear Leah,_

_I have been thinking about you a lot._

_The guys say it is because you were my first and every guy becomes attached to his first._

_But it is more then that, I can feel it in my heart. Not being able to see you is an agony in itself._

_I wish we could have more time to make love. I wish it had been under better circumstances. But still it was everything I could have hoped and dreamed for._

_Every second I think of what it felt like to run my hands over your perfect skin, to look into your warm brown eyes as I made love to you, the sweet taste of your lips on mine._

_Maybe this is a crush, but I would see it run it's course. Please let me guard you and our unborn son. Knowing you will be the mother of our pup fills me with such joy._

_Our love may have been for but a brief second but it created something so beautiful and it will live through the ages through our descendents._

_If I am coming on too strong I apologize, I do not mean to make you uncomfortable but the intensity of my feelings demand I speak nothing but the truth._

_Please let me guard you and love you Leah, I would love to have you as my lover at least one more time._

_I promise the love we would make would be better then before._

_You bring out the man and the beast inside me Leah Clearwater._

_I wrote you a small poem._

_A sense of compulsion,_

_A sense of love,_

_Tempered by duty,_

_Held back by fear,_

_Let me love you my Leah_

_You are my moon._

_I apologize, it is not my best._

_Please contact me soon Leah. I need to be with you._

I let the paper fall to the table.

This could not be happening.

They had written me love letters.

Just then the compulsion hit me, Embry was here.

I quickly ran to the door leaving the letters on the table.

I could hear him running to the house and I felt more then the compulsion driving me to meet him.

I had missed Embry.

I wanted him to hold me and love me. I wanted him to make the bad drams go away. I wanted him to make me forget I had almost died.

I needed a distraction from the very real problem I had with Colin and Brady now.

I threw open the door and he grinned at me.

"Leah!"

He wrapped his arms around me and we kissed.

"Oh Embry! I missed you so much!" I said.

"Me too, Quil wanted me to kiss you on the lips for him."

He got on his knees and began to trail his lips down my body.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I told you, Quil said to kiss you on the lips," he said with a grin.

He pulled my shorts down and immediately began to kiss my most intimate of areas.

So Quil had meant those lips.

We stood in the doorway, Embry naked on his knees and Me with my shorts pulled down having him pleasuring me with his mouth.

"I need you Embry! Inside me now!" I said.

I took off my shirt and he stood up. I jumped into his arms and he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

With a single thrust he was in me and I cried out. He walked into the house, using his foot to shut the door. We walked into the house and he sat me on the table sitting me gently down on it.

"God I was so fucking worried, I was afraid we were going to loose you!" he said.

He began to thrust into me, the whole table shook.

I held his hand and kissed him.

"I missed you Embry," I said.

"And I missed you."

"Then show me, show me how much you missed me!"

He grunted and began to pick up speed. He found the spot inside me that was extra sensitive and began to hit it over and over again.

He knew my body well enough to know if he kept it up I would cum soon.

His thrusts continued to grow more erratic and he gave one final thrust onto my special spot and drove me over the edge. He stood on is toes as he thrust into me, trying to drive himself even deeper.

"Oh God, that was good," I said.

The pleased smiled faded from my lips.

Embry was looking at me, his eyes shined with a look of wonder and amazement.

It reminded me of the looks Colin and Brady gave me after we had sex.

"God your so beautiful."

He leaned down and kissed me.

"So beautiful," he repeated.

He gently caressed my face. A deep happy smile curved his lips.

He pulled out of me and helped me up. He hugged me tight to his chest.

"I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you Leah. Please forgive me."

"It's okay Embry."

"No it's not! If you had not been alone then you wouldn't have been kidnapped," he said.

"Poppy would have found a way. The guys she was using were professionals," I said.

"It doesn't matter. I could have lost you and our son. I can only imagine what it must have been like for you. I am so sorry."

He pulled away to look at me.

"I should move in!"

"What?" I asked.

"It's a great idea! That way I can look after you all the time and you wont be alone!"

"Mom and Seth spend a lot of time here too you know," I said.

But Embry was walking around, he was on a roll.

"Yeah I can move my things into one of the other rooms, or your room since I will be spending time there a lot. Mom will be upset but I am nineteen so I need to move out of the nest right? Oh it will be great Leah! Just think of all the time we will be spending together!"

"Embry!" I said firmly.

"Yeah?"

"You are not moving in."

The smile on his face vanished.

"You don't want me?" he asked, his voice was so sad.

"Embry, I appreciate the offer but I don't think it is a good idea."

"But why?"

"Because mom and Seth are around a lot and I am not going to be having sex with you while my family is around. That is just weird."

"Well as ling as I am here they won't have to spend so much time and they can visit. Hey maybe Quil can move in too!"

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Hey whats this?"

Embry had seen the letters and was reading them.

"Just some notes Colin and Brady wrote."

He picked up the bracelet Colin made.

"Wow, talk about intense."

"I know. Colin I am not surprised, he has always had a thing for me but Brady? I am surprised he can be that sensitive."

He got a thoughtful look on his face.

"They have been thinking about you a lot."

"It's to be expected. I did take their virginity's."

"No, it's more then that. Billy told us to keep an eye on them."

"Why?"

"Because they think about you all the time. I mean seriously, all they think about is you. They begged Jake to let them be your guards. Jake said no of course."

He looked at the bracelet then frowned.

"Leah...you don't love them do you?"

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Well they are making you gifts and writing you poetry. Girls love that stuff right?"

"Ignoring the fact they are like my little brothers need I remind you they are sixteen?"

"It's legal in Washington if they are sixteen. They looked it up."

"Oh come on Embry, you know I don't."

"Good," he said looking pleased.

"Embry are you okay? You are acting odd," I said.

"I feel great Leah. Your safe, the babies are safe. Everything is as it should be." He tossed the letter and bracelet on the table.

"But seriously Leah, I should move in. I won't be happy unless I am sure you are safe," he said.

"Let's just talk about it in the morning okay. I am feeling tired."

We got ready for bed. Embry spooned me from behind, I don't know why but I had this feeling something was off with him, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

He just seemed more attached to me somehow.

I didn't like it.

Having him in my bed helped me get to sleep easier. I felt safe and secure.

Knowing I was in good hands I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

_I was back in the meadow, the spirit was waiting for me._

_"We meet again daughter," she said stiffly._

_Obviously she was still mad about our last encounter._

_"Nice to see you too. If you are here to threaten me about sleeping with Sam and Jake then you can just-"_

_"Actually if you would allow me to speak I was going to tell you good job. You managed to survive and you furthered your purpose."_

_"Believe me I didn't want to. But it was the only way. I am just thankful it wasn't Sam."_

_"Whether it happens now or latter it will still happen. You will eventually fulfill your function."_

_"Not this again," I muttered._

_"I did not bring you here for a social visit. I came here to warn you."_

_"Oh, now you decide to warn me. Thanks for giving me a heads up about Hippolyta!"_

_"Hippolyta had every right to try and save her species. At least she is willing to keep her people from going extinct."_

_"Yeah, by being a psychopathic bitch! She was going to eat me!"_

_"She was a werewolf. They are known to do that. But enough about her. As you were warned in tapping into the power of the compulsion there must be consequences."_

_"I have been wondering about that. So what will happen?"_

_"It has already happened Leah. I am sure you have noticed some odd behavior from a few of your pack?"_

_"If you mean Colin, Brady and now Embry then yes. What about it?"_

_"You have compelled them Leah."_

_"I what?"_

_"In making the compulsion stronger you have altered it so now when you mate with one of your pack you compel them. In other words they become smitten with you."_

_"Are you saying I...made them imprint on me?" I asked._

_"No, by compelling them they will always feel a need to keep you safe and happy. They will always have a need to be with you. It is similar to imprinting. But not as powerful. Embry did mention the changes they noticed in Brady and Colin?"_

_"Yeah, but their just kids, I was their first! Lots of guys become infatuated with their first!" I said._

_"Not ones who are compelled. For the rest of their lives they will be bound to you. And although they may find love elsewhere or even imprint, you will always have a place in their hearts."_

_"But what if they are already imprinted?" I asked._

_"The imprint can never be broken. But hearts can be fickle things. They will always love and adore their imprints beyond words. But they will need you as much as they need their imprints."_

_"No! No! Please not this! Anything but this! Sam is married and we haven't...I can't sleep with him now!"_

_"As if you were planing to before," she said dryly._

_"But now it is worse! Your telling me if I sleep with Sam he will...love me again?"_

_"He never stopped loving you Leah. He always has and always will. But Emily is his center of gravity now. If she is the sun he revolves around then you are a moon. If you were to die, your death would be very painful to those you have compelled, but it won't destroy them like the loss of an imprint will."_

_"No, I don't want this! Please don't do this!"_

_"It is already done Leah. For the rest of their lives Brady, Colin and Embry will bee your men. They will be compelled to please you and keep you safe. To be away from you will be a painful thing for them."_

_"No, this wasn't supposed to happen!"_

_"Maybe if you had not resisted then it wouldn't have," she said._

_I fell to my knees and began to cry._

_"No, please no this can't be happening!"_

_"You are almost done Leah. Finish up with the others and bare the new generation. Then you can have a life free of the compulsion until the pups come of age. The sooner you get it done with, the sooner you can move on wit your life."_

_"But why don't I feel compelled to them? Why doesn't this work both ways!" I asked._

_"Because that is the price you must pay. They will be compelled to you, but you will be free. You must deal with the burden of being responsible for their hearts, you must learn how to share them with their others who love them. All things come with a price Leah. This is yours."_

* * *

 

I woke up alone in my bed.

I could hear Embry in the kitchen making breakfast.

I got out of bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen. He had the radio on and was listening to some music. Bobbing his head as he made an omelet.

He smiled when he saw me, looking so joyful.

"Hey Leah, I was just about to wake you up." he put the omelet on a plate. "Alright, I got our day planned. After breakfast we have sex to satisfy the compulsion. Then we get a shower and go for a walk through the woods. Your scheduled run is today so I figured we could go hunt a moose together. Whats wrong?"

Tears were falling down my face.

If what the spirit was saying was true then Embry would always be like this. Even if he found love with another woman or imprinted even he would feel compelled to make me happy.

And it would be the same with Colin and Brady.

And any of the others I slept with.

Embry walked over to me and hugged me.

"Hey, it's okay. I am here now. I will always be here for you Leah. I promise you that."

He meant it, I know he did.

But I could only cry harder.

Most women would love for a man to become enthralled by her.

But for me, it took on a whole new meaning.

 

**Fusedtwilight: How will this new complication effect things? And how will the others react knowing if they sleep with Leah they will love her almost as much as an imprint? Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Pack Mother

Chapter 9

 

**Fusedtwilight: Here is another new chapter. How will everyone react to the new power of the compulsion?**

 

 

Embry P.O.V

I listened to Leah as she told me about her dream.

About the compulsion being able to enthrall us to her now.

I admit I was shocked. Last night when we had sex and I looked into her eyes I felt like all the breath had escaped my lungs.

I felt like all my life I had been looking at her through a pair of dark shades, not being able to see the true light and color of her.

But then it was like I finally saw her for the first time in a long time. She just seemed so bright, so vivid. So beautiful.

I felt the need to protect her and keep her safe swell into it felt like my chest would explode.

I did not give much thought to it before, why should I?

But now it makes sense.

Compulsion is not the obvious hit you in the face kind of thing like imprinting.

It is much more subtle, yet still powerful.

I held onto Leah as she cried. She begged me for my forgiveness, her whole body shook as she sobbed.

Should I be angry? Should I feel like I have been cheated out of something?

If I was supposed to I didn't.

All I could think about was Leah and trying to make her feel better.

"It's okay Leah," I said as I held her.

"No it's not Embry! Weren't you listening?"

"Yes, I was. I am compelled to you now."

She scrunched up her face in a look of disapproval. "Please don't say that."

"What?"

"That I compelled you. You make me sound like one of those vampires from Vampire Diaries."

I could not help the grin that split my face. "You watch Vampire Diaries?"

Her face flushed in embarrassment. "I am either here or at work so I have a lot of time to kill okay."

"Let me guess, your team Damon?" I asked.

"Hell no, I am team Tyler obviously," she said with a grin.

I kissed her on the cheek. "Finally a smile."

"Embry, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Just go with it I guess," I said with a shrug.

"You are only saying that because you are compelled."

"Maybe. But it's already too late Leah. I don't feel mad or angry. I feel peaceful. This is good."

"Good? How can it be good Embry? For the rest of your life your going to always have a thing for me, even if you imprint."

"There are worse people to feel love for Leah. Besides, I think I was already developing a thing for you."

"What?"

"Come on Leah. It wasn't just the sex I liked. It was the time we spent together. I liked waking up in the morning and holding you in my arms, I liked holding your hand and listening to you talk." I placed my hand on her belly. "And I loved thinking about what our son is going to be like. I dream about him sometimes. About what he looks like."

"So what? Your saying you love me?" she asked.

"I think I love you, yes. I wouldn't mind seeing where this goes."

"How is this going to work Embry? Colin and Brady are compelled to me me now too, they feel exactly as you do. Their only sixteen for God sake! They can't be feeling like this for me!"

"Quil and Jake imprinted when they were sixteen and we both know what that is like."

"But this is different."

"Maybe. But it can't be helped and there is no point in me getting upset over something I don't feel angry about."

I took her hand and walked her over to the table and sat her down in front of her plate of food.

"Now hurry up and eat before it gets cold. The compulsion will be activating soon and we have a long day ahead of us. I will call Billy and Jake and let them know the situation so they can talk with the others."

"And then what?" she asked.

"And then well have sex then go about our day. I am not going to let this ruin my plans for us."

I kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry Leah. It will all be okay."

I left her to finish eating her breakfast. I called Billy up and told him the situation.

He already had his suspicions because of Colin and Brady's behavior the past few days but this just cemented hie belief that the compulsion had something to do with it.

He asked me how I felt, I told him I was fine. I explained to him I was not angry about this.

Maybe I should be, maybe the compulsion is keeping me from feeling like this is a bad thing.

But I don't feel bad, I feel great. I feel good knowing Leah and I have such a powerful connection.

It just means we will be together forever.

I do admit I am a bit jealous about Colin and Brady being in on this too. And if things go as they are supposed to so will Sam and Jake, though knowing Leah she will fight that tooth and nail.

But I will just have to accept it.

Leah has enough going on right now, I won't make things more difficult for her by acting like some possessive boyfriend.

I will do what ever I have to make her happy.

Because even if I wasn't compelled to do it, I still would because compulsion or no compulsion I do love her.

After she ate the compulsion returned soon after and I took her back to her room to make love to her.

We then spent the rest of the day together until she had to leave for work in the afternoon. We had gone for a hike through the woods and when it was time we phased together and went for a run.

I could see in her mind she was scared, terrified about this.

She was now more resolved then ever to keep from sleeping with Sam or Jake.

I could tell she was doing everything she could to hide something from me. I didn't know what, she had gotten better at hiding her thoughts over the years.

But I did not pry, I left her mind alone.

Our day together was better then I could have hoped.

It was a very complicated thing. If I did imprint I would still have feelings for Leah. But if the other imprints could learn to accept it then why not mine?

And if I never found an imprint I was okay with that.

Because I would have Leah and that was all I needed.

* * *

Sam P.O.V

Billy had called us to his house.

He told us to bring the girls as well.

He told us about Leah's dream. About the new terrifying power of the compulsion.

Colin and Brady were here. They were surprised but were not upset as I thought they would be. In fact they both seemed pleased by this.

"So who ever Leah sleeps with now becomes...compelled to love her?" Emily asked.

"It's not like imprinting Em," Brady said. "Trust me, I know the difference from the guys memories. I just...I can't see my life without Leah in it."

Emily and I shared a look. Jake and I were the only ones she had not had sex with yet. But if she did then we would be compelled to her like Colin, Brady and Embry were.

This complicated things even worse.

"But it doesn't effect those she has already slept with right?" Kim asked.

Billy shook his head. "That was before the compulsion grew stronger. Now if they were to do it again then they would become compelled."

"Well we're safe then, we already slept with her so we don't have to do it again," Paul said.

"Yeah, because that hasn't already happened," Rachel said looking angry.

"We'll try even harder to stay away from Leah now. I don't need to be compelled to her, I already have Kim," Jared said holding Kim's hand.

"Does Sue know yet?" I asked.

"I called her, she was over at Charlie's. She is quit upset," Billy said.

"I think we all are," Jake said.

"So what do we do now?" Quil asked.

"What we have been doing. Leah will remain at the Cullen's until we find a way out of this," Billy said.

"How much longer will that work though? The spirit will get tired of waiting and she will force Leah to mate with Sam or Jake until Leah has been impregnated by the pack. She doesn't care if they become compelled, she just wants the kids to be born," Paul said.

"I will not sleep with Leah, no mater what. I will not break my vows. Spirit or no spirit," I said.

"You might not have a choice, I didn't," Jared said sadly.

"Does this mean we can visit Leah now?" Colin asked. "I mean we are already compelled right, so it doesn't matter."

"You will continue to stay away from Leah," Jake said.

Colin and Brady looked like they were about to argue.

"Do you really want to put Leah through more stress then she is already under?"

They closed their mouths. Jake's words had an impact on them.

"Aren't you guys mad about this? What you feel now will never go away even if you imprint," Rachel said.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with this. I like feeling this way for Leah. I want to become a better person for her. If it makes me want to be a good guy instead of an asshole then what the big deal?" Brady asked.

"Maybe the fact your free will has been robbed," Rachel pointed out.

"Isn't that the same thing as imprinting?"

All us imprinted wolves got on the defensive. We gave him very hard glares.

"Come on, don't look at me like that. Jake used to despise the thought of imprinting and was always pissed off about Bella being married to Cullen. But then he imprinted on her daughter and now he's all super happy and gets along with Edward. Paul used to be an angry jerk who phased on the fly now he is a not so angry jerk who almost never phases."

"Bite me pup," Paul said.

"My point is if they can become better men for their women why can't I?"

"Leah isn't your women!" Colin growled.

"Well she isn't yours either," Brady growled back.

"She likes me more then you!"

"Why because your mister fucking sensitive with your bullshit poetry? Please, I bet she threw that shit in the trash and is wearing the bracelet I made her right now."

"Wipe that smirk off your face! Leah would never wear some cheap shit like that!"

"Enough!" Billy thundered.

He may not be a werewolf, but when Billy gives an order. You listen. Period.

"As regrettable as it is it can't be helped. It was the only way Leah could save herself from Hippolyta. We will be more careful from now on and will continue to find a way to fix this."

"But dad, we have made zero progress," Rachel said.

"We will not give up. We must continue to try. The meeting is adjourned."

Colin and Brady walked off into the woods, continuing to glare at one another. Paul and Jared walked off with their imprints and Jake was talking to Billy.

Emily took my hand in hers.

"Sam?"

"Don't worry Em, I won't become compelled to Leah."

"But Sam, what if this pushes her over the edge? We are running out of time, a few more weeks and Leah will leave!" Emily said.

"So what? I should just sleep with her?" I asked.

"No! I mean...I don't know Sam! This whole thing becomes worse and worse. Maybe if we hadn't fought it then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Em you can't think like that."

"Can't I? Before you wouldn't have been compelled to her. Now you will. Tell me how are we supposed to fight this Sam? Because we are loosing this battle."

"You can't give up hope Em," I said.

"There was never any hope to begin with Sam, that's the problem."

She turned and walked away and I watched her go.

I sighed and rubbed my face. I saw Quil standing by himself, a thoughtful look on his face.

I wonder how he felt about this?

I know he like Embry enjoyed his time with Leah. It gave him a chance to experience a semi-normal relationship. I wonder how he felt knowing about the compulsion becoming stronger.

I was running out of time, if I didn't find a way to fix things Leah was going to try and run.

I wasn't going to have that happen. If I had to I would break my promise and tell everyone.

Leah belongs here, La Push is her home.

She had unwillingly made too many sacrifices already. I won't let her make anymore.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

One week.

That was how much time I had left before I would give in and move.

One week and it will have been two months since this madness began.

It has been three weeks since Poppy tried to steal the compulsion from me.

Embry had been a constant presence in my life. Guarding me when mom and Seth could not be around. Sometimes we spent a whole days together.

I hate to say I enjoyed having him around. He has become so caring and attentive, he knows my moods so well.

He cooks me dinner and give me massages, and when the compulsion hits he makes love to me s sweetly. I tried to suggest he spend time away from me to see if we could ween him off me.

But he begged me not to. He did not want to wind up like Colin or Brady.

Apparently they were not doing so well.

They had withdrawn from the pack, becoming very moody and somber. Colin's poems were much more sad and depressing and Brady's drawings were gloomy.

I had called Jake up to learn more, apparently they were becoming like I did when I first became a wolf.

Angry, sad, confrontational.

So I called them both up to speak with them, they sounded so happy just to hear my voice. I could almost see their beaming faces in my minds eye.

We talked about how things have been for us since we had sex. About how they had been doing, about how I have been feeling.

Colin asked me if I liked the poem, Brady asked me if I liked the bracelet. They were both so happy to hear me say yes.

After I had spoken to them they had taken a turn for the better, becoming happier and easier to be around. Colin was not writing me poems and Brady was making me bracelets and charms almost every day.

Jake and I had spoken about the possibility of them becoming my guards like Embry.

The three of us had a conversation over the phone about it. Embry was willing to share, he understood the need to keep the peace in the pack and was willing to share me with Colin and Brady.

I told Jake I would consider it, I wasn't sure is I was going to be around La Push much longer so I didn't want to get their hopes up.

Plus I didn't think I could stomach taking them to bed again.

Don't get me wrong, they were good looking and great lovers despite it being their first time, but like I said, sharing the minds of older men can give you an advantage.

But they were still so young, still those boys who should be my little brothers, not my lovers.

I had just gotten home from work. Tasha and Hilary were talking about getting some drinks tomorrow night.

I could use another girls night out. Hopefully this one wont involve another guy phasing and going down on my in wolf form.

Embry had to work tonight so he would be a little late.

Mom and Seth tried to convince me they could stay over a little later but I told them not to bother. Mom had a date with Charlie tonight and Seth had patrol and I didn't want them to be late for either.

The werewolves were gone, we had killed Poppy and her pack and there were no more animal attacks so I was safe, but the others refused to eave me alone with out some extra protection.

As I drove up to the Cullen's house I saw the lights were on. I figured Seth probably decided to stay over until Embry arrived. It was taking this all in stride. He was doing his best to handle knowing his best friends were enamored with me.

As I got closer to the house the compulsion hit me, which was at a bad time seeing how I was driving. I damn near hit a tree.

I was able to stay focused long enough to park my car in the drive way and I jumped out and ran inside the house.

Embry must have came over early.

But once I shut the door it was not Embry's scent I smelled.

I ran up the stairs to my room, unable to refuse the call of the compulsion. Even though I felt a sense of panic as I made my way to my room.

Damn him, why was he here!

I opened my door and stared in shock. The lights were out but vanilla scented candles cast a soft glow that lit up the room. Rose petals lay scattered on the floor and bed.

The CD player played some music from one of Edward's collection he had left behind.

It was all very romantic and had it been Embry I would have given him an A+ for it.

But instead of Embry laying naked on my bed it was Quil who was grinning at me. He had his hands resting behind his head, he manhood quivering in anticipation.

"Hey there sexy," he said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

I began to strip off me cloths.

"What does it look like? Tonight is a special night and I wanted to mark the occasion," he said.

I was naked in front of him now. I began to walk to the bed.

"Do you realize what you have done?" I asked.

"Of course. That is the point."

I got on the bed and began to crawl to him. This was going to happen, it could not be stopped, but I could slow it down a little.

"You know what will happen Quil. You know what it will be like to be compelled to me."

"I know, and I want that."

I laid on top of him and he caressed my backside. I gently kissed him, finding I had missed the feel of his lips.

"Why? You are imprinted on Claire?"

He pushed my up so I was straddling him.

"Less talking, more loving," he said.

I slid down onto his hardness. He let out a groan.

"God I missed this!"

He began to bounce me up and down on his cock.

"What about Claire?" I asked.

"You're bringing this up now?" he asked.

"Answer me Quil."

"Most men are lucky enough to say they have one great love in their life, but how many can say they have two?"

"And what are you going to tell Claire when she gets older?"

"If I am lucky she will understand. If not then I will always be there for her. I want her to be happy, but I also want you to be happy too Leah."

The room was filled with the sweet scent of roses and the smell of our love making.

"You love me?" I asked.

"I care about you a lot, your going to be the mother of my son. I want us to be closer Leah, I want us to have a strong bond. You already compelled Embry and I see how happy he is with you. And I see how miserable Brady and Colin are without you."

"And that's what you want? To lose your free will?"

"Are you kidding? I didn't chose imprinting it chose me. But at least I can chose this. At least I can chose who I can give my heart to."

The thrusts began to increase. I placed my hands on his chest and I could feel his heart beating.

"Hearts are delicate things Quil. I already have three guys, maybe I don't want to be responsible for any more. Did you think of that?"

"I am a big boy Leah, I don't need you to take care of me."

He sat up and pulled me close.

"I just need you to love me."

"Tell me Quil, would you be here right now if Claire was older? Old enough to be taking care of your needs?"

His eyes darkened with a hint of anger. His thrusts became harder.

"Maybe not. But she isn't old enough. And maybe you are not the only one who wants to regain some control Leah. Maybe I want this for me instead of having it chosen for me."

I closed my eyes. I was so close. Once it ended he would be mine forever.

"Look at me Leah."

I refused to open my eyes. I could not watch it happen, not again.

"Leah, open your eyes!" he said more firmly.

I opened my eyes and he placed his forehead against mine.

"I want you to see it happen Leah. I want you to see the look of a man when he offers you his heart."

I came.

A few thrusts later and he came as well, and like that he was bound to me for all time.

I saw the familiar look of wonder and awe fill his eyes. I could feel his heart skip a beat.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

He kissed me on the lips.

I pulled back away from him and smiled.

"Quil?"

"Yeah?"

I reared back and headbutted him right in the face. I heard the satisfying sound of bone cartilage breaking and his nose exploded with blood.

"Ahhh! Leah!" he gripped his nose and popped it back in place. I could already hear the sounds of it repairing itself. "I know you like it rough but damn."

"This isn't fucking funny!" I growled punching him in the chest, really hard.

"I know your pissed."

"Pissed? No, I am fucking furious at you Quil Ateara! You are the dumbest, most irresponsible more narcissistic little prick I know!"

He just grinned at me. "We both know I am a lot of things." he waved his hand at his member which was still buried inside me. "Little is not one of them."

"Can you at least act made about this!" I said.

"Come on Leah, don't be like this."

"Oh fuck you Quil. Did you stop to think I didn't want to have another man compelled to me? Do you know what it is like to know that some guy only loves me because of my magical vagina?"

He raised an eye brow. "Really?"

"You know what I mean!" I growled.

"I wanted to see you again Leah. I wanted to hold you and kiss you and just be around you. I was already in love with you. I just wanted to be the first one willing to make a commitment."

"God Quil your not getting it! Between you and the others-"

"If your worried I am going to get all possessive and territorial with you don't. I want you to be happy Leah. I want you to get the love you deserve. I want to be in your life no matter what and now I will."

"Does Jake know you are here?" I asked.

He winced.

"No. I was supposed to have tonight off."

"And Embry? Did he know what you were planning?"

"He knew I was thinking about it. We had a talk and he said if I decided to do this he would not stop it. All we want is what is best for you and the babies. Plus we were already in a threesome some why not?"

"When he gets here we are going to have a serious talk."

He kissed me on the lips.

"Can we fuck around a little more before he shows up?"

My body erupted into burning flames centered at my core.

"Too late," I said.

* * *

Jake P.O.V

"Are you serious!" I roared.

We were in the woods, in La Push.

Quil stood before me looking sheepish.

"I wanted a relationship Jake. Is that so bad?"

"You are already imprinted Quil."

"Yeah, and guess what? We have a tea party every time I baby sit her. I want more then that Jake. I need a real relationship."

"But why Leah? Why not another woman?"

"How would I explain to someone about my connection with Leah? Or Claire. My only hope at having a actual relationship is with Leah Jake."

I sighed. "I know how you feel Quil, but damn it all! You get to patrol every night for a month!"

He nodded. "I am fine with that. I don't regret this Jake."

"Maybe not now. But when Claire is older and she decides she doesn't like the fact you are compelled to Leah you may regret it."

"What about Nessie?"

"What?"

"Do you think about how Nessie or the Cullen's will react when you are compelled?"

"I have kept them up to date on everything. And I will never be compelled by Leah because I will never sleep with her," I said firmly.

"It's going to happen Jake. You and Sam are the only ones left. The the pups will be of age in three years and it will be their turn. We can't fight it Jake. Maybe if we had just gone with the flow none of this would have happened. So what do you think will happen it we keep fighting it?"

I had no answer for him.

"I don't want to be compelled Quil I am fine with what I have," I said.

"I know man. But Leah is having to make all these sacrifices for us. Maybe it's time we started doing our fair share for her."

"We are already doing what we can for her Quil."

"Really? Because it seems like we are making this harder. We have fought this every single step of the way and what do we have to show for it? I don't regret this Jake. I fell...it's not like imprinting. But it's still something so beautiful. And I am glad I have it."

"And how do you feel knowing she won't be yours? You will have to share her with other guys?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I am cool with it. I just want her to be happy Jake. As long as lets me be a part of her like I am content."

I sighed. "You should not have done this Quil. If you wanted her to be happy then you should have realized how upset this would make her."

"I am sorry for that. But this was my choice. For once in my life since I became a werewolf I get to chose. And I chose Leah."

"Head over to Sam's Quil, Emily an he want to have a little talk with you."

He looked nervous about that. I didn't blame him. They were both furious when they found out what he did.

Emily was sweet, but she had a temper like Leah.

"See you later Jake," he said.

He walked off leaving me alone.

Leaving me alone to wonder how much longer I had before I too joined him and the others. How long before I became an expecting father and compelled to Leah?

How would I feel? Would I still be me?

It was like imprinting all over again.

Only a lot more complicated.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I finally finished packing my bags.

Last night was the straw that broke the camels back.

I could not do this any more.

Fuck nature, fuck the compulsion, fuck all of it.

I was done.

I was not going to wait. I was going to leave right now.

It wasn't Quil's fault exactly. But if he was willing to just give in like that how long before Jake or Sam caved? Worse yet how much longer before nature decided to step in again.

No one knew, by the time mom or Seth got back I would be gone. I had given them both a lot of kisses and extra hugs before they left. I knew I would see them eventually after I settled down, but God knows how long that would be.

I had left a note for everyone on the table. I had already gone through several pieces of paper trying to write the right one. But either they were too short, or too long or the writing was too sloppy from my hands shaking.

I shut the door behind me and got in my car. I tossed my bag in the back and I started the engine.

Where would I go? I have no idea.

But I had to go far, far away.

I had my card and some spare cash. I would survive.

That is what I was. A survivor.

As I drove down the road I could not help but cry.

I was leaving my home. I was leaving my friends and family.

It was a painful choice but it had to be done.

I just hope they can forgive me.

I placed my hand on my belly.

"Well boys, looks like it is just you and me," I said.

I turned the radio up and let my tears fall.

This was a new beginning for me.

I was taking back control.

I was saving Sam, Jake and the pups from becoming compelled to me. I would not have them bound to me like that.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

I pulled up to the Cullen's driveway.

I got out and grabbed the cookies I had made for Leah.

Peanut butter cookies were her favorite.

I had heard what Quil did and gave him quit the talking too that made him flinch more then the one Sam gave him.

So I decided to pay Leah a visit. I was sure she needed some company. I told Embry I would look after her today. She needed some girl time, away from men.

I was going to talk to her about her plan to leave. We only had six days left and I was going to tell her I knew. She would be mad at Sam but I had to talk her out of this.

The door was unlocked, I walked in and looked around. I didn't hear anyone here.

"Leah?" I called.

No answer.

I walked into the living room and sat the cookies on the table.

I noticed there was a letter on the table.

I leaned down to read it.

_To my friends and family,_

_By the time you all read this I will be long gone. Please do not bother trying to find me, this is for the best. I hate to do this, I wish to God I could stay. But I just can't do this. I won't let nature dictate our lives anymore. I won't strip any more people of their free will._

_Embry, Quil, Colin, Brady I am sorry, please forgive me. I know this will be hardest for you because of the compulsion. But please stay strong. Your sons will need you to be there for them._

_I will have the babies and have them sent to La Push. I will have them come and visit me of course but I think it best if they spend the most time in La Push._

_I hope you can all understand why I am doing this. We have all had to sacrifice so much already. But I refuse to allow any more sacrifices to be made._

_I am taking back control. But as I have learned nothing comes free and this is the price I am willing to pay._

_I love you all so much. I will think about you every day and once I settle down I will keep in touch._

_Think about me once in a while, and Billy, when you speak of these events make sure you tell those who listen of a brace girl who was willing to give it all up for her tribe, and please for the love of God do not omit my name._

_That seems to be a trend in the stories._

_Love Leah._

I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Oh no!" I gasped.

I instantly grabbed my cell and dialed Sam's number.

"Hey Em," he answered.

"Sam she is gone!"

"What?"

"Leah she left! I found a letter!"

"What?"

"A letter Sam, she wrote a goodbye letter. She is gone!"

"I am on my way to La Push now. I will call Embry or Quil they can-"

"No Sam there is no time...you have to do it."

He was quiet.

"Em...I can't."

"Sam please, I can't loose her. I just got her back."

"Em you know what will happen!"

"I know Sam!"

"Then why-"

"Because, I won't let her do this Sam. I have done everything I can to research this but I have found nothing. I have failed her. If this is what I have to do to keep her here then so be it."

"Em I can't! You don't know what you are asking!"

"Do you want her to leave?" I asked.

"Of course not! I would do anything for her!"

"Then bring her home Sam. Bring Leah home. It's okay, it will all be okay. I promise Sam. Just...bring her home okay. Your the only one who can make her see sense."

"You do realize this is Leah right," he said with a laugh that was more of a sob.

"I know. That's Leah after all. She is so damn stubborn." I took a deep breath and rubbed the tear from my eye.

I feared this day would come. I remember talking to Kim and Rachel about this. About the possibility of Sam sleeping with Leah.

I tried to act like I could handle it, like I could rise above it.

Yet the idea of him being with him hurt me.

But the idea of never seeing her again hurt me worse.

"Do this for me Sam. Do this for Leah. Bring her back home. Bring her back to her family."

He was silent for a few seconds.

"I love you Emily," he said. "You will always be the love of my life. My other half, my soul mate."

"I know. I love you Sam."

I ended the call and sat at the table and began to cry.

It began to rain outside. Nothing new in Washington state.

Just another day in the Olympic peninsula.

The next time I saw them the deed would be done, she would be pregnant with his child and he would be compelled to her.

I don't know what that would mean for us. But I would soon find out.

Leah has lost and sacrificed so much since she became a werewolf, she never had a choice.

I have been unable to help her, no matter how much research I could not find a way to help her.

So if this was the only thing I could do, if this was the best way I could contribute and help her.

Then so be.

Leah has made enough sacrifices, it's time we made some for her.

* * *

Sam P.O.V

I gripped the steering wheel of my truck tight.

I was going to find Leah and when I did I know what will happen.

A part of me doesn't want to do it, but another part wants it too.

I don't want her to leave. I can't bear the thought of her leaving the rez and living in exile for the rest of her life.

I love Leah, I always have and I always will.

We have had some good times and a lot of bad.

I admit I made some bad choices in the way I handled things between us when I imprinted on Emily.

I was young, I was still new to being a werewolf and adjusting to becoming someones imprint.

I had hoped with time Leah would learn to forgive us, but then she phased and having to see every day how much I loved Emily and every intimate moment I shared with her only added fuel to her burning fire.

I hated having to treat her like any other wolf in the pack, she wasn't just another member of the pack. She was my Lee-Lee. But I couldn't show favoritism. I couldn't be lenient with her behavior.

When she left my pack to join Jake's I was angry, sad, I felt betrayed. I never thought she would ever help the Cullen's. she hated them more then me.

If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have phased and never have imprinted on Emily.

I tried to justify it as she was trying to protect Seth. and after the situation was resolved I had expected her to come back.

But she staid with Jake and became his beta.

The sense of loss I felt when I realized she wasn't coming back was stronger then I thought it would be. Jared and Paul joked that Jake would beg me to take her off his hands after a few months.

But Leah surprised everyone when she began to practice yoga and go to therapy.

I realized then she was better off without me.

And it hurt.

She got better, she learned to heal her pain and move on.

The day of my wedding to Emily was one of the happiest, not only because I was marrying my soul mate and starting a new chapter in my life, it was also a new chapter for Leah.

A better chapter.

I was so proud of her, she was so strong to stand by Emily as her maid of honor. She never once showed a sign of distress but I knew her too well, I knew on the inside she was hurting.

Now after all that pain and hardship I was trying to find her, for Emily's sake and Leah's I was going to break my wedding vows and conceive a child with a woman who was not my wife.

I was scared, terrified.

What if this causes Leah to go back to her old self?

What if this ruins my relationship with her and Leah?

How would I be able to love them both at the same time?

I was not like Quil. My imprint was not a child whom I only had feelings of brotherly love. My imprint was a woman whom I married and felt the most powerful form of romantic attachment.

Could we survive this?

I knew the roads of the area like the back of my hand. I knew I had a small window of chance to find Leah, but I knew the roads she would take because like me Leah knew the area so well and knew what roads would get her out quickest.

The clouds had darkened and lightning flashed in the sky every so often.

It was nothing unusual.

"Come on Lee-Lee, where are you?" I asked.

Then I felt it, the compulsion.

It came without warning, without mercy.

I swerved on the road and thanking that no one had bee driving close to me or I would have wrecked I pulled over to the side.

My body writhed.

I knew it was powerful, I knew it left you feeling nothing but extreme pleasure. But it was different to actually experience it myself.

I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled down my zipper and freed my rock hard cock.

I wrapped my hand around it, letting out a husky groan. I began to stroke it, trying to releave myself of this ache.

I started the truck back up and began to drive, my left hand on the wheel and my right on my erection.

I looked ridiculous, driving down the road while masturbating.

I haven't done anything like this since Leah and I were together.

"Leah!" I moaned.

I remembered how we would fool around. I would be driving and Leah, the little minx would force her hand into my pants and fondle me.

I loved driving down the road with Leah freeing my cock and wrapping her mouth around it.

As I remembered my hand began to stroke faster.

I remembered our first time, it was in the back of of this truck actually.

I had taken Leah out for a date, the moon had been out and the stars filled the night sky. I had started a fire and laid a blanket in the back and we lay there watching the stars.

Then we began to kiss, then we began to undress and I claimed her virginity for myself.

I really did love Leah, I had planned on being with her the rest of my life.

She was always there for me, always there to remind me I was not like my father, that I was a better man. When I disappeared she never stopped looking for me, every day and night she had tried to find me.

But imprinted and things changed.

But now I was going to have her back again, I would once again plunder her sweet depths with my manhood, I would kiss and lick every strip of flesh on her body, I would taste the nectar of her woman hood on my tongue and I would make her once more scream my name.

I would pump my seed into her womb and do my duty to the tribe and have a son by her.

We would have that child we once talked about.

I cam in my hand and let out a cry.

She had to be close! Where was she? I wouldn't be feeling like this unless she was near.

Eventually I saw her car pulled alongside the road, the lights were flashing, she must be having car trouble.

The windows inside were fogged, I knew she must be trying to satisfy the urge until I arrive. The thought of her inside touching her self made my cock twitch.

I pulled up behind her and tucked myself back in my pants. I didn't bother to button my pants, they would soon be coming off.

I got out of the truck and headed for the car.

Eager to once again claim Leah, eager to once again have her be my woman.

 

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter is Sam. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Pack Mother

Chapter 10

 

**Fusedtwilight:  Now it is Sam's turn and La Push's past comes back to haunt Leah and the others.**

 

 

Leah P.O.V

So I was on my way out of the state when guess what?

I get a flat tire. When it is raining.

So I had to get out and fix the damn thing all by myself.

"Fucking piece of shit!" I growled as I began to put the bolts back on the spare tire I had in my trunk.

I was soaked now and wishing I had something to punch.

_"Daughter."_

I froze. I knew that voice anywhere.

A puddle of water began to bubble and foam. The spirits face formed from the water to look at me in a confused and aggravated manner.

"Don't call me that! I am not your daughter!" I yelled at her.

_"All things are my children for it was my womb they did spring. I do not understand why you torture yourself so. You are willing to put yourself through so much pain? And for what?"_

"For the good of my pack!"

_"How is running away good for them?"_

"They will be free. They will be allowed to chose who they want to love. Who they can have children with."

_"Just because they are compelled to you does not mean they can not find love with someone else."_

"But you said they would always want to be with me!"

_"And they will, it is possible to love more then one person Leah."_

"Well maybe I don't want to love more then one man, I can't!"

_"Love comes in many forms. You need not give them your heart, just cover them with it like a warm blanket. Is this not what you wanted? Love and a child?"_

"I would have been satisfied with one guy and one child," I said.

_"But instead you get a litter and several men who will give you the love and respect you deserve. What is so wrong with that?"_

"Because they should be allowed to chose who they want to love!"

_"Quil chose you."_

"Quil just wanted to have the ability to chose who he could love, I appreciate him choosing me but I can't carry any more men!"

_"It can not be helped Leah this is the price you pay for tapping into the power of the compulsion. If you procreating with your pack then the compulsion will go dormant until the pups come of age and it is their turn."_

"And we return to the same issue, they become compelled to love me. Because you had to go and mess with my chakra!"

_"And would you I rather have done nothing? Need I remind you in more then a century the Volturi will come after your tribe? Can you spend the rest of your life knowing in trying to do the right thing as you see it you are condemning entire families to the slaughter? The Volturi will not risk the gene being allowed to survive. They will trace the family trees and anyone with the most remote ancestry to Taha Aki will be killed."_

"Don't you think I know that! I already have six why do I need more?"

_"Because all the blood lines must be enhanced Leah. You do not understand how massive this battle will be. Even as we speak Aro is finding new ways to make his guard stronger, he has ordered that every members including those who have never needed to fight with their fists train. By the time it has come for the battle the Volturi will have grown greatly. You may think me cruel Leah, but I could have let your people die, but I chose to give you the chance to make it stronger. To help finally defeat the Volturi once and for all but yet you fight it!"_

"Because you don't give us a choice!"

_"What choice is there? Evolve or die? That is all you have."_

"Your so fucking all powerful, why don't you just hit Volterra with an earthquake or something?"

She gave me a cold look. Or at least as cold of a look a face made from water can give.

_"Typical mortal attitude. You are happy to worship us and love us as long as we are their to hold your hand. But as soon as we let go to let you grow up and chose your own destiny you turn on us. You call us weak or say we don't care. You forget about us and what we have taught you, all because we won't fight your battles for you!"_

She disappeared, the puddle resumed it's smooth state.

I sighed to myself and got in the car.

If she wants to get huffy let her. She's not the one being forced to be a breeding machine.

I was about to put the car and into drive and continue on my way when of course, the compulsion had to hit me.

"No! No, no no no no no no no!" I moaned.

I was not near the pack territory so why was someone out here?

I looked around, expecting to see one of the guys watching me from behind the trees, but I saw no one. I waited for what seemed like an eternity when I could no longer resist.

I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down, my panties soon followed. I let a breath of relief as my fingers entered my opening.

The windows in the car soon began to fog up because of my already because of my unnatural body heat.

I don't know who it was that was close but they needed to hurry the fuck up!

You'd think after two months of going through the compulsion my body would be used to this by now. But still it burned me at my center, still it consumed me.

I imagined what it would be like for one of my pack to find me like this, alone in my car, over come by lust.

I imagined them opening the door and pulling me out, bending me over the front of the car and taking right then and there on the side of the road.

I heard the sound of a truck pulling up behind me and felt a little thrill of excitement.

Was it one of my pack? Or some kind hearted stranger checking to see if I needed help, only to get the shock of his or her life.

I heard the sound of a door opening and slamming shut.

I could see a shape moving closer and closer, I knew it had to be one of the wolves, it was too massive to be anyone else.

The door opened and a gasp of frightful bliss escaped my mouth.

"Sam!"

He glared at me, his eyes filled with that familiar darkness that sent shivers all over my body. that darkness that only the compulsion could bring out.

I could smell his semen, his pants were undone and his manhood strained against them causing a very obvious erection.

"Lee-Lee," he said.

Just as I imagined he reached in and pulled me out. He pushed me against the car and smashed our lips together.

I have not felt these sweet lips on mine for years, yet they were still as beautiful as I remembered.

He pressed his lower half against my groin, I wrapped my leg around his waist so he could better press that glorious harness against me.

Our tongues wrestled for control, I grabbed the back of his head and his right hand laid on my upper back while his left cupped my ass cheek.

"I'm taking you home Lee-Lee," he growled.

"Sam...stop...Emily!" I gasped.

It was pointless, there was no way we could stop. Not now.

"She sent me Leah, she went to the Cullen's to visit and found your note, did you really think you could leave us?"

His voice was quit yet had an edge that made me shiver.

"I was trying to protect you all! Why Sam? Why did you come for me?"

"Because we won't let you leave Leah. We won't let you make such a sacrifice."

"It's mine to make!"

"You've made enough sacrifices, it's time we made some for you!"

He picked me up and carried me to his truck. He put me in the passenger side and slammed the door shut. He got back in and began to drive off.

I slid close to him and began to kiss his neck, my hand traveled into his pants and I freed his cock and began to rub him.

He wrapped an arm around me and held me close.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to fuck you some place more private."

He pulled off onto a road that led into the woods.

I bent down and took him into my mouth.

"God Leah!" he growled.

It was just like when we were younger and in love. When we used to sneak out of our homes and fool around. When we had no cares in the world.

"I'm going to cum Leah!" he warned.

I swallowed him as much as I could until he was hitting the back of my throat. I gagged a little, knowing how much he loved it to be deep throated.

He cried out and I felt his warmth fill my mouth, he tasted just as sweet as all the other wolves did, sweeter then he did when he was a human.

I always wondered if it tasted sweet to me was because now they were werewolves or if it was the compulsion.

I swallowed every drop he had to offer, licking up and down his shaft.

He stopped the car and pulled me up.

"I am sorry Leah, but I can't let you leave. I won't. I lost you twice, I won't loose you a third time," he said as he kissed me.

"But you'll be compelled!" I cried.

"I know, so does Emily. But she doesn't want you to leave either Lee-Lee, she is willing to let me become compelled to you if it means it will keep you here Leah, because she loves you. She has spent months trying to find a way to free you but has come up with nothing."

He opened the door and got out. He offered me his hand and I took it and he helped me out.

It was still raining but we didn't care, we were already drenched.

Sam led me out into the field where he had parked.

I remembered this place, we had camped out here many times before. But I have not been here in years.

Memories flooded my mind, all the nights alone, just the two of us, enjoying one anothers company.

It seemed right that if this was to happen it would happen here. Our special place.

We began to disrobe. He removed his jacket and shirt, removing his boots and socks and tossing them carelessly over his shoulders. He pulled his pants and underwear straight down and stepped out of them, I watched hungrily as the rain drops slid down his perfect body.

Once we were both naked we continued to hungrily kiss one another, our hands traveled to every intimate area we knew.

My heart was swirling with mixed emotions, this was not just anyone this was Sam.

My first true love, the man who made me into a woman.

Sam who I lost to Emily, who I hated bitterly.

Who I learned to forgive and watched as he married my cousin.

This shouldn't be happening, yet here we were.

The one person I feared the most would fall prey to the compulsion was here, my glorious nightmare was coming true and as much as I felt guilt I could not also help but feel joyful.

Sam laid me on the ground and hovered over me, his fingers traveled to my opening and roughly pushed in.

"Did you really think you could run Leah?" he asked.

his fingers began to pump in and out at a fast and harsh pace. He was mad at me, mad I had tried to leave.

"Did you think we wouldn't stop you?"

"I was trying to protect everyone!" I cried out.

"What makes you think we need protecting?" he asked.

He found my g-spot, the bastard knew my body well enough to know how to find it.

I cursed him and loved him all at the same time.

Our bond made this such a wonderful and yet bitter thing.

When I came he eagerly licked his hand clean of my juices.

"Still so sweet."

He moved me so I was on my side and he got behind me, he lifted my leg up and began to rub himself along my slit.

"God your so beautiful Leah, I didn't think it was possible but the compulsion had made you look even more amazing."

He gently rubbed my chest.

"You breasts."

He rubbed my stomach.

"Your skin."

He put his face close to my neck and inhaled.

"Your scent."

He licked some sweat and water from my neck.

"I'm going to fuck you Leah, I'm going to fill you up with my seed and make you pregnant with my child. Just like we used to talk about."

He rubbed the head of his cock at my opening, driving me crazy with need.

"He'll grow up and be a fine man, he'll have children and they will grow up to be strong too, one day they'll become like us and save the tribe from the Volturi and all because of you Leah. You will be the one who saves the tribe. You will always be remembered as the pack mother."

"Oh Sam, please fuck me!" I begged.

"Say it again," he said.

"Fuck me!"

"Again!"

"Please! Fuck me!" I cried.

He kissed me on the lips and slid into me.

I cried out in joy as Sam once again took me as his woman.

"God you still feel the same!" he cried.

We made love in the rain, I could not help but feel the joys that coursed through my body.

Of all the men I had been with none could give me this sense Sam could. All the emotions I had locked away broke free and ran rampant.

I forgot about it all, imprinting, compulsion, the future. All I cared about was Sam. I would deal with everything else later.

He thrust into me slowly, taking his time, neither one of us wanted this to go too quickly. We wanted to savor this.

"Promise me you will never leave Lee-Lee," he said.

"I promise," I said.

"Swear on your fathers grave."

"I swear on my fathers grave," I said.

He lifted my leg up a little more and slid in a little deeper.

"This is where you belong, with me, with us," he said.

His pace picked up and he began to thrust in a little harder.

"Oh Sam, Sam!" I cried.

Even after all this time he could still make me run wild with emotions.

"Your mine Leah, you always will be."

I loved hearing the possessiveness in his voice.

He placed his hands on my hips and began to push and pull me back into him as he thrusted into me.

"I'm almost there Leah!"

"Me too!"

"Here I cum!"

He gave one final thrust into my, crying out as he spilled his essence into me, I held his face in my hand and rubbed my cheek against his.

We lay there, basking in our afterglow. My whole body seemed to sing with joy.

"Oh Leah, I missed you," Sam said kissing my cheek.

"Sam, you should have let me leave," I said.

He used his hand to make me look at him. His eyes now held the wonder that the others did but they were also that stern look he used to give me when I was in his pack.

"No Leah! Leaving won't solve our problem. This isn't something we can run from."

"But how am I supposed to do it now knowing what it will do?"

"Leah, I still love Emily. She is my whole world. That hasn't changed. I just feel a stronger connection to you now is all."

"I want love Sam. Real love."

"And you are loved. I have seen into the other compelled wolves minds Leah. If an imprint is like the sun then you are like the moon Leah. Your beauty and radiance is magnificent in it's own way. We'll always be there for you Leah, every step of the way. You haven't brainwashed us, we are still who we are. We just see you more clearly is all."

It stopped raining then.

Sam moved us so he was on top of me, he was still hard.

"Sam?"

"I want to make love to you Leah. Without the compulsion. I want to you to know it is because of love I am doing this, not instinct."

He wrapped my legs around his waist.

"If you never want to do this again I understand Leah, but please. Let me know you one last time when I am still me."

I should say no. But I couldn't.

I wanted him, just this once I wanted him because he wanted me, not because he was being forced to. But because he loves me.

"Take me Sam," I said.

He pushed back into me and once more we were one.

* * *

Sam P.O.V

I drove Leah back home.

I told her I would make sure her car got back, but I wanted to make sure she actually went home.

Even though she promised I didn't want to risk her taking off.

We held hands as we drove back to the Cullen's. I wore my pants but nothing else. Our cloths were soaked from being left outside while we had sex.

Leah wore some of the cloths she had packed away.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house, Emily's car was still here.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that," she said.

"I don't regret what happened Leah."

"Maybe you would if you weren't compelled," she said.

"It's not that Leah. I am glad this happened. We finally got it done with. We won't have to live with the fear of it happening."

"But Emily-"

"She told me to come get you Leah. She was willing to let this happen to keep you here. Even if it meant me becoming compelled to you. And even if she didn't tell me to do it I would have come after you. This is your home Leah."

Tears began to fall down her face. "It's not fair Sam. Ever since we phased our lives have been beyond messed up. When are we going to get a break? When will our genes stop dictating our existence?"

I squeezed her hand. "Somethings can't be helped Leah."

"Last time you told me that you imprinted on Emily."

"It's true. Just because we didn't chose this doesn't mean we can't make the best of it. The imprints are understanding of the situation and we are all willing to step up and help you raise the babies. Things could be a lot worse Leah."

"I know. And your right but damn it all to hell." she was quiet for a moment. "I am not going to sleep with Jacob."

"I didn't expect you too," I said.

"I mean if it happens it happens. I hope to God it doesn't happen. But I am still going to fight this."

I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "That's my Lee-Lee."

"Well, lets get this over with," she said.

We got out of the truck and walked up to the front door. Leah opened it up and we walked inside.

Emily heard us and came walking from the living room to greet us.

She took one look at us and knew.

"So it...happened?" she asked.

We didn't say anything. Leah refused to meet her gaze.

Emily walked over to her and hugged her. "I am so sorry Leah."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Leah asked.

"Because if I had found a way to fix this it wouldn't have come to this."

Leah wrapped her arms around Emily, hugging her back. "Oh Em, this isn't something you can fight."

They pulled apart.

I was happy to see they were supporting one another. My imprint and my compulsion. The two great loves of my life. My sun and my moon.

"I'll just leave you two alone for a while," I said.

"Sam wait. Stay. We should talk about this," Emily said.

"We don't have to Em," Leah said.

"No, we should. We can't keep running from this. We need to look past the awkwardness. Come on guys."

She took Leah's hand and I followed them back into the living room. We sat down on the couch. Leah took a cookie Emily offered her and smiled as she bit into it.

"Leah, I know this isn't easy for you. But you can't run from this. The spirit won't let you."

"I can't keep doing this Em, especially now with the compulsion becoming stronger."

Emily turned to me. "Sam, you still love me right?"

"Of course, I love you."

"And you love Leah right?"

"Yes. Your both the most important people in my life," I said.

"See, nothing complicated there," Emily said to Leah.

"Em, I just had sex with your husband, my ex and am now carrying his child," Leah said.

"I didn't say it wasn't odd. But I know if you guys had a choice this wouldn't happen. I have been doing a lot of thinking."

"And drinking," Leah said.

I followed her gaze to a glass of wine that was almost empty.

"That too," Emily said. "But we're practically sisters Leah. After everything we have been through I won't let this pull our family apart. Which is why I am going to follow Rachel's example. I am going to give Sam a hall pass on this."

"What?" Leah and I said.

"Leah, Sam is bound to you now. I don't want him to be like Brady and Colin. Maybe it will be different for him because he is imprinted on me. But I want to avoid as much misery as I can. So, if this should ever happen again for what ever reason. I won't get mad about it. I won't make a fuss." she took Leah's hand. "And I want you to know Sam and I will always be there to help you Leah. Especially with the babies. I look forward to meeting my future nephews."

"Oh Emily," Leah said.

The two of them hugged again.

"It's going to be okay Leah. We're here for you," Emily said.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

My talk with Emily may have been touching.

But my talk with everyone else not so much.

Mom and Seth freaked, after mom got done chewing on my ass Billy took a round out of me. Of course Jake had to take a turn by giving me a firm talking to over the phone and Embry and Quil both made me feel really guilty when they came to guard me.

Our love making had been really rough and afterwords they nearly cuddled me to death after making me swear I would never try to leave again.

After Emily and I talked I spoke with Sam about Colin and Brady. I asked him how serious it was with them.

He told me being separated from me was becoming painful. They needed more then to talk to me. They needed to be around me.

So I finally caved and decided to allow them to become a part of my detail. Embry accepted it, Quil was a little upset it would cut into our time together but he understood.

To say Colin and Brady were happy was an understatement.

We had arranged for them to guard me on separate nights, they both promised they would make those nights special.

Emily was right, I can't run from this. And Sam was right too. I have to make a good situation out of what I have.

Poppy was right about one thing. Pain makes a woman stronger and I have been through my share of it. I won't let this break me. I have the support of my friends and family, I am not alone like I was last time.

With their help I can over come this. I can overcome anything.

* * *

Seattle Washington

In a dark ally a man was waiting for his appointment.

He wore a suit and carried a briefcase. He was smoking a cigarette, his appointment was late and he was feeling irritated.

He pushed off the wall when he saw someone walking down the ally.

"About time," he muttered flicking his cigarette away.

His appointment was a shifty looking man. He looked around nervously. Carrying a suitcase with a tight grip.

"Your late," the man said.

"Give me a break Jerry. You know how hard it was to get these things?"

"You replace them with the forgeries?"

"Yeah. I got the real deals here."

"Show me."

They walked over to a stack of crates. Jerry's appointment opened his suitcase, showing several artifacts inside.

Jerry was a thief. He made a living stealing ancient and priceless artifacts for the rich. He had heard the Seattle museum was going to be returning some relics to the Quileute tribe.

Sensing an opportunity he had spent weeks going over the museum and the people in charge of it.

JR Ross had worked there for several years and was deep in debit. He was desperate and that was Jerry's ticket in.

All he had to do was throw some green his way and JR stole some artifacts and replaced them with perfect replica's.

Jerry reached in and picked up one of the artifacts.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a adze. The Indians used them to carve canoes and totem poles and masks. This one is really old. The handle is made from whale bone and the blade is stone and hair is used to wrap the blade to the bone."

Jerry ran his hand down the edge of the blade.

But as he soon found out the blade may look dull but it was in fact still sharp.

He cursed as it cut his finger.

"Careful!" JR said.

"You did very good JR. I have several clients who are interested in Native American artifacts."

Jerry put the blade back in the case and shut it. He handed JR his briefcase.

"Your money is in there."

"Sweet!" JR said.

He placed the briefcase on top of the crates and opened it. He frowned when he saw nothing but a stack of blank paper.

"The hell is this?"

He turned to look at Jerry only to see a pistol aimed at his head.

A single shot was fired, silenced by the silencer attached to the gun.

Blood flew out of the hole in JR's head and splattered the paper.

"This is the end of our business transaction," Jerry said.

He walked away. Leaving the body to be discovered. Jerry knew a good thief leaves no trail.

As he walked to his car and got in he put the suitcase in the backseat.

He started the car and lit another cigarette.

He adjusted his rear view mirror.

A mans reflection looked at him in the mirror. The man smiled at him.

"Hello Jerry."

Jerry grabbed his gun and turned around to point it at the man in the back. But no one was there.

"The hell?"

He looked in his rear view mirror again. The man was gone.

Feeling shaken he quickly drove to his motel room. Figuring he was tired and it was making him see things.

His finger gave a small throb. It was still bleeding.

He would put some neosporin and a bandage on it when he got to the motel.

Hopefully he didn't catch an infection.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

Brady and I lay next to one another catching our breaths.

It was the first night we had been together since he helped save my from Poppy.

When he had arrived he had worn his best cloths, styles his hair and put some nice smelling cologne on.

The cloths did not stay on long of course but it was nice to see he was putting in an effort.

"I missed you Leah," he said.

"I know. I heard you and Collin have been...down in the dumps."

"We miss you Leah. The longer we were away from you the worse it got," he said.

His fingers played with the bracelet he made for me. I wore it because I knew it would make him happy to see me ware it. It has been three days since I slept with Sam and decided to let Colin and Brady back in my bed. Brady was guarding me tonight but Colin was tomorrow.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Hey, don't get sad. We just made sweet love. There is no room for sad faces here," he said.

"Doesn't it bother you? Being like this? You didn't exactly strike me as a guy who wanted to be in a...relationship exactly."

He got a thoughtful look on his face. "I admit. I sometimes wish it didn't happen, but only because I hated feeling so lost without you. But being compelled to you has changed things for me Leah. I never knew what love was like you know? All I had was the thoughts and memories from the others. But I never knew what it was like for me you know? I have had plenty of girlfriends but I never felt love for them you know?"

"I had boyfriends before Sam, but I never really felt love until I met him," I said.

"I know you are uncomfortable about this Leah. I know of all the guys I was probably last on your list for a fuck buddy. I promise I will change. I'll become more sensitive for you."

"If you want to change it should be because you want to," I said.

"But I want to change for you because I know staying the way I am won't make things easy for you because you don't want to sleep with someone who is arrogant and cocky."

"The fact you are trying shows how much you care and I appreciate that Brady," I said.

He kissed me on the lips.

"So, you and Sam huh?" he asked.

"Yeah that happened," I said.

"I am glad he brought you back. If you had left I don't know what I would have done," he said.

"It's not easy Brady. I have mother nature on my ass and I have to deal with being a mother to a new generation of super wolves and the guilt with sleeping with my pack. It's a lot of pressure."

"Well, good thing you are you. Most women would have snapped a long time ago."

"Those women don't have to go through the shit I do," I said.

"It'll be fine. You'll see. Hey can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure."

"I was wondering...would you model for me?" he asked sounding nervous.

"Model?"

"You know. Let me draw you?"

Brady was talented at drawing. I have seen his work before. He was really good at it.

"Sure," I said.

"Naked?" he asked.

"Don't push it," I warned and he laughed.

"Sorry, maybe later. You hungry?" he asked.

"I could use a bite to eat," I said.

"You go get a shower. I'll clean up and make us something to eat," he said.

I got up and walked into the shower and turned the water on to hot.

I sighed as my body was soon soaked in relaxing warm water.

The bathroom soon filled with steam. As I washed my hair I became aware that the water was becoming hotter and hotter. I tried to adjust it so it was colder but the damn knob must have been broken because even when I had turned it all the way to freezing it was still scolding hot.

My skin began to hurt from the extreme heat and I turned the water off.

"Damn tank must be broken," I muttered to myself.

There was a lot of steam, I could barely see. I grabbed a towel and headed for the door, but frowned when I saw it was shut. I did not remember closing it.

I turned the handle and pushed but it would not budge.

"Brady! Brady let me out!" I called.

I jiggled the handle trying to unjam it.

But then I felt cold. Really cold. The whole room seemed to turn from a sauna to a freezer.

My body broke out in goosebumps and my teeth began to chatter. A feeling of dread filled my stomach.

Something was not right. Something was really not right.

"Leah."

I looked around, trying to find the source of that whisper.

"Hello?" I asked.

I looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Brady if this is your idea of some kind of joke I am going to kick your ass!" I said.

"Leah."

I walked around the bathroom. The steam was still thick.

"Who's there?" I asked.

I felt movement behind me, a movement of air that alerted me someone was with me. I spun around to see what or who was in here with me. There was a figure in the mist, a shadowy shape in the form of a man who was partially invisible.

"Leah," it said.

I backed away from the shade, not knowing what to do.

It floated toward me, I could make out a smile on it's face.

"I am coming for you!"

I hit the door and my hand found the handle and I began to try and push it open.

"Your mine!" the shade said lunging for me.

I closed my eye and screamed. Suddenly the door opened and I fell back.

Brady caught me before I could fall.

"Leah?" he asked looking at me confused.

"Brady, something is in there," I said.

He looked up into the bathroom. "Leah, no one is there."

I got up and walked back into the bathroom.

"I am telling you something was in here," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It was...a ghost," I said turning to look at him.

"Leah, there is no such thing as ghosts," he said.

"Yeah? Well there is no such thing as werewolves and vampires either," I said.

* * *

Seattle

Jerry was getting irritated.

The cut he got from the adze was still bleeding.

Even though he had put a bandage on it, it still bled.

He was beginning to worry that maybe he had caught an infection of some sort.

He he held his finger over a faucet in the bathroom of his hotel room.

"Why won't you stop bleeding?" he asked.

"Jerry."

He looked up in the mirror and saw the same man from earlier.

Jerry spun around but he was all alone.

"Jerry."

"Jerry."

"Jerry."

"Jerry."

"Jerry."

His name was repeated constantly in the room. The same voice over and over again.

Jerry began to spin around the bathroom, looking for the voice. His finger was throbbing painfully now.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Jerry yelled.

"Look in the mirror."

Jerry did as told and looked in the mirror. It was not his reflection that looked at him, it was the man who had been haunting him.

Jerry walked to the mirror and stared into it.

"Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm you...for now."

Jerry's finger gave a painful throb and he looked down. Black vein like lines were extending from his finger and moving up his arm and spreading over his body.

He let out a cry when they reached his eyes and he fell to the ground.

His body gave a few twitches and he stood back up, dusting himself off.

"Well, not to bad," he said.

He looked back into the mirror and smiled. "Young, fit everything a man could ask for."

He walked into the bedroom and opened up the suitcase and opened it up. He reached in and pulled out the adze.

"Time for the prodigal son to return home," he said.

* * *

Jacob P.O.V

"What do you mean it was a ghost?" I asked.

"I mean it was a fucking ghost, what more do I need to say," Leah said.

Billy chuckled as I glared at the phone. I could see Leah giving me her _'Your a dumb ass'_ scowl _._

"But there is no such thing as ghosts," I said.

"You of all people are going to say that?"

"She has a point son. Technically you don't exist either," Billy said.

"Look are you sure you saw what you saw Leah?" I asked.

"This isn't something I saw out of the corner of my eye Jake. I swear to God Jake this fucking place is haunted!"

She was freaked out. Leah does not freak out.

She has fought an army of newborn vampires without hesitation.

"Could it be the spirit trying to mess with you Leah?" I asked.

"No...the spirit never felt like this. This was something...evil. I could feel it Jake. I don't know what it was but it didn't belong in this world."

"I'll talk to Carlisle and see if there were any deaths that happened there. If you want we can find you another place to stay."

"No, it's fine. Brady is with me."

"I'll have your mother bring you over some lavender and ceder. Those help cleanse a house of negative energy," Billy said.

"Okay, thanks guys," Leah said.

"If anything else happens let us know."

"If anything else happens I am calling the cast of Ghost Hunters," she said.

We ended the call and I looked to dead.

"Are there ghosts?" I asked him.

"There could be son. All cultures of the world speak of ghosts. Even we have tales of people coming back in spirit form after death. Hell the spirit warriors were able to separate their spirits from their bodies."

"But if ghosts are real why aren't there more of them?" I asked.

"The same reason why you don't see a fish on land, or a bird that doesn't fly. The world of the living is not meant for the dead."

"Could Leah be haunted by a ghost?" I asked.

"I know Leah and if she says it was a ghost, then it was a ghost. But the question is why would a spirit be haunting Leah?"

"Could it have something to do with the compulsion?"

"I don't see how. The compulsion is about life not death. We need to be careful though. Normally ghosts are harmless, the only power they get is what we give them."

"If there is a ghost how do we stop it?" I asked.

"We could try a spirit cleansing. I am not sure if it would work. Like vampires the truth is lost in a see of myth and legends. There is no sure way to know what their weaknesses are."

He took a sip of his coffee. I could tell from the look on his face he was getting ready for a _talk_ with me.

"Jacob. I know you must be worried. You are the last wolf left now. If you want to talk about it, you know I am here for you."

"Thanks dad...I...Leah is my beta. I remember the days when we couldn't be around each other for five seconds with out fighting. Then she surprised me when she left Sam and joined my pack and then she kept her word about the yoga and therapy and she got better. I made her my beta and she proved she was capable of the job and she got her life back together."

"You both got your lives together Jake. Before you imprinted on Nessie you were so full of anger. But once you accepted your birthright and found your soul mate you became the man I knew you would be. Leah over came the pain and grief that consumed her, if Harry could see her now he would be proud of her."

"Yeah, we are both different then when we first started out. But I am not sure I am ready for fatherhood just yet," I said.

"Does it scare you?"

"Yeah. That and thee compulsion thing. I care about Leah and I want her to be safe and happy. But the thing with Nessie is already complicated."

"Have you kept the Cullen's up to date in the situation?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. Bella thinks we should have just gone with it."

"Bella said that?" Billy asked sounding surprised.

"She was just worried the spirit would get violent. She also thinks this might be my only chance to have kids. We don't know if Nessie and I can have kids. So this might be my one shot."

"I have wondered about your ability to father a child with a hybrid. Does Bella and Edward also know about the compulsion being stronger now?"

"Yeah, Bella is understanding. Edward however is less then pleased with the whole situation. He is afraid Nessie will be hurt by all this."

"What do you think Jake?"

"I think this whole thing is a mess. And I think I am going to continue to fight it. For Leah and Nessie and if it happens it happens. Nessie is a smart girl and when the time comes she will understand. But still, I would rather avoid all this if I can."

"I hate to say it Jake but I don't think there is any avoiding it, I wish there was something I could do for all of you. I am supposed to look after my people and I can't do that."

Billy suddenly looked old. Real old. He had that tired look in his eyes a person gets when life wears them down.

"Dad, you are a great chief and a great father. You are doing great, but your only a man and when spirits are involved there is only so much you can do. Remember how you saved Leah from me?"

He smiled.

"Here I thought I was supposed to be making you feel better."

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I was at work.

I was glad to get out of the Cullen's after last night.

I was freaked out, I had a hard time getting to sleep.

Mom had brought some lavender and ceder and a few dream catchers over. She hung the dream catchers over my bed and burned the ceder and lavender and waved the smoke all over the house.

She also brought a few wooden crosses and hung them on the wall for good measure.

I don't know what it was, but it scared the piss out of me.

And I turn into a giant wolf and hunt vampires. I don't scare easily.

"Hey Leah someone is here to see you," Hilary said walking over to me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Said his name is Jerry."

I knew a Jerry from the rez. He was a fisherman who had been friends with my dad.

"Is he Quileute?" I asked.

"No, he's white," she said.

I got up and walked to the front of the store.

There was a man in a suite looking around curiously.

I smelled fresh blood. That made me cautious.

I went up to the man. The closer I got the more sure I was the scent of blood was coming from him.

I looked at his hand when I saw a drop of blood fall from his finger.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked.

Tasha was keeping an eye on the guy from the register. I could tell from the look on her face she was getting a bad vibe from him.

The man turned to look at me. He had brown hair and green eyes and was in his thirties.

I took one look in his eyes and I knew this guy was not good news.

"Are you Leah Clearwater?" he asked.

"I am. Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled. "Someone who has been hoping to meet you."

He extended his hand.

I warily reached out and shook his hand.

"You know me but I don't know you," I said.

He grinned. He other arm shot out and I reacted on instinct. I raised my free hand and cried out as the blade cut me.

I heard Hilary scream, Tasha jumped over the counter and jumped on the guys back.

"Get away from her you sick fuck!" she yelled.

He pushed her off and slapped her so hard I heard her nose break.

I snapped then.

"Hey!"

He turned to look at me. I brought my fist back and punched him in the face. There was another snap and his neck bent at a odd angle.

A gurgles escaped his mouth and before he fell the bastard looked at me and actually smiled.

He fell to the ground, unmoving.

Hilary was helping Tasha up, tears fell down her face.

"Oh my God you killed him!" Hilary said.

"Good, fucker deserved it!" Tasha said holding her nose.

Truth was I hadn't meant to kill him. I was not used to fighting in my human form so I didn't have experience holding back my punches.

But this guy was obviously crazy. He had cut me and attacked Tasha. He obviously wasn't right in the head.

"Who was he?" Hilary asked.

"I have no idea," I said.

"Leah your still bleeding," Hilary said.

I looked at my arm and saw the cut had yet to heal. That was odd. It should have started to heal as soon as the blade touched my skin.

The other workers drawn to the commotion had already called the police. An ambulance arrived and took the body and the medics patched up my arm.

Charlie was one of the officers on call and before long mom showed up looking worried as hell.

I gave Charlie a death glare. Knowing he had called her.

Mom took me back to the Cullen's, it did not take long before I was getting a call from Billy, then Embry, then Quil, then Colin then Brady, then Sam.

Everyone was worried about me.

The wound I got from the guy was still not healing. That was worrying me and mom.

I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this.

 

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter we learn who the spirit is and it will be major lemony next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Pack Mother

Chapter 11

 

**Fusedtwilight: In this chapter we find out who the evil spirit is and what he wants from Leah and we learn Leah is not the one going through the compulsion.**

 

Leah P.O.V

I had my arm under the sink.

Mom and Seth hovered next to me, looking concerned.

"Why won't it heal?" I asked.

"I don't know. This is not right. Maybe the blade had some kind of poison on it? Vampire venom maybe?" Seth asked.

"No, vampire venom does slow the healing process but it does not stop it." mom said.

"You didn't know the guy right?" Seth asked.

"No, he was some stranger," I said.

I dried off my hand and wrapped some gauze around it.

I looked at the clock and saw Colin would be arriving soon.

"You guys should go now. Colin will arrive soon."

"Why don't I just spend the night?" Seth asked.

"I already scheduled Colin for tonight and I don't want to hurt his feelings," I said.

"Leah maybe you should reschedule," mom said.

"I'll be fine. No one is going to get the jump on me."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone," mom said.

"Mom I have enhanced senses, no one will get the drop on me okay."

I walked them out to mom's car.

"Keep me informed, if you guys learn anything let me know," I said.

"We will sweetie," mom said.

They drove off and I walked back inside.

I sat down on the couch and was about to turn on the tv when I heard a voice.

"Leah."

I looked around.

"Hello?"

"Leah," the voice sang.

I had a horrible sense of de ja vu and I was about to go to the phone and call mom and have her and Seth come back when suddenly my arm exploded with pain.

I ripped the bandage off and saw black lines were slowly growing on my arm.

I felt faint and fell to the ground, my vision soon turned dark.

* * *

_I was in a dark forest._

_There was a fog rolling in, a horrible chilling fog that froze me to the bone._

_I was not alone. There was a man, with russet skin and long black hair wearing old Quileute cloths._

_"Hello Leah," he said with a smile._

_"Who are you? Were you sent from the spirit?" I asked._

_He shook his head. "No, though it is because of her I am here. Or rather because of you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Utlapa."_

_I let our a gasp. "It can't be! Your dead!"_

_"Indeed I am," he said._

_"But how is this possible?" I asked._

_"That blade I cut you with held my essence. When I cut you I infected you and am now slowing taking over your body. Just like I did with Jerry."_

_"Why? What do you want with me?"_

_"I want you to give me life Leah. I have been dead for far too long. I need to return to the world of the living. You will bring me back."_

_"If you think I am going to let you take my body like you did Taha Aki then you are insane!"_

_He laughed. "You think to highly of yourself woman. I don't want to take someone elses. I want my own. And last I cheack their are several vessels in your womb."_

_I put my hand to my stomach._

_"No! You can't have my babies!"_

_"Oh don't be dramatic. I only want one. Once I take control I will use your power to compel the alpha Jacob Black. Once you are with his child I will take control of that child and be reborn. Then I will have a right to La Push. It will truly be my birthright!"_

_"You are insane if you think you just use me to help you be reborn!" I said._

_"Silly girl, you think you have a choice. You should be used to being a puppet by now."_

_The fog had grown more dense now. I almost couldn't see him._

_"It's almost complete. Soon I will return to the world in a new body. I will finally take La Push for my own. As the future chief!"_

_"The hell you will! I swear I will stop you!"_

_He laughed. "How? You are no shaman or wise woman. You have no power save what nature gave you!"_

_Just then a reddish orange glow began to glow from my stomach._

_It pushed back the fog a little, making things more clear._

_Utlapa took a step back, shielding himself from the glow._

_"What is this!" he demanded._

_"Compulsion!" I cried out in ecstasy._

* * *

Colin P.O.V

I was eager to meet up with Leah.

When I had heard she had been attacked and hurt today I almost ran to her.

The idea of her and the babies being hurt made my hurt freeze with fear.

Tonight I was going to make sweet love to her and then serenade her with all the poems I had been reading.

I cried for joy when I felt the compulsion hit me and I phased into a human and ran into the house.

"Leah!" I called.

There was no response but I could hear her heart beat.

But I also smelled blood.

Feeling a thrill of fear I followed the sound of her heart beat and found her lying on the floor.

"Leah!"

I dropped the ground and cradled her head. Her arm looked like it had been infected.

"Leah wake up, come on wake up!"

Leah's eyes fluttered open. "Colin!" she gasped.

"I'm here. I'll call Sue and she'll-"

"Colin he's in me!"

"Who?"

"Utlapa!"

"Leah your not talking sense, Utlapa is dead. You must be hallucinating!"

"No! He's in me! You have to help me!"

"Leah let me call for help-"

She gripped my arm tight her eyes were filled with desperation.

"No! He's trying to take me over Colin! He's wants to be reborn! He's going to use the babies!"

The lines on her arm were slowly spreading. I wanted to call for help but I could not leave Leah.

"Listen. Look at my arm! It's infected, he's trying to take me over! I need you to help me get rid of him!"

"How?" I asked.

She grabbed me and kissed me. "Love Colin. He's been a disembodied spirit for too long, trapped in his own anger and bitterness. He forgot what love is. Help me Colin. Make love to me."

She kissed me again and I kissed her back.

The compulsion could no longer be denied, I had to have her.

I pulled down her shorts and I laid on top of her.

"Save me Colin, please," she said.

I pushed into her and she gripped my shoulders tightly.

"Yearning from desire You opened the floodgates Touched the soul Made me shake, quiver, and roll," I said.

I began to thrust into her. Loving the feel of her underneath of me, I felt such joy to have her once more. Just the two of us, now one else, though I wished it was under better circumstances.

She said he didn't know about love, so I began to speak a poem to her as I took her on the floor, pouring my love and adoration for her into it.

"Yearning from desire You taunted and teased Touched the soul Made me wanting, craving, for more," I said.

"Oh Colin," she said.

I had been reading more poetry about love and desire, hoping I could find one that accurately described my feelings for her.

I wanted her to know just how blessed I felt to have her in my life, how happy I was that we would forever be bound by the life that waited to grow inside her. That compulsion or no compulsion I cared for her.

"Yearning from desire You just disappeared Touched the soul Made me empty, crying, and lull."

The dark lines on her arm were receding, returning back to the wound on her arm.

"It's working Colin!" she said.

I kissed her on the mouth and whispered the final words of the poem to her.

"Yearning from desire I will you back Touch my soul Yearning for more!"

With one last push we both came. She trembled beneath me as my seed filled her again.

The lines were gone and the cut healed. Leah let out a gasp, looking happy.

"He's gone!"

She wrapped her arms around me and we hugged.

"You saved me Colin," she said.

We got up and she examined her arm. I grabbed some paper towels and began to wipe away the blood that had smeared on the ground.

"What was that poem?" she asked.

"Yearning from desire by Arielle. I have been remembering poems to sweet talk you with," I said with a nervous smile.

"It was beautiful Colin. Really," she said.

"So what happened? Were you really possessed by Utlapa?" I asked.

"Yeah. That guy who attacked me was possessed by him. When he cut me it...infected me. He was going to use me to seduce Jake and make a new body for himself. He is still trying to rule the tribe, even after all these years."

"We need to call Billy and let him know," I said.

"Yeah. If someone else gets cut by that knife then Utlapa can posses them as well."

* * *

Billy P.O.V

"Found it!" I said.

I had an ancient book open. I had found what I was looking for.

Leah had called me and told me what happened. What she told me about him being able to posses her when he cut her stroked something in my memory.

So I got out the age old Black family book that talked about the supernatural facts about our tribe.

"The adze of Utlapa. As you know Utlapa slit his throat in a cave so Taha Aki would not be able to posses his body."

"Yeah, that was why Taha Aki had to share the body of a wolf," Jake said.

"Yes well Utlapa was a sneaky bastard. Using the blade to take his own life for an act of betrayal tainted the blade and created a mystical connection between Utlapa and it. Utlapa used this connection to use the adze as a vessel for his spirit. After Taha Aki killed him his soul was housed in it. No one knew of it's dark power until after the third wife sacrificed herself and Taha Aki left the tribe. A Quileute used it to carve a canoe but was cut by it and became possessed by Utlapa. The protectors were forced to kill the Quileute to stop him, but even dead Utlapa managed to control his body so they decided to kill him in the same way they killed vampires."

"And what happened to the adze?" Leah asked over the phone.

"It was kept hidden away, but lost when the pale faces first came to our lands."

"I don't get it. Why didn't they destroy it?" Jake asked.

"Because it contained his soul, as long as no one is cut by it then he is unable to interact with the physical world. But if it is destroyed then his spirit would be freed."

"Then why doesn't he destroy it?" Jake asked.

"Because then he would lose his medium to posses others. And would be nothing more then a malevolent spirit. And would not be able to bring himself back to life by using Leah."

I closed the book.

"I talked to Charlie. He told me the man's name was Jerry Morton. Hr is wanted on several accounts of theft and murder. The Seattle Police went to his hotel room and found a suitcase of Quileute artifacts. Last night the body of a guard at the Seattle museum was found. It is believed that Jerry paid the man money to steal the artifacts but killed him when he got what he needed. Jerry obviously was not aware he was dealing with a dark object."

"Well it's over now. But I don't get how Leah and Colin we able to exorcise him," Jake said.

"When he was taking over I could see into his mind Jake. He has forgotten what it means to be human. Love, compassion, mercy all the good things were forgotten to him. When the compulsion activated he was over come by it's power. When Colin and I...did the deed the power of his love for me helped me to toss him out of my head," I said.

"Well it's all over now right? All we have to do is get the adze from the evidence locker at the police station and everything will be okay," Colin said.

"No it won't," Billy said looking grim.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember I said that even when the protectors killed the body he was possessing Utlapa could still control it. They had to burn the body."

"Shit I broke the guys neck, but if what Billy is saying is true then-"

"Then Utlapa is still in control of the body," Jake said.

* * *

Charlie P.O.V

"What do you mean the body is gone?" I said to the mortician. "It can't have just got up and walked away!"

"Then someone must have taken it Charlie. I had left the room to go get a cup of coffee and come back and it is gone."

My radio went off.

"Charlie you there?"

"Yeah, whats the problem?" I asked.

"Someone broke into the evidence locker at the station!"

"What!?"

"Who ever took it took only one thing. That bladed object we got from that perp who attacked those girls at the pharmacy."

"That's all?"

"Yeah and get this. We got footage of the one who did it. Charlie...it was the perp."

"That's not possible, he was dead, I saw his body myself!"

"I know Charlie, but unless this guy has a twin then he is still alive."

"Damn it!"

I pulled out my cell and first dialed Sue's number to let her know. This guy went after Leah once, whose to say he won't do it again?

* * *

Utlapa P.O.V

Trying to walk with a broken neck was not easy nor was it pleasant.

I had to hold my head up with my hand, I had no control over it at all.

I don't know how that bitch and her play toy banished me from her body.

Obviously the compulsion was more powerful then I understood.

Even though I was bound to the adze I was still capable of communing with the spirits.

When the earth gave Leah the power of her fertility the spirits spoke of it. They spoke of how she was destined to make the Quileute wolves stronger.

I knew if I could possess her then I could use her to make myself a new body.

But the chances of that happening were next to nothing.

But thanks to those greedy pale faces I got my chance.

But yet here I was walking through the woods with a broken body.

Damn that woman! I was so close. Had that boy been later I would have full control of her.

Now I was going to have to go with plan B.

I projected myself out of the adze, just enough so I could locate the heir of Taha Aki.

I smiled when I saw he was in his wolf form trying to find me.

Which was funny as I was now looking for him as well.

I summoned the wind to change my scent and send the wolves on a false trail.

They would all pick up different trails to follow, but only one would lead to me, and that would be the one that led the future chief to me.

* * *

Jacob P.O.V

Once Sue got the call from Charlie we knew Utlapa was on the loose.

Seth was over at the Cullen's helping to keep an eye on her while the rest of us were hunting for him.

Sam, Paul, Jared Embry and I were looking for him while the rest patrolled around La Push in case he decided to come back home.

We had traveled to Forks and picked up his trail by the police station and followed it into the woods.

But something odd happened.

The scent seemed to split in several directions.

 _How is this possible?_ Paul asked.

 _No way he had enough time to travel in all these directions,_ Embry said.

 _Don't forget he was a spirit warrior. I am sure he is using magic to separate us. We need to stick together,_ Sam said.

 _But we need to find this guy before he finds another body to jump into,_ Jared said.

 _But what happens if he cuts one of us? Could he possess us through the mental link?_ Paul asked.

 _As long as we are in our wolf form then his knife can't cut through our skin,_ Embry said.

 _We have to split up and find him. He is too dangerous to be allowed to wonder around. Split and hunt him down. Once you find him take him out, don't take no chances,_ I said.

 _Be careful Jake. You are the alpha. If he posses you he could gain control over us,_ Sam said.

We all picked a trail and began to track Utlapa.

We ran and ran and followed the trails.

Eventually Sam and Embry both followed their scents to a cave that they entered to follow him.

But then there was an earthquake that trapped them inside when it caused the entrance to collapse.

 _Are you guys okay?_ I asked.

 _We're fine. But were stuck. We need to help to get out of here,_ Sam said.

 _Paul, Jared go help get them out, I will keep looking for Utlapa,_ I said.

_Be careful Jake._

"Hello Jacob."

I turned and growled at Utlapa. I did not hear him, but the body he inhabited was dead so he had no heart beat.

 _We're on our way Jake!_ Paul said.

_No, go get Embry and Paul out of that cave. I got this._

I was about to tear his head off when he raised a hand.

"Make one move and I will cause your friends to be swallowed by the earth in that cave."

His head fell to the side and he frowned.

"Hold on."

He grabbed his hair and set his neck back into alignment.

"Sorry, it does that. Now, phase."

 _Don't do it Jake!_ Embry said.

 _It's a trap!_ Sam said.

_Get them out and howl when you are done. I'll keep him talking._

I phased and put my sweat pants on.

"Alright, I am human. Now what?"

He gave me a deep look. Like he recognized me.

"You look a lot like him."

"Who?"

"Taha Aki of course. It is uncanny how much you look like he did when he was your age. Make me think back to when I was much younger."

"And look at you now."

"Yeah, how the mighty have fallen. I have to hand it to him, sharing the body with that wolf was brilliant. Though neither of us would have expected for him to merge with it's body in such a way."

I began to walk over to him.

"If you had not betrayed Taha Aki then he wouldn't have had to do it."

"Taha Aki was weak. We could have ruled over the others with our magic."

"Taha Aki was not greedy, you wanted more then you deserved."

We were close. All I had to do was reach out and rip his head from his broken neck.

"You brought this on yourself. You should have just died and gone to join with Tsikáti but you are now bound to this world. Bound to the weapon you used to kill yourself, doomed to spend eternity gathering dust on a shelf. I pity you."

I grabbed his neck in my hand.

He tried to strike me with the adze but I blocked it easily.

"Nice try."

He just smiled.

"Whats so funny?"

"See the adze."

"What about it?" I asked looking at it.

But I frowned when I noticed something. The blade was missing.

While I was looking at the adze his other hand shot forward and slammed into my side. I felt a sharp pain and cried out.

I tossed him to the ground and looked to my side.

He had shoved the blade into my side.

"You look like Taha Aki, and your just as easily fooled as he is!" Utlapa cried.

I tried to reach in and pull the blade out, but blood made it slick so I couldn't get a grip on it. Black lines were starting to spread over my skin.

"Well, I think it's time I upgraded. Don't worry Jake, I will take good care of the pack and tribe!"

The body went still and I felt a horrible coldness enter my body.

I fell to my side and began to black out.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

Colin, Seth and I were waiting for some news.

Then it happened.

We felt it like a large chunk of ice hit me in the stomach.

The three of us cried and stumbled.

"What is happening?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, it's not the compulsion," Colin said.

"Something is wrong, it's Jake something is wrong with Jake!" I said.

Just then the door burst open and a powerful gust of wind blew into the house, carrying leaves with it.

The wind and leaves created the shape of a woman.

 _"Daughter, sons. I come with a warning!"_ the spirit said.

"What the hell is that?" Seth asked.

"The spirit," I said.

_"Utlapa has infected Jacob. He is attempting to take him over!"_

"I thought he wanted to be reborn?" I asked.

_"He knows that the compulsion can break his hold over you. He has come up with a new, darker plan! Your wolves sense your alpha is in danger. You must save him Leah!"_

"How?"

_"The same way Colin saved you. Use the compulsion."_

"But if I do that he will be compelled to me!"

_"And if you do not then Utlapa will control Jacob's body and I promise you the plan he has for you is perverse! He will use you to breed an army of wolves against your will. And the wolves won't be able to stop him, he will be the alpha. You must chose Leah. Save Jake and save the tribe, or let Utlapa take over."_

"I thought you wouldn't interfere? Isn't this like with Poppy?"

_"Utlapa would pervert my plan for the wolves. I would see it remain as it is. The choice is your Leah. So chose. Love, or slavery."_

She vanished and the wind died down and the the leaves fell to the floor.

"Leah, what are you going to do?" Colin asked.

I took a deep breath. Jake was out, that meant I was in charge as the beta. I had to make the choices now.

If I saved Jake he would be compelled to me as well. But if I didn't then Utlapa would take control and that would doom the tribe.

I turned to Seth and Jake. "I am going to go save Jake."

"Leah, you know what that means," Seth said.

"I know what it means if I don't. You two stay here," I said.

"We're coming with you!" Colin said.

"No! I would rather not have an audience. I got this."

"Be careful Leah," Seth said.

I kissed him and Colin on the cheek and ran out of the house into the woods.

As I ran I reached out to the compulsion.

I thought about Jake and everything about him that was attractive. His beautiful skin, his perfectly muscled body, his lips when they stretched into a warm smile, his dark eyes which blazed with emotion.

The sound of his voice when he was being warm and comforting, or when it was firm and commanding or hot with anger.

I thought of all those times when I snuck a peak at him when he was naked, admiring his outrageous good looks and that impressive weapon between his legs. Of all the wolves he was the biggest. Both in height and width.

I thought of how he gave me the chance to prove I could be more then a bitter harpy. I thought of the unending gratitude I will always feel for that chance.

I thought of all of that and more and I focused it into the compulsion and willed it to take me to him.

I could feel the chill in my belly but I also felt something else now. A tug that was pulling me in a certain direction.

I followed that tug, praying it would lead me to Jake. I could have tried using the link but I knew several of the others would be phased and I could not risk the compulsion grabbing onto them an distracting me.

I ran as fast as I could. It was not as fast as it could have been if I was a werewolf but it was well over sixty miles an hour.

I ran, praying to any spirit that would listen that I would arrive in time to save Jake.

Then I felt the compulsion flare to life and I smelt his scent.

I followed it until it led me down a small hill. I saw Jacob laying on the ground with the body of Jerry lying next to him.

I quickly made my way down to help Jake.

And to make sweet, sweet love to him.

* * *

Jake P.O.V

_I was in a dark fog._

_It was becoming more and more dense._

_"It is almost complete."_

_Utlapa walked through the fog, looking like himself._

_"Soon your body will be mine."_

_"The hell it will!"_

_I lunged at him but he disappeared and reappeared behind me._

_"Don't fight it Jake. I am inside you now. Soon I will be the alpha. La Push will once again be mine!"_

_"They will know!" I said._

_"I don't care. I will be the alpha, I will be in charge! They will do as I say!" Utlapa said. "I'll have Leah breed with the others and make more wolves. She will breed me an army and once there are enough of them we will take down the Volturi. I will finally make the tribe the great power it was always meant to be!"_

_I was about to say something when suddenly my body erupted with a burning desire._

_Utlapa's eyes widened. "No! Not her!"_

_"That's right asshole! Leah is here," I growled._

* * *

Leah P.O.V

Before I went to Jake I ripped Jerrys body apart.

I didn't want Utlapa taking control of it and interfering again.

The body reeked of death and decomposition. I hoped for Jerry's sake his soul was released the moment I broke his neck.

After him I went to Jake.

I whined as I saw the wound on his side where the black lines originated from. I couldn't grab hold of the part of the knife that was sticking out so I used my teeth to grab onto it and pull it out, making sure it didn't cut me.

I tossed it to the side and looked at Jake.

God was he beautiful. It was ridiculous. I always thought Bella was insane for not dumping Edward and going for Jake. Edward was good looking, but Jake was just beyond sexy.

He radiated life that drew you to him. A beautiful body and a beautiful soul.

I have not felt need like this since that night when this all began. When Jacob had chased after me in his dad's truck.

The compulsion I felt for the others was equally strong. But what I felt for Jake was the strongest, the most needful, the most maddening.

He was the alpha, the future chief. His blood was the most important, the most potent.

If anyone tried to stop me, even if they were my own brother and mother I would have ripped their throats out with my teeth to get to him.

With Jacob done and out of the way this whole thing would be over until the pups came of age and took their turn to give me their children. So a part of me was eager for this, not just for the sex that was to come, but for the time of peace that would happen.

Three years of taking the time to raise my pups and return to La Push. To once more stroll the beaches and walk through the woods and celebrate with my kin.

Jacob may be unconscious but his body sensed me, already his cock grew hard and rose comically through his sweat pants.

A wet spot was already forming as his head began to leak pre-cum.

I placed my hand on his crotch and began to rub it. He let out a soft moan and began to gently thrust his groin into my hand.

"Jake, wake up," I whispered.

He did not wake.

I leaned down and kissed him, his lips were better the I imagined. I called the compulsion and I pushed it into him.

"Jake, wake up!"

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me.

"Leah!"

"I am here."

"He's in me!"

"I know. I am here to save you. Just relax," I whispered.

I pulled his pants down and he lifted his hips so I could pull them all the way off.

"This is the only way Jake, I am sorry," I said.

I lowered my head to his manhood and took him into my mouth.

He let out a grunt and his lips opened. A silent sigh escaped his lips.

"Oh God Leah!"

I gently rubbed his sac, it was big and plum, his balls were the size of eggs. I thought of the vast storage of semen they held, my womb was eager to be filled up with his spunk.

"Leah I need to taste you!" Jake said.

I sat up and took of my shirt, and pulled down my pants.

I smiled at Jake as his eyes explored my body hungrily.

"Like what you see Black?" I asked mashing my breasts together.

I let out a squeak of surprise as he grabbed me and moved me so my womanhood hovered over his face. I felt his tongue began to lick my wet folds and I cried out as he began to eat me out.

His cock quivered for attention and I bent down and resumed to blow him.

The sounds of our grunts and groans filled the air as we got ready for the main event.

I admit, there was a time when I was attracted to Jake. I had once hoped that we would become a thing. Knowing he was going through with Bella and Edward what I went through with Sam and Emily made me feel sympathy for him.

I know he had been attracted to me as well, I could see in his mind he thought I was beautiful but my personality at the time had repulsed him.

When I joined his pack I admit I did not think Bella would survive, and even if she did she would have become a vampire and either way Jake would have been devastated and I planned on picking up the pieces, the talk I had with him made me feel like we had a connection.

But he imprinted on Nessie and I immediately squashed those feelings.

But now, after all these years we would finally give into that tension that had grown between us.

I gave his shaft one last lick and got off him. I moved so I was over his lap, the anticipation was almost painful.

My body craved this, it needed this. Jake was my alpha. I would give him the son he deserved. A son who would carry that warmth and brilliance Jake had that made people love him so.

"God your so beautiful! I should have done this sooner!" he said.

"Tell me you want me Jake," I said.

"I want you Leah," he said.

"Tell me how beautiful I am."

"Your so beautiful! Like a war goddess, my warrior woman!"

He grabbed my hips in a crushing grip and began to force me down onto his tool.

"All those times you gave me grief and I wanted to punish you! You ready for your punishments Leah!"

His head pushed past my folds and I bit my lip.

He brought his hand back and slapped my ass really hard.

"Answer me!" he barked.

"Yes Jake! Please punish me!"

He began to roughly push me down onto his tool. I cried out as his massive size filled me up and stretched me out in ways that I had not been before.

"God damn your so tight!" he growled.

Once he was fully in me, when I felt his head pressing against the entrance of my womb, when I felt like he was going to split me in two in glorious pleasure he spun us around so he was on top.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head and he began to ruthlessly thrust into me.

Pain and pleasure danced hand in hand.

Jake growled s powerfully it vibrated my bones. On instinct I offered him my throat in submission. And when I felt his teeth bite into my neck I cried out in joy.

Unlike Brady and Paul I loved Jake biting me. Only he was worthy of such an honor, he was the alpha, this was a right only he had.

Jake pulled back, his lips had some blood on them. He offered me his neck and I felt a thrill of delight run through me as he acknowledge me as his equal.

I leaned up and bit into his skin, savoring the taste on my tongue and Jake cried out his approval.

"That's right! Harder you bitch!"

I growled and bit harder until I broke the skin.

I let go and looked into his eyes, licking my lips.

"How is that you bastard!"

He smiled at my defiance and moved our hands so he held my wrists with his left and brought his right hand down to slap my ass harshly.

"That was for being mouthy!"

He slapped me again.

"That was for being defiant!"

He slapped me again, harder.

"That was for always talking back!"

He slapped me again and I yelled out.

"That is for being such a pain in the ass!"

"Shit! Is this punishment Jake or a reward!" I cried as his palm connected with my cheek again.

"Still so full of lip!" he said with a grin.

He leaned down and began to lick and kiss my breasts, letting go of my wrists.

My hands traveled to his back and my nails dug into his flesh.

It was rough and gentle, sharp and sweet, pain and pleasure all mixed into one.

I began to feel my end nearing, the anticipation began to build with it.

Then something odd began to happen. My lower stomach area began to glow with a reddish orange light that grew and grew in intensity.

We both saw it but we paid it no mind. We were too lost in one another to care about it.

Jake's thrust became more wild and harder. He was almost there as well.

The anticipation reached it's breaking point, the light grew so bright it cast shadows through the woods.

Then it all broke.

Jake gave one last memorable thrust and howled into the night his release, his whole body trembled and I saw the veins in his neck, arms and chest pop a little, I felt a searing hot wave flood my insides and my own pleasure erupted with the light.

Behind Jake a dark shadow appeared, taking the form of Utlapa, he cried out in confusion and fright and he was flung from Jake, and pulled into the blade that laid harmlessly on the ground.

The light grew and we transcended the limits of mortal capacity as we found a new level of sex that was both man and beast.

* * *

_Jake and I found ourselves nude in a meadow so beautiful it made Edward and Bella's look like a muddy imitation._

_The sky was crystal blue and the wind gently caressed us with a cool air that kept the sun from making us hot._

_The floral scent in the wind was so calming, so peaceful._

_The grass beneath my feet was softer then rabbit fur, they ticked me when I moved my toes._

_The world felt so old, yet it also felt...virginal._

_An odd word to use but it was the only thing I could think of._

_I felt like Eve when she was still in the garden. This was what the earth felt like when it was still young. It was like an invisible energy rose from the ground, invisible, unseen but you felt it all around you._

_I wanted to cry out with joy, I wanted to sing and dance and give praise to what ever it was that brought me to this perfect place._

_My human and wolf minds felt truly at peace. This was a place where man and beast were truly equals._

_"Leah."_

_I turned to look at Jake. His eyes held that look of wonder that the compulsion brought, but it was also the wonder of the glory of this place._

_"You saved me Leah. I felt him leave me," Jake said._

_He leaned down and kissed me._

_We wrapped our arms around one another and cried._

_But they were not tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy._

_Joy that we were safe, joy we had found this magical place._

_We pulled apart and I looked around._

_I then realized we were not alone._

_There was a tree, a massive tree, bigger then any of the trees in the Quinault rainforest I had visited many times in my youth, it seemed to touch the sky._

_It's bark was an ashy brown and it's leave shades of gold and green. Fruit grew from the limbs, ripe succulent things that made me hungry._

_Mushrooms big enough to lay on grew on it and streams of water ran down from several of the tree limbs to fall down into pools that caught them on the ground._

_Jake and I walked to the tree. The spirit was waiting for us, she sat on a giant mushroom. a cloud of yellow pollen floated around her, shining like gold dust in the sunlight. Her hair was made of lightning and her breath was fire and snow. Her face was in a state of flux, on minute I was looking at my own, then mom's, then Emily's, then Claires, then Kim's, then Rachel's, then every face of every woman I have ever seen._

_Her dress was made from light and shifted between shades of blue, gold and the pink of the early morning._

_Her eyes were very unique. The sclera were yellow like the son and the pupils were white as the moon._

_This was her in her purest form, or at least as close to her true form as I could understand._

_When she opened her mouth to speak I had to brace myself, her voice had the power of a hurricane._

_"Welcome son of mine, welcome daughter of mine," she said._

_"What is this place?" Jake asked._

_"This place is me and I am it. My spiritual self if you would. The pure sexual energy you two felt allowed you to temporarily ascend to a mental state of pure nirvana."_

_"Why was I glowing?" I asked._

_"Because the compulsion sensed Jake is the alpha. His perfect blood called out to it more powerfully then the others. That and your own bodies natural reaction to the union of an alpha male and his mate. In every pack there is an alpha male and alpha female. Had Jake never imprinted on Nessie you would have naturally been drawn to one another. Why do you think there was always such a tension between you two? Your wolf's were drawn to one another. So when you finally gave into your carnal desires your own natural joy mixed with the compulsion allowing you to feel such sexual joy."_

_"But why are we here?"_

_"Because there is something I wish to show you."_

_She stood up and walked to us, I was struck by a sense of awe and fear. She was as beautiful as a rainbow after a storm and as horrifying as a tornado as it swept over your home._

_"You need to see it is not just you who are evolving. All shape-shifters are."_

_The world dissolved and we were on a beach somewhere in Australia. A young blonde woman with blonde hair and blue eyes lay in the sand as the waves crashed into her._

_She was naked and rubbing herself, biting her lip._

_I saw to large shark fins appear menacingly on the surface of the water, making their way to the woman. Once they were close enough I could make out two massive shapes coming closer and closer. Once they were close enough the fins disappeared and the shapes seemed to shrink._

_Two blonde heads poked out of the water and swam to the woman. There were two tan men with blue eyes, identical twins who made their way to the woman._

_She watched them come eagerly. The one twin dropped to his knees and she began to suckle on his manhood while the other twin shoved his length into her._

_The scene shifted again and we were in the woods of Japan. A Japanese girl bathed in a hot spring, her skin flush, breathing hard._

_Three giant foxes jumped into the pool, turning into humans who swam to the woman and began to wash her and smother hr with kisses._

_That disappeared and we were in the savannah and a large lioness stalked through the underbrush._

_A lions roar was heard and she responded with her own call. She phased into a woman with black skin and short curly, four males came stalking out from the tall grass and turning into four large dark skinned men._

_The woman smiled and stalked over to them, looking feral. She wrapped her arms around the neck of one of them men and kissed him, then she threw him on the ground and climbed on top of him._

_In the jungle of India a woman reclined against the side of a massive tiger, she was surrounded by several naked men. All of them lavishing her. One rubbing her feet, another filing her nails, another fanning her with a large branch and another offering her fruit._

_She gently rubbed the tigers side, causing the great cat to purr in contentment._

_We suddenly found ourselves in the swamps of Louisiana, a woman lay naked and covered in mud on top of a small floating island. Several giant crocodiles circled around her. One swam to the island and phased into a handsome Cajun man and began to speak to her in French and kiss her._

_In the rainforests of the Amazon a lone tribal girl walked through a small river. Suddenly she let out a delighted gasp and began to moan in pleasure._

_Seven men appeared and jumped in the water. I watched as they all phased into monstrously large anacondas and began to wrap around one another._

_"You did not think it was just the wolves I had evolve? When one group grows stronger so too must the rest. All the women I chose were united by one thing. A shared pain, a great loss, a sense of helplessness. But like you Leah they rose above it all and now like you they will birth a new generation of stronger shape-shifters. Like you they have struggled to come to terms about this but they all eventually came to accept their roles. though I must admit of all of them you fought the hardest."_

_We returned to the meadow and the tree._

_"I never imagined there were so many shape-shifters out there," Jake said._

_"Oh there are more then you think Jacob," the spirit said._

_"And they all had a rough life like me right?" I asked._

_"Yes, though I must admit the arachnid has it tougher then the rest, even then you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Spiders eat their mates remember."_

_"Ouch!"_

_She leaned down and kissed us both on the foreheads. Her lips were hot and cold._

_"You both did good this day. You saved your tribe and have finally begun to embrace your roles. Now as alpha male and alpha female you will lead your pack into a bright future. As your mate Leah has finally awakened her power."_

_"What power?" I asked._

_"I told you Leah. Now that Jake has mated with you he has found his alpha female. You are no longer beta, you are alpha like him."_

_"But Nessie-" Jake began._

_"Is still your imprint. That can never be changed."_

_"Can we ever have children? Nessie and I?" Jake asked._

_"I am sorry my son but no. Your genes are not compatible," the spirit said sympathetically._

_"I understand," Jake said sadly._

_"Fear not child, your bloodline will continue through Leah, as it should. Now go back. It is time you returned."_

_The world began to become fuzzy and I felt like I was being pulled somewhere._

* * *

Jake and I were back in the woods.

He was still inside me, our bodies were slick with the sweat of our exertion and with the afterglow.

"That was...amazing," Jake said.

He leaned down and kissed me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. He's gone. Back where he belongs."

Jake rubbed his side where he had been cut, it was healed now. My eyes traveled to his shoulder and I saw something odd.

"Jake...is that a tattoo?" I asked.

He examined his shoulder.

"Yeah but it is incomplete like...wait, Leah you have one too."

"What?"

I looked at my shoulder and saw sure enough on my left shoulder there was a tattoo mirroring his.

"Wait a second," Jake said, a look of comprehension appeared on his face.

He moved over to my left side and pressed her shoulder to mine, causing our tattoos to touch.

I saw that combined they formed a circular tribal tattoo in the shape of two wolves pressing their snouts together to form a singular face.

"This can't be!"

"Jake what is it?" I asked.

"Remember how in the old days our people would draw tattoos on their shoulders when they got married? This is that mark. This is a marriage tattoo!"

I stared at him in shock. "Are you saying we're...married?"

"The spirit did say we were mated as an alpha male and female. Maybe when an alpha finds his mate they get a mark."

"So...we're married? "I repeated.

"Apparently," he said with a smile.

"Your happy about this!" I accused.

"Well...yeah a bit. Your not my beta no more Leah, your my equal, your my alpha mate. You saved me and the tribe. And now that you and I finally slept together this is over, for now at least. You can finally come back home. Where you belong."

"You have a point there. But what does this marriage thing mean for us? I never saw us as a couple Jake."

"Me either, I know it will be tricky because of Sam, Embry and the others. And there is the thing with Nessie and I am fairly sure Edward is going to kill me." he placed his hand on top of mine. "But don't worry. We'll find a way to make it work. We're both the alpha."

"So, does that mean I have my own alpha voice?"

"Actually you always had your own alpha voice, we just chose to ignore it," he said with a goofy grin.

I punched him in the shoulder. "Your a jerk."

"I'm also your husband woman, now go make me a sandwich!" he said in a mock macho man voice.

"Say that again and we'll find out if certain male parts of a shape-shifters body can grow back," I warned.

"Sorry," he said.

We got up and Jake grabbed the blade from the ground, giving it a look of pure distaste.

"What should we do about the body?" I asked looking at Jerry's body parts.

"Leave them. Let the animals have it. They can blame it on an animal or something," Jake said.

He carefully placed the blade in the pocket of his sweat pants.

"Wish we could just crush the damn thing and be done with it," he said. "Let's phase. Embry and Sam were trapped in a cave, I had Paul and Jared go help get them out."

I was about to when suddenly the compulsion hit me.

I cried out and fell to my knees.

"Leah?" Jake asked running to my side.

He smelled my arousal and saw how my body was reacting. He knew what was going on.

"But...why?" he asked.

That was a good question. Now that Jake and I finally had sex this should not be happening. The spirit said when I was impregnated by the oldest members of the pack the compulsion would stop until the pups reached manhood and took their turn.

I slept with all of them, so why was this happening?

Paul and Jared appeared, they phased back into their human forms and began to walk to me. Once again both of them were drawn to me by the compulsion.

But this time they would be forever drawn to me.

They knew this just as I did. But when the compulsion takes over you lose all common sense leaves you. They could not help themselves any more then I could.

Jake stood in their way. He had satisfied the compulsion so he no longer felt the pull. So he could try and stop this from happening.

"Back off!" he growled at them.

They continued to walk forward. They did not even look at him, as if he was not even there.

"As your alpha I order you to stop!" he yelled.

They both shuddered and paused. I could see the struggle in their eyes as the compulsion and the order fought for control.

But in the end the compulsion won out and they continued to make their way to me. But Jake did not move, instead he grabbed them by their necks.

"I said no!" he yelled.

Jake and the two glared and growled at one another, I could see in their eyes they were about to fight. Jake would fight them for me, he would take them both on to keep them from becoming compelled by me.

Maybe he could do it, but it would be a horrible fight and all three of them would tear each other up.

But I didn't want them to fight. I wanted Paul and Jared to take me, I have had Paul twice and Jared once. I wanted to feel their cocks inside me, I wanted to look into their eyes as they took me.

I stood up and spoke to Jake.

"Let them go Jake."

"Leah no!" he said.

"Jake please, you can't fight them and me."

Jared and Paul continued to struggle against Jake.

"Paul, Jared it is okay. Calm down," I said.

They both shuddered an didn't struggle as much against Jake. They both stared at me with dark looks that were so familiar.

I walked over to them and placed my hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Jake please, I don't want you to hurt them."

"I won't let you compel them Leah."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed his back.

"Let them go Jake, please. It's time to stop fighting. do it for me."

I could feel the tension leave his body and he let them go.

"Thank you Jake," I said kissing his back again.

I backed away from Jake and Paul and Jared followed me. Paul moved behind me and Jared moved to my front.

They took turns kissing me and my body, I loved being pressed between the two of them. Paul was pressed against my ass and Jared against my stomach, they were both so hard.

Jake watched the three of us with a stony expression. He was not happy but he knew he couldn't fight them and me. Because if I had to I would fight Jake, just to lay with Paul and Jared.

"Get on your back Jared," I said.

Jared eagerly laid on his back. I was happy to see how eager he was for this. I was glad I would once again feel him inside me. It had been so long since the last time. It would be nice to once again know the joys of his body.

I got on his lap and slid down into his man hood. After the sex I had with Jake I was still wet so it was easy to get him in me.

Jared gripped my hips and began to thrust into me. His hands gripped my thighs tights and he grit his teeth as he began to pound into me.

Paul watched us, stroking himself. I looked at his manhood and found myself wanting to once more taste it.

"Come here Paul."

Paul walked over and I took him into my mouth.

"God your still so fucking sexy!" Jared said as he began to pound into me. Watching me suckle on Paul's dick.

I moaned around Paul's cock, causing him to purr with pleasure.

He put his hands in my hair and gripped it tightly.

"God your mouth is perfect," he groaned.

"Shit I think I am going to pop!" Jared said.

I wasn't ready for him to cum, not yet. so I decided to switch things up.

I let go of Paul and got off of Jared. I got on my hands and knees and wiggled my ass at Paul to let him know it was his turn. He eagerly sank into me and began to pound into me hard and fast.

I brought my chest down to Jared's rod and stuck it between my breasts.

"God your tits are perfect," he said.

I grinned at him and began to slid him between my breasts, every once in a while I licked and kissed his head when I slid it up between my orbs.

Paul continued to do me from behind while I slowly pleasured Jared with my breasts.

When Jared came I suckled on his cock, loving the taste of his wolf cum in my mouth. Paul followed soon, his seed joined Jake's in my womb.

Paul pulled out of me and I helped Jared up, both of them shared the same looks in their eyes as they looked at me and both sandwiched me in a hug.

"We were trying to dig Sam and Embry out when we felt something was wrong with Jake. Sam ordered us to go help him," Paul said.

"I saved him from Utlapa. He's gone now," I said.

"Only you could beat him Leah," Jared said, a hint of pride in his voice.

They let me go and I turned to see Jake was still watching us.

"I'm sorry guys," he said.

"Don't be. We would have attacked you to get to her," Jared said.

"I don't get it. I thought the compulsion was supposed to end once she slept with everyone?" Paul asked.

"It was. Something isn't right, we're missing something," I said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. And until we figure it out the compulsion will continue to control me."

"Fine by me, Rachel gave me a hall pass with you," Paul said nuzzling my neck.

"Lucky you," Jared said sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. I promise," I said taking Jared's hand in my own.

"You guys go back and help Sam and Embry. I will take Leah back home," Jake said.

"Wait, why do you guys have matching tattoos?" Paul asked.

"Hey, aren't those marriage tattoos?" Jared asked.

"Apparently Jake and I are married now," I said.

The looks on their faces were priceless.

I could only imagine the looks on mom, Seth's and Billy's faces when we told them.

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: Leah has finally slept with the wolves she was supposed to, yet the compulsion remains. Why? How will Leah adjust to being an alpha female and having eight men compelled to her? Find out next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Pack Mother

Chapter 12

 

**Fusedtwilight: This chapter we find out why Leah is still going through the compulsion and Seth gets involved in this as well.**

 

Leah P.O.V

I opened my eyes to the feel of two pairs of arms covering me.

Sam slept on my left and Jake on my right.

It has been four months since the compulsion first began, two months since Utlapa tried to take over the tribe again.

Billy kept the adze in a locker in a warehouse that held items important to the tribe. Utlapa was never going to come back and haunt us ever again.

Jake and I told our families what the spirit showed us and what the tattoos meant. And of course of my new alpha status.

Seth was happy for us, he was happy to have Jake for a brother in law. Mom was shocked. I had a long mother daughter talk with her about it. It wasn't an official marriage, she asked me if I wanted to get married to Jake properly but the truth was I didn't.

Our union was not the result of love, but what happens when an alpha male sleeps with a female in his pack. Hardly a good reason to get married.

And although I did care for Jake I did not love him. I may be married to him in shape-shifter terms I was not willing to marry him in human terms.

My wolf form was bigger then before. I wasn't as big as Jake or Sam, but I was no longer one of the smallest wolves and I did indeed have the power of an alpha voice.

I remember we had experimented and used Seth as a test subject.

Making him dance ballet was one of the best moments of my life. He's actually pretty good.

Becoming an alpha changed me. I was now very maternal to my pack. Just like Jake became concerned for the safety and well being of his pack so too did I.

It helped strengthen my bond with all of them, made me want to keep them safe and sheltered.

I always made sure Colin and Brady were keeping up with their studies. Brady was keeping true to his word and trying to become a better person. The rest of the pack said he had changed, becoming more respectful and mature.

It was odd to tell them to do their homework and chores before they came over for sex.

Rachel and Kim were not pleased that Paul and Jared were compelled to me now. Emily helped them come to terms with it, Kim took it the hardest and I feared this would be the final straw for her.

But she staid strong. She came to terms with this.

I was now compelled to all the wolves save Seth and the pups. I wasn't going to run from this, I was going to take responsibility. I was an alpha now, it was my duty to take care of my wolves.

The ones who had imprints didn't feel as drawn to me as the un-imprinted wolves did. But they still felt drawn to me. Still felt a need to care and love me.

So after much discussion and lots of thinking I now had Jake, Colin, Quil, Embry, Brady, Sam, Jared and Paul as my occasional lovers.

We had worked out a time table for everyone. Jake was the only one who I shared my bed with almost every night. He was my mate, we were the alpha pair of our pack and we felt a strong connection to be around one another and touch on another.

So every night after having sex with Jake and who ever it was that was spending the night I would fall asleep between two warm bodies.

Last night had been Sam's turn to spend the night and after we had awoke when the compulsion activated again we decided to get some more rest before we started our day.

Tonight it was going to be Jared's turn.

None of the guys put up much of a fuss about the situation though some like Quil, Colin and Brady were the most vocal about it but they went along with it like everyone else.

We don't know why the compulsion is still affecting us, I have not heard from the spirit since I had sex with Jake. Would be nice if she could drop in and give me a little wisdom when I need it.

There once was a time when I would have loved nothing more then to have just one man in my life. Now I got a pack of them.

Be careful what you wish for.

I felt Jake move behind me and kiss me shoulder.

"Morning Leah."

"Morning," I yawned.

"So what is on the agenda today?" he asked.

"My friends are coming over to visit for some girl time," I said.

"You mean Tasha and Hilary?" he asked.

"Yep."

"What time will they be over?"

"Noon."

"It's eleven forty-five," he said.

"Shit!" I quickly got up and ran for the bathroom and got a shower. By the time I got finished and dried off it was eleven fifty.

I ran back into the bed room too see Sam had finally woken up and Jake and he were slowly getting dressed.

"Come on guys hurry up! They can't see you like this!" I said.

"Why not?" Sam asked pulling his pants on.

"Uh, hello they don't know about our situation. What are they going to think if they see two half naked guys running around?"

"They would think you are a lucky woman," Jake said with a grin.

"Not funny Jake," I said.

"Oh Emily wanted me to remind you about tomorrow," Sam said.

"What about tomorrow?" I asked.

"My sister Rebecca is coming to visit remember?" Jake asked.

"Oh shit is that already here?" I asked.

Rebecca was Rachel's twin sister. They were not identical twins but they did look an awful lot alike.

Rebecca like her sister had been devastated by their mothers death but put it aside to help their dad and little brother. When she was seventeen she met a surfer from Hawaii named Solomon Finau who was a professional surfer.

When she turned eighteen she married him and moved with him to Hawaii and traveled the world with him all over the world for his surfing competitions.

Unlike her sister she did not believe in the old stories of the tribe, because unlike her sister she did not have a wolf imprinted on her.

She has kept in contact with her family but has not been back to La Push since she got married. Her arrival was the talk of the reservation.

She was going to be coming over tomorrow to visit with the other girls. I had known her before she left, we had been close friends and I was looking forward to seeing her again.

I ran downstairs and began to make coffee for the two of them while we waited for the girls to show up. They both kissed me on the lips and began to raid the fridge.

Since all the guys ate while they were here they helped pitch in for groceries.

I wondered if Jared would do anything special tonight. Sometimes the guys liked to do something special for me when they came over.

I remember one night Embry had made me an elaborate dinner with candles and romantic music and flowers. The picnic I had with Paul in the woods, swimming with Quil in the creek, posing for Brady's drawings, listening to all the new poems Colin had made.

They all had their own ways to impress me, they all had their own quarks that I loved them for.

I was glad I had them in my life and although I wish the circumstances were different I have come to accept it.

I heard the sound of Hilary and Tasha pulling to the house. I went to the door to greet them, opening it up when they knocked.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

They walked in looking around. They had visited a few times but were always impressed with the house.

"You look like you just woke up," Hilary said.

"Yeah, I was up late so I slept in a little," I said.

I led them into the living room where Jake and Sam were watching tv. They both had their feet propped up on the table and wore nothing but sweat pants.

I wish they had at least had the decency to put on shirts.

Hilary and Tasha looked at them, then each other and grinned. They liked what they saw.

"Guys these are my friends, Hilary and Tasha. Girls these are my friends, my cousin Emily's husband and Jacob Black. His dad is the chief of the rez," I said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you," Sam said warmly.

"Leah speaks about you guys a lot," Jake said.

"Nice to meet you guys as well," Hilary said with a sly grin.

"Well guys shouldn't you be going now?" I asked giving them a pointed look.

They took the hint and got up and finished getting dressed, leaving the house.

They walked off into the woods, Hilary and Tasha watched them from one of the windows.

"Damn they fine," Tasha said.

"We didn't interrupt anything did we?" Hilary asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They were giving you some heavy looks."

"Don't be silly. They are just some good friends is all," I said.

"Wasn't Sam your boyfriend once?" Tasha asked.

"Yes and now he is just a very good friend. They both visited me last night and staid over."

They walked over and sat next to me on the couch.

"So how is your baby problem coming along?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, you finally find someone to help you out?" Tasha asked.

I had once told them I had suffered from a unique genetic defect that made it so only men of a certain kind of gene pool could give me a baby.

I had to give them a heavily edited version of the compulsion situation.

"Oh, I am still working on that. It's a lot to ask a guy to be the father to your children you know," I said.

Except I was already pregnant I just had to stop phasing so my body could start developing the cells. Then I would have eight kids. Each one with a different father.

"Maybe you should give Jim a call, I am sure he would love to be your baby daddy," Tasha said.

They both broke out into fits of giggles.

"I miss Jim, he was such a ray of sunshine. It's cool he is exploring the world though. Have you heard from him Leah?" Hilary asked.

"He sent a card over a month ago from Eastern Island," I said.

I looked over to the fridge where the postcard lay attached with a small magnet.

"Man that boy was smart getting out of Forks to go see the world. Can you imagine the things he is seeing now?" Tasha said.

"I'm sure he'll be back one day," I said.

"Maybe you and he can rekindle an old flame," Hilary said.

I laughed at that. The girls were under the impression we had a thing going on before he left.

I guess we almost did, he did say before he left if we had the compulsion thing resolved by the time he got back he would like to give us a try.

But I have enough men in my life already I didn't need any more.

* * *

Seth P.O.V

You know there was once a time I loved being a werewolf.

But then this compulsion thing had to go and happen and now every time I phase I have to hear my pack thinking about my sister.

I sat between Colin and Brady during trigonometry. One of the most boring classes to ever exist.

Things between the three of us were a little strained. Knowing they were sleeping with my sister just made things so awkward.

I looked to Brady on my right and saw he was drawing yet another picture of Leah. Thankfully this one was of her clothed.

I looked to my left and saw Colin was writing yet another poem about Leah. He had a whole paperbook full of them by now.

I had hoped once Leah had her way with the guys this would all be over. But as usual nothing was going as it was supposed to.

For now I just had to put up with it.

I rested my cheek on my hand and tried to pay attention as the teacher tried to explain the equation on the bored.

I closed my eyes, knowing I might fall asleep but not really caring.

* * *

_I was in a vast underground cavern._

_The only light came from crystals that glowed with a soft blue light on the ceiling. Stalagmites of varying size and color filled the cavern._

_I was waist deep in water. It was cool and there was a light green glow around me. I put my hand in the water and like my lower half it developed a soft green glow._

_"Hello son of mine."_

_I looked up, there was a small island. A woman sat on a crystalline throne. She had pale skin and long limbs and a slender neck with hair black as obsidian that was tied into a pony tail and big hips and large breasts. She wore a nightdress made from water, allowing a good view of her naked body._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"I am the spirit of the earth."_

_"But you don't look like her," I said._

_"I have many names and many forms. I have always been here in one form or another. I was there when the first form of life was nothing more then the most primitive form of bacteria that swam in the oceans. I was there when the first plant broke it's way from the dirt to give praise to the sun and I was there when the first beast rose up from the primordial soup. I have been with humanity every step of the way and you have given me many names."_

_"So what should I call you?" I asked._

_"Spirit if you so desire. Or nature. Or Earth. Or Mother. Those are the most popular this day of age."_

_"I don't understand why am I here?" I asked._

_I began to walk to the island, leaving a trail of soft luminescent light in my wake in the water that quickly faded._

_"Since I put your sister on the path she is on now you have presented a conundrum for me."_

_"Why?" I asked._

_"As I told Leah all the bloodlines must be enhanced. Including the Clearwater. But procreating with your sister would enhance your wolf gene, but it would also cause several undesirable genetic quarks as a result of such a union. Which is why when I modified her Swadhisthana chakra to call out to the wolves of Taha Aki's bloodline I made sure you were not one of them."_

_"Thank you so much for that," I said._

_"Do not thank me yet Seth Clearwater. I do not intend yo let your genes go to waist. But the problem is as of now there is only one female wolf shifter in existence and that is your sister."_

_"It's bad enough you have to manipulate my sister, now your going to use me as well?" I asked feeling angry._

_"Do you know why I chose your sister Seth?" she asked._

_"Because she had inner strength," I said._

_"That, and because of her bloodline. Of all the Quileutes only you and your sister can say you get your wolf gene from the three families. Black, Uley and Ateara. You and her are genetic powder kegs of potential. It would be a shame to use the one and not the other."_

_"You said there are no other female wolves so how could I make the bloodline stronger then?" I asked._

_"There are no other female wolves. But there are still plenty of women who carry the wolf gene."_

_"I am not your stud to use!" I growled._

_"Well I guess you have some of your sisters temper after all," she said with a grin._

_"This isn't funny! I know how this works. You offer a gift and it has to be accepted, but the answer is no! I do not want your gift! My sister is doing what you want her to do, you don't need me!"_

_"With one Clearwater I will have thirteen new shape-shifters, with two I can have much more," she said._

_"Twelve," I said._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You said thirteen new shifters. Jake, Paul, Jared,Sam, Colin, Embry, Brady, Quil and then the pups. That's twelve."_

_"Yes, that is twelve," she said slyly._

_"I thought you only used women for your breeding experiments?"_

_"Don't say it like that. You make it sound so torrid. And I use men from time to time, provided they meet the proper qualifications."_

_"Well I don't met your qualifications. I haven't gone through a traumatic experience like Leah."_

_"You are mistaken Seth, I do not just chose those who have gone through pain. I chose those who have the strength to over come pain. And of course there are several other qualifications which you do fit the bill for. Your powerful blood is one and your inner strength is another."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Oh come on Seth. Of all your brothers your spirit was always the purest, you never felt anger or fear when you became a werewolf. When your father died you staid strong for your mom and sister, you never felt resentment or hate for the Cullen's and even defended them because you believed they were people. You always see the light in the dark Seth. You never let your emotions cloud your judgment. Your children will not only inherit your genes, but your purity of spirit as well."_

_"Thanks, but still the answer is no. So if you don't mind send me back to trigonometry."_

_She was quiet for a second. Then she grinned._

_"And what if I was to strike a bargain with you?"_

_"In order to bargain with someone you need to have something the other person wants. And you don't have anything I want."_

_"Oh but I do."_

_"And whats that?"_

_"Knowledge."_

_"Unless you can help me pass trig I don't care."_

_"I know why the compulsion is still active. Make a deal with me and I will tell you why it hasn't gone dormant yet," she said._

_I was quiet. I should have said no. But this could help Leah a lot. Once the compulsion is dormant she can return to La Push. But was I willing to become infected with the compulsion myself and force women to feel an uncontrollable sexual urge to sleep with me and have my kids?_

_The answer was no._

_I want Leah to come back home, I want this compulsion thing to end. But I was not going to draw more people into it. I would not put anyone through that._

_Before I could give her an answer she spoke._

_"What if I made the choice easier for you Seth?"_

_"How."_

_"I will give you the compulsion. But yours will be different from Leah's."_

_"How?"_

_"Where Leah's compulsion is designed to attract all the adult members of her pack save you I can make it so your compulsion effects one very specific woman."_

_"Who?"_

_"Your imprint."_

_"I have an imprint?"_

_"Yes. You will soon meet her. My deal with you Seth Clearwater is this. In return for accepting the compulsion which will only effect your imprint I will tell you why your sisters compulsion is still active. It is a good deal."_

_"You would have me for compulsion on my own imprint?" I asked._

_"Don't sound so outraged. We both know copulation between a wolf and his imprint is inevitable. Emily herself tried to resist, but even after Sam scarred her face she still loved him."_

_"But what if she doesn't want to be with me?"_

_"Name one imprint who has ever turned down a wolf."_

_"Claire."_

_"Claire is seven and thinks boys has cooties. I assure you when she comes of age her feelings for Quil be blossom into true love."_

_"You say I will soon meet her?" I asked._

_"Yes, very soon. And I give you my most solemn oath as the spirit of the earth you and her will be together whether you chose this or not. A great change is coming for her and she will need your strength to help guide her. But I am also offering you the chance to help your sister. Something I know you have wanted. All these months you have felt bad for not being able to help your big sister."_

_"You really know how to push the right buttons don't you?" I asked._

_"I am nature dear. I have wiped out entire civilizations overnight. You really think I am not willing to play the guilt card?"_

_I shouldn't be considering this. I should tell her hell no._

_But...I am going to meet my imprint anyway right? And if this helps Leah...but I am only seventeen. I can't be ready to have a child. I am planning on going to college._

_But if I imprint going to college will be the last thing on my mind. All I will want is to be near my imprint. The spirit did say she and I will be together no matter what._

_I know I shouldn't trust her. Yet I had this feeling deep in my heart that I could believe her about this._

_"And if I say yes, only my imprint will be compelled?"_

_"Yes, though if you want I can have it effect every female with the wolf gene."_

_"No!" I quickly said._

_"Very well. Agree to this Seth and I will tell you why your sisters compulsion is still active and in return you to will have this power, but it will only effect your imprint. Say yes and the bargain is struck."_

_I took a deep breath, carefully weighing my options. What was right? what was wrong? The consequences of either choice._

_"Okay. I'll do it," I said. "My answer is yes."_

_She stood up and walked over to me. Her feet touched the water but she did not sink beneath the surface. Every step she took cause a ripple that glowed green._

_She reached down and offered me her hand. I took it and she pulled me up and like her I was walking on the surface of the water._

_"You made a tough choice my son, but it was a good one. What ever comes next just always remember to follow your heart. It is your compass in this world filled with doubt and uncertainty."_

_She opened her mouth and a bright vivid green mist escaped her mouth and entered through mine._

_I was overwhelmed by the scent of flowers, jungles, forests and of the earth itself._

_The mist stopped flowing and the spirit smiled at me._

_"And now, to uphold my end of the bargain. The reason why the compulsion has not gone dormant is because Leah has not finished mating with the last mature member of the pack."_

_I waited for her to finish. "And?"_

_"And that is all."_

_"Oh come on, your going to have to give me a better answer then that!"_

_She just smiled at me._

_"Time to wake up sleepy head."_

* * *

"Hey sleepy head time to wake up," Colin said.

I opened my eyes and saw the class had ended.

"Come on dude, time to go home," Brady said.

I stood up and gathered my things.

"Seth...are...are you okay?" Colin asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Dude you look different," Brady said.

"And smell different too," Colin said.

He smelled the air.

"Kind of like Leah. Only you don't smell as beautiful."

"Gee thanks," I said.

"You have a very flowery scent."

"Yeah and you look...not to sound gay but you look better then usual," Brady said.

"It's like when Leah gained the compulsion," Colin said.

"Yeah, that's the thing...I kind have it now," I said.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

After Hilary and Tasha left I decided to do some yoga.

I grabbed a radio and went outside. It was a rare sunny day so I decided to take advantage of it and practice outside.

I laid down my mat and put in my favorite yoga music.

I first did some warm ups, stretching my muscles before I began to do some techniques.

It was nice to have the place all to myself. No mom, no Seth, no men. Just me.

Things have been peaceful the last two months, no werewolves, no evil spirits, no vampires.

Just me, myself and I.

Don't get me wrong I love having the guys around. But sometimes I need some Leah time.

After I finished my normal exorcises I assumed a meditation pose.

I breathed in and out, letting all the stress and worry wash over me. I looked inward, not to the darkness but to the light that shined within us all.

* * *

_When I opened my eyes I was no longer in the Cullen's back yard._

_But I was somewhere in a forest._

_"Really? I get one moment to myself and I get dragged into some spiritual world bullshit?" I asked._

_I stood up and waited. Waited for the spirit to show her face._

_"Well, where are you? I don't have all day!" I yelled._

_I heard movement behind me and turned to face the spirit._

_Only it wasn't the spirit. It was a giant wolf._

_"The hell?" I asked._

_The wolf slowly walked to me, it was a slim wolf with a feminine build and light gray fur._

_I knew who it was, I knew because I had seen her through the eyes of my pack more times then I could count._

_It wad me._

_-Leah. Sister. Self.-_

_She spoke to me, it was deeper then the mind to mind communication I used with my pack. That would suggest we were separate entities._

_"How is this possible?" I asked._

_-Your training in yoga and your bloodline helped you do what no Quileute has done in a long time. Instead of projecting yourself outward, you have projected yourself inward.-_

_"I get how the yoga helped, but what do you mean my bloodline?" I asked._

_-You are descended from the spirit warriors. Although you are not able to spirit walk like they did. You are able to look deep into your own soul. Just as they were able to all those years ago.-_

_"So you are me? My wolf...obviously," I said._

_-And you are me. My human...obviously.- she said humorously._

_-I am but one aspect, one part of a greater whole. A soul has many layers. Many aspects.-_

_A light began to glow on the side of my peripheral vision. I looked to my right and saw me. A human me that glowed with a vivid green light, but when I looked closer I saw a vermillion lotus glowing from her lower region._

_"Who is she?" I asked._

_-I am you,- the green me said._

_"I mean what do you represent?" I asked._

_-Is it not obvious?-_

_"The compulsion!" I spat._

_-Why do you use such a tone?- she asked sounding perplexed._

_"Why? You ruined my life!" I growled._

_-I did not such thing. I have always been a part of you Leah. I was once merely your Swadhisthana chakra. Everyone has one. But nature altered me, altering me with her divine power. If anyone should be mad, it should be me. You are the one who agreed to this Leah. No me.-_

_"I thought it was a fucking dream!"_

_-Maybe so, but I am as much a part of you as your wolf self. You never considered what we could be capable of. You have been so determined to ignore me. You only see the negative of having me when there are plenty of positives. You have never considered how useful I could be.-_

_"The only thing you are useful is turning me into a raging nympho maniac!"_

_-The past is the past. What is done can not be undone. All we can do now is keep going on our path,- my wolf self said._

_-Indeed. We are so close to completion. We must finish our purpose,- the compulsion said._

_"I did. But it is not working right for some reason," I said._

_-You are wrong self. You have yet to complete your work. You are missing something,- the compulsion said._

_"What is it? what am I missing?" I asked._

_-Not what. Who?-_

_Just then the Compulsion flared like a beacon. She cried out in joy and me and my wolf self shuddered._

_-It is time,- the compulsion cried out._

* * *

I woke up, it was dark out, the sun was setting.

I felt a pair of lips on my neck. I recognized the scent as Jared.

"Hey, I was starting to get worried. You really get into this meditating thing don't you?" he asked.

I placed my hand on his thigh and squeezed.

His and traveled down my stomach and into my pants where he gently pushed his fingers into me.

I let out a gasp and leaned back to kiss him.

I pulled my shirt off and pressed my back against him. I could feel his manhood pressed against me.

"I need to be in you!" he growled.

He helped me out of my yoga pants and I sat in his lap sliding onto him and wrapping my legs around his waist.

We began to thrust against one another he kissed my shoulder and slowly trailed down to my breast.

We sat there rutting against one another under the twilight sky.

I have had sex out in the woods before, I always enjoyed doing it out in the woods. Must be the wolf in me, but there was nothing like the wind on your skin, the smell of nature and a nice patch of soft grass as a bed for some love making.

My grip on his thigh tightened and thanks to the position which allowed him to hit my most sensitive spots.

I cried out my orgasm and Jared soon followed.

"God that was good," he said.

"You guys say that all the time," I said.

"But it is isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's good."

He grinned and kissed me.

We got up and he helped me carry my things back to the house.

It was dark in the house, when I began my yoga there had been no need for any lights. I looked at the clock and saw I had been out for a few hours.

Jared put on his gym shorts and nothing else. Some of the guys just staid naked when they spent the night. Others wore one pants or shorts.

The way they figure it there was no point to put on a lot of cloths when the compulsion would awaken again and make us have sex. And a lot of the times they wanted sex between compulsions.

I always knew my pack could be a bunch of horny bastards. But I never really knew until I took them to my bed.

Since I was a shape-shifter I had the same stamina and endurance they did so they didn't have to use any restraint with me. It was great for Sam, Jared and Paul who had to hold back so to avoid hurting their imprints

I checked the clock, it was six now. We had timed how long it takes the compulsion to recharge and it was between five and six hours.

I put on a shirt and a pair of panties, very aware of Jared watching the whole time.

"So you want to watch a movie tonight?" he asked.

"Sure, whats on?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could watch a comedy. Happy Gilmore is coming on," he said as he flipped through the tv guide.

"One of Sandlers best movies," I said with a grin.

I made us some sandwiches with chips and some orange juice and sat down next to him as the movie started.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we watched the movie as it began.

I snuggled close to him, it took me a while to get close like this to everyone. Especially those with imprints. But now I was used to being close and intimate with them.

No one had tried to discuss the unique situation we were in. Though Brady, Colin, Embry and Quil lopped themselves under the boyfriend category. Jared, Paul and Sam put themselves under the friends with benefits category.

Jake jokingly said he was my husband. Which according to the tattoos we were. He was the alpha male and I was the alpha female. We ran the pack together now. I had sex with Jake almost every night except for when he was patrolling or taking his night classes.

The attraction between us was stronger then it was with the others. I assumed it was because of us being mates.

Four boyfriends, three friends with benefits and one wolf husband.

Jake and I had not talked about the Nessie situation. The Cullen's knew of course about him being compelled to me, Edward was not a happy camper. But Bella kept him from doing anything rash like keeping Nessie away from Jake.

Jake may be my wolf husband and he may be compelled to me but Nessie is his imprint and although the bond between us is strong it is second only to the power of the imprint.

It didn't bother me, Jake and Nessie were soul mates, they were meant to be together.

I had not asked Jake if he would remain immortal with her, though I assumed he would. But if Jake decided to continue to phase that would be his choice. Not mine.

I wanted to grow old, I wanted to get wrinkles and white hair and all that. I didn't want to remain young forever and have to move from place to place every several years to avoid arousing suspicion.

I knew it was going to be a talk we were going to have to have one day in the future. Especially considering the fact we would have a son.

"What are you thinking about?" Jared asked.

I had been so deep in thought I wasn't paying much attention to the film. It was now the infamous scene where Sandler fights Barker.

"You haven't laughed for like twenty minutes. Whats on your mind?"

"Sorry I was just...thinking about everything," I said.

"Like?"

"My thing with Jake. How will that effect us down the line. And my relationship with you guys. How it has changed. Once there was a time when I couldn't stand any of you. Then I learned to like and respect you. Now I am pregnant by all of you and am having casual sex with all of you."

He laughed. "Yeah, go figure."

"How is Kim?" I asked.

"She is...handling it as best she can. Emily and Rachel have been a big help. But when ever it's my night to be with you she gets withdrawn and a little moody. Can't blame her for that."

"Me either. I would be furious if I was in her shoes."

We were quiet for a moment. But then I asked a question I just had to ask.

"Hey Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"When this is all over. When we finally take care of the compulsion, what will happen to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'll be able to come back home, we won't need to do this any more."

"Leah, compulsion or no compulsion I am always going to want to be around you. I am always going to want to hold you in my arms, I am always going to want to small you scent and kiss your lips and do stuff like this with you. I am compelled to you."

"But what if Kim doesn't want you to have sex with me."

"Then we won't have sex. I would miss sleeping with you. But I need you in my life Leah. I am sorry but I just can't see what it would be like without you in it. You, Kim and our boy are the most important things to me."

"Don't apologize, I am the one who compelled you remember?"

"You did what you had to do Leah. It's not your fault life handed you a shitty hand. Again."

He kissed me on the head.

"Don't worry, everything will work out in the end, I am not saying it will be easy but we'll make it through," he said.

I hope he is right about that.

* * *

Seth P.O.V

I winced as mom cuffed me upside the head.

"Seth Clearwater what in the hell were you thinking!"

Sam, Jake, Billy and Old Quil stood behind her. Knowing better then to stop her. Knowing anything they had to say could not make me feel bad as it would coming from her.

"Your sister has gone through hell and back trying to over come this compulsion thing and you go and make a deal with that blasted spirit and now you are going to go through the same thing!"

"Only with my imprint," I said.

"That's even worse!" she yelled. "How is that poor girl going to feel when she is suddenly overcome with an urge to have sex with you Seth? You know what it was like for Leah!"

"But the spirit said we are going to be together no matter what. And that she will be going through a great change in her life soon and she would need me."

"Oh, so now the spirit who has up rooted our lives can be trusted?"

"Your mom has a point Seth. The spirit may have been telling you the truth but she may not have told you the whole truth. Remember, her version of right and wrong is vastly different from ours," Billy said.

"I know that, but I wasn't doing it just for me. I was doing it for Leah too. The spirit told me what the problem was."

"The spirit said Leah had not completed her task. The only other wolves she has not slept with are the pups and they are not old enough to be swayed by the compulsion. I fail to see how Leah has not done as the spirit instructed," Old Quil said.

"So this whole thing was pointless Seth, now we're going to have to deal with your compulsion now," mom said.

"It will only be with my imprint. I had to help Leah mom. All I have ever done during all this is just sit back and watch as she fought and struggled the whole way. I had to do something," I argued.

"Seth, I understand why you did it. We all feel your frustration. But you can't go making deals with greater powers. There is always a price."

"We don't know what your imprints situation is like Seth. What if she is in a relationship? Do you want her to go through what Leah, Emily and I did?" Sam asked.

"Of course not. If I had known she was going to be even more cryptic then I would have said no."

"Well it is too late now. Now, we need to let Leah know what her brother has done," Jake said.

Well, time for round two.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

"Seth Clearwater I am going to shove my foot so far up your ass it's going to come out your mouth!" I growled at the phone.

Mom had called and told me about Seth's stupid ass deal with the spirit. I swear when I see that little twerp I am going to beat him within an inch of his life!

"I was trying to help you Leah!" Seth said.

"Damn it all Seth I appreciate the thought but not like this!"

"I don't get what the spirit means that Leah has not slept with every member of the pack. The only ones she hasn't slept with are the pups and Seth. The pups are too young and she has already said she doesn't want Seth and Leah to mate."

"I need to talk to the spirit myself. Face to face," I said.

"But how? she only appears when she wants," Jared said.

"There is...another way to meet with her."

"Leah, do you mean what I think you mean?" Jake asked.

"I do. If we can simulate what happened that night we can go to her realm again," I said.

"What are you guys talking about? How are you going to do this?" mom asked.

"I need to have sex mom. Nice, hot, hard bone crushing out of this world filthy-"

"I get it!" mom said.

"Jake, can you come over now?" I asked.

"I am on my way. See you soon."

"I'll call you guys and let you know if my plan works," I said ending the call.

"So, your going to have sex in order to travel to another plane of existence?" Jared asked with a grin.

"It happened once before why not again? I am tired of this bullshit. I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know now!"

"I can't believe Seth agreed to this," Jared said.

"I get why he did it. I just wish he hadn't. Seth is a good guy. He always wants to help. To keep me safe. I appreciate that. But he is in over his head."

Jared took my hand in his and kissed it.

"I know it has been difficult but maybe this will be good for him. At least it will be just with his imprint."

"How would it be good for him?" I asked.

"Well, the compulsion gave you several soon to be born kids and several wonderful men in your life."

"Yeah but it is all highly complicated. And what if his imprint is already with someone?"

"All we can hope for is that it will go smoothly." He began to nuzzle my neck. "So, can I help you travel to the other side?" he asked.

I was quiet for a moment. Then I decided to try something.

I straddled his waist.

"Actually. I want to try something," I said.

"I am up for new things."

"You know how I like to make sure the compulsion is at he same time between Jake and you guys so it is not activating at odd hours and keeping me up right?"

He nodded.

"When Jake gets here I will have to feed his compulsion then yours in four hours. I want to try a little experiment."

"Don't leave me hanging. What?" he asked.

"I want to try and activate the compulsion now, on you."

"Can you do that?" he asked.

"When I spoke with Ok³umin she said that she had learned to use the compulsion for many things. I can use it to call to you guys from a distance. Now I want to see what else I can do with it."

"Why the sudden desire to learn more about the compulsion?"

"When I meditated today I...I traveled inside my mind or something. I met my wolf half and the part of me that is the compulsion. That was why I was out if it when you found my. The compulsion said that I have spent so much time focusing on the negatives I have never considered the positives. I want to learn what the positives are. It could be interesting to be able to activate the compulsion when ever I please."

"I am willing to give it a try. So what do we do?" he asked.

"Give me a moment."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and focused.

I remembered what it had been like the first time I felt the compulsion. Not physically. But spiritually when I learned to use it to call to the wolves.

I felt it deep within me, hidden behind the rage and violence that was the wolf. The wolf was a raging inferno. The compulsion was like a warm fire of the hearth.

It was love and lust rolled into one delicious ball.

So I focused on it's warmth. In order to phase you use anger as a catalyst. But for the compulsion you think of love.

I felt it react to my call. Felt it pool in my lower area and spread.

I opened my eyes and looked at Jared. He was not feeling the compulsion, and neither was I. I could feel it in me, but it wasn't taking over yet.

I focused my will on Jared. I focused on the things I loved about him. His sense of humor, he loyalty. I thought of all the kisses we shared, all the nights spent in bed, all the times we made love.

I focused on him and imagined the warmth spreading into him.

I felt my groin give a throb and then we were both hit with the compulsion.

We cried out and I felt him grow hard.

Then our hands and mouths explored on another hungrily. Jared pulled his shorts down to his kness and I raised myself up on my knees so I could move over his length.

He pushed my panties to the side and I sat down on his prick.

"You did it!" he said.

"Yes I did!" I said with a smile.

I began to grind into him, loving the feel of his manhood pushing against my tunnel.

Jared brought his hand down to my woman hood and his thumb rubbed my clit, increasing the pleasure I was already feeling.

I heard Jake running through the woods to the house. I heard him stop and phase and walk into the house.

I heard him walk into the room and stop when he saw Jared and I going at it.

"Well, looks like I wasn't needed after all," he said and I could imagine the grin on his face.

I turned around to look at Jake, he was naked, leaning against the door.

He stood there and watched us fuck. I always thought Jake would make a big deal about having to share me. He was the alpha and I was his mate, wife or what ever so I assumed he would be possessive. But Jake actually seemed to enjoy watching me with other men.

He told me he thought it was hot to watch one of the guys fuck me. He had a voyeur streak in him.

I got tired of him watching and cocked my finger at him.

He walked over and tipped my head back to kiss me.

As always when he touched me my skin tingled. I felt the pull of our bodies for one another like a pair of magnets. It was the pull of an alpha male and an alpha female.

"How does it feel?" he asked me.

"It feels amazing," I crooned.

"How do you like fucking Leah Jared?" Jake asked.

"I fucking love it!" Jared said as he pounded into me harder.

"See what you do to us Leah? See how you make us crave you and that sweet pussy of yours?" Jake asked as he kissed my neck.

"Take me Jake! I want you both inside me!" I said.

"I don't know Leah, that's a lot of cock," Jared said.

All the wolves were well hung. Not a one of them were below eight inches. Some were longer, other thicker. But Jake was the biggest. His dick was longer and thicker then the rest.

So the idea of both of them inside me at the same time seemed a little much. I have done anal before but with Jake's large size we would need lube and I didn't want to wait.

Plus the idea of both of them inside me was exciting. If I were a human woman I would not be able to walk right for days. But I wasn't human. I could take more punishment and heal quicker as well.

"I know, I want it!" I said.

I sat up a little, making sure I kept Jared inside me. Jacob had to bend his knees a little to aim himself at my opening.

I bit my lip in anticipation. I was sure it would hurt a bit but it would be worth it.

Jake managed to pop his head in me, and very slowly began to push into me.

I had done DP with a few of the others, but never with Jake. So I was stretched more then I ever felt possible.

And I loved it.

"Holy fuck it's fucking tight!" Jared said.

"I know!" Jake growled.

Jake's head hit the wall of my womb and I cried out.

They did not move, but just feeling them inside me was forcing an early orgasm on me.

"Fuck me both of you now!" I ordered.

They both began to thrust into me and I cried out. They were both so big, they felt so damn good.

Jake nibbled on my neck and Jared continued to suckle on my breasts like a newborn on it's mothers teat.

I could feel my end fast approaching, I tried to hold it back, I didn't want this to end so quickly!

But my nerves were shot with a sensory overload.

I wanted them to cum with me, I wanted them to lose themselves in it all when I did.

So I spoke to them, using my alpha voice. Using the right words and phrases to heighten their own pleasure, edging them closer and closer to sheer bliss.

So right when I was about to hit my peek, right when they both hit my g-spot at the same moment. I gave them one simple order.

"Cum!" I ordered.

And they did.

The cried out as my command forced their bodies to explode in me, the compulsion burned through us and I focused on thee pleasure and the compulsion.

* * *

_Once more I was in that perfect paradise._

_Jake and Jared were with me._

_"Wow, what is this place?" Jared asked._

_"Not sure, but it is amazing," Jake said._

_We headed for the tree, the spirit was sitting on her giant mushroom again, she was just like she was the last time I remembered, except now she wore a summer dress made from lava._

_"Hello my sons and daughter. I hope you enjoyed the trip here," she said with a grin._

_"You tricked my brother!" I accused her._

_"I most certainly did not. We made a legitimate bargain," she said._

_"Bullshit! You said you would tell him why the compulsion is still active!"_

_"And I did, you have not finished the task I set for you."_

_"Yes I have, I slept with all the adult pack members!"_

_"You disappoint me Leah. I thought you were smarter then this. Think about it. How many wolves have been in your pack?"_

_I did a quick head count in my head._

_And the answer hit me like a ton of bricks._

_The reason why the compulsion hasn't gone dormant was because I had not slept with all the adult wolves._

_And we were missing one._

_"Jim," I said._

_"Jim?" Jared asked._

_"But he didn't phase until after the compulsion happened!" Jake said._

_"And he was only in our pack for like five seconds!" Jared said._

_"Actually it was almost two weeks. The compulsion is designed to call to the adult heirs of Taha Aki. A bloodline Jim can claim. Sleep with him and the compulsion will go dormant."_

_"But we have no idea where he is!" Jake said._

_"Well, you better find him then."_

_"Wait, what happens if another person phases? I mean how do we know there are not more people out there who have Taha Aki's blood in their veins?" I asked._

_"Should another man phase then you will have to sleep with him. There are more in Forks who are related to Taha Aki ask well. In the days of old the tribe kept a close watch on the genealogy of the men in the tribe because they did not believe a woman carried the gene which is why there was never a female wolf. So they were careful about who they allowed the men with the wolf blood to marry. The women they did not monitor at all. But they were wrong. The gene exists in the women as well, but the gene only activates if the woman comes from a strong bloodline or there are a unusual amount of vampires in the area. As I have said before Leah you and your brother get your genes from all three families. Add that to the fact the Cullen's made their home in Forks then you were bound to phase sooner or later."_

_"But I don't get it why didn't people in Forks phase?" Jacob asked._

_"The first born are always the first to phase. Those who are distantly related will phase. Had the Cullen's allies remained in the area for longer then those in Forks who carry the gene would have begun to phase as well."_

_"And how many in Forks have the gene?" I asked._

_"More then you know," she said with a smile._

_"Will any more phase?" I asked._

_"Maybe, maybe not. It will be doubtful though since the area has been bare of vampires and it would take another large vampire group to cause that to happen."_

_"So all we have to do is find Jim and then this will end?" Jared asked._

_"Until the pups come of age. Yes," she said._

_"No catches?" I asked._

_"No catches. Though I make no promises. Life can throw many curve balls."_

_"Well what about Seth? Can't you undo the deal?" I asked._

_"No. Seth has a powerful bloodline like you Leah. He can help make more new shifters and the day will come when he will help the tribe. For now return home. You have some searching to do."_

_I could feel the world become lighter as I felt heavier._

_"And please, come again soon," she said witch a chuckle that was like thunder._

* * *

We came back to our senses, they were both still inside me.

Jake pulled out of me, gently but I still had to wince. He helped pull me off of Jared and sat me on my feet.

"At least we know why now," Jared said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, but now we have to find Jim," I said.

"It shouldn't be too hard. If we can't find him you can always try calling him," Jake said.

"I want to try and find him first. He left just before the compulsion became strong enough to compel you guys. I won't bring him back without letting him know what has happened first," I said.

"Do you know where he is now?" Jake asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"Maybe we can contact him through Facebook."

"I don't have a Facebook though," I said.

"Why not?" Jared asked.

"I live on a reservation. If I want to talk to someone all I have to do is walk down the road."

"What about his family?" Jake asked.

"I will go to his parents house tomorrow," I said.

"We should look into how many people might have the genome. The last thing we need is for a surprise phase like Jim," Jake said.

I tried to process the possibility of how many women who could have carried the gene in the last two hundred years could have given it to their descendants.

There were over three thousand people who lived in Forks. Many people could learn they had Quileute ancestry if they looked back far enough.

Suddenly the prospect of the compulsion just became a whole lot scarier.

 

**Fusedtwilight: I felt bad because Seth was the only one getting any love. But that is going to change, next chapter Seth gets lucky! Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Pack Mother

Chapter 13

 

**Fusedtwilight: It's time for Seth to get some loving, but who is the lucky girl?**

 

 

Leah P.O.V

I had to work the morning shift at the pharmacy and after work I went over to Jim's parents.

They lived down the street from Charlies house.

I knocked on their door, and waited.

It opened revealing a woman of about five foot two with short cut blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Mrs. Hilfiger?" I asked.

"Yes."

"My name is Leah Clearwater. I am a friend of Jim's."

Her face lit up. "Oh your that Leah, come on in. And please call me Marie."

That Leah?

I walked into the house and she closed the door behind me.

"Jim used to talk about you all the time before he left. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure," I said.

I followed her into the kitchen.

"Howard we have company!" she called

I heard movement from the living room where the sounds of a football game could be heard.

Howard walked into the kitchen, he was six feet with black hair with small streaks of white at his temples and blue eyes.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Leah, Jim's friend."

"Oh that Leah," he said.

Jim must have talked about me a lot to his parents for them to be treating me so warmly.

Marie offered me a glass of lemonade which I took.

"So what can we do for you Leah?" Howard asked.

"I was just wondering if you have heard from Jim? He sent me a postcard a few weeks ago but I need to get in contact with him. it's really important," I said.

They both shook their head. "He calls every once in a while. But he is busy seeing the world. We were both surprised when he decided to leave. We always figured he would stay in Forks and get a job. But he suddenly developed a strong case of wanderlust and took off," Marie said.

"Our boy is out there seeing the world. When he comes back he'll be a very fine cultured young man," Howard said proudly.

"So you have no way to contact him?" I asked.

"No, believe me I hate not being able to call him every hour. Worries me sick," Marie said.

"Now Marie, let the boy be a man. He's seeing the world," Howard said.

"He may be a man but he will always be my baby," she said.

Jim may have been their adopted son, but it was clear they loved Jim as if he was their own son.

"Did Jim ever say when he will be back?" I asked.

"No, but I hope it is soon. I miss him so much," Marie said.

"He's a great guy. You raised a wonderful son," I said.

they both beamed at me.

"Listen, if you hear from him could you tell him I need to speak with him. It is very important," I said.

"Is everything okay? You seem serious.

Oh yes everything is okay, I just need your son to come back and have sex with me and become compelled to me and knock me up with his kid is all.

"Yes it's just personal is all," I said.

"We will make sure he calls you," Howard said.

"Thank you for the lemonade," I said.

"Of course, any friend of Jim's is a friend of ours," Howard said.

I thanked them and left the house and began to drive to the Cullen's.

Mom was there getting ready for when Rebecca came over for her visit.

I hoped Jim would call soon. I wanted to end this as soon as possible.

* * *

 

Rachel P.O.V

"I can not believe how big Jake has gotten," Rebecca said.

We were on our way to the Cullen's to visit Leah.

Kim and Emily were with us. Paul and I had picked Rebecca from the airport and we had taken her back home to dads.

He was so happy. It had been a long time since he had all his children under the same roof. We had been over there for a few hours and were now on our way to the Cullen's.

"I mean I know you told me he grew up Rach but damn. He's bigger then Paul and Sam."

"Jake grew up to be a big boy. Hard to believe we used to dress him up in mom's cloths and her make up."

"I can't believe dad kept those pictures, did you see how red Jake's face got?"

We all laughed at the memory.

"Man we tormented him so bad back then," I said.

"I know. I miss those days."

"Me too," I said.

We drove down the road that led to the Cullen's and pulled into the drive way.

We all got out and Rebecca looked amazed at the house.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I am going to step into the Cullen house. Remember all those silly legends dad and the others sued to tell us about them being the Cold One's?" she asked.

"Yeah, silly," I said

I shared a look with Kim and Emily.

If only she knew.

We walked up to the front porch and Emily knocked on the front door.

A moment later it opened up and Leah greeted us.

"Rebecca!"

"Leah!"

They hugged one another and cried out in joy.

"Oh my gosh your warm," she said after they hugged.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Come on in, it's great to see you!"

We walked in and Rebecca looked around impressed.

"Damn, I new they were loaded. And they pay you to look after the place?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mostly live here."

"I don't blame you. None of the houses on the rez are this good."

We walked into the kitchen where Sue was making some food. She smiled when she saw Rebecca and hugged her.

"Hello sweetie, it's good to have you back. Your just in time, I just finished cooking the fish."

We helped her get everything ready and sat at the kitchen table. She broke out a bottle of wine and we enjoyed a wonderful meal of baked fish and vegetables and fine red wine.

"So how are you and Solomon doing?" Leah asked.

"Great, he's back in Hawaii training for a competition," Rebecca said.

"That must be so cool traveling the world and surfing," Emily said.

"Oh it is, it's been a blast. I've seen amazing places and met so many wonderful people. Yeah it's been great."

I noticed a glint of something in her eyes. She did a good job of hiding it but I knew her to well, I couldn't miss it. Something was up.

She showed everyone some pictures on her phone from some of her trips. After dinner was finished we helped clean up then went into the living room with some more wine.

"So Rach, you and Paul? How did that happen?" Rebecca asked.

"I came home to visit, Paul saw me and we talked and the rest is history," I said.

"Hooking up with a younger man, you cougar," she said with a grin.

"He's only three years younger then me," I said.

"Leah, is there a man in your life?" she asked sipping her wine.

We all shared a look. Kim's jaw tightened a little.

"It's complicated," Leah said.

"Oh come on, you can't say something like that and not explain," Rebecca said.

"Well...I mean...I have a guy. But he wanted to travel around the world and has been gone for a few months. I am hoping he comes back home soon," Leah said.

She was of course talking about Jim. I had gone on my Facebook and sent him a friend request with a message tht it was of the utmost importance that he contact Leah as soon as he could.

I had yet to get a message back. But I hoped it was soon.

"A beautiful girl like you, what guy in their right mind would leave?"

"It's fine. I know he'll be back sooner or later."

"So Rebecca when are you and Solomon going to have a baby?" Emily asked.

Rebecca sighed. The look I saw earlier was more noticeable now. The others could see it now as well.

"Well, we kind of had an argument about that. Lately I have been thinking about having a family in another few years. Don't get me wrong I love the surf tournaments. But I have been thinking about the future you know? I told Solomon maybe we should think about having a baby in like two or four years."

"And he didn't like the idea?" I asked.

"He just kind of...got defensive. I could tell the thought really freaked him out. I told him it didn't have to be right now. But he said his carrier was at it's peak now and he couldn't even think about having a family and we had an argument. I don't think he wants to have kids."

"Just give him a few years, maybe when he gets a little older he will be more open to the idea," Kim said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But things have been odd between us since I brought it up. Now he barely touches me any more."

"He's too focused on his surfing. All the fame and glory and stuff. Guys get really into that stuff, especially men at his age," Sue said. "Just like Kim said, wait for him to get a little older then he'll be wanting to settle."

The others were being supportive for her, but I don't think it was going to happen. Solomon never struck me as the kind of guy who was father material. He was a good guy but he was a free spirit, someone who couldn't be burdened with a family.

We continued to talk and laugh and have a good time. We were there for hours, having a wonderful time.

When it was time to go we all hugged Leah. The relationship with Leah and the imprints had smoothed out a little. I had not been happy when I found out Paul was compelled to her. Kim was still angry about it but she was trying.

It was hard to love man who loved you and another woman.

Tonight it was Paul's turn to spend the night with her.

It was hard to go to bed knowing he was with Leah for the night. But I know he still loved me too so that also helped make it easier.

We dropped Emily and Kim off at their houses and I drove Rebecca back to dads.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night over at my place?" I asked.

Billy was with Old Quil going over some records, I felt bad leaving her all alone by herself.

"Yeah, I am tired. Too much wine and fish. I am going to take a nap," she said.

She looked at the house sadly.

"I still expect her to walk through those doors and greet us," she said.

I took her hand in mine. "I know what you mean. I miss her too."

"You know, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to come back. But so much has changed."

I took her hand in mine. "Believe me I know. But try not to think about mom. She would want us to move on and be happy."

"Thanks Rach. You were always the strong one."

She headed into the house and I drove back home. Paul was waiting for me. We had a little ritual before he went to go visit Leah. We spent a few hours together. Making love before he left to spend the night with Leah.

It was something we did, his way or reminding me no matter how many times he went to her, he would always return to me.

* * *

 

Seth P.O.V

I was on my way to the Black house.

After school I had stopped by the Cullen's to see Leah and mom before I went home.

Mom had given me a pie she had made for Rebecca but had forgotten to give to her when she had stopped by.

The sweet aroma of the pie filled the car and I was tempted to take a piece for myself. I told mom I would drop it off before I went home.

I haven't seen Rebecca in a long time. It would be nice to see her again.

I was pulling down the driveway to the Black's house when I felt it.

The compulsion.

That delightful fire that exploded in my loins and consumed my body.

I knew what it was like from the memory of the others. But I have never felt it's all consuming burn myself.

My prick instant grew hard and hypersensitive.

I don't get it, the only reason why this should be happening was when I was near my imprint. The Black house was supposed to be empty.

Except for Rebecca.

I hit the gas and shot down the road, hitting the breaks and putting it into park.

I jumped out and ran for the house. The door wasn't looked and I ran inside.

I could hear her heart beat coming from Jake's room. I could hear the sounds of her moans and and gasps.

She was feeling the compulsion as well.

I raced to Jake's room and was met with a marvelous sight.

Rachel had pulled down her pants and panties so she could pleasure herself. The scent of her arousal was like the smell of a mouth watering feast.

A soft gasp escaped her lips, she had opened her eyes and was looking at me.

And then I imprinted.

She was my world now, she held me to the ground. She was my everything, my future.

The blood of the chiefs flowed through her veins, when I laid my powerful seed in her womb we would have strong children. I did not care if she was married, the spirit said we were destined to be together.

My cock twitched, reminding me of my purpose. Of the deal I made with the spirit.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Of course she would not recognize me. Last time she saw me I was twelve. Now I was older and my new physiology made me look older and more mature.

"Seth Clearwater," I said.

I took off my shirt and tossed it to the side. Her eyes widened as she looked at my muscular chest. Her fingers continued to move in and out of her snatch and I took pride knowing it was my image she was pleasuring herself too.

"You can't be, your too old!" she gasped.

I kicked off my shoes and unzipped my shorts and pulled them and my briefs down and kicked them off.

I stood nude in front of her, my manhood quivering, dripping my potent seed, waiting to fill her up with our future offspring.

"Oh God...you a _man_ now!" she cried as she came.

I loved how she said man, it was with such a wanton tone.

Even though she had cum she continued to finger herself. The compulsion would not allow her true release until we consummated our union.

I walked to the bed, I could see the anticipation in her eyes. I crawled on my knees to her.

"You look like you need some help, allow me," I said.

I spread her legs and dipped my head to her wet folds, I kissed her sacred spot and my lips tingled I stuck my tongue out and began to lick at her folds.

God she tasted so good, thanks to the knowledge I had from my pack I knew the best ways to pleasure a woman. The loss of my virginity would not be an awkward or embarrassing thing. It would be something sacred and worth remembering.

Rebecca writhed on the bed. Crying out as I brought her to another blissful orgasm.

I sat up, it was time.

I pulled off her pants and panties, she lifted her legs to help me. After that I took off her shirt, releasing her perfect breasts. I leaned down real quick to kiss them both.

"Seth, I need you in me, please!" she begged.

I spread her thighs and positioned myself at her entrance.

I looked into those perfect eyes of her.

"I love you."

I gently pushed into her. I grunted once I was fully sheathed inside her, for as long as I live I will always remember this moment.

I leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Her arms wrapped around my back and as I bean to gently thrust into her I began to kiss her neck.

"Seth," she moaned.

"Rebecca, God your so beautiful!" I said.

I slowly began to thrust harder and faster into her, being careful not to use to much strength and accidentally hurt her.

The head bored hit the wall in tune in tune with my thrusts, and the bed squeaked.

I could feel my end approaching, I picked up my speed, determined to bring her to climax. She arched her body and her walls clamped down on me, the feel of her woman hood milking me and the sight of her body trembling pushed me over the edge.

I gave one final thrust and my toes curled with the force of my pleasure.

I emptied my seed into her, fulfilling what nature had intended for me. For us.

We took a moment to catch our breaths. With the compulsion satisfied our senses were returning.

"What...what happened?" she asked.

I pulled out of her and helped her sit up, she looked shocked scared. Every instinct I had was to comfort her.

"Oh God what have I done?" she asked.

"It's okay Rebecca, listen. Let me call my mom. There is some things we need to talk about."

She wrapped her arms around her legs. I hated myself for making her like this. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't feel this way.

I left the room and called mom. She should be at Charlies by now.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mom, it's me."

"Seth is everything okay?"

"I'm at the Black's...I found my imprint."

I heard her take a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh God Seth, not Rebecca."

"I need you to come over. I need help explaining things to her."

"I am on my way."

She ended the call and I went back to Jake's room. God he was going to kill me when he finds out.

Rebecca was still naked on the bed, the smell of sex was thick in the air.

"My mom is on her way. You should get cleaned up. We'll explain everything. I promise," I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and grabbed some fresh cloths and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I put my own cloths back on and sighed.

I should have known the deal with the spirit would not be easy. I should have known better to naively think there would be no pain.

I just hope Rebecca will forgive me.

* * *

 

Leah P.O.V

A few hours later

I put the phone down.

Mom had just called me and told me what happened.

Rebecca was Seth's imprint and they had already had sex.

Shit!

Paul walked into the room, still wet from the shower. After we had finished making love he had gone to take a shower.

"I heard voices, were you talking to someone?" he asked.

He saw the look on my face and quickly walked over to me.

"Hey whats wrong?"

"Seth found his imprint," I said.

"He did? Who is she?"

"Rebecca."

Shock and horror filled his face.

"Not Rachel's sister!"

"Yeah. That Rebecca. Seth went over to give her a pie mom forgot to give to her. Seth got there and the compulsion activated. Luckily Billy and Jake were not home."

"Shit...of all the people he could imprint on...and with the compulsion too."

"Mom is there. Seth and her explained everything to her. She is calling Billy right now to tell him."

"Man when Jake finds out he is going to be pissed," Paul said.

"Yeah." I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Damn it all! This can't be happening! This is all my fault!"

"Leah, Seth knew what he was getting into when he made the deal with the spirit. You can't blame yourself."

"Yes I can. If I had just gone with the compulsion instead of fighting it this would have never happened. Seth wouldn't have made that deal with the spirit and-"

Paul kissed me on the lips, silencing me.

"You can't think about what you should have done Leah. Seth would have imprinted on her eventually." he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. "Everything will be fine Leah."

"If only I had a quarter for every time I heard that," I said.

He kissed my left breast. "How long do you think we have before Jake comes back?" he asked.

"Depends on how long it takes him to rip Seth a new one," I said.

"Good, that gives us a few hours then. Activate the compulsion again and we'll have another go."

"We just had sex like five minutes ago," I said with a laugh.

"I'm a werewolf, super stamina remember?"

He crawled on top of my body kissing every inch of flesh he could.

"Go on Leah, turn it on. Let me and the compulsion help you forget all your worries."

I summoned the compulsion and poured it into Paul. He cried out as his body responded to it's call.

Once again my pussy began to become wet and his manhood grew hard.

"Yeah, just like that!" he hissed.

He flipped me around so I was on my stomach and had me get on my hands and knees.

Before I knew it he was in me, I cried out and he immediately began to pound into me.

He placed his left foot on the bed in order to help give himself better thrusting power and I loved feeling him hitting my inner most areas.

After we both came he rest his head on my back.

"That never gets old," he said.

"No, it doesn't," I said.

He pulled out of me and helped me up.

"Come on, lets get a shower."

"You just had one," I said.

"And now I need another. You make me a very dirty guy Leah," he said.

I could not help but laugh at him.

* * *

 

Seth P.O.V

My head snapped to the side and Jake punched me.

I fell to the ground, I didn't bother to defend myself.

I deserved this.

Billy, mom and Old Quil were inside the house talking with Rebecca.

A furious Jake had pulled me into the woods.

"Damn it Seth how could you?" Jake asked.

I winced at the tone of betrayal in his voice.

"I am sorry Jake...I didn't know-"

"You made the deal with the spirit Seth! You knew this would happen when you made the deal with the spirit!" he yelled pointing his finger at me.

"I didn't know it would be Rebecca Jake! I am sorry, I thought I could help Leah! You don't know what it has been like, I am supposed to be the man of the house, I am supposed to protect mom and Leah! And I have been doing a piss poor job of it. How could I have refused the spirits offer when she told me she would tell me why Leah was still going through the compulsion? I have done absolutely nothing to help her since this all started!"

"I know Seth and I understand your frustration, but your choice has consequences. Rebecca is married and now she might be carrying your child. How do you think this will make her feel?"

"Believe me Jake I hate myself for putting her through this. I wish I hadn't made that deal. Our first time shouldn't have been like this. But she's my imprint Jake, it would have happened sooner or later."

"Jake, Seth!" Billy called.

I winced.

Jake and I made our way back to the house. We were too far away to have heard him if we were human but at this distance we could.

Mom, Billy and Old Quil were waiting for us on the front porch.

All three of them had stony expressions.

I stopped at the front steps and bowed my head.

"Billy, I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me. If I had known it would be her I would never have done it," I said.

"I know Seth. I forgive you, but you will be disciplined."

"I will accept any punishment," I said.

"Rebecca wants to speak with you Seth. She is waiting inside," mom said.

I quickly walked past them and into the house.

It was quit inside, but still there was a lingering scent of what happened. An echo of a memory forever seared into my mind.

Rebecca was sitting on the couch. Just looking at her made me want to jump for joy.

I wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss her sadness away, I wanted to tell her how she was the most beautiful creature in the who world and how special she was.

She looked up at me, her eyes were a mixture of emotions. They were red and puffy from crying and I could not help the whine that escaped my mouth.

"Hello Seth."

"Hey," I said.

"So...they told me...everything. I go away for five years and La Push has become a giant sex party."

"It's a lot to take in, I know."

She was quiet for a moment.

"So...I'm your...imprint?" she asked.

"Yes. And I am so sorry this happened Rebecca. I knew it would, but I didn't know it would be with you. I just wanted to help Leah, but I wasn't much help and I made things worse."

She put her hand on her stomach.

"So am I pregnant now?" she asked.

"Maybe. Leah is carrying the child of all the others. When she stops phasing the babies will start to grow," I said.

"When we were...you said you love me. You meant that. I saw it in your eyes."

I walked over to her and sat next to her. Taking her hand in mine. I kissed her knuckled and rubbed my cheek against it.

"I love you beyond mere words Rebecca. I would do anything for you. You would merely have to ask it. I know I don't deserve a single thought from you. If you never want to see me again I understand."

"I just found out all those crazy ass legends are true and cheated on my husband of five years with a guy six years my junior. I have no idea what I want right now Seth," she said.

"If I could turn back time I would. But I can't. I am sorry Rebecca so so sorry. Tell me what I can do to make this better, tell me what I can do to take away your pain."

"But that's the thing Seth. I don't feel pain. I feel some guilt yes, but I should be freaking out, I should be on my way back to Hawaii but I am still here. I don't know if it is because I am in shock or what."

She took a deep breath and squeezed my hand. "I am tired. I need to sleep."

"Of course. I will go."

I kissed her hand one last time and stood up.

"Seth."

"Yeah."

"I...I should be mad at you. But I'm not. If I am pregnant...I'll keep the baby."

I smiled at her. "I am glad to hear that."

I left the house and went back outside.

"Go home Seth, we'll discuss your punishment in the morning," Billy said.

I nodded and mom followed me to the car. We got in and she drove me home.

Several minutes later we pulled up to our house and mom turned off the car. She did not get out. We just sat their in silence. I hated it, I wish she would yell at me.

My thoughts were also on Rebecca. Would she be okay? Would she stay? What she go back to Hawaii? Solomon was a better provider for her, he made a lot of money from all those surfing competitions.

But would she tell him? Or would she tell him the baby was his and would I have to live the rest of my life separated from my imprint and my baby?

Just the thought made me want to vomit.

I wanted her to stay with me, I wanted to to watch her belly grow round with our child and get our own place so we could raise our family.

Mom placed her hand on top of mine.

"Everything will be alright Seth," she said.

"Thanks mom," I said.

* * *

 

Leah P.O.V

The next day I was at work.

I was about to go on my break when who should come in?

Rebecca.

I was surprised to see her. I was even more surprised she wanted to speak with me.

I already knew what it was going to be about. So We headed out to my car to talk.

It was raining (big surprise) so we had to go inside.

She was silent at first. I could see the turmoil in her eyes.

"You know what happened right?"

"Yeah, I now," I said.

"I spoke with the other imprints. We talked. About the wolves,imprinting and the compulsion. Your really having sex with eight guys?"

"Believe me, I wish it was just one," I said.

"And your married to my brother?"

"In a way." I rolled up my sleeve to show her my tattoo. "It's not an official marriage. Since he is the alpha and I am the only female in the pack we are sort of bound in a way now."

"And your going to have their kids? All of theirs?"

"Believe me the prospect scares the hell out of me. I always wanted one kid but nine?"

"And when Jim gets back...when you finally make the compulsion stop what will happen with you and the guys? Will you keep having sex?"

That was a tricky question.

"It is not an easy answer. They are all compelled to me now. The imprinted wolves I would if the girls no longer want me to. But the unimprinted wolves I might keep seeing. Jake and I are definitely a thing. We'll always be together imprint or no imprint. We're mated so the connection between us is strong. Embry and Quil consider themselves my boyfriends and I really enjoy their company, Colin and Brady are still young but they are so attached to me it would be cruel to just cut them off. But sex or no sex these guys are a part of me, they will always be a part of my life."

"And how do you handle it? Having so many men in your life?"

"I think part of the reason why it works is because of the compulsion. Some of the guys are more territorial about me then others, but what they all want is for me to be happy. That and the fact we are able to share our thoughts so I think that helps them come to an understanding. You know?"

"Seth...he loves me right?"

"More then you know."

"I just don't know why I am not angry at him. I should be furious!"

"That's the power of the imprint. It goes both ways."

"Do I have to be with him?"

"You don't lose your free will Rebecca. The love between an wolf and his imprint is the most pure thing you can ever know. He will be what ever you want him to be. A friend, a brother, a protector and yes even a lover. It usually ends with the imprint and her wolf being together because the amount of love and devotion the wolf gives is irresistible to any woman."

"Dad says imprinting makes a wolf stronger. How am I supposed to make him stronger?"

"Love doesn't just make one person stronger. It makes everyone touched by it stronger," I said.

"Leah, I don't know what to do...I...I feel something for Seth. But I love Solomon and I...I can't-"

She began to break down and cry. I reached into the glove box and handed her some tissues.

"Have you talked to Emily about this?"

"Yeah, she told me about what happened with you and Sam," I said.

"I am sorry you got involved in this Rebecca. But listen to me. Don't feel like you have some obligation to be with Seth."

"But I'm his imprint."

"Yes, and the one things he wants more then your love is your happiness. If you leave it will pain him greatly and I do not wish that for him. But you are your own person and you decide what you want. Seth and the rest of us will support you no matter what."

"I need to think about it. This is all so complicated."

"Believe me I know."

"Thanks Leah. You really helped me think on this," she said.

"I know what it is like, believe me."

We hugged one another and I walked her to her car and watched her drive off.

I looked up at the dark sky where the rain fell from.

"Will you please stop tormenting us?" I asked.

* * *

 

Seth P.O.V

It was a week later and they were having a small party over at the black house.

I have had to do all the late shift patrols and I was not allowed to see her. I have not spoken to her since our last conversation.

Technically I was supposed to be on patrol right now. And I was, I just happened to be passing by and decided to closely inspect the area.

Tonight was her last night here.

Tomorrow she would be going back to Hawaii to her husband.

Back to her life with her husband.

I kept my distance far enough to make sure the compulsion didn't activate. I didn't know if it would still work or not but I wasn't going to risk it.

I was so distracted I didn't hear someone coming up behind me.

"Seth."

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Sam.

"Sam...I...um...I thought...It's just."

"It's okay Seth. I know you just wanted to get a glimpse of her," he said.

"She will be leaving tomorrow. She might never come back again. This might be the last time I see her."

"She'll be back Seth. The spirit did say you would be together with her remember?"

"I do not even want to talk about that shady bitch!" I growled.

"You can't put all the blame on her though. You did chose to agree to the deal."

"I know...but...I just wanted to help Leah. I am the worst little brother ever. Dad would be ashamed of me right now."

"Stop!" Sam said firmly. "First, enough with the pity party. Did you screw up big? Hell yeah. But take from a guy who has made his fair share of mistakes, you can't let it hold you down. You have to learn to forgive yourself and learn from it. Second Harry would chastise you in front of everyone then lap on the back and ruffle your hair behind closed doors for hooking up with someone like Rebecca."

I had to laugh. He was right. Dad was the kind of guy who could be stern and easy going at the same time.

"And don't you dare say you are the worst little brother. Remember when Leah first phased? No matter how cruel or mean she was you never let her push you away, you always defended her. And what about when you saved her from Hippolyta? You have done more for her then you know Seth. You were always her anchor. You helped keep her from fully going over the edge."

"Your right, I need to stop crying about this. I need to man up and take responsibility."

"That a boy," Sam said. "It will all work out. True love can not be denied. Now get going, if Jake see's you here he will tan your hide."

I nodded and turned and headed away from the woods.

I had to rise up from this. The spirit said we would be together, she also said Rebecca was going to need my strength, and sitting around moping wasn't what she needed.

So I would be strong, for her.

* * *

 

Leah P.O.V

I was waiting for Embry to come over.

He was over at the Black's, they were throwing a going away party for Rebecca before she left tomorrow.

She has been over here several times. Emily and the others had come with her and we had these great big get togethers where we would talk about our thoughts and feelings about everything.

Things got really tearful when Kim admitted she feels some resentment to me because she has to share Jared with me and she loved him before he imprinted on her.

She felt inadequate in comparison to me because I was so beautiful and she was just a plane Jane.

Kim was a beautiful girl, but her beauty was the kind you did not notice unless you actually looked at her face and saw how beautiful her skin was when the light hit it, or how perfect her lips were and pretty her teeth were when she smiled. Her beauty was not the traditional in your face beauty that was so desired now days.

I listened to the girls talk about their fears and anxieties, Rachel and Emily had come to terms with what was going on they still had some things they had to get off their chest.

We were all victims in this, I counted myself lucky they were willing to stand by me and allow me to help them as much as they were helping me.

I was looking forward to Embry coming over, I had a big surprise waiting for him. I had stopped by the store today and grabbed some extra food for a little feast.

I stripped naked and coated my breasts with whipped cream and placed a cherry on each on. I had several other items of food on the table, waiting to be used.

I hoped Embry didn't eat too much at the party. But who am I kidding we never really stop eating.

I was looking forward to having Embry come over.

Of all my sweeties he was one of my favorite. I enjoyed out time together immensely.

The compulsion activated and I sat on the table, crossing my legs.

I heard Embry running to the house, pausing only to phase back into his human form.

Like all the men do he ran into the house, driven by the compulsion to seek me out an mate with me.

He slid on the wooden floor when he stopped and saw me, naked and wearing whipped cream and cherry's as a makeshift bra.

"Hey, feeling hungry? I made you a snack," I said.

He grinned and licked his lips.

"You sure do know how to spoil me."

"Time for your dessert Embry."

I laid on the table. He walked over and looked down at me like I was good enough to eat.

Oh wait, I am.

He grabbed a bottle of chocolate and began to pour some round my neck, chest and stomach.

He licked every inch of my body clean, I loved feeling his long tongue dancing on his flesh.

He grabbed a strawberry and bit it in half. He went between my legs and slid it up and around my center before biting into it again.

"Tastes even sweeter with your nectar on it," he said.

He ate a few more fruits which he dabbled on my pussy. I sat up and he got in position but before he entered me I grabbed the chocolate bottle and the honey bottle and poured them down his chest.

I sat them back on the table and when Embry was in me I began to lick his chest.

Our skin soon became sticky and every time we pressed together it would cling together.

The table shook as Embry thrust into me, my mouth gently bit onto his left nipple as I licked the honey off it.

Embry gave one final thrust and I felt his warm essence once more grace my cavern.

"Damn, your so sweet," he said.

We kissed and looked at the mess we made.

"Let's get a shower then I'll help you get cleaned up."

We took a showed, washing off the food.

I stored the remaining items in the fridge while Embry wiped the table down.

"So how was the party?" I asked.

"Great, everyone had a blast. Oh and just so you know, Rebecca is pregnant."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded. "Her scent has changed."

"Does she know?"

"No, not yet. though it won't be long before the symptoms start."

"Did you tell mom and Seth?"

"Your mom yes. Jake is going to tell Seth."

"What about Billy?"

"Of course we told him. We decided not to tell Rebecca though. We don't want this to make her feel she has to stay."

"Wow, I am going to be a mom and an aunt," I said.

Aunt Leah did have a nice ring to it.

"When she does realize she is pregnant what do you think she will do?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's a very complicated situation," Embry said

"Having a baby always is," I said rubbing my tummy.

"At least she doesn't have to give birth to a whole litter," Embry said.

"Yeah. It's going to be crazy having so many kids," I said.

"Hey Leah, me and the guys have been thinking," Embry said.

"Oh God," I said.

"It's just that...nine kids is a lot. And your house back in La Push is too small."

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"We we're thinking...maybe you should move in here."

His tone was timid and cautious.

"What? You guys want me to move into the Cullen house?" I asked.

"It's close enough to La Push where the kids could still go to school and it is the only lace big enough to hold all of them."

He had a point. Nine kids with four more in the future was a lot.

"But the Cullen's-"

"Carlisle has already said you can move in. The Cullen's will pay the rent and other utilities. They want to help anyway they can."

"I need to think about it," I said.

"Of course. It's just a suggestion."

"So whose idea was it?" I asked.

"Sorry, I was sworn to secrecy," he said.

"I could force it out of you."

"Hey now no need to get aggressive!" he said.

"Sorry, it's just...I was hoping to move back to La Push you know?"

"I know. But hey once you get the compulsion taken care of you can come visit whenever you want. It doesn't take that long to get from here to the rez."

That was true. And it was a very good deal, to live in a place like this and not have to pay rent or utilities? God knows I was going to need to save my money for food and cloths.

Then it dawned on me. With thirteen kids I had birthdays and various holidays to look forward to. I tried to imagine a Christmas with thirteen little children.

I suddenly felt very over my head.

* * *

 

Seth P.O.V

I was getting ready for school when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Seth."

"Rebecca!"

"Hi."

"Hey...um...are you getting ready to leave?" I asked.

"Yes. I wanted to call and say good bye before I did."

My heart jumped out of my chest and began to dance for joy. She wanted to say goodbye to me!

"Thank you. I missed hearing your voice," I said.

She was quiet for a few seconds. I feared I may have said something I shouldn't.

"I...missed you too. I know that seems ridiculous given the circumstances."

"No, it's not. We have a bond after all."

"So...God I don't know what to say. I...I hope you will be okay while I am gone. I am told a wolf gets very sad when separated from his imprint."

"I will endure. Don't worry about me."

"But I do...I worry what will happen to you."

Oh God she is worried for me. The amount of joy I was feeling made this whole week of angst seem like a distant memory.

"You shouldn't. Go back to Hawaii Rebecca. Live the life you deserve."

"Thank you Seth. When I get back I'll keep in touch."

"That would be great. And Rebecca. Just know that no matter what you are the most important woman in my life. If ever you need me do not hesitate to call. If I have to I will swim all the way to Hawaii just for you."

"Thank you Seth. Take care. Your a wonderful man. I am lucky to have you as an imprint."

"Goodbye," I said.

"Goodbye," she repeated with a hint of sadness.

I put the phone down and let out a sigh.

My wolf cried at the thought of her leaving. But it was for the best.

And I knew one day she would come back. The spirit said we would be together no matter what and I still believed her.

My Rebecca would come back to me.

All would be well.

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: Just when you think it can't get anymore complicated. Next chapter Jim comes back into the picture and Leah makes a surprise discovery of a new ability of the compulsion.**


	14. Chapter 14

Pack Mother

Chapter 14

 

**Fusedtwilight: In this chapter Rachel asks for a favor, the Cullen's offer a helping hand and a new power of the compulsion is revealed.**

 

Leah P.O.V

I was at the cash register ringing an old lady (who smelled strongly of cats) up.

I was a little surprised when Rachel walked in. She walked right over to me, looking nervous.

"Hey Rach," I said.

"Hey Leah," she said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"In Private," she said.

"Sure, let me get someone to take over." I looked around. "Hey Tasha, can you take over for me?"

"Sure thing girl," I said.

Rachel and I walked to the back of the pharmacy. Where we wouldn't be over heard.

At first I thought it might be about Rebecca. It has been four days since she returned to Hawaii. Seth has been very mopy but he is trying to stay in good spirits.

The pack felt bad for him, even Jake. They had been spending a lot of time together. Jake had forgiven him for what happened and couldn't bare to see Seth so sad. Jake knew what it was like to be separated from ones imprint for a long time.

"Listen...God I can't believe I am doing this."

She covered her face with her hand in embarrassment. I could hear her heartbeat, it was beating a little faster then normal.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes. I just...have a favor to ask of you."

Seeing how I compelled her man and was now sleeping with him on a almost weekly basis I could definitely do her a favor.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Well as you know tomorrow is the anniversary when Paul imprinted in me."

I quickly did the math in my head, she was right, Paul had imprinted on her in July of two thousand and six. It will have been three years tomorrow when he saw her on first beach.

But I wondered what she needed my help with?

"I want to do something special for Paul. Something that will really surprise him. Something I know he will enjoy."

"Okay, is there something you need me to get?"

"Not exactly. More like something I need you to do."

* * *

Billy P.O.V

I sighed and rubbed my head.

I picked up my coffee cup and took a sip.

I had stacks upon stacks on my table. I was going through the family trees and records of of La Push and Forks that we managed to get out hands on.

Sue and Old Quil were helping me to go over it all.

And there was a lot to go over.

The when it was originally a settlement in the eighteen seventies it was called Fords Prairie. But it was renamed to Forks because there was another place called that. It was incorporated in nineteen forty-five.

So we had over a hundred years or records to go over. Trying to find out just how far the wolf gene had spread. We never considered the possibility the gene could be spread through women, our ancestors believed only the men could have it which was why only men phased.

But when Leah became a wolf we assumed it was some kind of defect. But then Jim phased and it made us begin to wonder. But the spirit confirmed our fears.

Just how far had it spread? How many people in the world unknowingly carried the wolf gene of Taha Aki?

We had to find out.

There were a lot of factors we had to use, a lot of trees to go over.

Many of our women had married white men over the decades. Jim had been less of a quarter Quileute and if he could phase why not more?

We had to be prepared. Because ever since this compulsion business started we have been blindsided a few times.

Sue was on her computer while Old Quil and I looked through the paperwork.

The phone began to ring and I wheeled over to it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Billy."

"Carlisle?"

Sue and Old Quil stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"Hello, I hope you are not busy," he said.

"No, I am in the middle of some research actually."

"It wouldn't happen to be your research into the geology of the residents of Forks could it?"

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked.

"Jake has kept Bella informed of your situation. I am sorry you and your people are going through such a...peculiar situation."

"Thank you. It seems like just when it looks like we have a handle on things something happens that throws us through a loop," I said.

Like what happened with Rebecca. We had not told her she was pregnant. I was waiting for the call to come when she would tell me.

I had decided to let her find out herself. If she learned she was pregnant she might have decided she needed to stay. As much as I wanted her too I didn't want this to uproot the life she had made for herself.

I had been happy when Rachel had been imprinted on by Paul. I knew he would take good care of her. But the situation with Seth and Rebecca was more tricky.

"My family and I would like to help you. You stood by us against the Volturi and we want to pay you back," Carlisle said.

"I thank you but unless you have a magic wand that can make this all go away I fear there is nothing you can do," I said.

"Actually I think we can help you find out exactly who in Forks has the gene."

"How?" I asked.

"Before we left remember how I asked for blood samples from you and a few other humans in your tribe who had the gene but did not phase?"

I had recalled. Carlisle did some study for us on the wolf gene. It had been a pet project of his. He had been a help to us in learning more of the exact nature of the gene.

Thanks to the fact he was able to get his hands on the best medical equipment and we could trust him to not reveal his findings.

"Yes what about it?" I asked.

"I was curious what would happen if someone who had a dormant gene was bitten by a vampire. As you know our venom is toxic to shape-shifters. It does not kill them but it does slow down their healing abilities to an almost human level. So I injected some venom into a sample of blood and found that even in it's dormant form the gene has a negative reaction. As you know the town has several blood drives that occur several times over the year. In fact one is coming up very soon."

"Yes, it is to test people for that nasty Swine Flu that that has been spreading around. Several people in town have been confirmed to have it so they are offering tests."

"Then this would be the perfect time to do this. Esme and I will come down and offer a hand in the blood drive. As a doctor it will be easy for me to get to the blood samples and test them to see who has the gene."

"But you left because people were starting to notice you were not aging Carlisle. Remember?"

"Yes, we have a simple solution for that. Very basic prosthetic makeup. Just enough to add a few well placed wrinkles and crows feet. Emmett was actually the one who suggested it after he saw Benjamin Button."

This could be a really good thing for us. Just because we went through the records didn't mean it would help us find everyone who had the gene. You had to add in all the factors. There could be people like Embry who carried the gene because a man was unfaithful, or had been sired because of a drunken one night stand.

The tribe was going to be doing the Swine Flu tests as well. Everyone was really concerned, Charlie had told me the town was almost hysterical now that several of it's citizens were tested positive for it.

Once we found out who had the gene we could trace their ancestry and look into other members of their family.

"Thank you Carlisle, we would greatly appreciate this," I said.

"We want to help in anyway we can. No matter how small. Also this would be a good chance for Jacob to visit with Nessie. Esme and I will bring her with us. Bella and Edward have been wanting to take a little private vacation through Europe."

"Jacob would love that," I said.

"Good, I will call you to let you know when we are coming."

"See you soon Carlisle."

We ended the call and I turned to Sue and Old Quil who had been patiently waiting for me to end the call and tell them what was going on.

I told them Carlisle's plan.

"That could really help us out. This is really good timing," Sue said.

"Once we find out who has the gene we can trace it to their other family members," Old Quil said.

"Yes, this works out perfectly. Saves us from doing all this blasted research," I said.

"We should also think about expanding our research to the Makah. Our two tribes have intermarried many times over the years I would not be surprised if some of them had the gene as well. In fact I am willing to bed my pried fishing trophy," Old Quil said.

"Let's just hope no more phased. As amazing as it is to have so many wolves I would like my daughter to have a normal love life," Sue said.

* * *

Paul P.O.V

I was on my way to the Cullen's.

Leah had called me and told me it was important I get there.

She said to make sure I came alone.

I couldn't figure out why she wanted me over, it wasn't going to be my turn with her for another four days. Though I wasn't going to complain.

Once I arrived I instantly went inside to look for Leah.

However once I got inside I had to pause for two reasons. One I could hear two heart beats, and second I smelled Rachel's scent.

I ran up to Leah's room to find a most magnificent sight.

My Rachel, my beautiful imprint was tied to the bed. She was naked and Leah was on top of her, just as naked. The scents of their arousal.

My cock seemed to grow harder then it ever had before at this wondrous sight.

Leah turned her neck to look at me with a smile.

"Oh hello Paul, like what you see?" she asked.

"What is this?" I asked. I began to walk to the bed, never taking my eyes off the two of them.

"Stop right there," Leah said with thee power of the alpha voice.

I froze in my tracks, not being able to resist her command.

"Rachel, tell Paul why you are here. When you should be at home getting things ready for your anniversary," Leah said.

Leah dipped her head down between the valley of Rachel's breasts and licked between them.

"I asked Leah for this Paul. I wanted to do something special for our anniversary. Something you will never forget."

"You asked for this? I didn't think you were into this kind of thing," I said.

Leah and her shared a sly smile. "Guess he doesn't know about that night at the bonfire when we were sixteen," Leah said.

"Wait..you two have-"

"It was only the one time for me," Leah said.

"Several times when I was in college," Rachel said. Leah and I gave her looks of disbelief. "What? College is all about experimenting. It was a phase."

"You had a sexy phase?" I asked. All kinds of dreams and fantasies filled my head.

"Focus Paul," Leah said. She kissed Rachel gently, yet firmly. She pulled back and looked at me. "You may not join us Paul, you must watch our every moment. And you may not touch yourself, understood."

I shuddered as her command sunk into my mind and body. I did as she ordered, wondering if this was maybe a misuse of the alpha power, but not caring if it was.

It was fun.

Leah traveled down between Rachel's legs, leaving a trail of kisses as she went.

Bot Rachel and I shared a groan as Leah began to lick at Rachel's core and she wrapped her legs around Leah's neck, she pulled on the ropes that bound her to the bed.

My dick begged for attention, I wanted to please myself to this wonderful scene so bad, but Leah's damn order kept me from doing it.

Leah crawled back up and straddled Rachel's waist.

"I forgot how good you taste Rach," she said.

She leaned down and they kissed. She looked at the ropes tying Rachel to the bed and grinned.

"Wow I don't remember you being this kinky Rach. Paul's influence I assume?"

"He is very dominant in the bed."

"Oh I know, he tries to act all alpha male when he is with me, but I remind him who the real alpha is. I enjoy putting him in his place. And he enjoys it as well, don't you Paul?" Leah asked me.

"Yes, I like it when you take charge," I said.

Leah licked her fingers and pushed them into Rachel's opening.

"How do we look Paul?"

"You both look so fucking hot!"

"You hear that Rachel, he loves seeing us like this."

Leah pulled her slick fingers from Rachel's twat and licked them clean. A purr of pleasure escaped her mouth.

"Mmm, I think you need a nice hard fuck."

"Yes, please I need Paul!" she said.

Leah looked to me. "Come over here and fuck us Paul," Leah ordered.

In a flash I was on the bed. Leah was still on top of Rachel and I raised her ass so I could slide into her. She moaned and kissed Rachel. Once I gave Leah several good thrusts I pulled out of her and shifted to Rachel.

She cried out into Leahs mouth at the sudden intrusion of my member. I was so fucking turned on right now, seeing my women going at it while I plowed them was a dream come true.

I switched every so often, taking turns to fuck them both. Between me and Leah Rachel did not last long, I let my cock simmer in her, loving the way her walls squeezed me so tight. I would have loved to bust my nut in her, but I had to give Leah that honor to satisfy the compulsion.

I resumed fucking Leah from behind. I squeezed her ass cheeks and Leah continued to assault Rachel who was still on her orgasm high.

I warned Leah when I felt my approach and she wrapped her hands around Rachel, kissing her steadily.

When we came Leah cried out into Rachel's mouth and Rachel did the same. Her eyes snapped open and a look of surprise flashed in her eyes.

I took a moment to catch my breath, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

"Holy shit, that was great!" I pulled out of Leah and moved so I was beside them both. Leah still hovered over Rachel.

"I mean seriously, I hope that was-"

Something was wrong. Rachel and Leah were staring at one another.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Paul...something happened," Leah said.

"I know, I was there," I said.

"No, something happened with the compulsion."

"Oh God, please tell me you didn't compel my imprint," I said.

"No, something else. I don't know what but the compulsion...it did something to her, I sensed it."

"What do you mean did something? What did it do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Rachel, honey are you okay?" Leah asked.

Rachel had a confused look on her face. "I don't know...I...I...feel funny."

Leah placed her hand on Rachel's face. "Your starting to burn up."

"Come on, let's get er out of these."

I untied Rachel from the bed and we helped her sit up. I could feel her body temperature slowly grow. She looked as if she was going to be ill.

"Guys, I feel like I am going to throw up," Rachel said.

Her whole body began to tremble. "Let's get her into the bathroom," Leah said.

"No, take me outside, I need some fresh air," she said.

We helped her up and took her outside. she was starting to shake worse and worse and she felt as warm as we did.

"Leah what did you do?" I asked, feeling so terribly afraid.

"I don't know. It's almost like she...no fucking way!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"She is about to phase!"

Rachel let out a rage filled cry and she suddenly exploded in a shower of fur and claws.

Leah and I were knocked backward on the deck and I felt warm blood splatter my chest. I stood up and saw four deep cuts on my chest that were quickly healing.

I looked up and saw a giant she wolf. Her fur was was red, the upper half of her body was darker from the end of her tail to the tip of her nose, her lower half was a lighter shade of red.

"Rachel?" I whispered.

The wolf let out a whimper and ran off into the woods.

"Paul!"

Leah stood up, her arm had a few scratches but they were quickly healing. "Go after he! I can't phase or the compulsion will spread!"

I jumped off the deck and phased and took off after Rachel.

Several of the pack were already phased. They already knew what had happened.

_Leah turned her into a wolf!_

_She can do that?_

_That's hot!_

_Lucky Paul._

_Rachel calm down were here!_

_Oh God how did this happen! I am a wolf now! Does this mean I am going to have the compulsion? I don't want the compulsion sweet mother of God!_

_Rachel calm down, stop running!_

_Paul? Oh God Paul how did this happen!_

_I don't known baby but you need to stop running!_

I saw through her eyes that she stopped running and I quickly caught up to her. She was pacing back and forth. I could not help but marvel at how beautiful she looked.

_Now is not the time Paul!_

She turned to glare at me for my thoughts. Then I felt it happen. She looked into my eyes and imprinted on me.

_She imprinted on Paul!_

_Makes sense doesn't it? He imprints on her she imprints on him._

_Great now we get to have dreams about kissing Paul._

Rachel and I ignored them. I walked over to her and licked her face.

_Rachel, my sweet sweet Rachel. Look at you, so beautiful._

_Oh Paul, I never imagined it could be like this._

_I know, it's terrifying and amazing. Now I need you to stay focused and calm down. You need to phase back into a human okay. I am here with you and so is everyone else. You can do this. Just look at me. Think of something calming._

I could read from her thoughts she was thinking bout me. About my smile, my cocky grin, about how I took up all the space on the bed, how I had such wonderful hands.

She phased back to human and I quickly followed. I walked over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just...how did this happen Paul?" she asked.

"It must have been the compulsion. It must have awoken you gene," I said.

"If I had known that I wouldn't have agreed to this!" she said.

Her body began to shake again.

"Rach calm down. It's fine. Your fine."

"I hurt you Paul. You and Leah I hurt you both!"

"I know but it's alright baby. We're both fine. We healed. See." I took her hand and made her touch my chest. "See, all better."

"I am so sorry Paul. I ruined our anniversary. I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

I placed my hand under her chin and made her look at me. "Rach, you didn't need to do this to let me know how much you love me. You allow me to sleep with another woman. You are willing to put up with all this bullshit just for me. I know you love me."

"I love now more then ever Paul," she said.

I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

I hard what sounded like some of the guys running our way.

"What is that?" she asked looking around.

"Don't worry, it's just the guys checking on us," I said.

"Oh shit! I don't have any cloths! They're going to see me naked!"

She hid behind me and I chuckled. If she was going to be a wolf she was going to have to get used to some nudity.

Sam, Brady and Justin walked out of the woods. Rachel hid behind me but the guys kept their eyes on the ground.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Sam asked.

"Just fine," she said.

"Looks like La Push has a new female. Yet another for the history books," Brady said.

"I hope the books leave out the part on how I became a werewolf," Rachel said.

"I am sure your dad will make sure that part is omitted," Justin said.

Rachel and I groaned.

I could only imagine what Billy was going to be like when he found out how this happened.

* * *

Billy P.O.V

The room was filled with an awkward silence.

Paul and Rachel sat in front of me and the other elders.

Sue had her hand over her face and Old Quil was shaking his head.

Paul and Rachel refused to look at us, instead looking at the ground.

Jake looked like someone had slapped him in the face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"Well...this is...new," I said.

No one said anything, we didn't know what to say.

"You and Leah?" Jake asked with a croak.

"Shut up Jake!" Rachel snapped.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my day," Sue said.

"It would appear the compulsion is more powerful then we thought, to instantaneously activate the gene when it is supposed to take months to awaken," Old Quil said.

"Thankfully Rachel is not compelled to Leah or is she afflicted with the compulsion herself," I said.

"Thank God," Rachel said.

"Don't worry Rach, Paul and the others will show you the ropes," I said.

"You'll love being one of us Rach, it's awesome!" Paul said.

"Oh yes, I am so looking forward to having a dozen guys inside my head," Rachel said sarcastically. "Now I'll know how Leah felt."

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I know Jake is going to give me shit about this later tonight.

Mom had called and told me Rachel was okay, she imprinted on Paul and I am sure a double imprint was going to be extra the doe eyes and goofy grins.

On the plus side there was another girl wolf.

Yay!

Though I feel bad for Rachel because by now the whole pack will know how it happened and she'll have to deal with hearing their thoughts on the situation.

I never imagined the compulsion could make someone phase. I was thankful it didn't make Rachel compelled to me though.

I remember when it activated, I had felt something about Rachel, I didn't know what it was at the time but now I realized the compulsion had sensed the inactive gene in her and responded to it.

I thought it was funny how aroused Rachel had become when the compulsion hit me. But I had been too filled with lust to care at the time. Then right when Paul made me cum, I recall kissing Rachel and feeling some kind of...energy pass between us. I didn't know what it had been but I felt it go into her and I knew something metaphysical had happened.

The phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Leah?"

"Jim!"

"Hey how are you doing? I called my parents and they said you have been trying to get a hold of me."

I felt a flood of relief. Finally after all these weeks he finally contacted me. Now I could take care of this shit!

"Jim, where are you?" I asked.

"Beijing, the air quality sucks but the monuments and architecture is amazing, and I visited the great wall yesterday, it was amazing!"

"I am glad you have been having a good time," I said.

"Oh I am. Being what I am I can go places and see things normal folks can't. And I have met so many wonderful people. But enough about me, what about you? How is your _situation?"_

"Well...I have slept with all my pack brothers, except Seth and the pups."

"So, you were not able to stop it. I am sorry to hear that."

"Seth has the compulsion now too. The spirit wanted to use him as well, only his compulsion only effected his imprint. Who happens to be Jacob's older sister who moved to Hawaii and got married. She stopped by for a visit last week and well."

"Damn, it's like a soap opera out there."

"Oh and I was kidnapped by a werewolf who wanted to absorb my power so she could restart her race, and I was almost possessed by an evil spirit."

"A supernatural soap opera," he said.

"There is more Jim," I said, getting ready to tell him the most important part.

"What is it? What more could there be?" he asked.

"The compulsion is still active in me," I said.

"But I thought it was supposed to stop once you slept with the older members?"

"It is. But there is one uncounted for."

"Who? I didn't think you had any more members" he said.

"It's you Jim."

He was silent for a few seconds. "Me? But I am not in the pack no more. I didn't join until after it happened."

"Your still one of us, still a member of Taha Aki's bloodline. In order to stop it you and I...until we do this the compulsion will continue to control me Jim."

Once more he was silent.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"When I was kidnapped by the werewolf I had to use the compulsion to call a couple of my pack mates to me. What we didn't know was that it made the compulsion stronger to be used in such a way."

"Stronger how?"

"When I sleep with a werewolf they become compelled to me."

"Compelled? Like imprinting?"

"Kind of. It's not as powerful. But it is permanent and those who are compelled by me feel a powerful urge to be around me and love me."

"So all the guys are compelled to you?"

"Except the pups and Seth. And when I sleep with the pups in three years they will become compelled. We have had to work out an arrangement. Every night I sleep with Jake and one of the men."

"Why Jake every night?"

"When we had sex we became mates. Since he is the alpha and I am the only female I became his alpha female. We're...kind of married. But it's nothing official. Just in the eyes of nature...who is a total bitch by the way."

Jim was quite. I could hear noise in the back ground which was the only sign he was still there.

"Jim, I know this is a lot to ask. But if we don't do this I will never be able to go back home. I'll never be able to attend parties and holidays with my friends because being around them will cause them to want to have sex with me, you can still find someone else to love, the wolves who imprinted still love their women."

"But they also love you," he stated.

"Yeah."

"And if I do this I will be compelled as well? I'll be just like they are?"

"I wish it wasn't like that. But it is. Please Jim. I am tired of this thing controlling my life. Your the only one can help stop it."

"What if another person phases?"

"Then the compulsion will awaken again. But the chances of that happening are low."

"But still there is a chance."

"You never know. We are doing research to find out who carried the gene," I said.

"And how do you feel about the other guys?" he asked.

"I love them all, in my own way. I can't love them all like they are all the loves of my life. But I can love them enough where I can help keep them happy."

"That's a lot of guys to love Leah. You really think you can fit one more?" he asked.

"I don't have much of a choice. But so far it has worked out," I said.

Once more silence reigned between us. I gave him the time he needed. I let him take his time. This was not a small thing I was asking. Hell I was sure he would hang up.

"Alright, I will do it," he finally said.

I was so shocked and happy, I felt like I could fly.

"Oh my God, thank you so much Jim! You have no idea what this means to me!" I said.

"But I have one condition."

"Name it!"

"You have to marry me."

I suddenly felt heavy as a rock.

"What?"

"If you want me to do this then we have to get married."

The happiness was gone, now I was just shocked. He was asking me to marry him.

"Jim...I...I...we can't...I mean...Jim we barley know one another and I like you but-"

"You are asking me to father a child with you and as a result be forever bound to you. Isn't that in itself a serious commitment?" he asked.

"Well yes but...we're still so young and-"

"I won't have a child out of wedlock Leah. You remember me telling you about my parents right?"

Jim's real parents were very bad people. They had only had him so they could cheat the government out of some extra money. But they had not taken real good care of him.

"They never got married either. I was a bastard Leah. I believe in sanctity of marriage. I believe a man must take responsibility for his actions. It is the Christian thing to do. Have any of the others asked you to marry them?"

"No, it's complicated Jim. five of them are imprinted and I am sort of married to Jake already."

"If it wasn't properly ordained by a priest then it does not count."

"If we get married then your going to have to deal with the others Jim. They are compelled to me, it will not go away. They will always be a part of my life and...I think I really have some serious feelings for some of them."

"Then we can have an open marriage."

"I don't know Jim."

"Tell me Leah, have you considered what you are going to tell people?"

"Tell people what?" I asked.

"Who the father of your children will be? Or were you going to tell them it was a group of them? People will want to know who the daddy is Leah."

Shit, I never thought of that.

He had a point though, what was I going to do?

"And your willing to claim to be the father of all the children I have?"

"Every single one of them. I will love and raise any child you have like it was my own, I swear to the Lord himself Leah. If you want me to make such a major commitment then I am going to need you to do the same. This is not small thing you are asking me to do. This is forever binding."

He had a point there. As somebody who has been forced to make some very big life altering decisions these last four months I know how he must feel.

Plus it benefited me because I would be able to avoid the scandal of having several fatherless children.

Embry had a hard time growing up and not having a father. He had gotten teased a lot when he was a kid and had to deal with the pack wondering who his dad was before they found out it was Joshua, Sam's dad.

I didn't want my kids to go through that.

But how would the guys take it?

But it wasn't their decision it was mine. We needed Jim to do this or it would never end.

And I did like Jim, before he left I had felt a connection with him. So maybe this could be our chance to make it into something more.

But was I willing to settle down with him? Was I willing to let him be the one who I grew old with?

He was handsome and had morals and was willing to give me a kid, become compelled to me and share me with other men.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll marry you."

"Thank you Leah. This is great!" Jim said happily.

"When can you come back?" I asked.

"Give me four days. I have to finish a few things then I will catch a plane back to the states," he said.

"Thank you Jim, you have no idea what this means to me," I said.

"I will call you and let you know I am on my way," he said.

"Alright. See you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

We ended the call and I took a deep breath. I heard the sound of mom's car pulling up the driveway.

What perfect timing.

I sat on the couch and waited for her and Seth to come in so we could have dinner together.

"Leah!" mom called.

Seth and her walked in carrying some bags. Seth had bags under his eyes and looked tired. He had not been sleeping well since Rebecca left but he was doing his best to stay optimistic.

"Well Rachel is doing good. She also wanted me to thank you for helping make this an anniversary she will never forget."

Mom had a look on her face that clearly said she wished she could forget about this whole awkward situation. I knew the feeling all too well.

"Mom, Seth I got some news," I said.

"What is it?" mom asked.

"I just got a call from Jim."

"Did you tell him everything?" Seth asked.

"Yeah and he agreed to do it."

"Oh thank God, now we can move on with from all this nonsense," mom said.

I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, there is a catch," I said.

"What?"

"Since I am asking him to do such a big thing he asked me to do a...big thing."

"You asked him to give you a child and become compelled to him for the rest of his life. What could you possible give him in return?" Seth asked.

"He asked me to marry him."

They both looked at me stunned.

"And I said yes."

Their mouths fell open.

"I am engaged." I threw my hands up in the air. "Isn't this great?"

Mom fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Well, not the reaction I was hoping for but okay."

* * *

Jake P.O.V

"This is some bullshit!" Quil yelled.

"Who the fuck does this guy think he is?" Brady said.

"He can't blackmail Leah like this!" Embry said.

"Fuck him, so what if the compulsion goes on, we have a good deal with Leah so fuck him!" Brady yelled.

After Seth and Leah woke Sue up and called Billy to tell him Seth ran into the woods and phased to tell us the news. We had all gathered in the woods to speak. So far everyone sans me, Seth, Sam and the pups had a violent opinion about the situation.

Sam and I were not thrilled, Sam's face was a mask of fury. I was gritting my own teeth.

But someone had to stay calm and composed.

"I say we beat his ass the second he shows up!" Jared said.

"I like that plan! He isn't one of us! He may have Taha Aki's blood but he is hardly a Quileute!" Paul said.

"But we need him to end the compulsion guys. We can't keep Leah at the Cullen's for the rest of her life," Sth said.

"Dude I can't believe you are defending this prick!" Collin said.

"I am not!" Seth growled. "But we can't let our feelings get in the way."

"Then let's let him do the deed and then run him out of Washington forever!" Quil said.

"I think you guys are over reacting because of the compulsion," Pacey said.

He shrunk back when they all glared at him.

"You don't understand!" Paul snapped.

Nick stepped forward, silently lending his support to Pacey. Nick was the strong silent type, but when he did speak you listened.

"Pacey is right. You are all compelled to Leah and if we were we would be on your side. You are letting your feelings for Leah cloud your judgment."

"Nick is right guys. I want to rip this guy limb from limb as much as you. But we have to look at the bigger picture," Sam said.

"But he is taking Leah from us!" Quil said. His tone was like a child being told they were losing their best friend.

"He is willing to share Leah-Seth winced when he said share-with you guys. You'll still be able to see her."

"But we don't know this guy, just because he was with us for almost two weeks doesn't mean we can trust him to care for Leah," Brady said.

"But if Leah marries him then she can tell people he is the father of the children. I know that sucks guys but did you all really think Leah was going to tell people she had a bunch of kids with different fathers? What would people think of her?" Justin said.

No one spoke. But there was still a lot of angry glares.

"I would have married her," Embry said.

"But it wouldn't have solved the compulsion problem," I said gently.

I knew Embry had strong feelings for Leah. Quil too. That's why Quil was taking this so hard. Leah had spent his whole life flirting with girls who never paid him much mind, he had never had a serious relationship before. Then he imprinted on Claire and it seemed he would have to wait a while before he got to have a true relationship.

But then Leah and the compulsion happened and Quil found a way to have a real relationship with a woman who was actually willing to give him the time of the day and wasn't jail bait.

"So we're just going to let this happen?" Jared asked.

"It's Leah's choice not ours. We'll make some arrangement for the children's sake," I said.

I grinned and everyone looked at me with confused expressions.

"But that doesn't mean we won't make Jim earn his right to call Leah his wife."

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I was taking a stroll through the woods.

Mom and I had a serious talk. Billy was coming over in the morning to speak with me about this as well.

Seth had not returned yet and I was sure by now the pack knew.

I was not looking forward to facing them all about this. But it had to be done.

Tonight it was Sam's turn. I was going to have to explain this to him and Jacob.

I shouldn't feel guilty. Sam was married and imprinted to Emily, Jake may be my mate but he was imprinted to Nessie. I shouldn't feel guilty with any of them, yet I do with all of them, which is stupid.

Suddenly the compulsion hit me. Sam was a few hours early but given the situation I was not surprised if he wanted to come over a little early.

But it was not Sam who came running through the woods.

It was Quil and he looked pissed.

He phased back into his human form and stomped over to me.

"You said yes!"

"Quil I-"

He roughly grabbed me and pulled me into an aggressive kiss. I groaned, loving how rough he was being.

"He can't have you! I won't let him take you from us! From me!"

He ripped my shorts of, and then my shirt.

"God Quil what got into you?" I asked.

"The question is what is about to get into you!" he growled.

He lifted me up in the air and slammed me onto his dick.

I cried out and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Quil had a bruising grip on my hips and began to pound into me like a mad man. His whole body was filled with a tension that made all his muscles hard as a rock.

"Some outsider won't take you from me! I won't let him!"

He continued to ravage me, normally Quil was more sensual and experimental, but this was the first time he had ever gave it to me hard. Paul, Jake, Brady and Sam liked it rough.

"Your going to stay here with me where you belong!"

"Oh God! Oh Quil!" I cried.

I screamed out my orgasm and hugged Quil. He buried his face between my breasts. I felt a familiar liquid warmth between my lower regions.

Quil's body began to shake and I soon realized he was crying.

"Quil? Quil whats wrong?" I asked.

"Your going to be his. Your going to marry him and forget all about me. What will you need me for when you have another guy to take care of you. This might be the last time I can have sex with you."

"Quil, Jim agreed to an open marriage. We can still be together," I said kissing his tear stained cheek.

"You say that now. But you'll finally have that man you always wanted. The one who will love you and take care of you. The kind of guy you will take to parties and introduce to your friends."

"Oh Quil. Listen, I promise I am not just going to kick you to the curb. You really think I would do that to you?" I asked.

I hugged him again. Running my hand through his hair.

"Oh Leah, I'm sorry for snapping like this. But I hate that prick so bad right now."

He set me back on my feet.

"I know. But he deserves this you know. Considering what I am asking him to do."

"Still, it's a dick move."

He kissed me on the lips. I returned his kiss with equal vigor.

"Don't worry Quil, everything will be fine. I promise this won't change what we have," I promise him.

"I am glad. I don't want to lose what we have Leah."

"And we won't I swear."

"I better go, the others will be pissed I broke the schedule."

"It's okay, I don't mind. I like it when you get all rough," I said kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled and phased and ran off. I grabbed what was left of my cloths and headed back to the Cullen house.

I barely made it to the front door when the compulsion hit me again.

Jacob and Sam came running through the woods and phased back into their human forms and made their way to me.

"So, your getting married huh?" Sam asked darkly as they walked to me.

I could not help the grin that broke out on my face.

If Quil could get super aggressive then what would Jake and Sam be like?

I was very eager to find out.

 

**Fusedtwilight: So Rachel is a shifter now and Leah is going to be married! Next chapter Jim comes back, but not everyone is happy to see him.**


	15. Chapter 15

Pack Mother

Chapter 15

**Fusedtwilight:  This chapter Jim comes to help end the compulsion and Nessie and Leah have a little talk.**

Leah P.O.V

It has been two days since I accepted Jim's proposal and all the guys have paid me a visit.

First it had been Quil, Sam and Jake, the next day Embry had shown up then later Collin and Brady and earlier Jared and Paul had showed up.

They had all been the same, angry, aggressive, sad. All afraid I was going to kick them to the curb, all of them needing me to reassure them it would be like that. All of them giving me very intense orgasms.

Right now the girls were over, we watched as Rachel lifted up the back end of her car with one hand, she barley broke a sweat.

she had cut her hair. It wasn't as short as mine but it was short enough so it allowed her to run easier in her wolf form. Besides her new haircut, her new body temperature and the new musk of wolf that was in her scent she was still the same Rachel I had always known.

"Is this shit awesome or what?" she asked.

"And all because you and Leah...you know," Kim said blushing a little.

Even after all this time Kim still blushed at the word sex. Jared loved that innocence about her. Said it made her so cute. And sexy.

"Pretty much," Rachel said gently sitting the car back down.

"I am not sure how I did it. I just sort of...felt it inside her. Then this energy flowed from me into her," I said.

"I remember I tasted flowers in my mouth and something minty and fresh. Then I felt my body start to burn up and I felt like I was going to be sick and then the anger came and this," she said.

"Could you do this with anyone with the gene?" Emily asked me.

I shrugged. "The only way to find out is to find someone with the gene and have sex with them. And I have enough men in my life right now."

"I still can't believe you agreed to marry Jim."

"I had to. I owe it to him."

"You shouldn't marry someone because you owe it to them. You should do it because you love them," Kim said.

"You also should make love with someone you love and I am having sex with nine guys," I said a little harshly.

The three of them winced a little.

"Sorry guys. I am just...still a little shocked is all."

"You know just because you marry Jim it won't change things between you and the guys right?" Emily asked.

"I know. But once the compulsion is gone I won't need to sleep with them any more. At least Sam, Paul and Jared."

"You can sleep with Paul all you want," Rachel said.

We all gave her odd looks.

"What? I am a wolf now, and I imprinted on Paul so I can see his mind. I see how much he cares about you Leah. It may not be imprinting but it's still strong. I can't deprive him of that."

"We don't have to have sex, we can just hang out and do what we normally did," I said.

She shook her head. "Your not getting it Leah. His feelings for you are still as intense as the day you compelled him. I may be his son, but you are his moon and even the sun can be blocked by the moon from time to time."

"I am sorry you have to feel stuff like that Rachel, I know what it is like to see how someone you love feels about another woman," I said.

"It's alright Leah. I know Paul loves me. Your already going to have his baby so you'll always be a part of his life anyway." she rubbed her belly. "Since I might not be able to give him a child myself."

"You still can. The spirit told me once that it is difficult for female shape-shifters to become pregnant because when we phase it causes stress on the babies. You and Paul can have kids, you just have to try and not phase."

"Easier said then done. I love him more then ever but this anger I have also makes me more irritable then ever before. All the little things that irritated me about him before are stronger then before. Like how he spends so much time playing those damn sports games...or how he pees when I am trying to brush my teeth and leaves the seat up...or how he will never ever clean one FUCKING DISH!"

She began to shake and Emily and I quickly grabbed Kim and ran back from Rachel who phased.

Her cloths were ripped to shreds and once she calmed down and realized what she had done she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry Rach, it happens to all of us," I said.

I went inside real quick to her some cloths. By the time I came back out she had phased back to her human form and was covering her naked body.

"Damn and I liked that shirt, thanks Leah," she said as I handed her some spare cloths.

"So when are Carlisle, Esme and Nessie coming?" Emily asked.

"They should be on their way now. Their plane touched down this morning. Jake is all kinds of happy."

"Tell me about it. If I wasn't able to read his mind I would be creeped out by how happy he is," Rachel said.

* * *

Billy P.O.V

"Nessie is coming! I am so happy right now! My baby girl is coming home to pa pa wolf!" Jake said dancing around the living room.

"Jake seriously will you stop that? You are freaking me out son!" I said.

I know he is imprinted on Nessie but he can be real creepy about her. Thank God I didn't have to read his mind like the others.

Just then the phone rang.

"It's her! It's Nessie!" Jake grabbed the phone. Looking like a child getting ready to speak to Santa. "Nessie!"

His smile vanished. "Rebecca? What's wrong?"

I instantly wheeled over to him. I could hear her crying over the phone.

"Yeah dad's right here, hold on."

He handed me the phone.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked.

"Dad...I'm...pregnant!" she cried.

Jake and I shared a look. So she finally found out.

"And Solomon and I are getting a divorce!"

"Wait what?"

"I was going to tell him the baby was his, at least until I figured out what to do. But before I could tell him I was pregnant he told me he had a vasectomy years ago before we got married. He said he never wanted to have kids, he says he just wants to live out his life surfing! Then we got into this huge fight because I was made that he never told me and...so now we are getting a divorce. And...can I come back home?"

"Of course you can baby. You will be able to come to Leah's wedding."

"Leah is getting married?"

"Yes, we found Jim and he agreed to help us if Leah marries him. Do you need us to get you a ticket?"

"No, I can do it. I should be home sometime tonight. I'll see you soon."

"I love you Rebecca. Don't worry, everything will be okay...do you want me to tell Seth?" I asked.

She was quiet for a moment. "Yes."

"Okay sweetie, call me if anything comes up. we'll meet you at the airport tonight."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

We ended the call and I sat the phone down.

"I guess the spirit was right, she is going to need Seth's strength. She always dreamed about giving him a family and that bastard lied to her this whole time!" Jake growled.

"I always had a feeling Solomon was not into the idea of having a family. But to lie to his own wife like this is shameful," I said.

"Seth will be happy at least. Poor kid has been down in the dumps," Jake said.

The phone rang again and Jake once more answered it. "Hello?" his eyes lit up. "Carlisle! Yes your on your way? Perfect. Do you want to meet at my house? Oh at yours? Yeah let me call Leah and let her know. Bye."

Jake quickly dialed Leah's number and informed her the Cullen's were on their way to their house.

"I will let Sue and Old Quil know, we'll meet them there."

"Damn I wish I could go too!"

"I doubt you will have enough time to satisfy the compulsion Jake," I said.

"Still I can't wait to see her."

"I know son, I know."

* * *

Leah P.O.V

The girls helped me make sure the house was pristine for when the Cullen's got back.

I wanted them to know I was taking good care of their home.

Emily was excited to see Nessie again, Rachel and Kim were nervous, they had never met Carlisle and Esme before though Rachel had met Nessie.

Mom and the other elders showed up and several minutes later so did the Cullen's.

Carlisle and Esme still looked the same, it always amazed me how people never noticed just how inhuman they were.

When normal folks saw them they saw inhumanly beautiful people. But when we saw them they looked shiny and angular like living crystal. Beautiful yes, but obviously not human.

But our eyesight was ten times better then humans and twice as good as the average bird of preys so we noticed things humans missed.

Nessie got out of the back of the car. She looked like she was about to enter her teenage years. Her skin had a slight shine to it like her vampiric families but she was not as angular looking as them, she looked more human.

Rachel let out a small gag next to me as the wind blew their scents in our faces. I winced a little but did not have the reaction Rachel did. I was used to their scents.

She put her hand to her face in a way so to look like she was covering a yawn where she was actually covering her nose.

Unlike her family Nessie had a pleasant scent. It was stronger then a normal humans but it didn't have the sickly sweet scent a vampires did.

Carlisle and Billy shook hands.

"It is good to see you again Billy," Carlisle said.

"You too Carlisle. Little Renessme look at you, you are no longer little," Billy said fondly.

"Hello Billy."

The Cullen's greeted everyone else. We went inside and Carlisle sat a bag on the kitchen table.

"I like what you have done with the house," Esme said as she looked around.

"Mom has had more to do with it then I have. She buys a few things to liven up the place," I said.

"If you are going to stay here I want to make sure you are comfortable," mom said.

"So how is the family doing?" Billy asked.

"Bella and Edward went to go spend time alone in Northern Canada to see the lights. Alice and Jasper are in Mississippi doing research into Alice's past and Emmett and Rose are in Australia," Esme said.

I had this image of the two of them on a private beach in the sunlight in their swimming gear sparkling brightly under the sun. The image made me smile.

"I have called the hospital and they will allow me and Esme to help with the blood tests. Almost the whole town has signed up to get tests," Carlisle said.

"And when we find out who does have it we will let you know and you can trace their roots," Esme said.

"Thank you both again. This could help us narrow things down much quicker," Old Quil said.

"We are happy to help in any way," Carlisle said.

Nessie tugged on my arm. "Leah, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure."

We left the others to talk and walked outside.

"It is nice to be back in Forks," she said. "I can't wait to see Jacob again."

"He is excited to see you too," I said.

"I am glad you have been keeping him company while I have been gone."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that you are sleeping with him of course," she said.

All the air left my body as I let out a long gasp.

"How in the holiest of hells do you know that?" I asked.

"I listened in on mothers private conversations with Jacob," she said.

"You listened in?" I asked.

"Uncle Emmett says I have mad ninja skills," she said with a grin.

"So you know about-"

"The spirit that inflicted you with the compulsion which forces you to have powerful sexual urges and a desire to procreate a new stronger generation of your kind when you are around the men of you pack? Yep. And I know Jake is compelled to you. I also find it funny that you who are a werewolf use a term used in a tv show based on a book about vampires to refer to their ability to hypnotize people. I figured you were team Tyler."

Okay, I can no believe I am having this conversation with of all people Renesseme freaking Cullen!

"Look Nessie, we shouldn't be talking about this, you are too young."

"I am not too young, I am almost four years old!" She got a pouty look on her face. "I may look like a child but I am smarter then I look. I already studied human biology and mother and father gave me the birds and the bees talk."

"Look Nessie I just feel uncomfortable talking to you about this," I said.

"Wait Leah I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! It's just...is Jacob happy?" she asked.

"Yes, he is happy Nessie," I said.

She nodded. "I just want you to know Leah I am not bothered by you and him. Or the fact you are going to have his kid."

Okay super weird now.

"I heard Jake tell mother that the spirit told you I can never give him kids. I admit when I first discovered Jake was my imprint I did not consider the possibility of us having a family until I turned three."

"Yes because that is the age all girls think about having kids," I said.

"I am a hybrid Leah, I age faster then humans do. And I learn even faster, I have almost finished all my high school level studies. So please, try and not to think of me as a child, it's bad enough my own family sees me that way."

"But you are a child Nessie, a super smart one sure but still just a child. And believe me enjoy it while it lasts. The day will come when you will you were still a child."

"That's what my family says. I like you Leah. You kind of remind me of aunt Rosalie she is strong like you. So if Jacob had to find someone to be the mother of his child I am glad it is you."

And back to weird.

"It saddens me to think I won't be able to have children with Jake. But I am happy to know a piece of him will live on in the world. That generations from now Jake and I will come to La Push and see your descendents. I am sorry this was forced on you though, I think you got, as uncle Emmett would say screwed over."

"Thanks. Not how I imagined my life would go but life can throw some serious curve balls."

"I hope we can help you Leah. I remember when you and the other wolves were willing to keep me safe from the Volturi, and your own pack. I will always be grateful. I promise I will always help guard and protect your family, just as you helped guard and protect me and mine."

"Thanks. I appreciate it Nessie. Now lets talk about something else, this is freaking me out."

"Of course. I didn't mean to bother you. So, are you looking forward to being married?"

"I guess. I don't really know Jim. But the fact he is willing to do all this says he must care about me."

"Yes, he must. Not many men are willing to make such a commitment on a whim."

"No they most certainly do not."

* * *

Billy P.O.V

We watched as Carlisle and Esme prepared for the blood tests.

Esme was applying the latex and make up to Carlisle's face.

"There we go, all done," Esme said as she finished.

"How do I look?" he asked.

He looked the same, except now he looked like he had a few well placed wrinkles on his once smooth and flawless skin.

"Still as handsome as ever," Esme said with a loving smile.

"Your turn dear," Carlisle said kissing her on the cheek.

"This is a brilliant idea. You really do look a bit older," Emily said.

"Surprisingly it was Emmett's. I always told him he watches too much television, who'd have thought it was what would give him his idea," Esme said.

"This swine flu won't effect you guys will it? I mean do vampires get sick when they drink infected human blood?" Kim asked.

"No, we are incapable of getting sick even if we drink tainted blood. It can however make the blood taste sour. The same thing applies to animals as well which is why we only hunt healthy game."

"So how will you know if they test positive for the gene? You mentioned there was an obvious reaction," I said.

"Have you ever seen what happens when a shape-shifter is bitten by one of us?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but the stories speak of how the wounds heal slowly and the blood turns black."

"And that is true even for those who carry the gene. All we will do is take a small sample from the donated blood and spit on it and see if there is a reaction."

"Then we'll finally find out how far the gene has spread," Old Quil said.

"Add in the fact of the unions between our people and the other tribes over the last six hundred and some years and the unions they had it could very well have spread outside of the state," Sue said.

"We are not trying to find every person who carries the gene, just the ones in the local area," I said.

"As someone who is over three hundred years old I can speak of how quickly a single bloodline can spread. And from what I know of him Taha Aki had many son's," Carlisle said.

"Well yeah he lived for some two hundred years," Sue said.

Nessie and Leah returned.

"How do I look Nessie?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't see how people can miss the obvious make up and fake skin," she said.

"Human eyes sight is not as good as our Nessie, the townsfolk won't notice," Esme said.

"Once your grandparents are finished we will take you to La Push to see Jake," I said warmly to Nessie.

"I can't wait!" she said jumping up and down.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

The Cullen's plan worked like a charm.

More then two thousand of the residents of Forks got their blood tested. We found the gene in over three dozen people. Using this info the elders were able to trace the gene more easily.

Jake was absent for the last two days, spending them with Nessie. But the Cullen's left on the second day.

Jake was sad but he was re-energized by her visit.

Rebecca was now back in La Push and living with mom and Seth. The two of them had a long talk and although they were not official they did agree to work together for the baby's sake.

Aunt Leah...I like that.

Jim was arriving today. Finally we would put this compulsion thing to rest.

But before we did Jim had to do something very dangerous.

He had to have dinner with my family.

* * *

Sue P.O.V

We were at my house in La Push.

Jacob, Billy, the twins, Paul, Sam, Emily and Seth were here as well.

The atmosphere was quit, yet tense. Jim bless his heart did his best to pretend that Sam, Jake and Paul were not giving him harsh glares.

Seth and Rebecca held hands under the table. The poor dear was having such a rough time. She had loved Solomon. The divorce and the stress of everything that had happened was taking it's toll on her.

But she had the support of her friends and family. And she was a strong girl, she would get through this.

"So, Jim. How were your travels?" I asked, trying to break the awkward tension.

"They were great, I got to see so many amazing things. After I phased and realized just how many miracles there really are in the world I knew I had to go out and explore."

"So you see this as a blessing? Not a curse?"

"No ma'am-"

"Sue," I corrected.

"No _Sue._ I do not think it is a curse. It is a gift God gave to help us protect ourselves and our loved ones."

"It didn't come from God, it came from Taha Aki," Jake said.

"And how was he able to become a wolf?"

"By possessing a wolf as we told you," Jake said with an annoyed tone.

"And how did he learn to spirit walk? How did the original spirit warriors? Who taught them?"

"Well it wasn't God."

"How do you know?"

Before Jake could answer I stepped in.

"So you are a religious man? That is good."

"Yes, my original family were not much into anything honest. But Marie and Howard helped steer me on the right path. I admit when I first moved in with them I was not the most well behaved child."

"The past is the past, you have made a better future for yourself son," Billy said.

"Thank you...I know some of you are angry at me for asking Leah to marry me. But All I want to do is make a honest woman out of her and help her to raise the children."

"She has all of us to help her as well. We would not just abandon her to raise our kids," Sam said.

"I didn't mean to imply that. I just want to do what is right for Leah. Marrying her isn't just the right thing, it is the smart thing."

"Well aren't you just so freaking nice," Paul said dryly.

"Paul," Rachel said elbowing him.

"So what do you plan to do for the future Jim?" I asked. "Raising a family can be tough now days, especially one that will be so large."

"Well my dad works at a timber mill and he already got me a job there," Jim said.

"That is good. Lot's of people make a living working timber," Billy said.

"I think the bread is done, Jim would you be a dear and help me in the kitchen?" I asked him.

Jim followed me into the kitchen, I shut the door behind me, knowing the other wolves would be able to hear but I still wanted some feeling or privacy.

"Please don't take Jake and the others to seriously. The compulsion has made them feel especially close to Leah and as a result they are really protective. You will see later when you go for your run with them," I said.

"I understand. Leah already told me all about the compulsion," Jim said.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jim? The situation is very complicated and it calls for a lot of responsibility."

I opened the oven and pulled out the rack I had sat the bread on and sat it on the table.

"I have thought long and hard about it Sue. I admit I am not thrilled that Leah has so many men in her life and I know just because we will be married our relationship won't be monogamous. But I know it can't be helped."

"What are your feelings exactly for my daughter Jim? Do you love her?" I asked.

"I...feel something for her Sue. Before I phased I was interested in courting her. I thought about her a lot while I was away. I think she might have feelings for me as well and I would like to see where this could take us."

"I hope you can understand why I must ask so many questions of you Jim. Leah is my daughter. I want her to be happy. But life seems to enjoy throwing hardships at her. I know you mean well, but I need to know you won't be a problem for her. The others need to know this as well. We all love Leah."

"I know that. You have my most solemn vow I will do everything I can to keep your daughter and her children safe and happy until the good lord see's fit to take me from this earth."

I smiled at him.

"I appreciate that Jim. Because." I grabbed the cutting knife and placed it on the tip of the bread stick. "It would be a terrible thing if you broke that vow." I slowly began to cut the tip of the bread off. His eyes followed my hand movements which I made sure were slow and deliberate. "They say hell has no fury like a woman scorned. And that is true. If you hurt Leah, you would have the pack to answer to, and of course me. Do you know what is more terrifying then a womans wrath?"

He shook his head and I smiled.

"A mothers wrath. I may not be a wolf like my children, but I can assure you. If someone fucks with my cubs then I make them pay."

I finished cutting the tip. I then brought the knife up and cut the whole thing right down the middle.

"Do you get my...point?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am...I mean Sue!" he quickly said.

"Good, now let's go finish our dinner. And welcome to the family dear."

* * *

Jacob P.O.V

Seth, Sam, Paul and I were walking through the woods.

Jim followed us silently.

We had heard his talk with Sue it it did earn him some points in our books.

But he still had to answer some questions for us.

Once we were far enough in the woods I turned to the others.

"Alright, let's phase."

We all began to strip. Jim turned his back to us, not being as comfortable with nudity as the rest of us. We all phased.

Immediately we felt the minds of the others and they all began to run our way.

 _So Jim is back,_ Brady said.

 _Nice to see you buddy,_ Quil said.

They may have sounded polite but you didn't need to read their minds to sense the hostility.

Once all the pack had they circled around Jim and I.

We could sense his nervousness, he didn't like the situation, it made him uneasy.

 _No need to be scared buddy, we just want to talk is all,_ Paul said.

 _Yeah, it's not like we are mad you think you have the right to marry Leah,_ Embry said.

 _I am trying to do right by her and the children,_ Jim said.

 _You're blackmailing her!_ Collin growled. _How could she say no? You gave her no choice!_

Everyone agreed with him on that.

_Don't I have a right in all this? I am being asked to be a father and become enthralled to a woman for the rest of my life. If you all lover her so much why didn't any of you ask her to marry you?_

A wave of anger washed over our minds.

 _Believe me I wish I had!_ Embry said.

_I am not trying to take her away from you guys. Look into my mind! I am willing to share her, how messed up is that? I am willing to share my wife with a dozen different guys. I want to help, I want to help end this. But I want to do it the right way. I do care for Leah. I won't say love because I know I haven't earned that right. But please, give me a chance. Give us a chance. You her family and I want this to work smoothly for us all._

Jim's connection to us was...flimsy, his thoughts were distant and we had to try harder to hear his thoughts. We saw how sincere he was. We saw that despite his willingness to help he was in fact...scared...no terrified of becoming a father.

We knew his story all to well. We had seen his memories of what his parents were like. They sold prescription drugs and pretended to be handicapped to get welfare.

Jim was afraid to become a father, he was afraid he would be a bad one just like his had been. It is a fear many from abused homes have. A fear that in their blood the corruption that ruled their parents was dormant waiting to become active again.

He was afraid he would let Leah down, that he would let his son down. That he would be a disappointment to his friends and family just like his real parents were.

 _I think we should give him a chance guys. He speaks the truth,_ Seth said.

 _He means well so he is okay with me,_ Jared said.

 _As long as Leah is safe and happy then I can live with this,_ Paul said.

 _Leah deserves to be happy. As long as you can do that I make peace with it,_ Sam said.

 _All I want is for her to be happy, so if you hurt her I will be coming for you,_ Quil said.

 _We all will,_ Embry said.

_You guys are tough and all, but I am more afraid of Sue. We had a little...talk._

We all saw the _talk_ through his memories and we all laughed. Sue was calm and rational but even she had claws.

 _So that's it then? We're all cool?_ Jim asked.

 _Not quit,_ I said.

The others backed away from us, giving us a lot of space and either sat down or staid standing.

_See Jim we know you are a good guy. But we need to know you are a strong guy. Since you are marrying our sister and mother to our pups._

I snapped my jaws at him causing him to jump back.

_That and the fact you are about to marry my mate kind of rubs me the wrong way. So get ready new guy, your about to learn what happens when you step on an alphas toes._

_Dude, you are all kinds of fucked right now,_ Brandon said.

Jim and I began to circle one another. Of all the wolves he was the only one with pure white fur. We all has different shades of red, brown, black, yellow, and gray. But Jim was the only one with a pure white coat.

It was unfair I admit, I was the alpha and he was a werewolf still so young, he had been one of us for four months I have been like this since I was sixteen.

Seth could put up a better fight.

 _Thanks a lot,_ Seth said sarcastically.

 _Don't underestimate me, I know how to fight,_ Jim said with a snarl.

_Then show me what you got!_

The pack all howled and the fight started.

Jim was smart, he did not come at me head on. I was bigger then him and would have an easier time pinning him to the ground.

Instead he relied on his speed. Waiting for the right moment to strike, when he would see his opening he would make a grab for the weak spot.

Do to the weak link I had a hard time hearing his thoughts. I knew why it was weak when before it was just as strong as it was between the rest of us.

The pack was angry at him, those of us compelled to Leah felt threatened he was marrying her. Many were willing to drive him off and it disrupted the bond.

I wasn't just doing this to pick on Jim, this would help the others vent their frustration and prove he was worthy of being one of us.

Worthy of Leah.

They all cheered me on, just as I predicted they enjoyed seeing Jim be put in his place. Jim refused to give in, he wanted to show us he was tough, that he meant what he said.

I could sense from his thoughts that Jim was enjoying this too, he enjoyed the sport of a good fight.

I charged at Jim but he dodged me, and seeing his chance he jumped on my back.

He bit into my should but I shook him off. I placed my paw on his stomach, letting my claws dig into his belly to the point where they drew a little blood.

I wrapped my jaws around his neck and bit down until I tasted blood. Jim whine in pain and continued to fight me.

 _Submit!_ I ordered.

He shuddered and went still.

 _I submit...alpha,_ he said, the fur around his neck was now crimson.

I let him go and howled and the pack howled with me. We all felt a tremor in the link as Jim was fully accepted into our pack.

 _Not bad for a rookie,_ Quil said begrudgingly.

 _Welcome to the pack Jim, you earned our respect,_ Sam said.

_Good fight._

_Knew Jake would win._

_He did alright._

I pulled my paw back and leaned down to lick at his face.

 _Get up,_ I said.

Jim stood up and the pack surged around us. One by one we rubbed against him marking him with our scents and licking his face. Accepting him as our brother.

_Let's go for a run guys._

We all took off into the woods, running. Everyone wanted to race Jim to see who was faster, Jim laughed enjoying the change in everyones demeanor, feeling like he truly did belong.

Because he did belong with us. It didn't matter how distantly Quileute he was, Taha Aki was in him just as he was in all of us. He loved Leah just like the rest of us did.

Soon his child would grow in hers like the rest of ours and one day his descendants would fight alongside the Cullen's against the Volturi.

He really was one of us.

* * *

Jim P.O.V

I stopped by the Black's house to get a quick shower to wash away the blood from the fight.

It was time for me to go see Leah.

After I put my cloths on I used their phone to call Leah up and know I was on my way.

Jake and I then phased and ran off into the woods.

 _Nervous?_ he asked.

_A little. This is a big thing._

_It is, but don't worry. Everything will be okay. Compulsion is like imprinting. You either love it or hate it, but when you experience it, it feels like it has always been a part of you._

We ran through the woods all the way past the boundary line.

_This is where I stop, if I go to much further then I will be hit by the compulsion to. After you and Leah finish give me a call and I will come over to see if it still works or not._

_Thanks Jake...and...umm...is there anything I should know?_

_Didn't they teach you this in high school?_ he asked with an amused tone.

_I mean...can you...give me a few pointers? Like what does she like? What can I do to make this good for her?_

Jake laughed. _Just go with the flow. We all have our own thing with Leah. Our own...style. Some of us she lets take charge, others she likes to dominate. Some of us do it with her sensually, others like to play rough. Just do what comes natural for you._

_Thank._

_Have fun._

I continued to make my way to the Cullen house. I had gone their once when they had thrown their graduation party. I always thought there was something odd about them.

Never thought they were vampires.

Mom and dad were happy I was home. Mom had missed me terribly but enjoyed the gifts I brought them both. They enjoyed listening to my stories of my travels as well.

And they were especially interested in hearing me say I needed to use mom's engagement ring to ask a girl to marry me.

Mom was delighted, she knew right away I was going to ask Leah.

"The girl comes to our home asking for you and before long you are coming back home and asking for the old engagement ring, who else could it be?" she had asked.

They asked questions. Why was I asking her to marry me? Why had they never met her before? Was I ready for such a commitment?

I had to lie and say we kind of dated but were never sure of where we stood. I told them I had to go see the world to think on things between us and decided I wanted to be with Leah.

I hated to lie to them, but it wasn't like I could tell them the truth.

I could see the Cullen house in the distance now.

I continued to run, waiting for the compulsion to hit me.

And when it did I cried out.

I had almost forgotten what if felt like.

That night when I phased I had been so confused and disoriented and had a burning fire blazing in my manhood., I felt like I was in a dream.

And there Leah was, so beautiful, the scent of her arousal called to me like pollen to a bee.

I still had dreams of that night when I had licked her genital areas. Sometimes I was a wolf, sometimes I was human. But it always ended with me having my way with her and I would wake up wet below the waist.

Now here I was about to make that dream a reality.

I phased into a human and took off the bag I had attached to my leg and ran inside the house.

I heard Leah waiting for me upstairs and followed her scent to one of the many rooms.

She sat on a bed, she wore a white lace nightgown that was untied at the front. I could once more smell her sweet arousal.

"Jim," she said, she stood up and the nightgown slid open, revealing her perfect naked breasts.

I tossed my cloths to the side and went to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her close.

"I missed you."

I leaned down and kissed her. God she tasted so sweet.

Her hands cupped my but and squeezed my cheeks. I growled my approval and slid the dress of her.

"I missed you too," she said.

"I forgot how the compulsion feels, it's amazing!"

"Yes, but the sex is even better."

My cock twitched and I got down on my knees.

"I hope you don't mind if I see how you taste again."

She gasped as I began to lick her folds. Her hands gripped my hair and I enjoyed how she almost pulled it out.

"Oh you've done this before haven't you, you naughty boy?" she asked with a laugh.

"I may be a good Christian boy but I am not a saint," I said.

I stood up and kissed her again. "I want you to ride me."

"With pleasure."

She grabbed my by the shoulders and tossed me on the bed.

She got on the bed and slowly crawled up my body, leaving a trail of kisses.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, take me Leah, I am all yours."

We kissed and she positioned herself over my manhood. She slid down and I watched with fascination as my dick disappeared into her womanhood.

"Better then I ever dreamed," I said.

She placed her hands on my chest and began to move her hips against mine. I moved my hands up to cup her face gently, she opened her mouth and began to suckle on my thumb.

Anticipation began to build in me. After tonight my life would forever change. I would marry Leah and she would be the mother to my child.

I rolled us over so she was below me and I grabbed her left leg and pushed it up around my waist and began a rhythm.

I was so close now, almost there.

"Jim, faster!" she said.

I picked up the speed and could feel my end approaching.

"Leah, I can't last much longer!" I said.

"Me either! Cum in me Jim!"

Something about those words made my whole body shudder.

I felt my loins explode inside her and then I felt my whole world change.

As I looked at Leah it was like my vision altered. It was as if everything was pushed to my periphery and all that remained was her. She was the only thing at the center of the world.

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on, but I had thought the same thing when I first met her at the pharmacy last year.

I had never had the courage to ask her out, there was always something intimidating about her. But over time I over came my fear and that night when Tasha and Hilary asked me to come out and party with them and Leah I saw it as my chance.

Little did I know life already saw to it we would be together forever.

"Your so beautiful," I said.

So this was what it was like to be compelled? It's not so bad.

"Thank you so much Jim, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," she said.

I kissed her and got up.

"Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you," I said.

She sat up and closed her eyes.

I walked over to my bag and got the engagement ring. I walked back to her and got on one knee.

"Okay, open them."

She opened her eyes and focused on the ring. "It's beautiful," she said.

"Leah Clearwater will you do me the honor of being my bride?" I asked her.

"Of course," she said.

I slid the ring on her finger, feeling more happy then I could speak.

I kissed her hands and hugged her.

"I promise I will take care of you Leah. You and the babies." I put my hand on her belly. "Our babies."

"You think you can handle being a father to nine kids?" she asked.

"It sounds...daunting, but I am sure I can handle it. Besides, we'll have the pack to help us."

"You know you'll have to share me with some of the guys."

"I know. and you know what? I don't feel as bothered by it like I did before. Maybe it is the compulsion but I just want us to be happy and if that means I have to share you then so be it."

"You really do care for me don't you? To be able to do this."

"I know it seems silly Leah. But I have always felt this connection to you. I...I would always get so happy when I found out you were working the same day I was and I would feel so sad when you weren't. I want to be with you Leah. The idea of spending the rest of my life with you just fills me with joy."

"I admit I always thought you were handsome but I never paid you much mind. You we're just Jim, the shy stock boy from an all American back ground. But I admit that night I felt a spark of some attraction."

"Then let's see if we can make that spark into a burning flame," I said.

"Before we do that let's find out if the compulsion is dormant."

She opened up the window and let out a loud howl.

A second later there was another howl coming from the distance.

"Now we wait."

Before Jake got here we put some cloths on and walked downstairs hand in hand.

I heard the sounds of something running to the house and the door opened and Jake walked in naked. I was not as comfortable with nudity as the others and I averted my gaze from him.

"It worked!" he said.

He walked over to us and looked at the ring on Leah's finger.

"Congratulations Mrs. Hilfiger," Jake said.

"Going to have to get used to that," Leah said.

They called the elders up and let them know the good news. After that we went to bed.

Jake slept with us, I felt awkward to be sharing a bed with another man but Leah slept between us.

I placed my hand on her belly, excited for the future and what it had to bring.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I jumped on my bed with a cry of joy.

Last night marked the end of the reign of the compulsion.

I was free!

For the first time in over four months I was back in La Push.

And damn it felt good to be home.

"Welcome home Leah," Seth said as he jumped next to me.

I reached over and hugged him.

"It's good to be home baby brother. So how are things between you and Rebecca?" I asked.

"Good. She's doing better now. What about you and Jim?"

"Good, I am having dinner at his parents house tonight," I said.

"When are you guys going to get married?" Seth asked.

"Next month."

"Why so soon?"

"The sooner we get married the sooner I cans top phasing and have the babies."

"We're both going to be parents," he said.

"I know, talk about a kick in the gut."

"Aunt Leah and Uncle Seth. God I didn't think we would be having kids so soon."

"I always wanted to have children. Now I am going to have a litter. I hope I don't screw it up."

"Relax, your the pack mother remember?" he asked.

I grinned. "Let's go to the beach."

We walked downstairs and I saw Billy was here talking to mom.

"Leah, welcome home girl," he said.

I leaned down and hugged him.

"I am glad you are here. Listen, I have something I want to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"I want you to be the one who marries me and Jim."

His eyes widened in shock. "Me?"

"Yes, you got certified right?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. I would be honored to be the one who marries you."

I hugged him again. "Thanks Billy, I can think of no better man to do it."

I turned to mom. "Seth and I are going to the beach!"

We ran out the door and mom yelled at us to have fun.

Seth and I chased after one another all the way to the beach. When we arrived I felt like crying. It was a shitty day, cloudy skies and chilled.

Yet I felt like I was on a beach in the Bahamas. I ran down to the beach, the sound of the Ocean called to me like an old friend.

There were a few other people on the beach, they wore jackets and heavy clothing to compensate for the cold weather. So when I kicked off my shoes and shrugged off my jacket and ran into the water they looked at me like I had lost my mind.

Maybe I did.

I went all the way until I was waist deep. the water was cold but it barely effected me. I felt as if the waves were purifying me of all the stress and guilt I had endured in the last four months.

I wiped the tears that fell to my face. It took a while and a lot of work, but I was finally back home.

A chapter of my life was ending, now I had to prepare for a new one.

I was going to get married, I was going to have kids, followed by more kids. I still had three years to go before Pacey, Nick, Justin and Brandon turned sixteen and would take their turn to father children with me.

But I was not going to think about that until I had to.

For now I would only worry about my near future, not the far.

The Cullen's were planning on coming down for the wedding. It would be the first time they were all in La Push for any reason. Our relations have really grown since the treaty was first made.

Seth splashed me from behind and we began to splash and dunk one another. The people on the beach watched us, amazed we were having fun in the cold water.

One guy got brave and took of his shoes and shirt to get in, only to run away as soon as the watcher touched his feet.

After a while Seth and I went back to the shore. Laughing all the way. We shook the water off our bodies and stood on the shore.

"I can't believe it is finally over," I said.

_"Daughter."_

Seth and I froze. We looked down and saw a womans face had formed in the wet sand.

_"It is not over daughter. It is just beginning."_

Before I could ask what she meant the tide came in and washed her face away.

Seth and I stood there, holding hands.

All the joy left me and I felt so cold.

**Fusedtwilight: Oh no! what did the spirit mean! Next chapter is Leah's wedding, and the wolves have got a special present for Leah. And a new evil rises. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Pack Mother

Chapter 16

 

**Fusedtwilight: In this chapter Leah gets married. But before she does the pack has a special gift to give to her. And the pack meets a potential new threat.**

 

Leah P.O.V

We were in a bridal shop in Port Angeles.

Mom, Emily, Kim, Rachel, Rebecca and Marie, Jim's mom and even Tasha and Hilary.

I was going to just going to go to the bridal shop in forks but Marie mentioned this place, she said it could be a bit pricey but well worth every penny.

I was doing my final fitting. The wedding was in five days.

Was I nervous? Fuck yeah!

"And here is the bride," the dress fitter said as she pulled the curtain back.

I walked forward and everyone beamed.

"Oh sweetie you look radiant," mom said with a smile.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," Marie said.

"Are you guys sure it doesn't make my ass look big?" I asked.

"Girl there aint nothing wrong with having a big ass. Believe me," Tasha said slapping her own rump.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress clung perfectly to my upper body, it exposed the valley of my breasts. A shawl would be wrapped around my shoulders to hide my tattoo and the gown trailed behind me as I walked. I wore a pair of white opera gloves.

I did look awesome.

Emily was going to be my maid of honor, the imprints and my friends were going to be my brides maids. Jacob was going to walk me down the isle and Billy was going to be the one who wed Jim and I.

The wedding was going to be held in La Push. Everyone was going to be there.

After we bought out things we headed for the cars. Laughing and having a good time.

But then I heard it, it was too distant for a human to hear but judging from the look on Rachel's face she heard it too.

A cry for help.

"Mom, I will be right back, I forgot something, Rachel come with," I said.

"Of course."

Rachel and I handed our bags to the others and quickly made our way down an ally where we heard the cry come from.

The closer we got the the clearer it became for us to hear the sounds of someone being threatened.

We turned a corner and saw a guy pressed against a wall in front of a wall, looking terrified as three large guys bared down on him.

"Where is the money Victor. Ulf has given you the time you needed," the middle guy said.

"Please I need more time!" Victor said.

"Times up. Take him," the middle guy said.

The other two stepped forward to grab him.

"Hey!" I yelled.

They all turned to look at us.

They were all muscular and tall. They all had blonde hair and blue eyes and pale skin. They wore black pants, black shirts and black leather jackets.

They had different hair styles. The one on the left had his hair cut short on his sides leaving the middle long in a Mohawk style. The one on the right had short hair and lines were shaved in his hair making it look like a labyrinth was shaved on his head. The one in the middle had buzz cut hair except for his bangs.

"Piss of girlies, we're working here," the middle guy said.

Rachel and I walked toward them. Fuckers think they are so tough? Obviously they have never fought two shifters. Rachel and I didn't need to phase to teach these pricks a lesson they wouldn't-

Wait...that smell...no fucking way...their shifters!

Wolf shifters!

"Leah you smell that?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I do," I said.

The three of them took a deep breath and they looked surprised.

"Hans, you smell that?" the one on the left said.

"Hey I just said that!" Rachel said.

"Scram Victor, we'll talk later," Hans said.

Victor left without so much as a look of gratitude at Rachel and I.

We all had a staring contest. I wasn't feeling so confidant now. Human thugs I could handle without breaking a sweat. But shifter thugs who had the same strengths I did?

That could be a problem.

And there was something about these guys that really made me feel uneasy. They had a look in their eyes I saw in a vampires. A look that told of a being who was a predator.

The look of a killer.

"Two females in one city. I have never heard of such a thing," Hans said.

"Three assholes in one city, go figure," I said.

"Cheeky thing aren't you?" the guy on the right said.

They began to walk over to us. Rachel and I took two steps back.

"You should come with us, in fact I insist on it," Hans said.

"Back the fuck off!" I growled using my alpha voice.

The three of them shuddered. They felt the power of my voice, but they were not in my pack. They did not have to follow my orders.

"No fucking way, she's a alpha!"

"Ulf will like to hear this."

"Both of you come with us," Hans said.

"Rachel, run!"

We turned and ran back down the alley. I heard the three of them run after us. It would seem females are always faster then men because we managed to our run them.

Once we left the alley and returned to the street where there were plenty of people the three of them stopped chasing us and disappeared back into the alley.

Rachel and I went back to the parking lot where the others were waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" Emily asked.

"Are you two alright? You seem a bit shaken up?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, we just had a run in with some hobo asking for money," I lied.

We got in the cars and headed for La Push. As we drove I was aware I was being watched. I looked and saw the three wolves staring at us from across the street.

I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Jacob P.O.V

"More wolves? In Port Angeles?" I asked.

"Yeah, they weren't Quileute though," Leah said.

"Could they be from Forks? Maybe some of the gene carriers got activated?" Rachel asked.

"No, I checked the list. There was no one named Hans on their or Ulf," Billy said.

"Maybe they are foreign. Hans and Ulf are European names," Sue said.

"I am more concerned with the fact they are thugs. Just think of how they are misusing their gifts," Old Quil said.

"I am just glad they didn't hurt Leah and Rachel. What could they have wanted with you guys?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I doubt it was good," Leah said.

"We need to look into this. Find out what is going on. Now that they know we exist they may seek us out," Billy said.

"We'll increase patrols," I said.

"Could their be more of them?" Sue asked.

"We only saw the three and they mentioned someone called Ulf who might be their alpha, but there could be more," Leah said.

"We know there are many other kinds of shape-shifters in the world, but this will be the first time we have met any of them. Let us hope this goes smoothly," Billy said.

"I don't get why the compulsion didn't activate though," Rachel said.

"The spirit told me the compulsion was specifically designed to call to those of Taha Aki's bloodline. Obviously they are not from his gene pool," Leah said.

"But they can still be a problem. We'll look into it more after the wedding, until then we will be on our guard," I said.

"Bastards try and ruin my wedding I will skin them alive," Leah growled.

"No one in their right mind would try," Billy said with a grin.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

Tomorrow was the big day.

I was so nervous.

I was at the Cullen's, I had decided to move in. I was going to need a big house when I had the kids.

I had my bachelorette here and it had been a blast. Esme, Rose, Alice and Bella had been there as well.

We had such a blast, I had loved all the gifts they had gotten me.

My face turned red when I opened Tasha and Hilary's gifts. Hilary got me some very revealing lingerie and Tasha got my some padded leopard handcuffs and a black studded collar with a paddle.

"To help keep Jim in line," Tasha had said.

Everyone had left about an hour ago and I was all alone. Jim was out with the pack, his dad and human friends had thrown him a bachelor party and then the pack decided to show their new brother a good time as well.

God only knows the kind of trouble they are going to get into.

I was glad they had accepted Jim. It would make everything so much easier.

Every night I share my bed with Jim and Jake. Jim had never had an issue with it, at least he hasn't vocalized it. I still make love with the other pack members every once in a while, even the imprinted ones.

Now that the compulsion was under control we shouldn't have to do it. But we still do.

Colin and Brady had showed up to study together and I had made them some snacks while they worked, when they finished we somehow made our way to the bedroom.

Sam had stopped by to drop off some make up Emily got for me to use for the wedding and we had kissed which had been innocent but then turned into something intense and passionate and I soon found myself impaled on his manhood.

Jared had visited after his patrol to pay me a visit and we had talked for a bit and as he got ready he hugged me and gave me a kiss and just like Sam it evolved into something more and he staid for an extra hour.

Paul just walked in and kissed me and we had sex. He knew what he wanted, he didn't try and hide it from me or himself.

And Quil and Embry were my regular lovers as well. I remember one night I had been at home watching tv when Quil showed up to hang. I laid on the couch with him behind me and before long he was kissing my neck and rubbing my belly, then he pulled our pants down and slowly pushed into me and we forgot all about the tv.

Embry I had gone to wake him up so he could get ready for his job. But as I looked at his sleeping form I was struck by his beauty and how innocent he looked, I leaned down and gently kissed his lips and he woke up and wrapped his arms around me and started the day on a very happy start.

No one brought up the fact I was still sleeping with the imprinted wolves, I spoke to Rachel about it because there was no way the whole pack could keep this from her.

She said she was aware I was sleeping with the others. The imprints had a good idea I was as well but they knew because of the compulsion it complicated things so they were willing to turn a blind eye to it.

Quil and Embry had moved into the Cullen house with me and they had their own rooms. Their reasoning being that Jim and I were going to need help with a house full of kids.

Quil's mom was okay with it, Embry's mom Tiffany not so much. Embry had told her of the situation and I had found her on my door yelling at me for corrupting her little boy and ruining his life.

Then she broke down into tears and I hugged her and got her some wine and we had a long heart to heart talk about my situation with Embry.

When she realized I wasn't some harlot using her baby boy she hugged me and apologized. She loved Embry, he was all she had. He was the most important person in her life. She had always felt guilty for never telling him who his father was.

"I didn't know Joshua was married. He never wore a ring. So imagine my shock when I tell him I am pregnant and he reveals he already has a wife and son. I moved to La Push hoping he would help me but he upped and left."

I took her hand and placed it on my belly, telling her she would soon have one more person in her life that would be important to her. Embry was happy I made peace with his mom.

Colin and Brady had told their parents as well. They flipped when they learned the legends were true and that their sons were werewolves.

They were even more freaked out to learn they were going to soon be fathers and were compelled to me.

We had informed the pups parents of the situation as well. They were not thrilled and Pacey's parents threatened to move. I didn't blame them, if my kids were ever in a situation like that I would flip as well.

I was sipping a glass of champagne everything was all set. Tomorrow I would marry Jim and stop phasing to start the gestation process and nine months from now I was going to be a mommy.

There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jim, Colin and Brady stood at the doorstep.

"Guys what are you all doing here? I thought you were throwing Jim a bachelor party?" I asked.

They all walked in and I shut the door behind them.

"We came to give you a gift Leah," Jake said.

"Oh?" I asked.

"We wanted to do something special, something just for you. We ran the idea by Jim and he thinks it is a great idea," Sam said.

"What?" I saw they had grins on their faces. "What are you all up too?" I asked.

Jim walked over to me and kissed me. "Turn the compulsion on Leah," he said.

"Wait what?"

The compulsion may no longer activate itself but I was still capable of turning it on myself.

Sam came up behind me and kissed the back of my neck. "We want to make love to you Leah."

"All at once?"

"That's the idea."

"We want to send you off to your wedding with a bang," Quil said with a grin.

"He has been waiting for over an hour to say that," Embry said.

"Didn't once say you liked it when there was more of us?" Jacob asked.

"Yes but-"

Jim silenced me by kissing me.

"Let us all love you Leah. Let us all share in our love for you."

"Do it Leah, you know you want to," Paul said.

"Well, since you all asked so nicely."

I activated the compulsion and we all cried out. Soon I was swarmed by hands and lips all over my body.

We took our little party to the living room. They moved the table and furniture making a large space. Embry and Quil grabbed several pillows and set them on the floor.

Then the cloths came off and once more the I was assaulted by them.

Jake was the first one to go, laying my on the floor, my head on one pillow and another pillow beneath my lower back. Sam sat by my head, I opened my mouth and swallowed his cock. Jake pushed into me causing me to gasp and Sam grunted as my mouth hummed with pleasure.

"How do you like having two alpha cocks inside you Leah? "Jake asked.

I just smiled, Jake knew the answer.

The others watched us, all of them naked, impatiently waiting for their turn. The thought each of them would have their way with me was highly arousing.

I have never been part of a gang bang before. Should be fun.

Jake shuddered against me and pulled out of me. Sam moved down to take his place. Jake laid down across from my head and kissed me, and ran his hand through my hair.

No one else stepped up, they all waited their turn. The alpha and beta were the first ones to have their fun, everyone else had to wait their turn.

Sam picked me up and sat me in his lap, he slid me down into his cock and moved his hips from side to side.

"I hope you like your gift Lee-Lee," he said.

"So far so good, whose idea was this?"

"We were running through the woods thinking about what we should do for you and Quil made a remark that maybe you would like to have a giant orgy," Brady said.

"And you all just thought it was a good idea?"

I could tell from the looks on their faces they thought it was.

Sam gave one final thrust ant I fell back onto the pillows.

Brady crawled on top of me. Rubbing his face between my breasts.

I grinned, Brady and I had a unique relationship.

I spun us around so I was on top and he was pinned below me.

"Hello puppy," I said using my nick name for him.

"Alpha," he greeted.

"You ready to play?" I asked.

"Yes alpha."

Brady loved it when I topped him. Turns out he was a natural submissive in the bed. He loved it when I took control of him. The others liked to joke he was my bitch.

He didn't deny it, why would he? He loved what we had.

I leaned down and bit his neck, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave a mark that soon faded.

"Embry could get me whats in that box?"

Embry walked over to the table where the said box was sitting and opened it up. Grinning when he saw what was inside.

"Do you want the handcuffs or the paddle?" he asked.

I felt Brady's cock twitch when he heard what Embry had found in the box.

"Just the cuffs, we'll save the paddle for later," I said with a grin.

Brady's cock gave another excited twitch.

Embry handed me the cuffs and Brady automatically placed his hand above his head where I cuffed them together.

"Whose my good little puppy?" I asked.

"I am," Brady said happily

"You want me to fuck you?" I asked.

"Yes alpha."

"Then say the magic word."

"Ruff Ruff!" he barked.

The guys snickered but Brady ignored them. I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Good boy."

I sat down on his lap, his cock filled me up, I leaned down and placed my mouth around his right nipple and bit down hard like I did with his neck.

I let go and watched the bite heal and did the same to his other nipple. He cried out with each bite, I enjoyed the taste of his skin on my tongue.

"Damn, Brady and Leah are hardcore," Paul said.

"Kind of makes me want to try the S and M stuff," Quil said.

"I'm saving the paddle for you Quil," I said.

They all laughed.

Brady gave one last thrust and emptied himself into me.

"That's a good puppy, you know how to make me happy," I said.

"Anything for you alpha," he said.

I took the handcuffs off him. He got out of the way and I had Brady lay on the ground. I climbed on top of him and I had Jared get behind me and Paul stand in front of me. Jared used some lube on his manhood and pushed it into my ass.

I cried out at the feeling of both of them inside me, filling both of my holes up and stretching them out. I kissed Paul's sack and sucked on his balls.

I then took him into my mouth and and enjoyed the feeling of having all three of my holes being plundered.

The four of us grunted and groaned I felt so alive, having all the pack fuck me and watch me fuck was a joy in on itself.

They cam, filling all my holes with their essence, and I gladly licked Paul's cock clean.

Quil was next, he eagerly jumped on the pillows like the goofball he was.

"Take me, I am all yours.

I wiped my mouth and grinned.

"Why does that grin make me afraid and horny at the same time?" he asked.

I moved over to him and placed a pillow under his head.

"I want to try something."

"Okay, I love trying new things," Quil said.

I moved over to him and placed my hand on his belly.

I called to the compulsion, I pushed into Quil and he gasped.

I trailed my hands up and down his chest and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Shit! What are you doing?" he asked.

"Checking to see if I can make you cum with the compulsion. I figure if I can put enough power into it I can make you orgasm with a touch. But if it gets to much tell me and I will stop."

"Don't you dare!" he said.

I continued moving my hands slowly around his chest and torso, coming close to his groin but never touching it.

I watched in fascination as his body writhed beneath my hands, it gave me a dark sense of pleasure to know I could invoke such a reaction in him with but a touch.

I felt Embry move behind me, he began to kiss my neck.

"Sorry, but I can't just watch any more," he said. I felt him slide his head around my pussy teasingly. "God your so fucking hot, the way you make Quil like this is amazing."

He pushed into me and I let out a gasp. Embry began to thrust into me from behind, holding onto my waist so I would keep my upper body upright.

Quil watched us with intense dark eyes.

All the sex had made me hypersensitive. I could feel yet another orgasm about to hit me. But I wanted Quil and Embry to cum with me so I poured the compulsion into them both and when I came they came with me.

I felt Embry release inside me and Quil's prick shot several loads onto his chest in thick splatters.

"Holy fuck that was amazing, we have got to do that again," Quil said.

"Not tonight Quilly." I rubbed his face and kissed his forehead. "I need to take care of my fiance."

I crawled over to Jim who was sitting on a the couch stroking his cock as he watched me get nailed by the pack. I grinned and placed my hands on his knees and dragged myself up his body, licking his manhood and all the way to his chest.

"You demon temptress, I used to be a good christian boy now look at me, I am involved in a wolf orgy," he said kissing me on the lips.

"You know you love it," I said as I slid down onto him.

He kissed my chest and stood up. He held onto my hips as he thrust into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I gently bit down on his lips and tugged on them. He grinned and he began to thrust harder into me.

His body began to tremble and he hugged me tight and continued to thrust into me even when he spurt his warmth into me, he did not stop until my walls clamped tight around him and I dug my nails onto his shoulders.

We kissed and he sat me on my legs.

"How did you like our gift?" he asked.

"You guys know how to spoil me."

Jake walked up behind me and took my hand. "Come on she-wolf, bed time. we have a big day tomorrow."

He led me to the floor and laid me on the pillows. He laid on my left side and Jim laid on my right. Sam settled between my legs and rested his head on my belly.

Embry and Qul laid at my feet, placing their heads close to my legs.

Jared, Paul, Colin and Brady laid down by my head, together we formed a great big puppy pile.

I fell asleep, surrounded by the warmth of my lovers and the sound of their soft breaths which lulled me to peace.

* * *

Port Angeles

In a Flat in Port Angeles a man was reading the paper.

He was six foot three and wore jeans and nothing else.

He was reading the Forks newspaper.

The front door slid open and Hans walked in.

"Ulf, I just got don talking to our man. He says the drugs will be in by the week."

Ulf nodded pleased. Port Angeles was a good place to get into the drug trade. Once they finished up around here they would then set their sights on Seattle.

"Good. And did you finally take care of Victor?" Ulf asked calmly.

"Found him in the sewers. That's why it took us so long time find him," Hans said.

"Where are Kasper and Håkon?" Ulf asked.

"Doing their patrols as you ordered. Keeping an eye out for any more wolves."

"I am surprised they have not tried to reach out to us. They are either really cautious or not afraid of our presence here. No matter we will be meeting them soon enough." Ulf handed him the paper. There was an article talking about Leah and Jim's wedding with a picture of the two of them.

"This is the alpha female," Hans said.

"Then that must the alpha male. Her name is Leah Clearwater. His name is Jim Hilfiger. The woman is a member of the Quileute tribe. There have been many reports of giant mutant dogs around the Forks area over the years. I was meaning to look into it when we first got to Seattle."

"How many do you think there are?" Hans asked.

"Who knows, but the fact they have two females is very unusual. Females are very rare, this pack is not like any of the others."

"Do you think they are with the Lupus group?" Hans asked.

"I doubt it. If they were then they would have tried and force us to leave the area by now," Ulf said.

"Maybe they have not contacted us because they know who we are. Maybe they know what we do?"

"No, they would have sent for reinforcements for the Lupus. Which is why we need to learn as much about them as we can. Once we finish taking over the city we'll meet with them. Standered procedure."

"What do we do with the alpha female?"

"Once I kill her mate I will try and make her mine."

"And if she refuses?"

"Then she can join her mate in death. Though I wouldn't mind having her as my woman. She looks like she could be a freak in the bed. Now go make the runs. And tell Drake if doesn't start paying what he owes us we'll kill him and his whores."

Hans bowed and left Ulf alone.

Hans was not looking forward to what was to come.

Another wolf pack destroyed. He had seen it before. They would meet with them and pretend to be friends. Once they learned the packs size and strengths Ulf would challenge the alpha to a duel and kill him.

The alphas pack would be added to their own and they would add to Ulf's power.

And just like Hans they would be turned into monsters.

Because Ulf was very good at bringing out a persons dark side.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

The next day I was outside the Church.

I was in my wedding dress holding my flowers.

The girls were all behind me and Claire hummed to herself as she held her basket.

Jake stood right next to me, looking so dashing in a suite. He looked like he just stepped out of a photo shoot for GQ.

"You ready?" he asked.

"As I will ever be," I said.

Thee music began to play and Claire went through first, then the others. Leaving just Jacob and me.

"You look great Leah," Jake said.

"You too," I said.

"Here begins a new chapter in your life," he said.

"I know. It's scary."

"Don't worry, we're all a bit scared," he said.

The 'Here comes the bride' music began to play and we walked through the doors into the church. It was packed full of people. The Cullen's had to sit on Jim's side of the room.

Partly because there was so many people on my side, partly because not all the Quileute's were comfortable being near the infamous Cullen family.

I saw mom near the front sitting with Seth, Rachel, Rebecca, Seth, Paul. Uncle Lucas, Aunt Mirabelle and Grandpa Johnathan and Grandma Charlotte.

Dad's brother and sister Elizabeth and Michael sat with them as well.

They all knew about the wolves and the compulsion thing. The elders were not the only members of the tribe who knew the truth. Some didn't believe it, others did.

It was a bit embarrassing to have my family know I was going to have nine kids from nine different fathers. But grandma was excited to have more grand babies to spoil.

Mom and grandma were dabbing their eyes with a hanky.

Jake escorted me to alter and hugged me before he went to join the Cullen's and Nessie.

Billy spoke the words and the rings were exchanged.

We said our 'I do's.' and Jim raised my veil.

I felt like a swarm of butterfly's was in my stomach. Jim looked at me with such loving eyes. I was looking forward to waking up in the morning to look into those eyes.

He leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss.

The whole church erupted in applause but it seemed distant and far away.

We broke the kiss and like that, I was ready to start my new life.

* * *

Later At The Party

Everyone had driven to the Clearwater house.

It was thankfully a beautiful day so they had set up a party for outside.

Everyone was eating, except for the Cullen's of course.

Seth was sitting next to Rebecca, he had made her a plate of food.

It was dwarfed by his own plate of food.

"The wedding was beautiful," she said.

"Yeah, it was, I am so happy for Leah. I wish dad had been here to see it," Seth said a little sadly.

"I am sure he is watching us from the great beyond. Dad once told me just because someone dies doesn't mean they are not with you. They are in our hearts," she said.

"Thanks. Look at me, acting all mopey at my sisters wedding. I am silly."

Rebecca was about to say something when she got a sick look on her face.

"Are you alright?" Seth quickly asked.

Rebecca waved her hand. "Yeah, I just felt sick for a second. Damn pregnancy symptoms have really been messing me up."

Rebecca wasn't showing yet. But her waist size had gone up a little.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"No it will be okay, it comes and goes."

"Good, I wish pregnancy could be easier. I hate knowing your going to have the morning sickness and the labor pains and everything else. You don't think you will get postpartum depression do you?"

"Have you been studying this?" she asked.

"Of course. I am going to be a father, I need to be prepared. Also I think we should start going to Lamaze classes. I mean I know it is soon, people don't do it to like the third trimester but I think it wouldn't hurt to get a head start, what do you think?"

Rebecca just smiled. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I think I just enjoy being around you."

Seth just smiled.

Meanwhile the pups were talking.

"Well guys just three more years for us and that will be us," Brandon said pointing to several of the pack who looked at Leah with loving looks.

"Well three years for you pacey," Brandon said.

Justin, Brandon and Nick had already had their birthdays in the last few months and they were now fourteen.

Pacey shook his head. "Tomorrow is my birthday, I will be fourteen."

"Man my parents are pissed about the compulsion thing," Justin said.

"My parents are talking about sending me to California to live with my aunt and uncle," Pacey said sadly.

"Yeah, like that will work. Some how some way the compulsion or the spirit would find a way to make sure you knock Leah up," Brandon said.

"Don't say it like that," Pacey said with a blush.

"It's true. We can't fight it, we're going to have do it just like everyone else. There won't be any point in fighting it," Brandon said.

"True, not looking forward to being compelled by Leah though. But it's just like imprinting so it won't be so bad...and the sex will be good," Justin said.

"Word," Brandon said.

"Leah is very frisky," Nick said.

"Can't believe she had sex with everyone last night," Pacey said.

They all remembered the memories they had gotten from the pack this morning. A part of them was shocked that such a thing happened, but another part was wishing they were sixteen already.

Paul was talking to his father Phillip.

"So when are you and Rachel going to tie the knot?" Phillip asked.

"Not this again dad," Paul sighed.

"Son the two of you are imprinted. It's going to happen why not now? I married your mother when I was your age."

"Yeah and look how that turned out," Paul said.

Phillip sighed. "Son your mother and I were in love. It just wasn't meant to be. But what you and Rachel have, it's eternal. I envy you son. You found your soul mate."

"Thanks dad. But we want to get things sorted out. There is Leah and the compulsion and the babies. We need to wait for this all to blow over first."

"Got to say, I can't wait to meet my future grandson. The first in many I hope."

"Great, first the marriage thing now the baby thing."

Leah and Jim were talking to their families.

"It was such a beautiful wedding," Marie said wiping away her tears.

"I know, they were both so beautiful," Sue said wiping her own tears away.

"You really do look great Leah, Harry would be proud of you," Charlie said hugging Leah.

"Thanks Charlie," Leah said.

"So where are you two going for your honeymoon?" Sue's brother Lucas asked.

"San Diego. I stopped by there on my world trip. The beaches are amazing," Jim said.

"And how long will you be gone for" Howie asked.

"Two weeks," Leah said.

"Isn't that a bit long?" Marie asked.

"Now Marie, it's their honey moon. Let them have fun," Howard said.

Billy and Old Quil watched Leah and Jim. Both were happy for the both of them.

"I have been paying close attention to the Port Angekes papers. There has been talk of a new gang rising to power in the city called the Hell Hounds. They have been linked to the deaths of three of the major gangs in that area and have taken control of the criminal underworld in a few months," Old Quil said.

"And you think it is the wolves Leah and Rachel encountered?" Billy asked.

"Ignoring the obvious clue in the name Hell Hounds the papers speak of the extreme brutality. Their victims have been found torn to shreds, as if by some large animal."

Billy was quiet for a moment.

"It is out of our jurisdiction. They are not of our pack," Old Quil said.

"Still, it is like the newborns all over again. And they know of our existence. What happens if they decide to make contact with us?" Billy asked.

"As long as they don't mean us harm there can be peace."

"How can there be peace between a peaceful pack and another pack that thrives in violence. Do you know what happens when one pack intrudes on the territory of another?"

"They fight for control. But these are not just wolves, these are also men."

"Men can be just as territorial, if not more so then wolves old friend," Billy said.

And so it came time for everyone to see the newlywed couple to leave.

Leah threw the flowers into the air behind to be caught. Tasha almost caught it but one of the guests pushed her out of the way and caught the flowers.

"I got them! I got them!" she yelled.

"Oh I don't think so bitch!" Tasha yelled.

She pulled her fist back and punched the woman in the face.

The flowers went sailing through the air again and this time was caught by Sue who was standing next to Charlie.

They looked surprised at the flowers, then Sue smiled at Charlie who turned several shades of red.

"Have fun Leah," Seth said as he hugged his sister.

"I will. Take care while I am gone," she said.

"Congratulations Leah," Emily said.

"Thanks Em, I am glad you were my maid of honor," Leah said.

"How could I not be?"

Leah had to hold her breath as she was hugged by Esme. "We have a surprise waiting for you when you get back."

"What?" Leah asked.

"You'll see," Esme said with a warm smile.

After they said their goodbyes and gave their hugs Leah and Jim got in their car and drove off as everyone waved.

Leah and Jim held hands, they were on their way to the airport where the Cullen's had arranged for a private jet to take them to San Diego.

They would be staying at the Hilton San Diego Bayfront. Paid for by the Cullen's.

"I hope everything was perfect for you," Jim said.

"It was a dream come true," Leah said.

He saw Leah had a sort of sad look on her face as she looked out the window.

"You home sick already?" he asked.

"A little."

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it," he said.

* * *

Two weeks later

Leah P.O.V

"I can't believe there was a freaking vampire in San Diego!" I said as we drove to the Cullen house.

"I know, you would think they would chose someplace less sunny," Jim said.

In the final week of our honeymoon Jim and I had come across a female vampire who had been killing a large number of people.

We killed her together and luckily that had been the only bump in our honey moon.

We were now back home and driving to the Cullen's where everyone was waiting for us.

When we pulled up the driveway we both stared at the house.

"Is it just me or is this place bigger?" Jim asked.

It did. It was like someone had added new areas to the house. There were several new windows and the whole place seemed to have been redesigned.

We got out of the car and walked around the house where we could hear the sounds of people talking and the smell of barbecue.

Our families, the pack and the Cullen's were here.

"Leah, Jim!" Marie said.

Everyone walked over to us and welcomed us back.

"How was your trip?" mom asked.

"It was great, I did a lot of tanning," I said.

"I thought your skin looked a little darker," Quil said.

Jim and I staid outside for several minutes telling everyone what we did while we were gone.

"Alright, food is ready!" Sam said.

"Jim, Leah would you help Carlisle and I get the plates?" Esme asked.

The four of us walked in the house.

I looked around in amazement. Things looked the same, yet it was more full then before. And it also looked like they had redesigned everything.

"We decided that since your going to be having a large family you are going to need some extra rooms, so we redesigned the house so you have more space," Carlisle said.

"How did you get all this done? We were only gone for two weeks," Jim said.

"It's amazing what vampires and werewolves can do when they work together. We never sleep so this helped give us something to do," Esme said. "I hope you like it. Your mother helped us pick out what to buy for the house for you."

"You didn't have to do all this," I said.

"Of course we did, you and your pack are not just our allies, your our family. We know you have had it rough and we wanted to help," Carlisle said.

"Thank you, this really means a lot to us," I said holding Jim's hand.

"This is your house now Leah. Promise me you will fill it with happy memories and we will call it even," Esme said.

"Don't worry, we can promise this house will be filled with more the love of God and family," Jim said.

"Amen," Carlisle said.

We went back outside and we ate with the others. When the sun began to fall a few hours later everyone began to leave.

I said a final goodbye to the Cullen's, thanking them again for what they had done.

"You have to promise to send us baby photos," Alice said as we hugged.

"With nine kids I promise you will get loads of them," I said.

"Take care she-wolf," Emmett said as we hugged. "Hope you enjoy the new love nest."

"Emmett!" Rose chastised him, slapping him in the stomach. "Congratulations Leah, I am glad you will finally get what you always wanted."

Rose and I were not exactly friends. But we had shared a connection through an understanding of a common pain. We both new what it was like to want kids but to never have them.

One by one the guests left until the only ones who remained where Jim, me, Embry and Quil.

Once we walked inside Quil and Embry gave me a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"We missed you so much!" Embry said.

"I missed you all as well," I said.

"So when are you going to stop phasing? I want to meet little Quil already!" Quil said with a pout.

"I haven't' phased since we killed that vampire."

"You guys killed a vampire?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, a bunch of people were going missing and Leah and I smelled a vampire when we went out to a club one night. We tracked her down and ended her," Jim said.

"You'd think they would hunt someplace less sunny," Embry said.

"I know right?" I asked.

"So, let us show you around. Esme is a freaking genius, she redesigned the whole house!"

They led us through the house, showing us around. Showing us the new rooms that had been added to, some roomes had been merged into a bigger room.

Their favorite room was the wolf-cave as they called it.

Basically it was a large room with two pool tables, a ping-pong table, a punching bag, a seventy inch wide screed plasma tv with surround sound stereo (which sounds even better with enhanced hearing) some bean bags and two couches and several chairs and a lazy boy recliner, a dart bored and several posters of sports players covered the walls.

"Isn't it the most beautiful place in the world?" Quil asked with mock tears.

"Emmett, Jasper and Edward helped us make this place," Embry said.

"It is amazing!" Jim said.

"Saturday nights are the new pack nights."

They high fived one another and I chuckled.

They continued to show us around, there were five bathrooms now, one of which had a jacuzzi in it.

"That was Emmett and Rose's idea," Embry said.

When we finally finished the tour we decided to get some rest.

My new room was no longer Edward's old room, it was now the largest room in the whole house. My bed was now a California King sized bed, big enough for me and several people to sleep on.

"Can't wait to break it in," Quil said wiggling his eyebrows.

We all got ready for bed. Quil and Embry slept with us. Quil laid on my left and Embry on my right. Jim gave up his spot next to me since he had slept with me for the past two weeks.

I smiled at him, glad he was being so cooperative. I had been afraid he would be jealous and possessive but he was showing he was capable of sharing.

I wondered how much of it was his own nature and how much was the compulsion. Some of the pack had been more clingy and territorial then the other. Brady, Paul, Quil and Sam were the territorial ones. Jake, Colin, Jared and Embry were the more easy going ones who shared me a lot more easily.

I was glad Jim was the kind who shared.

We had such a wonderful time in San Diego. Nothing supernatural at all (except the vampire we killed) just a man and a woman having a good time together. Watching movies, going to the beach, going out to clubs and restaurants making love.

I had almost felt normal.

And as much as I loved my pack it was nice to have only one man to worry about.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

And it didn't seem I was asleep that long before a loud howl cut through the silent night.

The clock said it was past two in the morning, we had been asleep for four hours.

But as soon as we heard the howl we jumped out of bed and ran outside and phased.

In an instant my mind was assaulted by a multitude of voices.

_Whats going on?_

_Who howled?_

_Is it a vampire?_

These questions were soon answered from Jake, Paul, Justin and Brady who were having a staring contest with another pack.

 _Who are you?_ Jake asked the alpha firmly.

The alpha spoke. If it was not for our connection to Jake we would not be able to hear his thoughts.

_My name is Ulf. I believe a few of your pack met some of mine in Seattle a few weeks back_

Ulf was the largest of his pack. His fur was dark silver with a black streak of fur down his back.

There were nine of them counting Ulf. Like us they were all different shades of colors but their fur was oddly cut. One whole had the same labyrinth pattern the one guy from Seattle had. Another had short hair from his lower waist but longer from the top.

We had always kept out hair cut short because the longer your hair is as a human the longer it will be as a wolf. Obviously these guys liked to style their hairs more intricately so their wolf forms looked more unique.

One by one we all showed up, I took my place on Jake's right and Sam took his left side.

The air was filled with tension, our instincts were telling us we needed to drive away these wolves, we were at the edge of our territory. But my wolf didn't like them being so close, none of our wolves liked it.

 _I know, some of your group harassed my my mate and sister,_ Jake said stonily.

_I apologize. My beta and wolves were surprised to see two females. As you may or may not know females are a very rare thing so two is truly extraordinary. Might we speak in human form? I think it would make this easier._

Ulf and his wolves phased into their human forms, not caring about their nudity.

"There, see we mean you no harm," Ulf said.

 _Let's phase, they obviously just want to talk and there are more of us,_ Sam said.

 _I agree with Sam, let's see what these dicks want,_ I said.

I had Paul, Embry and Quil walk in front of me and Rebecca so we could phase and get dressed, neither of us were comfortable with the new pack seeing us naked.

The guys agreed with us.

Once we phased and got some cloths on the guys did the same thing. Ulf and his pack patiently waited for us to cloth ourselves, while they remained nude, obviously not caring about being naked at all.

Once we were all ready I retook my place by Jacob on his right side. Jim stood next to me.

Ulf looked at the three of us confused.

"I thought he was the alpha," he said pointing at Jim.

"No, I am."

"But I saw him and the alpha female in the paper. They are married."

"Yes, we are," I said. "And my name is Leah."

"Forgive me. I am just do not understand. You say you are married to that wolf, when clearly you are mated with your alpha. You are marked as such."

I looked at the tattoo on my arm. "What do you know about this?" I asked.

"When ever a alpha male and female mate they are marked in someway to show they were together. So it is odd for you to have your mate yet be married to another wolf."

"Our domestic arrangement is not of your concern. Your activities in Port Angeles are of a greater concern."

"We know you are the ones who call themselves Hell Hounds, so don't try and deny it," I said.

"I admit, we are they. But please, do not peg us as evil. The whole gang thing is just our disguise. We are trying to clean the city up."

"By beating up innocent men?" I asked.

"Victor was no innocent. He was a drug dealer, some of his clients were children barely about to reach their teens," Hans said.

"I heard you, you were going to kill him because he owed you money!"

"And he did, despite being werewolves we are still bound by certain necessities. Like a roof over our heads and food in our belly. I can assure you, all of our victims have been criminals. I also admit we have had to get our hands a little dirty but if you are going to get something clean you have to get a little dirty yourself. I wish for there to be peace between us. What is your name alpha?" Ulf asked.

"Jacob Black," Jake answered.

"Tell me Jacob, are you aware of the Lupus group?"

"Can't say I have."

"Ah, good. They are a group of shape-shifters. Wolves to be precise. They have banded together to form an alliance. There are not very many packs but they are always on the look out. That is why I waited for so long before I made contact with you. I had to be sure you were not one of them."

"You make it sound like they are dangerous," Jake said.

"Not quit. They are very...opinionated. They once started out as a simple group who wanted unity amongst all the shifter groups. But over time they became convinced in the superiority of the wolf shifters. They think they have a right to rule us. Best stay clear of them or they will show up and demand you offer them gifts and confirm to their beliefs."

"Great, a bunch of fascist werewolves," I said.

"Jacob, I would like for our two packs to be allies. We have been nomadic for a long time and wish to settle roots. I know you do not trust us, you have no reason to. Perhaps this might not have been the best way, but it was the only way I knew to contact you," Ulf said.

None of the other members of his pack spoke. They all looked at us with cold calculating looks. They were studying us, and we did the same to them.

My wolf screamed at me to tell Jake to order an attack.

These guys were dangerous, I just knew they were.

"Then perhaps we should schedule another meeting, perhaps some place where both our people can feel amicable," Jake said.

"Might I suggest La Push? A sign of good faith that I am willing to enter your territory with only one of my wolves."

"Let's meet in Forks. I think it would be easier for your pack to know you are not in the middle of enemy territory."

Ulf let out a laugh. "Enemies? We are not enemies are we?"

Jake gave him a hard look. "That remains to be seen."

 

**Fusedtwilight: Will the pack fall for Ulf's scheme? Will more danger show up? Find out next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Pack Mother

Chapter 17

 

**Fusedtwilight: This chapter Ulf shows his true colors and Leah finds she must use the compulsion once more to save her life.**

 

Leah P.O.V

I was getting ready for the meeting with Ulf.

We would be meeting him and his beta at the Lodge, one of the few high class restaurants in Forks.

Jake was coming to pick me up and we would drive there to meet up with the elders.

Jim came up behind me and hugged me.

"Can't I come with you?" he asked.

I smiled. He was nervous about me going.

"Can't, we agreed it would just be wolves and elders."

"So, even alphas need body guards," he said kissing my neck.

"Everything will be fine. There is always a bunch of people at the Lodge. these guys would be stupid to try and pull something there. I know for a fact they have a shotgun behind the bar."

"Could we die from a gun shot to the head?" he asked.

"Don't know. It's not like anyone wants to test the theory."

"You look beautiful Leah," he said.

"I was trying to go for the casual business approach, I don't look to good? I don't want these guys to think I am a pretty face."

"You are a pretty face, but you are also a leader. Let them underestimate you so when they try and make a move you will give them one hell of a surprise."

"We're not sure they mean us harm. But you are right. It would be wise to make them underestimate me. Dad always did say a smart card player never shows his hand."

I heard the sound of Jake's Volkswagen approaching the house. I kissed Jim on the cheek and went out to meet Jake.

I got in and buckled up.

"You look good Leah," he said.

"Thanks. I want to look good and professional," I said.

"You ready for the first official meeting between our pack and another?" he asked.

"Do you think any of the other previous generations of werewolves had as much fun as us?" I asked.

"By fun do you mean the constant fights or the sex?" Jake asked.

I laughed. "I mean all the new things we have been through. We have the largest pack in the tribes history, we have the first two females in the tribe history, your the first wolf to imprint on a hybrid and I am going to be the first women to give birth to a new generation of super protectors. Can you imagine a hundred years from now the next pack will be hearing stories about us and all we did."

Jake did a imitation of an old man's voice. "Gather around children, I will speak to you of the story of Leah Clearwater, the pack mother and her sexy adventures."

"Hopefully they will remember me for being strong and courageous. Not for my sexual escapades."

* * *

Jake P.O.V

Billy, Sue and Old Quil sat with us.

Ulf and his beta Hans sat across from us.

We sat back in the Ledge away from the other patrons so we would not be overheard.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black. All of you, I am glad you met with us," Ulf said.

"This is the first meeting we have had with another wolf pack. It is a first for us," Billy said.

"I imagine, you have remained isolated from the outside world for a long time. The only thing you have had to worry about is vampires."

"You have a very large pack. Might I ask why?"

"Why do you have such a large pack?" Ulf asked.

"A few years back we had a large surge in vampire activity. It resulted in many of our tribe being called to defend it," Sue said.

"Did such a thing happen with your pack?" Old Quil asked.

"No, my pack was killed by a werewolf. We put up a hell of a fight, by the time he killed the last of my brothers he was weak enough for me the finish," Ulf said.

"We had a run in with a werewolf not to long ago," I said. "She tried to kill Leah."

"Nasty fuckers the Children of the Moon. You know the presence of a werewolf can cause the shifter genes to activate just like the vampires do. It senses the danger so it activates."

"If you were the last one of your tribe where did the other ones come from?" Leah asked.

"After my pack was killed I became nomadic. Over time I came across others like us. Some were like me, survivors, others joined me. Safety in numbers and all."

"And you just travel from city to city taking over the criminal underworld?" Leah asked.

"As I said, we are cleansing the the area."

"Is that what you call it?" Billy asked.

"It's not like we are killing innocent people. We are killing murders, rapists, drug dealers. The scum of the earth."

"But there human," I said.

"So what?"

"We protect humans, that is what we do," I said.

"So do we. We protect them from those who would harm them. Vampires are not the only evil in the world. People can be more horrific then even the most wild vampire. A vampire will drink your blood and kill you. But humans can be capable of a lot more. Evil comes in many forms. We don't discriminate. If it's mortal or immortal it doesn't matter. Evil is evil."

"How long have you and your pack been nomadic?" Old Quil asked.

"A few years. We used to live in Europe. But our relations with the Lupus fell through."

"Yes, Jake said you mentioned an marginalization of werewolves. Could you elaborate?"

"Once they were all about joining all the shifter groups together. Strength in unity and all that. But over time they became an all wolf group. They see our breed as the strongest of shifters. They think they are the kings of the world. They look down on humans and see them as inferior. A far cry from their glory days. They gave me and my pack an ultimatum, join them or serve them. Not wanting to deal with their bullshit I had us move to America."

"How many of them are there?" Sue asked.

"A lot. As you know we can remain for ever young as long as we continue to transform. Over the years they have gathered many members into their fold."

Ulf's face was a mixture of emotions, each one fit perfectly to his story. Hans however remained unreadable, his expression never once twitched, it remained stony.

The only thing that bothered me was how he stared at Leah. Leah saw this and just stared right back.

"Why do you smell funny?" he suddenly asked.

"Hans!" Ulf snapped at him.

"She smells odd. I have never smelt a wolf like her," Hans said.

"She is a female you have never met one before."

"The other one didn't smell like this."

"Forgive my beta, he has a bad habit of being blunt at inappropriate times," Ulf said.

"I have been blessed by the earth. She has granted me a...power, I guess you would call it. It is why I smell like this."

His stony expression broke and surprise showed. "Rana Niejta has blessed you?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Rana Niejta? Who is that?" I asked.

"It's the name of the goddess of spring and fertility in Sami mythology," Ulf said. "Hans is of Sami descent."

"How has she blessed you?" Hans asked Leah.

Leah looked at me and then the elders. We all nodded to her.

"She did something to me. She gave me this power that makes it so I attract the men in my pack. So I can breed a new generation of werewolves."

Hans was now looking at Leah with respect.

Ulf snapped his fingers. "That is why you are mated to your alpha and married to another in your pack."

"Yes," Leah said.

"But you said all the male members, so does that mean you have-"

Leah gave Hans a hard look.

"Wow. That's...a very unique blessing," Ulf said.

"It has been a very unique experience as well," I said.

"The elders of my people spoke of times when the earth chooses a man or a woman to become the parent to mighty heroes. To mingle their blood with the blood of others to create beings stronger then their parents. If she has chosen you that means your pups will be something new. Something stronger then any other wolf-shifter who has existed," Hans said.

"Are you with child?" Hans asked.

"Yes. I am with children," Leah said.

I leaned close to her and kissed her cheek. As usual I felt a jolt when our skin touched.

I looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Our children. The children of the pack," I said.

"Blessed be to you, chosen of the earth," Hans said bowing his head.

"Well this is going better then I could have hoped. Perhaps we can coexist after all," Ulf said.

Billy looked to Old Quil, then Sue. they both nodded.

"How about you and your pack come to La Push. We can trade stories, I think we have a lot to learn from one another," Billy said.

"Indeed. I would be honored to be invited to your land. As would my pack."

We scheduled a day for them to come over to La Push and we shook hands and left the Lodge. The elders drove back to La Push while Leah and I drove back to the Cullen house.

"Well, that went better then I thought it would. We're going to have to celebrate the first successful meeting between us and another pack," I said.

Leah was quiet, I knew her well enough to know she had something on her mind.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something doesn't feel right. Ulf may act all friendly and what not. But something doesn't fit. You saw what the others looked like. They have the look of stone cold killers."

"They kill humans, it changes you."

"I still think we need to be careful. We need to continue to patrol our borders and we need to still treat these guys like they are a threat."

"I agree. it would be unwise to lower our guard because of one friendly meeting."

"You know what else we need to do?" she asked.

"What?"

"We need to fuck."

"Yes, we need to...wait what?"

She took her belt off and leaned over to kiss my neck.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too. I am glad your back."

"You sleeping over tonight?" she asked.

"You know I am," I said.

"Good."

She unzipped my pants and pulled down my underwear. She pulled out my member and began to lick it.

I let out a groan and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Jesus Leah your going to make me crash," I said.

"We'll survive," she said.

"You ever been in a car crash?"

She deep throated me and I did the smart thing and shut up.

Her head bobbed up and down in my lap. Soon I was hard and my blood was burning.

The road was bare and it would be easy to see if someone was coming.

I pulled us over and parked and I pulled her up and kissed her.

"I need you know!" I growled.

I pushed my seat back as far back and it could go and adjusted it so I was laying back. I pulled my pants all the way down and Leah did the same.

She pulled off her panties and climbed on top of me. The position was awkward and a bit cramped but when you want to fuck, you will fuck.

She grabbed my member and aimed at her core and sat down on me. I pushed my hips up to bury myself in her more quickly. She let out a sharp hiss as I suddenly pushed into her.

I cursed myself for getting over eager, I was a big guy I had to be careful how I used my manhood.

After I gave her a few seconds to get used to me being inside her Leah began to bounce on my dick. She had to lean forward so her head didn't hit the roof.

I spun us around so she was laying beneath me, it took longer then I wanted it too because it was so small and cramped. Once i finally laid her on the seat I pushed back into her and began to thrust into her, slamming my hips against hers.

The whole car rocked back and forth as I pummeled into her. I could hear the bottom of the car slam into the ground because of the force of my thrusts.

I pulled back for a thrust but I pulled back to far and my ass hit the wheel causing the horn to honk.

We laughed and I was more careful by how far I pulled out.

I gave one more push into her and found my release.

I kissed her and leaned my head on hers.

"I always wanted to have sex in my car," he said.

"It is nice to have sex without the compulsion running the show," she said.

The compulsion made sex much more intense and pleasurable. But it was nice to do it without haven your common senses being buried under a mountain of lust.

We pulled up our pants and got back in our seats and once I fixed the seat we continued on our drive back to the Cullen house.

Leah leaned her head on my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head.

"Welcome home Leah," I said.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

Hans P.O.V

We were all in the loft.

Ulf and I just told them how the meeting went and what was said.

"We need that she-bitch," Ulf said.

"You really think they were telling the truth? I mean come on, some spirit blesses her to have a magic vagina?" Cal asked.

"Do not mock the gift of the earth Cal," Håkon said.

"This is perfect! Not only will I get a pack of fourteen but I will also get a mate who can give me super wolves! I never thought I would be so fucking lucky! This is obviously a sign!" Ulf said excitedly.

"A sign of what?" Roman asked.

"A sign we are destined to destroy the Lupus and take over! Think about it, of all the wolves to find her it is us! Once she gives birth to the Quilute's pups we'll immediately work on breeding her. The best part is there is two of them! We can have two whores for the price of one!"

Ulf had a manacle look in his eye. We have all seen it many times before. The new possibilities were filing his head with insane head with mad planes.

"Kids take up a lot of time though. We can't raise kids and run a crime ring," Andon said.

"The women will take care of them idiot, that is what they are made for, and they will be easy to train! The best way to train a solider is when they are young." Hans said.

"But why do we need to have kids? She's will be your mate, you pup her," Dominick said.

"We all need to pup the bitch to increase our number! The more of these super wolves we get the easier it will be to take down the Lupus."

"But I don't want a child, I especially don't want to raise a kid like this."

In a flash Ulf had his hand wrapped around Dominick's throat.

"I am sorry, you seem to think I give a shit about your wants and needs. I am the fucking alpha! I own every last one of you fuckers! I own everything about you and if I see fit I will use your spunk to make some new wolves I will. I don't know why your making a big fucking deal about this, you should be fucking grateful I am giving you the chance to get your dick wet!"

He tossed him through the air and Dominick hit the wall and slid to the floor.

"Hans, go put the little shit in his place. The rest of you get back to work. We have a lot of work to do."

Everyone quickly made themselves scarce. Ulf was obviously in one of his moods. He was not someone you wanted to be around when he was like this.

I grabbed Dominick by his arm and took him into the next room, shutting the door behind me.

"You shouldn't have back talked him," I told him.

I grabbed the chains and cuffed him with them. I placed the chains on the hook that hung from the ceiling and I raised it until his feet didn't touch the ground.

I took of my shirt and cracked my knuckles.

"Come on Hans, how can you keep quiet on this?" he asked.

"Because there is no point. You know when he gets an idea in his head nothing can stop him."

"Do you really want your kid being raised like this?"

"Of course not!" I snapped. "But what choice do we have?"

His head dropped and he looked defeated. I sighed and walked over to him. I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"This is our life. We have to accept that Dominick."

"You call this a life?"

"Just shut up and let's get this over with."

I brought my fist back and hit him in the stomach. I had to admit I was mad at him for getting into trouble in the first place. If he had kept his mouth shut I wouldn't have to do this.

Ulf always had me discipline the pack. He couldn't do it himself because once he stat drawing blood he has a hard time stopping.

I had no choice. If I had any free will at all I would not be here, none of us would.

I had broken three of his ribs by the time I finished. But they quickly healed.

I remember when I first did this, I cried so damn hard, but at some point I stopped with the tears and just did it as quickly as I could.

I helped Dominick stand up until he healed. He did not hold any resentment to me for doing this. He knew I could not resist the command of an alpha.

I truly pitied the Quileutes, they had no idea of the hell they were about to go through.

They were tough, no strangers to a fight. I could see it in their eyes. But they were good guys, honest men trying to live their own lives and protect their families.

Once Ulf takes over he will ruin them.

First he will force them to kill people, just some poor bastard he picks randomly. My first kill had been a school teacher. After he has you kill your target he makes you eat them. Makes you get the taste for human flesh and blood.

Then he makes you torture people. More poor souls who he thought would be funny to torment. He taught us the best way to prolong the pain, to make them feel every drop of blood.

He couldn't use his alpha power to make us enjoy it, he couldn't control our minds, just our bodies. So he couldn't brainwash us to be monsters.

But he could train us to be them.

There is so many times you can look someone in the eyes as you kill them, hear them beg for their lives, feel their blood on your face before it eats at your soul.

We have had pack members who have gone insane. Some took their own lives, others went rabid and had to be put down.

Ulf got off on it. On breaking peoples souls.

I pitied the she-wolf. It angered me that one of the earth's blessed ones would have to endure his evil.

I hoped the earth would smite him down the second he laid his evil hands on her.

The only thing worse then being near him was to be in his mind. It was like acid, it slowly ate at you. On his good days you could feel it beneath the surface, slowly beginning to boil over. On his bad it seared your mind and scared your thoughts.

Those of us who survive his conditioning were either like ice, deprived of the warmth of our souls. Or had developed a flavor of Ulf's madness.

I remember when Marko first joined us. He had been a good guy. Now he gets aroused at the sight of blood.

Håkon used to kill a person quickly to end their pain, now he draws it out and savors every second.

The Quileute's were good and strong, but in the end they would be broken, victims of Ulf's evil, like so many before them.

God help them, God help us all.

* * *

San Dieago

The Hilton San Diego Bayfront

The receptionist was a young Asian man who was at the front desk typing on the computer.

He was busy changing some last minute reservations when a soft voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Excuse me."

He looked up and did a double take. There was a woman in front of him, she was five foot seven and had long wavy black hair and was inhumanly beautiful

She wore a pair of shades and a red summer dress which showed a lot of cleavage.

"H-How may I help you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice in check.

"I am looking for a couple who staid here for a while. The woman had a tattoo on her left shoulder. I believe they were newlyweds."

The receptionist knew right away who she was talking about. That couple had been at the Hilton for two weeks.

"I am sorry ma'am, I can not give out private information."

The woman smiled. She placed her hand on his cheek and he was suddenly filled with a powerful longing for the woman. He wanted to do anything to make her happy and if he had t risk his job so be it!

"As a matter of fact I do recall such a couple."

"Can you tell me who they were?" she asked.

He quickly brought up their info.

"Jim Hilfiger and his wife Leah. They were recently married."

"How sweet. Can you tell me where they live?" she asked.

"Yes, Forks Washington."

"Perfect. Tell you what, why don't you meet me outside after your shift. I am going to need a snack for my trip," she said.

The receptionist was delighted.

"I would love to have dinner with you," he said.

She just smiled. "I doubt it but at least it will be fun for me."

* * *

Leah P.O.V

A few days after we met Ulf we met and had him and his pack over in La Push.

We had met on first beach for a beach party and were formally introduced to the rest of his pack.

Marko and Cal were the youngest. They had a thin yet muscular build, Cal looked a little impish and was the only one with red hair and Marko had a shaved head except for a thin pony tail.

Dominick and Håkon had been in the same pack as Hans. They had been the ones with Hans back in Port Angeles. Håkon was the one with the Mohawk hair and Dominick was the one wit the thin cut hair with the labyrinth stile shave. They always stuck close to Hans.

Kasper had ashy blonde hair and thin eyebrows and a deep voice. He had black stormy eyes and had a lot of attitude.

Roman had a pronounced forehead and sunken green eyes and had a cultured tone.

Andon had short black hair with a single strip of hair he kept braided on the side of his head. He had long thin fingers and long limbs.

They were a stark contrast to us. where we were all tan with black hair and eyes that were either brown hazel or black their skin was pale and their hair either black, blonde or in Cal's case red and their eyes were either blue or green or black.

Billy told them the legend of Taha Aki, they listened with rapt attention.

Hans told us how the Sami people had a legend about how the shamans of their tribe became like animals to protect their people from monsters.

The other members had no such stories, they were raised to believe what they were was a result of mother nature.

Like Hans the rest of Ulf's pack was cold and distant. They barely interacted with us at all and showed almost no emotion.

Only Ulf interacted with everyone, socializing and being friendly.

It still rose some red flag for me. I could not understand how the alpha could be so open and warm but the rest cold and distant.

They were surprised to learn we had an alliance with vampires, they never heard of animal eating vampires before. But they were especially amazed to learn Jake had imprinted on a hybrid.

Ulf's pack had a very negative reaction to that. But Ulf quickly quieted them with a single glare that shut them up.

Everything seemed like it was going to work out okay.

Everything seemed like it was going to be a peaceful existence between our two packs.

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

I was at work.

The pharmacy was also a mini-grocery store. I was restocking some milk when I smelt a wolf.

I looked around and saw Hans walking over to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"I have something to show you. What ever you do, you must not make a sound. If you do there will be dire consequences," he said.

"You threatening me?" I asked, giving him a cold stare.

"Just look. And remember, do not draw any attention to us," he said.

He handed me the phone and after staring at it for what seemed like an eternity I dropped it.

The picture on the cell showed mom. She was tied to a chair and had a gun pointed at her head.

She was wearing her nurse uniform and she had tears running down her face, looking terrified.

"What the fuck is this?" I whispered.

He reached down and picked up the cell.

"You are to come with me immediately. If you do not the next picture will show what your mother looks with a hole in her head," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You will find out soon. Now come."

He waved in front of him, telling me with a gesture to proceed. We were almost at the door when Tasha stopped us.

"Leah, girl where you going?" she asked.

We froze.

"Get rid of her or I will," Hans whispered so lowly so only I could hear him.

I turned to look at Tasha. "I have to go. My mother was in an accident."

It was easy to lie to her, I was so freaked out right now I was able to use that as a mask.

"Oh shit, is she okay?" Tasha asked.

"I don't know, I have to go," I said.

She walked over and hugged me. I enjoyed the comfort, even if the situation was serious.

"I will cover for you. You go on."

"Thanks Tasha."

Hans and I left the store. We walked to my car and he had me give him the keys so he could drive. Once we began to drive he pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"It's me."

"Do you have her?" someone asked.

"Yes, we are on our way," Hans said.

"Good, I'll let Ulf know," the guy said.

He sat the phone on the dash bored.

"They are going to call me every ten minutes. If I do not answer they will kill your mother. So do not try to escape or incapacitate me in any way. Understand?"

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded.

"Do you understand?" he repeated with more force.

"Yes."

"Good. Just do as your are told and maybe you can avoid a blood bath."

* * *

Seth P.O.V

"It was definitely a vampire," Paul said as we looked at the body.

Rachel and Pacey were with us. We had been on patrol when Pacey caught the scent of a vampire.

He followed it and found a dead body.

The body was a male in his early thirties. None of us enjoyed seeing the corpse. Especially Pacey.

Sure, we have killed vampires before, but vampires are still alive even when you rip off their heads. It isn't until you burn their heads that they truly die.

But humans are different, they leave behind a body that will soon become discolored and decay.

But this was particularly freaky because the man had a big smile on his face, as if he had been so happy before he died.

There was a bite mark on his face and his skin was super pale, his lips were blue and his eyes were starting to develop a white film.

"How long has he been dead you think?" I asked.

"Maybe a day," Rachel said.

"Why is he smiling?" Pacey asked.

"That's a good question, last time I checked being murdered by a vampire wasn't such a pleasant experience," Rachel said.

"It's not," Paul said looking darkly at the corpse.

"Why is he all the way out here?" I asked. "He doesn't look like a hiker or a camper."

He looks like he was getting ready for bed," Pacey said noting the fact the guy wore a pair of gray sweat pants and a white shirt and wore socks on his feet.

"So what? Some Leech kills him in his house then dumps the body here?" Rachel asked. "That doesn't make sense, why not bury the body or burn it?"

"Maybe the vampire is new. He or she is sloppy and doesn't know how to hide kills," I said.

"Or it was left as a message," Paul said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"I mean, why kill a guy and then dump him right in our territory? I am thinking someone wants us to know there is a threat."

"But why?"

"I don't know. But you either have to be really stupid or really confident to let your enemies know you are around," he said.

Just then my cell began to ring. The ring tone was the theme song from Cop's. I had programed different ring tone for all my contacts. This one was Charlie's.

"Hey Charlie," I answered.

"Hey Seth. Where is your mom at?" he asked.

"Uh, she should be at work," I said.

I heard him make a groan that was frustration and part worry.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I got a call from the hospital. Your mom never showed up for work. They have been unable to contact her so they tried calling me."

Everyone suddenly looked alert. Their bodies tense.

"I uh...know you are good at finding people and I don't mean to worry you, but if you could find her I would feel a whole lot better."

"She hasn't answered your calls?" I asked.

"No, and that is what worries me."

"I'll go look for her right now."

"Keep me informed."

I ended the call and turned to the others. "I am going to try and find my mom."

"We're fine here. Sam is already on his way," Paul said.

I nodded and ran off.

Mom never missed work unless she had too and if something came up she always made sure she called and let them know, and she never, ever turned off her cellphone.

Something was up, I could feel it.

I thought back to the dead body and what Paul said.

A horrible image flashed in my mind,.

Mom on the ground, a loving smile on her face, unmoving and freshly dead. A vampire standing over her, his red eyes blazing with a vengeful light.

I shuddered.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

Hans had not said one word to me during the drive.

The only time he spoke was when his cell rang and he confirmed everything was alright.

I tried to ask him questions, but he never answered any of them.

We drove all the way to Port Angeles. I prayed that the pack was looking for me right now.

We drove to what appeared to be a abandoned warehouse. We got out, there were several other buildings, but they didn't look inhabited.

"Let's go," Hans said.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. We entered the warehouse, the inside was empty and bare. I smelt the scent of Han's pack mates all over the place.

We walked over to a elevator that took us upstairs. We stepped out and stood in front of a large metal sliding door, I could hear people behind it. Hans opened it up and pushed me inside.

"Watch it!" I snapped at him.

He ignored me and followed me in.

"Leah! Welcome to our home," Ulf said.

He walked over to us, his face no longer held the friendliness and warmth it had. the look he was giving me now made me want to take a nice long hot shower.

"Where is my mother?" I demanded.

"She is safe."

"I want to see her."

"I told you she is safe."

"Like I ca trust you?"

He sighed. "Women, so hard to please. Kasper, bring Sue in would you?"

Kasper got up and walked out of the room. Going up a stair case I heard him open a door and the sound of a frantic heart beat and someone being moved.

He appeared at the top of the stairs with mom. Mom was tied up with a gag, her eyes red from crying. She tried to scream when she saw me but it was muffled, but still it cut me to hear her sound so afraid.

"There, see. Unharmed. And she will remain so as long as you do as you are told," Ulf said.

He snapped his fingers and Marko grabbed a wooden box and opened it up, he handed Ulf a syringe.

"Hold her," he told Hans."

Hans grabbed me from behind to hold me still. Ulf walked over to me, the syringe still in his hand.

"The fuck is that?" I asked.

"Just a little something something that will keep you from phasing and calling for help."

"If you think I am letting you inject me with that then you are delusional," I said.

He stopped two feet from me, a smile on his face.

"Either you let me stick you with this needle, or I will make you watch as Kasper sticks his cock in your mothers mouth. Your choice."

Mom let out a cry and I glared at Ulf, wanting nothing more then to grab they syringe and stab him in the eye with it.

"Fine," I spat.

"Good girl," he said with a smile. He stuck the needle in my arm and I felt a burning sensation. I looked and saw the area around where he had injected me had turned red.

"The hell did you just shoot me with?" I demanded.

"As you know even the strongest of drugs are burned out of our system in a matter of minutes. This little beauty has an extra special ingredient. Vampire venom."

"You just shot me up with leech venom?" I asked, feeling an immense sense of disgust and violation. The idea that vampire venom was in me right now made me want to vomit.

"It won't kill you. It slows down the healing ability our kind. Allowing the drug to take effect."

I began to feel tired and drowsy.

"There, see it is working already. Now then, Hans, take her to her cell. Kasper return Sue to her room."

Mom tried to call out my name as she was dragged away. Hans pulled me back through the door and we turned left and went down a flight of stairs.

We walked down into a room that had three cell like structures.

There was a strong smell of bleach and other cleaning products. But I could also distantly smell something metallic, coppery.

Blood.

"Is this your torture chamber?" I asked.

"No, that is down the hall," Hans said.

He opened the door to one of the cells and took me inside. There were chains attached to the wall and he attached them to my wrists.

"Please, tell me what this is all about," I said.

"Ulf has decided to add your pack to ours. He will challenge your alpha to combat. When he wins your people will belong to him. Just like the rest of us."

"Is that what he did to you?" I asked.

He looked at me with those cold blue eyes, I could have sworn I saw a hint of sadness.

"That is what he does. He finds packs and takes control of them. I would not wish this fate on anyone. Especially one such as you. I only hope harming you will provoke the earth wrath on Ulf."

"Ulf needs to worry less about the earth and more about my pack. Jake is strong."

"But Ulf is stronger."

"We outnumber you, Jake won't waist time to do some mach alpha battle to the death bullshit," I said.

"But Jake won't have a choice. When an alpha challenges another to combat they must fight, their instincts demand it."

He turned and left me in the cell, shutting the door behind him and leaving me alone.

* * *

Jake P.O.V

We were on red alert.

First Sue went missing, now Leah.

To say we were freaked out was an understatement.

When Seth couldn't get a hold of Leah he tried calling her work. But they said Leah had to leave because her mom was in a hurt bad.

Seth spoke to her friend Tasha, she said she had left with a tall white man with blonde hair short in the bad and long in the front.

I could only think of one person who fit that description.

Hans.

"Those mother fuckers!" Sam said slamming his fist into a tree, causing it to explode. "We let them into our territory and offer them friendship and they abduct one of our elders and our pack mother!"

The others cried out their outrage, already they were filled with blood lust.

"We have to go to Port Angeles and save Leah and Sue!" Brady said.

"It could be a trap. We don't know for sure they took them there," Embry said.

"Who gives a fuck, we go there, find one of the bastards and make him talk!" Paul said.

"Embry has a point boys. What if they are trying to lure you all away so they can come in and take over while you are gone?" Billy asked.

"There are nine of them and fourteen of us. I like those odds," Jim said.

"If we need help we could call the Cullen's," Seth said.

"We don't have time to wait for the Cullen's. We need to act now, who knows what those sociopaths are doing to them!" Quil said.

"I understand your anger guys, believe me. I want to tear that place apart to find the women just like you do. But Billy has a point. If we all leave then the tribe will be helpless. Leah would never endanger the tribe."

"It's not just Leah. It's the kids," Brady said.

"I know, believe me I know. But we have to be smart. These guys are obviously cold and calculating. We have to make sure we do not walk into their hands. I will go there along with two others. Sam you will stay here and keep an eye on things. Jim, Jared you two will come with me."

Just then my cell phone began to ring. The caller ID said it was Leah. I quickly answered it.

"Leah!"

"Sorry to disappoint you Jacob."

"Ulf!" I growled.

I quickly put the phone on speaker.

"Where is Leah?" I demanded.

"Safe, so is Sue. Though whether or not they remain that way is up to you."

"What do you want Ulf?" Billy asked.

"I am speaking to the alpha, not you cripple," Ulf said coldly.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you Jacob. Or rather I want your pack. They will make good additions to mine."

"You listen here, you think you can just show up and attack my people? Guess again!"

"Enough with the bravado Jacob, you are in no position to be acting all tough. I have your elder and your pack whore."

"Don't you dare call her that!"

"But that is what she is. Your pack's whore. A nice warm hole for you to all dump your spunk into and make your super wolves. I was not sure if I should kill her or make her my slut like you did but when I found out what she can do I decided she was more useful alive."

"Give them back Ulf, or I swear I will rain hell down on you. I have friends, powerful friends who can be here within a day. And I promise you we will find you. This is your last chance. Give. Them. Back!"

"I challenge you Jacob Black, alpha of the La Push pack. I challenge you for control, winner gets the women and the losers pack."

I felt something switch inside me. My wolf came roaring to the surface. Howling to meet the challenge.

"Very well. When and where?" I asked.

"I will text you the location of the fight. Bring whom ever you wish. See you soon."

The call ended and a moment later I got a text with the location.

"Jake why did you agree to that?" Billy asked.

"I don't know. When he challenged me it was like...my wolf accepted the challenge. I had to say yes," I said.

"You should take a few more of us with you Jake. You need all the help you can get," Sam said.

I nodded.

"Paul, Seth you guys are with us. the rest stay behind and protect the tribe. I promise when I get back I will have Leah and Sue," I said.

"Be careful Jake," Billy said.

"I will. Let's go guys!"

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I sat on the ground, still chained to the wall.

I tried to pull them off but I was too tired.

The door opened and Hans and Ulf walked in.

Ulf looked happy.

"Well good news Leah, help is on the way. But I wouldn't get excited. Your alpha comes to die. For you. Don't you feel special."

"You think your tough shit? Well you may have beaten a few other alphas, but you have never fought one like Jake."

Ulf chuckled. "So sure of your alpha. She reminds me of you before I killed your brother Hans."

Hans remained emotionless. Though his jaw did tighten.

Ulf's eyes darkened and he took a step toward my cell.

"I am going to break you Leah. I have such delights planned for you. You'll fight, you struggle. But this time next year you will be but a shell, a fuck toy for me and my pack to use at our pleasure. That is what the spirit made you for, right?"

"Fuck you!" I spat.

"Oh soon, very soon."

He let out a crazed laugh and went to walk out.

"Give her another sedative. And remain here. I want you to keep an eye on her."

Ulf shut the door behind him. Leaving me and Hans alone.

Hans pulled out another syringe and walked inside. I didn't bother struggling.

"Please, help me," I said.

He stuck the needle in me and I winced.

"Please," I whispered.

He looked at me and for the first time I saw regret in his eyes.

"I am sorry Leah. But I can not help you."

He walked back out of the cell and shut the door.

"That story of the Lupus. was that bullshit?" I asked.

"No, the Lupus do exist. But they are a good people. Ulf was one of them once. But they kicked him out when they realized how mad he was. He is the one who thinks humans are inferior. He is the one who thinks the wolves should rule over the other shifters. After they cast him out he swore he would bring them down. Ever since then he has been praying on the other wolf packs. Challenging the alphas and taking over their packs."

"Just like he did yours?" I asked.

Hans was silent for a moment.

"Yes. Ten years ago I lived in Norway with my brother Lars. Dominick and Håkon were our distant cousins and had been called to help us defend our people. Lars was the alpha."

His eyes got a far away look. Remembering better times.

"We were happy. We enjoyed doing what we did. But then Ulf came. He pretended to be a friend. But the he showed his true colors and challenged Lars. They fought for hours, but Ulf won and killed Lars and became our alpha."

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"Ten years ago."

"And all that time you never thought about leaving?"

"I can not. We could not. Ulf would have hunted us down." he covered his face with his hands. "I was a hero once Leah. I protected the innocent. Now look at me. I am a monster."

"If anyone is a monster it is Ulf," I said.

"You have no idea. He is well and truly insane. We used to have more members, but they either went feral and we had to kill them or they killed themselves. After that Ulf ordered us to never take our lives. He enjoys breaking spirits Leah. He likes to make us kill people, eat people, torture people, rape people. He likes to rob you of your innocence and hope. Until nothing remains but a cold empty shell."

"Just let me go and I promise I will help you," I said.

I felt pity for Hans. For the first time his mask was breaking, revealing the tormented man beneath the ice. And God was there such torment to be seen.

"I can't Leah. He is the alpha and ordered me to keep you hear. He will break you, he will break your pack. He will make you watch as he tortures you and your pack. He will strip away what humanity you all have and you will be like us. God if only I was an alpha!"

I began to feel tired. The sedative was making me want to sleep.

Hans saw this.

"Go ahead and sleep Leah. It will be the last dream you ever have. I won't ask for your forgiveness. Hate me, despise me, wish me dead. It is what I deserve. It is what we all."

I shut my eyes and focused. I was not going to sleep, but I wasn't going to remain idol either.

There had to be a way out of this. There had to be a way to free Hans and the others from Ulf.

So I looked deep inside myself for the answers.

* * *

_I stood before my wolf self and my compulsion self._

_"We have to do something," I said to them._

_"I agree self, our pack is in danger!" my wolf self said baring her teeth. "That damned concoction of theirs keeps me from reaching my true might!"_

_"And the alpha power won't work on them," I said._

_"That just leaves me," the compulsion said._

_"I do not want to have sex with Ulf. I would rather die!" I spat._

_"He is rotten, his mind has become corrupted by darkness. He is an abomination!" my wolf self agreed._

_"Then do not use me on Ulf. Use me on Hans," the compulsion said._

_"Hans? Why him?" I asked._

_"Use me to awaken the power inside him."_

_"What power?"_

_"She means his alpha power," my wolf self said._

_"He is an alpha?" I asked._

_"Not yet. there are two kinds of alphas self. Those who are born to be alphas like our Jacob. And those who rise to be alphas like our Sam. Hans became an alpha through violence and pain. When his brother died Hans should have become alpha. But his grief and Ulf's mental conditioning has prevented him from becoming what he was meant to be," my wolf said._

_"How do you know all this?" I asked._

_"How do you know to breath? How do you learn to walk? How do you learn to read and write. Knowledge exists in us all self. It rests in the subconscious mind. I am your wolf self, I know these things because I am your wolf half. It was me who sensed they were a danger."_

_"Sorry I didn't listen to you then," I said._

_"Then listen to my now. As you know when an alpha mates with another wolf that wolf becomes an alpha as well. You are already an alpha so you would not be able to do what we propose to you. But if you mix your wolf power and the power of the compulsion. You can do it."_

_"Can I even do that?" I asked._

_"We are a part of you and you are a part of us."_

_"But what would happen? Would I compel him? Would I become pregnant with his child?"_

_"Only if you chose to," the compulsion said. "I was designed to work on the blood of Taha Aki specifically. But a shape-shifter is a shape-shifter. Taha Aki's blood is more sensitive to you. But I can still hold sway over other wolf shifters. If you so wish you can use me to compel him, if you so wish we can create life with him. The choice is yours."_

_"Finally," I said. "But will he go for our plan? He has been with Ulf for ten years. That's a long time to be brainwashed," I said._

_"What you offer him is love and freedom wheres Ulf offers pain and slavery."_

_"And if he does not accept?" I asked._

_It seemed like a ridiculous question to ask. But ten years is a long time to live with a monster and not even try to escape. I did believe Hans when he said Ulf would hunt him or anyone else who tried to escape._

_There was an evil in Ulf's eyes now, I couldn't believe we had not seen it before. Before he had been so charming and friendly but now the madness shined form his like a beacon._

_I could not imagine what being with someone like that for ten years was like, worse yet what sharing the mind of someone like that could be._

_Hans had looked so defeated, so hopeless. Ulf had truly crushed his spirit._

_"Then force the compulsion on him," the wolf said. "This is about the future of our pack and our pups. Whether he agrees or not does not matter. We we do not stop Ulf he will do to our pack what he has done to Hans and the others. Imagine our men and boys like Hans wolves."_

_I shuddered at the idea._

_"Alright, what do I do?" I asked._

_"Use us both Leah. Combine your two great powers. Free yourself, and save the pack," the compulsion said._

* * *

I woke back up, I was not sure how long I had been out.

Hans was sitting down on a chair, staring off into space.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Twenty minutes," he said.

"Did Jake come yet?" I asked.

"No. I am sure he will be here soon."

"Good. That gives me time," I said.

"Time to do what?" I asked.

I smiled at him. "To have my way with you."

 

**Fusedtwilight: Will Leah be able to make Hans an alpha? Will he be able to stop Ulf's reign of madness? Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Pack Mother

Chapter 18

 

**Fusedtwilight: So Leah got kidnapped...seems to be a theme in this story. Now she has to try and escape by seducing her captor, sounds like fun. We find out what the compulsion is like when Leah is in control of it and what happens when she looses all control over it.**

 

Leah P.O.V

Hans looked at me with mirth.

"Your a good looking woman Leah, but this is not the time for any of that."

"Come to me Hans," I said.

He did not move, he turned his gaze to the other side of the room ignoring me.

I reached deep into myself, into my power of an alpha. Not to phase, the drugs was still in me. But it could not stop my power to command.

"Come to me Hans," I said putting power into my words.

Hans shuddered. "We both know that won't work Leah. I can feel your power but I am not one of your wolves."

I took a deep breath and focused. I looked past my wolf and into the compulsion. Two different powers, one fueled by anger. The other fueled by lust. I never considered the possibility of mixing the two together.

I mixed the burning fire of the wolf with the gentle ember of the compulsion. I felt my womanly area burn with the familiar sensation.

The need rose up in me as it always had, over time and practice I had learned to call the compulsion to enhance the sex with the pack. But they were not here, none of them were. The compulsion had never been activated when my pack was not around so it did not immediately take me over, merely warmed me up on the inside.

I could feel it searching for one of them, trying to find one of them to latch onto.

It did not have to look far, it did not find one of my pack, but it did find another wolf. I could feel it tasting Hans. It sensed he was a wolf, it sensed he had powerful blood. Alpha blood.

It liked what it sensed.

I stared at Hans. I saw him not as my captor, nor a victim. I saw him as a man.

I had thought he was good looking before. But now with the compulsion active I saw nothing but all his attractive features. Those deep cold blue eyes, the smooth chiseled features of his face which had that sharpness you see in European men.

He was more slim then Jake, I remembered that night when his pack first made contact with us and I had seen him naked. I knew that underneath those muscles was a rock hard body, with tight muscles one gets when they work out professionally.

I could feel my twat pulse at the memory of his naked form. I remembered how he looked at me with those harsh blue orbs and a moan escaped my lips.

Hans sniffed the air, he closed his eyes and tipped his head back, his lips parted a little and he took a long breath. His eyes opened and he slowly turned to look at me.

"Leah? what are you doing?" he asked.

"Come to me Hans," I said.

I put the power of the alpha wolf and the power of the compulsion into those words.

Hans stood up, his eyes burned with a dark emotion. He slowly opened the door and took small steps to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I can save you Hans, you and the others. Come to me."

I felt the compulsion slowly eat away at his resolve. I felt it sink into him like water into the ground.

I knew if I wanted to I could just flip the compulsion on and it would wrap around him like a snake wrapping around it's prey. But I had to give him a choice.

I was not going to be like Ulf and deny him the right to make his own decision. I would make him this offer and if he said yes then I would feel better.

I would still do it if he said no, there was too much at stake. I would feel guilty for forcing it on him. But I was not going to let my pack suffer like Hans and his pack.

"Do you want to be saved Hans? Do you want justice?" I asked.

"Yes, I would do anything to be free of him."

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

He was quiet for a moment. "Yes."

"Good."

I called the compulsion, I opened the flood gates and the fire consumed us both. We cried out as our bodies were suddenly overcome with desire.

Hans crotch formed a large bulge and he staggered back as if he had been punched.

He steadied himself and glared at me.

I licked my lips and he stomped over to me. He pulled me up by my arms and ripped the chains off me with his bare hands.

He grabbed my face and kissed me harshly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Take your cloths off," I said.

He pulled back and shrugged off and pulled off his shirt. He kicked off his shoes leaving his socks on and quickly pulled down his jeans.

I mirrored his movements and soon we were both naked. I dropped to my knees in front of him and looked at his man hood. He had a small blonde patch of pubic hair and low hanging balls. I grabbed his member and pulled it up and I licked him from the bottom of his sack and kissed his balls.

I then licked the underside of his member and sucked the drop of pre-cum that had formed at his head. He tasted just like the others, a hint of salt, a dash of spice and a texture that was like honey.

I licked my lips and slowly inserted him into my mouth and began to bob my head. Hans groaned and thrust his hips into my mouth, he leaned forward and placed his hands on the wall.

I let him go and stood up.

"Take me Hans," I said.

He pressed me against the wall, his cock lay squeezed between us. I could feel it pulse and twitch.

He lifted me up and pressed our groins together, I could feel him at my entrance. He used his hand to aim himself properly and slowly lowered me. I cried out as his man hood slowly filled me up.

"God you are so tight!" he hissed.

I kissed him and began to thrust against him, desperate for him to start moving.

"Oh Hans! Hans!" I cried.

He began to thrust up into me, the feeling of his muscles as they tightened with each thrust was a joy to feel.

He kissed my breasts, licking my nipples with his tongue.

I grabbed the front of his hair and pulled his neck to the side and exposed his neck. I bit down on thee part where his shoulder and his neck met and he let out a growl of approval.

With the power of my wolf and compulsion merged the experience was different now. I could feel the compulsion inside him. I could sense the part of him that made him a wolf, a burning ball of primal rage waiting to be let loose.

But I could sense something more inside him. I remembered my wolf self saying their were two kinds of alphas. Those who are born to be one like Jake and those who rise to be one like Sam did.

The blood of an alpha was inside Hans. But it was inert. Just like Jake had Hans denied this part of himself, Ulf had broken Hans, he stomped the will out of him, made Hans believe he was not worth saving.

Well I was going to change that.

I called to the power inside him. I summoned my own power as an alpha and I used it to call to the alpha sleeping inside him.

Hans let out a gasp.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Reminding you of what you are," I said.

I felt the fire inside him grow, change, transmute.

"Leah, I don't know how much longer I can last!" he said.

Hi thrust had become quicker, more urgent.

"Cum for me Hans, cum for me!" I cried.

Just when we reached our peak I felt the compulsion react, felt it wait for orders. That surprised me, usually the compulsion liked to be the one in charge. But this time it let me take over.

I knew it was because it had been designed to call to the blood line of Taha Aki. But Hans was not of that bloodline, so he was not the compulsion's priority.

So just as we reached our peak I saw the possibilities in my mind, I knew what I could and could not do.

If I wanted to I could compel him to me. I could willingly let the compulsion bind him to me as it did with the others and I would have one more man who would be enthralled to me.

And if I so desired I could allow his seed to take root inside me, I could allow one more ember to become a blaze inside me. One more beautiful light to join the others inside my womb.

The compulsion liked the idea. Hans was of alpha blood. Like Jake. It liked the idea of creating a life with such a powerful wolf.

But I did not want to compel him nor did I want to add one more to my litter. I had enough men and enough babies already.

I would not free him from one prison just to bind him in another one.

So I rejected all those choices and instead unfocussed on the power that now awakened inside him.

He thrust one final time inside me and I felt his warm essence fill me up. I gripped his hair tight as my own body spammed from the release.

We took a moment to catch our breaths. Then we looked at one another. There was no look of wonder, he had not been compelled to me. But there was many other emotions that shined from his eyes.

Gratitude, hope, happiness.

"Your eyes are so beautiful right now," I said.

He laughed and a single tear fell down his cheek. I caught it with my finger and licked it off.

"I forgot what true joy feels like," he whispered.

He pulled out of me and we both shivered as our still sensitive organs reacted to the sensation.

He sat me down on the ground and backed away, holding his head.

"I feel alive again! I feel powerful! I feel like I have been through a cleansing fire! I can feel the power coursing through me! I am an alpha now!"

He looked alive, he glowed with emotions where before there was nothing but cold, frosty intent.

"I feel like a great weight has been lifted off me! I feel free!"

"You are. I used my powers to activate your alpha powers."

"You can do that?"

"I made Rachel into a wolf when we...um."

"Go on, and please spare no details," he said with a laugh. He looked surprised and touched his mouth. "God, I forgot what a laugh was like."

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You are free now Hans. I used my alpha power and my compulsion to bring out what you always had. You can free your pack from Ulf now."

A new look appeared on his face. Pure, terrifying rage.

"Yes, I am going to kill that bastard!"

"Can you do it?" I asked.

"I have been in his black mind for ten years. I know his strengths and weaknesses better then anyone. I will kill him or die trying!"

"Then lets go free my mom," I said.

We got dressed and left the room and back up the stairs and freed mom. She hugged me tight, her eyes still wet.

After that Hans gave me a small shot of adrenalin that helped me get rid of the sedative still in my system.

The three of us walked into the elevator and went down into the warehouse.

We stepped out and saw Ulf and the others were in the middle of the room, waiting for Jake and the others to show up.

"Hans! What the fuck are you doing! Get those whores back upstairs!" Ulf growled.

Hans gave wolf a cold smile.

"Fuck you Hans, you stupid fucking madman."

The whole warehouse became silent as a graveyard.

"What did you just say? I gave you a God damn order!" Ulf roared.

"I am not your beta any more Ulf, I am a alpha now."

"Bullshit! Your still just that whimpering little punk crying over his brothers corpse!" Ulf sneered.

Just then the door to the warehouse burst open and Jake, Jim, Jared, Paul and Seth ran inside.

"Leah!" Jim yelled.

They began to run forward but I yelled out.

"Stop!"

I used my alpha voice, they all stopped though Jake didn't react as quickly, but still he felt the power and was confused.

"I am fine guys, we both are. But we need to let Hans here take care of Ulf," I said.

"Take care of me! You think he can handle me! You stupid whore, do you know who I am? I am the strongest fucking wolf in the world! I have killed several alphas by myself! How dare you-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

His eyes narrowed at me. "I am going to make you scream."

I looked at him defiantly. "No, you are going to die like the little bitch you are you fucking mad man."

"I challenge you Ulf, I challenge you alpha to alpha for the right to lead this pack!"

Ulf smiled. "You know what? Fine, I am sick of your shit! I am going to send you to your brother!"

Ulf phased into his wolf form. Hans took of his shirt and pants and did the same.

They charged at one another and began to fight.

"Leah what is going on?" mom asked.

"Ulf finds packs and kills the alphas and absorbs the wolves into his pack. He was going to do the same with us."

"How did Hans become an alpha though?"

"It was in his blood. But Ulf's torture broke him so he wasn't able to access it. I helped him activate it," I said.

"How?" she asked.

"The compulsion," I said not meeting her eyes.

"You and he?"

"Yep."

"Is he compelled to you?"

"No."

"Are you with his child?"

"No."

"Thank God."

We watched as Hans and Ulf fought. I have seen some of the guys get into a fight or two, but nothing on this scale.

The fur and blood through the air as Ulf and Hans bit and tore into one another, soon both their coats were covered in blood.

The other wolves just watched, though I noticed Dominick and Håkon looked fearful as they watched their pack brother fight Ulf.

Ulf slammed into Hans and sent him sliding to the ground. Ulf went in for the kill but Hans rolled to the side and pounced on Ulf.

He clamped his jaws around Ulf's throat and without hesitation ripped it out. Blood flew through the air and Ulf began to choke on his own blood.

He turned back to his human form, clutching and his throat.

Hans phased as well and stood over Ulf.

"That was for my brother!" he growled. He raised his left foot over Ulf's face. "And this is for every life you made us take!"

He brought his foot down on Ulf's head, crushing it and ending the mad mans life.

He stared down at Ulf with pure loathing.

He turned and faced the others who looked shocked.

"I am the alpha now. Ulf's reign of terror is over."

They all rushed forward. Dominick and Håkon hugged Hans. The others phased and tore what was left of Ulf to pieces. One of them lifted his leg and pissed on what was left of his head.

I walked over to Hans and mom followed. Jake and the others walked over, we tried to ignore the sounds of flesh being ripped apart.

The wolves did not eat Ulf's body, they merely tore it to pieces. Taking out their hate of their former alpha out on his body.

"Thank you Leah, I can not begin to tell you how thankful I am. How we all are. You saved us," Hans said.

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Jake asked.

Hans told him the truth, what Ulf really was, the horrible things he had done, the things he made them do.

"I am sorry Jacob. I truly am. If it was not for Leah none of this would have been possible," Hans said.

"What will you do now?" Jake asked.

"Now we will redeem ourselves. We will try and undo the things Ulf had us do," Hans said.

"Ulf sold a lot of things. Drugs, weapons..people," Håkon said sadly.

"We will try and find the people we helped him enslave. We will find all the other monsters he made deals with and we will end them," Dominick said.

Hans took my hand in his and placed his forehead on my knuckled. "Chosen wolf of the earth, we are forever in your debit. I swear an oath that should you ever need us we will be there for you. Your enemies will be our enemies."

Håkon and Dominick knelt before me. The others walked over still in their wolf forms and bowed to me.

"Your free, all of you. Go find your redemption. But just remember, before you can look for it, you must learn to forgive yourselves," I said.

They all got up and Hans let go of my hand.

I grabbed hold of Jim's hand. "Let's go guys."

We walked out of the warehouse and mom, Jake Seth and Jim got in my car with me and we drove back home. Jared and Paul ran back in their wolf forms.

I sat in the back with Jim and Jake, Seth rode up front with mom.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Seth asked.

"I think they will. They are not monsters. They are victims. But they are goo men at heart and I am sure together they will find a way to heal," I said.

Jim kissed me on the cheek. "I am glad you are safe."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and Jake held my hand.

We drove back to La Push. Happy to be alive and safe.

* * *

Jake P.O.V

Nine days after the incident with Ulf.

Hans and his pack had left, leaving their number to call should we ever need help.

The door opened and Sam walked in.

"Jake we found another body," he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Up north, just like the others. Dumped near our territory. The leech knows we are patrolling more and is now leaving them on our doorstep."

There had been several more murders. More bodies had been left somewhere on our territory for us to find. So then we increased our patrols only to find the bodys left outside our territory but close enough for us to find.

They were all the same, humans rained of blood with a look of bliss on their faces.

We had yet to find the leech responsible. We had no idea why he or she was doing this, but who ever they were. They were really starting to piss me off.

"Damn it, why the hell is this thing toying with us? What does it want?"

"I don't know, but we can't let this go on," Sam said.

"The problem is there is no pattern, the blood sucker has no pattern, it dumps the bodies randomly," Sam said.

"And it is good at hiding it's scent by using rivers and creeks to mask it's scent. Tonight we will hunt around the bodies of water. Maybe we will get lucky and catch the bastard."

"Should we have Leah help?" he asked.

"No, I don't want her in any kind of danger. Plus she is trying not to phase to get the pregnancy started. She can sit this one out."

"You know she is going to be pissed when she finds out," Sam said.

I shrugged. "She is carrying our children, we can afford to take no risks," I said.

"Maybe it has something to do with the vampire. Maybe the mate of one we killed?"

I tried to think of any vampires we had killed lately.

Since the Volturi incident we have had any incidents and that was almost four years ago now.

"Leah and Jim killed one in San Dieago. But she was by herself," I said.

"This isn't just a nomad passing through. This leech is purposely provoking us, testing us. A vampire doesn't do that unless they have a damn good reason."

"Revenge can be a good motivator," I said.

Victoria was proof of that. People had died by the truck load because of her quest for vengeance against Edward. She had been a nightmare. I shudder to think of what another vengeful vampire could do.

* * *

Outside La Push

But Between Forks

Keven Littlesea, Dan Lahote, Richard Cameron and Frank Fuller were at a bar having a few drinks.

They were talking about the situation with their sons and Leah.

Dan and Richard had always believed in the old legends and when their sons phased they had been told right away.

Keven and Frank only just found out recently, and as if the shock of their sons biggest secret wasn't a shock enough they also learned they were soon to fathers.

"I just don't get how Billy and the elders could keep this a secret from us," Keven said.

"The wolf thing or the sex thing?" Dan asked.

"Both."

"You guys never believed in the legends. They had no idea how you would react," Richard said.

"I would have never allowed my son to do this. He is sixteen for God's sake, he's too young to be a father," Frank said.

"We know how you feel, when we found out Paul and Jared were pulled into this we were shocked. Being a wolf is one thing but being used to breed a new generation of wolves? That's way out there," Dan said.

"And their imprinted, I thought that nothing could beat that?" Richard asked.

"Apparently magical sex can," Keven said.

"How are Brady and Colin doing?" Dan asked Keven and Frank.

Colin and Brady had been forbidden by their parents to see Leah with out supervision. They knew they couldn't keep them away from her forever because of the compulsion but they would be damned if they allowed their sixteen year old sons to have relations with a twenty-three year old woman.

The pack respected their wishes and Leah no longer slept with them. They still visited her, but only with other members of the pack as chaperones. Needless to say they were both angry about it.

"Brady won't talk to me or his mom, he is obviously angry at us," Frank said.

"And Colin has been very mopy. He refuses to talk to us too," Keven said.

"Can't Leah just turn this off?" Frank asked.

"If she could don't you think she would have done it by now?" Richard asked.

"It's not Leah's fault guys. No one is to blame for this. All we can do is support our kids," Dan said.

"What do you think the others will do?," Keven asked. "They only have until their sons turn sixteen."

"Nothing they can do. If what they say is true then the spirit will find a way to make sure it happens," Richard said.

"Excuse me."

They all looked to see an extremely beautiful woman with pale skin and long wavy black hair standing in front of their table. She was devastatingly beautiful and wore a pair of sunglasses, besides the fact the sun was starting to set.

"I couldn't help but here you all mention someone called Leah. That wouldn't be Leah Hilfiger would it?" the woman asked.

"Yeah...do you know her?" Richard asked.

She smiled and began to circle the men. She trailed her hand over their shoulders, when she made contact with them they found themselves hypnotized, enthralled by her beauty.

"Wow...your pretty," Frank said with a goofy grin.

"Why thank you." she pulled up a chair and sat with them. "Now, why don't you tell me everything you know about Leah. What is this talk I hear about her being the mother to your sons children?"

"Oh we can't talk about that, it's secret," Dan said.

She smiled and touched them all, increasing her hold over them.

"Please, I would really like to know," she said.

So they told her everything. About Leah being a werewolf, about the compulsion. Everything.

"Well, someone is quit the lucky girl," the woman said.

"What is your name pretty lady?" Keven asked.

"How do you know Leah?" Richard asked.

"My name is Olivia, and I have not formally met Leah. Let's just say I have a score to settle with her. You handsome men wouldn't mind taking me to meet her. Would you?" she asked.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I sat outside next to a nice fire.

It was a nice night out and I had grabbed some wood to make a little bonfire. I had a bag of marshmallows, crackers and choclate with me and was making some smores.

I was all alone. Jim was working late at his job, Embry was helping his mom. Apparently she believed someone was breaking into the shop she worked at and asked him to keep an eye on it. Quil was baby sitting Claire.

So I was all alone.

I didn't mind. It was nice to be all by myself.

But then I heard the sound of a car driving down the road.

I figured it was one of the guys coming to hang out.

I heard the sound of four heart beats enter the house and come walking through the house to the back.

I got up and turned to face the guys and froze.

I saw Paul, Jared, Brady and Colin's dads. But they were not alone. They were with a vampire.

The guys all had disturbingly familiar looks on their faces. It was the same look the bodies we have been finding had.

"Nice house, I figured your kind preferred a cabin in the woods. This seems a little too high end for you dear."

"Guys get away from her!" I said.

"We don't want to," Dan said.

"She is so pretty," Keven said.

The vampire just smiled. "Aren't they just adorable." she removed the sunglasses she wore revealing her red eyes.

"What did you do to them?" I asked.

"It's my gift dear, I have what you would call a magic touch. I can inflame desire in those I touch."

She ran her hand down Frank's face and he let out a sigh.

"Made it really useful for me to find prey for me and my sister. Before you and your mongol mate murdered her!" she began to walk down the steps toward me.

"Your sister was the one from San Diego," I said.

"Vanessa was not my blood sister. We once worked at the same brothel back in the days of the old west. She was barely a woman when she started out and I showed her the ropes. When I became a vampire I came back for her years later. She was dying of an STD then and I turned her. We had been together ever since."

A look of nostalgia passed over her face.

"God the fun we had, seducing powerful men and bending them to our wills, then tossing them aside like scraps, just as they did to us all those years ago. She was the closest thing I ever had to a family and you took her from me!"

Her face twisted into a mask of cold fury, her lips pulled back into a silent snarl.

"You and your sister were killing people. So don't try and sell me some boo hoo vengeance story where you are the victim," I snarled."

"We're vampires you little twat! It's what we do! What right do you have to judge us?" she hissed.

"You hunt humans, we hint you. Circle of life," I said. "So why didn't you just come after me? Why all the bodies?"

"I wanted to learn your packs patterns. And I wanted to fuck with your heads. You can't tell me seeing all those corpses with their happy death smiles didn't freak you out a little?"

I snarled in response.

"Once I finish you, I will finish your mate then I will be gone before your pack can even stop me."

"You fuck with me and you'll have more then just a pack of wolves on your ass bitch," I said.

"Hmph, no one knows who I am. They won't even know who to look for. Now, do me a favor darling. Die!"

She jumped at me, shooting forward like a cannon. My reflex's were not on a vampires level, but they were way above human. I jumped to the side just as she came within inches of hitting me.

I had already begun to phase before I hit the ground.

_Stupid bitch, fucking made me phase!_

_Leah?_

_Shit!_

_We're on our way!_

The vampire jumped at me and I headbutted her to the ground. I went to jump on her but she back and landed twenty feet away.

 _Why do they have to have such insane agility?_ I asked.

I jumped at her and she wrapped her hands around my neck and began to squeeze.

"I am going to squeeze the life out of you, you filthy mutant!

_Leah!_

_No!_

_Fight her Leah!_

_Kill that bitch!_

A series of howls filled the night and the vampire laughed.

"Hear that? Your pack is on their way, by then I'll be gone and you will be dead. And before I leave I will make a snack out of those charming men," the vampire hissed.

Her grip on my neck tightened. Panic boiled in my stomach.

I could feel the heat of the fire on my fur and I got an idea.

 _Go fuck yourself!_ I said not caring if she could hear me.

I pushed my legs up causing us to topple back ward. She kept a tight hold on me. I rolled us on the ground until I felt the fire burning my fur.

The vamp bitch and I let out matching cries of pain. The fire wouldn't kill her. I once asked Carlisle if vampires could be killed with fire without tearing them apart. He said no, the venom was in their skin but it was hardened. It was still soft and fluid beneath the skin. But with their enhanced sense of touch fire could hurt, a lot.

The vampire let go of me and I rolled off of her. The rancid smell of burning fur filled my nose and I hoped to God my hair wouldn't look different when I turned back human.

The vampire rolled off the fire, her voice a high pitch scream that hurt my ears.

"You fucking cunt! I am going to rip your heart out and shove it down your throat!" she screamed.

 _...Did she just call me a cunt?_ I asked.

_Oh boy._

_She's dead._

_Get her Leah_!

She was about to charge at me when she suddenly froze and sniffed the air.

I smelled it then, the smell of fresh blood.

She spun around to glare at the men. Frank, Bradys dad had cut the palm of his hand with his pocket knife.

The vampire let out a hiss and ran at them.

 _Dad!_ Brady yelled.

I ran after her, she was fast. But I was fucking faster.

Before she could get to the guys I jumped on her back and I ripped her head off her body.

I tossed it over my shoulder and began to bite piece after piece off of her body until she was strewn all over the back yard.

_You go Leah!_

_Sweet!_

_And Leah is the winner!_

_Thanks guys. Go back to the rez,_ I said.

_Are you sure?_

_Yeah, I am fine. I will take care of the leech. You guys go on and go back. Let Jake know what happened,_ I said.

I trotted over to the blanket I had folded over my lap when I was sitting down to cover my naked body. I then quickly walked over to the guys.

Dan had ran inside and grabbed a towel and handed it to Frank to wipe the blood from his palm.

"Are you okay Leah," he asked.

"How did you know that would work?" I asked.

"Brady told me and Nina the Taha Aki story. I remembered the bit with the Third Wife. Glad it worked," he said.

"Thanks guys. Sorry about this," I said.

"I'm just glad you and the babies are safe," Richard said.

"Yeah, that was too fucking close," I said. I ran my hand through my hair. "My hair didn't get singed did it?"

"No, it's fine," Dan said.

"Alright, let's hurry up and toss this bitch in the fire," I said.

We went about searching the back for pieces of vampire. I literally had scattered her every where.

Every time we found a piece we quickly tossed it in the fire.

Keven had grabbed some more wood to put on it so when we tossed vampire bits it made the fire burn brighter as if we were adding gasolene.

"My God, she is still moving!" Richard said holding up a hand which had been crawling on the ground.

"That' why we burn the pieces, or else they might be able to put themselves together again," I said.

"My God, this is what our sons fight?" Frank asked.

"Colin and Brady helped Seth kill a werewolf not to long ago," I said.

"Werewolves, Shape-shifters, vampires. Let me guess, Fairies are real too. Just like on True Blood," Keven said.

"You watch True Blood?" Dan asked.

"Only because Vanessa does," Keven said turning a little red.

We continued to search for body parts and we almost finished.

I found her head by a tree and I smirked as I picked it up and held it in my hands.

"So much for revenge huh?" I asked.

"Kheel, ou," she gasped.

In the movies when someone loses their head and it doesn't kill them they still manage to be able to speak perfectly. But in the real world torn vocal cords and a lack of lungs makes it difficult to form words.

"Yeah, I don't think that is going to happen. Any last words before I toss your ass, or lack there of into the fire?"

She just smirked and I felt my womanhood explode with a roaring flame and then.

I blacked out.

* * *

As I came too I felt I was on my back.

I was aware there was something large hovering above me, I could feel the earth shake under the footfalls of mighty paws, I could feel their breath on my naked skin and I could hear their whines.

I opened my eyes and saw four wolf faces looking at me.

"Hey guys...what happened?"

I waited for them to phase and tell me what happened.

"Where are the guys at?" I asked.

The whined harder and I frowned.

Then I realized a few things.

First, I didn't not know these wolves. One had light ashy brown fur with his face and feet being a dark brown. Another had ash gray fur with brown spots on his side and forehead. One had dark brown fur but lighter around his face. I had almost mistaken him for Jared but Jared had light brown fur which was darker around his face. The last had light silver fur but it was darker around his chest.

Second, I could still smell the guys, only now their scents had the musk of a wolf.

Third, I was naked and I could feel I had sex. My hand traveled to my woman hood and I already knew what I would feel. So when I touched sexual fluids that were still warm I let out a gasp of shock.

I stood up and looked around There were cloths scattered on the ground. The fire was nothing but a smoldering pile of embers now. The body parts had burned the woods up super quick.

The guys all whined around me, watching my every move with eyes that showed more caring and tenderness then they should have.

I phased and my mind was assaulted with the voices of my pack.

_Un-fucking believable!_

_How could this happen!_

_I'm so sorry!_

_How could you dad!_

_I didn't mean too!_

_My marriage is over!_

_What did that vampire do?_

_What are we going to tell mom?_

_God forgive me._

_Son I love your mother you know that._

_Leah._

_Leah?_

_Leah!_

_Leah!_

_Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah,Leah Leah_

_LEAH!_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP! I growled._

My command traveled down through the link, everyone quieted down.

Everyones thoughts were a jumble of emotions. Guilt, anger and shame being the most prominent.

I focused on the minds of Frank, Keven, Richard and Dan. They were new so they had no idea how to control their thoughts, their minds were an open book flooding us with information and it was through them my own memory was restarted.

* * *

During The Blackout

The compulsion rose up in me stronger the ever before.

The vampire had the power to induce hypnotic lust and desire in a person with a touch. through their memories I saw the effect it had on them.

_I learned from the guys her name had been Olivia._

Apparently she tried to use this power on me, for what ever reason. Maybe hoping I could some how save her, or maybe she was going to have me kill the men. I don't know.

All I know is when she used her power on me it awoke the compulsion. In full force.

I dropped the head and cried out, falling to my knees. My veins felt like they were filled with molten lava instead of blood, my womanhood burned as if the sun lay resting in my womb.

I was no longer Leah Clearwater. I was the compulsion, I was the Swadhisthana chakra transformed from a simple whirlpool of spiritual energy of the soul into a more complex system with only one purpose.

Mating, breeding, ensuring the wolf gene of the Quileutes continues in a stronger form to survive the coming war with the Volturi.

So far, my purpose was complete, until the youngest members of the pack came of age I did not need to gather anymore seed. Unless someone else of Taha Aki's blood phased.

But there was no new wolf, no new seed to grow. I had been awakened by by a creature my total self was born to protect from. But no matter the reason I was unleashed and I had to be satisfied.

I cast out my senses to my mates, I sensed them but they were too far away and the pain between my legs had to be satisfied.

I then became aware that there were four beings in my presence who carried the gene. But they were far past their prime.

One with the gene can only phase during the beginning of puberty and the age of twenty-five and only if they come across the scent of a vampire. If one who carries the gene does not phase after their twenty fifth year then they will never phase.

These men were in their mid-thirties to early-forties. Normally they would never phase.

But I have ways of bypassing the laws of nature.

"Leah? Leah!"

The guys noticed my cry and Dan, Paul's father came running over to me to make sure I was okay.

Dan stood in front of me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey girl, you okay?" I looked up at him and he gasped.

_I saw through their memory my eyes were no longer brown. They were a vermillion color with a vivid green pupil._

"Leah my God what is wrong?" he asked.

I looked at him then at the other three who were quickly walking to me, unaware of the danger they were in.

They were older, but they were all still good looking.

I knew three of them were happily married and loved their wives. They were the grandfathers of my future pups.

But I did not care.

I did not care if they were mated with others. I did not care if this would ruin their marriages. I did not care for any consequence.

I was not love, I was desire. I was fickle, uncaring, selfish. Indifferent to any need but my own.

They were not wolves, but they carried the gene. Only they could give me what I wanted. What I needed.

I smiled at them. "You will do."

"What do you-"

Before Dan could finish I reached out and touched them. The ancient gene passed down through the generations responded to my call. I watched with satisfaction as they all cried out at the sudden explosion of sexual desire ripped through their bodies, shredding their morals and sanity to pieces.

I watched as their groins tented their jeans, I could smell their lust in the air. I looked up at Dan again and saw he was looking at me with the same look I had seen his son give me so many times.

"Come here!"

He pulled me up by my shoulders and pushed my against a tree. He pulled my blanket off, exposing my naked form to them all.

Their eyes roamed over my body hungrily and they licked their lips.

Dan began to kiss my breasts and his fingers traveled to my dripping core. I bit my lips as he inserted his fingers into me and roughly began to finger me.

"God your so fucking wet, your dirty little bitch!" Dan said.

I grinned, obviously Paul got his aggression from his father.

"I want you inside me Dan," I said.

He unbuttoned his shirt while I pulled his jeans down. I was delighted to see he was in good physical form for a man his age, his body had plenty of muscles, not like what the wolves had but still a sight to be hold.

He grinned in me and for a moment I swear I saw Paul, they both had the same grin.

The others began to disrobe behind us, getting ready to take their turn.

Don placed his head at my entrance and in one push he was in me. I cried out in joy as his cock helped ease the pain I felt.

He began to thrust into me, pounding me against the tree. I spun us around and used the branches to climb up a little and lower myself back onto him.

He leaned against the tree and we continued to thrust into one another.

I could sense the gene inside him, it was pulsing, slowly being awoken from it's dormant state.

I grabbed the tree limbs tightly as I came on his cock, the feeling of my walls squeezing his manhood sent him over the edge. As he filled me up so too did I fill him up with my own spiritual energy.

I felt the gene in him awaken and the change began. I felt our Swadhisthana chakras become synched with one another as I compelled him. I had been able to chose to do this with Hans because he was not of Taha Aki's blood.

But Dan had the gene, he came from Taha Aki, I could not stop this from happening.

I did not care to.

I climbed off him and backed away, watching as his body began to change.

I bumped into one of them men, I felt his naked body press against me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and his dick pressed against my cheeks. He began to kiss my neck but we continued to watch Dan.

Rachel's transformation had been more gentle. When a woman turns we do not get the massive amount of muscles and increase in height. We stay the same size and we only gain a little amount of muscle, a change so subtle my own father never suspected what was happening to me until I phased.

Poor Dan was having a rougher time then Rachel had. He grew from five foot nine to six foot three. His muscles grew and became more defined. He groaned in pain as his body suddenly began to rapidly change. I could hear the sounds of his muscles ripping and tearing only to be repaired.

_I shuddered through their memories of the pain of the transformation. You ever tear a muscle or get a spasm? Imagine that only all over._

Even his cock changed gaining a few inches and some girth as he transformed.

"This is going to happen to us too isn't it?" Frank asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"God I love my wife, I really do," he whimpered.

I was not bothered by his whimpering. He would be enjoying himself soon enough, there was no room for regret now. Only the need,

He pushed his head into my pussy first.

"I love her so much, but I need you!"

He pushed into me all the way and Dan and I cried out. Mine was a cry of pleasure, his was a cry of sharp and sudden pain. His body exploded in a shower of fur and a new wolf stood before me.

_I saw through Dan's memories as his mind touched the others. Confusion quickly turned to horror as they realized in horror what was going on. The only thing that kept Colin and Brady from coming here to stop their fathers had been the others. They could not stop the compulsion, they would only fall under it's thrall._

Frank continued to fuck me from behind. He was stocky and compact with a wide chest and hips and thick legs and arms. Brady was taller then his father by three feet. Frank was as tall as I was so his thrusts were shorter but faster then it would have been with the others who were all over the six foot range.

I leaned my head back and kissed Frank. I enjoyed feeling his massive arms around me, pressing me tight to him as he fucked me.

He shot his load into me and I soon followed, my power awakened his gene and I stepped away from him as he began to go through the same transformation.

I watched as like Dan, Franks body began to jerk and twitch as his bones grew and muscles ripped. Soon he grew from five foot ten to six foot four, the same size as his son.

The knew increase in size made him seem less compact and more even out.

Like Dan he exploded into his wolf form, joining his son in the sacred destiny.

I turned to look at Richard and Keven. I sauntered over to them and and pushed Keven on the ground. I got on my hands and knees and took him in my mouth.

I could taste his cum and was disappointed that it did not taste like wolf cum. It reminded me of Sam's cum before he had transformed. It did not have the spice flavor and honey texture, but I continued to go down on him.

I wiggled my ass at Richard and I felt him move behind me, pushing his prick into my soaking pussy and he began to wildly thrust into me, slapping my cheeks every once in a while.

Keven held onto my head and pushed me up and down on his length.

Keven and Richard were not as fit as Dan and Frank were. They were fit, but they had grown beer bellies and they had no muscles. There was nothing extraordinary about their physiques but they were pleasing enough.

I looked forward to see what they looked like with pure muscle.

Richard came into me and once more the process began. He pulled out and backed away from us, dealing with the sudden pain that was washing over him as his body changed.

I ignored him and climbed on top of Keven. I could see Colin in his face. they had the same lips and nose. And as he looked at me I could see the sweet little boy looking at me.

It was amazing how how one look or gesture can make some look like their parent or child.

He helped me as I lowered myself onto him, he let out a grunt and I pinned his hands above his waist, feeling the need to be a little dominant and aggressive.

If I wanted to I could allow their seed to take root in me and join the lights growing in my womb.

But I would not. I would carry their grandchildren, but not their children.

Their bloodlines were already growing inside me thanks to their sons. It was pointless to add them again.

And I was already pregnant with nine. If a werewolf body had limits to how much it could store in it's body.

This should have never happened, their time to be called never came. They should have lived their lives happily as humans with their wives.

But Olivia's last attempt to fuck me over had gone in a way I doubt she intended it to.

I was unleashed and I would not be stopped until my purpose was served.

We continued to make love, the others paced around us, keeping their eyes averted so the others would not have to watch.

I could feel my end coming, just one more and I would be done, I would be satisfied and I would have to deal with the repercussions of my actions.

I bounced on his dick, the sounds of our skin slapping against one another filled the air.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" he yelled.

We came together and my power called to him and compelled him to me like the others. Once I felt his cock stop shooting into me I got up and backed away.

I watched fascinated as the flab and excess wait began to disappeared. The bear belly turned into rock hard abbs, the flabby arms tightened into thick powerful limbs and an old man became a powerful warrior still in his prime.

He exploded into his wolf form and stood on shaky legs. the others walked over to him and nudged him to help him up. they all looked at me, their eyes filled with shame, but also deep affection that would mark them till they died.

I smiled. Pleased I had made these old men into protectors, that I have them to chance to know the joys their sons knew, that they got a chance to know what it was like to be a shape-shifter.

But now my purpose was over and I began to recede into myself, the world went dark and I was aware I was falling back.

* * *

The memory ended.

I was shocked.

Stunned.

What had I done?

Everyone was angry. Colin and Brady were mad at their dad's even though they knew it wasn't their fault they could not help but feel anger at them.

Jared was mad, but not in the way as the boys. He was mad because his dad had gotten pulled into this mess as well.

And Paul was thankful his parents were no longer together, having gotten divorced when he was a child his father was not going to have to face the guilt the others were going to face.

And they did feel guilty, Dan not as much as the others of course. But still, despite their intense feelings of sorrow and shame when they looked at me their pain was a little easier to bear, and I could tell from their minds that even though they wished this had never happened, they could not help but hope it would happen again.

I quickly phased back into my human form and backed away from them.

I noticed something on the ground and saw it was Olivia's head. She was grinning at me, having seen the whole show.

"This is all your fucking fault!" I roared at her.

"Eh, enhooyed da thow," she said.

I wanted to smash her head into pieces but I dared not touch her again.

Keven trotted over, picked her head up in his jaws and quickly tossed it into the fire, spitting her out like she was a giant loogie.

The fire roared to life as it consumed her head, seconds later she was nothing but ask.

They all began to walk to me, letting out low whining sounds.

Each one begging for my attention.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I ordered.

They whined and bowed their heads in obedience.

I quickly turned around and ran inside the house, I flew up the stairs and slammed the door shut and locked it. I jumped on the bed and covered myself with the bed sheets and began to sob.

Wishing I could bring Olivia back from hell to tear her to pieces, wishing that I had not just ruined the lives of three happy families.

I had told Hans before we can find redemption we must learn to forgive ourselves.

I was not sure I could ever forgive myself for this.

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: For someone who is a big Leah fan I sure do love tormenting her don't I? Next chapter it's the moment you have all been waiting for. That's right, we skip forward and find to Leah's big day. Will her pregnancy go smoothly or will their be...complications?**


	19. Chapter 19

Pack Mother

Chapter 19

 

**Fusedtwilight: Well here it is, the moment you have all been waiting for! Leah finally gives birth! There is a time skip but we will find out what had happened during the skip. Enjoy.**

 

Six Months Later

Leah P.O.V

A lot has changed in the last six months.

That night I had to deal with the fall out with what happened.

Jacob, Jim, Embry and Quil begged me to let them in after I had locked everyone out. I had relented after a few hours, needing to be comforted by them. I wept and cried, begging them to forgive me.

Which was stupid, it wasn't their fathers I had fucked.

I refused to see Brady, Colin, Jared and Paul for a while. I could not look them in the face. I doubt 'Sorry I slept with your dad, but hey it wasn't my fault' fit the situation.

Dan, Keven, Frank and Richard adjusted to their new lives fairly easily. Their sons spent a lot of time teaching their fathers the ropes. They enjoyed being werewolves, they felt like they were young men again.

Though telling their wives had been a terrible thing. After they were informed of what happened they demanded to see me.

I remember that day so clearly. It was the worst moment of my life. Unlike the imprints Vanessa, Keven's wife, Nina, Franks wife and Amy Richard's wife were not so forgiving.

It did not help the men kept looking at me the same way the other compelled wolves did either.

There had been a lot of yelling, screaming, tears and name calling. Words like whore, slut and home-wrecker were tossed around a lot, I didn't defend myself, I didn't yell back. I just sat there and took it. They needed to vent their anger and frustration.

Billy and the elders tried to make them understand. Their sons tried to talk to them as well.

In the end it didn't help much.

Nina had moved out and was living with some friends in Forks. It id not look like she was going to be moving back any time soon. She declined to join the other women and imprints on their meetings.

Amy had Richard move out and he was living with Dan now. She was at least going to the meetings, trying to understand and come to terms with what had happened and now her husband had a romantic connection to me.

Kim and her had gotten closer then ever. we were sure Kim would help her through this. Kim had taken the whole compulsion thing harder then anyone else so she was able to understand Amy better then the others.

As for Vanessa she agreed to allow Keven to sleep with me. Apparently being a werewolf gave him energy and stamina he had not had since he was a young man and he put it to good use and she was having some trouble keeping up.

We had a long talk, I had actually gotten on my knees and begged her forgiveness. She merely put her hand on top of my head and I got up and we hugged. She had talked to the imprints, wondering how they managed to share their men with me and she realized Keven still loved her, but now a part of him was in love with me and she didn't want to end their almost twenty years of marriage.

I have not slept with Keven since our night together and I don't intend to. But Vanessa knew the pull of the compulsion was strong. If it happened it happened, she didn't want to know if it did.

I saw them all every so often. They could not resist seeing me because they were compelled to me, but so far Dan was the only one I was having sex with. I should have said no. I didn't need any more men in my life. But I could not resist the attraction that was between us now, hell I felt it for the others and there were times when I wondered what fucking them like now that they were werwolves would be like.

I wondered if maybe I was just the tiniest bit compelled to the guys in some way. It wasn't as strong as the bond they had with me, but I did have some connection that made me want to be around those I compelled and be intimate with them.

If the imprints could feel the power of their connection to their men then why wouldn't I feel the same connection to those I compel?

Eventually I had to see Jared, Paul, Colin and Brady again. I missed them and they missed me and once I stopped phasing and began to develop pregnancy symptoms I had to let them back in my life so they could be a part of the experience.

They guys convinced me to allow Carlisle to be my doctor. I had wanted a human doctor but let's face it the chances of my pregnancy being normal were zip. I was the first she-wolf of the tribe, there was no telling what this would be like for me.

So Carlisle and Esme moved over into Bella and Edward's cottage. Carlisle brought with him several pieces of equipment with him and had them put in the house.

I still remember what it was like when I had my first ultrasound.

The room had been packed with the fathers and their imprints. I remember looking at the monitor and hearing their little heart beats. Mom held my hand and we both shed a few tears.

It was soon apparent that it had been a wise move to have Carlisle be my doctor. A month into my pregnancy and I looked like I was almost two months in.

The gestation wasn't as fast as Bella's had been. But now at six months pregnant I looked like I was nine. My belly was huge.

Carlisle said I should be ready to deliver any day now.

Rebecca was also going to Carlisle for her pregnancy. It was funny, we had a vampire helping us birth a new generation. A man we once considered our enemy.

Unlike me Rebecca's gestation was totally normal. We figured it was because I was a werewolf and she wasn't. Her ultrasound revealed she was going to have a baby boy. Seth was so happy, more happy and joyful then he has ever been his whole life.

Before it had been annoying, now it was unbearable.

She had gotten divorced from Solomon months ago. When he asked about the baby she lied and told him she had a miscarriage.

He still believed the baby was his and Rebecca didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

Jake had made a new rule that under no circumstance was I to be alone. I was always to have two protectors around me no matter what. It usually turned out to be Quil or Embry but if they were for some reason unable to do it then someone else would be there to take their place.

We were not going to risk me being kidnapped or attacked any more.

The guys and imprints were around the house a lot. We had already set up the baby room with several cribs and a bunch of toys. The guys had worked together to paint the room in a mixture of flowers, animals and Native American designs.

Brady had loved painting the room, his dad Frank helped him do it. Brady was still pissed at his dad. I felt it was a little unfair considering he was not mad at me at all. But they were slowly mending their relationship.

It wasn't that Brady was mad at his dad exactly. He was just mad that the whole incident had happened and his mom had left. He went to Forks to visit her every so often.

Frank and Keven allowed their sons to sleep with me again, now that they were compelled to me as well they understood what it was like.

I had a lot of fun going to grocery stores with the girls and picking out baby cloths and strollers and of course the cribs. The guys all pitched in to help pay for everything. Carlisle and Esme offered to help as well but they had done enough for us already.

Shopping for maternity cloths had been an experience. We had all laughed as Rebecca and I stood in front of the mirrors doing super model poses in our outfits.

I also had to quit my job at the pharmacy. I had t focus on the babies and it was too risky for me to be around people. Thee hormones were fucking with my head bad.

I did not want to risk phasing because some customer acted like a prick and set me off.

There were things I could do with out. Like the morning sickness, the bloating, the extra weight, the mood swings, the cravings for the most bizarre kinds of food. Like pickles and ice-cream. And of course I had to pee a lot. When you have nine kids inside you pressing on every organ all your body functions are through the roof.

The worst part was I was so damn horny. I had not had sex for four months but every time I saw one of the guys I wanted to jump their bones so bad.

I had tried to convince Quil to make love to me, but he said no. I tried turning on the waterworks but even that didn't change his mind.

It was a good thing Embry had been there. He had heard Quil crying for help and found me on top of him trying to rip his pants off. Embry pulled me off Quil and talked some sense back into me.

Not every woman gets an increased sex drive. I had read that some women do and some women don't. I was one of the ones who did. And once I give birth I swear I am grabbing the nearest wolf and having my way with him.

The guys pampered me of course. I got lots of back rubs and foot rubs. It was kind of boring because they refused to allow me to almost do anything. Even get up and walk.

All the guys had bought books on parenting. They were preparing for the days when they were going to become fathers.

I was nervous, I was afraid, I was anxious. I wanted the babies to come out already! I wanted to hug them and hold them and kiss them and love them. I wanted to dress them up in stupid baby close with those ridiculous slogans. I wanted to take dozens of pictures of them to show to every person I met.

I was ready to be a mother.

And most of all, I just wanted them to hurry the hell up and get out of me already.

* * *

I laid in bed with Jim with a dozen pillows propping me up watching tv.

Jim laid next to me reading a book with his glasses on.

He didn't need them, when he became a werewolf his vision became super human. When I asked why he wore them he said because they made him look smarter.

It was march 2010, this month it will have been one year since the compulsion began. Now I was getting ready to pop.

We had a few false alarms, those were the worst. Waiting and waiting expecting it to finally happen only for the babies to decide today wasn't the right day.

I was rubbing my belly, I was more focused on the sounds of their heart beats then I was on the television. Nine little heart beat inside me. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

Just then I felt the little guys inside me moving around. I felt one of the little demons give a particularly sharp kick against my rib and I let out a groan.

"Leah? whats wrong?" Jim asked setting his book on the side.

"Their acting up again! I swear one starts kicking they all have to start kicking," I said.

"Here, let me help." he began to rub my stomach and began to hum softly by my belly. After several seconds the babies calmed down and stopped moving.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I read somewhere that babies can be soothed by melodic music."

He continued to rub my belly, softly humming.

"I wish they would hurry up already. I am tired of them using my organs as a kicking ball," I said.

He just grinned. "I am sure they would like to come out as well. It must be so cramped inside there," he said kissing my belly.

I smiled.

"What do you think they will be like?" I asked.

"Beautiful, just like their mother," he said.

"I mean will they be human or shape-shifters? Will they be shape-shifters because all their parents are werewolves or will they be born humans? If they were werewolves what color fur do you think they will have? How much like you guys will they look like."

"They will be human I am sure, if they were werewolves imagine how strong their kicks would be."

I shuddered at the thought.

Embry and Quil walked in. "Kids giving you trouble Leah?" Embry asked.

"Just like their fathers," I said.

Quil walked over to the bed and climbed on and crawled over to me.

"Little Quil we talked about this, you have to stop kicking your mother. I know it's cramped in their but think of how she feels," he said kissing my belly.

Embry got on the bed and placed his ear gently on my stomach.

"I can hear their little heart beats and their movements," he said.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jim asked.

I smiled at the guys.

Jake walked in next and he too smiled at us all. There was a look of pride in his eyes as well. Pride in me, pride in the pack, pride that everything had been going smoothly. So far.

So far.

* * *

The next morning Mom, Seth, Rebecca, Emily and Sam had come over to visit.

Jim was at work and Jake was patrolling.

Esme had stopped by with some pumpkin pies which Rebecca and I quickly devoured.

I wasn't bothered by her scent oddly enough. You would think with my pregnancy messing with my senses I wouldn't want to wretch at the scent of a vampire.

It still burned my nose but it wasn't any worse then usual.

I found it funny how Sam's cologne made me want to vomit more then Esme's scent.

"Oh my God this is sooooo goood," Rebecca moaned as she bit into her apple pie.

"Thank you," Esme said warmly.

"Can you imagine if women were not allowed to eat pie when they were pregnant?" I asked.

"Oh God don't even say that!"

"You have got to give me your recipe for this Esme," Emily said.

"I would be happy to dear. Over the years we have entertained humans at our homes and I always took notes of what they liked and didn't like, it would be easier if I was able to taste it myself."

"Can't you taste regular food at all?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. Our taste buds only react to blood. everything else just tastes bland."

"That sucks," I said.

"One of the few draw backs of being a vampire I am afraid."

I got up and put my plate in the sink.

Seth, Quil and Embry were playing video games in the living room. Sam was reading the paper and mom was reading one of her favorite romance books.

It was the one where the lead character falls in love with the chief of police of a small town. Irony no?

I was about to go to the freezer and get some ice-cream and pickles when all of a sudden a large amount of water began to run down my legs.

"Whats that sound? Is something leaking?" Emily asked looking around.

"Whats that smell?" Sam said sniffing the air.

"Leah are you okay?" mom asked seeing the shocked look on my face.

"Guys...it's time," I said.

"Time for what?" Sam asked confused.

"Oh my!" Esme said covering her mouth.

Mom dropped her book and Emily and Rebecca stared at me, their mouths full of pie with crumbs falling out.

Glad to see not everyone was dense.

"My water just broke!"

Sam shot up in his seat. I heard a rush of movement from the living room as the boys having heard me came rushing into the kitchen.

"What broke?" Seth asked.

"Whats this about it's time?" Embry asked.

"Wheres the pie?" Quil asked.

I rolled my eyes. I'm about t go into labor and Quil is thinking about food. "It's time, my water broke!" I repeated.

"Oh shit!" Embry said.

"Now!" Quil yelled looking panicked.

"What do we do?"

"Do we take her to the hospital?"

"No we need Carlisle!"

"I don't think there is time!"

"What do we do?"

"I think she is going to drop them now!"

"Quick put your hand under he to catch the babies before they hit their heads!"

I brought my hand back and slapped them across the face, knocking some sense back into them.

"Calm down you morons, just because my water broke doesn't mean they are coming right now!" I growled.

They both rubbed their cheeks looking sheepish.

"Sorry," Embry said.

"Yeah, kind of lost our cool there," Quil said.

I sighed. These two were going to be some of the fathers of my children. God help me.

"I will go get Carlisle," Esme said.

She left the room and went to go get Carlisle. Mom and Emily took me into the room Carlisle had set up for the delivery while Seth, Quil and Embry played a game of rock, paper and scissors to see who would clean up my fluids.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon now and I wore a hospital gown.

Carlisle was looking down between my legs to see how I was coming along.

Jim and Jake stood on either side of me. I could hear the whole pack outside.

The call had gone out and everyone was here. The pack, the imprints, the elders and or course extended family.

Jim had been at work but rushed over when he got the call.

Carlisle stood up and took off his glove.

"Good news, your cervix has fully dilated. You should be ready to deliver soon," Carlisle said.

"Good," I said.

Jim and Jake kissed my head, they were both holding my hands. Seth was recording everything a camera, filming everything,

"Anything you want to say Leah?" he asked me.

I looked right at the camera and smiled.

"Kids, by the time you are old enough to watch this I want you to know how much I love you all and I can't wait to meet you all and hold you and kiss you and love you." I sat up and looked at the camera with a serious expression. "And how freaking happy I am going to be when you are finally out of me."

Everyone laughed.

Seth turned to Jake and Jim. "Guys, any words for the kids?"

"Yeah, can't wait to meet you all. You are going to have a really big and crazy family. But always remember we all love you no matter what," Jim said.

"So hurry up and get here already we want to meet you already!" Jake said.

Seth then turned to Carlisle.

"Any words from our super cool doctor?" he asked.

"I am honored to be a part of this and am excited to meet the new additions. I never thought I would have such a large and _unique_ family. But I wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world."

Seth turned the camera around to face himself.

"Well guys that is all for your parents and the good doctor, I am going to give them a break and go outside to see how everyone is doing. See you soon Leah. Try not to break Jake and Jim's hands."

"Keep it up Seth, you have to do this soon too," Jake said.

"Yeah but Rebecca doesn't have super pregnant strength," Seth said with a grin and Jim and Jake glowered at him.

Seth left the room and went outside and film everyone.

* * *

Seth P.O.V

I left the room and walked down the hall. Everyone was in either the living room or the dining room.

Frank, Keven, Dan and Richard were here with their wives. Nina had come over to show support for her son and meet her grandson. Nina wasn't really talking to anyone and sat by herself.

"Good news guys the babies will coming soon," I said.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"So who wants to say a few words for the camera?" I asked.

"Dibs!" Quil said.

He got up and walked over to the camera.

"Hey guys, wish you would hurry up and get here already. We are so excited to meet you all and I can promise your going to have the coolest childhood ever. So hurry up and be born already so we can party!"

Emily went next. "Hey guys, it's Aunt Emily, I can't wait to spoil you all. I can promise your dad's may make sure you have fun but I promise with me around you will always have a full tummy."

I walked over to Billy and Old Quil.

"I remember when my children were born, I didn't think anything could compare to how I felt then. Now I realize waiting for my grandchildren to be born is just as powerful and joyful a feeling. A feeling I hope you all come to know one day," Billy said.

"Yeah, well let me tell you. Waiting for your great-grankids sucks. You know how old I feel? Seriously, who wants to live to be a great-grandfather? I'm really ancient now," Old Quil said with a humerus tone.

His wife Molly playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Do not listen to your _great-grandfather_ kids. Hopefully you will appreciate family more then him," she said.

"Woman do not be putting me down in front of the little ones," Old Quil said giving her a mock glower.

They leaned forward and softly kissed one another on the lips

I went to mom who was talking to the other grandmothers. She turned around and I saw her mascara was running down her face.

"Oh Seth don't film me! I look horrible!" she said.

She quickly cleaned her face. "There now I am presentable. Hello guys, it's grandma Sue. I wish your grandpa Harry could be here. He always hoped he would have lots of grandkids to spoil. But I am sure he is looking down on us all right now. Love you and see you soon."

My next target was my beautiful Rebecca. Unlike Leah her pregnancy was normal. She looked so radiant, I can't believe Solomon refused to have children with her.

His loss, my gain.

"Hey guys, it's your favorite aunt. Or soon to be favorite aunt. And look, it's also your little cousin." she rubbed her belly. "He's not ready to be born yet but I already know you guys are going to be best friends. Love you all!"

She kissed and waved at the camera and I continued to go around getting people to say a few words.

When I got everyone I one more turned the camera around.

"Well guys we're going to take a quick break. Can't wait to see you."

I turned off the camera and looked at the clock. Now all we could do was wait.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I lay on the table and I felt...odd.

I felt anxious, I felt like the room was slowly growing smaller and smaller.

Maybe it was just my nerves.

Jake and Jim did their best to comfort me. But even their gentle kisses and soft touches couldn't stop this feeling.

"Something isn't right," I said.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

I sat up and they tried to keep my from moving to fast but I slapped their hands away.

"I...I..I have to go," I said.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Go where?" Jake asked.

The answer flew out of my mouth before I knew it.

"Outside!"

I quickly got up and ran for the door. They followed me and tried to stop me. I felt a pressure building inside me. Not from the pregnancy but from something else.

I was going to phase.

I quickly ran down the hall, I turned the other way so to avoid running past everyone else and instead went out the back door. Once I was outside I felt a lot better.

But the pressure continued to build and as soon as my feet touched the grass I phased.

I wasn't worried, I knew the babies would be okay, the Spirit had told me the compulsion would keep them safe and healthy even when I phase.

I ran out into the back yard, my belly was swollen. Almost dragging on the ground.

I began to look around, trying to find the perfect spot. I found a rock formation which made a small shelter large enough for me to fit into.

I squeezed into it and laid on the ground.

Jake and Jim had followed me, Esme and Carlisle had followed when they heard me leave the house.

"Leah what are you doing? Phase back!" Jim said.

I let out a low whine. Jake quickly took off his shirt and pulled down his pants and phased.

 _Leah what it wrong?_ he asked.

_I couldn't help it. It just happened. I can't phase back. I think it is a wolf thing. I just had this urge to go outside and find a den to birth the babies._

Jake phased back and told them the situation. Jake and Jim worried me being in wolf form would cause complications.

"Don't worry Jake. We prepared for this. We both did research on the wolf birthing process," Carlisle said. He turned to his wife. "Dear, could you get Sue? And bring the items."

Esme nodded and ran off to the house.

We waited and mom and Esme returned. Esme carried several blankets and mom carried a large bowel of warm water.

"We told everyone what is going on," mom said.

I let out a loud groan. Was it too much to ask for a normal pregnancy? Why did I have to be the girl who gave birth as a giant wolf?

As time went on and the sky darkened overhead. Mom petted my head soothingly and Jake and Jim paced back and forth.

Then I felt movement inside me, it was sharp and a little painful but I barely whined. I knew the first one was coming. I was so nervous, so scared. What if something went wrong? Would it be born human or wolf?

"Okay, here comes the first one!" Carlisle said.

Everyone held their breath. This was the moment we have been waiting for since this mess began.

A sharp cry filled the air as I gave birth to my first child. A single tear fell from my eye and mom wiped it away from me. I turned my head and saw Carlisle holding a newborn baby boy.

 _Your so beautiful,_ I thought.

Carlisle cut the cord and handed him to mom. Mom and Esme cleaned him off using the hot water and wrapped him in one of the blankets, marked with the number one.

Jake took him from them and stared at him in wonder. "He's mine."

"How do you know?" Esme asked.

"I just do. I feel it in my blood," Jake said.

"Our stories speak of how the former wolves felt a powerful connection to their offspring," mom said.

"So all the men will know which baby is theirs?"

"Yes."

 _Saves us from doing a paternity test,_ I thought.

We continued the process. One by one I felt my little ones moving through me, one by one their cries filled the night. They were quickly washed and bundled up.

Finally I pushed out my last child. He was cleaned and wrapped up safely and tenderly in the last blanket. Jim quickly took him from mom and Esme. The same look of awe and amazement was on his face like it had been on Jake's.

He looked at me with a smile of pure delight.

"It's our boy Leah, our little boy!"

"Can you phase back sweetie?" mom asked.

I focused and I finally turned human again.

Esme handed me an extra hospital gown. I stood up on shaky legs, my body was quickly healing the damage and within minutes I was able to walk.

Glad to see my wolf abilities finally did something useful.

Carlisle staid behind to clean up while the rest of us carried the babies back to the house.

We walked inside and into the living room. Everyone stood up (sans Billy) all the guys were looking shocked. Amazed. Happy.

"Well, come and meet your sons," I said.

They all walked over to us. Each one drawn to his own child. I watched as they all held the babies. Mom and Esme gave them tips on how to properly hold them.

"Go introduce them to everyone," I said.

They all took the babies and showed them to the others Jim staid with me and mom. Esme had left to go help Carlisle.

We had not called and told Jim's parents. We didn't want to risk something wolfy happening and it had been a wise decision.

I watched as the imprints cooed at the babies, Billy, Rebecca, Rachel, Paul, Jake and Dan were together looking at Jake and Paul's sons.

Quil was smiling with fierce pride as his family looked at the newest member to their clan. Quil had his arm wrapped around his mother. She had her hand wrapped around the locket that her husband Quil the fourth got her before he died. I knew she was thinking about him.

Emily, Sam, Sam's mom Alison, Embry and his mother Tiffany were together. Since Embry and Sam were half-brothers then that made their sons not only half-brothers but also cousins as well.

I was really looking forward to see how they adjust the family trees to accommodate all these new lives and their blood connections.

Jared's parents were holding their new grandson while Jared and Kim looked on happily. I was happy to see that even Brady's parents were holding their grandson together. Maybe this would help heal the damage the compulsion had caused.

Seth was running around all over the place trying to capture everything on film. He was feeding off all the happy energy we all had.

"Leah, you haven't told us what their names are," Billy said.

I held onto Jim's hand. "Well, Jim and I decided to name our son Howie. In honor of his dad Howard. Who showed being a father isn't about blood. It's about love."

"Oh that is a cute name," Molly said.

"Jake and my son is going to be Called Taylor. Taylor."

"Good name," Billy said.

"His middle name will be William," I said with a smile.

"Even better," Billy said looking prideful.

"Sam and our son will be called Spencer."

"Hi Spencer," Emily cooed to the baby.

"Embry and our son will be named Gordon."

"Oh your grandfathers name," Tiffany said.

"My son with Quil will be Tyson."

"What! That's absurd! It has been the family tradition to name the first born son Quil. This little one will be the sixth generation!" Old Quil said.

I gave him a withering glare and he shrunk back.

"On the other hand there are already two Quil's in La Push, we don't need another," Old Quil said.

I continued with the naming.

"Paul and my son will be called Alex, Jared and my son will be called Bronson, Brady and my son will be called Gabriel and Colin and my son will be called Brayden."

"Those are all wonderful names," mom said.

"Beautiful names for beautiful babies," Kim said.

The next few hours everyone staid over, Carlisle returned and went to work weighing the babies and checking to make sure they were all healthy.

The pack all went outside to run around and tell the pups who were patrolling around La Push the good news while Carlisle did his job. I could hear them howling their joy into the night time sky.

After Carlisle finished we continued to hold the babies, the mood was so warm and heartfelt. If there was a tear shed it was because of joy.

But I grew tired and I decided to get some sleep, it had been a long day.

The guys brought the babies up to the baby room and we sat them in their giant crib.

"They are so perfect," Sam said.

"I know right?" Paul said.

"Mine is the best one," Quil said.

"No, mine is," Brady said.

"No mine!" Jared said.

"Guys, guys this isn't about whose baby is the best," Jake said. Then he grinned. "But my kid is the future chief so he is the most perfect."

"They are all perfect," I said glaring at them all.

"Come on Leah, lets get you too bed, you have had a long night," Jim said kissing my head.

I kissed everyone good night and Jim tucked me into bed. The guys and their women were spending the night in the other rooms.

I had the baby monitor by my table and listened carefully to the sounds of the babies as they slept.

I didn't need it, I could hear them from my room. Hear their tiny heart beats, the sounds of their lungs sucking in and exhaling air for the first time.

Jim, Jake, Quil, Embry, soon came to bed. Colin and Brady joined us as well, the bed was big enough to fit us all.

I fell asleep, surrounded by my men, looking forward to a very bright future.

* * *

Later That Night

After the guests all left and the wolves and their imprints went to bed, all of them thinking about the future none of them were aware of what was happening with the newborns.

They slept peacefully in their crib. Safely tucked away, still so new to the world. A bright future full of possibilities awaited them. Each one held a special destiny.

But as everyone slept a deep sleep something odd began to happen.

The babies began to glow with a green light, casting a gentle luminescence in their room.

Normally when a female shape-shifter becomes pregnant it is a bit shorter then a humans, but the baby is born human until they reach their beginnings of puberty and at some point before they turn twenty-five will phase.

Of course none of the Quileute's knew this as Leah was the first she-wolf their tribe ever had.

But had they known this, they would know that for the babies to glow with a green light was a cause for alarm indeed. Because even with two shifter parents a green light was not a natural occurrence.

Because the Spirit did not tell Leah everything.

There was one detail she left out.

And you can believe when Leah finds out.

She is going to be pissed.

 

**Fusedtwilight: Leah is a mom! But what is going on with the babies? Why are the glowing? Oh and as you may have realized the children are named after the actors who portrayed the wolves in the movies. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Pack Mother

Chapter 20

 

**Fusedtwilight: This chapter we skip three months to see how the pups have developed. Leah must make a decision with her love life and Seth becomes a proud pa pa.**

 

Leah P.O.V

I woke up alone in bed.

I must have been really tired to have all the guys get up out of bed and not even wake up.

I sat up and stretched, rubbing my now flat tummy. Apparently thanks to my physiology I didn't have to worry about excess baby weight or stretch marks.

Lets see, no pains in my vaginal area after delivering nine kids. No extra fat I would have to work on getting rid of for months or ugly stretch marks.

I never thought I would say this, but thank you mother nature for giving me an enhanced physiology.

I got up and went over to my vanity mirror and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked a little tired, but otherwise I looked great. I had a glow about me that only motherhood could bring.

I could hear people in the baby room and smiled.

Everyone must be looking at the babies again.

I walked out of the bedroom and turned left. I saw Emily Kim, Rachel and Rebecca down the hall.

I was about to call out to them but I realized they had these worried looks on their faces.

Something was wrong.

I then became aware of people talking in the baby room. They must have turned the monitor off because the one in my room had not been transmitting their voices.

But now I could hear voice speaking. One of them was Carlisle and he was using his doctor voice. The tone doctors use when they are telling you their diagnosis.

"-No way of knowing for sure."

"Will it continue?"

"Maybe, could be a result of two shifter parents causing the acceleration."

"God when Leah finds out she is going to freak!"

Okay, now I was scared.

I quickly made my way down the hall. The girls spotted me and tried to stop me from going in but I ignored them and walked inside.

"Whats wrong? Are they okay? What ha-"

All the guys were holding a baby. They were feeding the newborns a bottle of breast milk which they greedily chugged down.

The elders were in here, so was Carlisle and Esme. They all looked at me when I walked in, they all got tense as they waited for my reaction.

The babies were...they all had a lot of hair. More hair then a newborn should have. And they were bigger then I remembered. They did not look like they were just born last night.

They looked like they were just about a year old.

"What...the...f-"

"Language Leah," mom said.

I quickly went over to Jim who was holding Howie. The second my little baby saw me he pulled the bottle out of his mouth and started waving his hands at me, letting out a fit of giggles.

Jim handed him to me and I held him, staring down at him as he smiled at me.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"I got up this morning to watch the babies sleep," Sam said. "I knew right away something was wrong. Their cloths had been torn and they were all like this. I woke everyone up and we got Carlisle."

"But why...why do they look older?" I asked.

"We...don't know," Carlisle said.

"Ma ma!"

I looked at Howie shocked.

"Did he just call me Ma ma?" I asked.

"He did," Jim said looking amazed.

"Ma ma?"

"Ma ma!"

"Ma ma."

"Ma ma."

All the babies had realized I was in the room now and they all wanted me to hold them.

* * *

Later that day all the babies were in their play pen. They were crawling around, holding their stuffed toys of throwing them around and laughing. Alex was currently in a fist fight with his stuffed rabbit, laughing as he pummeled it into the ground.

Taylor and Brayden were pulling on another animal, fighting over who got the right to hold it. Taylor won and held his animal victoriously. Brayden began to cry and I quickly gave him another animal which he quickly hugged.

Mom, Esme and several of the guys left to go get new cloths for the babies. The ones we had were too small for them now. They also went to buy a lot of baby food.

Seth was baby proofing the whole house. Covering all the electrical sockets and clipping on plastic covers over the sharp corners of the table whole the other guys put up fences around the doors to the living room so the babies wouldn't be able to leave. They were also going around the house and moving anything that was dangerous, or breakable.

I watched the babies, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that my little ones had gotten older over night.

This wasn't right, this wasn't normal.

Carlisle thought that maybe having to shifter parents caused their growth was more similar to wolves then humans. It would explain why I had been pregnant for six months instead of the usual nine.

But they were not shifters themselves. They didn't have the abnormal high temperatures we did and they smell human. So what the fuck?

"Ma! Ma! Ma!" Tyson said holding up his chubby hands at me.

I reached down and picked him up. He smiled and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Alright Leah, we got it all set," Seth said.

Brady, Colin, Jim, Seth and I took the babies into the living room and brought their toys as well.

They instantly began to crawl around the room at amazing speeds.

Gabriel managed to stand himself up by grabbing onto the table and tried to walk. He only made it two steps before he fell back down.

I continued to hold Tyson while I watched his brothers Brady and Colin were playing with them now, giving them piggy back rides and spinning them around in circles.

Jim walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What are we going to do Jim?" I asked him.

"I don't know Leah. But we'll get through it together," he said.

Everyone came back with the supplies. We dressed the boys up. Some of them didn't mind, others made a bit of a fuss, kicking and flailing their arms.

They all looked so adorable. Taylor in his Micky Mouse shirt, Bronson in his Winnie the Pooh shirt, Tyson in his Spongebob shirt and Gordon in his Elmo shirt.

We broke out the baby food and tried to feed it to them. Howie, Brayden and Gordon ate theirs without a fuss. All the other boys raised wholly hell, doing everything within their power to avoid.

Paul was trying to feed Alex, but the little tyke refused to open his mouth, every time Paul brought the spoon to his mouth Alex would clench his lips tight and moved his head as far from the spoon as he could.

"Come on buddy, it's good for you," Paul said.

Alex still refused to cooperate.

"Look, it's good. See." Paul put the spoon in his mouth. He smiled but then his features turned to utter disgust and he began to spit the baby food out. "Man that shit is nasty! This is what we feed our kids? No wonder they grow up all messed up!"

Alex began to giggle at his fathers antics. Paul took this time to quickly put a spoonful of baby food into Alex's mouth. His face went from shock, to disgust to indignation.

"Ha! Got you!" Paul said pulling the spoon out.

His victory was short lived when Alex spat the food into Paul's face.

* * *

A little while later Carlisle was examining all the babies.

He had weighed them and gave them a thorough examination.

"They have definitely matured at a rapid pace. Nessie wasn't this old when she was a day old," he said.

"But they are human, they smell human," I said.

"Yes they do. And they have a normal temperature, they do not appear to be able to phase. But we must also take into account that they are supposed to posses an enhanced version of the gene. A whole new strain in fact. We are dealing with something new, so we can not be sure what this means for them."

Carlisle handed all of them a sucker. They were confused on what it was but eventually they figured out to put it in their mouths.

"If anyone would know it would be the spirit," Sam said.

I got an idea then.

"Sam, can you come with me, I think we need to pay the spirit a visit," I said.

"You mean-"

"I mean let's go," I said.

"You can contact the spirit of the earth? How?" Carlisle asked.

"Jake, fill him in. Sam, with me."

Sam and I left the house. I kissed my babies before I left. I hated to be apart from them but I needed to get some answers on this.

Sam and I phased and ran out into the woods, a few of a the guys were phased and we told them to stay away from a certain area until we were done.

When we finally arrived we unhooked the the cloth bundles from our legs.

"You sure about this Leah?" he asked.

"We need some answers and the spirit is sure to have them." I walked over to Sam and kissed him. "Plus I have been wanting to get laid for months, you guys have spoiled me with so much sex, I think I have become addicted."

I cupped his manhood in my palm and began to kiss hie neck. He growled in a pleased tone and began to rub my shoulders.

I got on my knees and began to blow him. He tipped his head back and a sigh escaped his lips.

Once he was hard and I could taste the pre-cum starting to leak out of him I laid on my back and Sam climbed on top of me. We kissed and his hand moved to rest between my legs, I felt him run his fingers along the edge of my opening.

"Your already wet," he commented.

"I told you I am horny," I said.

"Shouldn't you activate the compulsion?"

"Not yet. I want to enjoy a little compulsion free sex first," I said.

He positioned himself over me and pushed in. I cried out and he grunted.

"For a woman who just had nine kids you are tight as hell!" he said.

"Wolf healing fixes everything," I said with a grin.

He leaned down and kissed me and we picked up a steady rhythm. Of all my lovers Sam was my favorite, he held a special place in my heart. The bond we had before we phased made our connection stronger then the others.

"I'm so proud of you Lee-Lee, Spencer is so beautiful," he said.

"They all are," I said.

Sam began to thrust into me harder and faster. Finally having sex after months of celibacy made me feel my end fast approaching.

Just as I was about to cum I activated the compulsion Sam cried out at the sudden activation and the explosion of pleasure sent us both over the edge. I focused on that pleasure, on the feel of my orgasm mixing with the compulsion and I let my mind be swept away in it.

* * *

_Sam and I found ourselves on a very small island._

_Three coconut trees were the only things on this spit of land, the smell of the sea drifted on the wind._

_"Hello daughter, hello son. It has been a long time."_

_Sam and I turned and saw the Spirit in the water. She wore a coconut bra and had tan skin with dark curly hair and tribal marks painted on her skin. Her skirt was made from seaweed._

_"You know why we are here," I said._

_"I know a great many things. The answer to your questions is one of them," she said._

_"Alright then answer us. Why have our children aged so quickly?" Sam asked._

_"As you know, female shape-shifters of any breed are a rare thing. They can become pregnant but keeping the child can be difficult as phasing causes physical harm to the baby. When the female mates with another like her the pregnancy is always shortened compared to a human one. When the child is born he or she is human until it comes of age. Wheres you need the scent of a vampire to trigger your genes a pure bred shifter will inevitably transform at some point between their early pubescence to their twenty-fifth year."_

_"Do they age faster?" I asked._

_"No. Your children are the exception."_

_"Why?"_

_"One of the modifications I made when I gave you and your brother the compulsion is so the first born child has an accelerated growth."_

_"But Taylor was the first born, why are they all again?" Sam asked._

_"Taylor is Leah's first born son with Jacob. The others are her first born with the other men," she said. "If for some reason Leah decides to have another child with any of you then that child will have a normal development. Should she procreate with another wolf then that first born will develop fast as well."_

_"Why the hell would you do this?" I demanded._

_"To make sure the new gene is spread as quickly as possible. The faster it spreads through the population the better for you when the final battle comes," she said._

_"Why didn't you tell us about this!"_

_"If you had known about this aspect of the compulsion then you would have fought me even harder," she said._

_"Your damn right! Don't you realize what you have taken from us! We were supposed to watch them grow up!"_

_"And you will, they will just grow up faster is all."_

_"That's not it at all! It's the little things you robbed from us! We we're supposed to watch them go to school and graduate, we we're supposed to have dozens of birthdays and Christmases! We were supposed to have decades to make memories with them!"_

_"Sacrifices have to be made Leah. Remember it is only with the first born. The rest will age normally."_

_"That doesn't matter!"_

_It was pissing me off how this didn't seem to effect her. How she couldn't understand how painful it was to lose all those precious moments we would never get back._

_"You said you did this to Leah and Seth. Does that mean Seth and Rebecca's child will age rapidly?" Sam asked._

_"Yes. Since Rebecca is not a shifter their child will not be a pure blood. But I changed it so he will phase when the time comes."_

_I phased then._

_"Leah!" Sam yelled._

_I ignored him and jumped at her, intent on ripping her throat out._

_I had enough of her shit! I didn't care of she was the spirit of nature. It was bad enough she screwed me over time and time again, but my little brother?_

_Enough was enough._

_I flew through the air intent on ending her. But when I hit her she exploded into water. I looked around trying to find her. On the island sand began to rise from the ground, rising like a mountain until it began to form the figure of a woman. Sand became flesh and she shook her head at me._

_"Focus less on hating me Leah and more on spending time with your children. They will be fully mature before you know it."_

* * *

Sam and I returned to the real world.

We got up and hugged one another.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"It's going to be okay Lee-Lee, it's going to be okay."

I heard his voice break and I looked at him. Tears were running down his face.

I cursed myself a fool. How selfish was I?

How could I not have realized this would kill Sam and the others too. I was not the only one who had been looking forward to the years it would take to raise the babies.

I had been in their heads, I knew they to imagined the birthdays and Christmases. The Halloween's and Fourth of July's. They imagined hunting and fishing, of watching their sons slowly become men and have families of their own.

They were being robbed of that as well.

"Oh Sam." I kissed his cheeks and rested my head on his chest.

I knew they would all have similar reactions.

I also knew each one would be like a knife in my heart.

* * *

Three months later

I woke up between Jake and Jim.

I could hear the little ones already moving around. Quil and Embry were already up getting things ready.

"Jake, Jim wake up," I said.

They both ignored me.

"Come on guys wake up."

Jake let out a grunt and Jim rolled rolled on his stomach.

"Get your lazy ass's up now!"

Jake wrapped his arms around my waist. "Just a little longer."

I sighed. "Alright, ten more minutes. But we can't leave Embry and Quil to deal with the kids all alone."

Jake was about to speak but just then the sounds of tiny fists banging on our door could be heard.

"MOM! Alex is swearing!" Howie yelled.

"I am not you ass hat!" Alex yelled.

"Dad get up I want to play!" Taylor yelled.

"Mom get up! We are going to the beach today!" Gabriel yelled.

"Mom! Why aren't you guys up yet?" Brayden asked.

More fists pounded on the door. The three of us sighed.

"I miss the days when they couldn't talk," Jim muttered.

"Amen," Jake and I said.

"Alright you little monsters, knock it off. They will be up soon," I heard Embry say as he came to take the kids away.

"Better get up before they break the door down," Jake said.

The three of us got up. I got a shower first and let them know it was ready. I walked downstairs to find the kids were already eating cereal and watching Nickelodeon. I kissed them all on the head as I went into the kitchen. Embry and Quil were working together to make breakfast.

"Hey guys," I said kissing them each on the cheek.

"Morning Leah. Did the kids wake you up?" Embry asked.

"No, I was just getting up. They did me a favor and woke Jake and Jim up," I said.

They chuckled. They knew what it was like to be woken up by several kids banging on your door.

I looked at the kids again. They were three months old, but they looked like they were around seven.

They were aging faster then Nessie. They would go days of being a certain age then they would have these growth spurts. Carlisle has been keeping a record, despite their accelerated growth they are human. But according to the spirit sometime between pubescence and their twenty-fifth year they would become shifters as all pure blood shifters do.

Problem was we were not sure when that would be exactly.

Despite only being three months old the boys had the intelligence of children who looked their age. They were not as smart as Nessie was, but they were capable of learning at a rapid pace, keeping up with their physical development.

Naturally we had to home school them. Everyone helped teach them. Emily, Mom, Billy, Old Quil and of course their fathers. Math, science, biology, they loved arts and crafts with Emily. Emily still worked at the high school teaching arts so she was a natural at it.

Jake taught them about cars and vehicles. Taylor, Tyson, Gordon and Spencer loved those lessons. The others either had a mild interest or no interest at all.

The trouble makers were Alex and Bronson. Those little shits can not go five minutes without getting into trouble. Alex was the more aggressive one, his jokes and pranks were more mean while Gordon was more good natured but Alex had a bad habit of talking him into doing things he normally wouldn't do.

I was a little concerned with Alex, so was Paul. He had a bit of a bully into him and got into the most trouble. It was like he got Paul and my temper. A bad combination.

Spencer was the most level headed of the boys. He was a perfect foil for the others, always making sure they didn't get too rowdy. Sam and I were sure that when they phased Spencer would be the beta for sure.

Taylor was not the alpha yet, but he had the personality of one. He was the leader of his brothers, they followed him without question. Jake always told him that as the oldest and future chief it was his responsibility to manage his brothers. And Taylor took Jake's words very seriously. Unlike Jake, Taylor did not resist the responsibility his bloodline demanded. He gladly accepted it.

Tyson and Gordon were the most curious ones. They loved to explore and ask questions. I remember I damn near had a heart attack when they climbed a tree and Tyson had lost his footing on the way down and had I not been there to catch him...I shudder to think of how badly he could have been hurt.

Brayden and Gabriel loved to build things. They had very sharp minds and were always coming up with brilliant ideas to make some amazing new fort. Gabriel like his dad had a knack for drawing so he would draw the blue prints while Brayden figured out what they needed to build.

If ever something went missing, it would probably be those two. They had a bad habit of taking things without asking to make their inventions. They also had a bad habit of leaving a mess.

Of all my children one stuck out from the others. One whose character made him unique from the others.

Howie.

Wheres all the others were wild and rambunctious Howie was quit and timid. He was so painfully shy, wheres the others will hug the life from you he prefers to hide behind my or Jim's legs.

He prefers his own company, playing by himself separated away from his brothers.

He was also the most well behaved of the all my children. He never got in trouble and he was always so quit.

All the others shared certain traits, but Howie was his own person, his personality did not mesh with the others.

As such he often bore the brunt of the others frustrations. He was often the butt of their jokes and pranks. Alex in particular seemed to enjoy picking on Howie.

Howie did have one grace. Taylor.

If Taylor was alpha then Howie was omega.

Yet they shared a powerful bond. Taylor was the only one of his brothers Howie seemed to enjoy being around, Taylor and Howie were almost inseparable. Taylor protected Howie from the others teasing.

They were sitting side by side on the floor watching tv with their brothers, sitting so close together their shoulders touched.

Jim and Jake came down, having finished showering and getting dressed, Jim was in his work cloths and kissed all the boys on the head before he kissed me and took off for work.

"By daddy," Howie said.

"By pa pa!" the other said.

They refereed to their fathers as dad or daddy. Everyone else they called pa pa. The guys loved all the children. They shared a bond with them all. A bond of pack and family. They loved all the boys as if they were their own sons.

Jake, Embry, Quil and I sat on the couch to watch cartoons with the boys. They all began to scoot closer to us. Never once taking their eyes off the tv.

Once the show was over and we had all finished our breakfast we got ready to go to La Push.

We would be having a picnic over at first beach.

* * *

We had bought a van to fit all the kids in as we drove to La Push. Quil and Embry followed behind in their car.

The kids were all excited, they loved going to La Push.

Jake opened the van door and the boys came spilling out excitedly.

The guys carried blankets and coolers and we walked down the hill to the beach.

It was too cool for a swim but nice enough to take a stroll and enjoy the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

Seth was walking towards us, a smile on his face.

"Uncle Seth!" the boys yelled.

They all ran to Seth and he held out his hands. "Hey kids!"

They all jumped at him and he fell down laughing. I smiled, they loved their uncle so much.

Rebecca walked over, she was nine months now, do any day. Carlisle was her doctor as well. Esme and he still lived in Bella and Edward's cottage. They still used the prosthetic makeup when they had to go out in town.

The boys adored them. Esme loved them all so much.

They called them Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle.

"Aunt Rebecca!"

The boys got off Seth and crowded around her.

"Is the baby coming soon?"

"I want to meet him!"

"Can he hear us?"

"Boys, don't overwhelm your aunt!" I chastised them.

"Can I feel your belly?" Tyson asked.

"Sure," she said.

He gently placed his hand on her belly and began to rub it.

"Will I have good luck now?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Dad says your so big you are like a Buddha statue and he told pa pa Embry if he rubbed your tummy he could get good luck."

Jake and I glared at Quil. Rebecca smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Did he now?" she asked giving Quil a look that promised deadly retribution.

"Hey Rebecca," Quil said meekly waving at her.

We went down to the beach. Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Emily, Sam, Colin and Brady were already here. As was mom, Billy, Old Quil, Charlie and Marie and Howard.

We had told Howard and Marie the truth. We had too, because of how quickly the pups were growing faster then they should.

Seeing Jim phase caused Marie to faint and Jim to damn near have a stroke.

Like Charlie they were on a need to know basis. They were not aware of the compulsion situation. As far as they were concerned all the kids were Jim's and it was a wolf thing for me having such a large litter.

"Oh look at all my granbabies!" Marie said as she bent down to hug and kiss the boys. She grabbed a hanky and began to wipe Alex's cheek. "Oh sweetie you have some sand on your cheek."

Alex glared at her as she wiped his cheek clean.

We got everything set up and the boys began to play soccer with their fathers. As per usual Howie preferred to sit it out. Instead he sat with Howard and Marie and drew in his book. I realized I had left my cell phone in the van and went up to go get it.

Two more cars were pulling up. Colin and Brady got out with their dads. Brady's parents got a divorce. I felt terrible, but Nina could not come to terms with what had happened and refused to be with a man who was tied to another woman.

Vanessa and Frank were still together. She was still willing to let him and me have sexual relations but I still refused.

The men looked really good for their ages now. Their new physiology made them look younger then what they did like they had really good nip/tucks. Their bodies were now perfectly sculpted with muscle. They attracted more females now, especially younger ones.

The four of them walked over to me.

"Hey Leah, need help?" Frank asked.

"No, just forgot my phone," I said.

"Did you hear about Brandon's dad Mark?" Colin asked.

"No, what is going on?" I asked.

"He has cancer. Stage four melanoma," Keven said grimly.

"Oh my God!" I said.

"He is going in for chemo tomorrow," Brady said.

"How is Brandon doing?" I asked.

"He is scared. So is his mom. The chances are slim at this stage but they still have hope," Frank said.

"God, I hope he will be able to beat it," I said.

"It will be tough at this point," Keven said.

"Poor Brandon," I said.

"Hey Leah, can I talk to you for a moment?" Keven asked.

"Sure," I said.

Colin, Brady and Frank left to go down to the beach. Leaving the two of us alone.

Once they were gone Keven walked up to me and kissed me.

"Keven what are you doing?" I asked breaking the kiss.

"I need you Leah, please!" he said.

"Frank, we can't. Brady he-"

"I already talked to him about it. He said it is okay, I am so lonely Leah. Since Nina left me I have been miserable."

"Then go find a girlfriend."

"And I will, I promise. But until then please, let me love you again."

I placed my hands on his chest. I meant to push him away but I felt those muscles and the feel of his hands on my hips.

"Tonight," I said.

"What time?" he asked.

"I'll call you," I said.

"Great."

We walked back to the others on the beach and joined the others.

Brady saw the smile on his fathers face and knew I had said yes. He nodded to me and I pulled him away from the others to speak with him.

"Are you really okay with this?" I asked him.

"It can't be helped Leah. My mom left him and he has been miserable."

"Can't you talk to your mom?"

"Don't you think I haven't tried. If it wasn't for the fact you are compelled to him she would have been able to move on. But she can't come to term with that."

"I don't know if I can do this Brady. He is your father for God's sake!"

"You sleep with Dan occasionally," he said.

"Dan is...different," I said weakly.

"Why? Because he is not married? Then you shouldn't be so against sleeping with my dad."

"It's just...weird," I said.

"Leah, this whole situation is weird. Just go with it though. Why fight it Leah? Remember how that went when this first started?"

He had a point there.

* * *

That night the boys went to bed very easily.

They had worn themselves out on the beach so they did not put up a fuss when it was time for them to sleep.

Hell, we had to pick a few of them up and put them to bed ourselves.

I had told Jake what I was going to do. He understood. So did Jim.

I sometimes wondered if they would be so agreeable if it was not for the compulsion.

I had called Frank and told him to meet me out in the woods.

He told me he would be there as soon as he could he just had to take care of a few things.

So I waited for him out in the woods. I was naked and in my human form wanting some privacy. I was sure the whole pack would know by now but I didn't want to hear their thoughts on the matter.

As I waited I heard someone walking through the woods.

I turned expecting to see Frank but instead I saw Dan.

"Dan? What is it?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, heard you finally decided to let one of the other guys in on the action."

He sat next to me, not bothering to cover his naked form. I had seen him naked plenty of times.

"I was the one who told Frank he should ask you to take him to your bed again," he said.

I looked at him in astonishment. "Why?"

"He is my friend and he was miserable because Nina left. Did you know she is already seeing another man?"

Brady had not mentioned that. Then again his parents were a touchy subject.

"They only got a two months ago," I said.

"When he found out it was like a knife in his heart. So I told him to go to you."

"As a rebound?"

"As solace," he said.

"I ruined his marriage Dan."

"Nina chose to let him go, she chose to give up on her marriage. She has moved on with another man. It was not your fault for what happened, everyone tried to explain it to her. But she did not wish to hear it. You can not take all the blame for this. Vanessa and Amy were able to over come their anger."

"You can't fault her for not being able to forgive," I said.

"Maybe not. But the fact of the matter is from the moment she found out she began to drift further and further from Frank. Now she is gone and he needs someone to support him. That has to be you Leah. You compelled him."

"I didn't mean too."

"I know, but what is done is done and you can't just leave him out to dry. I am his friend but there is only so much I can do to comfort him. He needs the comfort only a loving hand and a warm heart can bring."

"You want me to make him one of my regulars?" I asked.

"And Keven and Richard," he said.

"Are you insane?" I asked.

"They need you Leah."

"They have their wives."

"But they crave you Leah. Amy and Vanessa are having a difficult time keeping up with their needs. And we both know how needful a werewolf can be."

He suddenly picked me up and sat me in his lap.

"I have to admit, since becoming a werewolf I have not been this sexually active since I was a young man. It's nice to have that energy back." he kissed my neck and I shivered.

"I spend time with Richard and Keven, must I sleep with them as well?"

"This matter has been discussed many times among the pack Leah. The need to be with you never fades, the three of them have gone nine months without your touch and yes spending time with them has helped you need to help them quench it. We know you feel a pull to those you have compelled. It may not be as strong as our pull to you but it is still there."

He continued to kiss my neck and my body began to naturally respond to his attention.

"I know what my touch is doing to you Leah."

"Your touching me in an intimate manner, how am I supposed to react?" I asked.

"I can't help it, you bring out the animal in me."

"You sound like Paul," I said.

"So what do you say Leah? Will you sleep with all of us?" he asked.

"Keven sure, but unlike Vanessa, Amy has not given Richard that right," I said.

"Actually Amy has," a new voice said.

I looked up in surprise and Saw Frank walking through the woods.

"Amy gave her consent. Richard is free to sleep with you."

Dan and I stood up. He kissed me on the cheek. "Enjoy yourself."

He walked away, clapping Frank on the shoulder and left us. Frank walked over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you Leah," he said.

I hugged him back and kissed his chest.

"Do you want me to use the compulsion?" I asked.

"No, I want to make love to you like this," he said.

We laid on the ground and he spread my thighs. He bent his head down to lick at my folds and I let out a moan. His movements were slow and deliberate.

"God you taste so good. I see what the other do to you, I see their memories of your time with them. But anothers memory is no where near as good as ones own."

"Take me Frank," I said.

He moved up my body and pushed himself into me.

"God! Even better then I remember!" he said.

He began to thrust into me, I placed my hands on his ass to get him to thrust deeper into me.

With the stamina and power of a werewolf he moved with a perfect and amazing speed. He was a man in his late thirties, but he fucked like he was still in his twenties.

He stood on his knees and picked me up, he placed my legs of his shoulders and lifted me up, using his hands to keep me up in the air.

He thrust into me and the position would have been very difficult to maintain for too long if we were human, but we had stamina and flexibility. We did not tire out very easily.

We both began to sweat, not from the weather which had a cold chill, but from our own bodies struggling with the work we were putting it trough.

I ran my hand down his chest, smearing it with his sweat and licked it, enjoying the salty taste.

His thrusts quickened and I gripped his shoulders tight, he was hitting me so hard and fast. He cried out as he released, I could feel his semen leek from my pussy.

I smiled and tried to catch my breath, my thighs burned from the stress of our love making.

He gently sat me on the ground and moved my legs off his shoulders. He fell down next to me. We were both sweaty and breathing hard.

"My God, I have not had sex like that in a long time," he said.

"That was great Frank," I said.

"Thank you for doing this Leah...I...I really needed it."

His voice broke and I saw sadness in his eyes.

"Dan said Nina has a new man now," I said.

"I went to her house in Forks, hoping we could reconcile. There was a car parked in her drive way and I could hear them talking, laughing and...kissing. I waited until he left and I knocked on her door. She...didn't seem happy to see me. I asked her if we could talk and she said no, that it was over, that she found a new man and...almost twenty years of marriage and she just acts like it never happened."

I kissed his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Frank, this is my fault."

"The one who is responsible is dead Leah. I can't be mad at Nina. A woman shouldn't have to share her man. But...I still miss her."

I kissed him on the lips. "I'm here for you," I said.

"Thanks- I"

A howl ripped through the air. We instantly phased to find out the problem.

It was Seth calling the pack.

Rebecca had gone into labor.

* * *

Seth P.O.V

I stood over Rebecca, staring at the most beautiful life in the world.

Besides her that is.

Our son was finally born today. She had gone into labor late last night and gave birth in the early hours of the morning.

We had to do a home birth, Carlisle had helped to deliver.

She laid in bed, holding him in her arms.

"He's so beautiful," she said.

"Yes, he is."

I heard the sound of Leah and the others pull up to the house.

"They're here," I said.

Several moments later the door opened. Mom came in with Leah, Jake, Billy, Paul, Rachel and the pups came in.

"Hi," Leah said.

"Hey sis," Jake said.

"Hi Aunt Rebecca," the pups said.

"Come see the baby," she said with a smile as beautiful as the sunrise.

They all walked around the bed. The pups showed Rebecca the picture they made. It showed Rebecca and me outside the house, holding the baby looking happy.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Can we see him now?" Taylor asked.

She lowered her arms to show the baby to them all.

They all stared at their cousin in wonder.

"He's so small," Howie said.

"And squishy," Tyson said.

"You were all like that when you were born," I said.

"No we weren't!" Alex said refusing to believe they had ever been like this.

"What's his name?" Billy asked.

I looked at Rebecca and we smiled.

"Harry. His name is Harry."

Mom placed her hands to her mouth and let out a small sob. Billy beamed at the both of us and Leah kissed my cheek.

Taylor leaned down and kissed Harry on his head.

"Welcome to the family little cousin."

"He won't stay little forever," Rebecca said sadly.

Leah placed her hand on her shoulder. "Treasure every second."

"I will. We will," she said.

"Don't worry Aunt Rebecca we'll take care of Harry, right guys?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"I am sure with such a large family nothing will be able to harm Harry," I said.

Just then Harry began to glow with a green light. We all gasped and Leah, Jake and Paul pulled the children away.

"Seth!" Rebecca cried.

I placed my hand under Harry's head. Not sure what to do.

We all watched as hair grew on his head, his little body grew a little bigger and stronger.

When the glow died down he looked to be almost a year old. He opened his eyes, his brown orbs looked at Rebecca and I with wonder.

"Hey, he glows just like we do!" Gabriel said.

"Does that mean he is like us?" Gordon asked.

"I am afraid so," I said sadly.

"Jake, Paul. Could you take the kids outside," Leah said.

"But we want to see the baby," Brayden said.

"And you saw him. Now go," Leah said firmly.

Jake and Paul took the kids and Left. Rachel and Rebecca moved closer to the bed.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry," Billy said.

"We knew it would happen but...actually seeing it is...even worse," Rebecca said. She wiped her face dry. "Could you leave us? I need to speak to Seth."

They left the room, leaving us alone.

"I am sorry Rebecca. Bad enough I dragged you into this, but I couldn't even give you a proper life with our child," I said.

"It's not your fault Seth. You didn't know this would happen."

She leaned her head down and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Seth. You would do anything I asked right?"

"Anything Rebecca. All you have to do is ask and I will do it," I said.

"Then do me one thing."

"Name it."

She looked at me, her face set in with a firm resolve.

"Make me into a werewolf."

 

**Fusedtwilight: Why does Rebecca want to be a werewolf? Find out next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Pack Mother

Chapter 21

 

**Fusedtwilight:This chapter Rebecca becomes a werewolf and the pups...you know what, I am just going to let you read to find out.**

Seth P.O.V

"Absolutely not!" Billy thundered.

It was a few weeks after Harry had been born.

Rebecca and I were talking to Billy.

I had hoped in telling him of Rebecca's request he might talk some sense into her.

We had to wait for Rebecca to heal after giving birth before we could do anything sexual. In that time I had hoped she would change her mind.

I was not sure if I could do it, we had already had sex under the thrall of the compulsion and she had remained human.

Of course we had told the elders about her request. Needless to say Billy was having none of it. He had been trying to covince her not to but she still refused to listen.

"Why in the holy hell do you want to become a werewolf?"

"Because everyone else in my family is one," Rebecca said.

"I'm not!" Billy said.

"Your old!"

Billy developed a tick out of the corner of his eye.

"Rachel, we are just concerned that with the compulsion and you just having a baby it might be a little soon is all. Becoming a werewolf is a big responsibility," Sue said.

"I am more then capable of handling it. I will be able to handle the anger because I will imprint on Seth. I am not going to be stuck at home while my sister, boyfriend and child are out running around protecting La Push."

I felt a little thrill when she called me her boyfriend.

"We have nineteen wolves and will have more when the children phase. We don't need any more," Billy said.

"It's my choice dad, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!" she said.

"I am your father!"

"I am twenty-three!"

She stood up and stomped out of the house.

"I am becoming a werewolf and that is final!"

She slammed the screen door shut behind her.

"Rebecca! Get back here this instant we are not done discussing this!" Billy yelled.

I got up and ran after Rebecca.

"Rebecca wait up!" I yelled.

I caught up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, listen to them. It is not easy being one of us Rebecca."

"I know that Seth, my fucking kid is going to be grown up before he is a year because mother fucking nature decided to use us for some fucked up experiment. I am already a part of it so why not go all the way?"

"You should do it because you want to, not because you feel like you have to."

"Seth, ever since I was a child I thought all those stories and legends were just fairy tales. Now I know they are real, hell I am living them now. Everyone close to me is a wolf. Rachel, Jake, you and Harry are going to be out running around fighting vampires and God knows what else. I want what you have because the world I thought I live in isn't what I thought it was. It is much bigger and scarier and I want to be able to protect myself and my family."

She took my hands in her hands and kissed me on the lips.

"Something amazing is happening Seth. Think about it, we have the largest pack in our tribes history, Leah the first female has given birth to a new breed of wolves. When future generations hear the stories I do not want to be known as just another one of the women. I want to be known as someone who played a role in protecting the tribe, I want to be remembered as one of two of the chiefs daughters who became a female wolf. Let me share this life with you Seth, let me share it with our son. You me and Harry, being able to protect one another and run together as a pack. Do it for me?"

"You might change your mind when you become one."

"I will not change my mind Seth. Please, make me like you."

I sighed. "I don't know how."

"Then let us ask the one person who can."

* * *

"You want me to help you become a werewolf? No offense Rebecca but I don't think Jake could take it if I slept with his other sister," Leah said.

We were at the Cullen house. Leah has lived here for over a year and we still call it the Cullen house.

Rebecca and I were talking. The boys were outside playing with their dads while we talked with Leah.

"No offense Leah but unlike my sister I am strictly dickly. We were hoping that you could teach Seth how to do it," Rebecca said as she held Harry.

He had a few more growth spurts and was already talking. He looked a lot like me when I was his age.

"I am not sure exactly how to teach it. I have only done it five times. The first time was by accident and the others...I took me a long time to figure out how the compulsion works. A lot of soul searching and what not."

"Then teach me Leah. If you can do it, then so can I," Seth said.

"Listen, I wasn't able to do this until I learned to make the compulsion stronger and as a result every time I sleep with someone with Taha Aki's gene they become compelled to me."

"But I am already imprinted by Seth."

"Yes but we don't know how making his compulsion stronger might come back to bite you guys in the ass later on. What if Seth is attacked like I was by a vampire who causes him to loose control. I knew Richard and the others were married and I didn't care. I didn't care what sleeping with them would do to them or their families. If something like that happens to Seth he won't care either."

"But the spirit said my compulsion is only designed for Rebecca," I said.

Leah gave me a hard look. "We both know the spirit may have told us the truth. But she also left out very important details."

"Your compulsion helped teach you how to do some of your tricks, mine can help me know what I can and can't do," I said.

"Seth I can not believe you are willing to do this. You took the compulsion on yourself once and we know what that put you both through now your risking making it worse!"

"Leah I understand your frustration. But I want to be a wolf like Seth and Harry. I want to share that life with them."

"Please Leah," I begged.

Leah sighed.

"Fine, I will help. But I won't make any promises."

"Thanks Leah, we really appreciate this," I said.

"Don't thank me yet," she said. "Meet me later tonight and we'll try and see if you can tap into your compulsion as well."

* * *

Later that night I met up with Leah in the woods.

Rebecca had talked to Billy again and after a few hours convinced him that this was for the best.

Leah and I ran beyond our territory and Forks. We ran to the mountain where Jacob and Edward had hidden Bella during the battle with the newborns.

I haven't been here in years. This was where I had killed my first vampire. They had me stay here because they thought I was too young and inexperienced and I took out a vampire all by myself.

Leah saw me smiling. "Reliving past glories?" she asked.

I nodded. "You all thought I was too young to fight. But I proved I was made of tough stuff."

"You sure did Seth."

We sat on the ground. "Alright, first we are going to do some breathing exorcises. You control your breathing and you learn to control your blood flow. This help you stay calm and relaxed. It also helps to think of something nice. Like a memory or a dream."

"What do you think of?" I asked.

"When dad was alive and he took me fishing for the first time. I caught a pretty big fish. Damn thing almost pulled me in the water if dad hadn't been there to help me pull it in. He was so proud."

We did the breathing exorcise, I thought of my memories of dad. One of my favorite was when we had a boys night out. I was five. Maybe younger. I sat on dad's shoulders as we walked down First Beach together. We had been eating ice-cream together and my cone slipped from my grasp and landed on his head.

I cried because I lost my ice-cream. Dad took my off his shoulders and sat me on the ground. He took his own cone and put it n his head. It made him look like he had a pair of horns growing out of his head.

"I am the Daskiya! I will gobble you up little boy!" he yelled in a mock scary voice.

He chased after me and I screamed with delight. Nothing is funner then having your dad pretend to be a child eating monster and chase you on the beach.

"Alright Leah, now what?" I asked.

"You have to look deep in yourself Seth. Past the wolf. The wolf is about primal anger. But the compulsion is about primal love and lust. So focus on your wolf, but look deeper."

I did as she said. I could always feel my wolf no matter what. Just below the surface of my mind, that snarling beast that paced around waiting for the chance to be freed.

I did as Leah said and looked deeper. Past the anger.

I thought about Rebecca and my love for her. I had seen her so many times when I was a kid and always thought she was beautiful. But after becoming a werewolf all I could see was her.

I expected it to take a while to find the compulsion. But thinking about Rebecca helped. I was surprised by how easy it was to sense it through the anger of my wolf.

But love is as different from anger as black is from white. It was like the light of a candle, small, flickering yet it had the potential to become something so much more.

"I can feel it Leah, it's...nice," I said.

"Now close your eyes. Let your mind drift away, like you are trying to sleep. But stay focused on the compulsion," she instructed.

I did as she said. I shut my eyes and focused on the compulsion. The spark that could become a raging fire. I continued to breath and stay relaxed, focusing everything I had inward.

* * *

_I opened my eyes. I was still on the mountain top but I was alone. Leah was not here._

_No, I was not alone. A giant sandy colored wolf sat in front of me._

_-Brother. Self.-_

_It spoke without words, without thoughts. It was a part of me. It had no other words or thoughts because it was my words and thoughts._

_-You seek to make grant our mates request and make her like us.-_

_"It is what she wants. I want her to be happy. As a werewolf she will not be so easily harmed as a human."_

_-True. Her transforming would exponentially increase her odds of her survival. And we would know the joy Paul and Rachel share.-_

_Since Rachel phased and imprinted on Paul when they share their minds it is...they say imprinting is am indescribable experience, to truly understand it you must live it._

_But when two wolves who have imprinted share their minds. You feel both blessed and ashamed._

_Blessed to be witness to a love so pure, and ashamed that you as a third party. A peeping tom on something so sacred and pure._

_The sheer joy that Paul and Rachel now had radiated to the rest of us, like a ray of sunlight._

_The idea of sharing my thoughts with her, showing her in the most honest of ways the true depths of my feelings for her and in turn sharing her perfect mind filled me with a sense of anticipation._

_-But yet you have doubts?-_

_"Being a werewolf is a difficult thing. I do not want Rebecca to go through the hardships I have."_

_-Understandable but our mate is strong. Her heart burns with the fire of a mother. A powerful love that makes a persons stronger. She has already endured hardships, some of which we gave her. But she will pull through.-_

_The wolf's voice had a strong hint of pride in it. It's feeling mirrored Seth's._

_"Then help me make her into one."_

_-It is not I who had that power, it is the other one.-_

_"You mean-_

_-Me.-_

_Seth's compulsion walked into his view. It looked just like Seth, except it was made from a green energy and there was a vermillion glow coming from the area around it's genitalia._

_-You seek to learn more of me. To learn more of my power. Our power. Your power.-_

_"Yes, I do. Tell me, if I walk down this path will it change you?"_

_-Be specific self. By change you mean will I change to call to other female wolves or those women who carry the gene?=_

_I nodded._

_-The answer is no. I was designed to call only to our soul mate. I can not compel her as she is our imprint and you can not imprint on someone and compel them. It is redundant. But be warned self. It awakening this power inside us then should you ever sleep with a woman who had the gene then they will become activated. If the carrier is one of Taha Aki's line then they will become compelled to you.-_

_"I intend to sleep with no one but Leah," I said._

_-Funny how Leah didn't intend to sleep with the older men. Look how that turned out,- the wolf said._

_"It will not happen. The compulsion has run it's course. I have been around Rachel many times so I know I need not fear it calling out to any other. Will that happen if I learn to make you stronger?" I asked._

_the compulsion shook it's head. -No, unlike Leah's compulsion I was designed only for our mate.-_

_"Then let us continue."_

_The compulsion walked over to me and extended it's hand._

_-Then open up to me self, just as I shall open to you.-_

_I took his hand and he glowed brighter and brighter until I could see nothing but green, and smell nothing but flowers._

* * *

I woke with a gasp.

"Finally, I was getting worried," Leah said.

"How long was I out," I asked.

"About an hour," she said. "Can you feel it?"

"Yes. It's stronger. Warmer, more noticeable," I said.

"Good. So, how did it go?"

"Well my compulsion said I will never effect other she-wolves like you did with the guys. It did warn that if I ever sleep with a woman with the gene she will become a shifter and if she is of Taha Aki's bloodline then she will become compelled to me."

"Well, some things can not be helped. We just have to make sure you don't sleep with any woman with the gene."

"That won't be a problem," I said.

"That's what I thought and look how that turned out," she said.

"So how do I...you know...turn her?" I asked feeling my face redden a little.

"When you and her come together activate the compulsion. Let it's fire spread over your body, let it's heat warm her. The rest is instinctual. You'll sense the gene in her, you'll share your power and the gene will activate and she will be one of us."

"Okay, sounds easy."

"It's magical sex. If you can't figure it out then you are really fucking dumb," she said. "Are you still sure you want to do this?"

"It's what she wants," I said.

"But what do you want Seth?"

"I am...cautious about her transforming. I understand why she wants it. But I still worry. But when I talked to my wolf he reminded me she is a strong woman. After everything she has gone through, becoming one of us will be cake walk."

"It's nice to be getting another woman in the pack. I kind of wish we had more."

"What about Kim and Emily?" I asked.

"After my little threeway with Rachel and Paul Billy and the elders researched to see how many women have the gene. Emily and Kim do not. And even if they did I am not so desperate for more she-wolves I would sleep with my own cousin," she said.

We both stood up and phased. Leah returned to her house and I went back to my house. Mom was spending the night at Charlie's, giving Rebecca and myself some much needed alone time.

I went inside and found her in Leah's old room. We now turned it into Harry's room. When Leah moved into the Cullen's she took all her things with her.

Rebecca was standing over Harry's crib watching him sleep.

I quietly walked over and peered down at our baby boy. He still looked like he was almost a year old. If his growth pattern followed Leah's children then he would remain like this for a few days then have a growth spurt. Three months from now he would look to be around seven or eight.

It was surreal to think in that amount of time he would be walking and talking. Last year I was studying to go to college.

That was not going to happen any time soon. I had responsibilities now. College would have to wait.

"How did it go?" Rebecca asked.

"Good. My compulsion said it is still tied to you no matter what."

"Good, so now I don't have to share you with anyone?" she asked with a grin.

"Never," I said with a smile.

We kissed. Harry made a sound like he was about to wake up but remained sleeping.

"How did your talk with Billy go?" I asked.

While I was learning from Leah how to control the compulsion Rebecca talked to Billy again. I didn't want there to be any negative feelings between the two of them about this. So I had asked her to speak to him again.

"Better this time. He's worried I am changing my life too quickly. But this is what I want. If I can become a werewolf then why not? I know it's a responsibility, but for the past five years I have traveled the world and lived a life of fun and excitement. I am ready for responsibility."

"If you are sure," I said.

"I am more then sure. Now, let's take this to the bedroom."

She took my hand and led me to our room. I had to admit, I was excited, not because of the compulsion, but because this will be the first time we have had sex since I first imprinted on her.

I was really looking forward to it.

We shut Harry's door on our way out and began to take off our cloths.

Her hips were a little bigger as were her breasts. I liked her having larger parts. I made her look more sexy. I like a woman with a little meat on her bones.

Once we were fully naked we got on the bed.

My hands hungrily explored her body. It had been so long.

"This is what our first time should have been like. Smooth and easy. I wish I could go back and change it. You deserved better then that," I said.

"I can't regret that night Seth. It gave me Harry. And it brought me you. Now, let's do this. I'm ready."

I took a deep breath and focused. I had always been able to sense my wolf. Even in human form. A angry ball of primal instinct that was like boiling water that was dangerously close to spilling over.

But the compulsion? It was a different kind of fire. A fire that was not rage and anger. But love and lust.

The wolf. The need to hunt, to kill, to protect.

The compulsion. The need to love, fornicate, procreate.

Two different sides of a primal coin. Each one a blessing and a curse.

I called to the compulsion. It was like calling the wolf, only instead of focusing on anger I focused on Rebecca. On my feelings for her. On the memory of the time we first became one.

The compulsion spread throughout me, my manhood felt like a flaming iron rod. Rebecca cried out as once more she was over taken by the compulsion.

Before the compulsion had only one singular purpose. To force the two of us to breed.

But now I had altered it, made it stronger. Opened it up to access more of it's abilities.

I could now sense the gene in her. How many women carry it? How many women carry this seed of wonder not knowing they will pass it to their sons and daughters. What were the odds their sons would be blessed to have their gene awaken?

How long would it be before another woman phased? Another six hundred some years?

I felt a odd sense of pleasure knowing I would wake her power, that I would show her what it was like to be me. That we would spend the rest of our nights as true equals.

Rebecca had me lay on my back. Last time we did this I got to taste her and now she wanted to see what I was like.

I have never been given head, unlike several of the others who enjoyed such things. My first time had been with Rebecca and that was last year.

So I was more then happy and delighted to have my woman show me the talents of a skilled mouth.

I could not help the gasp that escaped my mouth as Rebecca began to run her tongue up and down my length. Was it the compulsion or her own skill that made this seem so sweet?

Or maybe it was my own inexperience that made this seem so amazing. Either way it was perfect.

She looked at me the whole time, never once breaking eye contact.

She crawled on top of me and played with my balls while she fingered herself.

"I love you Rebecca," I said.

"I love you too Seth, I really do. I am glad we are together. I feel, complete."

She lifted herself up and her hand that had been playing with my sack grabbed my member and she then slid down on it.

I groaned yet again and a gasp escaped her mouth.

I could not help but bucking my hips forward and causing her to fall forward.

"Shit I forgot how huge you are inside me!" she said.

"And I forgot how tight your sweet pussy is," I said.

"Seth Clearwater, you have such a dirty mouth," she said with a laugh.

"You make me want to talk like that Rebecca. You bring out the animal in me," I said.

"Good, let's see if you can bring out the animal in me," she said.

We kissed and I placed my hands on her buttocks and moved her up and down my shaft.

It felt so good to be in her once more. To feel her warmth covering me like a blanket, to feel her soft skin pressed so sinfully intimate to mine.

"Oh Seth, God Seth!" she cried.

"God Seth? I like that," I said.

She laughed and we kissed. We continued to make love. My hands moved from her cheeks to the curve of her back. Rebecca sat up and ran her hands down her body as I thrust into her.

I could feel the gene inside her beginning to pulse as the compulsion called it too life.

"Oh Seth, I am almost there!" she said.

"I know! Me too!" I said.

We continued to fuck, my thrusts became faster and faster as I approached my end.

"Are you ready Rebecca?" I asked.

"Yes, give it to me Seth! Make me into a new woman!" she cried.

I felt her walls tighten and her body shuddered in release. I gave one final thrust into her and emptied my seed into her.

I felt the gene begin to activate, I would have liked to have cuddled but I knew there was no time.

I got up and quickly carried her downstairs and outside. Feeling thankful none of our neighbors were close enough to witness what was about to happen.

Already her skin was starting to burn and she was feeling ill. I could not help but curse myself. Hating that it was my fault I was making her feel like this.

"Oh Seth, is it like this for everyone?" she asked.

"Afraid so," I said.

"No wonder you are all irritable," she said.

"Don't worry, it will get better." I kissed her on the cheek and stepped back. I phased into my wolf form and waited.

She cried out and exploded in a shower of fur.

She was the opposite of Rachel. Like her siblings she had red fur, but her colors were a reverse of Rachel's. The fur on the upper part of her body was lighter and the bottom darker.

Her fur was much longer then mine or the others, we were going to have to get her a hair cut.

_Seth?_

She looked into my eyes and I felt the imprint happen. I saw how her world changed to make it so I was what held her to the world. I welcomed her love, I opened my mind and shared my thoughts and feelings with her.

We fed off one another, letting our love and dedication fuel our souls.

_Looks like Seth did it._

_Welcome to the club sis_

_Seems like everyone is becoming a werewolf_

_Why can't we get someone who isn't imprinted or pack mother?_

We barely paid them any mind, we were too wrapped in one another to care about the others.

_Oh Seth, this is more wonderful then I could have imagined._

I walked up to her and licked her face. I began to rub myself against her side, marking her with my scent.

 _You are the most beautiful woman and wolf in the whole world,_ I said.

_Yeah, like the others don't say that about their imprints_

_Shut up Pacey,_ I said.

I helped her phase back into a human. It was easy thanks to our imprint. Once she was human we went back inside and got dressed. We walked back into Harry's room and watched him sleep.

I held her in my arms, breathing in her scent which now had the musk of a wolf.

We stared down at our son, our love made flesh.

"Seth, the spirit said only the first born would grow fast right?" Rebecca asked.

"That's what she said."

"So if we were to have another it would grow at a human pace?"

I tightened my grip around her waist. "Do you want more?"

"Yes. One day. I would like to have a lot more," she said.

I kissed her shoulder. "I would like that."

"So would I."

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I kissed Sam passionately while Embry kissed my back and neck.

I had been on my way home when I sensed them both.

They asked how everything went and I told them Seth managed to make the compulsion stronger and it would not effect anyone but Rebecca so we didn't have to worry about women with the gene being called to him.

They joined me in a run and they ran so close to me they bumped into me every several seconds.

I could sense in their minds what they were wanting. I could sense what the smallest brush of my fur did to them.

I felt the same reaction as they did, since giving birth I had to cut back on the sex with the guys. I had not planned on sex but it was a welcome break.

So we phased back and I now found myself pressed between the two.

I was no stranger to threesomes. Hell I had slept with the whole pack the night before my wedding.

But sleeping with just the two of them made me feel excitement different then with the others.

Sam, my first true love and Embry the man who I developed a powerful emotional bond which made him one of my favored lovers. Add in the fact Jim got his gene from the Uley family and it made me wonder of maybe I had a weak spot for men of that bloodline.

They laid me on the ground and Sam spread my legs and began to kiss and suck on my nether regions. I sat myself up, using my arms to keep myself up. I placed my hand on Sam's head and gripped what little hair he had.

I sometimes wished the guys had longer hair, it would be nice to see them with their own style and it would be nice to grab onto when we made love.

Embry knelt down next to me, his hands squeezed my breasts and pinched my nipples. His cock was pointing right at me and I grabbed it, illiciting a sharp gasp from him.

I opened my mouth and swallowed him, he thrust his hips forward on instinct, causing him to slide in and out of my mouth.

I looked up at him, knowing he loved it when I looked into his eyes when I went down on him. All the guys did. It must be a guy thing to get turned on when the woman who is going down on them looks into their eyes.

Sam got up and sat on the ground. He pulled me into his lap and slid into me. I leaned back as we thrust against one another, Embry stood behind me patiently waiting his turn.

But I would leave him all alone. I opened my mouth and once more swallowed his cock into my mouth.

"Jesus Leah, I don't remember you being so flexible," Sam growled.

He leaned his head down and began to nip at my breasts.

Sam and I continued to grind ourselves against one another while I suckled on Embry's cock.

When Sam warned me he was close I got off him and pushed him on his back. I got on my hands and knees and took his cock and raised my ass in the air, inviting Embry.

He gripped my hips and in one sharp thrust buried himself into me at the hilt.

He began to slam into me and I serviced Sam's shaft. Sam moved his hips in pleasure as I wrapped my lips around his dick, humming my own pleasure.

Sam was the first to hit his peak, warning me before hand as he filled my mouth with his sweet seed. Embry followed soon after, feeling his filling me up with his warmth made cry out my own release.

We lay on the ground catching our breath. I laid between the two of them.

"That was great," Embry said.

"It always is," Sam said.

I sighed in contentment. "What is it about you Uley boys that I love so much?" I asked.

"I think the better question is what don't you love about us so much?" Sam asked.

We all chuckled.

"So Rebecca is going to be one of us? Should we expect any more women joining the pack?" Embry asked.

"No. But I wouldn't mind. It's nice having some fellow she-wolves to help me keep you boys in line," I said.

"Lee-Lee, you have no trouble keeping us in line," Sam said.

I kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Three Months Later

I kissed Howie on the head.

Jim and I was getting ready to leave. We were going out on a date, just the two of us and had asked mom, Billy and Charlie look after the boys while we were gone.

We would be gone until morning. We planed to spend the night out in the woods.

Harry was spending the night. His growth had continued to accelerate and now he looked like he was around seven if not older.

The Clearwater and Black gene was strong in him. He was like the love child of Jake and Seth. He had their best traits. Their warmth, their sincerity, their honesty.

Like his uncle and father he had a light that warmed your soul, his cousins adored him. They treated him like he was treasure. Even Alex who was the most aggressive and territorial of my sons treated him with a kindness he did not show to anyone save for me.

Howie and Harry were very close, already the best of friends. When ever Alex started to pick on Howie little Harry would get right up in his face and tell him to stop being mean.

It was funny to see this little child glaring at his older cousin. It was comic even. But Alex would relent and apologize and leave Howie be.

"He gets his strength from his moms side," Jake would say proudly.

My sons were six months old. Half a year and they looked like they were in their early teens. Thirteen or fourteen. Another three months and they might be fully mature.

"Thanks for looking after them," I said to mom.

"No problem, we love spending time with the little ones," mom said.

"We are not little!" Spencer said crossing his arms and getting a stubborn look on his face that was shared with his brothers.

"No your not," I said sadly.

"You go have fun Leah, we'll keep an eye on these little hellions," Charlie said.

Charlie obviously knew there was something unnatural about the boys. But all he knew was they grew quickly. He was still on his need to know basis. He didn't know anything about the compulsion or the fact each of the boys had a different father.

"You guys be good for your grandparents," I said giving them all a firm look.

"We will," they all said.

I took Jim's hand and we left the house, the boys followed us to the door, watching us sadly as we got in the car and left.

"I hate when they look like that," I said.

"They will be fine Leah. We'll be back later tonight," Jim said.

"I know, but I feel like every second I am away is a whole year wasted," I said.

Jim squeezed my hand. He knew how I felt. They all did. Four months ago I was giving them baths and reading them bed time stories. Now they took their own baths and thought bed time stories were for kids.

And they are only six months old!

Most people talk about how their kids grow up so quick.

If anyone gets to say that, it's me.

* * *

Sue P.O.V

The pups would be sleeping in the man cave for the night.

The special room where their fathers would go to play pool or watch their games or just hang out was where they would all be sleeping.

The futons had been rolled out and they were all getting ready for bed.

"Alright, has everyone brushed and flossed their teeth?" I asked.

"Yes," they all answered.

"Grandma Sue, can you tell a story?" Harry asked.

"Sure, which one would you like to hear?" I asked.

The older boys normally didn't like to listen to stories any more but they were not tired and wouldn't mind a story or to if it kept them up a little while longer.

"Tell how Q'Wati made the Quileutes's," Gabriel said.

"Tell the one about how the girl killed the Dask'iya!" Gordon said.

"No the story of the spirit warriors and Taha Aki!" Alex said.

I laughed, I loved my grand babies so much. How I wished they did not grow so fast. I knew it was so hard on Leah and the others.

It was hard for the grandparents to (or in Old Quil and Molly's case great grandparents) as we had been hoping to spend the rest of our lives watching our childrens children grow.

Who knows maybe some time in the next several years from now I would be meeting my great-grandchildren.

God why does that make me depressed?

"Tell us how you and grandpa Harry met," Tyson said.

"Yeah," Taylor said.

"How did you meet?" Spencer asked.

I sat down and they all gathered around me. I held Harry in my arms, he rested his head against my chest.

"Well, I always knew your grandfather. When you live on a reservation everyone knows everyone. We grew up as friends. When we got older and started to...notice one another in a different way-"

"You mean when you got the hots for one another?" Bronson asked.

I chuckled. "Yes. We didn't start going out until we were i tenth grade. By then we were such good friends and knew each other so well that it was easy for us to date."

"What was he like?" Brayden asked

I smiled fondly. "He was a lot like your uncle Seth. He was warm, loving and funny. My lord how he could make me laugh no matter how sad I was. He was a good man. I wish you all could have met him. He would have spoiled you all rotten. You'd play games and go out fishing. He'd teach you how to hunt and how to play all sorts of pranks."

"What kind of pranks?" Alex asked.

I grinned. "He used to drive your grandpa Billy crazy. He would slip a whoopee cushion on his seat or mess with his wheels so they would squeak when they moved."

"I know what we're doing tomorrow," Bronson said bumping fists with Alex.

"Alright boys, time for bed," I said.

They all let out groans and got in their futons.

"M'not sleepy, Harry yawned.

"Of course your not," I said kissing his forehead.

I made sure they were all tucked in and I kissed them all good night. I shut off the lights and shut the door behind me.

I walked downstairs and sat next to Charlie. We decided to watch Grease.

"Remember when this came out?" Charlie asked.

"I remember Harry bought a black leather jacket and bought a ton of gel to style his hair," Billy said with a chuckle.

"I know, God he was hot," I said.

"I remember the look on your face when he picked you up for your date. I never thought you could be rendered speechless," Charlie said and Billy laughed.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and we watched the movie.

I remembered those days so clearly.

I would always love Harry. I would always miss him.

But I had a family that needed me and I know Harry would want me to move on. I am glad I found love with Charlie. He was down to earth and responsible and we have known one another for so long, it felt so natural.

Knowing Harry he would get a kick out of us dating.

I am sure when we meet him again on the other side he will have all kinds of jokes to make.

* * *

The Pups

Hours later the pups were all asleep.

They all slept in a semi-circle with Harry at the center, as if even in sleep they meant to protect their little cousin.

Little did they know that this night they would go through one final change.

They all began to glow with a green light. All except Harry. Unlike his cousins his glow happened in the morning.

Normally their glow was soft and gentle. But this time the glow was bright. So bright it soon woke Harry.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked stunned.

"Guys?"

His cousins began to groan. They woke up and began to writhe.

"Whats going on?" Bronson asked.

"It's happening again!" Spencer said.

"Why does it feel like this? It never felt like this before," Howie said.

They continued to roll around and groan. The sound of cloths ripping filled the room and the boys voices began to deepen.

Feeling scared Harry got up and jumped over Gabriel and Tyson and headed for the door and was going to call for help when suddenly the glow stopped.

He could no longer see, the only light had come form the boys.

"Guys?" he asked.

"Man what happened?"

"Who said that?"

"Whats going on?"

"Why can do I feel too big?"

Harry did not recognize the voices so he turned on the lights. He stared in shock. His cousins were...grown up!

They were as big as his father and the other wolves and just as muscly.

Their cloths were not severely torn and ripped and every movement caused the rips to increase.

"Holy shit!" Alex said.

"We're...we're..." the words died in Brayden's throat as he adjusted to his new voice.

"Grown up," Taylor said.

"But...how?" Tyson asked.

"Who cares! We're grown up now! Look at us! We're like our dads!" Gordon said.

"Guys?" Harry asked slowly walking over to them.

They all looked at their little cousin.

"Harry, your so...small," Gabriel said.

"Why is he small?" Spencer asked.

"Because he is younger then us fucktard remember? He's only three months," Alex said.

"You swore! I'm telling Aunt Leah!" Harry said pointing a finger at Alex.

"Jokes on you punk, I'm an adult I can swear all I want," Alex said with a smug smile.

"Look at us, this is amazing. We have muscles and everything!" Gordon said feeling his body. His hands ran over his groin and he paused. He opened up his pants and looked down. "Holy shit! I got hair on my balls!"

"What?"

"You do?"

They all looked into their shorts and stared in amazement.

"So do I!"

"Me too!"

"Cool!"

"That's a lot of hair."

"Should I trim it?"

"Dude don't be a girl!"

"What should we do? Should we got Grandma Sue and Grandpa's Charlie and Billy?" Howie asked.

"They are downstairs watching tv," Spencer said.

"Why do they have it on so loud?" Gabriel asked.

Harry didn't know what they meant. He couldn't hear anything at all.

"Guys, we need to leave," Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked.

"We're grown up now! We can do what ever we want! We can stay up as late as we want and play as long as we want to!"

"That's right!"

"We are grown up!"

"So lets go do something!"

"Yeah!"

"But we can't go out like this? None of our cloths will fit," Howie said.

"We can raid our parents rooms for cloths. I am sure our dads have something that can fit us," Brayden said.

"Alright!"

"Let's go!"

"Time to party!"

"Yeah, let's go do something!" Harry said jumping up and down.

They all paused and looked at him.

"Sorry Harry but you can't come," Taylor said.

"What? Why not!?"

Taylor walked over to him and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry took immediate notice how hot he felt.

"Because you too young. We're going to do grown up things."

"Like what?"

Taylor paused. "What do grown ups" he asked his brothers.

"They swear a lot," Spencer said.

"Fuck yeah we do," Alex said.

"They...drive cars and stuff," Tyson said.

"They go fishing and fix cars," Gordon said.

"They go to parties," Howie said.

"How do we find a party?" Bronson asked.

"Duh, we have our own," Gabriel said.

"But I want to come play with you. You never stopped me before!" Harry said with a pout.

Howie walked over to him next. "We might get in trouble Harry because that is what grown ups do. We don't want you to get in trouble.

"It's not fair!" Harry said.

"Listen, we promise when you get to be as old as us you can play with us. You only have to wait like three more months," Taylor said.

Howie and he led him back to his futon and covered him up.

"Be good Harry, go to sleep okay," Howie said.

Harry didn't answer. Just continued to pout.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Alex said.

They left the room, shutting off the lights and closing the door behind them. They quickly raided their fathers cloths and after they got dressed they tip toed down the steps. They peeked their heads around the corner and saw their grandparents were asleep.

"Shouldn't they be up?" Brayden asked.

"No, they are old. Old people sleep a lot," Tyson said.

They quietly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the keys from the hook.

They went into the garage and all piled into the van. Taylor and Spencer rode in the front while everyone got in the back. Gabriel and Brayden sat on the floor as there wasn't enough seats for them all.

"Can you drive this thing?" Spencer asked.

"Dude, dad started to let me practice drive when I was four months old. I got this," Taylor said.

They pulled out of the garage and drove down the road.

"This is so fucking awesome!" Alex yelled.

"I can't believe we're finally grown up!" Tyson yelled.

"Wait until mom and the others find out!" Brayden said.

"Dude turn some music on!" Tyson said.

Spencer turned the radio on.

"So what should we do first?" Gordon asked.

"Let's go to a bar!" Bronson asked.

"I don't think that is a good idea guys. We don't have any money, Howie said.

"Don't be such a pussy Howie. Grow a pair," Alex said.

"Don't call me that Alex," Howie said moodily.

Alex sneered at him. "What? Pussy? That is what you are. A great big pussy. All you ever do is cry to mom about how mean we are to you because you are a huge giant-"

Howie suddenly grabbed him by the throat.

"Call me that again and I will rip your fucking heart out you mother fucker!"

The whole van went silent. Spencer turned the radio off.

Everyone stared at Howie in shock.

Howie just swore and threatened Alex.

Howie who was the most gentle and well behaved of the boys. Who couldn't even look you in the eye without turning a little red.

"Howie, let him go," Taylor said gently.

Howie let Alex go and began to shake.

"Dude what is wrong?" Tyson asked.

"Pull over," Howie said.

"But-"

"Pull over now!" Howie screamed.

Taylor quickly pulled over. Howie jumped out and ran off into the woods and his brothers followed him. Howie stumbled around.

He didn't mean to threaten his brother or yell. But Alex made him so angry. He always picked on Howie and he could be so mean and nasty.

"Howie what is wrong?"

"Talk to us man!"

Howie paid them no attention. The rage inside him was building and building until he felt it explode out of him.

He was aware of a sound of cloths being ripped and he felt confused and disoriented. He was aware of his brothers shouting in shock.

"Holy shit he is a werewolf!" Brayden yelled.

Howie had phased into a gray wolf with a white face.

"How did he do that?" Bronson asked.

Howie looked at his paws. He knew they were right, he was a wolf now.

_How did this happen? How do I change back?_

He whimpered and tucked his tail between his legs.

Taylor slowly walked to his brother.

"Hay Howie, relax. We're all here for you." he placed his had on his brothers nose. "Come on. Just relax. Think about how our dads do it."

"Come on Howie, you can do it!" Bronson said.

"Yeah, mom always says your the nicest one," Brayden said.

His brothers continued to encourage him. Howie focused on things that made him feel happy. Reading a book, silence, siting between his parents watching tv.

He phased back, naked and shaken by what had happened.

His brothers surrounded him and hugged him, clapping him on the back. Even Alex who felt a little guilty for causing him to phase.

"So were wolves now?" Tyson asked.

"That explains why we could see in the dark and all our senses were better. When we grew up our genes must have been activated. Dad said that since mom was a wolf too when we grew up we would become wolves. We wouldn't have to wait to be chosen," Taylor said.

"Oh shit if Howie phased that meant everyone heard him. They know!" Spencer said.

"So much for our fun night," Alex said.

"I don't think so,"Howie said. "When I phased I couldn't hear anyone. No one spoke to me. I was all alone in my head."

"But why?" Bronson asked.

"Because, we are not like mom or our dads. We're a new breed of wolf," Taylor said. "We are our own pack."

"Can there be more then on pack?" Gordon asked.

"Sure, remember when pa pa Alex and pa pa Sam told us how their used to be to packs?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, dad said when they first phased he was the alpha because pa pa Jake didn't want to be. But when he did there were two and after a while they merged," Spencer said.

"So we can all phase?" Brayden asked.

"Hell yeah!" Alex said. He quickly stripped himself of his cloths until he stood naked before his brothers.

"Dude the hell?" Bronson said covering his eyes.

"I am going to phase. If phasing is all about anger then I will have no problem with it!"

He let out a cry and phased. His fur was like a storm cloud, both Paul and Leah were of a gray fur. Leah was a lighter silver and Paul darker. But Alex was the color of a storm cloud.

His brothers all thought this suited his personality perfectly. Bronson walked up to him touched the side of his face.

"It's soft. Like mom's fur."

Bronson like his brothers had seen his mother and fathers phase, even ridden on their backs. So Bronson knew right away that although Alex's fur color was a darker gray then his parents it's texture was more like their mothers.

"Sweet, let's phase too!" Gabriel said already pulling of his shirt.

Alex barked in encouragement and once all the boys were naked they focused on phasing. They thought of what made them mad, of what caused the new power inside them to boil over.

You would not think being only six months old they would hold any such anger inside their bodies.

But anger is one of the most basic and powerful emotions a human can experience. Even a child can feel it. Even a child can pick up resentments and bitter feelings in six months. Especially when they take six months to become fully mature.

One by one they all phased, each had their own memory of a past event that made them feel anger.

Soon there was nine wolves, the first pack of the new generation was born.

Spencer was black like Sam, but there was a streak of light silver fur that started on his lower back and all the way to the top of his head.

Bronson had darker brown fur then his father, more similar to his grandfather Richard. But the area around his face was a light gray.

Tyson had dark gray fur with chocolate brown spots decorating his back.

Gordon had black fur with gray spots and a light gray nose.

Gabriel had ash brown fur that was darker on his under belly and chest.

Brayden had dark gray fur but his paws and tail were reddish brown.

All of them had some kind of gray mixed into their fur, a sign of their mothers genes.

But of all the pups Taylor had the most unique. His fur was exactly like his fathers, except there were patterns on his body, intricate designs like tribal tattoos.

A circular mark on his forehead, lines under each eye and way patterns from his shoulders to his forearms and on the sides of his lower back.

They all marveled at their own looks and each others, their minds spoke to one another through their own mental link.

_Amazing!_

_Cool!_

_Bad ass!_

_Fucking unbelievable!_

_We look amazing!_

_Is it just me or are we bigger then our dads?_

_Hey your right!_

_We are, Taylor is definitely bigger then pa pa Jake._

_Okay guys listen up!_ Taylor said.

They all quieted down and moved to stand in front of Taylor.

_I am just as excited as you are. But we have to remember what mom and our dads always told us._

They all thought of the countless times their parents told them of the responsibilities they would have. That being a werewolf could be fun but it was also a privilege they had to honor.

Their parents explained to them they would be different, they were a new type of werewolf, the first of their kind. Better then their parents.

_We can't let mom and the others down. So before we have fun we need to properly form our pack_

_What do you mean?_ Brayden asked.

_There has to be a hierarchy. Dad has pa pa Sam as his beta, pa pa Jared is third, pa pa Embry is fourth and pa pa Paul is fifth and so on. That is what we need. I am the alpha, now I need my beta and my other lieutenants_

_Well who should be beta?_ Bronson asked.

 _Duh, Spencer of course. His dad is the beta for pa pa Jake's pack_ Alex said.

_Actually, I was going to make him my third_

_What?_

It was a question everyone asked.

_Spencer I love you man. Don't get me wrong, but there is someone I think would make a good beta_

_No problem Taylor, I trust your decision_ Spencer said.

_Good, I chose Howie to be our beta_

_!_

_?_

_?!_

That was pretty much everyones reaction.

_HOWIE?!_

_ME?!_

_Howie, you are more calm and level headed then me. Today was the first time I have ever seen you snap and you have put up with a lot of shit. But you never lose your cool. You are the most mature and I know I can count on you to stay grounded._

_Taylor...I...I-_

_Bullshit!_ Alex snarled.

He bared his teeth at Howie, his hackles were raised. Howie backed away from Alex and the others on instinct formed a circle around them.

_Spencer deserves to be beta not this little shit! We need a beta who is tough, not a little cry baby!_

Alex began to focus on all the memories he had of Howie crying as they grew up.

_You always ran to mom, you never stood your ground. You expect us to follow you when you can't handle a little teasing?_

_Ease up Alex!_ Taylor said, not using his alpha power but still with the tone of authority.

_See, even now you need someone to fight your battles!_

_Shut up Alex! I am sick of you always picking on me!_ Howie growled baring his own fangs at his brother.

 _Is that a challenge?_ Alex asked with a sneer.

_I don't want to fight you Alex_

_Well I want to fight you!_

Alex launched himself at Howie and the fight was on.

The others remained silent. None of them wanted their brothers to fight so they were torn about the whole thing. On the one hand they could understand Alex's point, they felt Howie was too soft. But on the other they trusted Taylor.

Taylor himself was tempted to end the fight, but something in his gut told him this had to happen. It was a wolf thing.

Alex and Howie continued to fight, hurling insults at one another.

_Weakling!_

_Jerk!_

_Pussy!_

_Asshole!_

_Ma Ma's boy!_

_Psycho!_

_You don't deserve to be a beta!_

_Why do you hate me so much!_

_I don't hate you!_

_Don't lie! I can see into your mind! You hate me!_

Images flashed through the packs minds. Alex's memories.

Leah giving Howie extra kisses before bed, Leah hugging Howie when he was feeling sad, Leah praising Howie when he drew a picture or read her a passage from one of his books.

And with those memories came emotions.

Resentment, jealousy, and bitterness.

_Your jealous of me? Why?_

Alex pushed away from Howie.

_I am not jealous!_

_Yes you are!_

Howie began to circle around Alex. For the first time in their lives Howie had his brother on the ropes. Alex said he was not jealous, but his mind spoke differently.

_Alright, so I am jealous of you!_

_Why?_

_Because mom loves you more!_

_That's not true!_

_Of course it is! She always showed you more attention then anyone else. She hugged you more, kissed you more, held you more, and always adored you so fucking much!_

_The only reason she did all that so much was because you picked on me so much that I needed someone to comfort me!_

_I picked on you because you thought you were so fucking better then us! Always off in your own ignoring the rest of us and playing with your own toys or reading your own books!_

_I never thought I was better! I just didn't like playing rough like you guys! I didn't like acting like an obnoxious little snot like you! I didn't like hearing you act like you were tough when all you were was a pathetic little boy who couldn't go one second without being the center of attention!_

_Fuck you!_

The fight continued and the bit and clawed at one another, all the while they hurled insults at one another.

After a long time they were both very bloody, their brothers begged for them to stop now, no longer could they stand to watch their kin fight.

_I am so sick of you looking down on me and treating me like dirt! If you treated me better thn maybe I would have liked to play with you more!_

_Don't blame me!_

_I blame you! You did everything in your power to make me miserable! Your my big brother Alex! Your supposed to love me and protect me! But you tormented me!_

Everyone whined at the anguish they were feeling from Howie. Even Alex paused.

_All of you guys thought I was weird, you didn't exactly help me feel welcome. Taylor was the only one who didn't treat me like an odd ball or make fun of me! Do you think I like being different? Do you think I didn't want to join you when you played! You have no idea how I felt! Awkward, like I didn't belong! And none of you helped!_

The wolves all felt shame. They had never given thought to how they treated their littlest brother.

_So to hell with you Alex! I am sorry you felt mom loved me more! But maybe if you loved me like you should have I wouldn't have needed her to love me more!_

Alex's mind was a jumble of thoughts and emotions. As were the minds of the others. They were all so new to this mental connection they had difficulty separating their own thoughts from their brothers.

Alex walked over to Howie, he braced himself for an attack. Alex instead rubbed his head against Howie's, pressing their chests together as if he was hugging him.

_I am sorry_

Everyone was shocked. Alex apologizing?

Hell could freeze over.

_You are right. I did treat you different. At first I just enjoyed teasing you because you were the odd man out. But then I grew jealous and I treated you cruelly. I should have treated you like you were my brother, not my rival._

He backed away from Howie. A single tear fell from the youngest wolf's eye. He could see Alex was being honest.

_Can you forgive me Howie?_

_Your a jerk...but your still my brother and I love you._

Howie walked over to Alex and rubbed his head under Alex's head. Alex held Howie's head and licked his ear, for the first time in their lives showing his youngest brother some affection.

 _You can be beta. You deserve it_ Alex said.

The other surged forward, happy they were no longer fighting. They jumped on their brothers, making the worlds largest dog pile.

Taylor watched, pleased by this turn of events. A pack was only as strong as the bonds between each and every member his father always told him.

The gap that had existed between Alex and Howie was gone, the mind link allowed them to see the others point of view, to come to an understanding at long last.

And now that the others saw their brothers view they now realized they had seen him as different and separate. But he was their brother, he was different yes, but not separate.

They loved him now more then ever, and Howie sensing their love now for the first time in his life felt like he belonged.

 _Alright boys, let's go play!_ Taylor said.

They barked in excitement and ran off into the woods.

They ran as pack, as family, as brothers.

They hunted some elk and deer and took down a mountain lion or two. They filled their belly's with meat and pissed on trees and rocks to mark their territory.

They raced against one another and playfully wrestled with one another to test their new strength.

By the time they returned home it was late into the night.

Their grandparents still slept and the boys snuck back upstairs. Howie grabbed some shorts real quick and they went back into the man cave.

Harry was fast asleep, but they could smell the faint scent of tears and knew he had been crying. Feeling bad they all circled around their little cousin and placed him in their center of their puppy pile.

Howie and Taylor placed him between the two of them, he instinctively snuggled closer to his cousins. Sensing their body warmth.

"I can't wait for him to phase," Howie said.

"Another three months and he will," Taylor said.

They all went back to bed. Resting their heads on one anothers arm, leg or stomach.

Though they were now grown they still slept like children.

Dreaming the dreams of the just.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

Jim and I got back home after a wonderful night out.

We pulled up to the house and walked in. Mom was making breakfast and Billy was reading the paper.

"Hello dear, how was your night?" mom asked.

"Perfect," I said with a smile.

"Charlie is upstairs getting the boys up," Sue said.

"I'll go help him, no sense in leaving him all alone against those little monsters," I said.

Jim followed me upstairs and went into our room to get changed. I went in the opposite direction to the packs man cave and saw Charlie in the doorway.

"Hey Charlie are they up?"

Charlie did not answer, he just continued to stare inside, his mouth wide and his eyes wide with shock.

"Charlie?"

I pushed by him and looked inside.

I expected to see my little babies asleep.

Instead I found several grown half naked men sleeping in a pile.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled.

They all woke up, jumping up on their feet their bodies were tense, expecting danger.

Then they saw Charlie and me in the doorway.

"Mom!"

Mom?

"Shit."

Wait..they look familiar and their scents.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Hey mom swore!"

"I...I...I..."

"Mom calm down, it's us we grew up and guess what! Were wolves! Isn't that awesome"

You know what? I'm just going to go ahead and faint now and deal with this shit after the shock wares off.

Later.

"Mom!"

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: Well, that happened. Next chapter Leah is asked a favor by one of the pack. But can she fulfill this request, especially when the favor comes with a high price? Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Pack Mother

Chapter 22

 

**Fusedtwilight: This chapter Leah is asked to save a life, but at a price.**

Leah P.O.V

"Damn it Alex how many times do I have to tell you not to walk around naked!"

"Sorry mom."

"And if your going to swim in the creek then bring a blanket and dry off before you come inside your dripping every where."

He walked outside and shook himself like he was a dog until he was dry.

"That's better," I said with a sigh.

It has been eight days since the pups matured.

When I had woken up I cried so damn hard.

My little boys were all grown up.

And it sucked.

We had tested their abilities. In his wolf form Taylor was almost three times bigger then Jake, they were all stronger then us, faster then us, they could see further then Jared, hear better then Seth and were just better then us.

Even in human form, their abilities surpassed us. Paul and Alex had an arm wrestling competition and Alex easily won.

Their abilities were not on par with a vampire, at least in human form. Like the rest of us their true power was only revealed in their wolf form.

They still lived here, Jasper had arranged for some lawyer in Seattle the Cullen's used to forge their documents and records for them to make ID's and documents for the boys.

We all couldn't believe they had such a major growth. We were not sure if they were sixteen or older, werewolves had a habit of looking older then what they were.

They may have the bodies of adults but they had the minds of children. We we're trying to teach them what they needed to know. Luckily they learned quickly.

Yet they still had the curiosity and imagination of a young mind. They were so curious about everything, they asked a lot of questions, some were of a simple type and others were more philosophical and like all parents we found it difficult to help make them understand why the world was the way it is.

The boys were scattered all over the house. Taylor, Spencer, Gordon and Tyson were in the garage working on one of the cars. Alex had just gotten done taking a dip in the lake, Howie was in the library by himself reading, Bronson, Gabriel, and Brayden were watching tv.

I was happy to see the relationship between Howie and the others had improved greatly. Sharing minds with one another helped them understand one another. Howie opened up more to his brothers and spent more time around with them and they did not pick on him any more, Alex seems to have finally let go of any and all negative feelings he had for his little brother and I almost yelled at him a few days ago when I saw he had Howie in a head lock, assuming he was picking on him I was surprised he was giving him an affectionate noogie while Howie laughed.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I frowned, I did not hear a car drive up to the house.

"I got it!" Bronson yelled.

I heard him answer the door, then shout out as someone ran inside.

"Leah!"

Brandon came running into the dinning room.

"Brandon what is wrong?" I asked.

He ran over to me and got on his knees. He took my hand in his and placed his forehead against my knuckles.

"Leah please I beg you, you have to help me."

"Brandon what is wrong?" I asked.

"My dads...the cancer is too aggressive, the chemo is no longer working. The doctors say he won't live long enough to see the years end."

"Oh Brandon," I said sadly.

Brandon's father had been raging a brave battle against cancer. Brandon was a lit like Brady. He was cocky and arrogant. He had a love for rap music and was actually pretty good at rapping himself.

But the stress of his fathers illness had taken it's toll on him. He had been so filled with pain and fear he had become withdrawn and quiet. Even his music could not ease his mind no more.

"Brandon, I am sorry about your father. But how can I help?" I asked.

"I did the research. Dad has the gene."

I froze. Surely he wasn't about to ask what I think he was asking. As I had discovered if someone had the gene I could activate it if I had sex with them, even if that person was past their prime.

Brandon looked at me and his eyes were filled with desperation.

The one emotion that was more dangerous then anger of fear. The one emotion that can make even the most noble of men commit the most heinous of acts.

"Leah please, make my dad into one of us. Please make him into a werewolf."

Was it heinous for a boy to ask someone to sleep with their father to save his life?

* * *

A little while later I was sitting across from Brandon who I offered a cup of water.

I had asked the boys go outside and give us some privacy though I knew they would be able to hear us anyway. Like I said their hearing was better then ours.

"Brayden, I understand you want to save your dad. But what your asking is...a very steep price."

"I know that Leah. But it's the only way. The chemo isn't working and I can't watch my dad die. My grandma, my dad's mom died of cancer when he was my age. He had to watch her wither and die. He always said he would rather be dead then have me go through that."

"He isn't talking suicide is he?" I asked.

"He has...made some comments but nothing outright," he said looking shaky.

"Have you talked to your parents about this?" I asked.

"Of course not. Ho do you go to your parents about something like this? 'Hey mom and dad, let's let Leah compel dad and save his life.' that doesn't seem the right thing to say."

"This isn't a decision you can make on your own. You have to talk to your parents about this."

"Whats there to talk about? Either you fuck him or he dies!" Brandon snapped.

"I am sorry for your suffering buy watch your tone!" I growled.

He flinched. "Sorry I just...I am supposed to protect humans. Yet I can't even protect my own father."

His shoulder slumped in defeat and I sighed. I could not help but pity him for his circamstances.

"We protect them from supernatural threats but disease is beyond our abilities. Besides, there is no guarantee it would work. Cancer isn't a bacteria or a virus."

"I thought of that and did some digging. You know how many werewolves died from cancer?"

I shook my head.

"None. In our history every werewolf only died from being killed by a vampire or naturally. We don't get sick Leah, we don't get cancer either."

I was quiet for a moment.

"I need time to think about this. And you need to talk to your parents about this as well. That is the best I can offer," I said.

"The fact you are willing to even do it gives me hope. Thank you Leah."

He got up and hugged me and left the house.

I sighed.

I heard the boys come back inside.

"Are you really going to sleep with his dad?" Tyson asked.

I turned to see the boys all giving me puzzled expressions. They had already been given the birds and the bee's talk and they knew of my situation with their fathers and grandfathers.

Most. Awkward. Talk. Ever!

"That remains to be seen," I said.

"But if you do it then he will be compelled to you," Howie said.

"Like your dads and grandfathers, I know. But if I don't then he will die."

"But what if he says yes and his wife leaves him like what happened with grandma Nina and and Grandpa Frank?" Gabriel said.

"I will cross that bridge when the time comes," I said.

"What does that mean?" Taylor asked.

"It means I will not worry about that until if and when it arrives. When we must make a difficult decision we must also consider the consequences that may occur later in life. Sometimes we must consider what and how we would react to those situations that may arise. And sometimes we must wait for a situation to arise for us to make a decision how we should act. I know there is a possibility Brady's mom may not like this and leave him. But I am not sure, so if that is the case I will wait later if it does happen to deal with it."

"Man, decision making sucks," Taylor said.

"And I don't envy you being alpha," Howie said.

"Does this mean we're going to have another brother?" Bronson asked.

"One day you will have four more. Justin, Pacey, Brandon and Nick will procreate with me when they turn sixteen. The spirit said I had to make all the bloodlines stronger. Luckily she made it so the compulsion would wait until they come of age," I said.

"Can't you activate his gene without having sex with him?" Tyson asked.

"The compulsion is all about sex, that's the point."

I sighed. Talking to my sons about sex and magic was...obviously awkward.

"In any case I need to talk to your dads about this. If I do sleep with Mark it means we will have to change the arrangement again," I said.

Yeah, that was going to be a fun talk.

* * *

"You don't have to do this Leah," Jacob said.

"Yeah, it's sad and all but you don't have an obligation to do this," Jim said.

"But I can't just let him die either," I said.

"We can't save every person in the tribe," Jake said.

"Maybe we should wait and see what Mark and Barb have to say. Maybe they won't do it," Jim said.

"The man is dying of cancer. How could he resist the chance?"

"But he is married."

"Mark and Bob haven't always had a stable marriage," I said.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"I mean they have always fought a lot. It's one of the reasons why Brandon is such a little shit. Mom always said she never understood why they staid married," I said.

"So you think it won't matter what Barb wants, Mark will say yes?" Jim asked.

"Whether she loves him or hates him I doubt she would just allow her husband to die," I said.

"Did you contact Sue?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. She said it was my choice to make. That she would support my decision. She understands how complex this situation is," I said.

"Leah if you do this then he will be compelled to you. You already have more then a dozen lovers," Jim said.

"I know. But nothing comes free right?"

Just then we heard the sounds of a car pulling up to the house and a door opening and closing.

"I'll go get it," Jake said leaving Jim and I alone.

"Brandon should have gone to the elders about this first, not you," Jim said looking a little angry.

"Don't be mad at him Jim. If it was your dad wouldn't you do anything to save him?" I asked.

"I would rather not think about that," he said looking queasy.

Jacob walked back with our guest. It was Mark's wife and Brandon's mom Barb.

She was five foot six with hazel colored eyes and a round smooth face. A slender neck and figure that had sharp curves a model would kill for.

"Barb," I said standing up.

"Hello Leah. I was...I was wondering if we could talk." she glanced at Jake and Jim, "in private."

"Guys, could you leave be for a moment?" I asked.

They left the room but it didn't matter where they went, I knew they would be able to hear us. Barb sat across from me. The awkward tension was thick.

Barb and Mark had been shocked to learn Brandon was a werewolf. But they had learned to accept it. But when they found out about the compulsion they freaked.

I couldn't blame them. My boys were six months old and already wanting to get girlfriends.

"I take it you are here about Brandon's idea?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes. He came home and told us his plan. I admit, I myself have considered this for some time now. I remembered what happened with you and the other fathers and I thought what if you could do the same for him."

"I know this is a very delicate situation for you and your family. If I could I would heal him with out sex."

"But that's the price isn't it?"

I nodded.

"This has been hard on us all. The chemo isn't working and the cancer has cost us a lot of money. I talked with Mark and we both agree it is best if you turn him."

I looked at her with surprise. There was no hint of anger, remorse or regret. She was simply stating a fact. If this did bother her in the way it should bother a wife she was not showing it.

"You seem a little surprised," she said.

"No offense but you don't seem to be very...upset about what this would mean."

She sighed. "Mark and I...we dated in high school. It wasn't real serious, just a school thing. Eventually we decided to break up but then something happened. I became pregnant. Then we got married and were stuck with one another. Mark and I never loved one another. The only thing that kept us together was Brandon and you know our relationship has always been rocky at best."

I nodded.

"I do love Mark. Not as a wife but as a friend. Despite our differences I don't want to lose him. So if sleeping with you can save him then I can live with it, even if it means he becomes compelled to you. Because I would rather have him alive, healthy and compelled then dead."

"And how does Mark feel about this?"

"He wants to do it,"she said.

"I need to speak to my pack about this. This decision effects us all."

"I understand. Thank you. Please contact me as soon as you can," she said.

She stood up and I walked her out the door. I watched as she drove off.

"Jake, call the pack. We need to have a meeting!"

* * *

I was in the jacuzzi in one of the bathrooms.

I was going to have to remember to thank Rose and Emmett for putting this in when they added new parts to the house.

A few hours ago I spoke with the pack. Many of the guys didn't like the fact another man would soon be sharing my bed. But they knew I couldn't say no.

I couldn't let someone die, not like that.

Brandon had been there for the meeting, when he found out I had agreed the fog of depression lifted and he was almost like his old self again.

We had arranged that Mark would come over in the morning. I had told the boys to leave when it happened. I was not comfortable having sex in my own house while my sons were here as well.

Last thing I needed was to traumatize them with the sounds of my love making.

We had informed the elders of this and they gave their consent. We were all adults and knew the stakes.

I closed my eyes and let the warm water and jets massage my body.

" _Daughter."_

My eyes snapped open. I was no longer alone in the tub. The spirit was with me. Her body was made from pure water. She rested her arms along the rim of the jacuzzi, I wondered if nature ever needed to relax.

_"Hello daughter, it has been a long time."_

"Not long enough, what the hell do you want?" I demanded.

She frowned. " _I have come to congratulate you on fully accepting your role as pack mother. You have bred fine sons."_

"I didn't need you to tell me that. I would have preferred them to age at a normal rate."

_"Like I said, only the first born will age faster. Procreate with your lovers and the second batch will age slower. And if it makes you feel better the other females I chose have had to go through the same thing. Their children are grown up as well."_

"I don't need comforting, especially from you! Now if you don't mind I would like to relax alone," I said.

_"Actually there is another reason for my visit."_

"I knew it! Every time I see you you have bad news!"

_"That depends on ones point of view. But I believe this news I have to deliver will upset you and several individuals. How ever I have decided to inform you of this before it happens given your tendency to complain of lack of knowledge."_

My fist shot out and I punched her head, causing it to explode. It simply reformed and she wagged her finger at me, like a parent does to their child when they have been naughty.

"What do you have to tell me, what now?" I asked.

_"Your intentions to save Mark are noble Leah. But I am afraid no good deed goes unpunished."_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_"Tell me Leah, why didn't you become pregnant when you slept with your lovers fathers?"_

"Because I had already become pregnant from their sons. I already had their bloodlines growing inside me, the compulsion gave me the choice and I chose not to become pregnant," I said.

_"But you have yet to carry the bloodlines of Pacey, Justin, Nick and Brandon."_

"They're not old enough yet, that was the deal remember," I said.

_"Fear not, that has not changed. But consider this. If you turn Mark into a wolf and you have yet to become impregnated by one of his bloodline, what will happen? The purpose of the compulsion is to help you make the branches stronger. You are not supposed to breed with that bloodline for another two years. So what will happen if you do?"_

"Wait...are you saying...I will become pregnant if I have sex with Mark?" I asked.

_"That and more."_

"What do you mean? What more could there be?" I asked.

_"To everything there is a season Leah. A time to live and a time to die. Winter is coming for Mark, but you can save him but not without a price. Becoming pregnant is one price. The compulsion has a season as well Leah, right now it is dormant, only activating when you need it. It will only awaken again when the eldest pup reaches manhood. But if you sleep with Mark you will cause it to awaken ahead of schedule."_

"What does that mean exactly?" I asked.

_"It means that once more when you are near one of your pack you and they will once more trigger the compulsion by being near one another. Until you breed with the the final three bloodlines."_

"You mean Pacey, Justin and Nick? I would have to wait two years for them to mature!"

It was bad enough having to deal with the compulsion for four months when it was active. But I could not imagine two years!

_"You could wait for them to mature. Or you could breed with their fathers."_

"What?"

_"Like I said, you must make all the bloodlines strong. But you need not wait for the pups to mature. Their fathers can fill their sons roles. Breed with the fathers and you need not breed with the sons. I believe you feel uncomfortable procreating with young men. This would help you with that issue."_

"Wait, this whole thing doesn't make sense. If I am supposed to make all the bloodlines stronger then why was both Embry and Sam effected? Their brothers, they have the same dad."

_"Same father, different mothers. If they had the exact same parents then the compulsion would have only called to Sam as he is the eldest. But having different mothers makes them both a separate bloodline.""_

"So your saying if I save Mark not only will I carry his child, but the compulsion will activate again and I will either have to wait until the pups are fully mature or sleep with their dads as well."

She nodded.

"But that is fucking unfair! All I want is to save a guy from dying!"

_"You could just let nature take it's course Leah. You save his life today but someday he will die. It is the way of the world. We're born, we live, we die. Thus it has always been. Mark's time is here but if you wish to defy the laws of natural passing there is a price to be paid."_

"God, why does this have to happen?"

_"Taha Aki was the genesis point for the wolf gene in your tribe Leah, the foundation for a great and mighty tree which has grown many branches. But you are the focal point where all those branches meet and converge. It is your duty. Your intentions may be noble but your purpose remains the same."_

"Does it have to be their fathers? What if we find someone else from their family to fill the role?"

_"They have no next of kin who could substitute Leah."_

"Can't you make an exception? Just this once."

_"What I am doing now, causing all the shape-shifters to evolve at such a rapid pace already violates many of my laws Leah. I will not make any more exceptions."_

The door opened and Quil walked in. "Hey Leah who are you-" he stopped when he saw me and the spirit. "Okay. Obviously I am dreaming a very awesome dream. Except I never dreamed of a water girl before."

_"You have a difficult choice to make Leah. Chose well."_

The spirit dissolved into regular water.

"Leah what is going on?" Quil asked.

I sighed. "Things just got really fucking complicated Quil."

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean we can't do it yet?" Brandon asked.

"Brandon, manners!" Barb snapped. "I am sure there is a damn good reason for this."

The three of them showed up as expected. Mark looked terrible.

He had lost a lot of weight and almost all of his hair. He looked so frail now, and his scent had the smell of death. His scent burned my noise, almost like a vampires, but it did not have the sweet scent of a vampire. It was the stench of rot and death.

"I am afraid the situation has turned to be more complex then we imagined."

I told them what the spirit told me.

"So...if we have sex you will become pregnant with my child?" Mark asked.

I nodded.

Barb and Mark shared a look.

"That is acceptable," Barb said.

"Mom!" Brandon said with a shocked tone.

I remembered the talk Barb and I had yesterday. I wondered how much of his parents true relationship Brandon was aware of. Did he know they were only together because of him? That all the fights was because they refused to raise their child in a broken home?

That his mother was not bothered by her husband having a child because she was only with him for the sake of Brandon.

"Your father and I do not want you becoming a father at sixteen nor do we want you becoming compelled. You are our only child, better him then you, this is the best course."

"But reactivating the compulsion is not. It would be highly inconvenient for me and the pack to have to work around it for two years. And I highly doubt their fathers will be willing to stand in for their sons," I said.

"But if we don't he will die!" Brandon said. "Wait, what if we turn him into a vampire?"

"Brandon!" Barb said sounding shocked. Which was funny considering what she had brought Mark here for.

"Think about it, dad can live and we won't have to worry about the compulsion! Let's call the Cullen's and have them come down!"

"I do not want to be no damn leech!" Mark said, his voice was soft, weak.

"But your willing to become a werewolf," Brandon said.

"A werewolf is a living breathing thing. A werewolf can chose to live as long as he wants. I am not going to be some walking corpse for all time drinking blood!"

In the old days I would have backed Mark up one hundred percent and thrown in a few curse words to describe how I felt about vampires. But seeing how a vampire helped deliver my babies it softened me up to them.

But I could still see Mark's point of view.

"I am afraid it wouldn't work any way," I said.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

"If someone possesses the gene whether they are a wolf or not then they won't turn into a vampire," Jake said.

"Then let's find a werewolf, like Poppy! Maybe since were a different kind of werewolf it could trigger a reaction."

"Or it might kill him. He is already weak, who knows what such an experiment could do to him. And Children of the Moon are almost extinct. Finding one would be like finding a needle in a haystack," I said.

"But there has to be something we can do! We're so damn close!" Brandon said.

"Brandon...it's over," Mark said.

Brandon glared at his father.

"How can you say that?"

"This doesn't just effect me son, I can't ask this of Leah or the others. We need to make peace-"

"Fuck that!" he spun around and headed for the door. "If you won't save yourself then I will find a way to save you!"

I looked to Jake and nodded and he chased after Brandon.

"Mark, Barb I am sorry. I wish I could do this with no complications," I said.

"We understand Leah. You have been through enough. We have to learn to accept this," Mark said.

"I refuse that Mark," Barb said.

"Barb, this is to much to ask of them-"

"I don't care! I did not spend the last fifteen years being married to you to stand by and watch you die! I know we are not the happiest couple ever, but damn it Mark I won't let it end like this!"

"There is nothing to be done. If Leah and I sleep together then the compulsion will activate until the kids hit sixteen. Leah would have to stay away from the Rez because there are so many wolves running around she would be effecting them all the time."

Mark let out a pain filled cough.

"Besides, I might not survive the transformation. I am so weak now and Richard told me it is a painful process," he said.

"For the men," I said.

"Your going to die Mark, what does it matter how you die as long as you are trying to live," Barb said.

Mark let out a deep shuddering breath. "I...can I use your bathroom?" he asked.

"Yes, Jim could you show him the way?" I asked.

Jim nodded and helped Mark up. They left the room, Barb watched Mark leave with a sad expression.

"He has problems controlling his bowels because of the chemo. God, how many times have I told him to go to hell and now." she put her hand to her mouth. "I never wanted this for him, he could be such a son of a bitch but I never..."

I took her hand in mine. "Don't give up hope until it's all over Barb," I said.

"But you are the only one who can save him Leah."

"I know, I wish this wasn't so complicated. If only we had more time."

"You said if you breed with the fathers you will become pregnant with them as well right? Then you won't have to sleep with Pacey, Nick and Justin."

"That's true," I said.

"What if they agreed to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sleep with you," she said with an air of impatience.

"I doubt they will. And I doubt their wives would approve."

"Listen Leah, we have all talked and the other mothers hate the idea of their sons being dragged in this mess. Bobby and Sylvie are still considering moving from La Push."

"We told them that won't work. The spirit will find some way to make sure it happens like it did with Jared," I said.

"Tell me Leah, if you felt your children were threatened wouldn't you risk the wrath of God to keep them safe."

She had a point there. The boys may be fully grown but I would go through hell itself to keep them safe.

"If I could convince them to let their men sleep with you would you do it?"

"Your asking me to sleep with married men."

"You have already done it."

"Not by choice! And I ruined Frank and Nina's marriage!"

"But if their wives give their consent then would you do it?"

"I highly doubt they are going to allow their husbands to knock me up," I said.

"If they give their consent would you do it?" she repeated more firmly this time.

I sighed. "Yes. I would."

She stood up and grabbed her purse. "I need to leave. Can Mark stay here while I am gone?"

"Of course he can," I said, "but where are you going?"

"To go speak with the others."

"Surly you don't think they will agree," I said.

"They don't want their sons to be compelled to you Leah. I just have to play on that."

"You know, for someone who doesn't love Mark you sure are trying hard to save him," I said.

"I may not love Mark like a wife should. But I do not want him dead. We fight like hell but there is too much history between us."

She turned and left the house.

I sighed, wishing this could just be fucking simple.

* * *

Jake, Jim and I sat on the back porch watching Brandon as he stood next to his dad by the creek.

They were talking and I could catch snippets of what they were talking about.

Mark was apologizing to Brandon for all the fights Barb and him had over the years. He was telling him the real reason they even got married.

Brandon was angry and upset. He felt guilty that he was the reason they staid in an unhappy marriage.

"Poor kid," Jim muttered. "At least they love him."

"Did your parents ever fight?" I asked.

"They had their tiffs now and then. But they always made up."

"What about your real parents?" I asked.

I regretted asking it when I saw the dark look appear on his face.

"They fought a lot. It got violent quit a few times," he said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I said.

"It's okay. Talking about it makes it easier. My past doesn't control me, I have a wonderful life now. A beautiful wife, a pack of amazing friends and a beautiful son."

I kissed him on the cheek.

"If the wives agree will you sleep with their husbands?" Jake asked.

"If they agree as well. I can't just let him die Jake. I would hate myself for not trying to save him. He doesn't have enough time to wait for the pups to grow up. I can smell how sick he is," I said.

"Guess that means we'll have more kids to look after," Jake said.

"Great more brothers!"

Tyson wrapped his arms around my waist. The others came barreling past us, jumping off the porch with inhuman speed and landing dozens off feet away on their feet. They started to toss a football around.

I was pleased to see Howie was with them.

"I can't wait to be a big brother," Tyson said as he hugged me from behind.

"Your the fourth oldest Tyson," I reminded him.

He let me go and walked to stand in front of me. "That doesn't count. I grew up with them. I want little baby brothers. It will be neat to watch them grow."

He did a back flip off the porch and ran off to go play with his brothers.

"He's just like Quil, always seeing the good side of a bad situation," I said.

Brandon left his dad to go play with the boys. Jake and Jim joined in as well.

Mark made his way over to me and we watched them play.

"Thank you for doing this Leah," he said.

"Thank Barb, she came here herself to get me to help," I said.

"That woman. There have been times I would have done anything to never see her again. Now she is trying to save my life. I guess there is a thin line between love and hate."

"You know if we do this I will carry your child."

He shrugged. "Better me then Brandon. I am too young to be a grandfather. Truth be told I always wanted to have another kid. But Barb and I...when Brandon was born we fought a lot. I think that is why he can be a little shit some times. He's a good boy, just rough around the edges. All those times he had to hear us say those things to one another, no child should her their parents talk like that to one another. I sometimes think we would have been better off divorcing."

"Makes me feel lucky all the guys get along so well," I said.

"How much of that is the compulsion? You can't tell me that it doesn't some how make them more passive. I mean, that many guys sharing one women? No way it could work in the real world."

"I have considered that as well. I have seen in their minds. All they can think about is making me happy, keeping me safe. It's like I am the center of their vision and everything else is on the edge. But I guess you will be finding out what that is like soon."

He chuckled. "Yeah. But better me then Brandon, he has his future ahead of him."

"Truth be told I hope the wives agree," I said.

"Why?"

"I already bound Colin and Brady to me and I still feel guilty about that. Brandon, Nick, Pacey, Justin they all have dreams. They want to leave the rez and go make their own lives. But if they become compelled to me then they won't want to leave the rez. They will want to be with me forever. At least with you and the others your older and have lived your lives."

He nodded. "I can get that."

Just then I heard a car pulling up to the house and the sounds of multiple heart beats and shoes crunching gravel.

The others heard it as well.

Mark and I turned to see Barb had returned and she was not alone.

Nick's dad John, Pacey's dad Bobby and Justin's dad Hank were with her.

"I spoke with the girls and they agreed," she said.

I looked to the guys, they all had grim, nervous expressions on their faces.

"Are you all sure? Did she tell you the consequences?" I asked.

They all nodded.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I opened them and turned to look to Jake and Jim.

"You guys stay here. We're going to go for a little walk," I said.

* * *

Forty minutes later the five of us traveled in through the woods.

I had to make sure I was far away enough from the mansion so Jim and Jake didn't get pulled in as well.

We could have done this inside but it would be better to let them phase outside.

I have had many awkward incidents in my life as of late.

But this was to a whole new level.

I held Mark's hand as we walked, no one talked. What could be said to break the tension?

Once I was satisfied we were far enough I turned to them.

"Last chance, anyone want to say no you better do it now," I said.

"It would be a dick move to pull out now," Hank said.

"And it would be a bitch move to not give you one final chance," I said.

"Look, we're not thrilled by this. But if it saved Mark and our kids we'll do it," John said.

"I am sorry guys, I wish there was another way."

"It won't matter, once this happens well be in love with you like Frank and the others right?" Bobby asked.

"You will also love your wives, that won't change," I said.

"Our kids with you will grow quickly right?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, they will," I said.

"So one year from now we will have sons who are fully mature. That's not so bad," Bobby said.

"It would be nice if they aged slower, believe me," I said.

I began to take my cloths off.

"Are we starting already?" John asked.

"Not yet, I need to make sure there are no other wolves in the area. Don't want anyone to accidentally get to close and join us."

One I took off my cloths I phased and made sure we were not going to be interrupted. I was thankful Justin, Nick and Pacey were not phased at the time. I didn't know if they were aware of the situation yet or not.

I phased back and turned to the others.

"Now, let's begin," I said.

"Wait! Can we...like...get some privacy during this?" Bobby asked. "I am not the kind of guy who likes an audience."

"When I turn the compulsion on it won't matter," I said. "All you will be able to think about is sex," I said.

"I...I don't know if I will be able to...perform," Mark said, his voice laced with humiliation.

The chemo must effect his ability to become erect. I could only imagine how embarrassing it must be for him to say that out loud.

"Don't worry, once the compulsion awakes you won't have to worry about that," I said.

I called forth the compulsion.

It was like that night with Olivia. Only I was in control, the compulsion did not posses me like it did that night. But just like then the compulsion was confused, it could not sense another wolf.

It automatically began to look for a wolf, any wolf. I could sense Jake and Jim back at the house, they were the closest options. But before the compulsion could call to them I directed it to Frank.

It could sense the gene in him. It sensed he was one of the final bloodlines I was supposed to procreate with. For the first time I could almost swear I felt a different emotion come it. Confusion.

It knew now was not the time, it knew Mark was not supposed to be the one to do this duty.

_Things have changed. We have had to move up the schedule._

The compulsion understood. It reached out to the others, it sensed they too had the gene.

"So...how long is this going to-"

Before John could finish the compulsion struck, it reached into them and touched their gene and the process begun.

Bobby fell to his knees, Hank was already starting to take off his cloths and John had already whipped out his cock and was rubbing it furiously, trying to gain some relief.

I ignored them, they were just the side course. My mission was Mark.

I walked over to him, he was stumbling around, he was breathing hard. I remembered what he said earlier and wondered if he could survive the transformation. If this was what he was like now, then what would he be like when it was time to phase? Could he survive the transformation?

If he did die then this would have all been for nothing.

I helped him strip, we acted quick, normally I like to take my time but I did not want him to waist his time.

I shuddered when I saw the damage the chemo had done. He was so thin, my wolf could sense his sickness, sense his weakness.

I lay on my back and he got on top of me. The others watched, waiting their turn.

Mark pushed into me. He groaned, more in pain then pleasure. His body struggled to work so hard in it's present state.

I placed my hands on his ass and helped him to push into me.

"Come on Mark, fuck me!" I said.

"Trying...it...it...hurts!" he groaned.

"Look at me Mark. Focus on me!"

He stared into my face. I kissed him on the lips.

"Just keep looking at me. It will be okay?"

He continued to thrust into me, his body was desperate to keep going but so weak it caused him pain.

I placed my hand on his back, I tried to be as gentle as I could. He was so weak and i was worried I might cause damage with the wrong touch.

I wondered if this was what it was like when Edward made love to Bella. He was hundreds of times stronger then her, how could he keep himself from hurting her? Killing her?

I was not on the same level as a vampire in my human form. But I was much stronger then a human and in his condition I had to be extra careful.

"Leah, I don't know how much longer I can last!" he said.

I wasn't sure if he meant he was about to blow or if his body could no longer hold up.

I focused the compulsion into him, channeled it into the gene. I needed to end this now.

"Oh God! Oh God!" he wheezed.

He came and hi gene awakened. He shuddered above me as his essence filled me up. He began to shake horribly. I gently pushed him to the side and laid him on the ground.

I held his hand and his grip although crushing did not hurt me what so ever.

He screamed in pain, his body convulsed.

"Jesus! It hurts! God it hurts make it stop!" he begged.

"Your almost done Mark, just bare with it okay?"

"I can't! God I can't make it stop! Just kill me!"

This was not like what it was with Dan and the others. It had hurt like hell for them but for Mark it was beyond agony.

"Mark, think about Barb, think about Brandon! Think about your family! You can not stop now!" I placed his hand on my belly. "Think about our baby, think about the life we just made!"

He grit his teeth and continued to spasm in pain.

I continued to offer him words of encouragement. Once in a while so to did the others.

His body temperature began to rise, his skin began to become more healthy gaining more color and looking less like paper and more flush and vibrant.

His muscles began to tighten and grow, I could hear his bones and muscles break and tear and repair themselves.

His scent began to gain thee musk of wolf, and it was losing it's sickly smell.

Recognizing he was about to phase I quickly got up and backed away, watching as he exploded in a shower of fur.

I felt a thrill of victory run through me, I did it. Mark was alive and cured.

He padded over to me and gently nuzzled me with his head. I wrapped my hands around him and hugged him.

"You look like a fine wolf," I said.

He gave a small bark. I knew he was saying _Thank you._

I turned to look at the others and grinned.

"Alright boys, whose next?" I asked.

* * *

A little while later the five of us walked back to the house.

The guys put their cloths back on but their cloths were now smaller then they had been, their shirts stretched over their chests, showing off their new muscles.

They were flexing their muscles and running around like children, I could not help but smile as I watched them. Hank and John climbed up a tall tree, moving with a speed and flexibility no human possessed. When they reached the top they jumped down landing on their feet where a normal man would break his legs.

They laughed and slapped one another on the back. I remember how I felt after I phased. After I got over the confusion and fear I felt powerful.

I felt I was filled with an electric energy, coming from a raw seething mass at my center made from primal rage.

I felt strong, deadly, perfect.

Being of a concertina age as they were I could only imagine how it felt for them.

"I feel amazing! I can't wait to go running with Pacey!" Bobby said.

"I take it they don't know about this?" I asked.

The three of them winced.

"We...didn't have time to tell them. Barb called us and our wives and told us the situation. We felt bad for Mark but we couldn't do it. No offense," John said.

"None taken, if it had been me I would have refused as well," Mark said.

"But when she told us if we did this then our kids wouldn't have had to when they turned sixteen. After a lot of talking and discussion we decided to do it," Hank said.

"I am sorry you had to do this guys. Had I been able to do it without your help I would have," I said.

"Hey, better us then our sons." Bobby walked over to me and placed his hand on my belly. A warm smile on his face. "So its done right? You are going to have our kids?"

"Yes. When I stop phasing my body will start the process. In about six months they will be born and six months after that they will be full grown," I said.

"That's kind of lame, I wouldn't have minded watching them grow up like normal kids," John said.

"I know what you mean," I said with a hint of sadness.

Mark walked up behind me and kissed my neck. "Don't be sad. Look on the bright side. You missed the bad stuff also. Like the screaming and the temper tantrums and them waking you up in the middle of the night because they wet the bed again."

"That's what being a parent means though, to get the good and the bad in raising a child. I feel like I haven't really raised my kids though."

"You still have the rest of your life to teach them Leah. Being a parent doesn't end when your child turns eighteen. It is a life long commitment. They will always need you, for guidance and support," Bobby said.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"Hey, no problem, we're your lovers now right," Mark said nuzzling my neck. "First chance I get I am making love to you again. I'll show you what I am capable of when I am in perfect condition."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

We continued on our way, walking together. Every once in a while one of them would lightly bump into me as we walked. I did not mind, instinctively trying to make as much contact with me as they could.

When we got back Brandon was waiting out back with some of the others, still playing football.

When he saw Mark his face lit up and he ran to him, jumping into his arms laughing happily as his dad swung him around with his new found strength.

I smiled as I watched them. Barb watched from the porch. She looked at me and mouthed _Thank you_.

The guys staid for a little while to play football with the boys. Pacey, Nick and Justin showed up. They were quiet but I could see the anger and betrayal in their eyes.

Their fathers took them out to the woods to talk with them. I could hear the sounds of yelling sometimes and judging from the growls someone had phased.

But when they came back some of the anger had left their eyes.

They wanted to speak with me.

You'd think I would be used to awkward conversations by now.

I apologized, what else could I do? They accepted my apology. They were kind of happy they didn't have to become fathers or become compelled to me.

Though they did not like the fact their fathers had to take their place.

Barb eventually left, as did the pups and their fathers. Instead of hitching a ride with her they ran as wolves back to La Push.

Once they were gone my boys surrounded me. Taylor had his ear pressed to my belly.

"I can't hear them!" he complained.

"Who?" I asked.

"Our brothers. Shouldn't they have heart beats by now? I thought this would be accelerated!"

"Yeah, we grew up quick why aren't they?" Brayden asked.

"They need to hurry up," Bronson said.

"Guys, I have to stop phasing for a while before the babies can begin to form. And then it will take about six months," I said.

They all let out a collective groan a child makes when they have to wait.

They all wondered off to the living room to watch tv.

Jim came up behind me and kissed my cheek.

"Look on the bright side, you won't have to breed with the pups when they get older," he said.

"I know. And a part of me is glad for that. But another part still feels-"

"Guilty?"

"Yeah. I guess nothing comes without a price. I wanted a husband and a kid. Now I got a husband a mate several lovers and soon to be a dozen children. I didn't want to sleep with the pups but I had to sleep with their fathers. I really need to stop wishing for things."

He ran his hand over my stomach.

"I am going to like having babies in the house again. Our boys grew up too quick."

"MOM! We're hungry! Make us something to eat!" Taylor yelled.

"Not really," I muttered.

 

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter the Cullen's meet the boys and Leah and Jim celebrate their anniversary.**


	23. Chapter 23

Pack Mother

Chapter 23

**Fusedtwilight: This chapter the Cullen's meet the boys, Leah makes a surprising revelation, Jim and Leah celebrate their one year anniversary and a new threat emerges.**

 

Three Months Later

 

Leah P.O.V

I let out a low shrill as I felt my orgasm approached.

I was in the Jacuzzi. It had started out as a nice dip in the tub but like a lot of things as of late it turned into something sexy.

I cried out as I came. Once I came down from my high Collin popped up from underneath the water, wiping the water from his face and taking deep breaths.

I had been taking a dip in the Jacuzzi when he came in and joined me. e were talking and he wanted to show me how long he could hold his breath.

I thought it was a little silly until I felt his face swim over to me womanhood.

"God Collin, I didn't know you could hold your breath that long," I said.

"I've been on the swim team for three years. I learned how to gold my breath through lots of training," he said.

He kissed me and sat down next to me and I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"The boys are excited to meet the Cullen's tomorrow," he said.

The Cullen's were coming to visit us. It would be the first time the boys had seen Esme and Carlisle since they left and the first time they met the rest of the clan.

"Can't wait to see how that goes," I said.

We were quiet for a few moments.

"So...I got something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

I picked up the nervous tone in his voice.

"I have a date with Valarie Blackstone. She's a girl I go to school with. We have a few classes together. She asked me if I wanted to see a movie and I said yes."

"That's great."

"Really? You think so?" he asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I figured since we are...you know, in a relationship you would be mad."

"First, I am sleeping with seventeen guys. Second I want you guys to find love. If you fancy a girl then please, go for it," I said.

"You mean it?"

"Of course. I am not so selfish as to keep you all to myself."

"Even if it means we have to stop having sex?"

"You'll always be welcome to my bed Collin. But if you want to stop then thats fine."

He grinned. "Thanks Leah. I know we'll never be a real couple. But I have enjoyed the last year we have had together. We have a wonderful son together and I will always treasure our time together."

He moved so he was in front of me, he pressed his body close to mine and I could feel he was hard.

"So if tonight is going to be our last night together then I want it to be memorable," he said.

He pushed into me and I cried out. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he began to thrust into me. We kissed and the water began to splash around us, spilling over to the side.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he picked me and. The water ran down our bodies and back into the tub and he continued to thrust into me.

It was not the first time I have had sex in this Jacuzzi. I remember the guys drew straws to see who would get the honor to be the first one to do me in it, that honor had gone to Jared.

I came while he was in me and he followed soon after. We got out of the Jacuzzi and cleaned up our mess. We got dressed and went downstairs.

The boys were out on a run. They loved to patrol.

They came back home a little while later, all of them hugging Collin. We watched tv and soon Jake and Jim got home and joined us.

I told Jim and Jake about Collin and Val. Jake clapped Collin on the shoulder and congratulated him. Jake had gone to school with Val's older sister. She had been Jake's first kiss.

As we watched tv I sat between Jim and Jake. Collin and Gabriel sat next to my legs while the others either sat on the other furniture or on the floor.

Howie was resting his head on Alex's stomach. Every once in a while Alex would toss a piece of popcorn in his mouth. Taylor laid on his side in front of Howie who had his feet pressed against his back gently rubbing his back with his toes.

Tyson sat on a chair with his legs over the side, his hand gently rubbing the scalp of Bronson who sat next to the chair.

Spencer and Gordon were sitting next to one another, Gordon rested his head on his shoulder.

Brayden sat in front of Jim resting his head on his knees, his eyes slowly drifting to sleep.

I noticed the boys seemed to be more in touch with their wolves then their fathers. They preferred to be naked instead of wearing cloths. Also they tend to growl and snarl and bare their teeth and when they smelled something nice they liked to rub their face in it.

They were also more affectionate, they enjoyed physical contact with each other or other people. If one of them got angry or upset about something I quickly learned touching them helped make them feel better.

Jake figured since their wolf gene was stronger they would have stronger wolf instincts as well.

I felt so at peace, I felt at home with my men and pups surrounding me.

They may be grown men, but they were still my babies, and I hoped to God they didn't leave any time soon.

As we got ready for bed Collin spent the night. Jim sacrificed his spot on the bed so Collin could snuggle with me.

Would I miss sleeping with Collin? Yes.

But he needed to find his own love. Someone he didn't have to share with. Someone who he could marry and have kids with. If he ever wanted to sleep with me I would gladly welcome him.

But I was glad to let him go to find his own path, and his own love.

* * *

"For the love of God Alex, put a shirt on! The Cullen's will be here soon."

"But mom, I hate shirts!" Alex whined.

"So do the rest of your brothers but guess what, they are wearing shirts to. I raised you to be a civilized young man."

He rolled his eyes and left to go get a shirt on.

I had made sure the whole house was spotless, forcing the boys to help clean was a task in on itself. Like all men they seemed to lack the inability to perform any simple choir.

I was currently running my hands through Gordon's hair as he glared sourly at the wall.

"I don't know why you all make such a fuss when I try to make sure you all look nice," I said.

Howie walked in. He had dressed very sharply. Unlike his brother who all wore shirts and jean shorts Howie had put on a pair of jean pants and a blue button shirt. He had even combed his hair.

"See, why can't you be like Howie! You look so handsome!" I walked over to Howie and carefully kissed him on the cheek. "Glad to see one of you cares about how you look."

Howie beamed, happy to be praised while Gordon glowered at him.

"Now remember everyone, best behavior!" I said.

"Yes mom," they all said, some more sarcastically then others.

I heard the sounds of cars pulling up the drive way. I did a double check to make sure everything was in order and then went to the door to open it for the Cullen's.

"Hi everyone," I greeted.

I stepped aside and let them in.

The boys stood in the hall next to Jake and Jim.

The elders would be visiting later as would a few other members of the pack

"Oh my word! Look at you! You all grew up so fast!" Esme said.

She walked down the hall and the boys smiled happily. They were happy to see her.

Taylor wrapped his arms around her. But then suddenly pulled back with a disgusted cough.

"Holy crap you smell bad!"

"Taylor!" Jake and I snapped.

"I mean...unnn...you...I...nice to see you Aunt Esme," he said with a worried smile.

Esme just grinned. "It's okay, your first whiff of a vampire, I am sure it is a bit overwhelming."

She hugged him again and I could tell he was holding his breath. Carlisle soon joined Esme in giving the boys hugs.

"Allow us to introduce our family to you," Carlusle said.

The rest of the Cullen's stepped forward and I noticed Taylor was giving Nessie a very pointed look. She smiled at him and he got this love sick look on his face.

I looked to Edward.

 _He's crushing on her isn't he?_ I asked.

Edward nodded, a small smirk on his lips.

I sighed.

The Cullen's all greeted the boys. Hugs from the women and handshakes from the men.

When Emmett shook Alex's hand I noticed Alex seemed to put extra effort to grip Emmett's hand as tight as he could. Emmett just grinned.

"Nice grip kid." Emmett's grip tightened and Alex flinched. "But mines better."

"Emmett, this isn't a contest," Rose chastised him.

Emmett just let out a loud laugh and shook Howie's hand. Howie was looking at Emmett in amazement, it must be amazing for them to meet the Cullen's. Their first vampires. To smell their sickly sweet scents and see their sharp crystal faces.

How Alien they must look to them.

I noticed Taylor being introduced to Nessie by Carlisle. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. She let out a small laugh and I watched his eyes grow round in amazement.

"Wow! That's amazing! Hey guys, this is dad's imprint! The one who can show you stuff with her mind!"

Soon all the guys sans Howie who was still talking to Emmett were circling around Nessie asking her to show them something. Nessie looked a little overwhelmed so I barked at them to give her some space.

A little while later we were all outside on the patio.

"Oh I remember when we helped your mom buy you guys cribs, I can't believe we never came down to see you when you were still babies," Alice said.

"So how have things been for you all?" Jake asked.

"Peaceful and quit," Edward said with a smile.

"Boring!" Emmett said.

The boys laughed. Howie laughed the loudest. Which was unusual, his laughs were of the quiet kind.

"Emmett and I happened upon a pack of lion shape-shifters when we visited Africa," Rose said.

"Cool!"

"Amazing!"

"Lions?"

"Theres more like us?"

"And get this, they had a female lion," Rose said giving me a pointed look.

I remembered the vision the spirit had shown me of a black woman somewhere in Africa. It must be the same woman.

"We had been hunting some gazelle when we were suddenly surrounded by these immensely large lions. We knew right away something was not right, animals hate to be around us and will flee but these ones just glared at us. Then the lioness transformed into a human. Let me tell you, she looked even more scary in her human form," Emmett said.

The boys listened raptly, Howie hanged on to every word Emmett had to say.

"She demanded we tell her why we had yellow eyes and were drinking animal blood instead of human like normal asanbosam."

"Like what?" Jake asked.

"That's one of the names humans in that region call vampires," Carlisle said.

"Luckily we spoke the native tongue and we told her we didn't drink human blood. We explained everything to her. We must have been there for hours telling her our story and about our families. We even told her about our alliance with you guys. She was amazed to hear of other shape-shifters," Emmett said.

"We remembered you telling us the spirit had chosen other female shifters so we asked her if she had been chosen by the spirit. She said yes."

"What is her name?" I asked.

"Thema. Several of her pride were actually her sons. They had grown at an accelerated rate like you guys," Emmett said.

"Dude we so totally got to go to Africa!" Tyson said.

"How awesome would it be to hang with lions!" Spencer said.

"So I take it things went well between you and they?" I asked

"Yes, we are planning on all going there to meet with them. We might make another treaty," Carlisle said.

"How many other shifters are out there?" Alex asked.

"Well we are not sure exactly how many shape-shifters inhabit the world. But there are dozens of breeds. Wolves, lions, tigers, panthers, eagles, sharks, bears-"

"Yummy," Emmett said licking his lips.

"Did they all come to exist like us?" Taylor asked.

"Some are born with the gene yes, but many have their own genesis stories. The lions we met believe they are descended from Sekhmet. The Egyptian war goddess," Rose said.

A little while later the elders showed up. Not to long after that the rest of the pack appeared. Jake started the grill to cook some steak.

The boys loved the Cullen's. Especially those who were gifted. They were disappointed to learn Alice couldn't see their futures. Spencer, Alex and Gabriel were with Edward asking him to read their thoughts.

"Okay I am thinking over a number between one and ten," Spencer said.

"No, you thinking of the number eleven," Edward said.

"Holy shit!"

"Okay I am thinking of the color-"

"Yellow, you like the color of our eyes," Edward said before Alex could finish.

Gabriel just looked at Edward. Not saying a word.

"Yes Gabriel, I can hear your thoughts, but no I can not move things with my mind."

"Awesome!"

Tyson, Gordon and Brayden were with Jasper. They were having him alter their moods. One minute they were laughing for no reason, then crying like little babies then finally they yawned and fell asleep.

Emmett saw this and turned to Howie who had been sticking close to him.

"Dude, quick, let's draw on their faces before they wake up!"

"That sounds great!" Howie said.

The Cullen's planned on going for a hunt tonight. The boys asked if they could hunt with them, they were curious to see how a vegetarian vampire hunts.

I was talking with Alice and Bella about my upcoming wedding anniversary.

"So where are you going?" Alice asked.

She seemed a little more eager to know then she should. I remembered she could not see werewolves in her visions so she had no idea what we were planning.

"Jim and I are going to Seattle. We have already made reservations to one of the hotels there. We will be gone for about a week."

"Can't believe it has been a year already," Bella said. "Seems like only yesterday you and Jim were getting married."

"I know. It's been decades but it seems like only yesterday Jasper and I got married," Alice said.

"So, is it true you are expecting again?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, thankfully it's not with the pups."

I explained to them the situation with Mark and what had happened.

"That's it then right? There are no other wolves. You can finally take control of your life again," Bella said.

"Yeah, hopefully no one else from Taha Aki's bloodline will phase. Otherwise I will have to breed with them as well."

"With all the wolves running around no way will any more phase," Alice said.

"Let's hope not," I said.

"So will you have any more children? Only the firstborns age fast right? If you have any more with the pack they will age at a normal rate," Bella asked.

"I would like to have at least one child that didn't age at such a fast rate. Obviously if anyone gets the right to have more kids with me it is Jim," I said.

"Have you guys talked about having more kids?"

"No. But he is my husband and I know he will want to have more kids. But I think we will wait for a little while before that. First I need to have this last batch," I said.

I watched as my boys continued to interact with the Cullen's.

"Did I do a good job?" I asked.

"With your sons? Of course," Bella said.

"You think? I have only had nine months to raise them. Doesn't seem like you can judge your parenting skills in such a short time," I said.

"That's why you will have the rest of your life to figure that out," Rose said.

Bella was looking around.

"Wait, where is Seth and Rebecca? Shouldn't they be here with their son Harry?"

"Yeah they should be here soon," I said.

"Actually they got held up," Edward said suddenly appearing.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can hear them, they will be here soon, they have a surprise."

Just then there was a loud howl very close.

Everyone looked up as a wolf came running into view.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked.

The wolf had what must be the most beautiful color fur I have ever seen. It was a strawberry blonde color, red at the roots but sandy yellow at the tips. When the sunlight his his fur it was like seeing the light of the morning.

He was big, huge. A little bigger then Jake. The wolf just stood in front of everyone, he seemed to radiate pride.

Just then the win blew in our direction, my eyes widened in shock as I recognized the scent.

"Harry?"

The wolf phased. A young man who looked disturbingly familiar stood naked in front of us. Bella Quickly ran over to Nessie and quickly covered her eyes.

We were all shocked, Harry was six months, but last time we saw him he looked to be in his early teens.

He had dark, glossy hair the color of a ravens feather. His skin was the deep russet red that Jake and his sisters had. But the grin he had was just like Seth's, his warm brown eyes had the same warmth and innocence Seth had and Jake's gentleness. His lips were like his mothers, thin and smooth looking.

He got the best traits of the Clearwater and Black line, he looked very handsome.

"I finally phased!" he yelled throwing up his arms in victory.

The boys all cheered and ran to their cousin.

"Finally!"

"Welcome to the pack!"

"Your one of us now!"

"Way to go little cousin!"

They hugged him and fist bumped him, clapping him on the back and shaking his shoulders.

Just then Rebecca and Seth came running from the woods.

"Harry William Clearwater you get some cloths on right now!" Rebecca yelled. "Your as bad as your cousins!"

"What happened?" I asked walking forward to meet them.

"We we're on our way over in the car when Harry started to grow with a green light. He usually does that in the morning, we thought we had another week to go before he grew up," Seth said.

"Jim could you get some cloths for Harry," I said.

Jim ran inside to grab Harry something to wear.

"Dude you have to show us your wolf form again!" Alex said.

They all backed up and Harry phased, looking smug as everyone looked at him.

Nessie walked over and placed her hand close to his face. "May I?"

He lowered his head and she began to pet the side of his face.

"Oh wow, he has such soft fur! And it's so pretty too!"

Harry smiled so wide it showed off his teeth. Taylor and Jake glowered at Harry as Nessie continued to pet him.

The other girls began to pet him as well, I had an urge to do the same thing. His fur was just gorgeous. I dare say Harry may have the most beautiful pelt of all the wolves.

He looked like he was in seventh heaven with all those beautiful woman petting him. Alice began to scratch his back and his leg began to do that thing dogs do when you rub them the right way.

"Oh that's just so precious," Esme said.

I looked over at Seth and saw he was smiling proudly at his son. "That's my boy."

Harry went around letting everyone feel his fur. I let my hands run over it.

"Congratulations Harry, you look amazing," I said.

He gave a yip of pleasure and his tail wagged back and forth.

Mom took her turn, holding his face in her arms. "Oh my little baby is all grown up and so handsome!"

"Well done Harry, your going to make a great wolf," Billy said.

Harry has been wanting to be a wolf ever since the boys first phased. He literally has been marking the days on a calendar for when he would turn six months.

He then began to sniff around the yard, Jake had to shoo him away from the food. He walked over to Rose and sniffed her, then he cringed and made a choking sound.

He began to rub his nose on the ground, trying to get the smell out of his nose.

"Trust me Harry, her personality is worse then her stink," Jake said.

Rose glared at him. All these years and they still fight like cats and dogs.

Jim returned with some cloths and The Cullen's turned to give Harry some privacy as he phased back and got clothed.

We continued about our business. Harry took the time to enjoy the Cullen's and their talents as well.

When the Cullen's decided to hunt the boys went with them. Jake, a few of the others and myself went with them to make sure they behaved themselves. Seth and Rebecca were one of them, wanting to run with their son.

As we ran through the woods, looking for something to hunt I noticed Howie was still hanging around Emmett. He did not run with his brothers, he seemed quit taken with him.

Which was surprising, Emmett was loud and out going, something Howie tended to avoid. He was kind of like Bella and Edward. Quit and reserved, enjoying peace and solitude.

He had opened up more since he phased, enjoying spending time with his brothers more so maybe that is why.

When the Cullen's found a mountain lion, a bear and some deer to eat the boys watched them, I could see the fascination on their faces as they watched the Cullen's grapple with their meals then finish them off.

Right now we were watching Nessie take down a mountain lion all by herself. Jake was thinking how beautiful she looked when she was in hunter mode.

 _Damn she's hot when she gets physical like that_ Taylor said.

Since Taylor was an alpha we could hear his thoughts.

 _Watch it kid, that's my imprint!_ Jake said.

_Lucky you._

After we hunted the boys wrestled with the Cullen's. Alex wanted to wrestle Emmett but Howie seemed eager to take him on. Another surprise as Howie hated fighting even if it was to train.

It was rather funny to watch the boys jumped over one another for the chance to wrestle with Rose. They literally pushed one another around trying to get to her first. I watched with mirth as Brayden bit down on Gordons tail and dragged him back before he could get to her.

Rose watched looking smug that the boys were fighting for a chance to fight her and Emmett just laughed his ass off. Howie was the only one who didn't join his brothers, he preferred to stand next to him, laughing with him.

I admit, when I watched my boys wrestle with the Cullen's I felt a thrill of anxiety. I had to bite my tongue to keep from growling if one of them wrapped their arms around them or managed to push them to the ground.

My whole body was tense and ready to spring to action. My instincts as a human and wolf mother were telling me to protect my babies, to keep them safe.

It was harmless fun, but still I did not like seeing my pups get tossed around.

"I have to give you all credit, you sure are strong," Jasper said as he wrestled with Tyson.

 _Of course they are, they come from a good bloodline_ I thought.

* * *

The Cullen's staid for a few more days then left.

The boys were still talking about how cool the Cullen's were and how they hoped to visit them again soon.

The Cullen's promised to keep us informed on how their meeting with the lions went.

Five days after they left everything went back to normal, Jim and I were getting ready for our anniversary.

But I was getting concerned.

Since the Cullen's left Howie had become very recluse.

He had not gone running with his brothers and now kept himself holed up in his room. The only time I saw him was for dinner. He didn't spend time with anyone no more.

I was in the living room folding laundry watching some television. Alex and Spencer were lounging on the chairs.

Howie came walking through on his way out the door.

"Where you going sweetie?" I asked.

"Out," he replied stiffly.

I got up and followed him.

"Howie wait!"

"What?" he snapped.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

He turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"Howie, talk to me. You've been acting odd lately. Is something wrong?"

"Just leave me alone!" he snapped.

He shook off my arm and stormed off.

I sighed and walked back to the living room.

"Did you guys do something to your brother?" I asked Spencer and Alex.

"No," they both said.

"Howie only gets like this when you guys are picking on him. So fess up, Alex I know you and he have gotten better since you phased but old habits are hard to break."

"I swear, it wasn't me!" Alex said raising his hands in defense.

"Maybe it's about Emmett," Spencer said.

"Emmett? What about Emmett?" I asked.

"Remember when the Cullen's visited?"

I nodded.

"Remember how Howie was always around Emmett?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, he seemed to form a bond with him."

"Well yeah when you think about someone naked you become attached to them right?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah that usually happens when you...wait what?"

"When Howie met Emmett he thought he looked beautiful. He got pleasure just from being around him. We could hear his thoughts through the mind link. He kept on thinking about how handsome he was, how nice his voice was, how the muscles in his arms moved when he flexed. He thought about how sweet his smile was and how he had a nice laugh."

My mouth fell open in shock.

"Now that I think about it he didn't really start freaking out until he went online and started looking up what it means when a guy likes another guy. That's when he got really angry," Alex said.

"Hey mom, why does Howie like to think about guys like that? We've noticed it before. It wasn't just Emmett, there have been times when we phase and we see he is thinking about guys he has seen on tv. He never thinks about girls," Spencer said.

"Oh my God...he's gay!" I said.

"Gay?" Alex asked.

"What does that mean?" Spencer asked.

"It means this just got complicated," I said, "under no circumstances are you two allowed to speak to anyone about this. Understand?"

They nodded.

"Good."

I turned and ran after Howie. I found him walking through the woods.

"Howie!"

He ignored me.

"Howie!"

He continued to walk, paying me no mine.

I got frustrated and spun him around.

"Howard Hilfiger you listen right-"

The words died in my throat. There were tears running down his cheek.

"I heard mom. I heard you talking to the guys."

i forgot how powerful his hearing was compared to mine.

"Howie...are you gay?" I asked.

He broke out into sobs. "Yes."

"Oh baby." I hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry mom, please don't hate me."

I pulled away to look at him. "Why in the name of God would I hate you?"

"When I realized I wasn't like the others. That I liked men I thought maybe there was something wrong with me. So I went on the computer and looked it up. I spent hours researching homosexuality. I read that some parents disown their children for being gay. I was afraid you and dad would do that."

"Why would you ever think that?" I asked.

"Because dad is a Christian."

I sighed.

Jim had insisted we take the kids to Church when they fully matured. I said yes because it was important to him and because some of the other guys thought it would do them some good.

Needless to say it was a choir just to get them to stay awake during a sermon.

"I read what Christians think about people like me. If dad finds out-"

He began to cry uncontrollably and I hugged him again.

"Please don't hate me mom, I'm sorry."

"That's enough Howie. You listen to me young man. I am your mother, and I don't care if you like men or women. Nothing could ever make me feel anything but love for you."

"But I am disgusting."

"No, your just as you have always been. Perfect."

I kissed him on his head and he hugged me tight, crying into my shoulder.

I kissed his head and let him cry.

I remembered what Bobby said about our children always needing us for guidance and support, even after they have come of age.

He was right. My youngest was in pain. Living in fear that his own parents would cast him out because of his sexual orientation.

It pained me to think he would fear such a thing.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't know how to handle this. I thought something was wrong with me and I was afraid I would disappoint you and everyone."

"Howie, we all love you. No matter what. We need to talk to your father about this."

He looked at me with utter fear. I placed my hands on his face.

"It will be okay sweetie. I promise."

We went back to the house. When Spencer and Alex saw how miserable he looked they were instantly by his side asking what was wrong.

I explained to them the situation. They thought it was weird for a guy to be attracted to another guy but they didn't understand why people would make such a big deal about it.

The others showed up drawn by the sounds of their brothers tears. Having over heard the conversation they all assured him they didn't care if he liked boys.

When Jim arrived home Howie was so nervous he was shaking, not because he was about to phase, he was just scared.

Jim new something was up the moment he saw us all. I sat him down next to Howie and told Howie to tell him.

Jim was shocked, but the thing that made him upset wasn't Howie's sexual orientation. It was the fact Howie felt he would ever think Jim would disown him.

It was a very emotional day for my family.

Howie cried and apologized to us for how he had been acting. But now that he knew he was still loved no matter what and it was like an immense weight had been lifted from him.

His brothers took him for a run leaving Jim and I alone.

"Wow, that was intense," he said.

"I know. I'm glad we got it resolved though," I said.

"Me too. I know what he went through. Bottling up his emotions and feelings, I did the same thing when I was young. I should have known something was the matter."

"Don't beat yourself up. I am his mother, I should have known right away."

We heard the sounds of wolves howling, we knew right away it was the boys. We smiled at how happy they sounded.

"You know, I am proud of them for supporting Howie. It just shows how loving and strong their bond is," Jim said.

"Their family. And family sticks together, no matter what."

A few days later Jim and I drove to Seattle.

We were looking forward to having a whole week all to ourselves. Away from the pack and the boys.

We would be staying at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel.

I was looking forward to getting away with Jim. We have not had any alone time since our honeymoon. Any time we spent someone else was around.

"I can't believe it has been one whole year," I said.

"One whole year of bliss," he said.

"Do you think the boys will be okay? I have never left them alone for so long."

"Don't worry, they will be fine. One week alone won't kill them. They will have Jake and the others keeping an eye on them. Plus it will do them some good to be separated from you, they will learn to take care of themselves."

"I'm not ready for them to take care of themselves," I said with a pout.

He just chuckled. "They'll be fine. They wanted to grow up, they must learn to be grown up."

* * *

Three Days Later

Howie P.O.V

"We're doomed!" Tyson yelled.

"Don't be melodramatic," I said.

My brothers had tried to cook their own food. Let's just thank God for fire extinguishers.

"We're going to starve to death, mom and pa pa Jim are going to come home and find our skeletal remains!" Brayden said.

"We could eat Gabriel, he is on the scrawny side but he could be appetizing enough," Alex said.

"Bite me!" Gabriel said.

"That's the plan."

"Guys come on relax!" Taylor said. "Look, we can do this. If we can't survive a week without mom then how can we call ourselves werewolves."

"But mom did everything. Cooking, cleaning, sowing our cloths," Spencer said.

"And we can do that, it's not that hard to wash a dish you know," I said.

"That's the right attitude Howie," Taylor said.

"But we can't even cook a freaking burger without starting a fire," Gordon said looking sadly at the burnt burger.

"It's called practice for a reason guys. Besides, I have a plan."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Taylor yelled.

Aunt Emily, Aunt Rebecca and Aunt Rachel walked in with Harry who quickly joined us.

"Hey guys," Aunt Emiy said. She frowned when she saw the smoke.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We tried to cook a single burger. It didn't end well," I said.

"Where is Jake? Isn't he supposed to be looking after you?" Aunt Rebecca asked.

"We don''t need to be looked after. We told dad we could handle ourselves," Taylor said. "But we're hungry so if you could cook us something to eat it would be much appreciated."

The three of them rolled their eyes.

"What would you like to eat?"

We all sat at the table, rubbing our now full bellies.

"You guys are angels," Alex said.

"We know," Aunt Rachel said.

She began to grab our plates. I stood up and helped her.

"Thank you Howie, glad to see someone in this house has manners," she said giving the others pointed glares.

"Kiss ass," Alex muttered.

Aunt Emily grabbed his ear. "Language!"

She then forced the guys to help clean the table and pick the kitchen up. I helped Rachel do the dishes.

"So Howie, how have things been for you?" she asked.

"Better. Now that I am out and everyone accepts me I finally feel free."

"I had a few gay friends in college. If you want I could hook you up," she said with a soft smile.

I blushed.

"So do you have any interests?"

"No, we never hang out with humans and the only others guys I am around are my brothers and fathers. And it's not like I can ask Emmett out."

"My first crush was on my elementary teacher."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. All the girls crushed on him. He was so handsome. He had a wife and she was real pretty. But I eventually grew out of it."

"So it will fade?" I asked.

"Over time."

"Good. I feel bad because I like Rose and I feel like I am doing something bad."

"Well with their inhuman good looks it's only natural for people to be attracted to them."

"Are there other gay guys in La Push of Forks?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. But don't worry, your not even a year old yet. You can worry about love later."

"Thanks Aunt Rachel," I said.

"Hey mom, can I go running with the guys tonight?" Harry asked.

"Make sure your back before midnight," Rebecca said.

"Sweet!" Harry said.

After we thanked out aunts and watched them drive off we stripped and went off for a run.

Like my brothers I loved to run. It felt so liberating to just be able to run. As if you could just escape all your worries and fears.

_Think you can run from being gay?_

_Shut up Alex!_

Alex didn't mean anything by it. He was just teasing me. All the others laughed and I moved behind him to nip at his tail.

We ran all the way into La Push. We chased a few deer around but didn't kill them. It was just fun to watch them jump up in the air as they ran.

_Hey guys wait!_

_What is it Bronson?_

_I smell something funny. Smells like something is rotting. A lot of somethings._

We all sniffed the air, he was right. With the wind blowing down we could catch the scent of various animals rotting.

 _Alright so something is dead. Big deal_ Alex said.

 _But this is a lot of things. Let's go check it out_ Spencer said.

 _Sounds dumb_ Taylor said.

_We could poke the dead bodies with a stick_

_I'm in_

_Me too_

_Let's do this!_

_Fuck yeah!_

_I call dibs on poking the eyes!_

_Doesn't it disturb you guys to take satisfaction in poking the corpse of an animal?_ I asked.

 _No_ they all said.

We followed the sick stench of death until we came to a small clearing.

I don't know why, but I had an odd feeling in my stomach. Something about the clearing was unsettling. It was quit. Too quiet. Even with our enhanced hearing the clearing was silent. No birds, no chipmunks no nothing. Even the wind seemed silent.

There was a tree, a blackened gnarled thing without so much as a leaf on it. It's branches looked like sharp needles, I felt like I was going to lose blood just by looking at it.

 _Guys...the fuck is that?_ Gordon asked.

At the base of the tree was a large pile of corpses. Animal carcasses had been piled on top of one another in front of the tree.

We phased into our human forms and put our shorts on. We walked over to the pile of bodies and inspected them.

"This is freaky. I am not an expert but this doesn't seem right," Gabriel said.

"Someone piled them on top of one another. Like they were made as some kind of offering," I said.

"An offering to what?" Spencer asked.

"I read that some religions would sacrifice animals to a deity they worshiped." I gave the tree a hard look. I felt like it was glaring down at me. "Some cultures even worshiped trees as gods."

"That's dumb. What use us a tree?" Brayden asked.

"So if someone piled these here...where are they now?" Spencer asked.

"Do you guys here that?" Alex asked.

There was a sound of twigs snapping and leavings being crunched underfoot.

We turned to see a man dragging his feet as he walked out from the woods.

He was barefoot and wore a pair of baggy pants. He had a grizzled, greasy beard and long shaggy hair.

He walked by us, ignoring us like we were not even there. As he walked by I tried not to gag from his rancid scent.

"Um, excuse me sir," Taylor said.

The man ignored him and stood in front of the pile. He looked up at the tree. He cocked his head to the side as if his was listening to something.

"Okay," he said He nodded his head. "Yeah." He turned to look at us. I shivered when I saw how hollow and empty his eyes were. "Shipa Kadidu has a message for you."

"Who?" Taylor asked.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"He wants you to know he will be waking up soon. And when he does, he's going to eat your souls. He also wants me to make one final sacrifice. He says if I do this, then the voices will stop speaking to me."

He stretched out his arm and began to drag the blade down his arm.

"He says your all going to burn, that he will strip the flesh from your bodies and fall asleep to the sounds of your screams."

We watched in horror as he dragged the blade down his other arm. The blood began to flow like a river.

"He says the end is coming. And it's all your mothers fault."

He fell down to the ground and we ran to him. We tried to stop the flow of blood coming from his arms, but his cuts were long and deep, and God there was so much blood.

As he bled to death he kept on repeating the same words over and over again as if in prayer.

Shipa Kadidu.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

Jim and I walked into the Fairmont.

We had been here for three days now and were having such a wonderful time.

Our room was on the top floor, a room so big it was like living in a small house.

We went swimming in the indoor pool, at at both the restaurants and every night have visited several local Jazz clubs. We had just gotten back from one such club. We've visited the museum and of course had lots and lots of sex.

"Let's just stay here forever," I said.

"Don't tempt me," he said kissing my head.

As we walked through the lobby I saw a group of guys I thought looked familiar. Though I couldn't place their faces, I was fairly sure I had seen them at First Beach before. A lot of kids from Forks came to La Push for fun.

As we rode up in the elevator Jim pinned me against the wall, kissing me passionately.

I kissed him back, my hands traveled from his back to cup his ass.

We were so engrossed with one another we were not aware the elevator has stopped and the doors opened until someone cleared their throat.

We stopped and looked to see an elderly woman watching us with an amused look.

"Oh please, don't stop because of me."

I felt my face burn and Jim rubbed the back of his head.

We walked out of the elevator ad she walked in.

"Sorry," I said.

"Don't be, my late husband and I once got caught going at it in our car in our parking lot when we were your age. Enjoy it while you can dears."

The doors closed and Jim and I broke out into laughter.

"That was so embarrassing," I said.

We went back to our room and resumed our make out season.

Jim tossed me on the bed and crawled on top of me. He buried his face into my neck and took a deep breath.

"God I love how you smell, makes me want to eat you up." he unzipped my pants and pulled them down. "In fact, I think I will _eat_ you."

"Come and get me wolf-man," I challenged.

He smirked and pulled down my panties and dipped his head down and began to lick my folds. I cried out as his tongue suddenly invaded my hole.

"You always taste so sweet, and I have another three days to sip your sweet nectar."

"Sip away lover boy," I said.

He buried his face into me and I moaned.

Once he had his fill he spun me around so I was on my belly. I heard him take off his shirt and pull his pants down.

"Sorry Leah, I need to be in you!" he growled.

"Just fuck me Jim!"

I felt him enter me in one hard thrust.

"Oh God yes! Fuck me Jim!" I said.

He placed his hands on my hips and began to pound into me.

He brought his hand up and brought it down on my bottom.

Crack!

He did it again.

Crack!

"More!" I yelled.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

Again and again he slapped my ass. Until my cheeks burned from the force of impact.

"Ride me!" he said.

He got on his back and I hovered over him in the reverse cowgirl position. I lowered myself back onto his shaft and began to ride him.

I felt his hands massage my buttocks. Jim said I had a wonderful ass. His favorite position was doggie, 'the better to view your ass my dear,' he would say.

When we both came I fell on his chest.

"God I love you," he said kissing my neck and rubbing my breasts.

"I love you too Jim, I know we only got together because of the compulsion. But I am glad you are in my life. I am glad you are my husband. You are calm and caring and forgiving."

"I love you Leah, ever since I first laid eyes on you. I may not be your imprint, but I am your soul mate. I'll always be there for you. No matter how tough things get."

He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So ready for round two?" he asked.

"Times like this makes me happy we have super stamina and a super fast recovery time," I said with a grin.

* * *

Later That Night

Leah and Jim slept peacefully, holding one another after a night of love making.

Unaware of the danger they were in they continued to sleep. Not aware of the disturbance in their room.

The room was dark, it was the night of the new moon. The curtains had been drawn so the morning sun would not disturb them in the morning.

Above their bed the darkness began to stir.

It began to thicken and coalesce. Then a pair of eyes the color of the blood red moon appeared, glaring down hatefully at the two of them.

The eyes moved down towards them. Just when it was five feet from them, when it's wretched gaze was about to burn into their flesh Leah opened her eyes.

Leah stared into the darkness and the darkness stared back.

But Leah did not see what was in front of her. Though she had awoken because she had a terrible feeling like she was being watched, she sensed nothing. No scent nor heart beat other then hers and Jims.

So she returned to sleep.

The darkness smiled a horrible smile. It wished Leah could see it. It would love to see her eyes fill with horror, to listen to her scream as she stared into it's evil eyes.

But it was not able to manifest, not yet.

It needed more power, it needed a large amount of energy. More then what Leah and Jim were making now. If more energy was to be maid, more wolves would be needed.

But the rest were back in their territory.

But there were others in the hotel who would make perfect substitutes.

Ironic the Quileute womans ancestors imprisoned him, now she would be key to his release.

He reached out, arms extending from his mass. He placed them on Leah's lower belly.

He could see her enhanced chakra. She had been blessed by the earth. Now that blessing would be free him.

He had just enough power to activate it. A little power now for more power later.

Leah's chakra began to glow with a blinding light that could only be seen in the spirit world

The darkness smiled and disappeared. All it had to do was wait for the soon to be energy released.

Leah gasped and opened her eyes. They were vermillion with a green pupil.

Once more the compulsion was awakened. And it was hungry.

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: You didn't really think things would go on without a hitch did you? So who is this spirit? And what will happen with the compulsion once more on the loose?**


	24. Chapter 24

Pack Mother

Chapter 24

 

**Fusedtwilight: Last chapter Leah and Jim's anniversary was ruined by an evil spirit, who is he? What does he want? And who is a wolf now?**

Leah P.O.V

I cracked open my eye.

The smell of sweat, sex and wolves was thick in the air.

The second I took a deep breath I knew something was very, very wrong.

The scents in the room were foreign, they should not be here. There were several heart beats when there should only be two. I could hear the sounds of soft snores throughout the room.

I was naked, the covers to the bed were gone. Jim slept next to me on his belly, just as naked as me. I remembered we had sex a few more times last night before we went to bed.

I sat up and looked around, felt like someone slapped me in the face when I saw what I did.

There were five other men in the room, I did not know who they were. I did not recognize their scents. One of them was sleeping on one of the bed sheets like a bed.

My vagina had that all to familiar sensation of lots of sex.

I knew I had slept with them all. But my brain couldn't register that.

I tried to remember what had happened last night, the last thing I recalled was waking up in the middle of the night. I recall having an odd feeling I was being watched, but I had sensed nothing.

I would have smelled someone or heard their hear beat if they had been in the room so I went back to bed.

I tried to remember if anything else had happened. I took a deep breath and the scent of sex and sweat seemed to help jog my memory.

It came to me in flashes.

Pleasure, want, need, satisfaction.

A face above me scrunched up in pleasure, a mouth wrapped around my breast, moans and cries of release.

The compulsion had activated again! But why?

I placed my hand on Jim's shoulder and gently shook him.

"Jim! Jim!" I hissed.

He let out a tired moan and yawned.

"It's too early Leah, go back to bed."

I looked at the clock. It was noon. We must have been up late last night to have slept in so late.

"Jim please wake up," I said. I leaned in close to head head. "We are not alone."

His eyes opened. I saw realization dawn on his face as his senses told him the truth of my words.

He sat up and looked around, anger and outrage clear on his face.

"What in the holly hell is going on?" he demanded.

"Did the compulsion activate last night?" I asked.

"Obviously it did," he commented.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know. I have seen them around the Hotel. We passed them last night o our way to the room."

He was right, I remembered now. I recall thinking I had seen them before at First Beach.

"Shit! I think some of these guys are from Forks. I have seen them at the beach before."

"They must have had the gene. When the compulsion activated it must have called to them."

"But why?"

"Maybe another wolf was activated. When that happened the compulsion woke up."

"But you were here, the compulsion shouldn't have been searching for carriers when you were here with me, something isn't right."

Just then one of the guys began to wake up. Jim quickly jumped off the bed, almost stepping on one of the guys and grabbed our bath robes and tossed one to me.

I stood up and put it on.

The guy sat up. He had blonde hair and pale blue eyes and a baby face that gave him a look of innocence. He was very good look. As I looked at his face I had a sudden flash of him looking down at me as I went down on him. His face had been a little more round and babyish, but after phasing his face had matured more but he still retained a childish look that made him look so innocent.

His hair was messy, bed head hair. He rubbed his face and looked around in confusion. Then his eyes widened when he saw his friends naked forms and he stood up.

"What the hell! It wasn't a dream!" he said.

His raised voice caused the others to stir.

"Guys wake up!"

"Mike man chill out," one of the guys said.

"Tyler man wake up now!"

One by one they all woke up, panic and confusion soon took over. They all covered themselves looking around wildly.

"Why are we here?"

"Why are we naked?"

"Why do we look different?"

"Who are you guys?"

"What is going on?"

One after another the questions flew from their mouths. They slowly began to converge on us. Jim stood in front of me defensively.

"Guys calm down!" one of the guys yelled.

They all closed their mouths and looked confused, a little pained even. It was as if they had been alpha ordered.

I looked to the one who told them to calm down. He was the tallest one with tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He was the most fit of them, his body was perfectly athletic. I knew from his build he played a lot of sports.

"You two, tell us whats going on?" he asked.

"Whats your name?" I asked him.

"Tyler...Tyler Crowley," Jim said.

"Your Jim Hilfiger," Tyler said.

"You two know one another?" I asked Jim.

"They all went to Forks. They graduated years ago," Jim said.

"My name is Mike Newton," the one with the blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"Lee Stephens," a guy with black hair and blue and green eyes said.

"DJ Garret," a guy with black hair and gray eyes.

"Austin Marks," a guy with sandy hair and amber eyes said.

They all looked at me and paid little to no mind to Jim. They had a gentle almost loving look. I knew right away they had been compelled.

"Your really pretty," Mike said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah," Austin said.

"Please, tell us what happened," Tyler said.

"What do you remember?" Jim asked.

They continued to look at me, acting like Jim wasn't even there.

"I remember we just got back from going out last night. I remember some of the guys went to bed and I staid up to watch tv," Tyler said, "but then things get blurry, like a dream...did we...did we have sex with you?"

"It would appear so," I said.

"Why do we look different? We look like we have spent months in the gym," DJ said.

"Get some cloths on, we need to talk."

A little over an hour later we had explained everything to them.

They had found their cloths and put them back on.

Jim and I told them we were werewolves from La Push. That they had the gene, that because of the compulsion it had called them and in having sex with me they were now one of us.

"How...how did this happen?" Austin asked.

I stood up. "Maybe if we phase," I said.

"Phase?" Lee asked.

"That's what we call it when we transform," I said.

"But how do we do it?" Mike asked.

"You can feel it right? Something inside you, scratching to get out?" Jim asked.

"I thought that was something I ate," DJ said.

I nodded to Tyler.

"You and me will phase, we're alphas and can share out thoughts."

"How do you know I am an alpha?" Tyler asked.

"I can sense it. I am an alpha female, I sense your status. It's why they listen to you so quickly," I said.

He stood up. "So how do we do this?"

"First we take off our cloths. When you phase you shred anything you wear."

I took off my robe. Everyone in the room stared at me with wonder and lust. Even Jim.

"Focus!" I snapped.

"Sorry." Tyler looked nervously at his friends who all kept their eyes on me. He puled his sweat pants off and tossed them to the side. "Now what?"

"Now focus on anger, think of what really pisses you off. Focus on that and let your wolf come out."

I phased first and they all jumped back.

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"Unbelievable."

"You try," Jim said.

Tyler began to shake, then he phased. His fur was black, at first I thought it was black, but their was a slight red sheen to it. The color of a black cherry.

_Tyler?_

_Whoa! Leah?_

_"Yeah, it's me_

_This is amazing!_

_I know._

_Will this be similar with the others?_

_Yes and no. Normally wolves from different packs can do this. But since were both alphas we can share our thoughts. I should warn you, your connection to your pack will be stronger. We can chose what thoughts we cans hare, but the minds of your pack will be an open book. In a pack, there is no such thing as a secret. All your thoughts and feelings will be bare._

_Okay, that's going to be awkward_

_Don't worry, over time you can learn to shield your thoughts to better hide your memories and secrets. Now, think about last night. Try and remember. If we work together, maybe we can figure out what happened._

_Okay. Well like I said. The others had gone to bed but I staid up to watch some tv. Then things get blurry. What about you?_

_Jim and I went to bed, I remember waking up feeling like I was being watched but went back to sleep. Then I wake up and well know how that went._

_I have these flashes of last night._

_Let's focus on those. Maybe we can trigger something._

We focused on those shadowy memories, on the flashes of images, sounds and smells. Our recollections helped us remember what happened, our points of view merged and we both saw what happened.

* * *

Last Night

Leah lay on her back as Jim thrust into her.

When the compulsion activated Jim was immediately effected.

As Jim had his way with her the compulsion reached out, looking for more flesh. Looking for mates.

It reached out, looking for more. It sensed no other wolves, but it did sense gene carriers.

Those would do nicely.

So while Jim plundered her body the compulsion reached out and called to those gene holders who would serve her needs.

Tyler was watching tv at the time. Mike was snoring away on his bed, the others were in their room. Mike and Tyler shared one room while Lee, DJ and Austin shared the other.

They had gotten together to have a good time. College had been rough for all of them and they all needed a break.

So during break they decided to get together and hang. Maybe pick up a few chicks.

Mike and Jessica had broken up a few months after their first year in college. She had found a guy that was higher up in the social hierarchy then Mike was.

Austin and Samantha had broken up as well, not very many relationships had survived when people had graduated high school, though Ben and Angela were still going strong.

Tyler was thinking about turning the tv off and calling it a night when suddenly his skin began to burn. He cried out as his manhood felt like it had been doused in kerosene and lit on fire.

Mike began to writhe on his bed and the others were crying out next door.

Then the room was silent, Tyler's body still burned with need, all you would have to do was look at the tent that had formed below his waist.

Then as if in a dream Mike sat up, suffering from a similar situation. The both of them got up from their beds and headed for the door. The others walked in from their room suffering the same condition and they all got into the elevator and went up to the top floor.

No one spoke, no one wondered what was going on. It was as if they were hypnotized. They could feel some force pulling them in one direction.

So they followed it.

Just as Jim finished with Leah there was a knock on the door.

"Answer it," Leah ordered Jim.

He got up, his eyes had the same hollow look as the guys.

He opened the door and they walked in, Jim shut the door behind them and followed them back to the bedroom.

Leah sat on the bed, rubbing her breasts and fingering her core as she waited for their guests.

She was pleased with what she saw. They were all young, virile ad fit. They would make wonderful wolves.

She crawled down the bed towards Mike. He wore a pair of blue shorts with socks and a gray shirt.

He would be the first one she would sample.

She pulled down his shorts to his hips and freed his cock. She wrapped her mouth around it and began to bob her head up and down on it.

Mike moaned, he loved to get head. But trying to get Jessica to blow him had been almost impossible. Obviously he thought this woman had experience. He felt like he was about to cum from the way her tongue moved along his shaft.

He took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. Leah pulled his shorts down all the way, never once ceasing to remove his penis from her mouth.

He was going to take his socks off but she stopped him.

"Leave your socks on, they make you look more cute."

Mike did as she said and Leah tossed him on the bed. He looked so sweet and innocent. Leah had a thing for men who looked sweet and innocent. Some dark part of her liked to top men who were like that.

She climbed on top of him and rubbed his head against her opening, coating his shaft with her juices.

She lowered herself down and he was soon in her all the way. Mike ran his hands down her sides and then grabbed each breast and began to squeeze them as Leah began to ride him.

She was so warm, wet and tight. Her skin burned against his. He had never felt anything like it. She was much more beautiful then Jessica.

Mike could feel his balls begin to tighten, a sign of his end approaching. Leah could sense it too, and began to thrust down fast onto him. She loved seeing the look on his face, how his mouth hung open as if in a silent cry how his eyes were filled with rising pleasure as his body was on the border of release.

"Scream for me!" Leah demanded.

Mike let out a loud scream as he came, Leah herself cried out as the sensation. She could feel the gene in him begin to activate. His cried of pleasure soon turned to moans of pain as his body began to change.

Leah got off him and turned to look at the others. Jim grabbed Mike and pulled him off the bed and away from Leah.

None of the others looked at Mike, even when he burst into fur and became a yellow wolf with blue eyes. He fell to the

Leah smiled to Lee and cocked her finger at him. He wore nothing but a pair of tight briefs that chaffed against his aroused privates.

He walked over to her, he had a lovely pair of blue and green eyes. Leah ran her tongue over the bulge in his briefs, tracing the outline of his dick. She could feel it twitch through the fabric, begging to be released.

"Take me from behind," she told him.

Lee pulled down his briefs and he moved to get behind her on the bed. Leah sat up on her knees as Lee kissed her neck, she leaned her head back to capture his lips in a kiss and he pushed himself into her.

As he thrust into her from behind Leah watched the others. She licked her lips and grinned at them slyly. They were already rubbing themselves, trying to find some relief while Leah was fucked by Lee.

Lee brought his right hand down and began to finger Leah's clit. Causing her to feel more delightful sensations.

They both came with a shout and Lee began to convulse. Jim was quick to pull him off the bed and toss him to the floor where he phased.

"You two, come here," Leah said to DJ and Austin.

They took of their cloths and got on the bed, pressing Leah between the two of them Leah loved the feel of being between two bodies.

They kissed every bit of flesh they could reach with their lips. Leah laid on her side, the guys laid down with her.

DJ lifted up her leg while he kissed her neck. Austin who was in front of her aimed his cock at her opening and slid in. He began to pound into her while DJ slid his manhood along the crack of her ass.

Leah had Austin stop. She turned her head to look at DJ.

"You too, I want you both inside me," she said.

DJ moved his cock to her vagina, Leah lifted her leg higher and DJ slowly pushed his cock in along with Austin's. Leah cried out at the feeling of having both of them inside of her, biting her lip so hard she could almost taste blood.

They picked up their pace, thrusting into her wildly.

DJ blew his load first, quickly followed by Austin. Jim quickly grabbed them off the bed and tossed them to the floor where they soon phased and passed out.

Leah smiled at Tyler, he was the last one left. He wore nothing but a pair of gray sweat pants with no shirt and no socks.

"Your turn," she said.

She crawled back on the bed as Tyler got on it, he crawled on top of her.

She took her time with him, he was different from the others. She could sense the alpha in him, like Hans and Jake. He was an alpha by blood.

What that meant for the future she did not know and for now she did not care.

She slid the pants down his hip and wrapped her legs around his waist, Tyler immediately grabbed hold of himself and pushed himself into her.

He had been waiting for her to get done with the others, he was so horny from watching he couldn't wait.

Leah ran her nails down his back, forming deep scratches. Tyler cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Leah licked her fingers of his blood.

He continued to pound into her, his balls slapping against her ass.

When Leah came her walls clamped down on him, pushing him over the edge. He let lose a stream of semen into her and began to shake and convulse as as he began to phase, Jim quickly grabbed him and moved him off the bed and unto the ground where like the others as a result of phasing and the compulsion releasing them from it's control he fell asleep.

"Come to me Jim, one last time," Leah said to Jim.

He crawled back onto the bed and ravished her once more. When they finished they fell asleep, where eventually they would awake.

Eventually at some point the peace of their dreams caused the guys to phase back to their human form where they continued to slumber peacefully, soon to wake up to their new lives.

* * *

Now

After Tyler and I got our memories back I gave Jake a call.

"Leah, hey," he said.

I noticed there was something odd about his voice.

"Are the boys okay?" I asked.

"There was a...incident."

"What?"

"Some nut killed himself in front of them. I was about to call you. Listen Billy wants you and Jim to come back as soon as you can. Apparently something bad is going down and we need everyone."

"I'm bringing company," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"The compulsion went wild again. And we have some new wolves."

"Oh God, was it a vampire?"

"No...at least I don't think. There guys from Forks."

"How old?"

"About as old as us," I said.

"God, what else could go-"

"Finish that line and I will rip your balls off," I said.

"Who are these guys?"

I told him who they were.

"Mike Newton? You slept with Mike Newton the marshmallow?"

"Wait! That's that Jacob guy Bella was friends with!" Mike said having heard what Jake said.

"Yeah, he's my alpha, my mate and one of my baby daddies," I said.

"One of...how many babies do you have?" DJ asked.

I ignored them and continued to talk to Jake.

"I don't know if I should return. What if the compulsion hits?"

"If it was active again then it would have awakened by now. Just come back. Bring the new guys, this will involve them as well."

"Jake, there is something you should know. Tyler is an alpha. I think he might be descended from your line."

"You sure?"

"When ever I slept with Collin, Jared or their dads I could sense the alpha potential in them. I sensed it in Tyler and it became activated."

"Hold on."

I could hear the sounds of a cabinet door being opened and papers moving around.

"I am looking through the files we made after the Cullen's helped us find out who had the gene. Let's see...ah, Tyler Crowley. You are right, his great-great-grandmother was Alyssa Black. Her father was Ryan Black and her mother was Esther Uley."

"How is this going to work? When you are a born alpha you don't just stop being alpha like Sam did."

"We have had two packs before. They can have Forks and we can look after La Push."

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

'Leah...did you tell them...about the reason for the compulsion?"

"Not in full detail."

"Then you should tell them everything before you get here. I will let Billy know what happened."

"Okay."

"I love you," he said.

I was surprised. Jake and I were mates, we have been sleeping together in both terms of the words for over a year and had a son, but he never once told me he loved me.

"I love you too," I said, even more surprised to find I meant it.

"Come back safe. And sorry your anniversary was ruined."

"Hey, that's life," I said bitterly.

We ended the call.

"What did you mean when you said you didn't tell us in full detail about the compulsion?" Tyler asked.

I sighed.

"You guys need to know a few more things before we go to La Push," I said.

* * *

Billy P.O.V

Everyone was here.

Every wolf, even the knew ones Leah had made. Leah and Jim had told them everything.

The elders were here as well.

We were all outside my house, no way could everyone fit inside.

The mood was somber. Taylor and the others were quiet, withdrawn and had a haunted look in their eyes.

Seeing that man kill himself had shaken them. They had killed a few animals, but seeing a man lost in madness take his own life had shaken them as it would for even the average adult.

But they were still new to this world, still learning.

"We are all here because a very real threat to us, and maybe the world," I said. "last night, the pups saw a man kill himself. The man was named James Franklin, days ago he escaped from the mental word at the Hospital in Forks. His death and what happened to Leah last night as connected I believe."

"How? What does some nut killing himself have to do with a wolf orgy hundreds of miles away?" Leah asked.

"Before he died James said something. Taylor, could you please tell what was said?"

Taylor took a deep breath, his brothers and Harry surrounded him closely, lending him their support.

"It was like he wasn't really there. He didn't seem to notice us or care. And he looked at that damn tree like it was a living thing. He even seemed to speak to it. He turned to us and said 'Shipa Kadidu has a message for you. He wants you to know he will be waking up soon. And when he does, he's going to eat your souls. He also wants me to make one final sacrifice. He says if I do this, then the voices will stop speaking to me. He says your all going to burn, that he will strip the flesh from your bodies and fall asleep to the sounds of your screams. He says the end is coming. And it's all your mothers fault'."

"Me? How is this my fault?" Leah asked.

"Shipa Kadidu. That is Quileute for black dog," Old Quil said.

I nodded. "Yes. As you all know, once during the time of Kaheleha the spirit chose a woman to bare the sons of the spirit warriors to combat an evil spirit," I said.

"You mean Ok³umin," Leah said.

I nodded. "As I once said, there are stories only the chief knows. Secrets we must keep from the pack and the tribe. This story was one of them. The spirit that the warriors had to face was a horrible demon. A spirit of death and destruction. A being that feeds on the pain of others. Over the centuries many tribes fell victim to this beast before it set it's sights on the Quileute's. The spirit warriors and their son's combined their power to face the spirit. But it was a powerful monster. We called him Shipa Kadidu. And the spirit warriors defeated him by taping into the power of nature itself to seal him away inside a tree. That tree was the same one where James killed himself. That and what happened last night leads me to believe one thing. For the first time in a millennium he is starting to awaken."

No one spoke. They all looked shocked and frightened.

"How can you be sure Billy?" Sue asked.

"I am the only one who knew about Shipa Kadidu. The spirit must have some how influenced that poor man. He had a history of schizophrenia. A mind like that would be easily influenced by such a dark spirit."

"Bu what does he have to do with what happened last night?" Leah asked.

"Shipa Kadidu took the form of a great wolf. He always attacks on the night of the new moon when darkness is at it's strongest. Last night was the new moon."

"But you said he is a spirit of death and destruction. Last night was nothing like any of that," Jim said.

"We we're hypnotized into impregnating a stranger. That's a lot of things but not evil related," Lee said.

"True, Shipa Kadidu fed on the emotions of humans. Particularly when it came to pain and anger. Legends say he would cause entire tribes to go mad and kill one another just to feed on their deaths. But if he somehow learned to feed on other emotions he might be able to feed on those."

"But why now? Why after all these years?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe he needed a female werewolf, maybe because of the compulsion. I don't know. But if Shipa Kadidu is awakening then the whole world is in jeopardy. In those days there were millions and millions of people. Now there are billions. So many minds for him to corrupt, so many wars for him to feed on. I shudder to think the power he could gain and the damage he could cause."

"Is there any way we can know for sure?" Sam asked.

"We need to inspect the tree. See if there are any signs."

"And I need to speak to the spirit, if anyone can give us answers it is her," Leah said.

"But if the spirit warriors could defeat this thing why can't all of us? We're werewolves right?" Mike asked.

"Maybe you haven't realized new guy, but our ancestors used magic. We can turn into wolves but we can't fight spirits," Paul sneered at Mike.

"My name is Mike, and sorry for asking a question while everyone else is acting like we already lost!" Mike growled at him.

"You shouldn't even be here! Your not Quileutes!"

"Fuck you man!" DJ said.

"Yeah, you think we wanted this?" Austin asked.

"Kind of a dick move to pull a race card don't you think?" Lee asked.

"Why don't you shut your mouth pale face!" Brady snapped.

"Why don't you punk!" Tyler growled.

"Mind yourself!" Jake said.

"Fuck you! I am not in your pack and neither are my friends!" Tyler said.

"Then why don't you go back to Forks where you belong!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to look at Howie.

"Look at you guys! An ancient evil is about to awaken and threatens our homes and your all bickering about stupid shit!" we all looked at him in surprise. Howie never swears.

Harry stepped forward. "Howie is right. It doesn't matter how much Quileute the new guys have in them. They are as much descended from Taha Aki as we are. How many times have we seen pales faces on First beach or camping in the woods? How many of us can say we don't have white ancestors? Grandma Molly is white, so are plenty other people in the tribe."

"We should be working together, not fighting." Taylor said. "If this spirit wakes up it won't care who you are or what you are. It made a guy cut his own arms open. I may still be new to this world, but I got a close look at what evil is and this thing is evil."

"Maybe it is here now," Gabriel said.

"Grandpa Billy said it could cause entire tribes to go mad. Maybe it has gained enough power to start influencing us even while it is trapped. Maybe it wants us to fight one another so we can't stand against it," Brayden said.

Taylor walked up to Tyler.

"I am sorry you got dragged into this. I really am. But please work with us. Us and our fathers. If it comes for the Quileute's it will come for everyone, Forks included. Let us all work together to stop this."

Taylor extended his hand to Tyler. Tyler looked at his hand, then back to Taylor.

"Your really six months old?"

"Yeah. I grew fast."

"And my son...our sons. They will grow up fast too right?"

"Yes. I am sorry this can't be normal. Believe me," Leah said.

"Shit, yesterday I was worried about passing college and finding a girlfriend. Now I am an alpha werewolf, going to be a daddy, have some kind of weird love connection to a woman I don't know and may have to fight an ancient spirit. I should be freaking out. But I saw Leah's mind. I know this is all true. We know it is true. So if some evil spirit is about to show up and fuck things up then I'll help, we will. For our kids and our home."

Tyler took Taylor's hand and shook it. I saw Leah look at Taylor with fierce pride. I was proud of my grandson as well, proud that he was able to act so calm and rational while everyone else was starting to lose their cool.

Jake walked up and offered his hand to Tyler as well.

"Taylor is right, I don't know why I acted like that. Maybe this spirit is messing with our heads. But Quileute or not you are of Taha Aki's blood, that makes us kin."

Tyler and he shook hands.

"Alright then, we need to inspect the tree. Leah, contact the spirit, find out what is going on," I said.

"I will," she said.

"How do you contact the spirit? Some kind of ritual?" Mike asked.

"Kind of, I can contact her through sex," Leah said.

"Oh."

She turned to look at the others. "So, any volunteers?" she asked.

All the wolves save for Seth, Collin, and the boys raised their hand.

"All these guys are your lovers?" Austin asked.

"I have a very unique sex life," she said.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

Paul and I ran through the woods.

 _Shouldn't we fuck first?_ he asked.

_I want to see this tree myself. I think I have seen it before_

We came into the clearing where the boys saw James kill himself.

The second we arrived I knew I had been there before.

We phased back into our human forms. I rubbed my arms, feeling inexplicably cold.

"What did you mean you think you saw it before?" Paul asked me.

"When Seth was born I was excited, I wanted to be a big sister. But over the months I became more and more jealous. I hated all the attention he was getting. So I decided I was going to live in Makah with Emily. So after my parents went to bed I packed a bag and left the house. Needless to say I got lost. I must have spent hours in the woods trying to find my way back home. Eventually I came across this thing."

I looked at the tree. It was just as I remembered it. Pitch black bark, branches that looked sharp and spiky, not a single leaf grew on it. But it was the silence that got me.

It was just as quiet as I remembered. Not a single animal was in the vicinity, hell even the wind seemed to be quiet.

The pile of corpses was still here, I could faintly smell blood from when James had cut himself open.

"Man, that thing looks creepy as shit," Paul said.

"I was afraid if it when I was a little girl. I remember just staring at it, to afraid to move. As if I might wake it up. Dad found me and brought me back home. I had a few nightmares about this place. I dreamed I was here, all alone. Like I was the last person on the planet."

"Maybe it is so quiet and cold here because of the spirit," Paul said.

"Maybe. Come on, let's go somewhere else. I don't want to make love anywhere near this thing," I said.

"Me either, I don't think I could get it up. I have such a feeling of dread," he said.

We turned to leave and suddenly I felt light headed.

"Leah, are you okay?" Paul asked.

"I...I...feel."

"Leah!"

The ground was rushing up to meet me, but Paul caught me in time before I could fall.

I closed my eyes, and fell into darkness.

* * *

_I stood in front of Paul and myself, he was cradling me, trying to wake me up._

_The tree looked different now, it was covered in a black tar like substance and seemed to be pulsing like some vile organ._

_"Daughter."_

_I turned and saw the spirit walking from the woods._

_She wore a scarlet robe with a hood up, I could barley see her lips._

_"How did I get here?" I asked._

_"I brought you here, we must talk."_

_"About Shipa Kadidu?"_

_The tree seemed to pulse harder._

_"Speak not his name, words have power and when you say the name of a spirit you draw their attention. Given his prisons state there is no telling how much influence her has."_

_"So Billy was right, the spirit did activate the compulsion last night?" I asked._

_She nodded. "Yes. Since his imprisonment he has grown weaker. But in the last century humanity has waged some brutal and bloody wars. He has been able to siphon the dark energies all the wars and bloodshed have created to gain enough power to project his own essence into the world. But he found another source of energy. You."_

_"Me? How?"_

_"He is a wolf spirit Leah. Like calls to like. He has been feeding on the energies you and your pack make when you mate."_

_"But he is a spirit of destruction, love isn't destruction."_

_"If misused it can be a highly destructive thing. Just ask the Trojans. Such a long and terrible war because of a forbidden love. In a way, love is like a force of nature. It can be beautiful, but if not respected it can leave nothing but devastation in it's wake. It may not be what he usually feasts on, but it has slowly been nourishing him. It gave him the strength he needed to activate the compulsion himself last night."_

_"Well if he feeds on sexual energies then I won't have sex no more."_

_"It is too late daughter."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"Last night gave him the power he needed. Soon he will break free."_

_I felt dread wash over me._

_"How long?"_

_"He will break free on the new moon, this October."_

_"But that is two months away!"_

_"There are times when the world of the material and the world of the spirit meet. The veil between the two is weakened allowing spirits to come to and from more easily. This will be the best time for him to escape and if he does the damage he will cause will be unimaginable. Many people will die. His first target will be the Quileute's. He will finish what he started all those ages ago."_

_"There has to be a way to stop him!"_

_"Fear not daughter, there is a way. The Lupus."_

_The name was familiar, I didn't know where I had heard of it. Then I remembered Hans telling me about them._

_"The werewolf group."_

_"Yes. They have knowledge that will be able to help you fight him. You can not stop him from awakening, but you can defeat him once and for all. But only with the Lupus helping you."_

_"But how do I contact them?" I asked._

_"Hans will know. You are the only one that can stop him daughter. If you fail, then La Push will be destroyed and the world will once more fall prey to his appetites."_

_I wanted to ask her more questions, but I suddenly felt very heavy and there was a sensation like I was falling down and once more I saw nothing but black._

* * *

I woke up to Paul shaking me.

"Leah! Leah!"

I opened my eyes and he hugged me.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"The spirit Paul. She pulled me into the spirit world. She told me how to stop him. Come on, we need to go tell the others."

We phased back to human and he saw what had happened. We left that damned clearing and headed back for Billy's.

* * *

The Spirit World

_The spirit watched the two of them run off._

_She smiled._

_"Dumb slut. Can't believe she fell for that!"_

_"You always were a sly one Shipa Kadidu."_

_The spirit turned and saw the real spirit behind him._

_"Really? A red robe? What is it with you wolf spirits and red cloaks and robes?" the real spirit asked._

_The spirit in the cloak smiled. Then it began to shake and convulse and the red cloak turned to blood and fell to the ground in a red puddle, revealing a wolf with scarlet red eyes and black fur like tar and ash._

_"It's been popular since the fable. Can't help but love a classic."_

_"Your portrayal of me was horrible, I can't believe Leah fell for it."_

_"She has no love for you ancient one."_

_"Love or not, she is still my chosen. You do well to remember that," the spirit said with a dark tone._

_"Now, now I may have been inside a tree for the past millennium but I remember the rules. I can not physically harm her. But that doesn't mean I can't manipulate her."_

_"You play a dangerous game Shipa Kadidu. The last time you went against the Quileute's you were bound to this tree."_

_"That was when they could still use magic. All they can do now is turn into wolves. Not a single one of them has even a spark of the old power. They can no more harm me then they could the air. And though I may not harm your precious chosen whore I cans still take my bloody vengeance on the tribe."_

_Shipa Kadidue grinned at her._

_"And it's all thanks to you. Had you not given her the compulsion I would not be able to do this. So much for the all knowing earth mother."_

_The spirit appeared in front of him. She reached into his hellish mouth and grabbed his tongue._

_"Understand this you little wretch, I may not be able to harm you unless you break the laws. But do not test me. You watch your tone or I will bury so far into the spirit world you will never be able to leave. understand?"_

_He nodded and she let him go, he quickly backed away from her, his tail between his legs and his ears flat against his skull._

_"My apologies lady. I meant no harm."_

_"Please, you are a spirit of destruction. Harm is all you know to do."_

_"I must ask, you had to know this would happen. So why not warn her?"_

_"Leah is a resourceful girl. She will stop you."_

_"But she thinks bringing the Lupus here will stop me. She does not know it will only free me. I have not enough power to break free but with the Lupus I will."_

_The spirit waved her hand through the air. "Your plans are irrelevant. I will not try to stop you because I know it will end in failure. Just remember not to lay a paw on my chosen."_

_She disappeared and Shipa Kadidu returned to his prison._

_He had gained power from the orgy last night, but he needed more. He needed more wolves to get the power he needed._

_Tricking Leah had been easy. She was convinced she was the only one who could stop it. She would feel the burden of guilt and responsibility and she would do everything she could to stop him._

_Not knowing she was only helping him be free once more._

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I dialed Hans number on my cell.

Before he and his pack left he gave me his number.

I had helped save him and the others from Ulf and they promised to be there if I ever needed them.

I had no idea how to contact the Lupus, but Hans might. Ulf had been a member of their little group before they realized what a fucking psycho he was and kicked his ass out.

I thought they should have put him out of his misery, it would have saved a lot of lives.

"Who is this?" a voice said coldly, answering the phone.

"Nice to hear from you Hans," I said.

"Leah?"

"Yeah."

"What is wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Cut the shit Leah. This is the first time I have heard from you in a year. What has happened?"

"Hans, is there any way you can contact the Lupus?" I asked.

He was quiet for several seconds. Yeah. I know of ways. Why? You want to join them?"

"Not exactly."

I told him everything that had happened. All about Shippa Kadidu. I was on the phone for almost an hour explaining things to him.

"Shit. A lot really can happen in a year."

"Yeah, especially if you have a magical snatch."

He laughed. "I forgot ho dry your humor can be."

"I need the Lupus Hans. It's the only way to stop this thing. And I wouldn't mind having you on my side either."

"Do you miss me?" he asked teasingly.

Hans and I had sex once. It was so I could activate his alpha power and free him from Ulf. I hadn't compelled him, his gene came from another source.

"I have enough men in my life Hans. You were a wonderful lover, but not good enough to make me fall for you."

"Damn, you know how to cut deep." there was no hurt in his voice, just mirth.

"You sound better. How has your quest been going?"

Hans and the others were forced to do a lot of bad things by Ulf. Murder and rape just to name a few. Once Hans killed Ulf Hans and the others left to undo the damage they caused, or at least as much of it as they could.

"Good. We found some of the people we helped sell into slavery. Some we managed to free, others died before we could find them and others...well...some things can't be fixed. We've killed many of the people Ulf did deals with. Rotten scumbags just like he was."

"I am glad. Your a good guys Hans, I know you will find redemption."

"It's all to you Leah. I am forever in your debit. I will look into the Lupus."

"I hate to rush you but we have until October."

"When they here you are chosen by the earth I think that will speed things up. The Lupus have only been around for a few centuries but they have a lot of ceremony and procedures. Telling them you need their help to stop an evil spirit might not be enough to get them to meet you. But if you tell them about your kids that would definitely get them over to you sooner."

"Are these guys trustworthy? If they let Ulf into their ranks-"

"I seem to recall Ulf charming you and your pack into telling him you secrets."

He had a point there. Ulf was a fucking crazy bastard who made Charles Manson look tame but he was really good at pretending to be a good guy.

"Good point. But last thing I need is a bunch of crazy packs showing up trying to steal my babies or trying to use me. I don't want another Poppy or wolf incident," I said.

"The Lupus as a good people. Tell you what, let me join them and see how they are. We'll go from there."

"We have a time limit Hans. Remember that."

"I'll call you soon. Just be patient," he said.

"Not one of my virtues," I said.

We ended the call and I sighed.

There was a knock on the door and Jim walked in.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that. Our anniversary just got shot to hell," I said.

"There will be more." he sat down next to me and kissed me. "Maybe this is a good thing. The more wolves we have the better chance we will have," he said.

"Except now I have more guys compelled to me and I am going to have their kids too. I mean, I don't know these guys and now I am pregnant with their children!"

Jim hugged me. "It's okay Leah. You have me and all the others here. We'll help you."

I leaned into him. "But who is going to help us?"

 

**Fusedtwilight: Can they stop Shipa Kadidu? Will the Lupus come to help? Find out.**


	25. Chapter 25

Pack Mother

Chapter 25

 

**Fusedtwilight: We meet the Lupus and Shippa Kaddidu is up to no good. And a big thanks to James Firepaw who came up with the character Michael.**

 

Leah P.O.V

"Leah time to get up!" I heard Jake yell.

I groaned. Today was the big day.

It was October first, we only had fourteen days until the full moon and Shippa Kadidu was released.

Tyler and the guys from Forks formed their own pack. We taught them the ropes and they learned pretty quick. They enjoyed the power being a wolf gave them, especially the strength and super toned bodies.

I had to add them to my list of lovers. They were compelled to me now, it could not be helped.

Hans joined the Lupus, they had been reluctant at first due to his relation to Ulf. But when he told them Ulf was dead and he and his pack were trying to ear redemption they decided to give them a chance.

They were very interested to hear about us, even more so when they learned about my sons and about me being a chosen of the earth.

After that they opened communications with us and now after many painstaking weeks they would all be here today.

Hans and his pack were already on their way. Hans was going to help me learn more about the Lupus and how they worked.

I have been having trouble sleeping as of late. I have been having a lot of bad dreams. And by bad I mean I wake up in the middle of the night screaming like a fucking banshee and wake the whole damn house up.

I got a quick shower and got dressed.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Eager to get something to eat.

I had one hell of a day ahead of me. I had to learn all about the rules and regulations of the Lupus and try to convince them to help us stop Shippa Kadidu.

So imagine my horror when I go into the kitchen and find a blood bath.

The floor and walls was stained red with blood. Jim and Seth were slumped over the table, Jim's spine was ripped out and Seth had a knife through his eye.

Mom was on the floor, her intestines ripped out and wrapped around her neck.

Jacob had a butcher knife in his head.

I clutched my mouth. To stifle the scream and to keep from vomiting. How could this have happened? I was only in the shower for fifteen minutes.

I ran out of the kitchen into a living room. Only to find a new horror waiting for me.

My boys...my babies...they were dead.

Alex was missing the skin on his chest and arms, Spencer's neck was twisted all the way around, Tyson was pinned to the wall by several knives in a crucifixion style.

I began to stumble around, I must be dreaming, this must be a nightmare! Yes another horrible dream. I shut my eyes and tried to wake up.

I opened my eyes but the bodies still remained.

I bit my arm until I tasted the coppery taste of blood on my tongue, until my who arms screamed in pain. But I did not wake up.

My foot bumped something, I looked down and let out a pitiful moan.

Howies severed head stared up at me, his face blank. Peaceful even.

I fell to my knees and picked up his head, holding it close to my chest.

"Why? Why?" I whimpered.

"Leah."

I looked up and saw dad.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"Oh baby, look at what you have done."

"Me...I don't understand," I said.

"You thought you could stop Shippa Kadidu. Did you really think you could stop a creature that has existed since before mankind? What were you going to do? Sleep your way to victory. You think just because nature made you her magical whore you were something special?"

I knew then and there this thing wasn't my father. It's eyes lacked his warmth, his joy.

"What are you?" I demanded.

He smiled.

"Took you long enough to figure it out. How do you like the illusion? Was it traumatic enough?"

"Illusion? Their still alive?" I asked.

"Afraid so, but I will be killing them all soon enough. Don't worry," he said with a sneer.

"Don't you dare touch them!" I yelled standing up.

"Oh I will do more then touch them little she-bitch. I am going to kill every...single...last...one of them. But not you, I can't touch you as you are natures chosen. But the ones you love? Oh yeah, their going to die."

He took a step closer to me. I could smell the tobacco dad used to smoke and the smell of baked fish.

"I can't hurt you physically. But I can destroy your soul Leah Clearwater. I will make you watch as everyone precious to you dies a slow and painful death. You will be my masterpiece, a once proud and fierce woman warrior turned into a sniveling pitiful broken shell. And when the world is ash and drowning in it's own blood, you will know it is all your fault!"

"Fuck you!" I yelled.

I brought my fist back and punched him in the face. I felt his nose break under my knuckles and felt a thrill of savage pleasure.

For two seconds.

"Leah what the hell!"

Jake was glaring at me, popping his nose back into place.

"Mom, why did you hit dad?" Taylor asked appearing in front of me.

I jumped at him, wrapping my arms around him and smothering him with kisses.

"Oh my baby!"

I jumped to Jake next and hugged him.

"Oh God, you alive, your all alive!"

"Is mom going through one of those emotional woman things that makes them act crazy?"

"You men periods?"

"I thought it was menopause?"

"I thought they were all crazy like that?"

"Leah what in Gods name is wrong?"

Everyone I saw dead was in the living room. I hugged each and every last one of them, kissing them and holding them tight.

"I thought you were all dead," I cried.

"Sweetie you came into the kitchen and started freaking out," mom said.

"Yeah, then you ran into the living room and were holding the pillow and calling it your sweet baby. They you were talking to someone," Taylor said.

"I saw the spirit!"

"What did she want?" Jake asked.

"No, not nature. Shippa Kadidu," I said.

The room went deathly silent.

"He was here?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, he messed with my head. Made me think you were all dead."

"But I thought he wasn't supposed to be released until the new moon?" Jake asked.

"He still is imprisoned. But he is stronger now. Strong enough to be able to mess with us. We have to get the Lupus to help us," I said.

"But how, we kill vampires, not spirits. We're not spirit warriors, we don't know nothing about magic," Taylor said.

"Maybe they have records. Or something that can help us," Howie said.

"Let's hope, otherwise we're all dead," I said.

* * *

 

Jacob P.O.V

Hans and two of his pack arrived an hour after Leah's episode.

He took one look at us and knew something was wrong.

We told him what had happened.

Hans and his boys looked different, before their hair had been styled in a punk rock style. But now they had cut it like ours. I wondered if it was because Ulf made them keep their hair like that.

I could not help but glare at Hans. He had kidnapped Leah and would have helped Ulf take over the pack.

It wasn't is fault, he was under Ulf's thumb just like the rest of them. But it still didn't make me feel amicable towards him.

He didn't glare at me, but he matched my gaze with a cold one. He knew I wasn't happy to see him, but he didn't care.

The elders were here, we were all at the Cullen house talking about the Lupus who would be here later tonight.

"Where is the rest of your pack?" I asked.

The ones with him were his cousins Dominick and Håkon. There had been several more with him before. But they were not with him now.

"Some left to find their own path to redemption. Others...even with Ulf dead his shadow lingered to strongly in some of their hearts. They had to be...taken care of."

Håkon and Dominick had the same steely gaze as Hans. Their faces were unreadable.

"You killed them?" Billy asked sounding shocked.

"Only because we had to. They couldn't help themselves any more. All the years Ulf had them killing messed with them to bad. They tried to fight the urge but they kept on slipping up. We had no choice," Hans said.

"So it's just you three now?" Leah asked.

Hans nodded.

"I'm sorry. I know that must have been difficult for you."

"It was. They were good once but Ulf just got too deep inside their heads. They are at peace now, that is all that matters."

"What can you tell us about the Lupus?" Billy asked retuning us to the matter at hand.

"The Lupus used to have more members. Not just wolves but other shifter groups as well. But eventually things fell apart."

"Why?"

"The Lupus acts as a democracy with the alphas of each group as a leader. Problem is every alpha wants to be the top dog and give the orders. They spent more time arguing over leadership then anything else. The wolves wanted to have the most influence since they were the ones who started it. Lupus is Latin for wolf."

"So some left because they didn't get to be in charge," Leah said.

Hans nodded. "Others quit when they saw nothing was getting done. Now only five wolf packs are what remain. The members are Qing Hou the alpha of he Qinghai pack in China. Michael Firepaw from the Nakota tribe in Canada, Yosef Barak of the Lebanon pack in the Middle East-"

"The Middle East? Are there even real wolves in the Middle East?" I asked asked.

"Since always, they used to exist in larger numbers but they were hunted down. They exist in several areas," Leah said.

"How do you know that?"

"After I phased I did a lot of research on wolves. I wanted to know how much of our behavior would be influenced by wolf instincts."

"Smart girl," Hans said. "Next is Jaya Kapoor, alpha of the Nagaland pack from India. Finally Marco Vega from Matamoros Mexico."

I noticed he didn't mention this Marco guy as a alpha or his pack for that matter. He only spoke of where he was from.

"And what are they like? These guys are from all over the world. I am sure they have their own traditions and belief systems. But how will that effect how they interact with us?" Sam asked.

"Good question Sam, what can we expect from the Lupus? What are their personalities? Who will be the most difficult to work with?" I asked.

"Michael is a good man. He is very protective of his pack so he might be hesitant to get involved in a fight. Qing and his people are really formal and big on tradition so you have to act proper around them. Yosef and Jaya I think you will have an easier time convincing to help. They have been wanting to restore the Lupus to it's glory days and they think you are a good omen. They are big on signs and omens. The one I think you will have the hardest time with is Marco. When he found out you guys have an alliance and Jake is imprinted on a hybrid he flipped his lid. Said we should just leave you all to die."

"I take it both he and his pack hate vampires," Leah said.

"Well, all the packs hate them. Treaty or not don't tell me you had warm fuzzy feelings for the Cullen's before the imprint and all."

Leah and I shared a look. We both knew both of us had once had nothing but contempt for them.

"But Marco has an especially good reason to hate vampires. Did the Cullen's ever teach you guys anything about the southern vampire wars?" Hans asked.

"Some vampire called Benito came up with the idea to use newborns as a resource. As we all know for their first year a vampire is stronger then older vampires. Benito built an army of these newborns and with them he began to wipe out other covens and take over their territory. But over time the other vampire covens figured this out and made armies of their own," I said.

"But the war became to intense and drew too much attention so the Volturi had to intervene," Leah said.

"And too this day the vampires of the south still wage their wars but on a smaller scale so not to attract attention. But there is more to the story then you know," Hans said.

"Marco...my God of course. If we got new wolves because of the Cullen's, their allies and the Volturi showing up what would happen if newborns were being created, destroyed and created all the time?" Leah asked.

"Exactly. As a result of so many newborns running around the south many shifters were called to protect humans from them. But when the vampires realized the shifters were a threat to their hunting territories they waged war on them as well. Wiping out entire packs, when they realized the gene ran in families they went for them as well. Over the years the shifters were driven to the brink of extinction. Marco's family moved from their home generations ago to avoid being wiped out. Marco and his father were the last ones to phase. But his father was killed years ago. Now he is the only one left."

"So he has no pack?" I asked.

"No. As far as anyone knows, he is the last shifter in Mexico. Needless to say Marco has a immense hatred of vampires and he sees you guys as nothing but a bunch of traitors."

"Great, we already have an enemy," I said.

"Marco is young, brash and angry. But he is desperate, he has asked for help from the other Lupus members. But they don't have large packs. The change only happens when a shifter of the right age comes across a vampires scent."

"We know, the last wolf pack was during my great-grandfathers time. We usually only had four or three wolves at a time, then the Cullen's came and then the compulsion now we have thirty-two in our pack counting the boys, six in the Forks pack and more wolves on the way once Leah gives birth to the new group," Sam said.

"Maybe we could convince Marco to help us by offering to lend him some of our wolves. God knows we have more then enough," Billy said.

"Good plan. The other Lupus members can not afford to send any of their wolves and risk loosing them. But I am sure your sons would be a great help to Marco," Hans said.

"My boys are not a commodity to be traded!" Leah growled.

"Taylor and the others have never fought a vampire before. We have trained them but they have never been in a life or death situation. I am not sending my boys to fight without experience," I said.

Leah smiled at me. She liked hearing me call the kids my boys. Taylor may be my son but I still consider the rest to be my sons as well. We all do. They call us all pa pa and we all watched them grow and played with them and taught them.

They were our sons and we were their fathers.

"Then send some of the older more experience members go if you must. Marco can be a pain in the ass, but the kid just wants to protect his home and make sure all the deaths and sacrifices his family has made over the years means something. He bares the burden and responsibility of being the last shifter. Any man will follow someone to hell in back if they think they are the hope they are looking for," Hans said.

"Seems like a small favor we can grant in order to get a needed ally," Old Quil said.

"We should talk to the others about this, this is a serious thing to ask. If things are still unstable down there they will be in a lot of danger," Sam said.

"Agreed," I said.

"Alright, now what about Michael? You said he might be hesitant to help."

"Only to keep his pack safe. Like you they have been protecting their tribe for centuries."

"But Shippa Kadidu is a threat to the whole world, once he gets done with La Push there is not telling where he will attack next," Leah said.

"Make him realize that and he'll jump on bored. They all will once they realize the shit storm we are all in."

We continued to talk about tonight. Not knowing that Shipa Kadidu was not done causing misfortune.

* * *

 

Emily P.O.V

I paced back and forth in the room.

I was waiting for the alarm on my watch to go off letting me know it was time.

I had missed my period and got the test.

Sam and I were not trying to have a baby, but we weren't trying to not have one either.

I had been on the pill but with everything that has been going on I had lost track of my schedule.

Fearing the end of the world kind of makes you lose track of things.

The watch began to go off.

I quickly grabbed the white stick and looked at the results.

Positive.

Holy shit.

I'm pregnant.

Sam and I are going to have a baby.

Spencer is going to be so happy!

Everyone will be!

"Emily!" someone called.

It was Sam. He must be back from the meeting.

I can't wait to tell him.

I grabbed the stick and ran downstairs.

"Sam! I got good news!"

Sam stood in the living room. I walked over to him, waving the pregnancy test.

"Guess whos going to be a daddy again?" I asked.

He said nothing. He just looked at me with a blank look.

"Sam whats wrong?" I asked.

"Em, it's over. We're done."

I felt like someone had sucked all the air out of my body. I felt like a balloon with a hole in it. All the happiness was quickly leaving me.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, I know your my imprint and all. And I will help you care for the kid. But let's face it. It's all about Leah. She was my first love and now I am compelled to her, you can't beat that. I'm going to move in with her."

"Sam...this...this why?"

"Weren't you listening? God what are you dumb? I don't want to be with you any more. What don't you get about that?"

He shook his head.

"Bad enough your face is all fucked up. Why did I have to imprint on an idiot. Leah is much smarter and prettier then you. Even before I scared you. Thank God I am compelled to her, now I can have a real woman."

He turned around and began to walk away.

"Later, call me when you pop the kid out, I send some money."

"Sam wait!" I yelled.

I ran to him, my hand went to grab his shoulder, only to pass through air.

It was like he was a ghost, there was nothing to grab.

"What?" I asked.

Sam, or the thing that pretended to be him began to laugh a deep menacing tone that I had never heard come from Sam's mouth.

"What the hell are you?" I asked.

He turned to face me, a sneer on his face.

"Took you long enough to figure that out. I was hoping to draw this out a little longer. I just paid your slut cousin a visit and had some fun with her. That power boost she gave me has been a lot of fun."

"Shippa Kadidu," I said. Realizing who and what he was.

"I always hated that name. Black Dog, that is not terrifying enough. Black Dog of Death or Black Dog of Destruction are better."

"You can't be here, it's not the new moon yet," I said.

"True, but the veil between the worlds is starting to weaken already and I have enough power to project my power into the physical plane. Just enough power to entertain myself while I wait to break free."

He took a step forward and I a step back. He shouldn't be able to hurt me, but I wasn't taking no chances.

"And when I do break free I will let you live for a while. Long enough for that little worm growing inside you to get a little bigger. Then when your nice and plump. Then I am going to rip it from your gut and eat it right in front of you."

He lunged at me, his eyes filled with a evil madness a serial killer shows to his victim. I screamed and he laughed.

"Wow, if this is what you are like when I am just a wraith I can't wait to see your reaction when I am corporeal."

He vanished. In the movies there is some kind of sound to mark their arrival or their leaving. But there was nothing I could hear. No disturbance in the air.

I fell to my knees and began to cry.

* * *

 

Jacob P.O.V

I took a steep out of the house to get some fresh air.

We have been going over the Lupus for a while now. I needed a break.

"Jacob."

My heart skipped a beat. It has been a long time since I heard that voice. I almost forgot what it sounded like.

But my body responded to it with the same jolt of excitement it did when I was a child.

I turned around and saw my mom.

She wore a red dress. Red was always her favorite color. Billy said it looked good on her.

"Jacob, my little Jay-Jay. Look at you, all grown up and handsome. And you have a son of your own. Taylor is so beautiful. I am kind of surprised though, I always thought you and Bella would be together. You always adored her, even when you were little."

"Your not my mother," I said.

I clenched my fists. Seeing her, more real then any picture, more vivid then any memory I had.

It hurt.

It was made worse because I knew it was not my mother.

"Shippa Kadidu!"

"Wow, congratulations. It took the women longer to realize who I was. I guess the men get all the brains right?"

I turned my back to him.

"I didn't know spirits were into cross dressing."

"Oh very clever. Humans get so huffy about shit like that. That's I love them so much."

He began to slowly dance around me, waltzing as if music was playing.

"They like to talk about peace and friendship and unity. Yet they kill one another over anything. Religion, gender, sexuality, some old grudge that happened generations ago. And they consider vampires monsters, humans have committed more murder then vampires. At least the blood suckers don't hide who and what they are. They don't need some bullshit excuse to kill. Kind of makes you wonder about the whole good and evil thing."

"Your just trying to screw with my head. Now piss off!"

He stopped dancing and placed his hands on his hips, giving me the same frown mom would give me when I misbehaved.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! Watch your mouth young man."

"Stop acting like her!" I growled.

"Fine, if you won't play with me maybe I will go speak to your daddy. Just imagine the shock seeing his precious wife will do to him. I dare say it will break his little heart."

"You stay away from him!"

"Your right, this form is not appropriate. I know, how about this!"

His form changed, his right arm was a bloody stump and the right side of his face was practically caved in.

I stumbled back.

"Oh that's right. You never saw what your mommy looked like after the accident. They had nailed the coffin shut so you never got to take one last peak. What do you think? I bet this will fuck with your dad's head."

"I swear to God I will stop you from rising! Your going to stay in that tree for all time! And I am going to piss on it until the day I die!" I snarled.

I think he tried to smile, but his face was so distorted I could not tell.

"Big talk little alpha. But your no spirit warrior and it took a whole group of them just to seal me in a tree. And I took a few of them out before that happened. So make your threats and your oaths. It will make your despair that much sweeter when I wipe you and the rest of those mongrels out."

He leaned in close.

"Now give mother a kiss."

I let out a roar and swiped my hand through the air. He disappeared and I was left alone.

"Jake?"

Leach came running out.

"Jake what is wrong?"

"Shippa Kadidu was here, he took my moms form," I said shakily.

"Oh God Jake you too?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Sam walked out next. The look on his face was part happy and part angry.

"I just got a call from Emily. She...she's pregnant."

"That's great!" Leah said hugging him.

"Congratulations Sam," I said shaking his hand.

"But she also had a visit from Shippa Kadidu. He messed with her like he did Leah."

"And me. I just had a chat with him myself."

"He really is getting stronger. We have to get the Lupus to help us!" Sam said.

"Don't worry, we will. I'll be damned if some evil spirit gets released on our watch," I said.

* * *

 

The Spirit World

Shippa Kadidu watched themselves

They acted tough and brave but he knew better.

They may be shifters but they were human enough to recognize the fear in their eyes.

The fear they would fail, the fear he would fulfill every dark promise.

The Lupus were all here and would be arriving soon at the house.

Everything was going according to plan, all it had to do was keep poking at the Quileute's to keep them on track.

The truth was without the Lupus help Shippa Kidadu could not escape his prison. The power he had gathered so far only allowed him to project his consciousness so far from his prison.

He needed more power and with all the wolves here he would have enough to finally free himself.

The Quileute's thought they were raising an army against him, they didn't realize they were only hastening their destruction.

* * *

 

Leah P.O.V

I was in my room getting ready.

The door opened and Embry came in.

"It's time, they are here," he said.

I took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," he said.

"How do they look?" I asked.

"The Lupus? They look friendly. The one from the south seems to have a stick up his ass."

"That will be Marco. From what I have heard he will be a major pain in the ass," I said.

"Nothing you can't handle."

I stood up. "So. How do I look?"

I wore a black strapless dress with a short skirt and three inch heels.

"You look amazing, as always," he said kissing me on the cheek.

"Alright, lets go meet the Lupus," I said.

He offered me his hand and led me downstairs.

Jake was waiting for us at the bottom of the steps. He had dressed up wearing a white shirt and tie with a silver pair of cotton pants and button jacket. The suit was tailored for Jake, they didn't make suits in his size so this had to be made especially for him.

He looked like he was a model for GQ.

Hans had advised us to appear to the Lupus together. As the mated alpha pair. Some of the Lupus didn't like the fact I had a husband and an alpha mate. Like Hans warned some of them were traditional.

I knew if I was going to make this alliance work I was going to have to kiss a lot of ass.

When it came to ass kicking I was an expert. But ass kissing?

Jake offered me his hand and I took it. We made our way into the living room where the Lupus were waiting.

The elders were here as were the imprints (sans Claire of course). Tyler and the Forks pack were here as well. Everyone was dressed formally and once Jake and I arrived the alphas all stood.

"Leah, Jake. Glad you finally came down. We were getting ready to send a search party," Billy said with a warm smile.

"Sorry for making you wait, I have been fretting on what to ware. First impressions and all," I said.

"A woman is allowed all the time in the world to make herself look presentable. And one so beautiful should be allowed all the time in the world." The one who spoke had a smooth face and dark eyes with a warm smile. "Jaya Kapoor." He extended to Jake who took his hand and shook it then to me.

He spoke good English, but I could still detect a faint accent.

"These are my fellow Lupus brothers. Come on guys, don't make me do the meet and greet."

An Asian man stepped forward. "Qing Hou." he bowed his head and raised his hand. Making a fist with one and tapping it against the flat of his palm.

Another man stepped forward. "Yosef Barak. Pleased to finally meet you."

"Michael Firepaw. Can't believe another tribe has shifters. Makes you wonder how many more do." Michael shook our hands.

"Can we stop with the pleasantries and get to business," the last said. I knew he had to be Marco.

"Marco, mind yourself. We are guests in this place, do not shame yourself or us," Qing said.

I noticed Marco had no one with him. The other alphas had their packs with them who stood by patiently.

Marco was being a dick, but a part of me couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I couldn't imagine what it must be like to be a lone wolf.

To have such an immense responsibility on my shoulders, to have no one to share it with.

He was only twenty, yet the fate of his people was his responsibility. And there was something about him, I wasn't sure what but I could smell something about him that separated him from the rest of us, even the other Lupus members.

"What ever, lets just get this over with," Marco said with an air of impatience.

"Before we do that I would like to meet the rest of your packs," I said.

They took the time to introduce me to the rest of their pack mates.

Jaya's pack were Abhay and Padma.

Michael's pack were Ryan, Chester and Zane.

Yosef's pack was Hevel and Lot.

Qing's pack was Hui and Jun.

"And now can we get to the matter at hand?" Marco snapped.

"Yes, let's," I said before anyone else could chastise him. "I appreciate you all coming here. I understand it must not be easy to leave your homes."

We all sat down.

"When Hans first came to us and told us about you we were skeptical at first. Jaya was the only one who believed him right away," Michael said.

"We have an alliance with the tigers who live in India. The female has been experiencing the same effects you have. She has already born cubs who like your own sons have grown into adulthood in several months. I have met them and they are bigger then their parents and much stronger and faster."

"Sweet! First lions now tigers!" Tyson said.

"Perhaps one day you could visit India and meet them," Jaya said.

"Mom can we go to India?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe after we end to world sweetie."

"Yes, the spirit you made mention of. This Shippa Kadidu. You say he earth told you we could help stop it?" Michael asked.

"Yes."

"Well I hate to disappoint you Leah, but we don't know how. We have never encountered spirits. Sure we all have ancients stories that speak of days when spirits moved about freely but we don't know how to stop this thing," Yosef said.

"Perhaps if we exchange knowledge on what out peoples know about spirits. Perhaps we could figure something out," Hans said.

"Yes, perhaps if we tell the origins of our packs, it might reveal something," Jake said.

"Well, please tell us. What is your story," Jaya said.

Billy told them the story of Taha Aki and the spirit warriors. He told it with the same perfect story teller tone he had used since as I was a kid. His face changed from from and friendly, to ancient and serene.

"What a story," Michael said.

"Indeed, a sad ending though. Might I ask why you did not remember the Third Wifes name? A woman who saved your who tribe and you can't recall her real name," Yosef said.

"Thank you," I said.

"What about all of you? How did you all begin?" Old Quil asked.

"Well our story starts sad and ends on a happy note," Michael said.

"Once there was a man who had a wife. One day he returned home to find she had been kidnapped. He followed the trail of the abductors to a nearby camp. He waited until stalked them for days looking for his wife. He found her by a river washing cloths, assuming she had been made a slave he went to her to free her. But to his horror she called for help. His wife had not been kidnapped, she had fallen in love with another man and wanted to be with him.

"The young man was captured and horribly tortured. But he managed to escape. Near death the warrior fell to the ground, only to be found by Wolf-Of-The-Sunset. He and his pack found him and did their best to nurse him back to health but they only postponed the inevitable. As he lay dying he told them his story. Feeling sympathy for him they decided to make him like them."

"Wait, I know this story," Emily said.

"Yeah, so do I, but I don't recall it going like this," Jared said.

"Lots of stories have different versions. This is the secret version of my tribe," Michael said.

He continued with his story.

"Before he died they did a ritual that allowed them to transfer his spirit into a wolf, in those days it was not uncommon for such things to happen, there were times when men wanted to know what it was like to be an animal, and there were times when animals wanted to knew what it was like to be human. Once such wolf was willing to share his body with the young warrior.

"Once he was in his new body he ate the flesh of his old body and gained the ability to turn into his human form and a wolf form. With his rebirth he was given a new name. Hungry Wolf. For he was hungry for vengeance. He returned to his tribe and told them what happened, he led a small group of warriors and they returned to the abductors camp and slew all the warriors and freed the slaves. Hungry Wolf's wife was returned as well but he rejected her from his home and his heart and no man married her as she was forever known as a traitor and a harlot.

"As for Hungry Wolf he married the chiefs two daughters and protected his tribe. He had man sons and grandchildren and every once in a while his descendants would transform. That is how we came to be."

"That's kind of sad, but it has a happy ending though," Rachel said.

"Then listen to my story. It has a everything a story should have. Love, adventure and happiness," Qing said.

"Once, long ago in a small village nestled in the mountains. There was a wolf named Zh¨£o. He was the guardian of a small village nestled in the mountains. Most assumed he was a friendly wolf who came to the village to play. But they didn't know he actually possessed powerful Tao and protected the village from evil spirits.

"But Zh¨£o also was in love with the daughter of the governor of the village. Her name was Ya. Zh¨£o always spent his nights outside her room, ever watchful for any danger to her life. Ya adored Zh¨£o, she saw him as he best friend. Being the only daughter of the governor and being so beautiful it was not long before she was arranged to be married to a general named Ji. Zh¨£o was saddened by this, but he knew it was only natural, after all a human and animal could never be together. Ya loved Ji and he her so as long as she was happy then Zh¨£o was happy.

"But people started to go missing, their bodies were found drained of blood and they knew it was the work of a Jiangshi. Ji and several other warriors set off to hunt the beast down and kill it. Fearing for her betrothed's life Ya asked him to take Zh¨£o. Ji laughed but Ya told him Zh¨£o was a special kind of beast and would keep Ji safe. Ji agreed, partly to appease Ya and partly because he knew animals were capable of sensing Jiangshi.

" Before they left Ya gave him a piece of silk she liked to wear, to give him courage in battle and remind him of her. Using Zh¨£o Ji and his warriors wearing their finest armor traveled into the woods hunting for the Jiangshi. They carried mirrors, roosters, stakes made from peach trees and vinegar. Things said to be able to repel Jiangshi."

"What is a Jiangshi?" Tyler asked.

"A Chinese vampire," Old Quil said.

"I see you are skilled in the stories of my country. The blood suckers have many names. But they are all the same."

"So all that stuff didn't do jack against it when they found it?" I asked.

"No, it did not. When they found the Jiangshi it laughed at their attempts to kill it. It tore through them, ripping their armors as if it was brittle wood. During the fight Ji was wounded by the Jiangshi. Zh¨£o stood protectively over Ji. Knowing the warrior was dying and nothing it could do would protect it from the Jiangshi. Once the creature realized he was gone after it finished feeding from the last solider it wiped it's mouth.

"It was about to leave but then it caught a most delicious scent. It went over to Ji's body, ignoring Zhao who growled at him the Jiangshi searched Ji's body and found the piece of silk Ya had given Ji. He rubbed it all over his face, relishing in the scent. 'Oh my, this scent is wonderful! Surely I have found one whos blood calls to me and me alone! I shall go to the village and feast on she whose silk belongs to! I have not thirsted for blood like this since I was a newborn!'

"The Jiangshi turned and ran off. Zh¨£o realizing the danger Ya was in tried to figure out what to do. The spirit of Ji who still lingered in this world even after death had heard what the Jiangshi had said and was desperate to stop him. Acting quick Zh¨£o sent his own spirit into the spirit world. With their minds connected they were both able to communicate. Amazed that Zh¨£o had the ability to feel such powerful love Ji asked what they could do, Zh¨£o suggested they share Zh¨£o's body, together they might be able to warn Ya of the danger and get her to safety.

"So Ji entered Zh¨£o'x body and they headed back to the village. By the time they returned the Jiangshi was already there, having killed several people on it's way to the governors mansion. All the guards had been slayed and the two of them arrived in time to see Ya and her father cowering in the corner from the Jiangshi. Ya's father was shielding her from the monster as it advanced on them.

"Seeing the woman they both loved about to die caused something in both of them to break and reform. Their love for her and their rage at the Jiangshi caused their spirits to become one. And with this union of souls a new creature was born. Zh¨£o suddenly grew to an immense size and leapt at the Jiangshi. Tearing it to pieces. When he looked at Ya he fell in love with her all over again. With love tempering rage he turned into a human.

"Ya cried out in shock, for this man she knew was both Zh¨£o and Ji. This new form was a reflection of the two of them. It had Ji's body but when she looked into his human eyes it was Zh¨£o that looked through them. Now calling himself Zh¨£o Ji he married Ya and they had many sons and daughters and every so often when Jiangshi threaten the people the sons of Zh¨£o Ji are called to fight and protect the village."

"A wonderful story," Billy said.

"Really it is," Emily said.

"It is so romantic," Kim said.

"So does it still count as bestiality of she was sleeping with the guy and the dog when they were sharing the same body?"

We all glared at Alex.

"Jaya, you go next," Qing said.

"My pack and I are related to the Warli tribe. The murals they have tell a tale of how when the Warli came under attack by Rakshasa. Padma one of the smallest and weakest warriors traveled deep into the mountains, hoping to find help came upon a powerful wolf spirit. He begged the spirit for help and the spirit wanting to once more have flesh and blood told Padma if he allowed the wolf into his body and take control they could fight the Rakshasa.

"Padma agreed and the wolf entered his body, once in control Padma became taller and stronger then any other warrior in the tribe. They returned to the tribe and upon seeing Padma's new form and power he quickly became the most respected and powerful warrior of the tribe. He took many wives and had many children, when his sons got older they too became wolves like him and helped him defend the Warli from the Rakshasa.

"It is not as epic as the other stories but still a good one. If Padma had not sacrificed his body to the wolf spirit then the Rakshasa would have killed his people."

"Wait what do you mean sacrificed? Wasn't he in control?" Billy asked.

Jaya shook his head. "The wolf was in control, not Padma. Padma was nothing more then a voice in the back of his head. It was a sacrifice he made for his people. All things in life come with a price. Be they good or bad."

"Tell me about it," I mutter.

"Well, my turn then," Yosef said, "Once a long time ago in Turkey there was a she-wolf much like you Leah, her fur was blue as the afternoon sky and one day she came upon a village that had recently been destroyed by invaders. Not a soul was left alive, save for a young boy. The She-Wolf took pity on the boy and raised him. When the boy soon came of age he impregnated the She-Wolf and she bore him ten sons. One was Asena, who would become a great leader of the Turks of Turkistan. I am descended from one of the other sons. Many wolf shifters in our region can trace their anceestory to one or more of the ten."

"Amazing, our legends are different yet share so many similarities as well," Emily said.

"And what about you Marco, what stories do your people have that tell how you came to be?" mom asked.

Marco gave a bitter smile. "I don't know. See everyone in my family who knew the story was wiped out by the same monsters you traitors have made a truce with."

"Marco please," Yosef said.

"You can all get comfortable with them as much as you like. But I have better things to do then sit here trading stories. Unlike the rest of you my people have no one else. When I die there will be no more wolves left to protect my people. I should be there right now working on that!"

"I understand why you hate vampires Marco. But the Cullen's don't kill humans, they drink animal blood. It makes their eyes yellow and it helps them act more human. They go to school, get jobs, hell their leader is a doctor, he is around blood all the time," Jake said.

"A truly remarkable feet. I never imagined a vampire coven could do such a thing," Michael said.

"The Cullen's are more of a family really. I admit there was a time when I hated them. I blamed them for the bad things that happened in my life. But they didn't ask to be vampires, and every day they fight to better themselves. To be more then killers," I said.

"Oh well that is just fucking swell, let give them all a metal," Marco said with a sneer.

"We did not ask you to come to debate our choices in alliances. We asked you hear because a great threat is soon to be freed from it's centuries long imprisonment. And the spirit of the earth said there was no way to stop it unless you help us," Billy said.

"And I fear we still have nothing to offer you," Qing said.

"The spirit said together we could beat this thing. And as much as I would love to beat this shit out of her with a baseball bat I know the spirit would not give a warning unless it was serious. The only reason she chose me to be her baby maker was because the Volturi are going to try and kill us in the future."

I looked at Marco. "What happened to your pack will happen to us. The Volturi will make sure everyone who carries the gene is dead. But the spirit decided it was time for us, and all the the shifters-I gave Jaya a quick look- to evolve. So when the time comes for us to fight the Volturi we will be able to better defend ourselves and finish them off. But as one of the Cullen's likes to say, the future is not written in stone, with a single choice things can suddenly change. And that is what is happening. If we fail to stop Shippa Kadidu then all this will have been for naught.

"And he won't just come after us. He feeds on destruction. On pain, anger, fear. He drives people to madness and feasts on the evil energy of senseless destruction. He is not a god, but he is the closest thing to the Devil I have ever seen. He is growing more powerful, he is now capable of projecting his mind into ours, making us see things that are not there. Disguising himself as our loved ones and sadistically toying with us. We have until the new moon to stop him."

"Why the new moon?" Jaya asked.

"It is a time when darkness rules. The veil between the two worlds is starting to weaken. On the new moon he will have enough power to break free into our world then," Billy said.

"Perhaps if we could strengthen the prison. You said he was sealed inside a tree?" Qing asked.

"Yes, but spirit magic has long been lost to us."

"Not just you. If such things ever exist they have long been forgotten. We all have stories of magic. But magic is lost to us," Michael said.

"That's not true," Howie said. "I mean, what are we if not magic? Or vampires, or werewolves, or spirits. Just because we can't do spells and stuff doesn't make us any less magical. I mean we turn into wolves. That is magic right."

"Very true, you may be young but you seem to be the wisest of your brothers," Jaya said.

"I must ask, it is a miracle to have one female in a pack. But three? How did such a thing happen? Never before has there been more then one female of a shifter group to exist."

"My power, the compulsion allows me to sense is someone has the wolf gene. With it I can activate it."

"How?" Michael asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Sex."

All their faces turned to shock.

"Oh...so...you slept with the women?" Qing asked looking slightly scandalized.

I remembered Hans saying his old fashioned the wolves from China were.

"Only me, it was anniversary thing I planned for my imprint Paul," Rachel said.

Billy rubbed his face with his hand. He looked like he wanted to put his fingers in his ears and tune this part out.

"And I phased thanks to Seth," Rebecca said.

"Your brother has the compulsion as well?" Yosef asked.

"The spirit wanted to use me in her plans as well. Leah and I get our gene from the three bloodlines. That makes our genes more potent. My compulsion is designed to work only on my imprint," Seth said.

"So could you turn anyone with the gene into a wolf?" Marco asked. He didn't look so hostile now. In fact he looked very curious, and dare I say there was a hungry look in his eye?

"Well, so far everyone I did turn were of Taha Aki's bloodline," I said.

"Leah was able to use it on me to turn me into an alpha," Hans said.

"But only because you had the potential. Not everyone has what it takes to be an alpha. Some are born to be one. I sensed it in Hans and was able to help him break free from Ulf," I said.

"Yes, thank you for that. Had we known the true depths of his madness we would have killed him. He was an abomination," Qing said.

"Well, the hour goes late and we have much to think about. Leah, Jacob let us all go for a run. If that is alright with you," Jaya said.

"Have you not come to a decision?" Jake asked.

"Like I said, we have much to discuss."

His face was friendly but his tone said the discussion was at an end.

We all walked outside, leaving the humans inside. We all took off our cloths, the guys circled around me, shielding me from the Lupus. I was grateful, it was one thing to be seen naked by my pack and lovers. But I wasn't comfortable being seen by strangers.

Once we all phased I took the time to look and see how the Lupus looked in their wolf forms.

The Canadian pack was similar to us, both of us were similar to the Timber wolf. And like us they had a wider range of fur colors and patterns then the others. I noticed Michael had fur that was redder then Jake's. Where Jakes was russet Michael's was blood red.

But the Chinese and Indian and Middle Eastern packs had leaner builds and longer limbs, and almost all of them had fur color in different ranges of brown.

Marco looked like a cross between a Coyote and a wolf.

I realized he was not a wolf, he was a Coywolf. A hybrid between a wolf and a Coyote. It was why I smelled he was different from us all.

I wondered how this came to be? It was a shame he could not tell us how his ancestor chose a Coywolf as his animal. Was it random? Or was it chosen specifically?

We ran off into the woods, dozens of shifters, several packs all running.

It was a historic moment in our tribes history. We were all eager to celebrate.

After we ran for a while the guys took turns to spar with some of the others. We watched as Gabriel sparred with Lot from Yosef's pack. Gabriel was stronger and faster, but Lot had more experience, but in the end he still lost.

 _Impressive, so young but still able to take down someone older and more experienced. I look forward to learning more about what your sons can do_ Yosef said.

 _So far they seem to be us, only enhanced. Where it would take several of us to take on a single vampire they seem to be on par with one._ I said.

 _Amazing. Your part in this will not be forgotten Leah, I swear you will be known throughout the world as the mother of the new breed of wolf shifters_ Jaya said.

We continued to watch the other play. Some left to go hunt and a few turned back into their human form to talk, not caring about their nudity.

_Leah._

I looked to Marco. No one else was, Jake didn't seem to know Marco was addressing me. Marco must be speaking to me privately.

_Listen, we need to talk. Just you and me. Without the Lupus around_

_Why?_

_Are you serious about this alliance?_

_Of course_

_What would you be willing to get us all on bored?_

_Anything_

_Good, just what I wanted to hear. Is there someplace private we can go to talk?_

_I know a place._

_Good, let's do it tomorrow._

_Are you considering helping us?_

_Maybe, it depends on how things go tomorrow._

He got up and laid down under a tree by himself.

 _Don't mind Marco. He is a pain but he is a good guy. He is burned by responsibility and an unsure future_ Michael said.

 _We would be willing to help him. We have enough wolves_ Jake said.

 _That is generous of you. We would go help him ourselves, but that would require our constant presence in Mexico and we can not leave our homes_ Yosef said.

 _Think nothing of it. Let us enjoy the rest of the night_ I said.

A few hours later we returned to the house. I had the boys give up their rooms for our guests and they had to share with Embry and Quil now.

After the humans left and we all went to bed I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I opened the mirror and grabbed my toothbrush. When I shut it I saw my father standing behind me.

"It's not going to work you know. You will fail."

I turned around and faced Shipa Kadidu.

"I faced an army of newborns, I almost fought a war with the most powerful coven in the world. I survived being eaten by a crazy werewolf and I beat an evil shifter. And soon, I will beat you too Shipa Kadidu. So you play your little tricks, you make your illusions. Because that is all you can do. Mind tricks."

He walked up close to my face.

"Careful, or I might just cause you to black out again."

I smiled at him.

"Oh wow, you threaten me with sex. I am so afraid. Now piss off."

I walked through him and he vanished.

I smiled to myself.

We could do this, I knew we could. We just had to work together and find a way.

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: So, what does Marco want to talk to Leah about? Find out next chapter.**

**Also here is how I envision the Lupus members. Hans would look like Alexader Ludwig, Marco looks like Michael Trevino, Yosef looks liked Justin Baldoni, Quin looks like Godfrey Gao, Michael looks like Justin Rain and Jaya looked like Shahid Kapoor.**


	26. Chapter 26

Pack Mother

Chapter 26

 

**Fusedtwilight: Last chapter we met the Lupus and Marco asked to meet Leah in private. What does he want?**

 

Leah P.O.V

I drove out to the Lodge to meet with Marco.

I gave him directions to meet me there while Jake staid behind to entertain the Lupus.

When I pulled up I saw Mike was outside with Tyler, Austin and DJ. I had asked them to be here while I talked to Marco.

I had learned the hard about taking safety precautions to keep from being kidnapped. I wasn't going to risk it happening again.

They would wait outside while I spoke with Marco. I had already told him about them and it was his only request they not be included in on our conversation.

It made me wonder what he wanted to speak about even more.

Marco wanted to keep this secret and I would respect his wishes.

The guys stared at me as I walked in. I gave them a slight nod and they smiled happily at the acknowledgment.

I walked into the Lodge and spotted Marco sitting in the back as far from everyone else as he could. It was a slow day so it wasn't very busy.

I sat in the booth with him, a glass of diet coke sat on front of him.

"Thank you for coming," he said.

"You said we needed to talk without the other Lupus around. So it must be important," I said.

"It is." he took a sip from his drink. "I am not going to apologize for what I said. I meant every word. I don't care if they drink animal blood. A vampire is a vampire."

"I understand why you hate vampires Marco. But we are not here to talk about that are we?"

"No. You said you can activate the gene?"

"Yes."

"How many times have you done it?"

"About fifteen times. The first was with Rachel. We didn't know I could do that. She wanted to do something special for Paul, her imprint and...you know the rest."

"He's a lucky guy to have a woman that would share him with another," he said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. Men.

"What about the rest?"

"Keven, Drank, Richard and Dan happened because a vampire with a special power activated the compulsion in me before we killed her. No other wolf was around and it sensed the gene in them and took them over."

"What about the rest?"

"Mark had cancer, it was the only way to save him. But I was supposed to procreate with his son when he came of age. In sleeping with him I would have caused the compulsion to awaken early and it would start activating when I was around my pack. The others agreed to sleep with me to save Mark and to ensure their sons wouldn't become compelled to me."

"What about the ones outside?"

"Shippa Kadidu activated the compulsion so he could feed off us and gain more power."

"So besides Rachel you have not awoken another female?"

"No, Rebecca was made by Seth. What is the point of all this?" I asked.

He took another sip of his drink. "As you know much of my packs history was lost when the vampires began hunting down the wolf families. Not just mine but others. Once they realized it could be passed from parent to child they knew they had to kill the humans to wipe the gene out. We never knew a woman could become a wolf, if the knowledge ever did exist it was lost during the purge. So when I joined the Lupus and they shared their secrets I was surprised to learn it was a rare possibility for a woman to phase."

"I know your families history. I can't imagine the loss you have all suffered," I said sympathetically.

"When we realized women can carry the gene as well the elders began to trace the records. Family trees and birth certificates to see how many women had the gene. The human man traveled all over Mexico finding other surviving families and bringing them to Matamoros. The elders limit our activities, we are hardly ever allowed to leave our compound and when we are it is under heavy supervision."

"You want me to activate the gene in the woman you have," I said realizing where this was going.

"Yeah, that is what I want," he admitted.

"Look Marco-"

"Before you turn me down just listen. I am the only known male with the gene. If there were any others they would have phased by now."

"But can't you just wait until the women have kids and their sons phase?"

"You don't get it. In the south all vampires are taught to hunt shifters when they find our scent. I am living on borrowed time Leah. There have been times when a vampire has come through and caught my scent and I had to hunt them down and kill them before they could tell anyone else."

He smiled bitterly.

"You know I never went to public school? Neither did the girls with the gene, we were all home schooled. Matamoros isn't even my real home. We have had to move around so many times to avoid being found."

"Why didn't you leave? Migrate to America or something?"

"Why don't Native Americans leave their shitty reservations and move to the cities? Because it's their land, their home. If we leave we surrender to the blood suckers and they continue to use the south as their battlefield."

"And if I help turn the females you hope you can better defend yourselves?"

"In a way. As you know female shifters give birth six months after conception and the children always phase when they reach the right age."

"But only if both parents are shifters," I said.

He gave me a look.

"Wait...you...you would father more shifters with these women?"

"I am the last male shifter from the south. I am already engaged to all of the women with the gene. The elders hope it would strengthen the bloodlines if I had kids with the gene carriers."

"And how many women have the gene?" I asked.

"Fifteen," he said.

"Your engaged to fifteen women? That's kind of extreme don't you think?"

"When faced with extinction the extreme doesn't seem so bad," he said.

"So you are hoping this will help increase your ranks again?"

"Think of it. With fifteen women who are also shifters we can increase the wolf population to numbers we haven't had since the 1800's. As far as the vampires in the south are concerned we are extinct. We could pick off the covens one by one and by the time they realize what is going on it will be too late."

"Marco, I don't even know if this would work. I never activated the gene from someone who wasn't of Taha Aki's line."

"Come on, if you were able to use it to seduce Hans why can't you use it to activate the gene in other bloodlines?"

"The thing is...when I activated Rachel's gene I had help," I said with a blush.

"You mean her imprint?"

"Yeah, Paul was there."

"Your brother turned his imprint."

"Yeah, he is a man and she is a woman. In order for it to work there has to be some kind of intercourse going on. The compulsion traveled from me into Paul and through him into Rachel."

"So if we did do this we would need a man to help?"

I nodded.

"Well, look no further." he leaned back raising his arms to rest on the back of the booth, a cocky smile on his face.

I wondered how old he is? Hans said he was the youngest of the Lupus. But the genes make us look older then what we are. You could be sixteen but look like you are in your twenties.

I was normally good at judging a persons age. But it was tricky with Marco. On the one had he had that brash angry attitude youth brings, but on the other hand his eyes had a weariness to them you see in some older people. But that could be a result of his losses and his responsibilities.

"Marco, if I do activate the compulsion we will have to have sex. The compulsion doesn't give any choice."

"I am willing to make a very pleasant sacrifice for the greater good," he grinned.

"I am sure you are," I said with a frown.

"This benefits you Leah. Do this and I promise to help. Plus having some extra wolves might help us fight Shippa Kadidu."

He had a point there.

"You have no idea how this will help us Leah. Our elders are well...old. Once they are gone it will be up to me to carry on the legacy and look after the girls. This will help us restore our population and it will give the girls a chance to keep themselves safe, they will be able to leave the compound and go places they have never gone before."

He placed his hand on mine.

"All I want is to give my people a fighting chance. The Lupus can't help, they can't leave their territory for too long. Do this for me and I will help you fight your spirit. Even if it costs me my life."

I thought of it, I needed allies yes but all decisions must be considered carefully.

I wouldn't compel Marco and I wouldn't become pregnant with his child. And I would be helping restore the wolf population in Mexico.

I should get a freaking humanitarian award for my work.

"Alright, but we need a volunteer," I said.

"Already have one on the way."

"That was quick, you didn't know if I was going to say yes."

"I had a back up plan, I figure if you said no to me I could have one of the girls come up and cry on your shoulder and guilt trip you into helping."

"...Your a dick you know that?" I asked.

"No, I am a alpha dick," he said with a grin.

"So how long before your friend shows up?"

"Later today, I will be picking her up. We will do a test and see if we can change her before I have the rest come up as well. This is her first time traveling outside of Mexico. The elders never let us leave our state. But when I told them you can activate the gene the almost shit themselves."

"If this doesn't work I still want your word you will help us Marco. I am not going to sleep with you only to have our test to fail and go home empty handed."

"Fine. Pass or fail I swear on my dads grave I will help."

"Good. But I have to ask, why keep this a secret from the Lupus? Surely they would understand given your situation?" I asked.

"Not all the Lupus members think alike. Michael and Jaya would understand but Qing and Yosef would try and stop me. They would see it as something indecent and sordid."

"How long have you been in the Lupus?" I asked.

"I became a member when my dad passed. My great-grandfather was a member. It passes from father to son. I am a fourth generation wolf. All the newborns running around Mexico caused my grandfather, my dad and me to phase as soon as we came of age"

"One of the Cullen's was made during the civil war. His name is Jasper, his maker is a vampire named Maria. Have you ever heard of her?"

"Oh yes, Maria is infamous. A modern legend. She came from some some small coven. She lost her makers and her mate. No one imagined she would rise to become one of the most powerful vampires of the south. They could make a movie about her."

"Did she hunt down the shifters?"

He shook his head. "No, she never bothered with us. She was more focused on building her army and fighting the other covens then hunting us down. Kind of makes me glad."

"I have to talk with Jacob about this. And I can bet you he won't be happy."

"I will be banging his mate. No one would like that," I said.

* * *

Jake P.O.V

While Leah went and had her meeting with Marco I staid with the rest of the Lupus.

I got a text from Tyler letting me know she was there and they would keep an eye on her.

"This is a lovely place, a bit wet for my tastes but still the mountains and the endless woods. My wolf likes it here," Jaya said.

"Yeah it's beautiful. But it can get rather dull," I said.

"I have contacted my elders back in China. I have asked they go over the old legends and see of they can find something to help," Qing said.

"Thank you for your help, I am sorry we had to drag you into this," I said.

"If what you say is true then this is a threat to us all. We can not allow this thing to escape into the world again," Yosef said.

"Leah will find a way, she was chosen by the spirit after all," I said proudly.

"Yes, you are lucky to have her for a mater. She is a strong one," Jaya said.

"I must ask, how can you stand allowing all these men to have their way with her? Isn't it degrading and shameful?" Qing asked.

I remembered what Hans said about the Chinese pack being traditional and uptight.

"It can't be helped, we are compelled to her. We all need her in our lives."

"But still, as the alpha you should not allow your mate to sleep with other men. Compulsion or no compulsion."

I felt a stab of irritation.

"Now Qing let's not over step ourselves. What they do with their private lives is their business," Michael said.

"If you want I can lend you one of my books on the Kama Sutra," Jaya said.

"I think we could write our own Kama Sutra, werewolf edition," I said.

We all laughed at that.

Just then my cell began to ring. It was Leah.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jake, it's me. Listen the meeting with Marco went well. He will help us."

"That's great!" I said.

"All I have to do is try and activate the gene of some of his fiances so I am going to have to have sex with him and them."

"...What?"

* * *

Leah P.O.V

Later that day I was getting ready.

The Lupus tore into Marco when we got back to the house, they did not think it right of him to ask this of me.

"I will do what I have to, to ensure my peoples survival, since you fuckers are useless I have to do what ever it takes. So bite me," Marco had said.

Now Marco was on his way back from the airport after picking Eva. The one who volunteered for this.

"You don't have to do this you know," Jake said.

"It's the only way to get him to help," I said.

"We don't need him Leah."

"Yes we do, the spirit said we need the Lupus and he is a member of the Lupus."

"But he doesn't have a pack Leah, how is he going to help us?"

"I am giving him a pack Jake. It's not a big thing."

"Your fucking another guy, that is a big thing!"

"I am already fucking a bunch of guys so why not one more!" I yelled, my tone matching his.

"Because you shouldn't have to!"

I sighed and turned to face him.

"Jake, I have to do this."

"Why? I get it, Marco has a shitty situation, but you shouldn't have to sleep with him. I will do it, hell A bunch of the guys would love to nail you with another woman," Jake said.

"Marco refuses to allow another man to stand in for him. He says he has to be the one to do this."

"And yet he gets to sleep with one of our women," Jake said moodily.

"Jake it is the only way to stop Shippa Kadidu. We have less then two weeks before the new moon and we still have no fucking idea how to stop him. If I don't do this then he will be free and I will be responsible for all the deaths he causes. I don't want to live knowing I caused that."

Jake walked over to me, kissing me on the head.

"It's not your fault Leah, you didn't know."

"It may not be my fault but it is still my responsibility," I said.

I could hear the sound of a car pulling up the drive way.

"They're here," I said.

We went downstairs to meet them. Marco walked in the house carrying two bags and a woman followed behind him.

"Why the hell did you pack so much shit your not moving in!"

"I am a woman fucktard we pack heavy!"

"Not as much as you pack in your ass!"

"You asshole do I need to get the dog whistle out again!"

"You sick bitch that is not cool!"

"Keep running your fucking mouth dick head and I will blow on it until your fucking ears bleed!"

"I'll tell you what you can blow you cunt!"

"What did you call me!"

"I called you a CUUUUUUUUUUUNT!" Marco yelled so loud I was sure all of Washington could hear him.

"You son of a bitch! When I become a werewolf the first thing I am doing is biting you on the ass!" she screamed in his face.

"Yeah, like you have never done that before!"

They than began to yell and scream at one another and Spanish. Soon everyone in the house had walked to the front door to see what the big deal was.

Finally I whistled loudly to get their attention.

They both stopped yelling to look at me.

"I take it you are Eva?" I asked.

"Sorry about this. Marco here is a foul mouthed fucker," she said.

"Shut up bitch," he snapped.

"Asshole!" she snapped back.

She stepped forward and offered her hand. "I am Eva. Thank you for her help."

I shook her hand.

She was a beautiful woman. Rich caramel skin, long black hair, a smooth rough face and thin eye brows. I saw several of the guys looking her up and down with smirks, pleased by what they saw.

"I take it Marco has filled you in right?" I asked.

"Yes, I know what we have to do to make this work," she said.

"And are you okay with it?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I slept with a woman, it will be the first time I was with a she-wolf though."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

I had to be sure she was okay with this. If she didn't want to do it I wasn't going to force her. I don't care if it costs me Marco's help. He has several other women he can ask.

I know what it is like to have no choice or free will when it comes to your life, I could never do that to someone.

"It's fine chica. If this works we will be in your packs debit forever." she took my hand in hers. Her eyes softened. "All my life I have been afraid. Afraid that the vampires would find us. Afraid I would loose more family members. Even Marco. With your help what would take generations could happen in my life time. You can help free us from the vampiro's."

"I still think you ask a lot from them Marco," Qing said.

"As I said before, when your people are facing extinction you can decide how to save them. Until the mind your own fucking business!" Marco snapped.

"It is indecent to ask a woman to sell her body in such a manner. Leah deserves more then to be used in such a vulgar fashion!" Qing said.

"Look, I am okay with this. I wish we could do it another way but since nature had to be a total bitch and give me a magical twat I have to use what I got."

Qing looked scandalized at my language and Eve let out a bark of laughter.

"I like you Leah. You are a lot like me."

"Except she isn't a raging bitch," Marco said with humor instead of malice.

Eva smiled at him and he returned it.

"Well then, shall we get started?" I asked.

* * *

I led them through the woods.

I wore a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. Eva wore heavier cloths, she rubbed her shoulders to keep warm.

"Shit, Marco said this land was cold but I didn't think he meant like this," she said.

She walked next to me and Marco trailed behind, giving us some space so we could talk. He could hear us of course but still he was giving us some space, bonus points for him.

He woe nothing save a pair of jeans with the legs folded up a little so they wouldn't get dirty.

"So how long have you known Marco?" I asked.

"All my life. He's be a thorn in my ass since the day I met him."

"You know you love me bitch!" he teased.

"You guys fight a lot," I said.

"Oh it's nothing serious. We've been like that for ever. First time I ever met him I punched him in the face when he made fun of my braces."

"She has a mean left hook," Marco muttered rubbing his nose.

"Marco and I have been through a lot together. My father and uncle were wolves. When they were both killed my mother was inconsolable. She was my fathers imprint. They say when a wolf loses his soul mate he is destroyed. The same can be true for the imprintee. She died three years after he did. She just faded you know?"

"I am sorry."

"She's in a better place with pa pa. I hope they will watch over us in our time of need. Marco was there for me, he hadn't phased yet but his dad had been there when my father died. I used to cry myself in bed and Marco would sleep with me."

"It was the only way to keep you quit."

She flipped him the bird.

"So what about the other girls?" I asked.

"We grew up with them as well. The elders found as many families as they could before the vampires did. We all grew up with the same fears, the same pain. We all lost family and lived a nomadic life, moving from city to city. Some couldn't handle it and left. Some returned when they realized how hard is was to live on the outside. Others never returned. Whether they lived or died we don't know."

"Alright, we are far enough," I said stopping.

"Why do we have to be so far from the house?" Eva asked.

"When I turn the compulsion on I can't control who it effects. If I turn it in in the house all the wolves save those related to me by blood will fall under it's control. Not in the mood for a giant gangbang," I said.

"So how does this work? You just turn it on?" Marco asked.

"In a way. But before I do-I turned to look at Eva- I ask again. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I want this."

"You should know you might become an alpha. When one alpha mates with a wolf they become mates. Alpha mates." I showed her my tattoo. "When Jake and I slept together we became mates. That is why I am an alpha. You will be human when you and Marco have sex so I am not sure if it will still work. But if this happens you might become mated with Marco," I said.

Marco and her looked at one another.

"What would this mean for us psychologically? Would we be imprinted to one another?" Eva asked.

I shook my head. "No, but I have a stronger connection to Jake then the others and he to me. You get a lot of comfort when you physically touch one another, your skin feels extra sensitive and you always want to be near one another."

"I have known Marco all my life. We have worked together to take care of the others all our lives. If we become mates then so be it. It means we will always be equals," Eva said.

"I would have no one else," Marco said.

"Alright then, let's do this," I said.

"Should we get naked first?" Marco asked.

"That comes later," I said.

I closed my eyes and focused on the compulsion. It came like it always did, silently, without warning and with a blazing desire that burned everything it touched.

I felt it search for our wolves, any wolf of Taha Aki's line. My hands traveled to my groin as it began to burn with need.

"Damn, I never smelled a woman get wet that quick," Marco said.

The compulsion snapped it's attention to him. I could feel it...probing him (no not like that!) it was confused. It did not know what it was sensing at first.

It had never sensed something like him, all my lovers have been wolves, but Marco was not just wolf. He was also a coyote. His ancestor, who every he was became one with the spirit of a coywolf. A duel nature.

I thought Marco was a good looking guy. But with the compulsion activated all I could see was his good look. His smooth hard muscles, the way the corner of his lips turned up when he grinned, his tan skin, his unique musky of wolf and coyote.

He was part coyote but he was also part wolf, so I called to the part of him was wolf. I wondered if the his other half would hinder the call, but it flowed into him as easily as it did the others.

It was no longer confused, it was hungry and it like what it was tasting so far.

Marco gasped and I smiled as I saw his pants tighten.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he closed them. When he reopened them he had that dark look the men get when the compulsion takes them over.

When it strengthens that part of our mind that is all about sex and procreation and brings it to the forefront. When our own need to live on through our progeny takes over and our need for a wonderful fuck breaks through the damn of logic and reason.

When we become less civil and a little more...primal.

Marco walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss. My hand rubbed his cock and he growled in pleasure.

"Uh, should I join in?"

We both turned out heads to look at Eva who was watching us awkwardly.

Marco ignored her and returned to kissing me on my neck. He had no interest in her, she was not the one calling to him.

The compulsion had no interest in her. It sensed she had the gene but it did not need her. We had our mate.

If we were doing this a year ago I would have ignored her completely. But I have done this so many times, I have learned to master the compulsion. Or at least learned how it works better. You can't control the compulsion after all. It controls you.

I was able to keep enough of my sense to remember why we are here. Why I was doing this.

I focused on her, on her pretty round face, her long flowing black hair, her rich amber eyes, her lush mouth, that generous bottom.

I focused the compulsion on her, I told it to flow into her, to bring her into the fold.

It did what I asked, a rarity which I always treasured. But soon she was gasping and her eyes rolled just as Marco's did. The smell of her arousal filled the air.

Marco paused from kissing me chest to turn and look at her, sniffing the air. The compulsion was in her now, calling her to us and us to her. Marco now felt drawn to her. He felt the need for her because she was part of the compulsion now.

I waved her over to us, once she was close enough Marco wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her. When the broke apart I leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Help me blow him," I said.

She grinned ferally and we both got on our knees and puled his pants down, there was a dark wet spot already forming on his jeans and when we puled them down his cock sprung out leaking pre-cum.

Keeping his member between our lips Eve and I kissed, our lips pressed against his member and our tongues licked along his length.

We both took turns suckling on his cock. I caught a drop of his fluid and leaned forward to kiss her, dropping it into her mouth.

I took off my shirt and pushed her down on her back. I crawled on top of her and we made out while Marco watched, stroking his dick.

We took off our cloths and we caressed one anothers bodies.

"You really have been with a woman before, I can tell," I said.

"You too chica," Eva purred.

"You ready for some cock?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said as I pushed my middle finger into her wet center.

"Marco," I said.

I heard him walk over to us and as he got on his knees his skin touched mine, sending jolts of pleasure through me.

He placed his hand on my thigh and gently spread my legs apart. He slapped his cock against my pussy and I bit my lip as he pushed into me.

Marco pulled out until only his head was still in and then he pushed back in, we picked up a rhythm, slamming our hips into one another.

He pulled out of me and began to pound into Eva, causing her to speak in Spanish which I found to be very hot.

Marco went back and forth between us, giving a few thrusts to me, then to Eva.

Eva and I continued to kiss and caress each other while Marco brought us closer and closer to a blissful orgasm.

Marco began to slam into me harder and harder, he gave one violent thrust into me and I cried out.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out! Fuck your pussy is like a vice!" he growled.

"Get on your back!" I cried.

He pulled out of me and laid down on his back. Eva and I got up and I sat on his face, I shuddered as I felt his tongue began to lap at my pussy, my recent orgasm made me so sensitive.

Eva lowered herself onto Marco's dick and began to bounce in his lap.

I captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Marco began to thrust faster, his tongue danced crazily over my clit, I could feel another release coming and judging from how fast Marco was thrusting so was he.

"Oh Dios! I'm cumming!" Eva yelled.

At that moment Marco gave one last hard thrust and Marco sucked on my clit and I cried out as another orgasm rocked my body.

Marco drank from my weeping womanhood and his body began to spasm. Eva cried out and I kissed her, already I felt the gene in her beginning to activate, now all it needed was one more push.

I poured the compulsion into her, I let the combined energies of me and Marco flow into her like a circuit. Our two powers flowed into her and like that, the process began.

After a few seconds of caching our breaths I quickly got up.

"Santo joder! That was amazing!" Marco said with a sigh.

"Marco...I...I...feel-" Eva began to shake.

I quickly got her off him and grabbed his arms and pulled him away.

"The fuck is happening to her?" he demanded.

"She is phasing!"

"But that takes months to happen!"

"The compulsion speeds things up. She'll be fine. Be thankful she isn't a man, it's a lot more painful."

We watched as Eva stumbled around. She let out a cry and phased into a wolf.

She looked like Marco, she had the same build, though smaller and slimmer. Her coat was black with reddish brown intermixed in it. It was also much longer then any wolf I have ever seen. She was going to have to cut her hair after tonight.

Marco and I phased and and we could hear her thoughts.

 _Holy fuck it worked!_ she said.

 _Fucking A! This is great! Once tell the elders they will send the others over!_ Marco said.

 _I'm going to be very busy_ I said.

Eva walked over to me and licked my face.

_Thank you Leah, you have no idea the service you have done for us. With a pack of she-wolves and a single male we can replenish our ranks in what would take centuries. Pure shifters phase naturally!_

_I am glad to help. But I expect you to live up to your end of the deal Marco._

_I will, I am a man of my word. In the mean time._

He walked behind Eva, he smelt her backside and licked her womanhood.

 _Marco! The fuck!_ Eva yelled.

_Sorry babe, I can't help but admire your new form. Your just as beautiful as a wolf as you are a human._

_Marco, you are such an ass_

She giggled playfully as Marco began to rub against her.

 _You want to fuck?_ he asked.

_As wolves?_

_Yep_

_You are a sick, perverted human being...let's do it!_

Marco mounted her and I watched in both disgust and fascination as they began to rut in wolf form.

_I'm going to go!_

I quickly turned and back to the house, leaving my cloths behind.

_Thanks Leah!_

_Don't wait up!_

I shut my mind to them and ran home. One down, four more to go.

Once I could no longer here their lust filled growls I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Leah!"

I stopped and turned to see...me.

I wore the most slutty cloths. Fish net stockings, three inch high heels, a black lack skirt that was so shirt I could see red panties. A black strapless shirt that was two sizes to small and show off way to much cleavage.

Red lipstick, eyes shadow and my hair was longer and curled up.

"Nice show back there. You should have joined in as a wolf. Does it still count as bestiality of both you and your partner are animals?"

_Shippa Kadidu!_

I growled. I was not in the mood for his shit right now.

"You have to realize by now you can't stop me. Not a single one of those dim fucks know how to keep me from freeing myself. I am going to wake up. But that doesn't mean you and your love ones have to suffer."

I turned to leave but he was ten feet in front of me.

"Just hear me out. I know I have made some promises to maim and kill your friends and family. But let it not be said I don't have a sense of mercy. Or that I am not fair."

_Fuck this I am gone, I got better things to do_

"Like what?" he asked.

_You can hear me?_

"What? You think just because you were a shifter your mind is unreadable?" he wagged a well manicured finger at me. "Tell me Leah, if you are so desperate for an alliance why not just force them to do what you want?"

_The fuck are you talking about?_

"I am talking about that power nature gave you. Why not compel them into joining you? You have a rare and unique opportunity here. Why be the alpha female when you can be the fucking queen, hell a goddess even."

Jake walked from behind him, the Tyler, then Hans, the the Lupus guys. They were all naked, all of them kissed my limbs, looking at me like I was the light at the end of the tunnel.

"You could have all the lovers you could want, and as many children as you need. So why bother with negotiations and deals when you have the power to take what you want?"

_Why in the hell would you want that?_

"I can't kill you Leah. You are the earths chosen. But that doesn't mean I can't destroy you in other ways. I will make you a deal. Compel the Lupus, absorb their packs into yours. Renounce the nature spirit and swear allegiance to me and I swear on the great spirit I will spare you and your pack."

There was a silent but noticeable sound. Like the air let out a sigh.

"You see that? Even a spirit of destruction like me is bound by his oath. In swearing to the creator of all I must fulfill my end of a contract. Else I risk _it's_ fury. And I am not stupid to do such a thing."

_And what would you have me do?_

"Build me an army. You would find all those who carry the wolf gene, you would make them into wolves. Breed me warriors and be the messengers of my fury. A great honor. Do this and I promise you and your pack will be safe."

_Go fuck yourself._

"Aren't you going to-

 _Go. Fuck. Yourself._ I repeated.

_You think I am dumb? The only reason you are offering me this is because you are scared. You know we will stop you, so you are going to try and fuck with my head. Well you can kiss my furry ass pal. When my descendants hear this story, I will make sure how you came crawling like a little bitch to me asking for me to give up._

I walked past him, wishing I could rip his head off his body.

"The offer still stands Leah. You have until I am freed. If you have not agreed by then I will kill your tribe."

I turned around to tell him where he could shove his deal. But he was gone.

 _Fucker_.

* * *

Marco P.O.V

_What do you mean you are stuck!_

_I mean I can't pull out!_

_How the fuck does that happen!_

_I must have knotted you!_

_What?_

_It's what happens when canines fuck. The males penis grows so the semen can't leak out!_

_Since when does that happen! I fucked you plenty of times before and this never happened!_

After Leah left Eva and I continued to go at it. It was interesting to hear one anothers thoughts when you are making love. It adds a whole new level of pleasure.

_It must be because we are in wolf form. Our physiology work just like a regular wolves would_

_How long will this shit last?_

_Maybe half an hour_

_I swear to God if someone sees us like this I will kill you!_

_Hey I didn't hear you complaining five minutes ago!_

_Thats before I found out your cock would get stuck in me!_

We waited for several minutes and my manhood shrank to normal size and I was able pull out.

 _Finally!_ we both said.

I helped her learn to phase back. When she did I noticed right away that she had a tattoo on her hip.

"You have a tattoo," I said.

"So do you," she said.

I looked and sow on my Right hip there was an odd tattoo, it looked incomplete.

"Come here," I said.

She walked over to me and I pressed my hip to hers. Together out tat's formed a single one. It reminded me of an ancient Aztec design in the shape of a wolf.

"It is like Leah and Jake's."

"Then I guess this makes us mates," she said.

We smiled and hugged.

"This is great Marco! Things are finally looking up for us after all these years!"

"I know! After we take care of this spirit thing maybe we can get the Quileute's to help us. With her sons alone I am sure we can wipe out every vampiro in Mexico!"

She let go of me. I could tell she was troubled about something.

I didn't love Eva. But I trusted her more then anyone else.

If I had to chose anyone to be my alpha mate it would be her. She was a lot like Leah, strong, bad ass, she had a no nonsense attitude and would be the shit out of you if you looked at her in the wrong way.

And we understood one another. We loved the others but we had a stronger bond with each other then we did with the rest.

So I knew something was up right away.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Marco...before I left the elders gave me some orders."

I frowned. "Orders? What fucking orders? I told those old fucks I could handle this shit."

"Marco. When you told them about Leah's sons. About these super shifters it got them thinking. They...they want me to seduce one of her sons and become pregnant with his child."

"What!" I yelled. "Why the fuck would you agree to something like that?"

"Because if I didn't they were going to have the other girls try and do it!" she hissed.

"What?"

"When you told them about the super wolves and Leah's ability to activate the gene they came up with and idea to have me and all the girls try and procreate with her sons. The way they figure it a super-wolf is much better then an ordinary wolf. Once I found out I convinced them a house full of pregnant she-wolves was a nightmare and they agreed. If I don't do this they will get one of the other girls to do it."

"Those mother fuckers!" I growled. "I can't believe they would pull some shady shit like this!"

"Can't you? You know how obsessed they are with reclaiming Mexico. Ever since we were kids they were always telling us 'It is your sacred duty to carry on the blood and save Mexico from the vampires.'"

"Leah is not going to agree to this, those guys are only nine months old!"

"The elders said if I had to, then I should seduce them in secret."

"Leah helps us and we stab her in the fucking back by stealing the blood of her people?"

I couldn't believe it. I knew the elders wanted to kill the vampires. Hell, I was willing to do anything to wipe them out myself. But this?

"This isn't right. The Quileute's are fucking huge. We could ask them to come help us fight!"

"You know as well as I do how quickly the vampires spread. One bite and three days later there is a new vampire. For us it takes over a decade and enough luck a carrier comes across a vampires scent for it to happen. But a baby born from this new stronger bloodline would be a boon."

"You are not doing this! I refuse to let you or any of the others be used like this! We have a good fucking plan and were going to stick to it!"

"But the elders-"

"Fuck the elders! I am tired of living under their rules and traditions! I want to make those blood suckers pay for what they did to our ancestors! But I am not going to stoop to something so fucking low! None of us are! I am the fucking alpha! I decide how this pack will be run and if they don't like it then they can kiss my ass!"

She smiled. "You are so hot when you are like this."

I grinned.

We hugged one another, she rested her head on my chest.

"I never thought I would see this day. Surely this is a sign from God things are finally going our way. All the pain and hardships will finally pay off."

I kissed the top of her head.

"I promised you years ago I would give you and our children a future. I am a man of my word. I promise, one day we will be able to run through the south like our ancestors did. Free from the elders and their rules and the vampires and their vengeance. Our children will go to school and college and make their own lives."

"Marco. I love you. I am glad we are together."

"I love you too Eva. I know I am not the love of your life but I am glad I have you on my side."

"We should head back. It's getting late."

"No, let's stay out here. I don't like being in that house. I swear I can still smell vampires there. Makes my fucking skin crawl."

We laid on the ground and she rested her head on my chest. We fell asleep together in the woods. We had never been allowed to go camping for fear a vampire would come across my scent.

"It's cold as hell and wet. But it's kind of nice here," Eva said.

"Yeah. I promise, one day we will camp in the desert and look at the stars."

She let out a small sigh.

"I look forward to that."

* * *

Billy P.O.V

Old Quil and Sue sat at my table.

"I got a call from Leah, it worked," Sue said.

"Good, now all we have to do is convince the others to help us as well," Old Quil said.

"But how are they supposed to help? They have no damn idea how to stop Shippa Kadidu," Sue said.

"Perhaps they can stop the black dog, but not by themselves," I said. "I have been thinking. Maybe the time has come for us to use _it_."

"Billy, you don't mean-"

"I do."

"But it is forbidden! It was given to us to use when not even our warriors have any hope of victory!" Sue said.

"This is looking hopeless Sue," I said.

"But we have no idea how to use it," Old Quil said.

"I know. But it is our best hope. Our only hope. We'll tale to the pack tomorrow."

"It is the last remaining magic we have left."

"No, magic is all around us. It is in our blood. For generations the packs of then and now have made great sacrifices. It is time the tribe gave back. It is time we helped protect them."

They both shared a look and nodded.

"We're with you old friend."

"I just hope this will put an end to all of this," Sue said.

"Either it will, or it will be us that meets an end," I said grimly.

 

**Fusedtwilight: What are the elders talking about? Find out next chapter as an ancient item of the tribe is brought forth and one of the wolves finds an imprint. Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Pack Mother

Chapter 27

 

**Fusedtwilight: This chapter we learn the elders may have an ace up their sleeve and one of the wolves finds an imprint.**

Eva P.O.V

I woke up as a new woman.

The woods were alive with the sounds of life.

I could smell so many things I had never smelled before. I could hear the smallest of animals scurrying around.

The world was so full of live.

I sat up and looked down at Marco, the lazy ass was still asleep.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

I stood up and walked off into the woods.

I didn't have the heart to wake him up. And I didn't want to wait to go exploring through the woods.

I was naked and it was a bit cold out, but my new body heat kept me quit warm.

Once we got back to Leah's place we would call the elders and let them know, they are going to be thrilled this worked.

I would go back and get the girls and we would come back. Marco was going to be one busy boy.

He would make a good alpha. He has not been around another wolf since his dad died. It was tough for him to be the only wolf. To have no one to help him or understand him.

The elders taught him what they knew of our kind. But they could not understand what it was like to be a wolf.

But he was a strong man. He pushed past the grief and the pain to do his duty.

I was glad to have him as an alpha, friend and lover.

Yeah, he can be a moody little prick. But he is caring and protective of me and the others. He wants to restore our people and is willing to endure all the sacrifices to do it.

The elders are going to be pissed when they find out I am not going to breed with any of Leah's sons.

They were obsessed with their dream of bringing back the shifters to Mexico and fighting back against the vampires.

Since they found me they always told me the same thing. "Do your duty to your family and people."

It was the motto. A single sentence that they told us every day. Reminding us why we were there, why we didn't have a family, why we had to live in fear.

Every day reminding us we had a duty to perform, only we could make a difference.

I knew many of the girls would have done what the elders told me to do. But I couldn't let them do it. This was not the right way to do things.

So I convinced the elders it would be a bad idea to have a bunch of pregnant she-wolves running around. They found that idea almost as terrifying as living in a house of newborn vamps.

So they told me to do it, they didn't care how I did it, they didn't care which of the boys I did it with or how many of them I did it with.

They just expected me to breed and bring the new super-wolf gene into our bloodline.

"Do your duty to your family and people," they had said.

Family. I wonder what my madre and padre would say if they could see me now?

Proud? Sad? Content?

It was sad I remembered what my mother was like after my dad died more then what she was like before.

I remember being there every time he had to leave to fight vampires. Every time he would pick me up in his arms and give me a big hug. He would kiss me on the cheek, the hair from his beard would scratch my cheek and I would smile at the feel of it.

Then we had to wait a day or two for him to come back.

Each time he did was like a blessing from the lord. Mother would cook a big meal for us and I would as him how many vampires he fought and he would tell me these stories how he single handily fought of waves of evil blood soaked vampires.

I knew he was lying, but still I loved to hear them.

But then one day he never came home. My uncle, his brother told us he had died. By then the elders had found us and we went to live at the sanctuary they had maid for the families of the wolves.

After that my mother was never the same.

She lost a piece of her soul, her life began to slowly bleed out of her. She tried to stay strong, she tried to keep going. But without my father it was a loosing battle.

I suppose I should be thankful she lasted three years. But I only wished she had died quicker.

Once she had been so beautiful and vibrant. But in the end she had been so frail and thin. She looked twenty years older then what she was.

Marco was a big help for me back in those days. He helped me take care of her and when ever I needed to cry or vent he was there for me.

We never let anyone see us cry. We didn't want to be looked on as being weak or cry babies. We had to be strong. Strong for our people and our family.

But God gave us the ability to cry for a reason.

When his dad die Marco never cried in front of everyone. But at night when it was just us I would hold him as he sobbed.

No one knew him better then me, and no one knew me better then him. The girls always told me I should marry him. It was obvious we were in love.

But we were not in love. At least not in a romantic way. We love one another, but not like that.

I was afraid to love.

Seeing what it did to my mom I did not want to risk going through that. Marco told me it was only because they were imprints and I knew that was true. But still, the memory of the devastation of his loss did to her still haunted me.

I continued to walk around the woods. Enjoying the new sights and smells.

I heard something large coming my way, it was running right to me.

I could hear it's heart beating, hear it's lungs exhale deep breaths.

A large wolf came running into view. He had gray fur with brown spots. I wasn't sure who he was, I had met several of Leah's pack last night but I wasn't sure if he was one of them or one of the ones who had not been present.

I covered my breasts and private area and was about to tell him off. But when I looked into his eyes my whole world changed.

So this is how my father had felt when he imprinted on my mother.

* * *

Frank P.O.V

I was looking for Marco and Eva.

Leah had called me and asked that I find them.

I had not met Eva but from what I have heard she has a temper like Leah.

I found Marco, asleep and naked. But he was alone.

I sniffed around and found another sent and began to follow it.

I found her wondering the woods naked. When she saw me she covered herself, she had an angry look on her face that reminded me of Leah.

She opened her mouth, to yell it me I am sure.

But then we looked at one another in the eyes and what ever she was going to say died in her mouth.

In that moment we imprinted on one another.

She was beautiful, so beautiful. But she was young. Young enough to be my daughter. She could only be a few years older then Brady.

But it didn't matter.

Her hands fell away and a sob escaped her lips.

A single tear fell down her cheek and she looked so sad.

I phased into my human form.

"Are you okay? Why are you sad?"

Oh God of course she is crying! She was mated to Marco!

I just imprinted on another Alpha's mate!

Oh God have I just ruined Leah's plan to make an alliance with the Lupus?

"Because we imprinted on one another," she said.

I walked closer to her.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to," I said.

"I know but...your going to be my end."

"I would never do anything to hurt you!" I said firmly.

"Not on purpose. But now...if anything happens to you I will die. Just like my mother. My father imprinted on her and she couldn't live without him. He died and she withered away."

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon," I said.

"But the spirit will be waking up soon."

I helped her stand up. "We'll stop it."

"You don't know that?"

"I can promise that."

"My father promised my mother he would come back."

"Have you seen the size of my pack? We've faced all kinds of threats and pulled through without losing a wolf."

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Frank. Frank Fuller," I said.

I leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

"My name is Eva," she said.

"I know. Leah sent me to look for you and Marco," I said.

"Well then we will have to make it quick," she said.

"Make what quick?" I asked.

She suddenly touched my manhood.

"This."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She kissed me again. "Shut up and do me."

She wrapped her leg around my waist and I growled in pleasure.

I picked her up and slid her down onto my cock.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and as she began to move her hips against mine I walked over to the nearest tree, pinning her against it I bent my knees and began to thrust hard into her.

"Oh yes, just like that!" she cried out.

I thrust harder and harder into her. My wolf was howling with pure delight, we had found our mate.

I didn't care if she was the mate to an alpha, I didn't care about the threat of Shipa Kadidu. I no longer cared Nina had divorced me and was now living seeing another man. She had moved on, she chose not to forgive me and understand.

She moved on, now so would I.

I had two special ladies in my life now. Leah and Eva.

She bit my neck and I cried out giving one final thrust, my whole body shuddered as her teeth dug into my skin and she mewled in joy as she came.

I felt my member shoot it's load into her, I sat her on her feet, we stared lovingly into one anothers eyes.

"That was great," I said.

"You say that to all the women you bang in the woods?"

"What? You think I am doing this all the time?" I asked.

"A hot looking young man like you?"

I grinned. "How old do you think I am?"

She took a few seconds. Late twenties? Early thirties?"

I chuckled, I felt my pride grow a little bigger.

"I am thirty-eight," I said.

"Dios!"

"What? Just because someone is in their thirties doesn't mean they suddenly become an old fart," I said with a grin.

"Sorry, but you look really young for your age."

"I looked a bit older when I was human. But when Leah activated my compulsion I gained muscles I never had when I was a young man. It helps make me look younger."

"You are compelled to her right?"

Her face was calm but I could see a spark of anger in her eyes.

"Yes."

"That is going to be a problem. I don't share."

"Your mated to Marco," I pointed out.

She sighed. "True and this is going to piss him off."

"This will piss Brady off as well," I said.

"Who?"

"My son. Brady is one of the fathers of Leah's children. Their son is Gabriel."

"Do you have a wife? I know some of the older wolves are married."

"No, Nina and I divorced months ago. She couldn't be with me after it happened. I wanted to try and make it work. But now I am glad it didn't. One less complication for now."

We kissed again.

"What the fuck is this shit!"

We turned and saw an enraged Marco glaring at us.

"Speaking of complications," Eva said.

* * *

Billy P.O.V

We pulled up to the warehouse and got out.

I had Jake bring Taylor with him.

"Why did I have to come again?" he asked.

"This is your heritage Taylor. One day it will be your duty to make sure the items here are protected and cared for," I said as Jake helped me in my chair.

"Dad, this is where we keep all the useless crap. Like for school plays and festivals," Jake said.

"This is also where we keep our more...unique items," Old Quil said.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll show you," I said.

We went inside the warehouse and Taylor looked around unimpressed. There was a small desk with a computer and some papers and behind that were several shelves filled with the items we stored when we had a special event.

Teddy, the man responsible from the place walked from behind a rack with a clip bored in hand.

"Billy, glad to see you," he said shaking my hand. "Jake look at you, you sure have grown. And who are you?"

"I am Taylor, Jake's son," Taylor said.

"Taylor!" Jake snapped.

"Sorry dad! I mean Jake!"

Teddy chuckled. "It is okay, I know."

"Teddy is one of the few people in the tribe who know the truth," Sue said.

Teddy shook her hand and Old Quil's. "I was just going over everything. You ready to see the good stuff?"

"What good stuff?" Jake asked.

"Follow me," Teddy said.

He led us all to the back of the room. He pulled back a shelf and pushed his hand against the wall. The secret door popped open and we walked into the secret room.

There were more shelf's in here, dozens of metal box's sat on the shelfs, each one had a tag that told what was in the box. We all walked in and Teddy shut the door behind us.

"What is this place?" Jake asked.

"This is where we keep the more important items to the tribe," Sue said.

"Items too important to be put into a museum," Old Quil said.

"Okay, now this is cool! This is kind of like that show Warehouse 13!" Taylor said. He turned to look at Teddy. "So does that make you like Artie?"

Teddy chuckled.

"How come you never told me about this?" Jake asked.

"There are secrets only the elders know, then there are the secrets only the chief knows. This is the secret of the elders," I said as I wheeled myself down the isle.

"I don't get it, what is so special about these artifacts?" Taylor asked.

He walked over to a shelf.

"The Adze of Utlapa. Wait. Isn't Utlapa the guy who betrayed Taha Aki?"

"Yes. All these artifacts were created in a time when magic filled the world. They each still carry a remnant of magic that makes them to dangerous to be allowed loose on the world. Some like Utlapa's adze are very dangerous, others posses healing abilities. But there is one that has been with us since the days of Kahaleha," Sue said.

Teddy wheeled in a large crate.

"Oh blast, forgot the crowbar," he said.

Jake and Taylor walked over to the crate and with their bare hands ripped the lid off.

"Never mind," Teddy said.

"What's in here? The Ark of the Covenant?" Jake asked jokingly.

Teddy moved some of the straw out of the way and pulled out a narrow box.

"Oh it's a sword! It's a sword isn't it? I know it's a sword, what else foes in a box like that? Does it shoot energy beams, or can i cut through anything? Or can it extend really long?"

Teddy sat the box on the table. I pulled out my key and Old Quil and Sue did likewise. We put them in the locks an turned them, unlocking the box.

I slowly began to open the lid, Jake watched curiously and Taylor was so excited he was bouncing on his feet muttering the word sword repeatedly.

We opened the lid and Jake frowned and Taylor froze.

"It's a feather," he said.

"It is the most sacred item in our tribe," I said.

"It's a feather," Taylor repeated.

It was two feet long and it was black with a white spot at the tip. You could hear a humming sound like you would from and electric fence.

"We have kept it hidden for centuries. When the pale faces came we made sure this was never found by them."

"It's a freaking feather! This is some bullshit!" Taylor said.

"Taylor!" Jake snapped giving his son a stern look.

"Sorry dad, please don't tell mom I swore!" Taylor quickly said.

Sue chuckled. "Jake sure looks like you when he gets stern," Sue said.

"This isn't just a feather, why don't you touch it and see," Teddy said.

We looked at on another and grinned.

Taylor reach to touch it, but the second his skin touched the feather there was a loud snap, a spark appeared between his hand and the feather and he jumped back, waving his hand through the air.

"Son of a bitch!" Taylor cursed.

Old Quil, Teddy and I laughed while Sue held his hand, giving it a small kiss.

"That never gets old," Teddy said smacking his leg.

"Remember what I did? I grabbed the damn thing when my dad showed it to me," I said.

"Your hair was sparking for days," Old Quil said.

"Dad, what is this thing?" Jake asked.

"This is a feather from a T'ist'ilal son," I said.

"No way, a thunderbird? That is a thunderbird feather?" Taylor asked.

"Indeed it is."

"Okay, now it is awesome!"

"I don't get it, how did we get the feather from a thunderbird?" Jake asked.

"Before the time of Taha Aki, but after the time of Kahaleha. The chief of that time was Kaha'aki. One day Kaha'aki was walking through the woods when suddenly there was a noise like thunder and a great wind struck the woods, it was so powerful it knocked him off his feet. He went to see what caused the disturbance and found a small crater in the ground. In it was a chick the size of a large bird. It was a baby thunderbird," Old Quil said.

"It had fallen from it's nest in the sky and hurt it's wing. Kaha'aki picked it up and carried it to the tribe. They nursed it, putting a splinter on it's wing and fed it food. A few days later a man and a woman came to the tribe, they wore a headdress in the shape of a bird and a cloak of feathers.

"Receiving them kindly Kaha'aki offered them hospitality but they declined, saying that had come for the baby thunderbird. Fearing they meant to harm the chic for it was well known thunderbird feathers could be used for powerful spells Kaha'aki told them to leave that the chic was under the tribes protection until it was old enough to return to it's home.

"The man and woman laughed and in a flash they turned into two adult thunderbirds. Kaha'aki fell to his knees as did the other Quileute's. The thunderbirds as it turns out were the chics parents and had come to find their baby. They Quileute's gave them their baby and Kaha'aki apologized if he had offended them. But they were grateful to him.

"The Quileute's had shown great kindness and compassion to their child. Thy cared for it, and were willing to defend it from threats. As a reward they left a single feather. 'The time will come when your tribe will face a danger that will require the use of this feather. The magic in it is strong but can only be used once so use it wisely.'"

"Since then we have guarded it, waiting for the day the thunderbords spoke of."

"And you think this is that day?" Jake asked.

"This is a threat unlike anything we have ever face. Worse then the Volturi, Shippa Kadidu is a threat to the whole world. He feeds on the evils of war. On anger, sorrow, pain, madness. In this day of age imagine the damage he could cause," I said.

"So how do we use it?" Taylor asked.

"We don't know, the thunderbirds didn't leave us instructions," Sue said.

"Then how are we supposed to use it? If we so much as touch it we get zapped,"Jake said.

"Maybe if we perform a cleansing ritual we might be able to stop Shippa Kadidu," Teddy said.

"But why would we need a feather, we do lots of ceremonies like that all the time."

"But we don't invoke magic for those. It is just for show and tradition. But with this, a feather from an actual thunderbird we would definitely get results. This feather resonates magic," Sue said.

"But what if it doesn't work? The thunderbirds said it can only be used once," Taylor said.

"Don't we have any records on the spell the spirit warriors used to seal him? Maybe we could do it again and make it stronger," Jake suggested.

"That spell is not known to us, and the spirit warriors spirit walked to do it," I said.

"We need to go over this with everyone. I'll call Leah and-"

Just then Jake's phone started to ring.

"Oh, speak of the she-wolf." Jake answered his phone. "Hey Leah...what? He what!? On Eva!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Frank imprinted on Eva and Marco is having a fit!"

* * *

Leah P.O.V

"This is some absolute bullshit!" Marco yelled. "How dare you Quileute's steal one of my people!"

"First of all this was something none of us predicted, no one can know when or where imprinting will happen!" I yelled back. "Second Eva is not a slave nor is she something that can be taken! She is still your mate Marco!"

"Imprints trump mates!"

"Marco I understand why you would be upset, but do not be throwing accusations at our guests," Qing said.

"Oh fuck you Qing! If one of your wolves had been taken from you, you would be pissed as well!"

"Marco! I have not been stolen from you!" Eva yelled.

Marco had arrived with Frank who looked guilty and Eva who looked agitated.

They told us what happened, Frank apologized but Eva had taken his hand in hers and told him there was nothing to apologize for.

Brady had been there at the time playing video games with the boys and had stormed off without a word, Gabriel was quick to follow his dad.

It was still difficult for me t process that Brady was Gabriel's father, they looked like they were brothers.

I gave Frank a look and he went after Brady to talk to him.

"Of course you will defend them, they are your pack now right!" he spat.

"Oh for the love of Dios! I am not joining the Quileutes pendejo! Just because I have imprinted on one of them doesn't make me one of them! Do you think I am just going to ditch you and our people!"

"Well you can't live here and in Mexico!"

"We'll figure something out after we stop the evil spirit!"

"If there is one!"

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"How do we know you are not scheming to make your own pack larger?"

I felt cold fury wash over me.

"How dare you say that! I am helping you remember!"

"I have half a mind to tell the elders to keep the girls home! How do I know this isn't some scheme you cooked up? Everyone knows pure blood shifters phase once they come of age. Maybe you are hoping to find your sons some she-wolves to breed with. Who knows what kind of offspring they would have!"

"Okay, I think we all need to cool off. Obviously we are all in a state of shock," Michael said.

"Marco, let us talk somewhere private," Eva said.

They left the room to go speak.

I turned to face the other Lupus members.

"Please believe me when I say I had no idea this would happen."

"We believe you Leah, we know how random imprinting can be," Yosef said.

"If you don't mind I would like to go check on my pack mate."

I left the house and followed Brady's trail. I called Jake up and let him know of the situation.

"Of all the things to happen why this? Why now?" I asked as I put my phone away.

I found the Fuller men talking. Gabriel stood a few feet away from the others. Frank had his hands on Brady's shoulders and Brady was crying. Gabriel and Frank looked relieved to see me.

"Leah, I am so sorry. I didn't mean too do this," Frank said.

"I know, believe me. Imprinting is nothing knew to me," I said.

"I'm sorry for storming off like that Leah. I just...I guess I still had hope my mom and dad would get back together. Now I know it will never happen."

"I told you Brady, I still love you and your mom. But things are different now. I wish this didn't happen-"

"Liar, you will never regret this happening. I know the power of an imprint so don't try and tell me otherwise," Brady said.

"Yeah, your right. But I still love you. And your mom and I...we had our run and we had a wonderful time. We had you and lived our lives, but fate has different plans for us."

"So what happens now? Will you go with her to Mexico?"

Frank shook his head. "No, not now. Your still seventeen and I want to see you graduate. Afterwords maybe. I would not mind her moving here but she is the alphas mate. Her place is in Mexico and my place is by her side. So one day yes I will move, but not until I am sure you are secure."

They hugged one another.

"I need some time with Leah please," Brady said.

"Of course. Come on Gabe, let me introduce you to your new grandma," Frank said.

He walked over to me and kissed me on the lips. "I will always have a place for you in my heart Leah. I will miss you but Eva isn't the sharing kind of woman."

"Ironic given the situation. But make no mistake Frank, I am happy for you and glad you found your soul mate."

"If I decide to join her...no when I decide to join her pack, may I?"

"Of course. I am sure Jake will say yes, why wouldn't he? We all want you to be happy Frank. We are family."

He cupped my cheek gently. "I hope I can one day have you Leah. Had I known this would have happened I would have made it my mission to sleep with you one last time."

"I will miss you Frank. But I still expect you to visit for the holidays. Imprint or no imprint."

"Of course."

The two of them left Brady and me alone.

I walked over to him and hugged him.

"You okay puppy?" I asked using my pet name for him.

"I'm trying Leah. But it is hard."

"I know. God I am sorry you have to go through this. Maybe you'll luck out and imprint on one of the girls who are coming," I said.

"I wouldn't mind that," he said with a chuckle.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I asked.

I knew what his answer would be. I left the offer ambiguous still though.

"Fuck me, please alpha."

I kissed him on the lips.

"Anything for you puppy," I said.

We stripped naked and I had him lay on the ground. I placed his shirt under his head.

Brady may act tough and cocky but he was a sexual submissive. I had quickly learned that when I first started sleeping with him.

He wasn't one of those freaks who enjoyed getting beat bloody or anything. But he did enjoy having someone control him, he liked to be tied up and to be disciplined.

He has a huge fetish for school teachers with rulers.

But now he didn't need anything rough. He needed comfort. He needed someone to take care of him. I had done a lot of research on different aspects of sex. All the guys had different fetishes and turn on's and kinks I wanted to learn why they were aroused by what turned them on and how I could get better at it.

I learned that just because you were in a relationship about dominance and submission you didn't have to use violence or leather.

Trust was key, trust you could trust the dominant, that what was so arousing about it. To put your trust in this person to help fulfill your darkest desires, but that they would not let any harm come to you.

I settled between his legs and kissed up his thighs until I got to his member.

He let out a sigh as I settled my lips on the tip of his head.

I opened my mouth and swallowed him slowly bobbing my head up and down as I went down on him.

My movements were slow, teasing. I looked up at Brady as I worked him over, he bit his lips and rubbed his hands over his chest.

I don't know why but when ever I saw Brady bite his lips it turned me on. He was the only one who could do that to me, one little nibble and I would want to bite his lips myself.

It was like that with all the guys. They all had quarks I loved about them, some I loved to dominate, others I loved when they got rough with me, some I loved to be gentle with, others aroused me in their own ways.

I never got as turned on when the others bit their lips like I did with Brady, just as I didn't get as turned on by Jake's hands roaming my body, or Embry's lips kissing my skin, or Jared rubbing my feet.

I gently rubbed his balls and his hips gave a small jerk. I smiled, knowing how he loved it.

I climbed on top of him and leaned down and kissed him.

I slid his manhood into my opening, I dragged my nails down his chest, forming small red scratches that soon healed.

I pinned his hands above his head, this was his favorite position. Me on top pinning him to the ground, utterly helpless and at my mercy.

I began to move at a slow and deliberate pace. Knowing how Brady hated slow. He had still yet to learn to take the time to savor sex, he was still so young and always loved to rush things through.

"Please alpha, please go faster!" he begged.

"No, I want to savor you Brady, my little puppy. I have had to go through so much stress lately, I need you puppy, I need to take my mind off all this mess. So I am going to vent my frustrations out on you."

I bit down hard on his neck and he cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

I began to lick at the wound until it healed. I slowly ground my groin against his at a slow pace.

"But you like it don't you? You love being my puppy?"

"Yes, God yes!" he cried out.

"Good, I love having you puppy. Such a good little wolf."

I continued to move at a slow pace. Brady begged me to go faster. He begged and he pleaded, but I knew he enjoyed the torment. He enjoyed being forced such a slow copulation.

I planted kisses and bites all over his body, he was so desperate he tried to thrust his own his as fast as he could against mine.

He cried out as he came, feeling his warmth spread through me caused me to cum as well.

We lay there on the floor, catching our breaths.

"Thank you Leah, I needed that," Brady said.

"So did I," I said.

"Leah. My dad...he still loves me right?" he asked.

"You know he does Brady."

"I know how powerful imprinting is. I know no matter how much he loves me he will not stand to be away from Eva. I do not want to keep him from her. He deserves happiness."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked him.

"I m going to tell my dad he can go with her when this is over. He can go to Mexico and live. It's where he belongs."

I gently smacked him on the head.

"Idiot. Do you really think your father is going to just leave you? Imprinting is strong, but it can't erase the bonds of family. Frank is willing to endure separation until he is sure you are safe and well taken care of. Do not just be so willing to push him out of your life Brady. He still loves you so very much."

A single tear fell down his face.

"Thank you Leah. I just...I was afraid I lost him too," he said.

"You have not. Now, let's go back okay?"

"Yeah. I need to meet my new mom," he said with a grin.

After a long talk with Marco the deal was still on.

He would help me as long as I finished my work.

The elders from Mexico were getting ready to send the girls up, but it was a painfully slow process. They wanted to make sure they would be safe. Eva was going to go down and collect them.

Frank was going to go with her, the elders wanted to meet the wolf who imprinted on her,

Brady and Eva had a very long talk. They came to an understanding. Both loved Frank and wanted him to be happy. Brady accepted her as family and she did so like wise.

Frank was happy they were getting along, so was I. That family had been through enough.

Eva made me swear I would not sleep with Frank. She understood it was complicated because of the compulsion, and maybe one day she would allow us to sleep together but for now she wanted him all to herself.

While we waited for the girls to come I went about trying to convince the other lupus members to help us. Some took more convincing then others, but over time they all agreed.

And it couldn't have come too soon.

The new moon was now only a few days away.

We still have not figured out how to use the thunderbird feather.

But we'll find a way.

 

**Fusedtwilight: Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. The end is almost here, only a few more chapters to go! How will it end? Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

Pack Mother

Chapter 28

**Fusedtwilight: Sorry for the delay guys, been having trouble deciding on how to end the fic. Just to warn you this chapter gets a little dark and may be a trigger for people who have suffered emotional trauma. So be warned.**

Leah P.O.V

I was over in La Push at Emily's.

I sat the coffee down in front off Kim who looked like she had been up all night.

"Are you sure you don't want some tea?" I asked.

She shook her head. "That will put me to sleep. I can't sleep, not now. No until your mom gets me those pills."

Shipa Kadidu has been busy tormenting everyone. Poor Kim has been suffering nightmares that wakes her up in the night.

Mom was going to get her some pills that kept her from dreaming.

Emily, Rebecca and Rachel sat with her drinking tea. They had nightmares too, but for some reason it effected her the worst.

Emily's scent had already changed. I could smell her pheromones changing. If I concentrated I could hear the faintest of heart beats besides her own.

Sam had become so overprotective of her and over bearing. There were days when he refused to allow her to leave the house. He was afraid Shippa Kadidu might do something to hurt her.

Even though he could not physically touch her, he could still mess with her head.

"Have the elders figured out how to use the feather?" Emily asked.

I shook my head. "They are trying to figure that out. Since we can only use it one time we want to make sure we use it with the right spell or else we'll loose our chance."

"I don't get why the spirit would tell you to use the Lupus. They have no idea how to help us," Rachel said.

"I know, that has been bothering me. The spirit has been quiet and not spoken to me since she told me to get the Lupus."

"Have you tried to communicate with her?" Rebecca asked.

"No. But I might do it tonight, with only two days to go we need to know what to do."

Just then the door opened and mom came in with Bronson, Spencer, Harry and Alex in tow.

"We're back!"

Bronson ran over to Kim. "Ma ma, we got the pills," he said handing her the box.

"Oh thank the lord," Kim said with a smile.

"Come on let's get you home," he said.

"Bronson don't be rude," I chastised him.

"Sorry mom, but dad told me as soon as I get the pills to take ma ma home and make sure she sleeps safe and sound," he said.

"It's alright, I am exhausted. Thanks Sue."

No problem dear, let me know if it works," Sue said.

Bronson walked with Kim out of the house and took her back to her and Jared's house.

"Poor thing. That horrible wolf has been haunting everyone. Poor Claire as well," mom said.

Claire had been having nightmares where she is Little Red Riding Hood and she gets eaten by a large black wolf. It was driving Quil crazy that he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Just another two days and this will end, one way or another," I said.

"Don't worry everyone. We'll fuck that wolf spirit up!" Alex said.

"Yeah, we're super wolves remember, nothing is more bad ass then us!" Spencer said.

* * *

The Spirit World

_The Earth Spirit watched as her children played._

_It was a time of celebration, when the veil between the two worlds became thin and travel between the two was easier the spirits all gathered to celebrate._

_They all danced around a large bonfire, Kokopelli was one of the many spirits playing a flute while he chased after a group of nymphs._

_Rå, Kachina, Sidhe, Apsara, Genii, D'jinn, Sylph's, fauns, tennin, and varies other nature spirits celebrating the reaping. The time of harvest when the earth yields it's fruits and hard earned work in the fields paid off._

_She sat on her throne, watching them. She held a goblet of nectar in her hand, taking a sip from it every so often._

_A Karpoi flew over to her. It looked like a baby angel except it had skin the color of grass, solid green eyes and it's hair was made of wheat._

_"Excuse me lady, I bring news," he said._

_"What is it?"_

_"Shippa Kadidu is about to make his move. The humans have already sent the women from the south."_

_The spirit took another drink from her cup._

_"Things are coming to a close. We are just about to enter the crux of all this. It all rests on Leah."_

_"But should she fail Shippa Kadidu will be released._

_The spirit shrugged. "He is a spirit of destruction. He plays as much of a role in creation as any of us. I may not like him, but I can no more condemn him any more then mankind condemn me for being what I am. And it is not a matter if she will fail. For you see, I already know Shippa Kadidu will escape his prison."_

_"But if he does that he will wreak havoc on the world!"_

_"It is in his nature. But I know Leah will stop him."_

_"But how? A mere shifter can not face such a spirit in combat? The only thing that keeps her safe is that she is marked by you."_

_"Leah has all the tools she needs. She will win. I don't just chose any mortal to be the mothers of a new breed after all."_

* * *

Leah P.O.V

We were over at Billy's with the Lupus and elders in attendance.

Eva and Frank had returned with the rest of the girls who were now back at the house. I had yet to begin transforming them. I asked Marco to wait until after we deal with the evil spirit.

He agreed, he was worried to have the girls here now that Eva and Frank imprinted on one another but once he saw none of the wolves imprinted on the girls.

The boys were happy to meet them, last I saw before I left Harry had phased to show off his coat to the women who were giving him a belly rub and running their hands over his fur.

"So how are we supposed to fight this thing?" Michael asked.

"Our best hope is to use the feather. But we are afraid to use it in fear we might use it for the one purpose. It is only supposed to be used one time," Billy said.

"Could a simple purification ritual work? He is a malevolent spirit," Yosef suggested.

"We do not know if it would weaken him, seal him or simply banish him to another land. If only our people could still spirit walk," Old Quil said.

"Wait...maybe that is the key," Jaya said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"What if we simply summoned the spirit warriors of your tribe? My people have ways to communicate with our ancestors. Since this is a time where the veil between the two worlds is thin with the power of this feather a ritual to summon ancestral spirits should be a breeze!"

"He's right. With all the spirit warriors who ever existed helping I am sure they can help defeat him!" mom said.

"But we do not have such a ritual," Billy said.

"Then I can teach you how my people do it. The cultures may be different but I am sure we can yield the desired results!"

"It is the best option we all have," Qing said.

"But when should we do it? Should we wait until it is the new moon? Or should we do it tonight?" Marco asked.

"How about tomorrow? We will have plenty of time to learn of Jaya's ritual today and tomorrow we can try it out," Billy said.

"Is the ritual complicated?" Old Quil asked.

Jaya shook his head.

"No, it simply a song and dance."

"Good, let us all pray that this will be over and soon," Billy said.

* * *

Howie P.O.V

I watched as my cousin and brothers made fools of themselves with the women from Mexico.

When they first learned they would be staying with us they were all excited. They did not have much interaction with members of the opposite sex who were our family.

So of course they were flirting like there was no tomorrow.

The women unlike Eva knew little to no English. But that did not stop the others from putting the moves on them.

Whether they were showing them our vehicles, walking them around the house or flexing their muscles the women did not care.

At first they seemed to be really into the guys. Laughing at everything they said, clinging to them like they were good friends.

Some of them tried to be friendly with me as well, I was polite but I was not into them as my brothers and Harry. When they realized I was no into them like that they pretty much ignored me.

But something strange happened, Eva spoke to them all in Spanish. I don't what she said to them, but her tone was firm and the girls became less flirtatious with the guys.

They still hung around them, but now it seemed like they were not trying so hard to be friendly with the.

Harry would not have it, he refused to let their affections cool down.

So he asked the girls if they wanted to see his wolf form, they agreed eager to see what a wolf from our neck of the woods looked like.

So right in front of the girls he stripped naked and phased. Getting a quick and firm reprimand from uncle Seth.

But Harry's plan worked, once the women saw his strawberry blonde colored fur they were all over him. Putting him and rubbing their faces against his fur.

He had the biggest smile on his face.

My brothers not wanting to be outdone quickly took of their own cloths, despite uncle Seth telling them not to. They quickly phased hoping to draw the attention away from Harry, the girls were amazed by how big they were and the colors of their fur. They were especially amazed by the patterns of Taylors fur.

But they still showered their love on Harry who grinned slyly at his cousins who in turn growled at him and I was sure my brothers were using every form of insult.

The women took Harry down to the creek to give him a bath, after he dried they combed and trimmed his hair. They asked if they could keep what they removed from his coat to use to make fur clothing.

I could see Harry's ego was swelling more and more. He prided himself on how beautiful his wolf coat was. It was agreed by all the pack that Harry was the best looking wolf.

After they phased back I heard Gabriel and Brayden planning to put bleach in his shampoo.

The girls tried to file his nails but they were a hundred times more durable then human nails and could not be groomed with ordinary appliances.

"Your cousin sure does know how to play the game."

One of the Canadian wolves had walked over to me.

"Your Ryan right? Michael's beta," I said.

He nodded. "And your Howie right?" he asked.

"Yes. I was named after my grandfather Howard. Howie is just my nickname," I said.

He smiled and I was struck by how perfect his teeth were.

"I notice you are not as into the women as your brothers."

"I...don't like girls," I said.

I sounded so pathetic. I should just say the word gay. Everyone knew and everyone still loved me I shouldn't be treating it like a secret.

But I still have a difficult time saying the word.

"Your gay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"When did you realize you were?"

"When I was between seven and eight months old."

He laughed. "I forgot, you grew fast."

"Yeah, still seems like only yesterday I was learning how not to wet the bed."

"What's it like? Having grown up so fast?" he asked.

"I...I don't know how to describe it. I simply grew up quick."

"Fair enough. So, just a few more days and things are going to get pretty crazy. You think we're ready?"

"I think we are. My tribe has faced many dangers. But we always prevail."

"So, do you want to go for a run?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun," I said.

I told uncle Seth we were going for a run, we phased and ran off into the woods. Ryan's form was brown with dark streaks on his back.

We ran all the way up one of the mountain ranges. We found this nice spot that gave us a good view of the surrounding area.

Ryan phased back and I did the same thing.

"This place reminds me of my home," he said. "Our reservations is very similar to this."

I stood next to him, keeping him in the periphery of my sight, because I could not stand to look at him from the back or the front.

"You should come visit some time," he said.

"I would like that."

"Maybe after this business with the spirit is over?"

Before I could reply a voice spoke.

"Why? You'll all be dead."

We looked around. Our bodies rigid, waiting to attack.

"Silly little shifters. You think you can stop me? I used to eat tribes like yours for breakfast."

"Big talking coming from someone who is just a wraith!" I yelled.

"Ohh, nice retort Howie. What a nice couple you both make. Up here on the mountain all alone. The others know what your are really doing. It disgusts them. Even now they talk about how you are both vile and filthy."

"You shut up!" I screamed.

"You don't really think they still love you Howie? They only pretend. The truth is they are ashamed of you."

"Shut up!" I repeated.

"You are nothing but disgusting sodomite. An affront to nature. You were created to breed a new generation of wolf-shifters and instead you would rather take it in the ass."

"Shut up!"

"Truth hurts doesn't it?" the voice mocked.

"Don't listen to him Howie. He s just trying to mess with you!"

"Little Ryan, hoping for one last fuck before you die? Thought you could bring Howie here and seduce him into bending back for you? You are just like your uncle. You like them young don't you?"

"I will gut you, you fucking spirit!" Ryan screamed in rage.

"Oh, hit a nerve did I? Would you like to see him again Ryan? Your dear sweet uncle who made you into a man?"

"What does he mean?" I asked, confused by what Shipa Kadidu was saying.

Before Ryan could explain the spirit continued.

"When Ryan was young his uncle used to babysit him. And he loved you so much didn't he Ryan?"

"Stop! Just stop!" Ryan yelled.

"Leave him alone Shipa Kadidu!" I said.

"Do you think you would still be like this if he hadn't had his way with you? Maybe if your own kin hadn't made you his little whore you wouldn't feel the feelings you have for Howie."

"Just shut up!" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan, I don't understand. What does he mean?" I asked.

"Foolish child, still so new to the world. Your mother obviously hasn't taught you that there are more things to fear then spirits and vampires. Evil can be found. Even one's own family can hide the most rotten of fruit."

"My uncle molested me when I was eight," Ryan said gritting his teeth.

I cursed myself a fool. Of course, how could I have not realized it sooner. I usually prided myself for being smarter then my brothers.

So how could I have missed this?

"When my parents found out we had him arrested. He was kicked off the tribe and we haven't seen him since. When I was growing up I began to realize I was attracted to guys as well as girls. I hated myself because I thought the only reason I liked guys was because of what he did to me. It took me a long time to realize it wasn't because of what happened to me as a kid and it took me even longer to make peace with what I was.

When I phased Michael, Chester and Zane helped me through my issues and realize there was nothing wrong with me. My parents took more convincing. They had no problem with me being a werewolf. But they were convinced the bi thing was because of my uncle. They are afraid I will turn out to be like him, my sister and her husband won't let me near my nephew since they found. They even asked me if I touched him sexually."

"Because you are a sick twisted thing. Forever scared, an infection that will infect others just like you were."

"You shut your damn mouth you stupid spirit!" I yelled.

"Oh wow, that hurt," he said dryly.

I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to him. He is messing with us because he is desperate. He knows we are going to stop him so he is pitifully trying to scare us. He is nothing but a coward!"

"Stupid child, I like to play with my food before I eat it. In a few more days I will be free and in the mean time I am going to baste you all like a turkey so when I am free again you will all be plump with fear and despair."

"Yeah? Well when we beat you I am going to make you eat those words!"

"We'll see who will be eating what little pup," he chuckled.

The air was quiet and I did not know if he was gone or not.

"Are you okay?" I asked Ryan.

"I can't believe he knew about that. How could he know?" Ryan asked.

"Spirits have a way of getting into your head. Don't let him mess with you. He's only doing this because he wants us to make a mistake or give up."

Ryan laughed. But it was the kind of laugh you make when you are nervous and trying to forget the fear.

"I wish I was as brave as you."

I squeezed his shoulder. "You are brave, your a protector of your tribe and the beta of your tribe. I know what happened to you was painful and has haunted you for your life. We will-"

Before I could finish he suddenly kissed me.

He.

Kissed.

Me!

Not to sound like a teenage girl but oh my God!

Damn his lips were so soft and he smelled so good!

He pulled away and I let out a whine of protest.

"Oh shit, I am sorry I just...I...I needed...I just needed some comfort."

"It's okay, that was great. My first kiss."

"Really?"

"I'm ten months old remember? All the men I am around are related to me or I grew up around. We don't have much time to spend around other people."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting. Your just so mature."

We were quit for a few moments. The silence was tense.

"Ryan...do you...like me?" I asked.

I remembered what Shipa Kadidu said about him bringing me up here to seduce me.

"I...like you. I mean, I know we haven't talked much. But I would like to get to know you more," he said.

I smiled. I took his hand in mine.

"I would like to get to know you as well."

He smiled and we kissed again.

"So does this mean we are going out?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yes, it does."

"Then we need to go out on a date."

"Sounds like fun."

"And I have to introduce you to my family. That will be the most terrifying experience you have ever gone through."

He laughed. "I am sure it won't be that bad."

* * *

I sat next to Ryan.

Mom and dad sat in front of us on the sofa and Michael, Ryan's alpha stood next to them.

My my brothers and Harry stood in a circle around us and they all had their arms crossed over their chests looking very serious. It was kind of ruined for Harry, the women had curled his hair and had placed several flowers in it.

"So, you wish to date our son?" dad asked firmly looking at Ryan.

"Yes sir," Ryan said.

"Our ten month old son," mom said giving him a very unfriendly look.

"Nessie is four and pa pa Jake is imprinted on her," I said.

"This isn't an imprint. This guy doesn't feel that kind of love for you. He wants to do gay stuff with you," Taylor said.

"Well he is gay so of course he would do gay things," Bronson said.

"And if it wasn't this guy it would be some other guy," Alex said.

"You guys are not helping," I said with a frown.

"Regardless of your gender you can understand why we are hesitant to allow this. This is complicated do to the fact Howie although has the mental capacity of an adult he has none of the experience. And the fact you are the beta of another pack makes this a unique situation," mom said.

"I am not dating him for politics. I like Howie. I would like to be his boyfriend."

"But after we deal with Shipa Kadidu your pack will return to it's home. You are beta, you will have to return with them."

"Michael can chose another beta while I remain behind."

"And where would you stay? What about a job?" dad asked.

"Don't worry about any of that, I will go with them to Canada. If Michael would allow me that is," I said.

Instantly the whole room was filled with protests.

"What?"

"No way!"

"That is not happening!"

"Bullshit!"

"Howie your too young to be leaving home!" dad said.

"I may not be a year old but I am more then capable of taking care of myself," I said.

"But you don't know this guy? Your willing to leave home for him?"

"Well I don't want him to have to give up his position of beta for me, that's not fair for him or his pack," I said.

"He just said his alpha can find another beta, it's not like their super big or anything," Spencer said.

"Look, this is what I want, if I want to leave I will leave!"

"The hell you will, as your brother and your alpha I forbid it!"

He was not using his alpha voice, but still it pissed me off that he thought he had the right to use his authority in such a way.

"You can't do that!"

"You are my beta Howie!"

"Spencer can take my place, he is the second!"

"We need you here!"

"There are three packs in Washington, you won't become crippled if I leave for a while!"

"You can't just leave us for some guy you hardly know!" Alex said.

"Stop!" mom said firmly. "Taylor I know you are upset but you can not just order your brother to stay."

"But mom-"

"But nothing."

"But he can't leave us, he's our brother!" Taylor said sounding upset.

"Yeah, we've been together since we were born!" Tyson said.

"I don't want to leave you guys either. It scares me to think of being separated from you for that long. But I want to pursue this. Maybe I will like being with Ryan, maybe we will learn we are better off as friends, but this is something I have to do for myself. So please, try and understand," I said.

Mom took dads hand, she took a deep breath.

"Son, we understand. You want to make your own choices and follow your own path. We are proud of you for doing that," dad said.

"It's just hard for us to let you go," mom said.

"Your not letting me go. I'm just growing up," I said.

"Still, it's hard," mom said with a smile.

"Perhaps we should wait until the situation with Shipa Kadidu is resolved. If Howie wishes to come with us and visit for a while he is more then welcome. And should Ryan decide to remain I can go a month or two without a beta, it's not like vampires are swarming all over the place," Michael said.

"Thanks Michael," Ryan said.

"I know you wouldn't be willing to do this unless you were serious Ryan. In these dark times I think it is good for us to find a little love."

"Preaching to the choir on that," mom muttered.

"Michael, Ryan could you give me and my family a moment alone. We need to have a talk," dad said.

"Of course."

Michael and Ryan left the room to give us some privacy. The guys gave Ryan dark looks and glared after him.

"Howie, you know we love you right?" dad asked.

I nodded.

"You have to understand, it is hard for all of us to just let you leave. We thought we would have years before any of you would want to leave home. It is difficult for us to let any of you go."

"I won't be leaving forever. I just...I want to grow up."

"You are grown up," Alex said.

"But I want to see the world! We spend all our time in La Push, here or in Forks. I want to meet people who are not related to me, I want to do more then run around as a wolf. I want to find my special someone and if I am lucky it might be Ryan."

"A guy you just met," Gordon said.

"You guys seemed pretty happy to be showing off for the women!" I said.

"Howie, come here," mom said.

She stood up and I walked over to her. She kissed me on my forehead.

"If this is what you want then I will support you. When I first became a wolf, hell when we all first phased we didn't get the chance to be normal and do normal things. Our first duty was to the tribe. We didn't have a choice. So I know how frustrating it can be to feel trapped in your own home. So if you want to go to Canada and stay there for a while that is fine."

"But mom!" the others all said.

"Guys this is what your brother wants. The time will soon come when you all want to leave La Push. Get your own homes so you can have your own families. Some of you may leave the reservation. And there is nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks mom," I said.

"But we don't want you to leave Howie," Tyler said sadly.

"I hate to leave. But if Michael let's Ryan stay then I won't. Please be happy for me guys. You know how much I have struggled with being gay. I finally found someone like me. Someone I can connect with."

"This sucks," Alex said.

"Come on guys, you act like I would never come back. You are my brothers and this is my home. No mater how far I leave I will always come back."

"Come here you little shit," Alex said.

He wrapped his arm around my head and proceeded to give me a noogie.

The others descended on me and I tried to fight them off. I gave Tyson a particularly hard shove that sent him stumbling back int a table, almost crushing it.

"If your going to rough house then do it outside!" mom said.

"Come on guys, let's teach our little runt brother what happens when you think about leaving home," Gabriel said.

They dragged me outside.

"Mom! Dad! Save me!" I called out.

Have fun son," dad said.

"Don't hurt him now," mom said.

"Traitors!" I yelled.

When we got outside I began to wrestle with my brothers.

"Will mom be okay?" I asked. "She seemed kind of sad."

"Mom's tough, she'll get through everything," Taylor said.

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I stood in the shower crying.

While the boys had their fun I told Jim I was going to clean up.

I didn't need to wash myself, I just needed to drown out the sounds of me crying.

I heard the door open and close and placed my hand to my mouth. Hoping that who ever had come in had not heard me.

The curtain opened showing a naked Embry.

"Hey," he said getting in.

"Hey," I said.

He wrapped his arms around me, there was no point in trying to hide it from him. He knew. So I started to cry into his shoulder.

"My baby is leaving me," I said.

"No, he is preparing to find his own path."

"Same thing," I muttered. "When he and Ryan asked me and Jim for our blessing in them being together you know what I wanted to do?"

Embry shook his head.

"I wanted to phase and rip that Canadian prick apart! All I could think of was how dare this stranger think he can kiss my baby. But then I remembered Howie isn't a baby. He's a grown man and they all are. And one day, God forbid soon they will all find a woman or an imprint and leave and have families. And they shouldn't be doing that now! They should be asleep in their cribs waking me up at a God forsaken time of night. But thanks to nature I am going to lose my boys before I have the chance to raise them myself."

"I know, it's not fair Leah. But you know what you need to do?"

"Stuff my fucking face with ice-cream and chocolate and curl up on the couch and watch nothing but Lifetime?"

He grinned.

"You need to remember that no matter what path they take, they will always come back to you. I don't know if anyone ever born in La Push can say they were raised around so much love as our boys were. In what little time we had with them you made sure every second of their existence was nothing but happy."

"Your right, but it still fucking blows," I muttered.

He kissed my cheek.

"Look on the bright side. You got another batch coming after all this is over," he said rubbing my belly.

"Don't say it like that, you make it sound like having kids is like making food," I said.

"Your right, it is much more fun," he said with a grin.

He latched his mouth around my breast and I let out a gasp.

I placed my hands on his head.

"Oh Embry," I moaned.

"God I love it when you say my name!" he growled.

He turned me around and his left hand traveled down to my core and his fingers soon entered me, his right hand reached up and pulled the shower head off it's handle and he changed the setting so the water came out in jets and vibrated.

"Remind me thank Rose for getting this," I said.

He pulled his fingers out and rubbed the shower head against my pussy, the vibrations and jet of warm water hitting my folds felt so fucking good.

I spread my legs for him and he gently pushed into me. He continued to use the shower head, now that he was firmly rooted inside me he was able to enjoy the vibrations and warm water against his genitals as well.

I placed my hand on the wall for support, Embry massaged my breast and continued to thrust into me.

I don't know who made vibrating shower heads, but if I ever meet them, I will shake their hand.

Embry began to thrust harder and harder into me, his motions with the shower head got faster and faster. When I came it felt so wonderful to feel all that warm water flowing over my folds.

Embry gave one final thrust and I felt his essence flow into me.

"God this thing feels good," he said with a sigh.

"Why do you think I love it so much," I said and he laughed.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

I kissed him on the lips and he placed the shower head back.

"So the day after tomorrow we face Shipa Kadidu."

"Yeah."

We were both quiet.

"Embry."

"Yeah?"

"I know you...I know you only have feelings for me because of the compulsion. I know we may have never hooked up because of it. But I am glad it did. I am glad you are in my life. I...I sometimes wonder...do you think we would have ever hooked up? Without the compulsion?"

He got a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know Leah. A part of me wants to say yes, but I think that is the compulsion talking. I always thought you were beautiful. And after you calmed down and let go of your anger I became more attracted to you. I remember before the compulsion got stronger when me and Quil were sharing you I really enjoyed my time with you. So maybe in another life we could have gotten together. But it doesn't matter we have one another now."

"Until you find another woman."

"I'll be yours no matter what. Even if I imprint, you know that."

"I hope you do find someone Embry. Someone you don't have to share. Someone who will see you for the wonderful man you are. Someone you can have kids with who age normal and grow up to be just as great as you."

He smiled. "Thanks Leah. But I fear I may never find another woman. After all, who can compare to you?"

We kissed again.

That night Jake, Embry, Jim and I slept in the same bed. I once again thanked God we had such a large bed. Quil joined us as well, we invited him too, it would have been wrong to exclude him from our puppy pile.

The boys soon joined us, they offered their rooms to the women from Mexico so they would have more rooms to sleep in. I was proud of them for being so gentlemanly.

They slept on the floor, grabbing several pillows and blankets and I laid between Jim and Jake. I don't know how long I staid awake, listening to the sounds of everyone sleeping.

Their breaths, their snores.

I drank it all in, I welcomed this moment because I didn't have much longer to enjoy this. Even if we beat Shipa Kadidu my boys would soon decide to move out, they would make their own homes and I would not be there to cook them breakfast, lunch, dinner and everything in between, I would not be there to stop them from fighting or chastising them when they misbehaved.

I would no longer be surrounded by they as we watched tv together. The house would grow silent.

I was dreading that more then facing Shipa Kadidu.

I was being silly, it wasn't like I wouldn't see them again. It wasn't like Howie was going to move to Canada. It wasn't like they would never visit, I was sure I would see them every day.

But still the idea of them growing up after so little time still pained me.

How I wished they could have aged at least as fast as Nessie. At least I would have had more time with them, more time to enjoy their childhoods.

It would be the same with the next pups I had. I would have ten instead of nine, and like their brothers they would age at a rapid pace.

I would have more after that, I had to, I wanted to raise at least one child that grew at a slower rate.

Obviously Jim had that right being my husband and all.

But the more I thought about it, the more I thought I wouldn't mind having more kids with the rest of the guys.

Was that because of the compulsion? Or my own instincts?

Who knew.

But it wouldn't matter if I didn't stop Shipa Kadidu.

And stop him I will.

I did not go through all the trouble of having all these beautiful boys just to loose them.

 

**Fusedtwilight: I wanted to show more about how difficult it is for Leah and the guys to have their sons be all grown up. Also as for the Ryan storyline I have a friend who like Ryan was molested at a very young age though not by a family member. My friend is also bi and like Ryan it took him a long time to come to terms with that as he always wonders if his bisexuality was a result of what happened to him. I wanted to show that sex is a precious thing that should be enjoyed, but like all things in life there are those who use if for their own dark desires. It is not easy for anyone be they man or woman to move on after such a violation. But like Ryan and like my friend we can learn to not let it rule us.**


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

Leah P.O.V

_I stood in front of Shipa Kadidu's tree._

_I knew I was dreaming, I knew I was in the spirit world, because the tree was not just a tree._

_When the spirit told me about the Lupus she brought me here._

_In the mortal world it was a horrible black, dead looking thing bare of even a single leaf with branches as sharp as a toothpick._

_But in the spirit world it was much more horrific looking._

_It looked like someone dumped a load of tar on it, it pulsed like some vile heart._

_It was like this the last time I saw it, but now the pulsing was more intense, there was this movement at the trunk of the tree, like something large was moving._

_Th whole damn thing was like some perverse cocoon._

_"Daughter."_

_The spirit walked from the woods, once more wearing her scarlet robe._

_"You have done well Leah, very well. You brought the Lupus here and now you can defeat Shipa Kadidu using the thunderbird feather."_

_"You were right, the Lupus were able to help us. Jaya was able to teach us a ritual to summon the spirit warriors of our tribe to help seal Shipa Kadidu," I said._

_"Well done. I knew you could do this. Listen close, only you and the alphas can do this ritual."_

_"Why?"_

_"Shipa Kadidu has learned to feed on the energies of wolf shifters. If all the packs gather around his prison then they will only make him stronger. Take the feather and do the ritual in front of the tree. Summon your ancestors and seal him again. Then you can finally live in peace."_

_"But won't he try and stop us?" I asked._

_"Until he is free all he can do is meddle with your minds. Be strong daughter, the time for your final victory is at hand."_

* * *

 

I woke up once more in bed with Jake and the others.

It was the early hours in the morning.

I sat up and looked around, the boys were still sleeping, but I could hear the rest of our house guests stirring.

I shook Jake's shoulder.

He cracked open an eye and looked at me.

"Time to get up Jake. We have a busy day ahead of us," I said.

* * *

 

Frank P.O.V

I drove up to Nina's house.

Her car was in the driveway so I knew she had to be home.

After Leah told us what the spirit told her we all decided to spend today like it was our last.

Tomorrow Leah and the alphas would take the feather and use it to summon the ancestors to seal Shipa Kadidu away again.

Those with loved ones were visiting with them. I would like to be with Eva right now, but there was something I had to do.

I had to tell Nina about Eva and I. Because just in case something went wrong I wanted to bury the bad blood between us.

I knocked on the door and she answered. I could see pain flash in her eyes when she saw me.

"Frank. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," I said.

"Is Brady okay?" she asked.

"Yes, so is Gabriel. But...I...please can I come in?"

She stepped aside and I walked in. I could smell the faint scent of her boyfriend. It would have pissed me off to smell another man on her, but now I didn't care.

"Frank what is going on? Something is going on I can it in your eyes."

"Tomorrow there might be a fight. It could go wrong and if it does then a lot of people will die. So I wanted to have this talk with you one last time," I said.

"Is it vampires?"

"No, something else. But I have one other thing to tell you."

"What?"

"A few weeks ago I...imprinted."

Her face darkened with anger. "Leah."

"No, another she-wolf. Eva. She is from Mexico."

"Oh? How does Leah feel knowing she has to share you with another woman?" she asked, a venomous tone dripped from her voice.

"She is happy for me."

"Oh I am sure she is."

"Nina please-"

"Please what? You come here and tell me you imprinted on some woman and what? You think I am going to congratulate you or something?" she asked.

"I don't know why you would care, I can smell your new man all over you."

Her face flushed. "You were fucking Leah! So what, I couldn't find someone to care for me?"

I was willing to try and work things out!"

"How could I stay with you! When you have some sexual bond with Leah Clearwater!"

I sighed. This wasn't how I wanted it to go.

"Does Brady know?" she asked.

"Of course, I talked to him about it."

"He didn't tell me!"

"Well you haven't exactly been spending time with him now have you?"

"He spends almost all his time with Leah! It's bad enough she snared my son but she had to take you from me as well!"

"She didn't steal me, I loved you Nine, but you gave up on us."

"How could I? You were her man not mine! And it's a good thing I didn't give you a second chance, because now another woman has stolen you."

Tear began to fall down her face.

"Just go Frank."

"But-"

"Just go!" she yelled.

She opened the door. I dropped my head and walked out. She slammed the door behind me.

I walked back to my truck and gave one last look at her house.

"God please, don't let it end like this," I said.

* * *

 

Sam P.O.V

I laid my head gently on Emily's belly.

I could hear our babies heart beating.

"Nothing is more beautiful then the sound of your childs heart beat," I said.

"I wish I could hear it," she said.

I kissed her stomach.

"Hey you in there. I want you to know your mother and I love you so much and we can't wait to meet you. You are going to have a very big family. A brother named Spencer and lots of aunts, uncles and cousins. You'll grow up hearing the stories of your ancestors, you'll grow up knowing you are apart of something bigger and something amazing. But most important you'll grow up surrounded by people who love you."

I nuzzled her belly.

Emily ran her hand through my hair.

"I'm scarred Sam. I am scared something will happen to you, or Leah or to any of the others," she said.

"It will be fine. Leah is going to kick his ass for all of us. Everything will be fine," I said. "After this is all over you and me are going to take a vacation, go for a trip and get away for a while."

"I would love that," she said.

She laid down and I began to hum a little song. She shut her eyes and her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. I staid up, humming to her and to the baby. I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

* * *

 

Sue P.O.V

I rubbed Charlie's shoulders as he sat in his chair.

"What a day," he said with a tired sigh. "I swear I think something has gotten in the water. The whole county is going crazy! I have had so many calls about bar fights, domestic disturbances. Gerry Forge actually attacked his neighbor with a baseball bat because the guys dog took a crap on his yard."

"We've been having the same problem over at the rez," I said.

"Seems like something is causing people to get on edge. Even I have been feeling a bit testy. I don't know why."

I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him it was because Shipa Kadidu had grown so powerful that he was starting to influence people.

When we realized the statistics for fights had increased steadily we knew it was because of the spirit.

If this is what he was like in his prison I shuddered to think of what he could do when he was free.

Charlie had no idea of course. His need to know basis and all.

I was actually glad Charlie didn't want to be involved in the supernatural world.

It seems stupid seeing how a large portion of my family are of that world.

But Charlie is like my escape. A person I can go to and pretend the world is still normal. Or at least how most people define the term.

In his world their are no vampires, shape-shifters, werewolves, or spirits.

Unlike Bella he has no desire to have anything to do with that world. I had to wonder f she got that from her mother. Renee was always curious and eager to learn new things.

I kissed the top of his head.

"Don't worry, I am sure it is just a phase. A result of how tough the economy is and everything," I said.

"Yeah, things have been going to hell. I am sure that would cause people to get restless."

I smiled.

* * *

 

Jared P.O.V

Kim and I got ready for bed.

I got her a glass of water for her pills.

"These things are great. I haven't had any dreams since I started taking them. Suck on that Shipa Kadidu!" she said.

"I am glad you are getting some real sleep again," I said.

"Me too. That damn spirit keeps...never mind."

"He makes you have dreams about me leaving you for Leah?"

"How did you know?" she asked.

"He does the same to the others imprints." I took her hand in mine. "I won't leave you for her Kim. I do care for Leah, but I love you. I want to marry you and have kids with you."

"Jared I know. And you have to admit I have made progress with all this. But I am never going to be fully okay with this Jared. How would you feel if you had to share me with another guy?"

"I see your point."

She took my hand in hers. "I may not be happy about our situation. But as long as you are always with me I am happy with that. Besides, Bronson would be heart broken if his father and ma ma Kim broke up." She let out a sad sigh. "I wish he grew up slower. I miss him being a little boy."

"You know, one day we'll have kids of our own," I said.

She smiled. "One day."

I leaned forward and kissed her.

"Want to make a baby right now?" I asked.

"Make a baby? No." she grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me on my back on the bed. "Do I want to jump your bones? Yes."

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you take charge?"

She silenced me with a kiss.

* * *

 

Collin P.O.V

"Shit," mom said.

"Told you," dad said.

"We could smell it," I said.

"But this can't be! I am to old to have another baby!" mom said holding up the stick. She glared at dad. "This is all your fault!"

"It takes two to tango honey," dad said.

"Please, ever since you became a werewolf you have had the libido of a teenager!"

"I don't recall you complaining."

A few days ago dad and I noticed mom's scent was changing. It was the same scent Leah had when she was pregnant. So mom took the test and sure enough it was positive.

I was going to have a brother or sister."

"This is bad. What if this causes the compulsion to activate?" mom asked.

"I already had a son with Leah. There is no point to activate again," I said.

"Yeah, but the damn thing still goes off like a faulty gun!" mom said.

I could tell she was frustrated. Dad and her never planned on having more kids. She was in her late thirties.

Dad got up and hugged mom. "It's okay sweetie. We'll be fine."

"The baby won't become a wolf will it?" mom asked.

"I doubt it. The Cullen's are gone and we haven't had any vampires in over a year. There is no need for more wolves," I said.

"This couldn't have come at a worse time. Tomorrow you are supposed to fight the spirit!"

"Maybe this is a sign. A sign we will be triumphant," dad said.

"It better, I am not raising a child in a world where some evil spirit is running amok!" mom said.

"Don't worry mom, I won't let my baby brother or sister grow up in a world like that," I said with a smile.

Mom walked over and hugged me. "Oh I wish you were a baby again. My little boy."

"You'll have someone else to coddle now Vanessa," dad said.

Mom rubbed her belly. "True. And who knows, I might soon have great-grand babies. It won't be long before Brayden gets interested in girls I am sure."

"He's not even a year old mom," I said.

"That didn't stop you and your father. In case you forgot the men in your family have a habit of having kids at a young age."

"Please, I don't want to think about being a grandpa at seventeen," I said.

"How do you think we feel? Chances are we will meet our great-great-grandchildren one day. Now I know how Molly and Old Quil feel," mom said.

* * *

 

Leah P.O.V

The alphas and I got ready.

Yesterday we had a small party, a pre-battle get together.

We made lots of food, went for a run as wolves, we all found something to do.

For me it was a lot of sex with a lot of my guys.

But now the alphas and I were preparing to go and do the ritual.

Marco was making Eva stay behind to look after the girls.

"If shit goes bad take the girls and run," he told her.

The alpha's wolves would follow us and stay far away enough so they wouldn't empower Shipa Kadidu. But close enough so if anything went wrong they would come help.

I saw Ryan and Howie talking, Howie kissed Ryan on the lips and they shared a special smile.

We all ran to the tree while the rest of the wolves we brought with us all ran off to patrol the borders.

There were ten of us.

Me, Jake, Qing, Michael, Marco, Taylor, Hans, Yosef, Tyler and Jaya were all here.

We were all going to summon the spirit warriors. We had brought the thunderbird feather with us.

"What an ugly looking tree," Qing said as he looked at Shipa Kadidu's prison.

"You should see what it looks like in the spirit world," I said.

Marco walked over to the tree and unzipped his pants and began to piss on it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Michael asked.

"How many people can say they pissed on a evil spirit?" he asked.

"You do realize you just went to the top of his shit list right," Yosef said.

"If we fail I want him to always remember me as the guy that pissed on him," Marco said with a grin.

"Well, lets do this," Tyler said.

Taylor sat the box with the feather on the ground. Jaya reached into his bag and pulled out a small jar and opened it. He dipped his finger into the jar and began to draw markings on our bodies as part of the ritual he had taught us to summon ancestral spirits.

"You ready for this?" Jake asked me.

"As ready as I will ever be," I said.

Jaya finished drawing on us. He grabbed a stick and drew a circle in the dirt. He reached into his bag and pulled out another jar full of different herbs and spread them around the circle.

"To call to our ancestors in our hour of need, Leah, Jake, Taylor, Tyler step forward," Jaya said.

The four of us stepped forward.

"In order to call to your forefathers you must make an offering of blood. Merely shed a few drops and your blood will call to them, anchor them to this world. Then we can-

_"Daughter!"_

I turned to the tree where the yell came from.

The spirit was at the trunk of the tree. A look of pain and terror was on her face, she was slowing being absorbed into the tree, she had her arm out in a plea for help.

 _"Shipa Kadidu is trying to devour me! Please help me!"_ she pleaded.

I may not be natures number one fan. Yeah she used me, yeah she was a major pain in my ass. But her manipulations gave me my boys and as much as I would love to slap the shit out of her she was my ally and an ally to my tribe.

So I ran forward to grab her hand and try and pull her out.

I heard Jake yell my name but it was too late, I was about to grab her hand but instead of grabbing a hod of solid substance it was like trying to grab air.

My hand went through her hand and hit the bark of the tree, it felt very warm like charcoal.

The spirit smiled at me.

_"Quileute's are so fucking dumb."_

* * *

 

_I was back in myself, my soul world, my mind, what ever you call it I was there._

_And I knew something was wrong right away._

_The compulsion was now stuck to a tree, a black tar like substance pinned it to the tree._

_-Self, help me!- the compulsion said._

_I went to run to her but the spirit appeared in front of me again._

_"I don't think so," she said._

_"What the hell are you playing at?" I demanded._

_She grinned._

_She took off her red cloak and tossed it to the ground where it turned into a puddle of blood._

_But it was not a woman who was under the cloak._

_It was a man. He was taller then me, he had a huge jaw with large tusk like teeth, spiny quills like a porcupines sprouted from his back and his eyes were a solid red._

_He radiated an aura of pure malice and blood lust. Only one being I knew could be so evil just to be near him would make your skin crawl._

_"Shipa Kadidu," I growled._

_"Leah Clearwater. I would thank you for what you have done and will do for me but I highly doubt you will appreciate it," he said._

_I winced. He was no longer mimicking the voices of other. When he spoke it sounded like teeth scrapping against bone._

_"I don't know what the fuck you are up to but you are too late. We're going to summon the ancestors and seal you away!"_

_"Foolish girl, haven't you realized yet that you have set yourself up for failure?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"True I was not aware your people had a a feather from those damned thunderbirds but that is inconsequential. The moment you brought the Lupus here you guarantied my victory. It is true I have been feeding on the energy of your trysts with your pack, but even that feast I got from your orgy with Tyler and the others wasn't enough to free me. So I disguised myself as the spirit and told you to gather the Lupus."_

_"But why?"_

_"Isn't obvious? A feast. With your pack, the Forks pack and the Lupus feeding me on this night I would have more then enough power to free me and re-energize me after my centuries long imprisonment."_

_"Hate to say it pal but I am not good enough to have sex with that many guys," I said._

_"But your not the only woman are you," he said with a grin. "Last I checked there was three others like you and several more women at your home with the gene."_

_"You leave them alone!" I growled._

_"Stupid slut, you brought them here thinking you were making an alliance to defeat me, when in fact you were making me a meal."_

_"Well the jokes on you, you can make me feed on the alphas but the others are too far away for the compulsion to call!"_

_He smiled a nightmare smile that showed off his tusks._

_"Silly girl, you think just because you are not there they are safe from you? Tell me, you know it is possible to reach a wolf if they are in their wolf form. But have you ever wondered if you could still do it in human?"_

_Just then something large jumped over me. It was my wolf self._

_"Ah, just what I was looking for," he said._

_-Vile monster! How dare you violate the sanctity of our vessel! Leave this place and return to your prison!-_

_"Oh there will be lots of violations tonight, but sadly I won't be the one dishing it out. I doubt a mortal could survive my unique taste."_

_My wolf self leaped at him. Shipa Kadidu raised his hand and a black blob shot forward and my wolf self flew back, pinned to a tree in the same way my compulsion was. She tried to struggle but could not get free._

_"Were you a mere human you would be right, I could not reach your wolves this far. with the compulsion. But the funny thing about shifters, even in human form you have a connection, a bond that binds you as a pack. It is what allows the alpha to force his will on you even in mortal form."_

_He walked over to the compulsion._

_"You never considered the possibility you could channel the compulsion through one of your pack members, why would you? You never needed too."_

_He placed his hand on the compulsions stomach._

_"I on the other hand require such a trick. And since your brother posses his own version of the compulsion I can use him to bring the women with the gene under my control as well."_

_Black lines began to spread over the compulsion. She cried out and began to shine brightly._

_"And so it begins! Thank you Leah, as a reward for your unwilling service I will allow you to watch this time. Watch as you break the Lupus and bind them to your pack, watch as you turn them all into lustful little beasts, watch as you single handily doom your people and the world. You were wrong Leah, you are not the savior, you are the destroyer!"_

* * *

 

Taylor P.O.V

Mom stood still her hand was still touching the tree.

"What the hell is going on?" Marco asked.

mom turned around and we all gasped.

Her eyes were orange and green.

"Quick run!" dad yelled.

Before anyone could move dad and the others all cried out. The smell of arousal filled the air making me gag with it's musky aroma.

Mom began to take off her cloths, dad and the others looked at her in a way that made me growl.

I didn't like having a bunch of men look at my mother like she is a piece of meat.

They growled at me and tensed up, I was about to get ready to phase, yeah there was a bunch of them but I was a super wolf. No way was I going to let them have their way with my mother!

"I wouldn't little Quileute."

A man appeared, a monster man with tusk like teeth, spiky quill like hair poking out of his back and solid red eyes that looked like blood from some recent battle.

"These guys will gladly tear you apart if you interfere. The only reason you are not affected is because she is your mother and the compulsion does not effect blood relations of the holder."

"Shipa Kadidu," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously? I hate that name. Why couldn't the Quileute's call me something cooler?"

"Free my mother!"

"Sadly no little Quileute. Mommy is going to be very busy tonight. But if I were you I would be more concerned with what is going to happen with your pack back home."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't channel the compulsion through the Lupus until they swear loyalty to your mother and become part of her pack. And given her magical twat that shouldn't be to difficult. But I can still channel it through her pack and your uncle has his own compulsion that will make this even more better."

I heard a cry and looked to mom, only to look away again. She had Hans beneath her, he was naked and they were...I am going to need acid to cleanse my eyes now.

I could do nothing here, but I had my own pack and we still had the elders and the feather. I had the feather but I had to get to grandpa Billy, he was with the elders back at the house, waiting.

I quickly grabbed the box and ran off.

"That's right little Quileute, run! Tell your people I will see them very soon! Run as fast as you can because tonight the Black Dog hunts once more!"

I ignored him and tied the box to my back and ran.

Leaving behind the sounds of carnal passion and Shipa Kadidu's laughter.

It was not over, I refused to accept defeat.

I was Taylor Black, my father is Jacob Black and my mother is Leah Clearwater the first she-wolf of the La Push tribe and the chosen of nature. I was the future chief and the first of a new breed of shifter.

I would not stop until I was dead.

I would save my tribe, my family, my world and I would defeat Shipa Kadidu.

* * *

 

Leah P.O.V

True to his word Shipa Kadidu made me watch.

You ever hear a dream where you were someone else? Where you did something you would normally never do?

That was what it was like for me.

I screamed, I shouted, I begged I pleaded but I would not wake up.

My only blessing was Taylor had left, taking the feather. He would not have to watch what was about to happen.

All I could do now was hope. Hope that he and my boys would succeed where I failed.

Hans gripped my hips as he slammed into me.

I could still feel Shipa Kadidu in me, pulling my metaphysical strings. I could feel him pushing the compulsion deep into Hans, I could feel his bonds to his pack, to Dominick and Hakon.

I could feel him pushing the compulsion through me and into my pack. I could feel it enter them. I felt it touch Seth, he was my brother and he had his own version of the compulsion. Like calls to like as they say.

I felt Seth's compulsion activate. His was only designed to effect Rebecca, his imprint. But with my own compulsion coursing through him it would call to Marco's girls and they would be unable to resist it's pull.

The whole pack was back at the Cullen house, and the elders and even Rebecca and Rachel.

What would mom and the elders do when the house turned into a giant orgy?

I was just happy my boys could not be touched by the compulsion. That they would be spared being used like this.

Hans continued to thrust into me, and I felt Shipa Kadidu begin to will me to speak.

"Give yourself to me Hans. Join my pack, become our brother," I said.

I felt Shipa Kadidu use both the compulsion and my own alpha power together. Normally my alpha voice would have little effect on a wolf not of my pack and even less on another alpha but combined with the compulsion Hans stood no choice.

"Yes! I surrender to you!" he said.

I felt the bonds between him and his pack break and reform.

The pack bond was like a spider web with the alphas at the center. The web of the La Push pack was already large and with Hans proclamation it got a little bigger.

I felt Hans and his cousins join us, now that they were one of us the compulsion spread like a disease to Dominick and Håkon. I could hear them howl in the distance as they were taken over.

I knew they would return to the house and partake in what ever was going on. This would happen with the others. I would fuck them and make them surrender themselves and their packs to me and the compulsion would spread to their people.

Hans had barely come inside me when Marco lifted me up and sat me on my feet. I could feel him enter me harshly from behind. I wrapped my hand around his neck and he bent his knees to better fuck me.

Shipa Kadidu pushed the compulsion into him, like with Hans I could sense the bonds of his pack. But I did not just sense Eva in him, I sensed a few more bonds and the longer we fucked the more bonds I sensed form and attack themselves to his web.

I guess Shipa Kadidu's plan to use my pack to focus the compulsion through the guys was working, I could sense more and more bonds forming around Marco and Eva as more and more of his girls phased.

The compulsion filled him up with want and need until the point where he would blow but Shipa Kadidu used the compulsion to keep him on the edge, right on the brink of release.

That maddening moment when you are about to feel bliss was lengthened to the point where Marco began to thrust harder and harder into me, trying to reach release.

"Say the words Marco, and you will be freed," I said.

"I submit! My pack is yours!" he said through gritted teeth. The muscles around his neck were tight and I could see a few veins.

He had tried to resist, he did not want to give up but even he could not help himself.

I felt the new web that was Marco's pack, the first pack Mexico had in a long time break before it had a real chance to exist, only to join the bonds of my pack, making it grow larger.

I could feel the compulsion already coursing through Eva and the girls.

Marco found his release and cried out as his essence flowed into me.

Tyler was next. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I submit to you and surrender my pack to you," he said before he impaled me on his rod.

Tyler had been compelled to me months ago on my anniversary night. The compulsions control over him was much stronger then the others so it was easier to break him.

I felt his bond to Mike and his pack break and be absorbed into ours, the compulsion spread into them and once more the anguished cries of a group of wolves could be heard as more of our people fell victim to the compulsion.

I damned Shipa Kadidu, I damned myself for being a fool. I should have figured it out! All these weeks of planning and preparing which I thought was to stop him was actually to help free him.

But why didn't the spirit try and stop him? Surely she knew what was going on? So why didn't she warn me?

Poppy once said her people worshiped nature, but nature was fickle and could take back her favor just as easily as she would give it.

Now here I was, the architect of my own down fall, the power she gave me once again being used against me, people who called themselves my friends and allies were becoming my victim and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Tyler spilled into me. I dug my nails into his back and he hissed in pleasure.

One of the wolves came up behind me and pulled my off of Tyler. I felt a pair of luscious lips kissing my neck and a finger pushed into my wet twat. I moaned as his finger reached deep into me, probing and rubbing my tunnel and making me moan.

When he pulled it out it was coated with the fluids of my lovers. He brought it to my mouth and I opened it and began to suckle on his finger.

I could taste Hans, Tyler and Marco. Taste their sweet seed.

Who ever it was behind me entered me from behind, I kind of liked not knowing who it was, I knew it was not Jake. I did not get that tingle touching Jake gave me.

You could blindfold me and I would be able to recognize Jake by touch alone.

I looked to the side and saw Jake, Qing, Yossef and Jaya watching, playing with themselves while they waited their turn. I looked around and saw Hans, Marco and Tyler were watching too, doing the same thing, still hard and filled with lust.

They should be free of the compulsion, but Shipa Kadidu was making it so no matter how many times we reached climax all we could do was mate. With each orgasm he fed on the sexual energy.

I knew it had to be Michael behind me, he was the only one I could see. I knew when we finished the compulsion would spread to Ryan.

I just hoped to go Howie didn't have to see his boyfriend like this. Just when my son finds someone to love this happens. It only added to my own guilt.

Michael pushed my back so I was leaning forward, allowing him to thrust into me harder. He gave several more harsh thrusts, grunting with each one, I looked down my stomach and could see his member pushing into my hole. His balls slapped against me, they hung low and proud, large and plump.

Like the rest of the wolves Michael was well blessed, not a single man here was below eight inches. He continued to spear me with his cock, his thrusts became harder and slower.

I saw his toes clench as he neared his end.

"Say the words Michael," I ordered.

"I submit! My pack is yours!" he yelled.

He gave one final thrust into me and cried out as he spilled into me. The bonds of his pack were destroyed and reformed to ours.

I closed my eyes as I heard the sounds of his pack being forced to join the madness.

 _Howie forgive me,_ I thought to myself.

I walked over to Yosef and Jaya. I pushed Jaya on his back and he let out a small growl.

I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to him, placing my hands on his thighs I licked the bottom of his sack and all the way to the tip of his leaking cock. I wiggled my ass at Yosef, giving him a silent invitation.

I felt him walk up behind me and let out a hum of pleasure that made Jaya hiss as Yosef began to probe my folds with his fingers.

With each one I broke my pack grew and grew, never before has La Push had such a large pack.

The Lupus were not being compelled, nor was my womb accepting their seed. Shipa Kadidu was not interested in making a romantic bond nor was he interested in creating life, he merely wished to drink from our power to free himself.

I was thankful for that, after this is over and by some grace of God we manage to win I wouldn't have to worry about having several new compelled wolves nor would I have to worry about carrying their children.

But the other women I was not sure about. I knew it was possible for a she-wolf to become pregnant, but it was difficult for them to keep the child. The mood swings tend to cause females to phase and the stress of the transformation cause us to have a miscarriage.

Their were times when I was pregnant and phased but thanks to the compulsion my boys were protected.

With several other she-wolves rutting with dozens of men I would be shocked if none of them became pregnant.

Looks like Marco and his elders would be getting more wolves then they had wanted.

Yosef finally pushed his manhood into me and I continued to suckle on Jaya, he let out this gasp as my tongue swirled around the tip of his head, his hands came up and he began to rub his chest and pinch his nipples. I growled in approval there was something about seeing him touch himself like this that I found to be highly arousing.

I moved so I was on top of Jaya, I heard Yosef growl in displeasure as he was pulled from me. I lowered myself onto Jaya and held his hands above his head.

I could sense he had a submissive streak in him, not as much as Brady. But he enjoyed to be topped and I was in a mood to dominate.

I felt Yosef behind me, kissing and licking up my back and to my neck.

"Enter me," I said to him.

I bent down to give him easier access and to lick and tease Jaya's nipples, his whole body trembled and I smiled, pleased by his sensitivity.

Yosef griped my hips and slowly began to insert himself back into me. Jaya and I hissed at the intrusion and the sudden painful tightness.

Yosef continued to slowly push his way into me and I bit down on Jaya's chest and he cried out.

I could no longer wait for Yosef to go any slower, my core needed some friction so I began to rock back and forth, causing their dicks to slide together inside me.

They growled and began to thrust their hips, I cried out as their members slid in and out of me. I did hurt a little, but all the previous orgasms and my own ability to heal and take more damage then any human woman allowed this to be a wonderful and blissful experience.

I could sense Shipa Kadidu's sense of victory. He was growing more and more stronger, the power he was getting from us and from our people was immense. He was stronger then he had been in a long time.

I tried to use the compulsion to banish him from me like I did with Utlapa, but he thought my attempts were amusing.

He was not like Utlapa, Utlapa was a lesser spirit then he, Shipa Kadidu was never human, he had never been a creature of flesh and emotion.

He had always been a spirit of destruction, feeding of the negative energies of war. The concept of love was foreign to him. I could not use the compulsion on him because he had no ability to feel such things like love.

He did not need permission to take over a body, the rules we knew for spirits did not apply to him because he was of a different class.

Shipa Kadidu pulled the strings and the words came out of my mouth.

"Say it, tell me the words."

The said the words. One sentence and they and their packs were mine. They were no longer alphas and they were part of my pack. Their bonds to their pack broke and shattered and reformed to me, more pain filed howls filled the air as their brothers became one with us.

When I came my walls clamped down on them both, it was intense due to having both of them inside me, my walls struggled to squeeze both of their massive members at the same time, causing everything to become so much more tight.

They cried out and were free to find their release, both of them flooding my innards with their essence.

We took a moment to catch our breaths.

Yosef pulled out of me and I winced, I was a little tender but I knew I would quickly heal.

I got off of Jaya and walked over to Qing, he was the last one.

I walked over to him and he placed his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed, his hands traveled down to my back side where he cupped my cheeks.

Our tongues battled for dominance, I trailed my hands down his chest, enjoying all his muscles.

He sat down on the ground and I climbed into his lap.

Qing was the most straight laced guy I have ever known, he could give Edward a run for his money, yet here he is a slave to his own lusts.

How the mighty fall.

I climbed into his lap, I reached between us to guide him to my opening and lowered myself down until he was fully sheathed inside me.

He wrapped his arms around me as I ground my groin against his. I braced myself, putting my hands on the ground and leaning back and he did the same.

He thrust up into me, the angle allowed him to hit spots inside me that made me cry out with each thrust.

"Say...the words...Qing!" I yelled gasping.

"I submit! My pack is now yours!he cried out.

The bonds broke, the last pack was absorbed and more howls filled the air.

Qing and I continued to make love, he was not ready yet.

I looked to Jake, Shipa Kadidu made me speak.

"Call our pack, bring them here."

Jake phased into his wolf form and let out a howl.

We all shuddered, recognizing the call of an alpha to his pack. The summons no wolf could resist.

A moment later our pack all howled in return, letting their alpha know they were on their way.

Jake phased back into his human form and Qing and I sat up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gripped my ass again and continued to thrust into me.

Just when we both came and he rested his head against my breasts the pack arrived. I spotted Eva, Rachel and Rebecca as well as several other she-wolves who like Marco were a mixture of Coyote and Wolf.

Some of the she-wolves phased back into their human form, a few remained in their wolf form. A few of the men staid in their wolf forms as well.

I saw Quil walk behind a she-wolf and sniff her privates, she bowed her head and perked her rear up and Quil began to lick her folds. She let out a whine and Quil quickly mounted her.

Within seconds there was a full blown orgy happening.

I got off Qing who went in search of a woman.

There were eighteen women and thirty-eight men. I looked for Pacey, Justin, Nick and Brandon but saw to my relief that they were not here.

They were still not of age for the compulsion to call to them, even Shipa Kadidu could not change that.

I don't know where they were. Hopefully they were with the elders and my boys, figuring out how to save us.

Jake pushed me on the ground and climbed on top of me. Paul and Mike began to walk over to us but Jake growled at them in warning and they bowed their heads and wondered off to find someone else to fuck.

Jake pushed into me and I wrapped my arms around him.

I could see into Shipa Kadidu's mind he was going to keep us here fucking until he was released from his prison in a few hours to feed on so he would be strong when he escaped his centuries long imprisonment.

Then he would turn lust to rage and force the pack to kill one another.

He was feeding on sexual energy now because he was a wolf spirit and being wolf shifters he could tap into our energy. But once he was freed he would return to his original food source.

Rage, pain, hate, sorrow.

He would fill my pack with so much rage that they would turn on one another. He would laugh with glee as they tore one another apart.

Then he would go on to do the same to La Push, taking his vengeance on our ancestors by shedding our blood. Then he would run off into the world, feeding on all the wars and battles that happen on a daily basis.

Would he destroy the world? No, he was dangerous but he was not a world ender.

Besides why would he want the world to end? He fed on war.

I knew all this because he wanted me to know. He wanted me to know that although he would make the others kill one another he would make sure I was kept safe.

He knew if I was killed during his blood shed then he would be in deep shit. Nature would not tolirate one of her chosen being harmed.

I took a small amount of satisfaction when I sensed his fear at the thought of her fury.

How ever terrifying Shipa Kadidu could be nature made him look like a pup that was all bite and no bark.

I should be happy I would be safe from him, but I felt no satisfaction knowing I would be safe while my friends and family were at his mercy.

And guess what?

He is merciless.

* * *

 

Several Minutes Before

Before the Black Dog took control of Leah The Quileute's waited at the Cullen house.

People were silent.

MArco's girls were all silently praying to God for help.

The imprints were holding hands.

Eva was praying to God to not be so cruel as to destroy her and Frank when they just found one another.

Spencer was with Sam and Emily.

"Is the baby kicking yet?" he asked.

Emily smiled. "Spencer we told you, this won't be as fast as yours was."

Spencer let out a whine. "But I want to meet her now!"

"Her?" Sam asked.

"I am hoping it's a girl. I got enough brothers, I need a little sister." he turned his head to speak over his shoulder. Knowing Quil would hear him. "I bet she'll be even cuter then Claire!"

"Screw you Spencer!" Quil said.

"But I don't care what you have. As long as he or she is healthy."

"You'll make a great big brother Spencer," Sam said.

"I know," Spencer said with a smile.

Howie was with Jim.

"Do you think mom will be okay?" Howie asked.

"Your mom has been in plenty of tight spots before. And that was when she was on her own, she has us and the Lupus so yeah, I believe she will be okay," Jim said.

"I wish I had your confidence, Shipa Kadidu has all kinds of powers."

"But we have the feather and we have hope. If the ancient Quileute's could defeat him then so can we."

He placed his hand on Howie's shoulder.

"Have faith son."

"I will dad. I am just worried something will happen to mom. Or too..."

Howie trailed off.

"To Ryan?" Jim asked.

"Yes. I find someone I like and now I am afraid something will happen to him."

"That's what happens when you love someone Howie."

"Did you ever love anyone before mom?"

Jim nodded. "Yes. When I was in highschool and there was a couple girls I dated."

"What happened?"

"Well, we decided we were better off friends. Love has man forms Howie. Sometimes it burns as bright as a forest fire but snuffs out as quickly as a candle flame, other times it can endure for all time."

"How did you know mom was the one for you?"

"I didn't. Just because you have feelings for someone doesn't mean you will be together for ever."

"Then why did you want to marry her?"

"Well I admit I did have feelings for your mom. The first night we danced together I thought she was so beautiful and I felt this connection, then I became a werewolf and took some time to do some soul searching and I thought about her a lot while I was away. So when she asked me to come back and help with the compulsion I felt like it was a sign from God. Sure I wasn't crazy about having to share her but it just seemed like there were too many signs to ignore."

"So what if Ryan isn't...the one?" Howie asked.

"Then you can still be friends. But the trick about love is you must learn to be truthful, understanding and listen to your loved ones Howie. To find love is to find an equal, someone who will respect you as much as you respect them. Maybe you and Ryan won't work out, maybe you will, maybe years from now you will break up only to get back together years later. Love requires work, but given enough time and energy it can give wonderful results."

Howie sighed.

"Why can't love me something simple?"

Jim laughed. "Son if love was simple it wouldn't be the most important thing in God's green earth," Jim said.

Just then the house phone began to ring. Sue was closest to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sue!"

"Carlisle?"

"Listen what has happened?"

"Leah and the others left to perform the ritual," she said.

"Something has gone wrong! Alice's visions just suddenly changed. She see's lots of wars, lots of fighting and death!"

"But that can't be, unless...oh no, you don't think they failed?"

"I don't know. One minute Alice is fine the next she is seeing horrible images. I don't know what has happened but some unforeseen choice has occurred."

"Could it be Shipa Kadidu? If she can't see wolves maybe she can't see spirits," Sue said.

"What is going on?" Billy asked.

All eyes were on Sue. Those with enhanced hearing heard what she was saying.

"Carlisle says Alice is having visions of war Billy."

Billy knew what that meant, as did Old Quil.

"We need to go and see what went wrong," Sam said.

"But if you go near the tree you will make Shipa Kadidu stronger," Old Quil said.

"Obviously something has gone wrong and they need our help," Dan said.

"But the Lupus have their packs close by in case something happens," Sue said.

"Maybe we should-"

Just then all the Quileute wolves cried out.

"Sue? I hear screaming what is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Grandma, something isn't right!" Harry said.

"Good God they smell like they are in heat!" Justin said covering his nose.

Sue looked over to Seth. His eyes were burning with a green and orange color.

"Carlisle! The compulsion! It has taken over Seth!" she yelled.

She dropped the phone and backed away.

"What the fuck is going on?" Eva asked.

She stood in front of her girls. The men were slowly advancing on them, looking at them with lust filled eyes. The girls all huddled closely together, not liking what was going on.

Rachel and Rebecca were touching themselves, running their hands down their breasts and into their shorts.

"Mom!" Harry yelled looking scandalized.

"This doesn't make sense! Leah isn't here!" Billy said. "Rebecca! Rachel stop that this instant!"

"Jared! Jared what are you doing!" Kim yelled.

The men were slowly undressing, kicking off their shoes, pulling off their shirts and socks removing their pants. Some wore underwear that showed off huge bulges, some wore nothing and their erections stood hard and proud, quivering with need and leaking pre-cum.

"I don't know what is going on but I am not going to let the girls get gang fucked! So I suggest you fuckers piss off or I will show you what a bitch with claws can do!" Eva yelled.

She pulled back her fist to punch Paul who was reaching out to grab one of the girls when suddenly she let out a cry.

The girls behind her did the same thing and it was moans of ecstasy, like Rachel and Rebecca they began to rub their breasts and touch their groins, their faces were flushed.

Eva grabbed Brady and kissed him, the men surged forward to the women behind her and the women welcomed them gladly, a few sank to their knees to service them.

"What in the name of God?!" Old Quil said.

"It's Seth! It must be his compulsion!"

"But why is it effecting the men?" Howie asked.

"Dad stop that!" Pacey said.

"Someone stop them!" Justin said.

Sam who was the only one not joining the others stood by himself, his eyes were closed.

"Sam?" Emily asked looking hopeful that he had somehow avoided the compulsion.

"Go!" Sam hissed.

He opened his eyes, his pupils were dilated.

"I can't..fight it much longer!"

He walked forward and grabbed Emily by the scruff of her shirt and dragged her out of the living room.

The others followed, Billy was wheeled by Harry and they all followed Sam outside. He roughly pushed Emily to their truck.

"Go Em! I can't control this! Please, I don't want you to see!" he turned to glare at the others. "All of you leave!"

"No! I won't let you!" Emily yelled.

"Yeah dad, we can stop this! We'll keep you all from them!" Spencer said.

"No! We'll fight you! We'll kill you if we have to! Please go!"

"Take me Sam! I'll stay and make love to you!" Emily said.

"I wish...but the compulsion...needs...wolf...mate...GO!" he yelled, letting out a scream of pure rage and need.

He turned and ran back inside.

Emily went to follow but Spencer held her back.

"No ma ma Sue!"

Just then Taylor came running from the woods, holding the box with the feather in it.

"Oh no! It is happening!" he said being able to hear the orgy inside.

"Taylor what happened?" Sue asked.

"Shipa Kadidu played us! He was the one sending mom those visions not the spirit. He wanted the Lupus here so he could get the power he needed to be free! He possessed mom and she is...he is using her to channel the compulsion through her pack."

"But what about the Lupus?" Old Quil asked.

"Mom is...he is going to use her and the compulsion to force them to surrender their packs to mom. The compulsion will spread to them and they will fall under it's spell!"

Just then they heard the sounds of wolves crying in the distance.

"That must be Hans pack. It won't be long before the others fall prey as well. We need to leave. We need to come up with a plan."

Kim was being held by Bronson, she was crying so hard her whole body shook.

"It's just like the nightmares! Shipa Kadidu told me this would happen! All those dreams he showed me, he knew this was going to happen. Oh God Jared!"

"We need to go now! Listen I still got the feather. My pack and the pups are not effected. Shipa Kadidu thinks he has won. but it's not over! We still have some time. Let's not waist it!"

Everyone got in a car and they drove off. They saw two wolves running to the mansion. As they drove to La Push they heard more and more wolves crying.

Knowing each one was another pack falling to the compulsion.

Never before had the Quileute's felt so defeated.

* * *

 

Sam ran back into the Cullen house.

His blood was boiling in his veins, his cock throbbed in need, he ran into the living room to find things proceeding without him.

Everyone had left to go outside in the back yard, cloths littered the floor. He ran outside, the smell of sex and arousal thick in air.

Some of them had already started to have sex. The twins had switched imprints. Paul was fucking Rebecca while Seth had his way with Rachel.

Eva had Brady beneath her, sampling the son while her imprint and Brady's father was several feet away with one of Marco's girls giving him head.

Embry had a girl on the ground naked, he was fingering her while she suckled on his cock. Jared had another girl pressed against a tree, doing her from behind. Jim was on his back while a girl sat on his face and he ate her out.

Colin was shoving his cock between the breasts of a woman while Quil lay on his back with two women shared his manhood.

All the wolves had a woman to themselves, Quil had two and Sam wanted one for himself.

He walked over to Quil and grabbed one of the girls and had her lay on her back.

He got on his knees and undid his pants and pushed them down freeing his manhood. It sprang forth, and Sam got on top of her, her arousal filled his senses. He did not bother taking of his shirt of shoes, he kept his pants and his thigh, no longer able to wait any more.

With one push he was in her all the way. She let out a wail as his manhood invaded her tight pussy. He began to pound away into her. Had she not been controlled by the compulsion it would have been more painful for her to endure but her body was so flooded with endorphins all she felt was a hybrid of pain and pleasure.

Sam continued to thrust into her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, mewling in pleasure as he ravaged her, he heard one of the guys howl in pleasure and looked up. Jared's body was spasming as he blew his load. He backed away from his woman, his cock popped out of her and his semen began to drip down her folds.

The woman began to shake and let out a cry as she burst into fur. A new wolf was born, one still bound by the compulsion.

Jared had already left to go find another woman to mate with. The she-wolf sat down and began to lick herself, trying to find relief for her burning loins.

Just then a pair of wolves could be heard crying out. But no one paid it no mind to them. The whole world could burn around them and they would care not.

Collin's father Keven had already finished with the girl he had been screwing, she had already phased but not wanting to wait for her transformation to finish he phased into a wolf and trotted over to Jared's girl. Once she saw him she immediately got up and presented her backside to him and he quickly mounted her.

Sam could feel his balls begin to tighten and he began to pound harder into the girl beneath him. When she came her body tightened around him and he shot his load into her.

He pulled out of her and shook off all his cloths. When she phased she walked over to him and began to lick his body with her tongue.

Sam lifted his arms and stood there while the she-wolf explored his body, tasting every bit of him, he loved hearing her whine at how delicious he was.

Sam phased and was surprised to find he could hear the thoughts of not only Keven and the two she-wolves. Their minds were consumed with need and their pleasure only added fuel to Sams fire.

But it was not just the she-wolves, they could see into the minds of Hans pack.

Dominick and Håkon had waiting with the other Lupus wolves. Waiting for a sign they were needed, waiting to know everything had gone okay when suddenly their bodies burned with a painful need and they found themselves running back to the mansion to join the fun.

They would be there soon, Sam and the others could feel their need, see what they wanted to do to all the lovely women.

Wanting to experience sex as a wolf and share the mind with his lover her was quick to mount her, his wolf cock pushed back into her core.

She was happy to have him in her, she knew he was a powerful wolf, high in the hierarchy, her wolf was pleased to be mating with such as he.

They could feel one anothers pleasure, hear anothers thoughts. It was a whole new experience for them, unlike anything they ever had before.

Dominick and Håkon were so close now, they could hear the orgy. Their cocks were so hard and in needed of a moist pussy.

When Sam and Keven came their penises knotted inside their lovers and they had to wait for their pricks to grow small again. Basking in the after glow of their shared orgasm.

Soon the women began to turn into wolves one by one and the dwindling number of human females caused some of the men to become wolves and rut as beasts.

During this time they felt more minds join their packs and knew they would soon have company.

By the time Han's pack arrived some of the women had returned to their human form and eagerly welcomed them into their folds.

Soon the other packs arrived. The surge of men caused all the women to be shared, two or three to a single woman.

Richard, Seth, Padma and Frank were sharing the mouth of one woman who was sitting down and taking turns suckaling each of their cocks.

Rachel had Håkon beneath her fucking her pussy while Embry took her ass and Dan her mouth.

Jim and Chester were both in one womans hole as she laid between them.

Rebecca sat on Ryan's lap while Bobby, John and Lot stood in front of her and she took turns blowing each of them.

Paul had one of Marco's girls pinned to the ground drilling her while Collin shoved his cock into her mouth. She rubbed his thighs and played with his sack, he blew his load into her mouth and she swallowed every drop. Savoring the taste.

Quil had a girl bent over and was doing her from behind while she blew Brady.

Just when they heard Qing's pack cry out they soon heard Jake summon them.

They all stopped what they were doing and phased and ran to where the howl had come from. Qing's pack followed them.

Their minds were all thinking of on thing.

Sex, procreating, breeding, rutting, fucking.

Nothing mattered besides that.

Though beneath the compulsion they could all sense their confusion, their fear. Their true selves were now in the back of their minds where their subconscious usually resided.

They all arrived just as Leah and Qing finished up, they all phased and began to mate once more, though some staid wolf to fuck like that.

No matter how many times they came, no matter how many partners they had the compulsion continued to burn through them.

Shipa Kadidu kept it turned on, refusing to allow it or them to rest and with each orgasm he absorbed the energy they released.

It would be like this until night. When the sun set he would have more then enough energy to break free.

He would then fill them all except for Leah with pure rage and watch as they slaughtered one another.

It made him find a dark humor that though they were now fucking they would soon be killing. Where now they were sharing the most intimate of parts of their bodies they would soon be ripping one another to shreds.

How he loved it all.

Jake thrusted into Leah and they both came. He looked around and licked his lips in feral anticipation. He got off of Leah and wondered off. Leah paid him no mind, as soon as he left her John appeared and he quickly lifted up her legs and entered her.

Leah watched as Jake ordered all the women sans his sisters to come to him. The men whined but Jake growled at them and they sullenly watched as their alpha hogged all the women. It was up to Leah and the twins to satisfy the men while Jake took all the women from himself.

The women were glad to ditch the others and have Jake all to themselves. He was an alpha, their alpha. He had every right to fuck them. And they were glad to have him.

Jake sat down, Eva climbed into his lap and cried out as his massive manhood entered her. Another woman sat behind Jake, rubbing his shoulders, another sat behind Eva, kissing her neck and back, all the women circled around Jake, kissing him, touching him, rubbing against him as much as they could.

John finished with Leah and got off her, Hevel one of the wolves from Yosef's pack got on top of her and Dan stuck his cock in her mouth.

Rachel was riding Bobby while Marco squatted behind her pounding into her ass.

Rebecca was being done from behind by Jared while she blew Sam, Qing and Mark.

Once Jake had his way with each of Marco's girls he allowed them to return to the rest of the men who quickly fell on them.

How much time passed? No one was sure.

The went at it for some time, the sky slowly began to darken. But they never stopped, they never got tired.

Leah decided to try sex as a wolf, Jim was phased and behind her pounding into her. She had lost count of how many times she had sex, she could not count the number of men she had slept with.

She prayed help would be there soon, but at the same time another part of her hoped it would never end.

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: Well that's one hell of a way to end the world. With a wolf orgy. Can Taylor and the others save Leah and the pack? Will Shipa Kadidu rise? We only have two more chapters to go so stay tuned.**


	30. Chapter 30

Pack Mother

Chapter 30

**Fusedtwilight: This chapter was shorter then I thought it would be. But I am satisfied with how it turned out.**

**Time for the final showdown with Shipa Kadidu.**

Taylor P.O.V

We drove over to aunt Emily's.

Everyone was silent, despair and defeat hung heavily in the air.

Kim was in Emily's room being consoled by grandma.

Aunt Emily was hurt, but she was doing her best to remain strong.

"I don't know what to do," grandpa Billy said.

"Our pack is lost to us, the Lupus are under the compulsions thrall and Shipa Kadidu will be free soon," grandpa Quil said.

"You still have us and the pups," I said nodding to Pacey, Justin, Brandon and Nick.

"What are we supposed to do?" Justin asked.

"The only reason the compulsion didn't effect us is we are too young," Pacey said.

"Thank God," Nick said.

"We still have the feather," I said.

"We should still try and do the ritual," Howie said.

"But how do we know it is going to work? Wouldn't Shipa Kadidu try and keep us from using it?" Alex asked.

"He thinks he has won, he thinks we will be too busy wallowing in misery and self-pity to use it. The thunderbirds said we would need it when our tribe needs it the most. Mom and the others are under his thrall and Shipa Kadidu is about to escape. I doubt we have ever had a darker time then this," I said.

"Jaya did teach us how to do the ritual, I am sure we can do it without him," Howie said.

"That's the spirit! I saw we go back to the tree, do the ritual and stop that son of a bitch once and for all!" I said.

"But mom and the Lupus will be there. So will the others, you heard pa pa Jake summon them," Brayden said.

"Yes, but they won't stop us. Shipa Kadidu can't make them fight," I said.

They still didn't look to thrilled by the prospect. I didn't blame them. I was sure mom and the others would be...blech.

"Look, I know the idea of seeing our mom and dads doing...stuff like that makes you want to pluck out your own eyes. But we can't be squeamish. We're not boys no more. We're men. We go there, do the ritual and save our family."

"Taylor is right. You can all do this," Billy said.

Grandma Sue came walking back, aunt Kim must still be in Emily's room.

"Shipa Kadidu is strong and clever, but he is arrogant. Many heroes have overcome their enemies by using their arrogance to their advantage. He thinks you won't be able to use the feather, he thinks he has won. Show him different."

"We're in with you guys," Nick said.

"Yeah, we have to save our dads," Pacey said.

I grabbed the box. "Alright, let's do it. It's starting to get dark and we're loosing time," I said.

Spencer walked over to aunt Emily.

"Don't worry, we'll save dad and the others. You guys stay here where it is safe," he said.

"Believe me, I had no intention of going," she said with a sad smile.

He rubbed her shoulder in a comforting way.

I turned to grandpa Billy. "Call the Cullen's and let them know what has happened. They need to be ready."

We all left the house. We walked into the woods and took off our cloths. I strapped the box to my back and we phased.

We began to run to the tree but after a few minutes the pups stopped.

 _What's wrong with them?_ Alex asked.

 _We don't have time for this!_ Gabriel said.

I phased back to my human form and the pups did too.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"The pack...the Lupus...their in the pack!" Justin said.

"What?" Howie asked as he phased back.

"It's mom. Shipa Kadidu said he was going to use her to bind the Lupus to her pack," I said.

"Mom can do that?"

"Remember when we were told how their were two packs once? Then pa pa Sam gave up control of his pack to dad. I am sure that is what the Lupus have done. With the compulsion messing with their heads they couldn't help but give up," I said.

"But how did you guys know?" Howie asked.

The four of them refused to meet out eyes.

"Some of them are in wolf form," Nick said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

Why would any of them be in wolf form? You can't have sex in wolf form.

"Because their fucking in wolf form you idiot!" Brandon snarled.

I felt my mouth fall open. Howie let out a small gasp and thee others all let out snorts of disgust.

Why in the holy hell would they want to have sex in wolf form?

Some people are really perverted.

"Yeah, and our dads are some of the phased ones," Nick said looking embarrassed.

"Your not effected by the compulsion are you?" I asked.

"If we were we wouldn't be sane right now. It's like being real close to a furnace. You feel the heat but your not being burned," Pacey said.

"We can feel their lust. It's a little overwhelming but we can't be touched by it. But it's feeling what their feeling, we can barely sense them underneath all that sex and desire."

"So they are aware?" I asked.

They nodded.

"I thought when something like this happens they black out," Howie said.

"Shipa Kadidu is making it so they know what it going on. He...he likes making them feel powerless as their bodies...well..you know," Brandon said.

"You can hear Shipa Kadidu?"

"Kind of, what we sense from him is what your mom senses. He is inside her. He is keeping the compulsion active so he can feed on them."

"Then we need to get going. We can't wait any longer. Night will soon be falling," Howie said.

"Guys, I know this is super awkward for you. But please, just bare with us a little longer okay. We're almost there."

"We'll try," Nick said.

We phased and continued to run.

As we got closer to the trees location we all became aware of two things. The sounds of carnal love making. And the smell of smoke.

_You guys smell that?_

_Smells like burning wood_

_Is there a fire?_

I looked up in the sky and saw a pillar of black smoke rising into the darkening sky.

I had a bad feeling about that.

Once we were close enough we phased and put our shorts on.

We ran into the clearing where the tree was and stared in shock.

We knew what to expect, but still, seeing it was a shock.

Everyone was naked and having sex.

My brothers and I had been given the dreaded _talk_ by our fathers and mother. When we first began to notice things about women.

At two months old we were taught about sex and the mechanics. A few weeks later we found pa pa Quil's Playboy magazines and when we were four we decided to secretly use the computer to look up porn.

And come to think of it, we should have known Howie was gay because while the rest of us watched the screen with rapt attention he seemed kind of bored.

So we were no strangers to sex, and we eagerly looked forward to the day when we would be able to actually have it instead of watch it.

But it was still messed up to be watching our parents involved in such a thing.

Dad was the only one who had a woman all to himself. One of the girls straddled his lap riding him while she screamed in Spanish.

None of the women were human, they were shifters now. I could smell it in the air, past the musk of sweat and sex.

All the other men were sharing a woman. There were to many males and not enough females.

We had to hold Harry back when he saw his mother, aunt Rebecca with Marco, Hui from the China pack and Mike from the Forks pack.

I heard Howie let out a sob. I followed his line of sight and cringed. Mom was riding Ryan while sucking on Pacey's dad Bobby.

Alex placed his hand on Howie's shoulder. "It's not them. It's the compulsion," Alex said.

"Let's just do this," Howie said.

"Guys, look at the tree!" Gordon said.

The tree was the source of the smell of burning wood. It wasn't on fire, but smoke was rising from it, I could see small embers glowing on it's bark.

"Alright, let's go!" I said.

I saw Jaya's ritual tools on the ground where he had left them. I grabbed them and headed back. But a woman stood in my path, she pressed herself close to me, saying something in Spanish.

I didn't know what she was saying but her hands began to try and pull my pants down. I jerked away from her and she tried to followed me.

I jumped to the side and she ran into Austin who was more then happy to have her. He pushed her on her knees and shoved his manhood into her mouth.

I quickly ran back to the others and drew a circle.

We drew the symbols on our skin and stood in front of the circle. I pulled out the knife and we all cut our fingers and let the blood fall inside the circle.

"Ancient ancestors! Hear our call! We your-"

"It's no use."

I stopped. Shipa Kadidu stood in front of us, outside the circle.

"He raised his finger and pointed up.

"It's night."

I looked up. It was black. The sun was gone. I had not noticed, I was too busy trying to get ready, we could naturally see in the dark so I didn't notice when the sun set.

Just then their was a burst of light and I could feel an explosion of heat hit my face. The tree erupted in flames.

The heat was so intense, I felt like the flesh was going to burn off my face, we backed away on instinct.

We heard people crying out. The compulsion must have been broken.

The tree turned to a pile of smoldering ash but black smoke continued to rise from the pile. The smoke flashed with lightning, like when a volcano erupts and the heat causes lightning.

A pair of scarlet red eyes shined from the smoke.

"Now, time for my vengeance!" a voice boomed.

My vision became tinged with red, my blood burned with rage. Before I knew it I was phasing and attacked the closest thing I could find.

I didn't know who it was, I didn't care.

All I wanted was to feel flesh tear and blood trickle down my chin.

Even if it killed me.

* * *

 

Leah P.O.V

The second the tree burst into flames the spell broke.

There was not time for guilt or shame, there was only time for fear and panic.

Shipa Kadidu rose from the ashes of his prison, looking like a living thunder cloud.

"Now, time for my vengeance!" he thundered.

Then everyone phased and began to fight.

A moment ago we were all making love, now everyone was trying to kill each other.

I was the only one who was still sane.

Or so I thought.

"Leah!"

I jumped when Seth grabbed my arm.

"Seth, oh God we failed!" I said.

"Leah the feather! We have to get the feather!" he yelled.

That's right! The feather!

We looked around. It was hard to see do to thee fact bodies were rolling around us.

Vicious snarls and blood few threw the air. We ducked and dodged to avoid being hit by a wolf. They ignored us. I remembered Shipa Kadidu say he could not hurt me because I was natures chosen.

I guess Seth was immune as well, he was chosen by nature as well so we would both be safe.

Shipa Kadidu was still looked like a thunder cloud flashing lightning, except now he was taking the shape of a large wolf.

He howled into the sky, I could feel his power beat across my mind. I could feel him pulling at my darkest thoughts, all my anger and resentment boiled in my mind. I had to fight the urge to phase.

Seth and I grabbed the box from the ground and ripped the case open.

The feather was glowing now, sparks of electricity shot from it like from a faulty plug.

I knew it's time had come. The time the thunderbird predicted.

After all these centuries it would fulfill it's purpose.

I picked it up, my arms went numb.

The feather turned into a long spear cackling with electricity.

Seth and I held it up above our heads and turned to face Shipa Kadidu.

He was not paying any attention to me and Seth. He was a clever mother fucker. But he was too busy watching the others fight to mind us.

I could feel his blood lust, watching everyone fight gave him a sick twisted sense of pleasure. Something he had been denied for centuries.

Nothing else mattered to him, only the sight of innocent blood being shed.

"Shipa Kadidu!" I yelled.

He turned to look at us with an angry expression, hating to being distracted while he watched his little show.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw what we had.

"In the name of our tribe! In the name of our forefathers!" Seth yelled.

"We cast you out vile spirit!" I yelled.

I don't know where the words came from, it just seemed to be the right thing to say. Maybe it was the feather, or maybe it was some magic that told us how to use it.

But I knew in my heart that if struck the feather/spear would harm Shipa Kadidu.

We could do nothing to him as he was a spirit, we could no more hurt him then hurt the air we breathed. But the feather was between worlds. Physical and spiritual.

Shipa Kadidu thought he had won, he thought we would give up.

Boy did he fuck up.

"NO!" Shipa Kadidu yelled.

We used all our strength and tossed it at the creature.

It flew through the air like lightning, to fast to follow, glowing with a crystalline white light.

It struck Shipa Kadidu and he let out a howl of pain. There was a flash if light that blinded me.

Then silence.

When I could see again everyone was human again, Shipa Kadidu was gone.

"We...we did it," I said with a gasp.

"Leah!"

Jim came running over to me, he hugged me tight.

"Oh my God baby are you okay?" he asked.

I hugged him back, I could smell several scents on him mixed with him. I was sure he could smell the men I slept with as well.

"Oh Jim I am so sorry, I fucked up!" I cried.

"Shh, it's okay. We won."

We pulled apart and I looked around. Everyone was fine. No one died and any injuries sustained were quickly healing.

Everyone was happy to be alive, but there was a very awkward tension in the air. No one was looking at anyone in the eye.

Marco's girls were grouping around him and Eva. Marco was speaking to them in Spanish softly, comfortingly.

"So...I guess were going to need a bigger house huh?" Jim asked.

"For the kids," I said.

Counting me and the twins there were eighteen women. We have been having sex for hours with no protection. I wasn't sure it the compulsion allowed the men's seed to take root or not.

Shipa Kadidu was not interested in making life, just feeding on us. But that didn't mean the compulsion didn't have a natural effect.

I dreaded the thought of any if not all of us becoming pregnant. I was already expecting nine kids. But could I be having more? I could not imagine having more then ten kids at a time.

And what about the others? Would they have a multiple births as well?

"Bullshit!" Marco said. "Any of my girls turn out pregnant we're keeping the kids!"

"You can't keep us from our kids," Jake said sternly.

"After what just happened you should be lucky if I even allow any of you fuckers to see them!" Marco growled.

"We were all victims here Marco, our enemy is vanquished, let's not spoil it with fighting," I said.

"Actually, we won't have to worry about that," Jaya said. "See-"

What ever he was going to say was interrupted when suddenly the pile of ashes exploded.

Shipa Kadidu reformed, only he was much smaller, and he looked very deformed.

"You...filthy...mortal...whore!" he spat.

He began to slowly walk forward, his movements were jerky and erratic.

We all backed away from him, Marco and Eva stood in front of the girls protectively.

"You think...you can just...defeat me! I have have devoured entire nations! True, your feather weakened me...but I...still live! I will feed...I will grow strong...I will make you all pay! For this...humiliation!"

I stepped forward and faced him.

"Leave this world Shipa Kadidu. Never return, or else face our wrath!"

He grinned. "I'll show you wrath whore...I'll show you pain...loss...eternal."

He turned his gaze to Howie who stood farthest from the group.

He opened his mouth and I was already moving.

I phased and shot forward and jumped in front of Howie, just as a bolt of lightning shot from Shipa KAdidu's mouth.

It hit me and I-

* * *

 

_Who am I?_

_Where am I?_

_How long have I been here?_

_I continued to walk through the fog._

_I could not see through it, I have been wondering for a long time._

_Lost...along...afraid._

_Who am I?_

_Where am I?_

_How long have I been here?_

_Do I have friends?_

_Do I have family?_

_Someone? Anyone who misses me?_

_Sometimes I could see shadows in the fog, I could hear them whispering. Lost, alone, afraid._

_Just like me._

_Wasn't there something I was supposed to do?_

_Or did I do it already?_

_I can't remember._

_So alone._

_So afraid._

_Help me._

_Anyone._

_"Daughter."_

_A light shined in front of me._

_There was a woman, she had many faces, her dress was made from churning soil and flowers. Pollen like gold dust floated around her, her breath was fire and ice, her hair like lightning, her skin was multicolored gemstones._

_She was beautiful. Yet I felt a strange desire to punch her in the face._

_Odd._

_"Do I know you?" I asked._

_"You have done well daughter. You won your last great victory. Now the time has come for you to wake up and enjoy the fruits of your hard work."_

_"I don't understand. Where am I?" I asked._

_"You are between life and death. Sometime the body receives damage so great the spirit becomes trapped in this limbo between life and death. But your time here is at an end daughter. Your family have been waiting long enough and you have duties to perform."_

_"I...have a family?" I asked._

_"Yes, and it is about to get bigger. Now wake-"_

* * *

 

-Up! Come on Leah wake up!" Jim yelled.

I let out a cry. I was on a surgery bed.

I was surrounded by people. Mom, Seth, Jim, Jake, Carlisle, Esme, Tyler.

Seth and Jake were holding me down. My belly was swollen and I had a bad sense of déjà vu.

"Leah, your safe, it's okay. The babies are coming!" Tyler said.

"But...but." I was confused. How could the babies be coming? It wasn't time. I was just fighting Shipa Kadidu. Then I...I saved Howie and...shit.

"I need to go outside!" I said feeling the urge to phase.

"Clear a path! We're coming through!" Carlisle yelled.

* * *

 

Over an hour later I sat in a chair in the living room.

Tyler, Mike, Austin, DJ, Lee, Mark, Bobby, John and Hank held their sons in their hands. The mens wives stood behind them along with the pups. Pacey, Justin, Brandon and Nick looked at their little brothers with big warm smiles.

The Forks pack held their sons with looks of wonder.

Tyler and the boys sat around me, Jim sat on my left and Jake on my right.

"Okay, so obviously I have been out for sometime." I looked over to Emily who sat next to Sam. She was six months pregnant.

"The last thing I remember is Shipa Kadidu." they all flinched when I mentioned his name. "What happened?" I asked.

"You saved me mom," Howie said rubbing his cheek against my hand.

"You jumped in front of the blast. You...you." Jim took a deep shuddering breath. The memory of what happened pained him. "You were badly hurt. Your heart stopped beating a few times. Carlisle brought some equipment down and we had to put you on life support, you have been in a coma ever since."

"Your body healed slower then normal but faster then a humans. We think Shipa Kadidu's last attack slowed down your healing," Carlisle said.

"But what happened to him?" I asked.

"Well...the spirit happened," Jake said.

* * *

 

Six Months Ago

Jake's P.O.V

Leah fell to the ground, she phased back to her human form.

Her hair was gone, burned away and her skin was blackened.

Silence fell, I felt like the whole world had just...stopped turning.

I ran over to her, so did Jim, Sam, Embry and Quil. The others were keeping an eye on Shipa Kadidu. How was crying his mothers body.

"No!"

At first I thought I was the one who screamed. Who shouted that word.

But it was not me.

It was Shipa Kadidu.

He was looking at Leah horrified.

"You stupid bitch! What have you done!" he yelled.

I did not understand why he was upset. He should be happy.

Just then there was a flash of light.

The spirit appeared.

And she was terrifying.

Before when she appeared she was always so beautiful and serene.

But nature has a darker side and we were seeing it right now.

Her cloak was a like storm clouds, her hair like threads of ice, her eyes burned with fire, her skin burned like magma and when she opened her mouth hail bellowed forth.

_"SHIPA KADIDU! YOU DARE STRIKE DOWN ONE OF MY CHOSEN!"_

"No! She was not meant to be the one who I attacked!" he pleaded looking terrified.

I didn't blame him. I was ready to piss myself looking at her.

_"IT MATTERS NOT! I WARNED YOU AND NOW YOU WILL SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"_

She opened her mouth and a vortex shot out, it sucked up a shrieking Shipa Kadidu and pulled him into her mouth.

She wiped her lips.

"IT IS DONE." she turned to look at us and we shrank under her gaze.

"FEAR NOT MY CHILDREN, LEAH HAS SAVED YOU ALL. SHIPA KADIDU WILL NEVER AGAIN BOTHER YOUR PEOPLE. FOR BREAKING MY LAWS I WILL SEE HE IS FOREVER BANISHED TO THE DEEPEST LEVELS OF THE SPIRIT WORLD. NOW SEE TO LEAH, SHE NEEDS TO BE HEALED."

* * *

 

Now

Leah P.O.V

"And the bitch couldn't heal me!" I growled.

"She left before we could ask her," Jake said.

"So, Shipa Kadidu is gone?"

They all nodded.

"Okay...but...what about the Lupus?" I asked.

"They left a few days after," Billy said.

"What about the women? How many got pregnant?"

"All of them," Sam said.

"Oh God," I said. I looked over at Rebecca and Rachel. They were not pregnant. No baby bump. Had they lucked out? I couldn't imagine how difficult it would be for them to have another mans child.

"Oh don't worry, their not pregnant with our kids, well...not exactly," Jim said after a moments thought.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It turns out she-wolves are fertile only during winter like normal wolves. Had this happened by a few months later we would have had a problem, but we managed to dodge a bullet," Sam said.

"More like dozens of them," Embry said.

"But you said they are all pregnant. And you said not exactly from you guys."

Paul grinned.

"Well after Marco left and took his girls with him my dad and Frank went with them," Paul said.

I looked around and realized Dan and Frank were not here.

"We already called and let them know. They are on their way now," Billy said.

"I understand Frank, he imprinted on Eva but why Dan?"

"Dad decided to go down to Mexico to help Marco repopulate the south with wolves," Paul said with a grin.

"When Marco told his elders what happened they were pissed. They were happy the girls were wolves but angry how it happened and demanded compensation else they be our eternal enimies. So to avoid an incident Dan offered to lend his services," Rachel said.

"Dan and Marco are going to be the fathers of a new generation of coywolves," Jacob said. "That way they can breed more wolves."

I turned to look at Paul. "How does it feel to know you are going to be a big brother?"

"I'm happy for dad. After him and my mom divorced he was never able to settle down. He's happy where he is so I am happy for him."

I sighed and rubbed my head. Six months I was in a coma?

"God I have missed so much." My eyes flew open.

"Oh God I missed the boys birthday!" I cried.

My babies were over a year old now. I missed their first birthday!

"Don't worry, you were there," mom said.

She walked over to a shelf and pulled out a picture book. She opened it up and showed me the pictures inside.

It showed the boys sitting around me, eating cake and smiling while I slept.

"We were by your side every day mom," Howie said.

"We all were," Jim said.

"It's finally over," I said with a sigh. "The spirit told me. This is is guys. We are finally free to live our lives."

They all looked immensely relieved.

Jake's phone beeped, letting him know he got a text.

"Hans is asking if they can stop by tomorrow," he said.

"Hans? He is still here?" I asked.

"Yeah, he imprinted on your friend Heather," mom said.

"What?"

"Yeah, we told everyone you were in a bad accident and your friends stopped by to visit you. Hans was here at the time and when he saw her he imprinted. He told her about his wolf nature a few months ago so she knows everything."

"Does she know about him and his past?" I asked.

"Yeah, he refused to be with her unless she knew who she was going to fall in love with. She has been helping him through his issues. She has been a good influence on him.

"What about the other Lupus members?" I asked. "Are they still our allies?"

"Yes. After the incident with Shipa Kadidu they decided to try and bring in members from other shifter groups in as well. They figure with the coming of the new shifters it will be wise to have a socialized organization. The Cullen's helped introduce them to the lion pride over in Africa," Billy said.

"And are they still apart of our pack?"

"Nope. After the dust settled I freed them from our pack and they returned to their homes," Jake said.

I looked down at Howie. "What about you and Ryan?"

I didn't sleep with all of the Lupus members, but Ryan had been one of the guys I did sleep with. I could only imagine how painful it was for Howie to see that.

"We're still talking. We Skype a lot," Howie said.

"Good, I am happy."

I staid up for a few more hours catching up with everyone.

It was close to midnight when everyone left. The Forks pack staid over. We placed the babies in the same crib Tyler and the others were put in when they were born.

We waited all night, I was not feeling the need to sleep what so ever.

We watched as the babies slept, I hadn't given them names yet, I would work on that tomorrow.

"When is it going to happen?" Gabriel asked.

"Give it time," I said.

A couple of minutes later the babies began to glow with a green light. Seconds later they were older then they had been.

"So that's how it works?" Mike asked looking sad.

"Yeah. They should be fully grown in another six months," I said.

"Thanks Leah, I am sad he will grow up so quick, but I am glad to be a dad," Tyler said.

"Will you have any more?" Mike asked.

I looked over at Jim and smiled.

"Maybe one day. But for now I am happy with what I have."

Jim kissed me on the lips.

"So this is how it feels," I said.

"How what feels?" Jim asked.

"To have a happily ever after," I said.

 

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter is the last chapter of Pack Mother. How will it end?**


	31. Chapter 31

Pack Mother

Chapter 31

 

**Fusedtwilight: Well here is the last chapter, I hope you have all enjoyed the story. This chapter is the shortest, but it ties up all the loose ends.**

* * *

 

 

Epilogue

100 years later

Jake P.O.V

I walked alone into the La Push cemetery, carrying a large bouquet of flowers.

I had a lot of graves to visit.

First I stopped by mom and Billy's grave. He had died ten years after our victory due to complications with his diabetes.

I took over his duties as chief for several years before I have it up to Taylor.

He was buried here right next to his imprint. A woman whom I had gone to school with.

Imprint and irony do seem to go hand in hand.

Sam and Emily.

Quil and Claire.

Paul and Rachel.

Seth and Rebecca.

They were all here.

My pack, my friends, my family.

I had watched them grow old and die, watched their children go on to have their own families and die.

It was not easy.

I was back here because the time had come. The day the spirit warned us had come and we were getting ready.

A lot happened in the last century.

God where to begin?

Well, after Shipa Kadidu was defeated and Leah woke up we finally got the peace we so needed. The only thing we ever had to worry about was the rare vampire coming into our turf, and with a pack like ours it was easy.

We did have a scare when Taylor and his pack took on a vampire by themselves. It should have been easy, but Alex got cocky and the leech managed to rip one of his arms off.

The bastard was lucky Alex's brothers killed him, Leah was furious. But the next day Alex's arm had grown back. Apparently the new super-shifters power of healing was more advanced then we had thought.

Emily had a baby girl they named Kat Leah Uley. Spencer was so happy to have a baby sister, and just as happy when they had another child three years later, a boy they named John.

Kim and Jared got married and had a son they named Tom.

Quil married Claire when she turned twenty-one. By then she already knew about us and Tyson being his son with Leah. But she loved him none the less. They had two sons. Quil stopped sleeping with Leah when Claire and him started dating, though he did visit her often. Claire needed time to come to terms that although she was Quil's imprint Leah would have a special place in his heart as well.

Paul and Rachel got married and had twin girls and one son. Seth and Rebecca got married when Seth turned eighteen and had three little girls. Two of them had been twins. It was a common thing in the black family.

Rachel and Rebecca's daughters phased during their teen years. But Seth and Rebecca's daughters were super wolves like their brother Harry. But they aged at a normal rate, just as the spirit said.

Collin imprinted on a girl who would become a coach for the girls sports teams at Forks. She was a tough, no nonsense woman who loved nothing more to put Collin in his place.

Brady moved to Canada for several years. He had met a girl from Micheal's reservation and they got married and had some kids and moved back to La Push when their children graduated high school.

Embry never imprinted or married. He lived with Leah and Jim until the day he died. Leah and him had two more little boys. He never fell for anyone but Leah. She was all he wanted or needed. I remember the day he died, just one in many deaths. Like many he stopped phasing and let old age claim him. Leah cried so hard, Embry was special to her and losing him hurt her deeply.

Leah and Jim had one more child, a little girl. Leah had so many kids she only wanted one more. They named her Naomi. And they both treated her like treasure.

Her children with the Forks pack and the pups fathers matured in six months and joined Taylors pack. Justin, Nick, Brandon and Pacey loved their little brothers and their mothers welcomed them warmly into their families.

The pups no longer needing to indulge the compulsion went on to graduate and a few of them went to college and got good jobs like they wanted.

The Forks pack continued to be strong allies, they went on to find wives. But none of them ever told their wives about their wolf natures.

The older wolves who phased do to making love with Leah eventually stopped phasing after a few years of enjoying being a wolf. They did not want to watch their wives get older then they.

We remained allies with the Lupus, Frank continued to live in Forks to raise Collin. But he took the time to go back to Mexico to visit Eva. Eva and him got married when she got a little older, she remained mates with Marco who begrudgingly shared her with him. Frank and Eva had two sons.

Marco and Dan had dozens of kids. Dan was happy living with Marco's pack. They developed a father son bond. Twenty years after the Mexican pack was restored they began to fight back against the vampires. They had the element of surprise and the numbers they needed to beat back the vampires.

Every once in a while we would go down to help them clean house. There are now three pack in Mexico. They remain our allies and distant family.

Hans and Heather eventually married and moved to Finland. She helped him find the forgiveness he was looking for and they had a family of their own.

Howie and Ryan dated for seven years. He went to live with Ryan and they almost got married. But many great loves end in tragedy. Ryan was killed by the mate of a vampire his pack had killed years ago. Howie was devastated and moved back.

With the help of his family he was able to heal and one day he met a guy in Port Angeles. They married and had two kids using a surrogate.

The Lupus with the help of the Cullen's began to gather the other shifter groups again. First was the tigers in India, then the Lions in Africa. A friend of Rebecca's she knew from when she was married to Solomon came to visit her. Turns out she was a female shark. Leah had a vision of her once and her two lovers who were twin brothers. She was happy to meet Leah who like her was a chosen of natures.

The Lupus now had wolves, lions, sharks, tigers, eagles, alligators, bears, hawks and even spiders (who were scary as fuck) and although it was difficult at times for them all to work together they were putting more effort into maintaining the group then they had before.

I had to leave La Push after a few decades, though I did visit often. Taylor made a wonderful chief. I was there when he got married and became a father. I was there when it was his turn to join our ancestors.

One by one by friends died, I was the only one left now. All that remained of them was my memories and their own descendants

I kept in contact with the elders, and ever once in a while I would visit with Nessie.

The last one to be buried was Leah.

My mate.

I placed the flower on her grave, she was buried next to Jim who became a registered member of the Quileute tribe.

I rubbed my shoulder where my tattoo once was. When Leah died it faded away. I still rubbed where it used to be when I was feeling nostalgic or I was missing her.

"Hey Leah," I said. "Sorry I haven't visited in a while. I just wanted to let you know the time has come."

I looked up into the sky. I wish it was a better day. But it was a typical cloudy day that blocked out the sun and promised eventual rain.

"It took a century but the Volturi have finally decided now is the time. Apparently they found some vampires who have abilities that don't attack the mind so now they are more confidant in their chances. The Cullen's allies have begun to gather again and as such more wolves are phasing. Just like old times. I have already told them. It's weird seeing our great-great-grandkids. I see so much of us in them. I feel happy and yet sad. I wish you could see them."

I ran my fingers over her tombstone.

"Tomorrow the Volturi will come for us. Tonight I will be telling the new pack your story. I promise I will leave the more adult stuff out."

I placed a kiss on the cold, smooth surface of her tombstone.

"I love you Leah and I miss you every day. Tomorrow all the hardships you went through will pay off."

I turned my back and went deep into the woods. I phased and headed for First Beach.

For so long I have been a lone wolf. I have almost forgotten what it was like to share my mind with another wolf.

I phased back and walked out of the woods and walked the rest of the way.

The fire was already going and the elders and wolves were already here.

"Jacob."

My descendant Grant and his son, the alpha of the pack Steven greeted me. I shook their hands.

"Are the Cullen's at their house?" he asked.

"Yes. They will meet up with us in the morning," I said.

I walked over and greeted the others. Shaking hands, bumping fists, ruffling hair. They knew me, I was a legend.

Jacob Black. The alpha who imprinted on a hybrid.

Everyone sat down, but I remained standing.

I looked at them all, and with each face I saw an old friend.

Sam, Quil, Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth, Collin, Brady and as always Leah.

Her great-great-great-grandon Grant Hilfiger was here. The look he gave me was part scowl and all Leah.

I saw Quil's mischievous smirk, Embry's soft smile, Sam silent gaze, Paul's cocky smile, Jared's grin, Seth's warm happy eyes.

I felt a pain in my heart. How I missed them all.

"Tomorrow, our tribe will once more be under attack. We have faced many threats over the centuries. This enemy we once faced but managed to avoid fighting. But this time they mean to kill us, no matter what. They will kill you, and kill your families just to make sure our gene is wiped out. But that is not going to happen. You are like me, a wolf shifter. But you are also different. Nature made you to be better then me in every way to help fight this threat."

I let the words sink in. Watched their eyes fill with pride.

"But before this battle I am going to tell you a story. About a woman. Beautiful, strong, and a big temper."

They all chuckled.

"Her name was Leah Clearwater. You all share a bloodline with her. Leah never wanted to be like us. You must think that cray, after all what we are is amazing right? Well being what we are comes with a price. For her it was more steep then what we had to pay. She just wanted love and a family. She just wanted to be normal. In the end she got what she wanted, but not in the normal way and not without much hardship."

I rubbed my shoulder. Leah's face flashed before my eyes. Like watching a video on fast forward. I remembered when we were kids, I remember when we were still human, when we phased, when we were lovers, when she got old. I could almost smell her scent in the air.

"This is the story of one of the bravest women our tribe has ever known. A woman we honor and have sworn to never forget her name. This is the story of Leah Clearwater, the Pack Mother of the Quileute's. She found love and she had a family. In abundance."

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: And that's that. Pack Mother was my first story dealing into hardcore lemons for the Twilight Saga hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
